Correspondances
by Plume-now
Summary: AU!Lycée. Rentrée des classes, nouveaux profs, nouveaux élèves, nouvelles têtes. Et nouveaux projets. Sam, Dean et plusieurs élèves se retrouvent à devoir entretenir une correspondance avec un adolescent de leur âge. Et quand les correspondants en question doivent être accueillit par la suite, disons que ça donne... des étincelles. [DESTIEL & SABRIEL]
1. La rentrée

Bonjour bonjour 8D

Cette fic', je pensais qu'elle serait courte - comment ça je dis ça dès le départ alors que c'est que le premier chapitre ? - et je pensais écrire toute l'histoire d'un coup pour poster petit à petit, sauf que le chapitre 1 a été plus long que prévu, donc je vais écrire au fur et à mesure et voilà. Et comme je suis inspirée, ça ne devrait pas être trop long.

J'ai eu l'idée de l'histoire vers 1h30 du mat' un jour, il y a un peu moins d'une semaine. C'est cool hein ? Quoiqu'il en soit, j'ai tout planifié - et j'en suis fière - et cette histoire comportera près de 24 chapitres au total.

Comme je l'ai précisé dans mon résumé, ceci est un AU lycée, et l'histoire comportera du Sabriel et du Destiel. Wala wala. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, recevoir une petite review pour me faire par de votre avis fait tellement tellement plaisir ne vous en privez pas ;-;

Bonne lecture ! ~

* * *

**Correspondances**

* * *

**LA RENTREE**

* * *

_« Bzzzzzz bzzzzzzz bzzzzzz bzzzz bzzzzzzz bzzzzzz bzzzzzz bzzzzz bzzzzzzzzzzzzz bzz... »_

La main de Dean écrasa mollement le réveil pour le faire taire.

Fichu réveil.

Il se retourna en grognant dans son lit comme s'il espérait se rendormir tandis que son jeune frère commença à courir dans tous les sens dans le couloir.

Attendez.

Réveil. Sam. Courir ?

Oh mon dieu.

La rentrée.

Il se leva en rejetant brusquement sa couette, enfila ses habits en vitesse, rassembla quelques papiers qui traînaient sur son bureau et deux trois cahiers au pif avant de s'élancer hors de sa chambre. Il dévala les escaliers en trombe. Sam était déjà installé en bas et finissait d'avaler un bol de céréales.

\- Sam ?! Pourquoi tu m'as pas réveillé ?

Son frangin lui jeta un regard empli de reproches.

\- Ah oui ? Et tu te rappelles la fois où tu avais saisi mon col pour me balancer à l'autre bout de la pièce parce que tu, je cite, « pensais que c'était ton prof de maths qui te poursuivait pour ton dernier devoir que tu n'avais pas rendu » ?

\- Hey ! protesta Dean. C'était y'a longtemps.

\- Pas suffisamment pour que je ne m'en souvienne pas, lâcha Sam. Et puis ça ne sera pas la première fois que tu arrives en retard, ajouta-t-il en reposant son bol avant de saisir son sac, de l'enfiler sur l'épaule et de se précipiter vers la porte d'entrée.

\- Mais Sam ! C'est la rentrée ! T'aurais pu faire un effort !

\- On se voit là-bas ! cria Sam.

Et il disparut par la porte avec un sourire narquois.

Dean grogna, lorgna quelques secondes à peine le paquet de céréales, jura, empocha une tranche de pain de mie et prit le même chemin que son frère dans sa course en enfourchant sa bicyclette au passage.

* * *

\- Salut salut ! lança le prof à travers la classe en arrivant.

\- Bonjour, répondirent simplement quelques élèves.

Il s'installa, décontracté, à son bureau, le sourire aux lèvres et étira ses bras derrière la nuque.

\- Bien bien, marmonna-t-il en jetant un regard circulaire à la classe. Je...

L'homme fut interrompu par l'arrivée d'un adolescent essoufflé aux cheveux mi-longs vêtu d'une simple chemise, et qui avait visiblement couru pour être à l'heure – en vain.

\- Oui ?

\- Désolé pour mon retard, s'excusa Sam.

Il avait dû rouler comme un dingue et faillit se faire écraser plus de deux fois en chemin pour ne pas arriver en retard, et pourtant ça n'avait rien changé.

Dean n'avait pas réussi à le rattraper même s'il savait qu'il n'était pas loin. Mais le pire, c'était qu'il ne connaissait ni sa classe ni la salle. Alors il avait dû passer en revue toutes les fiches qui avaient été accrochées sur les panneaux d'entrée du lycée. Toutes.

Et ça avait été long.

Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de lire qui il avait dans sa classe.

L'homme qui se tenait au bureau officiel du professeur semblait jeune mais... ne ressemblait absolument pas au prof basique. En aucun cas. Ses habits avaient l'allure de ceux porté par un hippie banal et sa coupe de cheveux était... exceptionnelle. Classe, mais exceptionnelle.

Le professeur-hippie l'autorisa à s'asseoir d'un sourire et Sam prit place au troisième rang, près d'un garçon au nez pointu et aux cheveux noirs mais à l'allure plutôt sympathique. Celui-ci, en effet, l'accueillit sans aucun problème et décala ses affaires pour lui faire de la place.

A peine fut-il installé que la porte de la classe se rouvrit une nouvelle fois pour laisser place à Dean, rouge de sueur.

\- Je... Hhh... Je suis désolé... pour mon retard, souffla Dean en entrant.

Sans vraiment faire attention au nouvel arrivant, leur professeur principal le laissa également s'installer.

Comme par hasard, après avoir jeté un rapide regard à la classe, son frère décida de se mettre à côté d'une jolie fille blonde. Il la connaissait de vue mais ne lui avait encore jamais parlé.

\- Bien, soupira leur prof. En espérant que tout le monde est arrivé, je me présente : Lindberg, Ash' Lindberg. Mais vous pouvez m'appeler Ash'. Je serai votre prof d'éco et de sciences tout l'année ainsi que votre prof principal. Si vous avez un problème ou quoique se soit, n'hésitez pas à venir me voir. C'est ma première année dans ce lycée, donc j'espère que ça se passera bien pour vous comme pour moi.

Personne ne pipa mot.

Il haussa un sourcil comme s'il était surpris.

\- Heu, je suis censé dire quelque chose d'autre ?

Toujours rien.

\- Okay, déjà vous pouvez vous détendre avec moi je risque pas de vous manger, je préfère la bière. Ensuite, j'ai toujours était très sympa de base et si vous voulez qu'on aille boire un pot après les cours pour parler de tout et de rien, c'est sans problème.

Une fille leva la main.

\- Donc c'est vous notre prof ?

Ash' haussa des épaules.

\- Il semblerait.

\- Vous n'êtes pas un stagiaire ou un étudiant.

\- J'crois pas non. Enfin je serais au courant.

\- Ah.

\- D'autres questions ? Demanda Ash' au reste de la classe.

Silence.

\- Bref, j'ai vu que dans la plupart des films le prof demandait aux élèves d'écrire des fiches pour donner leur âge, leur situation familiale, leur projets etc etc. Moi je vais juste vous demander de passer chacun votre tour à l'oral pour qu'on fasse connaissance. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'oublierai pas ce que vous me direz. J'ai une très bonne mémoire, ajouta-t-il dans un sourire. De droite à gauche.

\- On est censés dire quoi ? questionna le garçon qui avait été interrogé avec un drôle d'accent.

\- Ton prénom, ta date de naissance et ce que tu aimes.

\- Heu... moi c'est Kevin Tran, je suis né dans le Michigan en mai et j'aime l'informatique, les maths et ai pour ambition de devenir le premier président asiatico-américain des États-Unis, énuméra l'adolescent d'une traite.

Sam put clairement voir le visage de son professeur s'illuminait quand l'asiatique avait déclaré aimer l'informatique. Il sentait qu'il allait apprécier son prof.

Dean, quant à lui, n'écoutait absolument pas. Enfin, ça, Sam l'aurait deviné sans même lui jeter un regard. Si personne n'avait entendu pouffer quelqu'un au « premier président asiatico-américain des États-Unis » ou « j'aime les maths » c'était que Dean n'écoutait pas.

En effet celui-ci était bien trop occupé à faire sa propre connaissance avec Jo', sa voisine de table. Un autre garçon, Chuck, qui déclara aimer écrire, passa, puis une fille, nommée Charlie et qui, semblait-il, elle aussi semblait aimer l'informatique – et c'est à ce moment-là que Sam se demanda pour la première fois s'il n'était pas tombé sur une classe de nerds – puis encore un garçon etc etc. Sam remarqua un certain Richard Roman, surnommé « Dick » ce qui semblait lui allait très bien vu sa tête. Elle ne lui revenait pas.

Et puis les présentations défilèrent jusqu'à ce que ça arrive à Dean. Qui discutait toujours avec Jo', bien évidemment.

\- Hey, le réveilla Ash'.

Sam devina qu'il était temps d'intervenir. Il déchira un bout de papier de son cahier et en fit une boulette qu'il lui jeta dessus le plus discrètement possible. Celle-ci se logea dans le col de son veston. Le brun ricana intérieurement.

Gagné.

\- Quoi ? demanda-t-il en se touchant la nuque au prof.

\- Présente-toi. Et écoute tes potes, c'est plus cool.

\- Bah, je m'appelle Dean. Dean Winchester. J'vis avec mon frangin et mon père dans une petite maison, je suis né le 24 janvier au Kensas et j'aime lire, regarder des films, sortir et voilà.

Ash' hocha la tête.

\- Et toi ? Demanda-t-il à Jo' en essayant d'avoir l'air enthousiaste, mais il jouait très mal la comédie.

S'il était certain que ce prof' allait être cool, on voyait bien qu'il regrettait d'avoir eu cette idée – ou du moins d'avoir voulu être original par rapport aux films – parce que demander une présentation à vingt-sept élèves, c'est long l'air de rien.

\- Jo', mais ma mère m'a affublée d'un prénom plus long, Johanna Beth Havelle. Mais je préfère Jo'. J'aime dessiner, sortir, bosser l'anglais et les sciences et je pratique quelques sports de défense. C'est plutôt conseillé de nos jours.

Et ainsi de suite.

Lorsque son voisin de table se présenta, Sam put apprendre qu'il s'appelait Garth Fitzgerald et qu'il semblait plutôt à l'aise en règle générale. Il décida qu'il l'appréciait tout de suite.

\- Bien. Cette année de seconde sera plutôt cool pour vous vu que vous êtes les petits du lycée et que vous passez pas d'exams' trop compliqués – à part vos devoirs communs mais bon on sait tous que vous allez réussir à l'aise. Sur votre bureau, vous avez déjà pu le constater, une pile de livre que vous devrez couvrir et garder jusqu'à la fin de l'année, en bon état.

A ces mots là, il fixa Dean qui s'était accoudé sur son bureau à moitié endormi. Décidément celui-là faisait tout pour se faire remarquer.

\- En bon état, répéta-t-il assez fort pour attirer l'attention de l'aîné Winchester.

* * *

Au moment du déjeuner, Sam rattrapa Dean au self-service avec un plateau, suivit de Garth.

\- Hey, tu m'en veux pas quand même.

\- Non, non, absolument pas, lui répondit son frère.

\- C'est qui ? demanda Jo'.

\- Mon frère.

\- C'est ton frère ? s'exclamèrent Jo' et Garth d'une seule voix.

\- Ouais.

\- Et vous êtes dans la même classe ?

\- Sammy a sauté une classe.

\- Et pas toi ?

\- Hey ! Tu insinues quoi ?

\- Vous vous ressemblez pas.

\- Je prends ça comme un compliment, lança Dean sur un ton de plaisanterie.

Sam, derrière, soupira. Et aller, déjà pas la rentrée que son frangin se mettait en mode drague.

* * *

Après s'être installés à une table où s'étaient déjà placés Charlie, Kevin, Chuck et deux types que Sam ne connaissait pas, les discussions varièrent au fur et à mesure.

Mais le thème principal était : Ash' Lindberg.

\- Vous trouvez pas qu'il est bizarre, quand même ? déclara Chuck.

\- Nope, dit Dean. Je trouve plutôt qu'il est classe. Et toi, Sammy ?

\- Pareil. Le dernier prof principal que j'ai eu était un véritable imbécile. Lui au moins à l'air compréhensif.

\- J'ai entendu dire qu'il avait un demandé un projet pour nous, informa Charlie.

\- Entendu dire ?

La jeune fille soupira.

\- Okay, j'ai craqué leur logiciels informatique. Mais ! C'était pour pouvoir arriver à l'heure en connaissant direct nos salles, contrairement à vous, se justifia-t-elle d'un sourire.

\- J'aurais dû y penser, soupira Kevin.

\- Quoi ?

\- Non, non, rien.

Si la plupart d'entre eux ne se connaissaient pas vraiment, ils sympathisèrent assez vite.

\- Je crois qu'il est l'heure d'y retourner, leur rappela Garth.

En effet, la cantine était à présent presque vide, et les cuisiniers commençaient à ranger leur matériel et mettre de l'ordre dans tout ça.

\- Quels sont les premiers cours ?

Sam sortit son carnet de liaison à la recherche de son emploi du temps.

\- Hum... si je ne me trompe pas, c'est avec un certain Crowley, en langue.

\- Je le sens pas lui... lâcha Jo', pensive.

Et elle avait raison.

* * *

\- SOOOOORTEZ VOS CAHIERS ET PLUS VITE QUE CA BANDE DE VIEILLES CHAUSSETTES TROUÉES

Ils étaient tous arrivés pile à l'heure, et Crowley s'était pointé avec quinze minutes de retard mais il semblait être vraiment de méchante humeur – ou alors... il était comme ça tous les jours, ce que Dean n'espéra pas.

Bande de vieilles chaussettes trouées ? Il faudrait que quelqu'un lui enseigne des insultes bien plus insolentes. Parce que là c'était raté.

Pour ce cours, il s'était mis à côté de Chuck parce que Charlie l'avait doublé et avait pris sa place à côté de Jo'. Et si Dean avait déjà son frère à supporter chez eux, il n'avait pas tellement envie d'être à côté de lui en classe. Et puis il voulait éviter de se faire remarquer. Pour une fois.

\- Inutile de faire les présentations, je sais que Ash' s'est chargé de vous parler de votre année avec tous les profs et blah blah blah parce que c'est bien son genre. Donc nous n'allons pas plus nous embêter, écrivez tous votre nom et votre prénom sur une feuille de papier que vous déposerez _visiblement_ sur votre bureau, et qu'ça saute !

Les élèves s'exécutèrent tous, à l'exception de Garth qui jeta un regard désemparé aux alentours.

Sam le remarqua :

\- Hey, Garth, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- J'ai oublié mes feuilles chez moi.

\- Tiens, chuchota Sam en lui tendant une feuille blanche.

\- Merci répondit-il, reconnaissant.

\- TAISEZ-VOUS LES LARVES DU FOND

L'année commençait bien.

Dean – qui semblait bienheureux d'avoir ses affaires scolaires pour une fois – déposa son papier devant sa trousse. Mais Crowley ne le rata pas.

\- Hey, toi ! Ouais, toi, là.

Il plissa des yeux.

\- Dean Winchester !

L'intéressé hésita à répondre.

Cet homme était limite l'exact opposé de leur professeur principale en ce qui concerne la zénitude et la tolérance. Mais il ne lui laissa finalement pas le choix et se pointant juste devant son bureau.

\- Dean Winchester, peux-tu m'expliquer pourquoi est-ce que tu as écrit « Dean Winchester » sur ton carton ?

Dean leva les yeux vers l'homme. Il était mal rasé, ses cheveux noirs commençaient à tomber – il devenait vieux – et il était légèrement en surpoids sous ce gros manteau noir qu'il n'avait pas enlevé – alors qu'il faisait assez chaud quand même.

\- Bah, heu... Parce que vous l'avez demandé, répondit il tout simplement.

Il haussa des sourcils.

\- Ah oui ? Tu crois ça ? Quelqu'un, est-ce que j'ai vraiment demandé à écrire votre prénom puis votre nom sur la feuille ?

\- Je...

\- Non, le coupa-t-il. J'ai demandé d'abord votre nom, puis votre prénom. EST-CE QUE C'EST CLAIR ?

Il lui avait postillonné à la figure, sa rage était incompréhensible et totalement stupide – nom, prénom avant, c'était pareil ! Mais oui.

Il prit la fiche de Dean avant de la déchirer en morceaux.

\- Refais-en une autre.

Et c'est en revenant à son bureau que tous les élèves se penchèrent sur leur propre fiche pour la modifier au cas où.

Après quelques secondes de silence, le prof' brisa le silence qui avait sans doute duré un peut trop longtemps à son gout. Et il avait trouvé quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent pour pouvoir le faire, apparemment.

\- Winchesters ? Il y a DEUX Winchesters ?

Sam et Dean levèrent leurs yeux de leur table. Ça sentait pas bon.

\- Oui ?

\- Mais ça va être impossible en cours. Vous avez un lien parenté ?

\- On est frère, expliqua Sam.

\- Frères ?

Crowley sembla rendre l'âme, traverser les cieux, envoyer une carte postale du Paradis au monde terrestre, puis revenir pour continuer son cours.

\- Mais quelle idée de mettre DEUX frères dans la MÊME classe !

\- …

\- Je vous préviens, vous avez pas intérêt à la ramener. Et puis du coup il va falloir trouver un truc pour vous distinguer.

Sam et Dean se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre.

Hein ?

Déjà, ils ne se ressemblaient absolument pas, et ensuite, ils portaient tous deux un prénom différent. Ils ne voyaient absolument pas le problème.

\- Heu, monsieur...

\- TAISEZ-VOUS ! Je trouverai. En attendant, focalisez-vous sur le cours. D'ailleurs, à ce propos, je vous annonce que vous aurez des correspondants, bande d'abominables nuisibles. Ne vous réjouissez pas trop vite, ils seront certainement aussi désagréables que vous, ça... ! Je vais vous distribuer onze papiers avec le nom de votre correspondant. Quoi encore, Kevin ?

\- Pourquoi onze ? On est vingt-sept dans la classe.

Crowley ne put s'empêcher de siffler.

\- Oooh mais nous avons un petit génie dans la classe. Applaudissons, applaudissons !

Silence total. Dean était sûr que, comme lui, la majorité pensait qu'il était fou.

\- APPLAUDISSONS j'ai dit !

Applaudissements.

Crowley se retourna sur Kevin.

\- Hé bien, il y a onze correspondants parce qu'ils sont onze. Voilà. Et donc, par conséquent, seize élèves n'auront pas de correspondants.

\- Mais...

\- Oh arrête de pleurer, y'en aura peut-être d'autres dans l'année. Maintenant, je vais désigner au hasard ceux qui devront porter ce fardeau. Déjà, les Winchesters, vous n'y échapperez pas.

Dean se prit la tête entre les mains.

Jo' avait raison. Il ne le sentait pas non plus ce prof'. Plus du tout.

Sam, quant à lui, semblait ravi. Avoir un correspondant, c'était pour lui quelque chose qui était synonyme de découverte, de culture, d'apprentissage et de rencontre. Il espéra simplement que son correspondant se montrerait aussi enthousiaste que lui.

Crowley nomma les victimes des correspondants et jeta au fur et à mesure un papier sur leur table. Kevin reçut Dorothy, Garth Tessa, Ed et Harry, les deux inséparables de la classe, Ruby et Andy et ainsi de suite. Jo' devait accueillir un Samandriel, qui pour le coup aurait pu recevoir le prix du prénom le plus bizarre.

Enfin, c'est ce que pensait Dean avant de recevoir le nom de son correspondant à lui. Ou de sa correspondante.

Castiel Novak.

\- Mais c'est quoi ce nom ?!

\- C'est un prénom, Winchester, tu devrais le savoir après la petite leçon que nous avons eu tout à l'heure.

\- Mais c'est une fille ou non ?

Crowley leva les yeux au ciel et grogna comme désespéré de son attitude.

\- Professeur !

\- Un mec, évidemment, crétin !

Ah.

Dean jeta un regard interrogatif à son frère. Celui-ci lui montra son papier, sourcils froncés. Et Dean comprit quand il vit le nom.

Il y avait de quoi se poser des questions quand son correspondant portait le nom de Lucifer.

* * *

So ? What do you think about it ? Votre avis ? C'est quand même mon premier AU lycée - enfin que je ne traduis pas j'entends par là :3

Voilà voilà~

Merci de m'avoir lue !


	2. La lettre

BONJOUR A VOUS

Bien, tout d'abord j'aimerai vous exprimer mes sentiments : j'ai été agréablement surprise de voir l'intérêt que vous portez à cette fic' chers lecteurs, d'autant que certains d'entre vous m'ont avoué ne pas aimer habituellement les AU... alors je vais tenter de faire de mon mieux pour vous satisfaire !

Voilà. Sinon maintenant je vais vous raconter ma vie - parce que je sors de mon oral de bac vous voyez - donc vous pouvez passer pour aller lire direct si vous voulez :')

Concernant mon oral, merci de vous encouragements ! Alors je suis passée la première (génial) j'ai dû dormir 4h cette nuit (amazing) et je suis passée à 8h. Le prof était pas bien méchant mais bon, sachant que personne n'était encore tombé dessus, il m'a désignée LE PARFUM. Oui, Le Parfum de P. Süskind, la scène où J.B.G (Jean Baptiste Grenouille) a peur du bois etc. etc. (Partie I chap. 8). Comment dire, j'adore ce livre, vraiment - je l'ai lu deux fois - mais sérieusement j'avais presque rien dessus sur CE chapitre sur lequel il m'a interrogée - je veux dire j'avais absolument pas compris les axes de la prof' pour moi ça voulait dire la même chose. TOUTEFOIS la présentation n'était pas si atroce que ça vu que j'ai tenu 10 min et un peu plus. Mais je suis tombée d'un toit d'hôpital poussée par le prof' et me suis bien crashée en bas dans l'entretient. Vous savez quand votre esprit qui avait appris comme un dingue sa leçon BLOQUE à ce moment là ? Et quand vous pensez la bonne réponse mais que vous le dites pas, ou quand vous dites mais à chaque fois c'est faux ? C'était moi ce matin. Donc j'ai la haine.

MAIS je retrouve le sourire en écrivant cette histoire. En bref, j'ai maintenant besoin de HURLER mes vacances - désolée pour ceux qui ne le sont pas... Je compatis.

Voilà. Une très bonne lecture à vous, on se retrouve en bas !

* * *

**La lettre**

* * *

_« Cher correspondant, _

_Je suis Dean Winchester, et je dois t'écrire une lettre parce qu'on me l'a demandé... »_

Non.

_« Bonjour, _

_Je m'appelle Dean et je t'écris cette lettre pour... »_

Non.

_« Enchanté Castiel Novak, _

_Moi c'est Dea... »_

Non !

Dean effaça rageusement ces premiers mots avec sa gomme en secouant la tête négativement. Il porta son stylo à la bouche, songeur. Puis se força à coucher à nouveau une phrase sur son papier.

_« Cher Castiel, » _commença-t-il.

Avant de se figer un instant, de froncer des sourcils et de pousser un cri de colère en déchirant la feuille.

Alerté par cet hurlement soudain, Sam se précipita dans sa chambre, paniqué :

\- Dean ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?!

Le front plissé et la mâchoire contractée, Dean se retourna de sa chaise et se lâcha sur son frangin :

\- J'arrive pas à écrire cette fichue lettre ! …Pas moyens !

Sam poussa un soupire, de soulagement ou parce qu'il ne s'habituait toujours pas à ce genre de choses ? aucune idée. Quoiqu'il en soit, il poussa un profond soupire et s'avança vers son aîné en lui demandant le plus posément possible sans se moque :

\- Quoi, qu'est-ce qui bloque ?

Pour toute réponse, Dean désigna sa feuille blanche froissée et mal gommée.

\- Hm hm, commenta Sam en prenant une pause Sherlock Holmesque.

\- Tu l'as déjà écrite, la tienne ?

Sam sembla surpris de la question. En même temps, elle paraissait un peu évidente.

Enfin bon.

\- Bien sûr que je l'ai écrite. Le jour même ! s'emballa-t-il. Bon, c'est vrai qu'avoir un correspondant qui s'appelle Lucifer, c'est pas commun. Mais ça ne change rien. Il reste un correspondant quand même.

\- Je te comprends pas. Comment est-ce que ça peut te plaire autant ? Je veux dire, c'est que des correspondants quoi. Rien de fantastique.

\- Je ne suis pas d'accord. Avoir un correspondant, c'est avoir une personne avec qui tu peux parler de tout et de rien et que tu rencontres de manière non intéressée si ce n'est de découvrir du nouveau monde. Bon après ce n'est pas comme un site de rencontre, hein. Totalement différent. Mais à partir de là au moins tu sais que la relation que tu entretiendras avec cette personne sera peut-être très intéressante vu que tu pourras la rencontrer et tout. Et puis on échange des points de vue, on discute, on partage. Je trouve ça...

\- Génial.

\- C'est ça.

Dean prit une moue ennuyée. Voire carrément inintéressée. Sam l'ignora.

\- Tu veux que je t'aide ?

\- Non ! Bien sûr que non, riposta Dean. Je peux me débrouiller tout seul merci.

Sam haussa des épaules.

\- Comme tu veux.

Sam se préparait à quitter la chambre de Dean quand celui-ci le retint encore deux secondes au moment où il franchissait le seuil.

\- Et tu as écrit quoi dedans ?

Le cadet pensa un instant à le lui dire, eut un sourire narquois puis lança :

\- Dean, je ne comprends pas moi, comment tu fais pour pouvoir écrire si bien de jolies petites lettres aux filles et ne même pas savoir en écrire une à un correspondant basique.

Et il s'échappa sur ces mots, plantant sur place un Dean qui ne s'attendait pas vraiment à cette réponse.

* * *

« Écrire de si jolies lettres aux filles. Écrire de si jolies lettres aux filles... »

Il ne savait même pas comment il les écrivait, ces « si jolies lettres aux filles » ! Ça venait comme ça, sous le coup de l'inspiration. Et puis il lui suffisait de songer à elle, d'avoir son image en tête, pour que sa plume s'emballe. Et puis... Et puis ce n'était qu'une technique de drague comme une autre ! Il la déposait ensuite dans le casier de la fille en question et il suffisait d'attendre ensuite. Inéluctablement. Les mots, les filles adorent ça.

Sauf que, déjà de un, Castiel Novak n'était pas une fille donc pas de drague – sauf si Crowley s'était fichu de lui ce qu'il n'espérait pas quand même enfin on était à la rentrée... quoiqu'il était bien capable de donner un devoir la première semaine, la preuve. De deux, il n'avait aucune idée quelle tête diable pouvait avoir ce Castiel.

Ça faisait maintenant une semaine, en effet... une semaine qu'il ne pensait pas du tout à cette lettre, ne vous imaginez pas une seconde qu'il s'en était préoccupé, oh non.

Cela faisait plutôt une semaine qu'il sortait tous les soirs avec Sam, Kevin, Garth, Jo' et Charlie ou presque, qu'il regardait Dr. Sexy à la TV, qu'il s'amusait à embêter Sam comme d'habitude, qu'il essayait de draguer Jo' qui semblait avoir bien sympathisé avec Chuck ce qui d'ailleurs l'irritait un peu – mais bon les filles, ça n'en manquait pas dans ce lycée.

Mais jusqu'à ce jour, il ne s'était pas penché sur ses devoirs.

En réalité, en ce dimanche de septembre, il était déjà 19h30, et Dean Winchester venait d'ouvrir son agenda AC/DC. Après avoir rapidement feuilleté les pages de son agenda – déjà bien rempli de dessins – il avait trouvé ce devoir donné par cet exécrable prof hystérique.

Il ne voyait pas l'intérêt du tout de cette correspondance.

Encore, avec un étranger, okay. Mais là, c'était le même pays, la même langue, la même nationalité. Quoique, avec un nom pareil, on pourrait bien se demander. Mais non, Crowley avait dit qu'apparemment c'était une idée du nouveau prof', Ash' justement, et qu'il avait pensé que c'était quelque chose d'important dans la vie, de savoir communiquer. Niveau communication, il s'en sortait assez bien merci pour lui, il n'avait pas besoin de ça. Et contrairement à ce que pensait Sam, franchement, dit comme ça, ça faisait vraiment site de rencontre arrangé.

Bref.

Maintenant qu'il avait affronté de face la terrible page de devoirs du lundi – qui ne comportait qu'un devoir – il devait s'y mettre.

Vu que c'était un garçon et non une fille, au moins il n'allait pas devoir broder. Et avec un peu de chances ils s'entendraient bien.

Avachit sur son bureau, il tapotait son stylo contre la table et s'amusa à jouer le rythme de _« Back in Black »_ de son groupe préféré, qu'il stoppa aux premières paroles qu'il se chantait intérieurement.

\- Bon... aller, ça va le faire. Tu peux y arriver, dit-il à voix haut pour se motiver.

Dans un miraculeux entrain, il posa sa main contre sa feuille, et... n'écrivit rien. Dean lâcha un « Raaaaaaaaaaah » exaspéré avant de se cogner le front contre la table.

Et puis une idée lui vint.

Écrire une lettre de brouillon. Une lettre de brouillon à ce Novak, juste pour se défouler. Et après il lui écrirait la bonne lettre. Ça pourrait l'aider.

Dans un sourire lumineux, il s'attaqua aux premières lignes.

« _A l'Inconnu qui m'oblige indirectement à écrire ce truc. »_

Il prit une pause avant de reprendre :

_« Je ne sais pas qui tu es, et toi non plus d'ailleurs. Parce que si c'était le cas on s'écrirait pas en fait. Enfin, _je_ ne t'adresserai pas ceci. _

_Quelle logique, n'est-ce pas._

_Si je t'écris, ce n'est pas parce que j'en avais envie, je suis pas comme Sam moi. Disons que mon prof – qui m'a déjà en travers du gosier en passant – m'écorcherait vif si je ne l'écris pas pour demain, cette lettre._

_Sauf qu'une lettre, j'en écris très peu. Ou plutôt rarement à des mecs, vois-tu. Donc j'ai aucune idée de ce que je dois mettre dedans. »_

Dean se redressa sur sa chaise.

Ce qu'il venait de rédiger était niais, ça, c'était clair. Mais qu'est-ce que ça faisait du bien d'écrire n'importe quoi bon dieu ! Il avait l'impression d'à nouveau respirer.

Il replongea dedans, prit au jeu.

_« … Je suppose qu'on doit mettre les trucs habituels du genre : ''je m'appelle Dean Winchester, j'ai un frère, Sam, qui a un an de moins que moi mais on est dans la même classe vu qu'il en a sauté une. Il est plutôt ce qu'on appelle communément un « intello ». Je préfère nerd, ça lui correspond mieux. Mon père travaille énormément, ce qui fait que je me suis vachement occupé de mon frère étant petit. Et c'est toujours un plaisir de le voir rentrer.'' _

_Mais ça frôle le journal intime, ce que j'évite de faire en ce qui me concerne, pas vrament mon truc merci bien. »_

Dean jeta soudainement un regard vers sa montre et lâcha un grognement.

_« … A cette heure-ci je devrais être entrain de visionner l'avant dernier épisode de Dr. Sexy là. On peut dire que, déjà, pour un début, cette histoire de correspondance commence mal. On ne rate pas un épisode de Dr. Sexy. _

… _Mais d'un autre côté, juste pour en boucher un coin à Crowley – parce qu'il fallait voir ses petits yeux vicieux qu'il plisse incessamment – qui pense que je ne la rendrais pas, cette lettre... rien que pour voir sa tête d'ahuris, ça en vaut largement coup._

_A part ça, j'aime sortir avec mes amis, boire de la bière, manger des tartes, écouter de la bonne musique – bonne musique dans le genre AC/DC ou Black Sabbath -, regarder Dr. Sexy, regarder d'autres trucs, lire etc. etc. Le train-train commun des ados de notre génération. »_

… Exposer sa vie de cette manière lui semblait vraiment humiliant. Qui pourrait trouver un quelconque intérêt à lire ce qu'il disait ? Enfin, de toute façon cette lettre n'était que le brouillon.

Mais il n'arrivait pas à croire, encore une fois, que Sam aie pu écrire sa lettre d'une traite... à un type qui s'appelait Lucifer en plus ! Lui n'aurait pas pu s'en empêcher. Il lui aurait demandé comment ça allait au lycée et si sa vie n'était pas trop pourrie et aurait ressorti toute sa culture chrétienne qu'il connaissait assez bien l'air de rien – la faute aux cours de catéchisme de primaire.

Quoiqu'il en soit.

Il finit par un magistral :

« _Si tu n'es pas mort d'ennui encore, ceci est la fin de cette inutile lettre. Porte-toi bien chez toi, Inconnu à ce courrier._

_Adieu._

_(De toute manière nous ne nous sommes jamais rencontrés, donc ça ne veut absolument rien dire.)_

_Dean Winchester. »_

Satisfait, Dean tira un trait sous son nom pour marquer la signature.

Bien. Il savait à peu près maintenant comment monter l'autre.

La baratin habituel.

Il saisit une autre feuille à carreaux et se mit au boulot.

* * *

\- Prêt ?

Assit devant son guidon, Sam était à deux doigts de partir, impatient.

\- Tien, tu m'attends aujourd'hui ? lança ironiquement Dean.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de tomber sur Crowley tout seul.

Le sourire qu'arborait Dean s'effaça immédiatement.

Évidemment, pour bien commencer la semaine, ils avaient droit à Crowley. Et pour deux heures encore.

Le top du top.

Les deux frère enfourchèrent leur bicyclette et s'élancèrent dans la rue en pédalant le plus rapidement possible dans une course effrénée.

* * *

\- JE NE VOUS SALUE PAS, BANDE D'ALGUES VIVANTES, lâcha Crowley d'une voix forte – de sa voix habituelle en fait. A cause de vous j'ai dû me lever tôt ce matin. Vers 7h30. Et pour vous en plus, reprit-il en lançant un air de dégoût à sa classe. Infects élèves que vous êtes.

Une bonne journée s'annonçait.

\- Bonjour, répondit la classe.

Le professeur s'assit et les lorgna de ses petits yeux vicieux. Encore.

\- Bien. Maintenant ressortez votre petit panneau avec votre nom.

Ceux qui ne l'avait pas déjà installé fouillèrent dans leur sac. Sam jeta un regard à Dean et ses épaules s'affaissèrent. Voir son frère se grouiller d'écrire son nom et son prénom sur une feuille ne le surprenait pas le moins du monde.

Crowley se leva de son bureau et passa entre les rangs, les mains dans le dos.

\- Je vous avais demandé la dernière fois... pour les onze élèves à qui j'avais donné le petit papier du nom du correspondant, d'écrire une lettre à celui-ci. Vous l'avez fait j'espère ? questionna-t-il en fixant Dean.

\- Oui, répondit Dean dans un sourire crispé.

Ses sourcils se haussèrent et Crowley eut un mouvement de recul, surpris.

Il se reprit néanmoins et se rapprocha de son bureau.

\- Après avoir mis votre lettre dans une enveloppe, déposez-la sur mon bureau avec votre nom et celui de votre correspondant inscrits.

Sam se tourna vers Dean :

\- Psst. Dean. Tu as une enveloppe ?

Dean se tourna vers son frère, le sourire aux lèvres :

\- Yep.

Sam fronça des sourcils. Il était persuadé qu'il l'aurait oublié.

\- Dean, ça va ? Tu vas bien aujourd'hui ?

Dean lui jeta un regard qui signifiait « non mais tu me prends pour qui quand même ? ». Ce à quoi celui de Sam répondait « pour Dean. »

\- Bien sûr que ça va. Pourquoi ça irait pas ?

\- Comme ça.

Dean clôtura la conversation en se levant pour déposer sa lettre sur le bureau de Crowley par-dessus celle de Kevin adressée à Dorothy.

\- Bonne nouvelle, les gens, déclara Crowley par la suite. Nous avons trouvé les seize correspondants manquant.

L'annonce fut accueillit par des murmures enchantés et quelques grognements.

\- TAISEZ-VOUS ! Ça vous fera au moins travailler un minimum, créatures insipides. Ash' aura les noms dans peu de temps. Bref. Aujourd'hui, nous allons travailler la mise en scène d'une pièce de théâtre. Mais avant une brève révision du dernier cours...

La tête de Dean s'abaissa brusquement à cette déclaration. Il n'y avait pas de devoirs dans son agenda, hier. A part la lettre.

Mais il aurait dû réviser son dernier cours. Il était maintenant sûr qu'il n'allait pas le rater...

\- Sam ? interrogea Crowley sans cacher un sourire sadique.

Dean se retourna une fois encore et découvrit son frère qui tentait vainement de se cacher derrière son cahier.

Ohoh. Sam qui ne révisait pas, c'était pas courant.

Et très discret, comme système, le cahier orange alors qu'il portait une chemise bleue – ce qui renforçait indirectement le contraste – placé juste devant, astucieux.

\- Sam Winchester, peux-tu me définir une catharsis et une mimêsis ?

* * *

\- Je hais ce prof', dit Sam tandis qu'ils rangeaient leur plateau du self-service.

\- T'es pas le seul, répondit Kevin, apparemment toujours marqué par les applaudissements de la dernière fois.

\- Il aurait quand même pu éviter de me mettre zéro. Je n'ai jamais eu de zéro.

\- Je confirme. C'est papa qui va rire.

Sam fusilla son aîné du regard.

\- Je crois que la prochaine fois il vaudra mieux qu'on relise un minimum notre cours, marmonna Jo'. Il nous a tous descendus pour le coup.

\- Changeons de sujet, voulez-vous ? lâcha Charlie. Parce que sinon je sens que la journée va vraiment être vraiment pourrie, vous voyez.

\- Vous avez mis quoi dans votre lettre, vous ? demanda Garth.

\- Présentation basique.

\- Idem.

\- Pareil.

\- Sam, c'est pas toi qui a le dénommé Lucifer ? se risqua Chuck.

\- Si. Il me tarde d'avoir la réponse.

\- On les a à peine données ! s'exclama Dean.

\- Oui, mais bon.

\- Tu sais, soupira Kevin, vu le prof' qu'on a, on ne les aura pas avant deux mois si tu veux mon avis...

\- De toute façon, ce type n'a pas vraiment l'air d'être efficace sur quoique se soit, renchérit Dean. Il...

\- Les gens ! coupa Charlie. On ne va pas se faire empoisonner par ce prof' jusque dans nos conversations !

\- Désolé, Charlie.

N'empêche que, l'air de rien, Dean commença à se demander ce que pourrait répondre son correspondant à sa lettre bateau. Au final, ça finirait sûrement en échange banal puisque obligatoire entre les deux écoles, et puis ils finiraient par s'oublier au bout d'un an, tout simplement.

Il perdit le fil de ses pensées lorsque Chuck aborda un sujet qu'il ne pensait pas entendre.

\- Et vous avez vu le dernier épisode de Dr. Sexy ? C'était juste énorme ! Dans cet épisode, je pensais absolument pas que le Dr. Derek Sheperd allait...

\- TAIS-TOI ! lâcha Dean dans un cri incontrôlé.

Ses amis le dévisagèrent bizarrement.

\- Je... heu... bégaya-t-il. Je l'ai pas vu ! s'énerva-t-il. Juste, ne dis pas un mot de plus ! Je t'en supplie... !

* * *

Une fois rentrés, Dean s'allongea sur son lit, pensif.

Il avait appris que Chuck aimait Dr. Sexy, et ça, c'était cool. Il aurait enfin quelqu'un avec qui parler de cette série, son frère n'en n'étant pas particulièrement fan. D'ailleurs, des fois il se demandait s'ils étaient vraiment frères. En matière de goûts, ils étaient vraiment trop divergents. Même sa musique, Sam ne savait pas l'écouter.

Et c'est tout à ses pensées que Dean se retourna sur son lit. Et son regard fut attiré par une feuille qui dépassait de sa corbeille à papier, juste à côté.

Par curiosité, il la retira et la déplia.

Et puis ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

Et il se releva brusquement.

Non.

Noon.

Noooon.

Il tenait dans ses mains la lettre originale destinée à son correspondant.

L'officielle.

Ce qui voulait dire que c'était son brouillon-je-pète-un-plomb qui était dans l'enveloppe.

* * *

Voilà c'est tout pour aujourd'hui - du moins pour cette fic'.

Mais ne vous inquiétez pas. J'ai décidé d'écrire le plus possible pendant les deux mois qui s'annoncent ah ça oui. Vous allez vous prendre plein de Destiel, Sabriel, Johnlock, et autres ship sur les autres fic's.

En ce qui concerne finalement les chapitres, j'ai revu mon plan et... il se trouve que ben, je me suis rendue compte que ça tiendrait pas sur 24 chapitres. Donc ça risque d'en faire finalement une trentaine voire frôler la quarantaine - mais on verra ça.

POUR CEUX QUI ATTENDENT GABRIEL - oui vos reviews m'ont faite rire - alors il ne viendra pas tout de suite mais vous verrez par vous même :3

Ensuite, j'annonce mon absence du samedi 5 au samedi 12 vu que c'est les vacances - pas de réseau, rien, je pleure tellement je pourrais plus poster et lire de fic's (heureusement j'ai installé ff sur mon tel /SBAM/) mais j'écrirai en cachette et tout et tout.

Du coup j'ai décidé que je posterai à peu près un chapitre par semaine. WALA. Donc le chapitre 3 sera écrit soit avant samedi, soit après le 12.

Merci encore une fois pour tous vos commentaires et follows et favorites et vos messages en privés ou je sais pas vous êtes tellement géniaux c'est tellement un plaisir d'être là avec vous,

A très bientôt,

**Plume-now**


	3. La réponse

Bien le bonjour ô chers lecteurs !

Alors c'est un coup de chance, parce que c'était limite-limite pour aujourd'hui. Et si je n'avais pas pu le poster aujourd'hui - et le finir aujourd'hui, ce chapitre - vous l'auriez sans doute eu le 13. Et je suis même pas sûre encore. Et comme j'ai dit un chapitre par semaine, je poste donc ce chapitre 3 en avance pour la semaine prochaine - et si je suis inspirée le chapitre 4 viendra relativement vite après le 12 aussi.

Voilà voilà. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, bonne lecture ~

* * *

**LA REPONSE**

* * *

Ils avaient reçu une réponse.

Ils. Avaient. Reçu. Une. Réponse.

Sam se retint de sauter au plafond lorsque Crowley leur avait annoncé ce matin-là.

A peine leur prof leur avait lancé l'enveloppe sur la table qu'il s'était jeté dessus et l'avait délicatement déchirée sans l'abîmer. Déjà, le style d'écriture qui indiquait son nom et celui de Lucifer était hachuré et en lettres capitales. Ce qui donnait déjà peut-être un indice sur sa personnalité... il était peut-être du genre pointilleux. Il sortit la lettre en la dévorant des yeux. Il avait tellement hâte. Il...

\- SAM WINCHESTER, le coupa Crowley.

Sam se figea net.

\- Qui t'a autorisé à ouvrir ton courrier ?

Sam lança un regard suppliant à son professeur. Il ne pouvait pas leur faire ça ! Ils avaient envoyé leur lettre il n'y avait pas une semaine qu'ils avaient déjà une réponse – et ça, il ne s'y attendait tellement pas qu'il ne pouvait pas la quitter des yeux, cette lettre. Et puis recevoir un courrier, c'est tellement... tellement... génial.

\- Ne me fait pas ces yeux de... de...

Crowley sembla chercher ses mots quelques secondes, ce qui attira l'attention complet de la classe, avant que son regard ne s'illumine et qu'il lâche, fier de sa trouvaille :

\- De pauvre, pauvre petit élan battu !

L'attention de Sam se reporta lentement sur son professeur comme au ralenti.

… Hein

Quoi ?

Un élan ?

Un élan, battu ? Ça existe ça ? Un élan qui se fait battre ? C'est pas plutôt un élan « abattu » ? Comme dans la forêt, là, les chasseurs qui leur tirent dessus ? Et puis, même si le terme était voulu... Est-ce qu'un élan domestique pouvait même être possible ? Quelqu'un possède-t-il un élan dans son salon ? Ou dans sa chambre ? Et puis on dit pas « chien battu » plutôt, d'habitude ? Ou même un chat ? Et puis d'où il sortait cet élan d'abord ? QUI pourrait penser à un élan pour comparer quelqu'un ?

\- Un... un élan, répéta-t-il totalement éberlué.

Franchement ? Un élan ? Un _élan_ ?! Il n'y avait pas d'autres animaux sur terre ? Il avait une tête d'élan, peut-être ? Et pourquoi ne pas traiter Dean d'écureuil tant qu'on y était ?

\- Parfaitement, Sam. Ne me fait pas tes yeux d'élan battu. Ça ne marche pas avec moi. Alors, POSE CETTE LETTRE ET SORT TES AFFAIRES DE COURS.

\- Mais...

\- MAINTENANT

A regret, Sam glissa sa lettre dans la poche avant de son sac à dos et osa décocher à son prof' un regard haineux. Mais uniquement une fois de dos. Pas fou.

* * *

Les cours n'en finissaient pas bon dieu.

Si Sam avait hâte d'ouvrir sa lettre, qu'est-ce que Dean en crevait d'envie bon sang. Il avait saisi presque en tremblant sa réponse. Et puis il l'avait directement rangée dans son sac à dos sans oser y jeter le moindre coup d'œil et il s'était obligé à résister à la même tentation que son cadet.

Mais ça ne marchait pas. Pas vraiment. Il avait, certes, réussi à ne pas y penser au bout de cinq minutes. Pendant trente secondes.

Mais bon sang... ! qu'avait-il pu lui répondre ? Comment avait-il pu répondre à sa lettre ? Il était tellement... il pétait un plomb ce soir-là. Il ne savait plus vraiment ce qu'il avait écrit. Il ne voulait pas le savoir en fait. Quoique si. Si il voulait. Parce que les hommes ont toujours tendance à amplifier ce dont ils se souviennent, en bien ou en mal. Dean n'échappait pas à cette règle. Peut-être qu'il l'avait insulté. Il l'avait certainement insulté.

Et évidemment leur prof' ne les avait pas lues, ces lettres. Pourtant c'est lui leur prof' ! Il devrait le faire, c'est son boulot ! Il aurait certainement été punis mais au moins il n'y aurait pas eu d'erreurs ! Rien de ceci ne serait arrivé, et même si Crowley aurait une victoire sur lui, il n'aurait pas à se torturer l'esprit en cet instant même pour cette fameuse réponse. Non mais franchment, qu'est-ce qu'il aurait pu répondre... ? S'il avait été à sa place, qu'aurait-il fait ? Aurait-il ri ? Aurait-il ignoré ce qu'il y avait écrit ? Peut-être aurait-il simplement jeté la lettre ou mise de côté. Après tout ce n'est qu'un correspondant, n'est-ce pas... Mais Dean ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Ce n'était qu'un correspondant, mais ce correspondant pourrait être sympa. S'il était un con fini, il ne le regretterait pas. En fait, il espérait même que ce type soit un abruti sadique de première qualité qui ne mériterait que ça, une lettre inintéressante et moqueuse. Au moins il aurait le sentiment de ne pas avoir eu tout à fait tort de l'écrire.

Mais là il ne savait pas qui était le destinataire, et ne pas savoir ça... arh ! Il avait ce sentiment d'avoir fait quelque chose de mal, et il voulait le rattraper mais il n'en avait aucune idée.

Et il mourrait d'envie de la lire, cette lettre. Et il mourrait d'envie de la jeter au loin, de la noyer, de la brûler, cette lettre. Le premier contact entre deux personnes est toujours important, mais là... Cette question n'arrêtait pas de tourner en boucle dans sa tête.

_Qu'a-t-il bien pu répondre ?_

\- Dean ? demanda Martin Creaser, leur professeur d'histoire géographie.

L'interpellé sursauta à son nom, ce qui lui fit perdre le fil de ses pensées instantanément.

Ses yeux verts se tournèrent vers lui. L'homme était de taille moyenne, chemise légère aujourd'hui, chauve avec quelques cheveux blancs sur la tête... l'un des profs que Dean trouvait plutôt normal, dans ce lycée de fous – pour la pluparts.

\- Oui ?

\- Revient parmi nous s'il te plaît. Je n'ai pas envie de devoir te remettre une bulle dans ta participation cette semaine.

\- Oui monsieur, répondit distraitement le jeune homme.

Fichue lettre.

Fichus cours.

Vivement la fin de journée.

\- Bien. Maintenant ouvrez votre livre à la page 51. Kevin, au tableau.

* * *

\- Tu mérites de mourir dans d'affreuses souffrances.

Sam jeta un regard totalement désintéressé à son frère qui signifiait : « oh tu ne vas pas ne faire tout un plat. »

\- Tu as _osé_ prendre la dernière assiette de tarte ?

Le cadet soupira.

\- Oui, Dean, mais...

\- La _dernière_ ? Sous mon nez ?

\- Oui, appuya Sam qui commençait visiblement à être agacé par ce dialogue de sourds. Oui, Dean, mais je peux très bien...

Dean ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir. Il avait une tête qui paraissait réellement offensée. Ça faisait presque peur.

\- _TU _as pris la dernière part de tarte. Du self. Sous mon nez. Juste parce que j'ai été assez gentil pour te faire passer devant moi. Tu as pris la dernière. Tu l'as prise. Tu as pris ma vie. Tu as pris ma récompense et mon bien le plus précieux qui embellissait ma journée. Tu as osé. Tu. As. Osé. Toi. Mon propre frère. J'ai été trahi _par mon propre frère_.

Sam prit une grande inspiration et tenta de s'exprimer mais Dean le coupa une fois encore :

\- Je te renie, Sam. Je te renie. Comment peux-tu me lâcher comme ça ? Comment as-tu pu faire ça, toi ? Tu ne mérites pas moins que de mourir étouffé par la haine de toutes les tartes du monde.

Garth qui attendait derrière dans la file du self-service se risqua à intervenir :

\- Hum, heu, Dean, vous parlez bien d'une tarte ?

\- Shht, le repoussa Dean d'une main sans même lui prêter la moindre attention.

Derrière, Charlie répondit à Garth en chuchotant un pauvre :

\- Je crois bien que oui.

Quelques cris de mécontentements fusèrent un peu plus loin. En même temps, vu qu'ils étaient en plein milieu de la file et qu'ils la bloquaient à cause de cette stupide dispute, les autres ne pouvaient plus avancer et tout était retenu par ce dialogue de dingues.

Sam leva les yeux au ciel. Okay c'était bon, son aîné avait _enfin_ arrêté son délire, il allait pouvoir commencer à se défendre. Et vite parce qu'il n'avait pas envie de se faire remarquer plus encore – même si Crowley s'était parfaitement bien chargé de les mettre en valeur, lui et son frère.

\- Bon, tu m'écoutes maintenant Dean ? lui demanda-t-il en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens. J'AI osé. Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que, premièrement, je n'avais pas vu que c'était _une tarte_ mais que je pensais que c'était _un gâteau_, et que, secondement, je n'avais pas vu que c'était _la dernière part_.

C'est là que Dean sembla s'étouffer presque sur place.

\- Un gâteau ? On ne confond pas un tarte avec un gâteau, Sammy ! Et...

\- Hey ! Vous avancez les blaireaux devant oui ?! leur cria Dick derrière.

Instantanément les épaules de Sam s'affaissèrent. Blaireaux. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous à les traiter de tout et n'importe quoi aujourd'hui ? Blaireaux, élan ? Le prochain, c'était quoi ? Zèbre ?

Dean se retourna et lui lança un magistral :

\- La ferme !

Puis il se tourna à nouveau vers son frère.

\- Voici le deal, lâcha Sam paraissant tout à coup très très trèèès fatigué. Tu prends ma part de gâ... tarte, et en échange tu oublies tout ce qui vient de se passer et on avance pour ne pas plus gêner le self. Ça marche ?

Dean plissa des yeux à cette annonce avant de fixer ouvertement l'assiette dans laquelle se trouvait son dessert préféré. Une fois encore, Sam soupira, se força à sourire en penchant légèrement la tête en avant et de saisir l'assiette pour la déposer dans le plateau de son frère.

Des fois il se demandait pourquoi est-ce qu'ils étaient frères.

Ah oui, c'est vrai.

Ils ne l'avaient pas choisi et c'était la vie. On devait faire avec, comme tout le monde.

Le regard de Dean ne lâcha pas le plat. Lorsque la main de Sam s'éloigna de son plateau, un sourire illumina son visage et il lança finalement à Sam :

\- Deal. Mais ne t'avise plus jamais de confondre tarte et gâteau.

\- Okay.

\- Oh, vous avez fini oui ? s'énervaient Dick et quelques gars de sa bande, dont un certain Gordon que Dean reconnut pour avoir traîné un peu avec lui au collège.

Sam leva une main en l'air en signe de paix.

\- Oui, oui, on avance.

C'est à ce moment-là que la cuisinière du self, Jenny Klein, apparut au comptoir afin de comprendre la raison pour laquelle un bouchon avait été créé. Sam et Dean se dépêchèrent de finir de se servir et déguerpirent vers la table installée le plus loin possible de la salle, suivis de près par le reste du groupe.

* * *

\- Je veux lire ma leeettre... se lamentait Ed Zeddmore qui avait rejoint la bande en tant que squatteur avec Harry Spangler qui approuvait de la tête.

\- Je crois que t'es pas le seul, marmonna Sam pour toute réponse.

Silence de mort depuis leur installation à cette table. Alors qu'ils entamaient tous leur dessert – sauf Sammy vu qu'il l'avait sacrifié pour Dean – Ed avait finalement brisé le silence.

\- Dites-moi que je n'ai pas rêvé, lâcha Jo'. Vous vous êtes réellement disputés, vous deux, là, parce vous vouliez une part de gâteau ? C'est pour ça que vous avez bloqué tout le monde ?

\- En clair, oui, répondit Dean sans la moindre honte apparente.

\- Vous êtes totalement chtarbés.

Mais Dean n'écoutait déjà plus, bien trop occupé à savourer sa tarte.

De toute façon, il ne pouvait faire que ça. Ça lui permettait d'éviter de trop penser encore à cette lettre. Il pourrait enfin la lire ce soir, de toute façon.

Une fois encore, la tarte était la solution à tout et lui ôtait tous ses maux. Le meilleur remède du monde.

Il décida toutefois qu'il irait dire un mot ou deux aux chefs cuistos.

Elle était bonne, certes, cette tarte, mais la qualité restait tout de même à désirer.

* * *

_« A Dean Winchester,_

_Comme tu le sais – puisque c'est toi qui a commencé cet échange –, moi c'est Castiel. Castiel Novak. Je suis en effet « L'Inconnu qui t'oblige indirectement à écrire cette lettre. » _

_Je te rassure tout de suite, je suis dans la même situation : je dois ici répondre à un inconnu qui m'a adressé une lettre et à qui je dois répondre. Et dans ce cas-là, j'aurais certainement dû commencer par un « A l'Inconnu qui m'oblige directement à répondre à cette lettre qu'il a adressé à moi un Inconnu qui l'oblige également à écrire indirectement cette lettre par le biais de nos professeurs à qui nous n'avons rien demandé du temps et qui nous font s'adresser des lettres entre inconnues totalement incohérentes » mais en fin de compte je risquerai de me mélanger les pinceaux si ce n'est pas déjà fait en essayant de formuler cette phrase. Et puis ça fait un peu long, comme début. »_

Ah, oui. D'accord.

Il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ce genre de réponse, en fait. Il s'attendait plus à... A quoi s'attendait-il au fait ? Il n'en avait absolument aucune idée, finalement.

Du coup, c'était peut-être mieux comme ça.

Même s'il n'avait aucune idée de comment il devait prendre cette introduction et la manière dont il devait voir son correspondants. Disons que pour l'instant, il avait un peu de mal à le cerner. Même s'il y a avait une chose dont il était content, c'est qu'il semblait jouer le jeu en fin de compte. Et ça le rassurait. Il n'était pas tombé sur un crétin de première qui aurait signalé sa lettre au professeur en demandant « Monsieur, est-ce que c'est normal ? ». Enfin d'un autre côté, s'il pouvait se fier encore à son instinct, il pouvait aussi voir que ce type n'avait pas l'air du con fini qu'il espérait sans vraiment l'espérer en fait.

Argh.

Il n'arrivait pas à déterminer encore s'il était rassuré par ce début ou non.

Et d'après ce qu'il pouvait voir... Il devait certainement penser que Dean avait voulu commencer par une relation franche et honnête entre eux, et du coup a voulu prendre le même chemin, ce qui signifie que... qu'il se présentait le plus sincèrement possible en prenant un recul impressionnant.

Et Dean rageait de ne plus se souvenir exactement de ce qu'il avait exactement mis dans sa propre lettre.

C'est donc tout naturellement qu'il appris que Castiel Novak était un jeune homme sérieux mais plutôt asocial en général bien qu'il ne soit pas du genre antipathique, qu'il avait également quelques frères et une famille plutôt large – et il apprit donc par la même occasion que Lucifer faisait également plus ou moins parti de sa famille ah bon – qu'il aimait à peu près presque tous les genres de musiques et qu'il s'adaptait aux préférences des autres à ce niveau-là, qu'il avait développé non pas un comme Dean un goût pour les tartes mais les hamburgers même s'il n'en refuserait pas une, de tarte. Il a également un père qu'il connaît très peu et qu'il n'a presque jamais vu, toujours en voyage d'affaires, et Dean faisait parti de ces personnes qui pouvait mieux comprendre que les autres ce qu'il ressentait. En ce qui concerne les journaux intimes il en avait un étant petit comme la plupart des enfants mais ses frères s'étant moqués de lui ou le lui volant, ne respectant pas son intimité, l'avaient forcé plus ou moins directement petit à petit à délaisser ce genre-là. Mais il disait pouvoir comprendre le sentiment de Dean.

Les pensées de Dean s'arrachaient de la feuille que lui avait envoyée Castiel Novak pour se ficher au loin, dans le vide. Puis au bout de quelques grosses secondes il reprenait conscience et se remettait à lire.

« _Je suis désolé d'avoir pris ton temps et de t'avoir fait rater ce dont tu m'as parlé, Dr. Sexy. Je connais cette série grâce – ou à cause – de l'un de mes frères qui s'amuse à la critiquer de temps à autres même si j'ai toutes les raisons de penser qu'il l'apprécie en fait réellement sans se l'avouer à lui-même tant il aime la critiquer. »_

C'est ce genre de déclaration qui faisait perdre ses moyens à Dean. Il ne savait _absolument_ pas quoi en penser. Se vexer et lui répondre avec rage et enthousiasme que cette série était fichée parmi les meilleures au monde ou bien voir qu'au moins son correspondant n'est pas non plus un inculte de dernière classe et que sa famille – qui a l'air assez spéciale soit dit en passant – pouvait avoir de bons goûts.

_« Enfin, d'un autre côté comme tu dis, si ça peut te permettre de faire rager ton prof', ne t'en prive pas non plus. Après tout ce n'est pas moi qui vais me plaindre, même si j'avoue avoir eu quelques craintes au départ en ce qui concerne cette correspondance... Je ne suis pas très doué avec les mots. »_

Première pensée de Dean à cette dernière phrase : « Oh, un ami »

_« J'avoue que ta lettre est spéciale, mais ça ne me gêne pas au contraire, j'ai plus l'impression déjà d'être dans le vrai que les autres qui se plantent une façade devant leur visage et n'en bougent pas... »_

Il avait rapidement terminé sa lettre dans un traditionnel _« A bientôt sans doute – puisque nous le devons. Castiel Novak »_

A peine avait-il finir de lire ce courrier que Dean s'enfonça dans son siège en soupirant bruyamment, les mains rassemblées derrières sa nuque pour légèrement s'étirer.

Pfff...

Que devait-il penser de cette réponse ?

Il était évident que c'était une catastrophe. Non, c'était merveilleux. ...Non, non, plutôt idéal. A moins que ça ne soit le début de l'Apocalypse.

Mais étrangement, il ne se sentait plus si mal que ça. Enfin, il voulait dire, heu, c'était une réponse qui ne l'avait pas déçu au moins. Peut-être que c'est mieux comme ça, finalement. Qu'il se soit trompé de lettre.

Et maintenant il se sentait vachement inspiré pour lui répondre, à ce Novak. Pour une fois, ça n'allait pas traîner. Et puis autant en profiter, au moins ça sera fait.

Dean se pencha sur son bureau, attrapa une feuille blanche qui traînait dans les parages, plaça la lettre de son correspondant devant ses yeux et entreprit de lui écrire une réponse.

Ce soir, pour une fois, sa plume le démangeait.

* * *

Il était plutôt réservé.

Sam savait ce qu'étaient les risques d'avoir un correspondant. Il peut y avoir une très bonne entente, une indifférence totale à l'égard de l'autre comme une totale opposition. Sa lettre avait été une banale formalité traditionnelle, et la réponse aussi. Même si Sam pouvait voir que, quand même, son correspondant était assez réservé.

Il ne pensait pas.

Le voyait-il comme une brute épaisse de lycée ? Comme le caïd de la bande ? Impossible à dire, quand on a un correspondant qui s'appelle Lucifer on peut très bien s'imaginer un adolescent « normal » d'école comme un affreux diable rouge avec des sabots de chèvres, une queue en fourche, des oreilles pointues, un nez crochu, une barbiche en avant et des cornes plantées sur le crâne.

C'est en lisant sa lettre que Sam eut envie de voir sa tête. Parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à se faire une idée. Il y avait comme quelque chose qui le bloquait. Et il n'aimait pas vraiment ça.

Il avait vu Dean dans la soirée ; apparemment son frère s'était prêté au jeu même s'il ne s'y attendait pas vraiment. Au moins il savait qu'il était tombé sur quelqu'un de plutôt sympa – ou alors qui pourrait peut-être gérer son caractère de cochon.

Toujours était-il qu'il ne voulait pas répondre dans les âneries habituelles parce que ça n'aurait aucun intérêt. Il avait envie de discuter de culture, des infos, de la vie en générale, de tout et de rien.

Et c'était Dean qui avait lâché l'idée à table alors qu'il s'attaquait à son cheese-burger – refusant de manger ce que lui proposait Sam qu'il considérait comme « de la nourriture de lapin ».

\- Dis-moi Sammy, tu disais toi-même que tu aimais correspondre. Et vu que tu passes ton temps sur ton laptop, tu dois en avoir, non, des correspondants ?

Il avait grimacé. Dean ne comprenait pas vraiment le concept. Déjà, il préférait les lettres, même si internet allait plus vite évidemment. Mais aller sur internet, ça faisait site de rencontres... ce qu'il n'aimait pas vraiment, non.

Et puis ça lui a explosé en pleine face.

L'évidence.

Bien sûr, ils allaient continuer à s'envoyer des lettres parce que c'est le protocole et puis, recevoir une lettre est toujours appréciable. Mais tout s'éclaira intérieurement. Ça serait plus simple, les formules de politesses et banalités hebdomadaires seraient vite réglés comme ça. Et puis de voir si Lucifer accepte ou non serait un pas en avant. Au moins il saurait s'il prenait plaisir à entretenir une correspondance avec lui ou non. Et donc, dans sa lettre de retour, il allait envoyer à Lucifer son pseudo Skype.

* * *

Bon j'avoue que je me suis éclatée avec l'élan - et puis je vous l'avais dit : Crowley avait prévenu qu'il chercherait un surnom pour différencier les Winchesters même si il n'en a pas besoin en fait. Et la tarte aussi, même si c'était pas forcément utile. Enfin ça ne peut pas faire de mal. A la demande je pourrai peut-être ajouter quelques profs', comme vous voulez.

Je vous remercie encore pour vos reviews, vous m'avez quasiment tous déclaré que vous saviez que Dean se tromperait de lettre, ça m'a fait sourire x)

Ne me refusez pas une review, et je me ferai une joie de vous répondre si vous avez envie de discuter même avec moi de tout et de rien ou juste me poser des questions ou quoique se soit d'autre. Voilà voilà ~

Merci encore !


	4. Internet

Bonsoir ! Je suis fière de moi, je tiens mes engagements et comme promis je vous poste ce chapitre dans la semaine - j'ai cru que j'y arriverai jamais. Et oui, je suis suicidaire puisque j'ai pleins d'autres fics en route :') (du genre commencer sur un coup de tête une série de drabbles sur X-men, ou se casser la tête à essayer d'écrire la suite de Supernatural Network ou Facebook Storybrooke \- non je n'ai pas oublié - ou encore Dom Winchester et Réincarnation et même Do not forget me, enfin vous voyez, c'est la cata :'D) Breeeeeef, le chapitre est là, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, le prochain sera donc pour la semaine prochaine !

Bonne lecture~

* * *

**INTERNET**

* * *

Tout s'était très vite passé, avant même qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

Si en effet, il avait envoyé son adresse Skype à Lucifer – dit comme ça on se croirait dans une comédie de mauvais goût – il ne s'attendait pas réellement à... hé bien, à lui parler sur Skype. Il avait peut-être pensé qu'il l'ignorerait, ou qu'il lui répondrait tout simplement que, de Skype, il n'en avait pas, désolé. Sauf que ça ne s'était pas passé comme ça.

De toute façon, ça ne se passe jamais comme on le prévoit.

Il n'avait pas attendu de répondre dans une lettre ou quoique se soit d'autres, non. Il était simplement passé à l'action.

Et maintenant, Sam était là, face à son ordinateur, l'onglet indiquant l'invitation d'un certain ''Luci-666-Novak''. Il gardait la bouche entrouverte, témoignant explicitement son choc.

C'était une soirée on ne pouvait plus normale : journée école, travailler, cantine, Dean, les amis, les profs barbants, les récrés, l'ennui, rentrer à la maison et _laptop _– Dr. Sexy pour Dean.

Alors voilà, non, il ne s'y était pas vraiment attendu.

En entendant de sa chambre le générique de la série de son frère depuis le salon, l'esprit de Sam sembla se remettre en marche et son regard repris vie. Et sa main. Qui se posa sur la souris de son ordinateur pour glisser en tremblant légèrement sur « accepter ».

Le jeune homme inspira lentement, puis cliqua.

C'était parti.

* * *

\- SAMMYYYYY ! A TAAAAAABLE !

Malédiction.

Le sort ne jouait plus en sa faveur.

Sam grogna après s'être assuré de bien avoir Lucifer – ou plutôt ''Luci-666-Novak'' - dans ses contacts.

A peine avait-il accepté la demande de son correspondant que Dean l'avait appelé à table.

D'ailleurs… il l'avait appelé à table ? Depuis quand mangeaient-ils si tôt... ? Et depuis quand était-ce Dean qui l'appelait _lui_ à table ?

A regret, il quitta son bureau et dévala les marches d'escalier pour se rendre dans la cuisine. C'est en entrant dans la salle qu'il eut les réponses à ses questions

\- Papa ?

John Winchester se retourna vers son fils cadet et un sourire immédiat illumina son visage. Il écarta les bras et étreignit son fils. Lorsque Sam se dégagea, il put constater à quel point son père paraissait fatigué tant ses traits étaient tirés. Il esquissa un petit sourire gêné et s'assit autour de la table familiale.

Tout le monde était là, enfin. Ne manquait plus que leur mère...

\- Depuis combien de temps tu étais parti, déjà ? demanda Sam.

\- Sept semaines, répondit John. Vous m'avez manqué.

Dean sourit à ses paroles tandis que Sam baissa la tête.

Il avait tellement l'habitude de le voir partir qu'il ne pouvait plus dire qu'il lui manquait. Pas qu'il ne l'aimait pas, non, au contraire. Mais son absence faisait maintenant parti du quotidien, et bien qu'il soit très heureux de le retrouver, il devait avouer quand même qu'il ne lui manquait plus... Il n'était pas comme Dean, qui lui vouait une claire admiration.

Disons qu'il s'était simplement détaché de tout ça. Et puis, contrairement à son aîné, il n'avait pas connu leur mère et il savait que leur père n'avait pas toujours été le même : avant il faisait plus attention, il était plus décontracté, plus joyeux, d'après Dean. Mais après les souvenirs d'un enfant sont souvent modifiés selon sa perception.

Mais voilà. Lorsque la mort frappait une famille il y avait toujours des conséquences.

\- Alors, quoi de neuf ? questionna John en se servant d'un peu de pâtes.

\- Nous sommes dans la même classe, lança Dean.

John ne put s'empêcher de pouffer.

\- Ils vont avoir du fil à retordre.

\- Hey ! s'indigna Sam. On se parle à peine.

\- Heu, nope, le contredit son frère. On traîne tout le temps ensemble avec les autres.

Sam leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Oui non mais ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. On ne fait rien de spécial en cours.

\- Ah ? Ça m'étonne, rit John. J'aurai pourtant juré qu'à vous deux vous lanceriez l'Apocalypse.

\- Hin hin, très drôle.

\- On verra ça dans votre bulletin de notes. Quand est-ce qu'on le reçoit à ce propos ?

\- Heu...

\- Hrm.

Le père de famille haussa un sourcil à cette hésitation générale.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait encore.

\- Mais absolument rien, s'insurgea Sam.

\- Non, non, appuya mollement Dean.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous me paraissez convaincants, vous devriez être avocats.

Sam soupira et, après avoir interrogé Dean du regard, enchaîna :

\- Tu vas rire, mais je crois qu'on n'a jamais de chance.

\- Sans blague, dit John le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Les résultats seront comme d'habitude. Sauf en langues.

\- Sauf en langues. D'accord. Et pourquoi ça ?

\- En langues et quelques autres matières.

\- Parce que le prof.

Sam approuva d'un hochement de tête.

\- Le prof ?

\- Tu vois le genre de curé des églises habillés en noir au gros bide, le crâne parsemé de quelques pauvres petits cheveux survivants noirs, les petits yeux vicieux, la barbe mal rasée de temps à autre et cette envie de le baffer toutes les deux secondes ?

\- Heu... jusqu'à l'envie de le baffer toutes les deux secondes, oui.

\- Bien. Maintenant essaie de visualiser ensuite le genre de type qui se régale tous les jours à foutre la honte à deux élèves en particulier – un jour Sam, l'autre moi – et dont le plaisir ne passe que par la souffrance et l'humiliation des autres, sans oublier évidemment les insultes quotidiennes et j'en passe.

\- … A vous entendre, votre professeur est Satan en personne.

Sam manqua de s'étouffer tandis que Dean retint un petit rire.

\- C'est presque ça.

\- Et c'est ce qui expliquera vos mauvaises notes.

\- Absolument.

\- Si tu veux un exemple, j'ai récemment été surnommé « l'élan » quand il ne s'amuse pas à le traduire en Anglais juste pour varier un peu. Il en est même arrivé à m'appeler « _moose_ » et Dean « _not moose_ ».

\- C'est recherché tout ça.

\- N'est-ce pas.

\- Original néanmoins.

\- Je te présente Crowley.

* * *

Une fois le repas terminé, alors que Sam s'éclipsa discrètement de table contrairement à son habitude pour se précipiter dans sa chambre et John ayant entrepris de faire un petit somme, Dean prit la décision de suivre son frangin le plus discrètement possible.

Il avait bien vu la manière dont il se comportait à table. Il savait qu'il ne paraissait pas aussi proche de leur père que lui, mais Sammy ne manifestait généralement jamais une si forte envie de retourner dans sa chambre. A moins qu'il ne se soit mis à Dr. Sexy, il n'en voyait pas ce qui aurait pu le préoccuper à ce point.

A moins qu'il n'aie caché une tarte sous son lit et ne veuille la manger tout seul sans partager. Et si c'était le cas, il ne s'en sortirait pas comme ça. Aucune tarte ne rentrait dans cette maison sans faire un petit tour dans son estomac, c'était la règle – non, mieux, c'était la tradition. En échange il laissait Sammy tranquille et libre de s'acheter sa nourriture habituelle de lapin là, avec ses salades, ses bananes et tout.

Quoiqu'il en soit, une fois Sam dans sa chambre, longeant le mur tel un agent secret – ou un stalker en fait. Ou même un paparazzi. M'enfin c'est toujours plus classe les agents secrets. En fait il se prit littéralement pour James Bond, ses deux mains jointes, les deux index et annulaires pointés vers le haut en guise de revolver, jetant un regard mystérieux vers la chambre de Sam Winchester, fils de John Winchester, cible et victime de la mission. Dean aurait les moyens de le faire parler, foi de Winchester !

La patience n'étant pas réellement son fort, il se décida à pénétrer illégalement sur les lieux interdits. Sans un bruit, il roula au sol, adopta la position « lézard » et se mit à ramper vers le bureau de Sam où celui-ci se tenait. Toujours immobile, il cliquait sur son ordinateur et Dean releva la tête en tirant la langue pour essayer de voir ce qu'il trafiquait, en vain. Il se remit donc à ramper le plus discrètement possible – c'est à dire en tentant de retenir sa respiration ce qui provoquait plus de bruits encore et par des petits frottements au sol.

\- … Dean, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Par les trois saintes paires d'ailes du Biblique archange Gabriel.

Grillé.

Dean jura intérieurement et laissa tomber sa tête entre ses bras, abattu par la fatalité.

Son frère avait une ouïe et une perception bien trop développée, il n'y avait pas d'autres explications. Personne n'aurait pu le détecter, et il était à deux doigts de toucher le siège sur lequel était assis Sam. Il avait donc agit en parfait espion jusqu'à présent.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? insista Sam.

\- Top secret.

\- …

\- ...

\- Sérieusement ? Dean, qu'est-ce que tu veux.

\- Il ne te sera fait aucun mal si tu abdiques, Sammy.

\- Mais de quoi tu parles ?

\- Révèle-nous tout ce que tu sais.

Et il était schizophrène maintenant.

\- Hein ? répéta-t-il comprenant de moins en moins où voulait en venir son aîné. Et si tu t'expliquais clairement ?

\- …

\- Si tu n'as rien à faire, sort de ma chambre.

\- Oh, c'est bon hein, grogna Dean en se relevant les sourcils froncés, vexé part le comportement de son frère qu'il n'aie pas voulu jouer le jeu et aie bousillé sa ''couverture''.

\- Je me demande toujours lequel de nous deux est l'aîné parfois, soupira le jeune homme. Enfin. Donc, tu veux quoi ?

\- Y'a un truc qui se passe ? interrogea Dean.

Sam écarquilla les yeux en eut un mouvement de recul.

Décidément son frère était fort. Pourtant il avait tenté de dissimuler son excitation ce soir. Mais ça n'avait pas raté, il était évident que Dean l'avait remarqué. Il le connaissait trop bien.

Inutile de mentir, lorsque Dean voulait savoir quelque chose, il n'en démordait pas. Même s'il pouvait le comprendre, il aurait sans doute fait pareil. Satanée curiosité. Ça devait être de famille.

De toute façon, mentir n'était pas la question ; le problème n'était pas de cacher le fait que Lucifer et lui allaient pouvoir correspondre en direct sur internet, c'était plutôt que Dean l'apprenne en fait. Le connaissant, il allait le harceler pour voir sa tête et essayer de lui parler pour lui sortir il ne savait quelle stupidité à cause de son prénom – et il n'imaginait même pas sa réaction s'il voyait son pseudo : quelle idée aussi de s'appeler Lucifer et de placer le nombre 666 par la suite...

Alors qu'il se torturait mentalement sur l'intrigue de « quelle-serait-la-décision-la-plus-sage-à-prendre-sans-que-par-la-suite-je-ne-m'en-morde-les-doigts ? » un _« bloup »_ typique des alertes de messages de Skype intervint, surprenant les deux frères.

\- A qui tu parles ? demanda Dean en se penchant sur l'ordinateur. Lu... Luci-666-Nov... Novak ?! lut-il à voix haute. Sérieusement Sammy ? Tu voulais me cacher ça ?

Le propriétaire du laptop était partagé entre deux envies : celle de lire ce qu'avait pu lui envoyer Lucifer et celle de se frapper la tête contre un mur parce que Dean.

\- Dean, je viens à peine de l'accepter, j'aimerai bien lui parler, tu pourrais pas sortir... ?

Le visage de Dean s'illumina.

\- C'est tellement cool d'avoir un pote qui s'appelle Lucifer. Il doit trop être d'enfer.

Sam ne cacha pas son rictus à ses paroles.

\- Oui, bon, tu peux partir ?

\- Rho ça va Sammy je vais pas te le voler hein.

\- Avoue que tu fais ça parce que tu es jaloux. Je suis pas aveugle non plus, j'ai bien vu que toi aussi tu aimes bien parler avec ce Castiel aussi. Mais ce n'est pas une critique hein, je suis super content que tu aies changé d'avis à ce niveau-là tu sais !

Le sourire de Dean s'évanouit immédiatement.

Sam ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre.

\- Au pire, je peux aussi m'arranger pour que Lucifer me passe l'adresse de Castiel pour que vous puissiez vous parler aussi tous les deux, suggéra-t-il.

\- Heu...

\- Allez, t'as rien à perdre.

\- Bah, pourquoi pas, oui...

\- Super. Maintenant tu me laisses ? Je te la donne après.

\- Hein ? Ah, ouais.

Lorsque Dean referma la porte derrière lui, Sam se décontracta enfin un peu. Mais il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il avait enfin réussi pour la première fois à obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Il n'avait jamais réussi auparavant encore.

Et puis, ça arrangeait tout le monde maintenant. En donnant Castiel en contact à Dean, Dean ne viendrait pas voir ses conversations avec l'adolescent-au-nom-de-Satan. Et Dean pourrait également échanger plus rapidement avec le frère de Lucifer ou son cousin ou il ne savait plus quoi.

En bref, c'était gagnant-gagnant.

Il aimait déjà bien ce Castiel.

* * *

_« Hey. »_

C'était court, bête et ça avait le mérite d'être clair. Un petit bonjour à la bonne franquette.

Il ne savait pas à quoi il aurait dû s'attendre en guise de premier message, mais bon c'était déjà mieux que rien. Il savait que si Lucifer n'avait pas fait le premier pas, il serait resté bloqué devant son bureau à regarder son Skype et à hésiter à lui écrire quelque chose ou non. Il le bénit pour ça.

Rapidement et sans réfléchir, Sam lui commença à pianoter sur les touches de son clavier.

_« Hey. Lucifer ? »_

L'évolution de leur relation était maintenant entre les mains de Dieu.

_« Oui. Qui d'autre ? »_

_« Je ne sais pas. On ne sait jamais. »_

Instant de silence.

_« Tu es parano ?_ »

_« … Non, pas vraiment. Disons simplement que je voulais être sûr d'avoir bien accepté la bonne personne. »_

_« Ah. »_

Il était hors de question que cet échange ne s'arrête là.

_« Comment ça va ? »_

_« Bien. J'ai reçu ta lettre hier, mais j'ai souvent des problèmes de connexion chez moi. Le réseau passe mal. Trou paumé, vois-tu. Je préfère te prévenir si ça coupe soudainement. »_

_« Ah. D'accord. »_

_« Il fait beau chez vous ? »_

Décidément il le surprenait assez, et pourtant ses questions étaient banales. Dean l'avait-il contaminé sur ses préjugés de Lucifer-Satan ?

Il jeta un coup d'œil rapide par la fenêtre.

_« Nuageux. Et vous ? »_

_« Il pleut. »_

Ah. Avant qu'il n'aie le temps de demander quoique se soit, son correspondant revint à la charge.

_« C'est toi sur la photo ? »_

Oh. Oh merde. La photo.

Sa photo de profil. Il avait oublié de la changer.

On pouvait en effet voir très nettement un Sam vêtu d'une chemise à carreaux, le visage sali par le gâteau qui avait été fraîchement écrasé sur son visage par surprise, Dean à ses côté arborant un sourire démoniaque et tenant une assiette de la main droite qui avait contenu l'arme du crime – et ça n'avait pas été une tarte mais un gâteau.

Si Dean s'était amusé à le faire rager par cette blague stupide, il avait réussi à prendre une photo de ce mémorable instant et d'en plus la mettre en image de profil récemment alors qu'il avait eut le malheur de laisser son _laptop_ sans surveillance.

Et pour couronner le tout, Sam pouvait constater que Lucifer n'avait pas fait la même erreur que lui : son image était grise.

_« Tu es lequel ? Attends laisse-moi deviner. »_

Instant de honte.

_« Celui qui grimace avec toute cette nourriture gâchée écrasée sur ton visage. »_

Ne pas perdre la face. Faire croire que cette image avait été voulue, que c'était pour le fun.

_« Bien vu. Comment as-tu su ? »_

_« Je sais pas. La personne à qui j'ai écrit que je me représentais mentalement ne ressemble pas à l'autre garçon. C'est ton frère ? »_

_« Oui. On dirait pas mais il est très chiant parfois. »_

_« Je vois ça. Pas de soucis. Je sais ce que c'est. »_

C'est à ce moment-là qu'il se rappela de l'adresse de Castiel.

_« Oh, je voulais te demander, tu aurais le pseudo Skype de Castiel Novak s'il te plaît ? »_

_« Ouais, je te l'envoie. »_

Et c'est après l'avoir communiquée à Dean que Sam passa sa soirée à essayer de tenir une conversation – sans se ridiculiser ou paraître bête – pour la première fois avec le fameux Lucifer.

* * *

\- Tu lui as parlé en direct ?

Sam hocha de la tête.

\- Du style tu l'as vu, tu lui as parlé de vive voix et tout ? demanda Charlie.

\- Non, non, quand même pas, bafouilla Sam.

La jeune fille haussa un sourcil.

\- Bah, ça sert à quoi que tu lui aies demandé son Skype si vous vous parlez même pas ?

\- Bah... A parler plus rapidement... ?

Elle soupira tandis que les autres levèrent les yeux au ciel.

Sam ne se vexa pas. En fait, non, il n'y avait pas pensé, tout simplement. Mais d'un autre côté, c'était bien aussi comme ça. Il avait entretenu une correspondance par lettre avec Lucifer, puis s'étaient parlé sur Skype mais pas par web-cam... Peut-être qu'ils y arriveraient un jour, mais hier soir, il savait qu'il n'aurait pas envie. Il voulait faire ça en prenant bien son temps.

\- Oui mais enfin, par rapport à vous, moi au moins j'ai échangé, je ne suis plus dépendant de la bonne volonté de Crowley.

\- C'est vrai, approuva Garth.

\- Vous avez de la chance d'avoir un correspondant, bougonna Charlie.

\- Personnellement je trouve mon corres' super sympa, enfonça Harry d'un sourire rayonnant. Bon, il est peu bizarre sur les bords, mais on s'entend plutôt bien.

A ces mots, tous les regards se tournèrent sur l'inséparable ami de Ed. Ces deux-là étaient deux véritables fans du Surnaturel, à tel point qu'ils avaient adopté le nom des Ghostfacers et même créé un site internet dédié à cette fascination totalement dingue. Alors, quelqu'un de bizarre, non, vraiment pas pire qu'eux, ils ne pensaient pas.

\- Moi, lança Ed, elle paraît plutôt du genre blasée. Elle hésite pas à me foutre des vents, c'est magnifique. Mais je suis sûr qu'il y a quelque chose entre nous, elle ne répondrait pas sinon... finit-il d'un air rêveur.

A ne pas en douter, Ed avait certainement dû voir une photo de sa correspondante. Le groupe se retint de lui rétorquer que, si elle lui répondait, c'était peut-être parce qu'elle était obligée, comme eux tous, et non pas parce qu'elle l'aimait bien. Ce dont ils doutaient à vrai dire, même si Ed pouvait quand même être un bon p'tit gars, il ne pensaient pas que Ruby serait du genre à le fréquenter, si elle était bien comme il la décrivait.

\- Tu as qui déjà ? demanda Kevin à Harry en ignorant Ed.

\- Andy. Andy Gallagher. Il regarde Dr. Sexy aussi, Dean, dit-il en se tournant vers l'intéressé.

Celui ne s'était pas vraiment encore mêlé à la conversation. Disons plutôt qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées. Il était vraiment heureux pour son frère, qui s'était maintenant rapproché de Lucifer, mais après qu'il lui aie donné le Skype de Castiel, il avait invité son correspondant sans hésiter, mais... mais ça ne s'était pas passé comme il l'avait pensé.

Il avait attendu une réponse. Quelque chose. Mais rien n'était venu. De la soirée.

Peut-être qu'il s'était trompé sur son compte, finalement. Peut-être que sa réponse signifiait plus ou moins implicitement : je me fous de ta gueule et j'en ai rien à faire de toi. Ce qui voulait dire que ce type ne voudrait pas lui parler comme Lucifer et Sam.

Il se maudit lui-même d'avoir été aussi naïf. Entraîné par l'enthousiasme de Sam qui l'avait contaminé, il avait oublié les risques de déceptions de ce genre de relations. Il savait maintenant qu'il ferait plus attention.

\- Dean ?

\- Hein ? Oh, c'est bien, affirma le blond sans vraiment paraître convaincu lui-même.

Sam fronça des sourcils et se rapprocha de son frère.

\- Ça va ?

\- Oui, oui, pas de soucis... Chuck n'est pas là ? esquiva-t-il en tentant de changer de conversation.

\- Il est malade. Jo' est partie lui apporter nos derniers cours.

\- Oh. Ah oui.

\- Tu es sûr que tu vas bien ?

Dean ragea intérieurement. Au lieu de détourner le sujet, il avait accentué l'attention générale à son égard. Rââââh mais il n'allait pas passer son temps à se poser des questions à propos de ce Castiel, il ne le connaissait même pas ! Il força un sourire avant de répondre :

\- Mais oui. C'est juste que je pensais à... je pensais à notre prochain devoir en langue, là. Il s'est lâché pour le coup, Crowley.

Il put constater que presque immédiatement, sa déclaration avait fait son effet. Dans la seconde qui suivit tous arborèrent une mine sombre et décomposée.

O.K, à retenir à l'avenir : pour ne plus parler de soit, parler de Crowley, on vous laisse tout de suite tranquille après. Et c'est une très bonne excuse, n'importe qui déprimerait si l'on parlait de Crowley. Sauf peut-être Dick.

\- Tu m'étonnes, renchérit Kevin. J'ai même pas compris la consigne.

\- Tout ce que j'ai retenu, c'est qu'on n'avait pas choisi notre binôme, maugréa Harry.

Ed lui lança un regard triste emplit de regret. On aurait dit que c'était la première fois qu'ils étaient séparés ces deux-là.

\- Argh, grimaça Charlie. Ne m'en parlez pas, je suis avec Dick.

Sam sursauta. Il n'aimait pas Dick, de vue il en avait déjà une mauvaise impression, même s'il n'aimait pas juger sur des à priori, il préférait ne pas avoir de contact avec lui. Il plaignait sincèrement Charlie.

\- Sérieusement ?

\- Ouais.

\- Mes condoléances.

\- Merci. Tu es avec qui ?

\- Kevin.

\- Oh, ça va, ça peut aller, il est pas trop ringard encore, lui, déclara la jeune fille rousse de manière appuyée de telle manière que cela n'échappe pas à Kevin.

\- Hey ! protesta celui-ci.

\- Rhôôô j'te charrie, rit-elle en lui assénant une petite claque dans le dos pour confirmer ses propos.

\- Et toi Dean ?

L'aîné des Winchesters grimaça. En fait, même s'il avait réussi à les occuper avec ça, il n'avait pas non plus spécialement envie de se souvenir de son binôme.

\- Gordon.

\- Ouille.

\- On fait un club, Dean ? proposa Charlie.

\- Attend, coupa Sam. Ça veut dire qu'on va devoir inviter Gordon à la maison pour pouvoir faire nos travaux de groupe ?

Dean laissa échapper un rire bruyant avant de rassurer son frère :

\- Non, non, non, absolument pas ça va pas, plus jamais je préfère encore mourir. Depuis le collège, ça m'a passé, ce type est un connard fini. Non on ira au CDI du lycée ou à la médiathèque, au pire.

En effet, Sam sembla plutôt rassuré par cette déclaration. Retrouver Gordon chez eux pour qu'il aille encore foutre le bordel dans sa chambre, farfouiller son ordinateur, coller des bouts de chewing-gum sous son lit et s'empiffrer tout le frigo, sans façons merci.

\- Les gars, lança Garth qui n'avait pas énormément parlé durant la conversation – pour une fois. Mauvaise nouvelle, je crois qu'il est l'heure de retourner en cours là.

A cette annonce, la bande soupira de concert, de même que les épaules s'affaissèrent de dépits et se dirigèrent lentement vers leurs sacs de cours.

Mais Garth n'avait pas fini :

\- Bonne nouvelle, le prof qu'on a est Ash' et qu'après notre journée est terminée.

La minute d'après, tous couraient, le sourire aux lèvres, vers leur salle de classe.

* * *

Hum, certes, j'ai beaucoup parlé de Sam, mais bon je parle aussi souvent de Dean hein alors voilà. Et oui j'ai mis John dans ce chapitre parce que c'était une bonne chose à faire. Voilà. J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, et je peux vous rassurer en ce qui concerne Chuck, il est tranquillement bien installé dans un canapé entrain de revisionner toutes les saison de Dr. Sexy et s'est vite débarrassé des devoirs qu'est passée lui donner Jo' dans un coin de sa chambre pour ne plus y toucher. Il reviendra bientôt parmi nous, ce n'est qu'un petit rhume - qu'il aimerait faire durer j'en suis sûre /PAN/

Enfin, je le confesse, je suis vraiment pas gentille avec Crowley j'en ai vraiment fait un prof' tyrannique. Mais je regrette rien. /SBAM/ Je vais peut-être vous poster un nouveau cours avec Ash' ça pourrait être sympa, à moins que vous ne préfériez Crowley ou peut-être même un prof' dont je n'ai jamais parlé encore que je pourrais facilement inclure. A vous de choisir !

Voilà voilà. Je vous remercie pour toutes vos reviews, vos follows et favoris, c'est un plaisir de lire vos impressions et commentaires, et si je n'ai pas répondu à tout le monde j'en suis désolée, je vais tâcher d'appliquer mes devoirs d'auteur dès maintenant.

A la semaine prochaine !

**Plume-now**


	5. L'annonce

AHAHAAAH NOUVEAU CHAPITREUUUH ! /SBOM/

Chers lecteurs, sachez que je vous aime.

Voilà, une bonne lecture à vous maintenant~

* * *

**L'ANNONCE**

* * *

_« Et sinon tu joues à quels jeux ? »_

_« Heu... Bah je joue pas tellement, en fait. Mais plus dans le style de _World Of Warcraft_. Tu vois le genre ? »_

_« Tu penses, j'y ai joué pendant des mois. J'étais un Draenei. »_

_« Personnellement, je préfère les Gobelins. Ou à la limite les Morts-Vivants. »_

Les mains de Sam s'immobilisèrent un instant au-dessus de son clavier et il se mit à rire. Il ne savait pas vraiment si c'était un rire nerveux ou pas, mais imaginer Lucifer en Gobelin ou en Mort-Vivant paraissait vraiment aberrant.

Puis une idée vint à l'esprit. Imaginer Lucifer...

Son correspondant avait vu sa photo. Photo qu'il n'avait pas changée, parce que ça ferait trop louche s'il le faisait juste après lui avoir parlé. Mais lui n'avait absolument aucune idée à quoi il ressemblait.

Et s'il... ?

Les doigts tendus, en véritable expert de l'informatique, Sam se remit à pianoter sur le clavier de son laptop.

_« Lucifer, est-ce que je peux voir une photo de toi ?_ »

Les secondes qui passèrent parurent affreusement longues.

_« Pourquoi faire ? »_

… Était-il sérieux en posant cette question ?

_« Voir à quoi tu ressembles »_

_« … »_

_« C'est pas équivalent, tu as vu ma tête, moi pas ! » _tenta-t-il pour se justifier.

_« Hé bien regarde-toi dans un miroir. »_

… Se moquait-il de lui ? Enfin au moins il le prenait avec humour pour l'instant. Il pouvait encore insister un peu.

_« Tu sais bien ce que je veux dire. »_

_« Je n'ai pas demandé à la voir, ta tête. »_

Outch.

Sam resta figé pendant quelques minutes face à son laptop, ne sachant que faire. Comment réagir. Que dire. Peut-être avait-il fait une gaffe finalement. Peut-être qu'il aurait dû se retenir. Attendre encore un peu, histoire de mieux se connaître encore.

_« Fichier envoyé _: IMG_20140619_152823 _»_

Le cœur de l'adolescent fit un bond dans sa poitrine.

Waw. Il ne s'y était absolument pas attendu là. Pas du tout non. A vrai dire la conversation commençait à tourner plutôt mal et il osa espérer que ce ne serait pas juste par cette petite demande que tout s'écroulerait au vu de sa réaction puisque, jusqu'à maintenant, il avait semblé refuser.

Il cliqua avec empressement sur l'image. Aussitôt un onglet apparut et prit tout l'espace de l'écran.

Sam eut un mouvement de recul.

L'image qui venait d'apparaître représentait bien Lucifer, en effet. Mais pas celui auquel il s'attendait. Un démon aux dents et oreilles pointues, enflammé et arborant une mine sadique et inflexible, les yeux fous, tenait une fourche des Enfers. Deux ailes noires brûlées et à demi-calcinées dans son dos paraissaient... l'empoisonner. Sa peau était rouge et noire.

Ce n'était pas une photo, mais cette représentation était plutôt réaliste. En tout cas, assez pour en boucher un coin à Sam dont les yeux s'étaient écarquillés d'horreur.

Il n'en avait pas vraiment peur, non, mais disons qu'il était assez surpris ça oui. Il se ré-enfonça dans son siège, encore sous le choc.

Pourquoi diab... pourquoi donc est-ce que Lucifer lui avait cette image... ? Voulait-il à ce point se foutre de sa gueule ?

C'est ce que Sam ressentait, en tout cas. Être la victime d'une stupide blague, d'être malmené. Juste le jouet divertissant du correspondant...

Le brun resta près de dix minutes à observer son écran, penseur. Comme s'il cherchait à sonder l'esprit de Lucifer à travers la représentation de Satan. Aucun _« bloup »_ ne l'interrompit. Lucifer ne semblait pas s'inquiéter de sa subite absence. Peut-être s'y attendait-il, à moins qu'il n'aie un problème de réseau comme il l'avait prévenu. Tant mieux, de toute façon. Il avait besoin de réfléchir à ce qu'il avait fait, parce que répondre tout de suite risquerait de faire plonger leur correspondance.

Il avait l'intuition que cet instant était primordial. Il ne devait en aucun cas se permettre de faire une gaffe, encore. Et c'est en ayant ces pensées qu'il mit enfin le doigt dessus.

Nooon... Peut-être que finalement... Sam n'était pas la victime, non... la victime n'était pas celui qu'il pensait être... c'était Lucifer.

Il se frappa la main contre le front. Quel abruti ! Il aurait dû s'en douter.

Évidemment que porter un nom tel que Lucifer de nos jours ne doit pas être facile. Mais il avait discuté avec lui sans s'en préoccuper qu'il n'y faisait plus attention. Même Dean avait arrêté de le charrier avec ça. Enfin, Dean... d'un autre côté, son frangin s'était fait plus discret, ces derniers temps. Et ça ne le ressemblait pas vraiment.

Il comprenait enfin. S'il s'appelait Lucifer depuis plus de quinze ans, quelle aurait été sa vie à lui... ? Il avait dû en baver, c'était clair...

Et dans la logistique des choses, il n'avait pas dû échapper à la cruauté de ses camarades, à n'en pas douter.

C'était clair.

En lui demandant une photo de lui, Lucifer était persuadé que Sam n'échapperait pas à la règle. Il pensait qu'il allait l'enfoncer. Qu'il ricanerait. Qu'il serait comme les autres. Éternelles moqueries.

Alors il avait prévenu. Une protection dans l'offensive.

Il s'était auto-flagellé.

* * *

Bon. Il devait faire cette fichue recherche de groupe. Il devait à nouveau accepter Gordon dans ses amis. Juste pour ça.

Il avait tenté de l'éviter, mais non. On ne peut pas vraiment le faire lorsqu'on est dans la même classe. Et puis, du fait que Gordon et Dick soient meilleurs amis, il n'avait pas non plus envie que tout retombe sur Charlie. Enfin bon, il avait quand même put s'arranger pour qu'il n'aie que son Skype et pas son numéro de téléphone.

C'est bien plus facile de bloquer quelqu'un sur Skype que quelqu'un par téléphone portable. Même s'il savait que Sam pourrait certainement l'aider dans ce domaine là.

Voilà. Ils devaient donc faire cette fichue recherche. Sauf qu'il connaissait bien Gordon. Il ne travaillerait pas. Et lui non plus, d'ailleurs. … Si ça n'avait pas été un devoir donné par Crowley. Urgh.

Il sentait bien que ce devoir serait du 97 % de Dean Winchester et 3 % de Gordon Walker. Les 3 % étant une relecture rapide de son animal de camarade, et l'impression des documents vu qu'ils n'avaient pas d'imprimantes chez eux.

Il préférait quand c'était l'inverse.

Dean tapa les mots clés dans la barre de recherche de Google et cliqua sur la première page qui se présenta. Wikipédia, ami et sauveur de la planète des étudiants en manque de motivation, merci.

Alors qu'il allait ouvrir une page OpenOffice, un petit _« bloup »_ bien connu retentit. Par réflexe, Dean cliqua sur l'icône « **S** » de Skype.

« Castiel Novak a accepté votre invitation ».

Première pensée : « … Oh. »

Hé bien, maintenant toutes ses suppositions s'écroulaient. Castiel l'avait accepté, donc il n'était pas le type qu'il s'était mentalement représenté dernièrement.

Et merde.

Et qu'était-il censé faire maintenant ? Lui dire : « Hey, c'est moi, le mec qui t'a clairement dit la dernière fois – et première fois – que parler avec toi, c'était chiant, sauf que j'ai un peu changé d'avis parce que t'as l'air cool l'air de rien, alors ça te dirait qu'on se tape la discute en direct pour voir ce que ça donne ? ». Non, pas vraiment non.

Il n'était pas doué avec les mots, alors autant écrire ce qui lui sortait par la tête en direct et voir ce que ça donne. Et puis tant pis. Alors il posa ses doigts sur le clavier en inspirant profondément comme un pianiste le ferait devant son propre piano juste avant de débuter un concert. Et les mots partirent d'eux mêmes.

_« Salut, Castiel. C'est Dean, ton correspondant. C'est cool que tu sois sur Skype. Comment ça va ? »_

Touche « entrée ».

Alea jacta est.

Le petit stylo qui écrit pour signifiait que la personne avec laquelle on avait établit une discussion répondait se mit en marche. Et se reposa. Et reprit.

Saleté.

Il détestait ce truc. Il avait l'impression que la personne en face écrivait quelque chose puis le supprimait et réécrivait. Et il ne savait jamais ce qu'il se passait réellement.

Puis nouvelle peur.

_« Tuuuuuuuut... Tuuuuuuuuut... Tuuuuuuuuut... »_

BON SANG DE BONSOIR IL N'ETAIT PAS ENTRAIN DE L'APPELER SI ?!

Son aptitude prompte à réfléchir avant d'agir le lâcha définitivement tandis qu'il cliquait sur « répondre sans vidéo ».

_\- Allô ?_

A peine avait-il répondu que la voix avait résonné à ses oreilles. Un frisson le prit et glissa le long de son dos. En jetant un rapide à son bras gauche il vit qu'il avait la chaire de poule. Sa voix était grave. Grave et... et il ne savait pas quoi. Elle paraissait jeune aussi. Mais il y avait un petit truc qu'il ne saurait définir. Juste dans son « allô ». C'en était effrayant.

_\- Allô,_ répéta la voix.

_\- Hum, heu. Hey ?_

_\- Dean ?_

Nouveau frisson. Bordel c'est quoi ce type ? C'était quoi son pouvoir ?

_\- Castiel ? Oui._

_\- Désolé d'avoir été aussi long à répondre. Je ne vais pas souvent sur internet. Lucifer m'a parlé de sa correspondance avec ton frère hier. Il a sous-entendu que je devais faire un tour sur Skype. _

_\- Oh. C-C'est pas grave. Je veux dire, pas de soucis quoi._

_\- Ouais._

_\- …_

_\- …_

_\- Comment ça va sinon ?_

_\- Bien. Bien et toi ?_

_\- Idem. J'ai eu ta réponse. Sympa._

_\- Merci._

_\- J'ai donné ma lettre à ma prof hier. Tu devrais la recevoir dans pas longtemps._

_\- Oh. Super._

_\- Oui._

_\- Hum._

Instant de silence.

Pourquoi l'avait-il appelé ? C'était brusquement une communication directe entre eux alors qu'ils avaient à peine échangés. Il pensait que ça évoluerait petit à petit, comme Sam et Lucifer. De toute évidence ils venaient de sauter une étape.

… Oh et puis merde. Tant mieux, voilà. Comme ça au moins il savait à qui il parlait maintenant. Et pas de fausses idées. Et tant qu'à faire...

_\- On met la vidéo, puisqu'on y est ?_

De l'autre côté, Dean perçut une pointe de surprise.

Subitement apparut l'image d'un adolescent aux cheveux noirs et courts et aux yeux bleus. La qualité de la vidéo était à en pleurer mais c'était déjà mieux que rien. Il avait un petit air sérieux qui allait plutôt bien avec l'idée qu'il se faisait de Castiel. Même s'il le voyait plus petit et malingre. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi.

Plus ou moins consciemment, il se sentait assez rassuré. En arrière plan, Dean pouvait distinguer un lit superposé. Vu qu'il avait déjà bien compris dans sa lettre qu'il avait une famille plutôt vaste, cela ne l'étonna seulement l'espace d'une demi-seconde. L'instant d'après apparut en dessous un petit carré où l'on pouvait voir Dean dans sa propre chambre.

Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes avant de s'exprimer en même temps :

_\- Tu es à peu près comme je me l'imaginais._

Suivit d'un petit bug typique Skype, d'une image figée du correspondant puis d'un éclat de rire général.

* * *

_« Là, c'est mieux ? »_

Un petit sourire s'étira enfin sur lèvres de Sam.

Désormais, le jeune Winchester pouvait enfin voir son correspondant. Le vrai Lucifer. Pas l'horrible démon de la légende Biblique que présentaient les Catholiques depuis des siècles.

Évidemment, il semblait plus petit que Sam. Il avait les cheveux courts, blonds, des yeux bleus, l'air méfiant. Et pourtant il y avait quelque chose en cet adolescent de seize ans qui lui donnait un soupçon de... de... _« bloup »_.

Apparemment Lucifer semblait attendre une réponse.

_« ? »_

_« J'ai reçu. »_

Jamais il n'avait pensé que leur relation aurait pu devenir si tendue. Il espéra que ça ne soit qu'un passage. Enfin, de toute façon ça l'était certainement.

Il y avait eu de toute évidence un quiproquo que Sam s'était empressé de faire comprendre. Il l'avait même appelé un court instant en respectant son choix de ne pas se montrer. Lui avait mis la vidéo. Ainsi Lucifer put voir par lui-même sa sincérité. Et au vu de ses réactions vocales, Sam avait pu déduire au fur et à mesure de leur discussion qu'il ne s'était pas trompé.

Enfin, tout semblait être rentré dans l'ordre à présent... même s'il voyait bien que Lucifer était encore un peu tendu. Il ne devait pas rencontrer tous les jours quelqu'un qui se fichait de savoir comment il s'appelait. D'ailleurs il lui avait parlé de son surnom en classe – pour une fois Crowley avait servit à quelque chose – ce qui avait détendu l'ambiance.

_« Je te voyais un peu plus blond »_ rit Sammy en accompagnant son message du smiley '' :D '' qui soulignait ses propos.

_« Et moi moins chevelu »_

Bien, au moins il avait reprit de la répartie. A ce moment-là il entendit à travers le mur le rire de son frère. Oh. Il devait certainement s'être trouvé une nouvelle petite amie avec laquelle il discutait par téléphone.

En jetant un regard vers l'heure – 22h30 – Sam envoya un dernier message à son correspondant.

_« Hum, Lucifer, je dois aller manger, on se voit plus tard ? ^^ »_

_« Yep, no prob'. A plus. »_

Sam se leva en souriant et quitta sa chambre pour se diriger vers celle de son frangin. Il était peut-être temps pour eux d'aller manger, non ? Étant donné que leur père était parti tôt dans la matinée pour une affaire urgente en leur laissant un petit mot d'au-revoir, il était évident qu'ils ne mangeraient pas tôt ce soir.

Sur son bureau, un ultime _« bloup »_ retentit.

_« Et appelle-moi Luci. »_

* * *

\- Et n'oubliez pas votre livre demain, cria Rufus Turner, professeur de mathématiques.

Quelques élèves jetèrent un rapide « oui » mais la plupart était déjà partie au pas de courses. Une nouvelle journée avait commencé et, très franchement, ce n'était pas l'une des meilleures.

Encore deux heures. Avec Crowley.

\- Y'a des jours comme ça, lâcha Jo', où j'aimerai mieux mourir.

A peine avait-elle prononcé ces paroles que Crowley apparut au bout du couloir. Et marcha vers eux. Dans d'interminables secondes/minutes. A chaque pas les ténèbres semblaient agripper aux adolescents et les tirer vers le fond. Ils déglutirent. Lui, c'était Satan.

Le professeur passa, les insultant au passage à cause de Garth qui s'était à moitié endormi contre la porte – même s'il n'avait pas besoin de ça pour les insulter – et les élèves entrèrent sagement en classe. Crowley resta un petit moment face à ses élèves les lorgnant comme d'infectes insectes découverts sous une souche d'arbre, sourit et lâcha son sac sur la chaise de son bureau dans un petit _« bom »_.

Les Enfers étaient ouverts.

\- BONJOUR, SALES PETITES LARVES DÉGOULINANTES D'HORMONES

\- Bonjour..., répondit la classe.

« … l'énorme bouse d'éléphant mal rasée. » compléta mentalement Dean.*

Salutations habituelles passées, la première heure passa très très très très très lentement. A la mini-pause accordée à la sonnerie coupant les deux heures, le groupe se réunit autour de Dean, Sam, Kevin et Garth.

\- Un jour, j'écouterai en cours, soupira Chuck qui n'arrivait absolument _jamais_ à se concentrer pile au moment où Crowley l'interrogeait.

Raison pour laquelle il avait écopé d'un exposé à présenter le lendemain – oui le lendemain – sur l'histoire du Théâtre en France et en Italie.

\- J'ai vu Castiel hier.

Toutes les têtes se retournèrent vers Dean.

\- Sérieux ?

Oh. Shit. Il aurait dû se taire. Ça lui avait échappé.

Après avoir expliqué plus ou moins précisément comme s'était passé la communication "en directe" puis avoir également découvert la même chose du côté de Sam, le silence retomba sur le groupe.

\- J'aurai tellement voulu avoir un ou une correspondante, marmonna Charlie.

\- Tu auras peut-être plus de chances avec la deuxième vague de correspondants que distribuera Crowley, la rassura Dean.

\- Ou sinon... commença Kevin. Je pourrais te mettre en relation avec ma corres', si tu veux.

Charlie se retourna vers son ami les yeux écarquillés.

\- Quoi ? Non mais ça va bien ? Je vais pas te voler ta correspondante non plus.

\- Non, c'est pas une question de ça, dit-il l'air gêné. C'est juste que, d'un autre côté ça m'arrangerait aussi...

La jeune fille haussa un sourcil.

\- En quoi ?

\- Channing. Ma petite amie. Tu vois, les histoires de jalousies, tout ça... c'est pas pour moi. Et puis je suis pas hyper-méga doué dans les correspondances.

\- … Deal.

\- Super.

A ce moment-là Crowley entra dans la salle – on l'entendit plus qu'on ne le vit à vrai dire – terminant ainsi la conversation des élèves qui retournèrent en hâte à leur place.

Avant que Kevin ne se rassoit à son bureau, Charlie tira le bout de son t-shirt pour attirer son attention :

\- Comment elle s'appelle ?

\- Dorothy.

* * *

Plus que dix minutes. Plus que dix minutes. Plus que dix minutes. Plus que dix minutes...

C'était la pensée générale des vingt-sept élèves de seconde.

Dans dix minutes, 17h. A 17h, c'était la fin de la journée de travail. C'était la fin de la torture quotidienne avec Crowley.

Une fille pleurait au tableau alors que Crowley l'engueulait gentiment. Si Dean se rappelait bien, elle s'appelait Becky.

Plus que cinq minutes. Plus que cinq minutes. On y est presque.

Garth se pencha sur Dean en lui demandant l'heure.

Moins cinq, mec. Moins cinq. On va s'en sortir. On va s'en sortir.

Moins quatre.

Aller.

Moins trois.

\- Bref, conclut Crowley dont Dean ignorait totalement le sujet. Enfin voilà. Et si vous croyez que je ne vous vois pas tous, là, à regarder vos montres depuis plus de dix minutes, vous vous fourrez le doigt dans l'œil.

Moins deux.

Dean soupira. De toute façon, qu'il l'aie vu ou non, Crowley ne pouvait pas les retenir sous cette excuse. Parce que ça n'en était pas une.

\- De toute façon, continua-t-il avec un sourire diabolique en quoi. Vous voudrez rester à la fin de mon cour. Enfin, quelques-uns d'entre vous.

Ceux qui n'écoutaient pas ne réagirent pas, mais les élèves qui, pour une fois prêtaient attention au cour dans les dernières minutes, comme Dean, avaient entendu cette phrase, manquèrent de s'étouffer sur place.

Si ce prof' croyait qu'ils étaient masos, il se fourrait le doigt dans l'œil !

\- J'ai plus ou moins la satisfaction de vous annoncer... que grâce à votre professeur principal, Ash' – oui encore lui – cette année... pour la première fois en seconde...

Moins un.

\- Les élèves ayant déjà un correspondant en cours devront les accueillir la semaine prochaine. L'administration s'occupant de ce projet depuis déjà quelques temps, aucun refus ne pourra être toléré. Une vérification et inspection de chaque demeure sera mise en place afin de pouvoir voir dans quelles conditions seront traités les enfants lors de leur séjour et ainsi mesurer l'intégration dans la cellule familiale dans les prochains jours.

Cette fois, tous les élèves concernés sont bouche bée, à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

\- Vous devez venir à mon bureau signer les papiers et récupérer les informations officielles qui vous renseigneront de manière plus détaillée à ce sujet, et oui c'est une obligation bande de bons à rien.

La sonnerie ponctua sa déclaration et plus de la moitié de la classe ramassa son sac avant de partir en courant. Sous le regard encore choqué du groupe de correspondants, partagés entre l'envie de s'enfuir avec eux et la joie grandissante de... de recevoir leurs correspondants justement, bon dieu !

* * *

*Ne cherchez pas la logique de cette insulte je vous en prie.

Oui je le confesse, j'ai joué à ce jeu vidéo, "WoW" - dont Lucifer et Sam discutent au début - pendant un an. C'est un très bon jeu, voilà. Et c'est le seul jeu auquel je n'ai jamais joué 8D Et personnellement j'étais une Elfe de la Nuit /SBOM/

Breeef. J'ai vite écrit ce chapitre, parce que comme vous, il me tarde la rencontre. Rencontre qui tarde pas à se ramener, n'est-ce pas ? Et vous savez quoi ? Vous aurez la suite dans trois semaines. /PAN/ Non c'est pas vrai :') Je pense que vous avez pu constater que le temps s'accélère un peu beaucoup et j'espère ne pas aller trop vite mais bon on va pas rester cent cinquante ans à les observer se dire coucou sur Skype, non ? Et vous remarquerez que j'ai mis un nouveau prof, Rufus, chasseur que j'aimais bien ;-;

Petite annonce-résumé du prochain chapitre : stress, joie, excitation, galère et Bobby. Et non je l'ai pas encore écrit 8D Voilà voilà.

Par contre serai absente la semaine prochaine, du coup je ne pourrai pas écrire - et donc poster - avant le 7 août... ;-;

Enfin voilà, à bientôt quand même hein ! *-* Merci, un énorme, un magnifique, un grand, un superbe merci plein d'amour pour toutes vos reviews qui sont tellement splendides ! *^*

**Plume-now**


	6. Préparations

J'ai l'image de la scène "En retard, en retard, je suis en retard, terriblement en retard" avec le lapin blanc et sa montre à gousset dans le Pays des Merveilles d'Alice que vous connaissez tous très bien, en tête x)

Donc. Mon retard s'explique par le mot "vacances" en fait :3 ...mais aussi par les affreux qui s'appellent "Informatique", "ordinateur", "écran", "problème", et "réseau". En bref, j'étais en voyage, j'avais une amie chez moi ET mon ordinateur a commencé à débloquer en se prenant pour un personnage de Supernatural c'est à dire qu'il s'est mis à mourir et à ressusciter tout le temps sans aucune raison apparente. Mais le vétérinaire pour ordinateurs a dit que "ça devrait aller maintenant" (ce matin exactement, et même que je me suis levée à 8h pour ça et oui je suis un zombie :3) Et je voudrai également vous dire en passant que je compte participer à un concours d'écriture, normalement ça ne devrait pas changer à mon prochain chapitre la semaine prochaine mais en cas de léger retard mieux vaut prévenir que guérir :3

Pour mon voyage, j'étais en Suède, début août, et c'était Gay Pride là-bas. Je me demande si je vais pas y envoyer Dean et Cas' un jour, peut-être dans le recueil de La vie de tous les jours :') Non très sincèrement c'était très sympa, y'avait des drapeaux arc-en-ciel partout et c'était tout mignon tout plein dans ce paysage *-* En bref, ça fait plaisir de voir ce genre de pays où la tolérance est maîtresse.

Enfin voilà, je vous donne mon petit chapitre que je trouve un peu plus court que les autres mais bon, je me rattraperai bien avec les autres je pense :')

En vous souhaitant une très bonne lecture ~

* * *

**PRÉPARATIONS**

* * *

\- Aller, Bobby, s'il te plaît...

Bobby Singer leva les yeux au ciel en se prenant le front d'une main, la mine désespérée. Désespéré par ces deux gosses qui emportaient les catastrophes avec eux où qu'ils aillent. Ils étaient comme ça depuis tout petits, et ce n'était pas maintenant qu'ils allaient changer.

Bon Dieu, qu'avait-il fait pour mériter ça ?

\- S'il te plaît Bobby s'il te plaîîît... !

Cela faisait maintenant une demi-heure que Dean et Sam étaient à sa porte, Dean étant celui qui le harcelait « par l'ouïe » avec ses arguments débiles et Sam également à sa manière, « par la vue ». Parce que, oui, la vision d'un Sam en mode « yeux de chiot battu » provoquait subitement un sentiment de remord et de peine pour l'adolescent. Chacun avait dégainé leur ultime arme fatale. La contre-attaque allait se révéler ardue.

Il se releva alors que Dean continuait encore de parler – parler, parler, il parlait tellement qu'il ne l'entendait plus, ironie de la chose – quand quelque chose agrippa sa chemise et tira lentement vers le bas. En baissant les yeux il fût victime une nouvelle fois de l'attaque spéciale du cadet Winchester. Il se tenait contre sa chemise et semblait s'être replié sur lui-même en lui jetant son regard implorant qui semblait presque dire_ « Si tu refuses, je finirai sur le bord de route, je mourrai de faim et on me maltraitera jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive et toi, tu repenseras aux conséquences de tes actes et de ce que tu aurais pu faire pour éviter ça »_ ... ce qui était totalement hors-contexte.

Il sentit le garçon s'alourdir au bout de sa chemise. La vache, il commençait à y mettre tout son poids après avoir finalement remarqué qu'il ne s'intéressait plus à lui. On dirait presque un chien ou un chat en manque d'affection quémandant à manger en usant de la meilleure tactique du monde pour attirer l'attention de celui qui détenait le pouvoir d'y remédier : l'harcèlement.

Sam força un peu plus et Bobby bascula un peu sur le côté, perdant un peu de son équilibre, manquant de tomber à la renverse avec le frère de Dean.

Dean qui d'ailleurs parlait de plus en plus fort.

...Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que cette famille de fous ?

\- Bobby, Bobby, Bobby, Bobbyyyyyy... !

Bon.

Okay.

D'accord.

Ça suffisait comme ça. Tant pis pour sa fierté. Et puis de toute façon, ce n'était pas si mal que ça... si ?

\- Je te jure qu'ils ne se rendront compte de rien, lança Dean comme s'il s'agissait de « l'Argument Suprême ». Et puis ça ne sera qu'une petite heure, même pas... Ils n'auront aucune raison de s'apercevoir de la supercherie !

\- Juste une petite heure, juste une toute petite heure... ils ne se rendront compte de rien, juste une petite heure, chuchotait Sam à côté en écho comme le mauvais esprit d'une secte dans laquelle ils voulaient le faire adhérer.

En soupirant une fois encore, il souleva Sam-la-glue par le col de sa chemise, qui le lâcha immédiatement de surprise, et le posa devant. Si Sam était grand – il avait quand même quatorze ans même si à cet instant son âge mental était celui d'un enfant de quatre, tout comme son frangin d'ailleurs – il n'en restait pas moins léger (ce qui était surprenant, mais enfin bon Bobby était assez musclé de son côté aussi donc il pouvait bien porter plus de cinquante kilos sans grand problème.)

\- D'accord, abdiqua-t-il en grinçant des dents. Mais juste pour cette fois, se reprit-il comme pour s'imposer encore un peu. ...Que faut-il faire ?

* * *

C'était bien simple.

Dès que Crowley avait l'avait annoncé... Dean avait su que ça ne serait pas facile du tout.

Mais alors pas du tout.

Parce que si à la limite accueillir un correspondant – enfin deux vu qu'il y avait aussi Lucifer, celui de son frère – le reste, étant l'organisation, se trouvait être une chose bien plus compliquée. Et cette dure partie à remplir était celle de la responsabilité parentale – avant le bordel complet qui régnait dans la maison des Winchesters, qu'on soit bien d'accord.

A peine avaient-ils rempli les papiers de garde de leurs correspondants – et que Crowley se soit amusé à les reprendre toutes les deux secondes en leur faisant remarquer qu'ils avaient oublié une case ou que telle ou telle lettre était illisible – que Dean et Sam s'étaient précipités dehors, téléphone dégainé, pour passer un coup de fil à leur père. Qui, pour une fois, avait répondu. Habituellement, il n'était disponible qu'à une heure précise dans la soirée, et le joindre en dehors de celle-ci relevait de l'impossible.

_\- Papa ?_

_\- Dean ?_

_\- Oui, c'est moi,_ souffla-t-il._ On a besoin de toi, papa, est-ce que tu pourrais être là demain ? Juste pour trois jours, max'._

Il y eut un grand silence suivit d'un profond soupir à l'autre bout du fil.

_\- Dean... Je suis désolé... Je vous ai laissé un mot sur la table, j'ai vraiment une affaire urgente, je ne peux pas là, je suis à l'autre bout du pays. A la limite peut-être dans deux semaines et encore, je ne suis pas sûr du tout._

_\- Mais papa, ça sert à rien dans deux semaines, c'est demain qu'on a besoin de toi._

Un bruit du côté de John. Dean et Sam perçurent un petit « Mr. Winchester ? On vous demande au téléphone. C'est important. » puis le souffle lourd de leur père sur le combiné.

_\- Croyez-moi, je suis vraiment désolé mais je dois y aller on me demande. Amusez-vous bien, je compte sur vous, je t'embrasse, donne le bonjour de ma part à ton frère._

Et il raccrocha sur ces mots, laissant les deux frères s'observer en silence, partageant la même idée à laquelle ils ne voulaient absolument pas songer.

Si personne n'était là pour représenter l'autorité et la garde familiale, ils pouvaient dire adieu aux correspondants. Hors, de cela, il en était hors-de-question. Sauf qu'aucune solution ne se présentait à eux ; leur père étant désormais à dix lieux d'ici et leur mère n'était plus de ce monde.

N'ayant pas non plus de famille à proximité, cela n'était pas possible.

Pas possible...

Jusqu'à ce que Sammy trouve la solution suprême, au grand dam de Bobby Singer.

* * *

La maison des Winchesters était une maison aussi banale qu'une maison pouvait l'être en temps normal.

Pas particulièrement radieuse, mais pas non plus une porcherie de bas étage, non. Mais ce n'était pas non plus une demeure parfaitement bien entretenue où la maîtresse de maison s'apparentait à la célèbre Sorcière Bien-Aimée. Disons qu'elle ressemblait plus à la fameuse Caverne d'Ali Baba en fait. Dans le style bordélique à l'incroyable. Une mère d'un niveau relevé de maniaque aurait fait un arrêt cardiaque dès les premières secondes passées.

Et ça n'avait jamais été un réel problème pour les Winchesters. Ils étaient plutôt du genre à prendre quelque chose d'un endroit pour le reposer plus tard à l'autre bout de la maison sans y penser – c'est ainsi que Dean retrouva son sac de cours perdu durant une période de 72 heures derrière le panier à linge sale de la salle de bain.

C'était une règle de vie assez simple, pas d'embrouilles, pas de soucis de rangements, tout allait au feeling. Le ménage était effectué uniquement lorsque le besoin s'en faisait sentir – c'était à dire au moins une fois par mois dans toute la maison, une fois toutes les deux semaines dans la salle de bain et une fois par semaine dans la cuisine – parce que la cuisine, c'est sacré. Alors non, ils n'étaient pas sales puisqu'ils prenaient tout de même soin de leur foyer.

Ensuite, les différences se voyaient entre le père, le frère aîné et le frère cadet.

Le bordel de John Winchester n'était pas un problème en soit, il laissait de la paperasse traîner un peu partout sur son bureau, son mur était retapissé par la même occasion, quelques feuilles parfois reposaient sur son lit ou au sol et ça s'arrêtait là. Et puis, sa chambre, personne n'y entrait à part peut-être parfois Sam pour y passer un rapide coup de balais deux ou trois fois dans l'année quand son père n'était pas là pour le faire.

La chambre de Sam se résumait aux saisons.

A chacune d'entre elles, il y avait un impact. En hiver, elle était parfaitement clean, rien à redire. C'était l'endroit le plus rangé de la maison quand il ne passait pas dans le salon ou la cuisine. Au printemps on pouvait sentir une légère détente, tout comme en automne. C'était la comparaison été/hiver qui était le plus choquant.

La plupart du temps, on ne pouvait même plus distinguer le sol et même parfois ses propres pieds quand on y marchait. Un véritable capharnaüm. Rien à voir avec le Sammy de l'hiver soigneux et précautionneux, une réelle métamorphose. Enfin, d'un autre côté, qui n'a jamais laissé sa chambre en bordel en été ?

Dean quant à lui entretenait une chambre fidèle à elle-même.

Pire que John, mais moins que Sammy-maniaque-du-rangement-porté-disparu-en-été, son petit endroit personnel était toujours en désordre. Des livres, papiers, stylos etc. étaient abandonnés sur son bureau, quelques vêtements traînaient par-ci par-là au sol de temps à autres, mais ils finissaient toujours par être ramassés par l'âme généreuse de leur propriétaire au bout d'un petit moment, même si d'autres prenaient le relais quelques secondes à peine plus tard.

Pour faire court, cette maison était le rêve de la majorité des adolescents du monde : une maison où le droit était donné de poser ses affaires n'importe où sans qu'on ne vous rabâche à chaque fois de le ranger correctement ici ou là, non. Ici régnait la loi du « Free Foutoir ».

Sauf qu'aujourd'hui serait un jour marqué par l'Histoire de toute la vie de la vieille maison des Winchesters car cette règle serait brisée. Parce que, voyez-vous, si recevoir des correspondants paraissait être une perspective fortement sympathique dans l'ensemble, cela signifiait par la même occasion que des efforts à fournir seraient demandés.

Et c'est à l'instant où Sam, Dean et Bobby entrèrent dans la maison qu'ils comprirent amèrement d'une violente baffe qu'il y avait du boulot sur la planche.

\- Sammy, tu pourrais pas activer ton pouvoir de SuperManiaque-Ranger en avance avant l'hiver, là maintenant tout de suite ?

Sam lança un regard noir à son frère puis retourna à ses affaires en l'ignorant bien soigneusement.

Un jour était passé depuis que Crowley avait annoncé _la_ nouvelle, et qu'ils avaient réussi à convaincre Bobby. Soit 24 heures. 24 heures durant lesquelles les deux frères et leur soit-disant père avaient passé la majorité de leur temps à faire ce que la majeure partie de la population exécraient à faire : ranger. Mettant ainsi leur code du _Free Foutoir_ à l'épreuve.

Et de toute évidence ça marchait assez moyennement.

Lorsque l'un avait fini – enfin – de s'occuper d'une salle, il fallait toujours que quelque chose se passe pour que tous leurs efforts soient réduits à néant. La fenêtre qui s'ouvrait brutalement et qui brise un carreau et laisse entrer les saloperies qu'apportait le vent de l'extérieur, se rendre compte qu'on a oublié l'aspirateur à l'autre bout de la salle après avoir passé la serpillière, ou tout simplement avoir un abruti de frère qui passe dans la salle comme si de rien n'était – et il avait passé un mauvais quart d'heure. Et Bobby étant lui-même un membre de glorieux _Free Foutoir_, la tâche s'était révélée ardue. Même s'il avait tout de même remis les pendules à l'heure des deux frères et avait renié cette habitude pour les quelques heures précédentes et à venir.

Enfin bref, ça n'avait pas été du luxe, non.

Ce qui les avait tout de même assez boostés fût les SMS et appels paniqués et surexcités de leurs camarades de classe, à vrai dire. Appels du style « OH MON DIEU ILS SONT PASSES ILS SONT PASSES ILS ONT DISCUTE AVEC MA MÈRE ET ONT DEMANDE OU ÉTAIT MON PÈRE ET PUTAIN J'AVAIS OUBLIE DE RANGER MON JOURNAL INTIME J'AI EU PEUR ET LE MEC FAISAIT TROP PEUR ET ET ET... » et voilà. En clair, s'ils ne recevaient rien d'ici la semaine prochaine, c'était que tout allait bien. Garth, Jo' et Chuck avaient déjà était visités. Sam et Dean ne savaient que trop bien que leur noms étaient les prochains sur la liste.

Il était maintenant 15 heures passées, et de toute leur vie les frères Winchesters ne pensaient pas avoir vu leur maison aussi bien rangée et nettoyée et tout ce qui pouvait faire d'une maison quelque chose de bien plus que présentable. Sauf peut-être le jour où ils l'avaient achetée.

Et c'est en ayant ces pensées que la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée retentit dans le hall.

Et c'est quelques secondes après ce petit retentissement que l'expression du visage des occupants mua en une peur panique très très visible.

Sam, Dean et Bobby se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre dans un même et unique mouvement dans une lenteur incroyable, tels des automates en état de marche. C'est lorsque la sonnerie retentit une deuxième fois qu'ils semblèrent reprendre leurs esprits. Sam se précipita vers le seuil de l'entrée suivit de près par Bobby et Dean.

La porte s'ouvrit dans un affreux grincement sur deux agents vêtus de leur uniforme professionnel. Un homme et une femme. L'homme était noir, mais contrairement à ce qu'on lui avait affirmé, Sam ne trouva pas qu'il avait l'air de quelqu'un d'effrayant. Il avait ce petit sourire discret qui mettait en confiance au premier coup d'œil. La femme paraissait plus sévère, mais pas forcément antipathique. Sa coupe de cheveux noirs au carré, son visage, tout comme celui de son partenaire, quoique peut-être un peu plus, semblait exprimer un certain acharnement à son métier qu'elle prenait très au sérieux.

\- Shérif Jody Mills, voici mon collègue Joshua. Nous sommes ici pour l'inspection des lieux afin de nous assurer de la sécurité et de la demeure qu'auront les correspondants de vos enfants, élèves du lycée St. lorsqu'ils arriveront dans les prochains jours.

Dire « lorsqu'ils arriveront dans les prochains jours » fit réaliser à Dean combien la rencontre arrivait fatalement de plus en plus rapidement. Il ne savait pas encore s'il avait hâte ou s'il la redoutait. Peut-être les deux.

\- Naturellement, sourit Bobby en s'éclaircissant la gorge. Si vous voulez me suivre.

Les deux représentants de la loi entrèrent sans cérémonie dans la maison en jetant déjà quelques regards par-ci par-là, par curiosité ou à la recherche d'un petit ou gros défaut à noter, Bobby ne savait pas vraiment. Tout ce qu'il pouvait dire, c'est que l'ambiance tendue était bien à son rendez-vous. En silence, le dénommé Joshua commença à scruter les environs suivit plus ou moins de près par Sam et Dean qui le guidaient petit à petit tandis que ladite Jody Mills commença à entamer une conversation avec le soit-disant père Winchester.

\- Et donc, vous êtes... ?

\- B... le père de famille, répondit prestement Bobby.

La shérif sortit deux feuilles de papier, une qu'elle garda en main, et l'autre qu'elle tendit à ce grand homme barbu qui se tenait devant elle avec un stylo.

\- Veuillez écrire toutes vos données et remplir ce document s'il vous plait, monsieur Winchester.

Elle se tourna quelques secondes pour lancer un regard circulaire autour d'elle avant de reprendre :

\- A première vue tout me paraît en ordre, alors autant déjà débuter les formulaires de sécurité. Rien de très important, ne vous inquiétez pas, ce ne sont que des règles de base, tout le monde doit les remplir, expliqua-t-elle.

Bobby esquissa un rapide sourire crispé avant de prendre en main les papiers que la femme lui tendait.

\- Vous voulez un stylo ? questionna-t-elle, voyant qu'il ne faisait rien d'autre d'apparent que de... lire.

\- Hum, oui, merci.

\- Donc, vous devez signer là, là, et là, lui montra Jody Mills du doigt.

Bobby Singer hocha de la tête distraitement, signifiant qu'il avait bien compris... bien qu'il n'écoutait absolument pas ce qu'elle disait. Et non pas par manque d'intérêt, non. Disons plutôt qu'il n'avait pas pensé une seconde à s'entraîner à reproduire la signature de son phénomène d'ami John Winchester.

* * *

Tout s'était parfaitement bien déroulé.

Et pourtant, dans ce genre de situation, Sam savait que ça ne l'était que rarement. Peut-être que finalement Dieu existait.

Lui et son frère avait suivit l'agent dans les moindres recoins de la maison, en silence. Ni eux ni le dénommé Joshua n'avait pipé mot. Et ça n'avait visiblement gêné aucun d'entre eux. Son regard s'était posé un peu partout et sur tout et n'importe quoi dans la vieille demeure avant de hocher lentement de la tête et de retourner dans le salon pour retrouver sa collègue Jody Mills et lui assurer que tout était en ordre.

C'est à ce moment-là que Sam s'était rendu compte de l'oppression qu'il avait gardée dans sa poitrine car elle se relâcha instantanément. Il avait senti Dean se détendre à ses côtés et vu Bobby continuer à jouer la comédie de père qu'il n'avait jamais été.

Ils avaient ensuite raccompagné les représentants de la loi au seuil de l'entrée en arborant tous un sourire abruti de générosité et d'innocence avant de souffler un bon coup après avoir fermé la porte derrière eux. Puis Sam avait relevé son poignet. A sa montre, il était déjà tard. Ils étaient restés bien plus longtemps que prévu.

Bobby était resté pour la soirée et avait mangé avec eux. A sa tête, Sam comprit que ce qu'il avait fait aujourd'hui ne serait pas chose qu'il reproduirait souvent sans vraiment un très, mais alors vraiment très bonne raison.

* * *

Dans moins de 34 heures, ils seront là. Dans cette maison, dans ces lieux, dans cette chambre.

Le souvenir de la visite des agents hantait encore les lieux et rendait leur arrivée encore plus irréelle qu'elle ne l'était déjà auparavant, pour Sam comme pour Dean.

_\- J'ai du mal à croire que j'arrive,_ articula l'image de Castiel sur le Skype de Dean.

Dean sourit à son écran.

_\- A vrai dire, moi aussi. Dire qu'il y avait encore un mois je ne savais rien de ce projet... _

_\- Peut-être que c'est mieux comme ça. A force, on se serait lassés de nos conversations à distance._

Il eut un rire nerveux avant de retrouver un visage impassible.

_\- Tu as déjà fait tes valises ?_

Sur la vidéo, Castiel se retourna et vit effectivement deux valises posées sur le côté, près des lits.

_\- Il le faut bien, _dit-il. _Je crois qu'on en a besoin quand on part, surtout pour un bon bout de temps, non ?_

_\- Ça n'a pas trop surpris tes parents d'apprendre tout d'un coup du jour au lendemain que tu partirais pour quelques mois, comme ça ?_

Les lèvres de Castiel s'étirèrent ce qui provoqua, inconsciemment, une réaction identique sur celles de Dean. La qualité de la vidéo était certes à revoir, mais elle était suffisante pour ne pas brouiller ce genre de petits détails.

_\- Disons plutôt qu'ils n'étaient pas vraiment là pour me le dire. Je n'ai jamais connu ma mère et mon père est à la tête d'une très grosse entreprise. Je doute qu'apprendre que l'un de ses enfants bouge ses fesses ici ou là ne l'intéresse guère, il est nulle part et partout. _

Dean fixa l'écran avec de gros yeux ronds. Après tout, ne venait-il pas d'apprendre ni plus ni moins que son correspondant pouvait tout à fait le comprendre en ce qui concerne la relation parent-enfant qu'il vivait puisqu'il était dans l'exacte même situation ? Même si son père à lui ne paraissait pas aussi important que celui de Castiel.

Castiel se contenta de hausser les épaules.

_\- Son métier. Forcément, faut bien qu'il se déplace, c'est nécessaire quand on a sa place dans le business._

Dean hocha de la tête.

_\- Du coup, vous vous êtes débrouillés comment ?_

_\- J'ai beaucoup de famille, Dean. C'est plutôt facile de trouver, parmi tous mes frères, sœurs, cousins et cousines quelqu'un capable de signer à sa place._

Une fois de plus, l'adolescent ne put retenir un sourire.

_\- Je vois très bien ce que tu veux dire,_ lança-t-il.

_\- Qu..._

Il ne fallut qu'une demi-seconde à Castiel pour comprendre ce que sous-entendait Dean et éclater de rire derrière son ordinateur.

Plus que 33 heures.

* * *

Prochain chapitre : Rencontre. Histoire de ne pas faire durer le suspens plus longtemps. Voilà, je le confesse j'ai tendance à trop partir dans mes trucs et du coup ça fait des pages de plus et... je pensais très sincèrement écrire la rencontre au chapitre 3 ou 4 mais visiblement ce n'est pas le cas. Pour les fans de Gabriel PAR PITIÉ ne me lapidez pas encore jesuisprofondémentdésoléequ'ilmetteautantdetempsàarrivermaiscen'estpasmafautec'estlescénariotc'étaitprévucommeça ;-;

Donc au chapitre 7, je vous donne une idée du contenu rapide avec ces quelques mots : rencontre, train, correspondants, élèves, Crowley, Bobby et... Gabriel. /PAN/

Chaque review poussent une histoire, vous vous en serez certainement rendus compte. Par celles-ci, l'auteur se sent plus apte encore à travailler sa fiction. Par conséquent, une review, c'est le bien *^* Si vous me laissez une review, vous êtes donc le bien. /SBAM/ SI VOUS VOULEZ ÊTRE LE MAL LAISSEZ MOI QUAND MÊME UNE REVIEW HEIN D':

A très vite *coeur*

**Plume-now**


	7. La rencontre

Je veux un Groot.

Sinon, j'ai pu constater, par mes dernières reviews, que se cachent parmi vous beaucoup de conspirateurs et conspiratrices agissant contre le bien. Si je possédais un minimum de bon sens, je prendrais peur. Mais enfin bon, j'ai pu voir qu'il existait aussi quelques lecteurs combattant le mal également, donc je dirai que notre monde est à peu près équilibré. Ceci étant dit, je vous remercie TOUS et TOUTES pour vos commentaires waw, j'arrive pas à croire que j'ai autant de lecteurs, ça fait tellement chaud au cœur ;-;

Ah et vous aurez vu au passage que J'AI VU LES GARDIENS DE LA GALAXIE OMC (oui j'ai bien mis omc) C'ETAIT MAGNIFIQUE PETER QUE PERSONNE N'OSE DIRE QU'ON NE L'AIME PAS ET GROOT NON PLUS ET ROCKET N'EN PARLONS PAS 'KAY ? ...'scusez c'était mon petit moment "j'ai-besoin-de-fangirliser" sauf que irk c'est pas le bon fandom. Sorry about that.

Maintenant on va passer aux choses sérieuses. Ou pas. /PAN/ A vous de juger. De toute façon, jusqu'à présent, c'était presque pas sérieux. Faudrait que je retrouve mon frein à main sur l'humour là peut-être parce que ça devient grave. /SBAM/ Ah et oui, je poste plus tôt parce que j'aime pas être en retard et j'ai eu du retard. C'est un moyen de me faire pardonner et d'avoir moins à écrire aussi pour la rentrée - parce que j'aurai jamais fini avant Septembre, j'ai calculé TT_TT

Wala, bonne lecture ~

* * *

****LA RENCONTRE****

* * *

_« ___...Back in black ! I hit the sack ! I've been too long I'm glad to be back, yes I'm, let loose ! From the noose ! That's kept me hanging about, I've been looking at the sky, 'cause it's gettin' me high ! Forget the hearse 'cause I'll never die... ! ___»_

La main de Dean écrasa mollement le réveil pour le faire taire.

Fichu réveil.

Il se retourna en grognant dans son lit comme s'il espérait se rendormir, sauf qu'il savait très bien tout au fond de lui que, se rendormir, surtout après cette chanson, c'était impossible. Il pouvait dire merci à Sam qui avait enfin pu lui mettre ses chansons favorites sur son portable. Sans ça, il serait toujours ce Dean du lundi matin jusqu'au vendredi matin à frapper sur son réveil qui émettait cet incessant __« bzz bzz »___._

Il n'avait pas compté le nombre de fois où il s'était fait violence pour ne pas le jeter au travers de la fenêtre.

Peut-être parce que, l'air de rien, c'est cher, un réveil.

L'adolescent se réinstalla confortablement contre son oreiller, tout de même prêt à tenter le coup et défier le reste du monde à le réveiller une fois encore.

Ce qu'il fit.

La célèbre chanson « Back in Black » du groupe AC/DC résonna dans la chambre cinq minutes à peine plus tard, comme pour le narguer. Elle réussit à ne pas provoquer de réactions de la part du jeune homme pendant trente secondes. Mais trente secondes uniquement.

C'était avant que Dean ne se pose la série de phrases croissantes plus ou moins rhétoriques que lui seul pouvait comprendre en son for intérieur du style : « qui est l'abruti qui a enclenché deux réveils ? », « attends, c'est moi qui les ai mis, Sammy n'a pas mon mot de passe, et puis même si c'est un nerd il s'en fout totalement. », « pourquoi suis-je l'abruti qui a fichu deux réveils ce matin ? », « pourquoi suis-je l'abruti qui oublie pourquoi il a fichu deux réveils ce matin ? » et enfin la fatale question : « … quel jour sommes-nous ? ».

La suite ne fut qu'un enchaînement de mouvements rapides, mais brusques et maladroits alors qu'il comprenait _enfin _ce qu'il se passait aujourd'hui.

Comment avait-il pu l'oublier ne serait-ce qu'une seconde ?

Il se leva en rejetant brusquement sa couette, enfila ses habits en vitesse, rassembla quelques papiers qui traînaient sur son bureau et deux trois pochettes au pif avant de s'élancer hors de sa chambre. Il dévala les escaliers en trombe, avant de remonter précipitamment pour s'élancer dans la chambre de son frère et le réveiller s'il n'était pas prêt. Il la trouva vide.

\- Sam ! hurla-t-il.

\- Quoi ?! répondit une voix au-travers de la porte des... toilettes.

\- Heu... hésita Dean durant quelques secondes. Non, c'est rien... juste, grouille-toi !

* * *

Dans cette gare-là, à ce quai là, sur cette voie-là, en ce jour-là et en compagnie de ces gens-là, ils arriveraient.

Tous les élèves de la classe de Sam et Dean étaient présents. Pas qu'ils avaient tous voulus venir – non au contraire, le visage de Dick par exemple exprimait clairement son agacement à cet événement qu'il devait certainement considérer comme futile – mais le lycée n'avait apparemment pas trouvé de professeur ou de surveillants pour les contrôler dans l'établissement. Ash' étant le professeur principal et l'auteur de cette idée, il se devait d'être présent à la rencontre. Et l'arrivée des correspondants tombant sur l'heure de cours de ce cher et tant aimé Crowley – qui était de plus le professeur gérant l'idée, et non pas de bon cœur – il se trouvait donc que le professeur de langues n'avait pas non plus eu d'autres choix que celui de les accompagner.

Il était 10 heures du matin, les premiers cours au lycée avaient été affreux pour la majorité d'entre eux – et plus particulièrement pour ceux qui devaient recevoir ces fameux correspondants – ce qui ajoutait encore plus à l'énervement et au stress général qui émanait de ce petit groupe de sortie que tout le monde évitait (trop d'auras noires, certainement générées par les plus vicieux comme Crowley, Gordon ou Dick.) De toute façon, en semaine, il n'y avait pas tellement de monde.

Quasiment tous tournaient la tête d'un bout à l'autre du chemin de fer dans l'attente d'un train – _du _train. Dean ne faisait pas parti d'eux. Ni Charlie. Penchés sur leur téléphone portable, il semblaient guettait un texto ou peut-être un appel.

Charlie avait échangé avec la correspondante de Kevin, Dorothy, depuis quelques jours maintenant et il s'était trouvé qu'elles s'entendaient parfaitement bien. Bien sûr, Dorothy discutait toujours un peu avec Kevin, mais après s'être données leurs Skype, Facebook, numéro de téléphone et Blogs, il était évident qu'elle était plus proche de Charlie.

Dean avait pensé au dernier moment à donner le sien, de numéro de téléphone, à Castiel. Afin de pouvoir recevoir un message si jamais un imprévu se déroulait durant le voyage ou juste se retrouver plus facilement à son arrivée. Il n'avait pas pensé à en parler à Sam puisque son frère avait eu l'idée avant lui de la correspondance sur Internet, mais à sa grande surprise son frère n'y avait pas songé. Peut-être parce qu'il avait été préoccupé par l'affaire parentale importante de la correspondance – maudite soit-elle.

Sans doute Bobby avait dû penser la même chose à l'appel apocalyptique qu'avaient passés les deux frères Winchesters, le suppliant d'accomplir une dernière chose – ce à laquelle il avait répondu en toute franchise que ce ne serait pas la dernière puisqu'il était censé être _le père de ces deux gamins _maintenant et _pour six mois _alors ce n'était certainement pas la dernière fois, non. Et donc de venir chercher leur correspondants à la gare puisqu'une présence parentale était obligatoire pour ramener les élèves et leurs correspondants dans un soucis de sécurité général (fichue règle à la noix qui ne servait strictement à rien oui, sauf à remplir du papier et faire du blabla pour paraître intéressant.)

Bobby devait donc arriver dès que Sam ou Dean l'appellerait, et apparemment c'était le cas de tous les autres parents puisqu'il n'y en avait aucun sur place – à moins qu'ils ne se soit cachés après avoir entraperçut la phénoménale personne de Crowley, ce qu'ils pouvaient très bien comprendre.

Ils étaient là depuis maintenant vingt minutes, et le train était censé arriver en gare à 10h 07. Castiel l'avait prévenu, hier, qu'il ne lui enverrait pas de SMS sauf en cas d'extrême urgence, son crédit étant limité – et sachant qu'il allait rester ici pour six mois, il était clair qu'il devrait faire attention à ne pas trop l'utiliser à la légère s'il avait vraiment un pépin. Mais malgré ça, Dean ne pouvait pas détacher son regard de l'appareil.

Sam lui donna un coup de coude.

\- Ça va ?

Dean releva la tête et vit Charlie, aux côtés de Sam, dont le visage s'illumina à cet instant-là au __« tililibip » __qu'émit son téléphone indiquant la réception d'un message. Kevin se pencha sur elle pour savoir ce que sa correspondante d'origine disait mais Charlie se dégagea avec un sourire en coin en le défiant de retenter ce geste. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, il se sentit rassuré.

\- Oui, pas de soucis.

Ses yeux retombèrent sur l'écran de son téléphone portable.

Plus que 4 minutes.

* * *

Un train qui arrivait en avance, c'était du jamais vu. Surtout pour ce genre d'occasion.

C'était plutôt le contraire qui se passait, Sam l'avait souvent lu dans les livres – ou vu dans les films. Enfin, étant donné le fait que ceci n'était pas un livre – ou un film – le jamais vu pouvait se permettre d'intervenir.

Et puis, ce n'était pas lui qui allait se plaindre.

Les élèves et professeurs avaient tous regardé comme des imbéciles vers la gauche, dans l'attente du fameux train. Sauf que celui-ci arriva par la droite. Ce fût dans un seul et même mouvement qui donna un ensemble effrayant assez bien rendu, que toutes les têtes se tournèrent dans sa direction.

C'était le genre de vieux train âgé de déjà plusieurs grosses années et dont chaque wagon avait eut droit aux tags d'adolescents qui se voulaient délinquants qui entra en gare. S'il n'avait pas l'apparence d'un moyen de transport cinq étoiles, Sam espéra que les occupants du train avaient tout de même pu profiter du voyage et confortablement.

Ce fût un déversement.

Un flot d'arrivants.

Et cette fois, ça ressemblait déjà un peu plus aux films – et même à la vraie vie en général, en fait. En un clin d'œil, le quai se remplit d'hommes, de femmes et rarement d'enfants qui tiraient leurs valises ou portaient un bagage sur leur dos en tentant de retrouver leur chemin ou leurs proches. Il y avait pas mal d'hommes d'affaires, ne put s'empêcher de remarquer Sam.

Immédiatement la classe commença à se fractionner en deux pour se rejoindre quelques minutes plus tard, avec peine. Ash' arborait un visage totalement serein – enfin comme à son habitude – et semblait assez content d'être là tandis que celui de son collègue changeait du tout au tout. Crowley, par la seul expression de son visage, aurait pu donner un film à succès d'une demi-heure seulement où la caméra n'aurait été fixée que sur sa tête. Ses yeux se plissaient comme à l'accoutumée pour laisser ensuite ses pupilles se dilater sans qu'on ne sache pourquoi, sa bouche se tordait et Sam put très nettement comprendre à ses gesticulations qu'il ne semblait pas particulièrement apprécier la foule.

Il pensa avec satisfaction que si son professeur de langue était agoraphobe, leur vengeance pour tout ce qu'il leur avait subir jusqu'à présent était là.

Il ne sut cependant pas si sa théorie se confirmait ou au contraire se démontait lorsqu'un homme plutôt robuste, grand et barbu le bouscula involontairement, ce à quoi Crowley répondit par un violent geste outré qui déstabilisa l'inconnu sur le côté manquant de le faire s'écraser sur dans la fosse des rails du train à laquelle il n'y échappa que grâce à l'intervention d'une femme vêtue de manière très distinguée qui passait par là – et qui faillit basculer elle aussi dans la fosse, au passage. Le temps que les deux personnages se soient remis du choc, Crowley avait déjà disparu parmi les voyageurs. Et apparemment, personne d'autre n'avait vraiment fait attention à la scène, puisqu'il ne fut pas interpellé. A moins que tout le monde ne s'en fiche.

Sam reporta son attention sur les wagons et les personnes qui en sortaient. Ils n'étaient pas nombreux, donc logiquement ils devraient avoir s'être installés dans un seul et même wagon, histoire de ne pas se perdre etc. A ses côtés, Dean s'était enfin décidé à lâcher son téléphone tandis que Charlie commençait au contraire à textoter furieusement comme si sa vie en dépendait.

\- Pas de problème ? demanda Sam.

\- Aucun, aucun, répondit-elle sans lui prêter la moindre attention.

Puis il y eut un hurlement sur sa droite.

C'était Ed. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes à Sam pour comprendre la raison de ce cri.

Il venait juste d'apercevoir Ruby descendre du wagon n°5. Elle avait, comme il se l'était imaginé, la prestance et l'allure d'une top model. Une fois de plus, comme pour réunir les inséparables Ghostfacers, Ruby fut suivie d'un adolescent aux allures plutôt... opposées.

Étrangement, il lui rappelait leur professeur, Ash'. Harry se jeta sur Andy Gallagher en riant, ce qui le fit un peu reculer par surprise, tandis que Ed paraissait tout simplement terriblement ridicule avec la manière dont il s'adressait et regardait sa correspondante en lui portant déjà sa valise. Enfin, _ses _valises. A ne pas en douter, Sam savait déjà que ces six mois seraient six mois d'Enfer pour Ed qui ne serait rien d'autre que le larbin de cette fille.

La personne suivante fut un adolescent a l'air tout penaud et tout... innocent. Juste après ces deux-là, il n'était pas vraiment le genre de personne à laquelle il se serait attendu. Il portait une casquette rouge et un T-shirt blanc rayé rouge à la verticale. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il s'approcha de Jo' que son nom lui revint en mémoire : Samandriel.

Les trois qui venaient de poser le pied sur le sol de ce quai paraissaient déjà être de sacrés phénomènes, aucun ne ressemblait à l'autre. Il commençait à avoir peur de rencontrer Lucifer en vrai, maintenant.

Quelques adultes descendirent ensuite, et Sam sentit Dean se tendre à ses côtés, tout comme Charlie. Charlie qui se figea lorsqu'une jeune fille sortit enfin. Elle paraissait très classe elle aussi, et ses cheveux reliés en chignon lui donnait un certain style. Dorothy lança un regard circulaire sur la foule et lorsque son regard croisa celui de Charlie.

\- Dorothy ! appela Charlie.

Son pas s'accéléra avant qu'elle ne jette presque ses valises sur le côtés, que Kevin réceptionna dans un très bon réflexe, pour la prendre dans ses bras. Charlie lui rendit son étreinte, puis Dorothy salua convenablement Kevin juste après, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Bon, c'était pas tout ça mais Sam, bien qu'il soit heureux pour Charlie et tous les autres, aurait bien voulu trouver son correspondant aussi.

Il tourna distraitement la tête sur le côté et se figea en voyant la tête de son frère. Dean paraissait paralysé sur place, les yeux grand ouvert et presque la mâchoire entre ouverte. Comme s'il venait de voir l'Impala de son père totalement défigurée. Il suivit lentement son regard et comprit instantanément la réaction de Dean.

Immanquablement, le seul passager à bord âgé d'une quinzaine d'années aux cheveux noirs en batailles, aux yeux bleus profonds, à la cravate bleu foncée et surtout au trench-coat beige qui ne risquait pas de le faire passer incognito ici – parce que tous les autres manteaux étaient soit noirs, soit ils n'en avaient pas parce qu'il faisait encore assez chaud pour se permettre de ne pas en porter – était le correspondant de son frère. Après un long mais vraiment très long déblocage, le corps de Dean se remit lentement à bouger comme un automate rouillé le ferait.

Castiel le repéra et se dirigea directement vers lui. Il semblait avoir été le premier correspondant à trouver le sien en premier sans chercher partout aux alentours. Dean fit quelques pas en avant et Sam fronça des sourcils. Aucun des deux ne semblaient vouloir se quitter des yeux, ou plutôt... en paraissaient incapables. Dean et Castiel se serrèrent la main, contact qui eut pour conséquence de les « réveiller » instantanément.

Passèrent à leurs côtés Garth et une adolescente aux cheveux mi-longs, noirs – Tessa, sans doute.

\- Et merde, jura Sam.

Préoccupé par son frère, il n'avait pas vu les autres arriver. S'il ratait Lucifer, il espéra très sincèrement que celui-ci ne lui en voudra pas.

Tout occupé à rechercher son correspondant dans la foule, il ne sentit pas une présence s'approcher pas à pas de lui, jusqu'à ce qu'après deux bonnes minutes, celle-ci ne daigne enfin attirer son attention sur elle en lui tapotant l'épaule de l'index.

Sam se retourna dans un sursaut pour faire face à un adolescent d'à peu près son âge, peut-être d'un ou deux ans plus âgé, et même s'il était plus petit. Ce n'était pas Lucifer, il n'avait pas du tout sa tête. Il avait des yeux moqueurs et pétillants, des cheveux blonds finement peignés et l'ensemble de sa tête donnait une expression espiègle au jeune homme.

\- Tadaaaam ! fit-il en écartant les bras sur lui même

Sam haussa un sourcil.

C'était qui ce type pour l'accoster comme ça en plein milieu d'une gare ? Il espéra très sincèrement que ce n'était pas l'un de ces vendeurs désespérés des rues qui faisaient tout pour attirer l'attention de quelques victimes de touristes histoire de ne pas rentrer chez soit le soir, les poches vides. En le regardant de plus près, il l'était certainement. Peut-être que s'il lui montrait clairement son désintérêt total pour sa personne et l'ignorait en lui tournant le dos, il le laisserait tranquille.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à continuer son chemin, l'adolescent le retint d'un rapide mouvement par l'épaule. Sam se figea avant de se retourner lentement, très lentement, pour ce type qui commençait un peu beaucoup à l'agacer, parce qu'il n'avait pas vraiment que ça à faire. Malgré tout, il s'obligea une petite phrase de politesse comme on le lui avait apprise étant petit, si jamais quelqu'un venait à l'interpeller dans la rue - ou dans la gare, c'était du pareil au même.

\- Oui ? Vous êtes ?

Celui-ci fronça instantanément des sourcils, ce qui gâcha tout l'effet qu'avait pu provoquer son __« tadaaaaam » __du tout début.

Évidemment. Sam avait dû lui ôter toute confiance qu'il pouvait avoir en lui en vue d'un bonne vente de son produit. D'ailleurs à ce propos, il ne voyait pas tellement ce qu'il pourrait lui vendre, puisqu'il n'avait pas grand chose sous la main à part une valise de taille moyenne noire sur le côté.

Sam ouvrit de grands yeux ronds en réalisant que ce mec-là pourrait être un dealer de drogue ou d'il ne savait quoi tant que c'était du marché noir et qu'il le prenait sans doute pour un hippie – ce n'était pas la première fois en fait, même s'il n'en avait pas le style, parfois il suffisait juste aux gens d'avoir les cheveux un peu plus long qu'à l'accoutumée et hop, on était dans le lot – qui étaient de réputation friands de ce genre de choses.

\- Hey, pas de vouvoiement avec moi, s'il te plaît, Sammy.

Sam eut un mouvement de recul à ces mots.

Hein ?

Okay, déjà, comment ce gars-là connaissait-il son nom ? Il ne l'avait inscrit nulle part sur lui – pas comme Ed et Harry du moins. Ensuite, de quel droit osait-il l'appeler "Sammy" ? La seule personne au monde qui puisse encore le surnommer ainsi - et encore - était son frère.

\- C'est bien toi le correspondant de Lucifer, hein ? déclara-t-il puisqu'il ne le demanda.

Voilà qu'il parlait de Lucifer maintenant. Cette phrase le déstabilisa plus qu'autre chose et, être pris au dépourvu comme ça à ce moment-là de cet instant-là, on ne pouvait pas vraiment dire que Sam appréciait beaucoup.

\- Il peut pas venir, ajouta-t-il sans lui laisser le temps de placer la moindre parole.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Il s'est cassé la jambe, le médecin a interdit tout déplacement, du coup, le train, les transports, avec bagages, tout ça, pas possible pour lui, continua le jeune homme en ignorant sa question. Par conséquent, j'ai pris sa place, annonça-t-il comme s'il lui apprenait l'heure.

L'âme de Sam commença à s'échapper par tous les moyens possibles que lui offrait sa tête. Le sourire de l'inconnu s'élargit encore et Sam redouta immédiatement sa signification.

Il tendit sa main vers Sam en guise de salut qu'il serra mollement contrairement à l'adolescent.

\- J'suis son frangin. Enchanté, moi c'est Gabriel !

* * *

\- Je peux prendre ta valise ?

Castiel secoua de la tête dans la négative. Malgré tout le grabuge qu'était capable de créer une gare, un silence s'installa entre eux.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Castiel s'apprêta à dire quelque chose mais l'exécrable voix de Crowley le coupa en beuglant une série de mots qui étaient censés former une phrase de sens mais dont on pouvait relever quelque chose du style « RASSEMBLEMENT », « BOUGEZ-VOUS LE CUL, FEIGNASSES », et « APPEL ». Ah, et bien sûr tout cela accompagné d'une bonne jolie petite phrase de politesse spéciale _made by_ Crowley, tout comme l'indiquait la coutume « TAS DE CERVELLES DE MAMMOUTHS ESTROPIES BLEUS ».

C'était peut-être l'une des nombreuses fois où Dean voulut se planquer quelque part et prétendre encore et encore ne pas connaître ce type, non, absolument pas. Le train aurait pu faire une bonne cachette s'il ne s'éloignait pas lui-même en hâte – à croire que lui aussi avait senti l'aura Crowleyesque sur le quai, l'était pas fou.

Castiel lui adressa un regard interrogateur qui devait certainement signifier : « Est-ce que ce... cet homme vient-il de s'adresser à nous ou on continue ? » auquel Dean répondit par un petit geste de la tête indiquant la direction à prendre pour rejoindre le reste du groupe.

Mais avant, il écrivit rapidement et envoya rapidement un message à Bobby afin de le prévenir de l'arrivée des correspondants.

* * *

Au premier coup d'œil, il ne manquait personne. Mais puisque c'était dans les règles, et qu'on n'était jamais sûr, ni aujourd'hui ni un autre jour les élèves et les professeurs n'y échapperaient.

Après s'être difficilement frayés un chemin dans la foule, Dean et Castiel y étaient arrivés. Castiel ne connaissant absolument pas les lieux, et étant gêné par sa valise (parce qu'on dit qu'une valise à roulettes est plus pratique...), Dean n'avait pas vraiment eut d'autres choix que de le tenir par le bout de la manche de son trench, s'il ne voulait pas le tenir par la main – ce qui était quelque peu embarrassant vous en conviendrez – sauf s'ils souhaitaient se perdre parmi tout ces gens et mettre une ou deux heures à se retrouver là dedans.

Ash' faisait l'appel et demandait justement qui était « Novak Castiel » au moment ils les avaient rejoint.

L'aîné des Winchesters lâcha le manteau de son correspondant dont la trace de son index et de son pouce resta sous la forme d'un pli, que Castiel effaça en tapotant légèrement dessus.

\- Qui est-ce ? interrogea Castiel en désignant l'homme-professeur-hippie-à-la-coupe-très-originale qu'il venait d'arriver à apercevoir.

Ça, c'était l'une des choses auxquelles Dean n'avait pas songé. Devoir présenter ses professeurs à Castiel. L'intégrer parmi les autres élèves de sa classe. Rien que ça, ça pouvait être suffisant pour n'importe quelle personne dotée de bon sens pour prendre ses jambes à son cou et partir en courant. Ou du moins exprimer une grimace. Ou quelque chose. Juste une réaction. Parce qu'ils étaient loin de paraître ordinaire.

Et commencer par l'accueil et le tact implacable de Crowley et la merveilleuse allure de hippie de Ash' paraissait

\- Ash', c'est mon professeur principal et également celui d'éco et de sciences. Les cours avec lui sont plutôt cool, tu verras, dit-il en souriant.

\- Je n'en doute pas, répondit sans réfléchir Castiel sur le même ton. Et l'autre ?

Aïe. Crowley.

\- Heu...

Trouver quelque chose de pas trop déprimant, mais sans non plus inventer un autre homme que ce qu'il n'était, parce que Castiel se rendrait compte assez vite de la vérité.

\- C'est, hum... comment dire...

\- … Ton professeur aussi ?

\- C'est ça ! lâcha Dean presque soulagé.

Avant de penser que ce qu'il venait de faire le faisait totalement passer pour un abruti de première. Comme s'il ne trouvait plus comment dire le mot « professeur » !

\- Mais heu, tenta-t-il de reprendre, je dois t'avertir que c'est heu... un cas.

\- Un cas.

\- Oui, un cas.

\- … D'accord.

\- Tu vois l'insulte de tout à l'heure ?

Castiel hocha de la tête.

\- C'était lui.

\- Oh.

Un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres sèches – sans doute le voyage. Il pouvait déjà être sûr de ne pas s'ennuyer en cours.

Dean entreprit d'essayer d'expliquer plus en détail à Castiel ce à quoi il devait s'attendre et en quoi la personne de Crowley était vraiment, vraiment très spéciale, lorsqu'il entendit le nom de « Novak Lucifer » que Ash' coupa lui-même pour répéter le même nom... mais pas le même prénom, non.

\- Novak Gabriel.

Dean se tourna vers son professeur et chercha des yeux le dénommé Gabriel. Qu'est ce que c'était que cette histoire ? Où était le correspondant de son frère ? Que faisait ce Gabriel là ?

Et puis il l'aperçut enfin. Ou plutôt, disons qu'il aperçut un haut-de-tête (en bref un front) et un bras qui se tendait en l'air pour signaler sa présence, et Sam juste à ses côtés.

\- C'est mon cousin, lança Castiel sans prévenir.

\- Quoi ?

\- C'est mon cousin, répéta Castiel sans se démonter. Le fils du frère de mon père.

\- Qui ça ? Gabriel ?

\- Et Lucifer.

\- Punaise. Mais vous êtes combien dans la famille ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Je n'en connais pas tous les membres.

\- Mais pourquoi Lucifer n'est-il pas là ?

Le regard que Castiel lui jeta à cet instant précis parut sincèrement surpris.

\- Lucifer ne vous l'a pas dit ?

\- … Ne pas dire quoi ?

\- A la sortie du lycée, il s'est fait prendre dans un cul de sac. Vu qu'on sortait un peu plus tard, Gabriel, Tessa, Samandriel et moi, le temps qu'on arrive, ils avaient eut le temps de bien l'amocher... On ne sait pas vraiment qui était dans le coup mais je crois qu'ils étaient de sa classe.

Sans le vouloir, Dean reporta son attention l'espace d'un instant sur Gordon, qui se tenait toujours près de Dick.

Il se souvenait très bien avoir tabassé quelques collégiens lui-même il n'y a que quelques années encore. Période qu'il préférait enterrer derrière lui, maintenant. Pourtant, il se sentait un peu coupable de ce qui était arrivé à Lucifer, même s'il n'avait rien à avoir avec.

\- Je suis désolé.

\- C'est rien. Quelques fractures, mais en bref il n'a qu'une jambe cassée, il va s'en remettre. Ça ne sera pas sa première fois. Et puis il sait se défendre.

\- Ça fait combien de temps ?

\- Heu... deux jours ?

\- Et Gabriel ?

\- Quoi Gabriel ?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ?

\- Il s'est arrangé avec Naomi, notre professeur responsable de la correspondance. Bien que Lucifer désapprouve, il fallait un volontaire pour prendre sa place juste le temps qu'il reprenne ses forces. Ne me demande pas pourquoi, ce sont les règles, moi, je ne fais que les suivre comme tout le monde. Enfin bref, c'est tombé sur Gabriel.

Pile au moment où il finissait sa phrase, Sam et... et ben, heu, Gabriel du coup, arrivèrent. L'un avait le sourire aux lèvres tandis que l'autre faisait la moue, sans qu'on ne sache vraiment pourquoi. L'appel était terminé. Du coin de l'œil, Dean vit la voiture de Bobby se garer près de l'entrée et l'homme en sortir pour se diriger vers eux après les avoir repérés.

Dean se rapprocha de son cadet pendant tandis que Gabriel échangeait quelques mots avec son cousin.

\- Hé, ça va ? lui glissa-t-il discrètement.

\- Hein ? Ouais, ouais...

Dean roula des yeux.

Ce n'était pas le genre de réponses qui réconfortait dans ce sens-là. Il connaissait son frère. A n'en pas douter, cet imprévu devait y être pour quelque chose.

\- Hé, les gars, les réveilla Gabriel. Je crois que c'est votre père qui arrive.

\- Q...

Oh. Ah oui, leur père.

Il faudrait qu'il s'entretienne aussi avec Bobby et Sam pour savoir s'ils devaient leur révéler ou non le fait que Bobby n'était pas... vraiment leur père. Peut-être.

* * *

Oui, je sais, j'aime AC/DC et_ Back in Black_, mais vous ne pouvez pas m'en vouloir pour ça puisque vous regardez cette série et que vous l'avez déjà forcément entendue. Certains - notamment ceux qui ont commencé cette fic' il n'y a pas longtemps - auront peut-être remarqué que le début du chapitre ressemble fortement au chapitre I, ceci est conscient et fait exprès. Certaines phrases sont même quasiment les mêmes si vous voulez savoir.

Enfin, j'aimerai remercier **BicketWinchester** (merci c'est trop gentiiiil !), **NekoxChi **(waw, je te remercie vraiment, ça fait plaisir, et ne t'inquiète pas je compte bien écrire cette fiction jusqu'au bout - d'ailleurs je suis même plus sûre qu'elle tienne sur 40 chapitres mais même encore plus j'écris trop D': ), **Dibiou **(heureuse de voir que mes idées te fassent rire 8D), **frodon cailloux** (merci beaucoup ;-; )et **YsalonnaNovak **(une fois encore je te remercie d'autant plus, toi et tout mes lecteurs qui ne sont pas fans des AU, de me suivre pour cette correspondance !) pour leur review à laquelle je ne peux répondre qu'ici, étant donné que vous êtes des guests ;-;

Et nous s'appelle Groot, mes amis. N'oubliez pas. Jamais.

ET MAINTENANT VOUS AVEZ GABRIEL ALORS PROFITEZ PARCE QUE VOUS ALLEZ EN MANGER MAINTENANT, DU GABRIEL *cœur* Ah, et j'aurai beaucoup moins écrit dans ce chapitre si **Momiji-sama** ne m'y avait pas encouragée (je me serais certainement arrêtée vers l'arrivée de Gabriel et la découverte de ce zigoto-là par Sam). J'espère qu'elle aura eu raison de me pousser à écrire un peu plus :')

Et sinon, review ? *-*

A très vite,

**Plume-now**


	8. Bienvenue !

I'm late. 2 days. I'm really sorry. I'll try to write another chapter for this week.

Je voudrais remercier **Cas Cas'** and **Momiji-sama** de m'avoir supportée, et Momiji d'être ma bêta de ce chapitre.

J'en profite pour vous remercier également vous tous pour vos reviews, inscrits ou non. Pour ceux qui ne sont pas inscrits, je les encourage d'ailleurs à s'inscrire je pourrai ainsi répondre plus facilement à vos belles reviews :3 Et j'accueille ensuite de nouveaux lecteurs, **BlackWingK **et** M'elleWata** ! C'est toujours super de voir de nouveaux lecteurs, plus on est de fous... 8D /PAN/

Réponses à **BicketWinchester** : Hum, quand tu parles de véritable action... sous-entends tu les couples ou autre chose ? **NekoxChi** : Disons qu'au départ 24 chapitres était vraiment bien, mais j'écris toujours trop. Alors je sais pas exactement x3 J'ai pas envie de dire de bêtises, mais ça peut faire 30 à 40 chapitres oui ^^

Merci encore pour vos reviews, d'autant qu'elles étaient assez grosses celles là ! x3

Une très bonne lecture à vous !

* * *

**BIENVENUE !**

* * *

La gare n'étant pas très loin de l'habitation des Winchesters, le trajet en voiture ne fût pas très long. Mais il parut durer une éternité pour Sam. La raison ? Gabriel. Juste Gabriel.

\- Donc, avait dit Bobby, vous êtes les deux correspondants de Sam et Dean, Castiel et Lucifer, c'est ça ?

\- Gabriel, l'avaient repris Sam et Gabriel.

\- Pardon ?

\- Castiel et Gabriel, avait dû répéter Sam, en pensant alors qu'il devrait songer à acheter un dictaphone parce qu'il sentait que, cette explication du « pourquoi-c'est-ce-type-là-Gabriel-qui-est-là-et-pas-Lucifer-raconte-moi-je-ne-comprends-pas-et-je-veux-tous-les-détails ».

C'est ainsi que les informations se mirent à jour et que Sam apprit également par la même occasion la raison pour laquelle Lucifer n'avait véritablement pas pu venir.

S'étant placé devant à côté de son « père », Sam avait distinctement pu voir la grimace de colère et compassion « c'est moche » de Bobby. Sur la banquette arrière, Gabriel était derrière Bobby, Castiel au milieu et Dean derrière Sam. Pour une fois, son aîné n'avait pas été très bavard. Remarque, Castiel non plus. Seul Gabriel lançait de temps à autres quelques remarques que Castiel paraissait rattraper ou développer, comme s'il était payé pour ça.

D'un certain côté, ça avait aussi donné un petit air familial tout ce petit monde réunit en voiture, tout ça. Cette pensée avait arraché un sourire à Sam, à l'instant où Gabriel lâcha un beau « Oh, tiens, un chat mort écrasé. » en regardant la route au travers de sa vitre.

Et puis finalement ils étaient arrivés. Il soupira en se remémorant toutes ces heures de ménage intensifs afin d'obtenir un résultat convenable pour leur arrivée. Au moins sur ce point-là, personne ne pourrait pas leur faire de reproches.

\- Jolie maison, commenta poliment Castiel en entrant.

Dean le remercia tandis que Gabriel appuyait avec un « ouais, c'est vrai, pas mal, pas mal. » avant de se retourner vers Sam avec un sourire. Sam qui commençait sérieusement à se demander si recevoir Gabriel au lieu de Lucifer était pire que tout en fin de compte.

* * *

La journée s'était finalement écoulée bien plus vite que Dean ne l'aurait cru. Enfin, il s'attendait bien sûr à ce qu'elle paraisse défiler rapidement, mais à ce point...

Gabriel s'était installé dans la chambre de Sam et Castiel dans la sienne, comme prévu. Les deux frères possédaient tous deux un grand lit mais avaient respecté l'intimité de leur correspondant – et la leur aussi par la même occasion hein faut pas pousser mémé dans les orties non plus – et avaient installé un lit qui, pour Gabriel, avait été placé juste à côté de celui de Sam, uniquement séparé par une table de chevet, et pour Castiel, un qui avait été collé au mur à l'opposé du lit de Dean. Les bagages déposées, ils avaient mangé vers 11h30 – parce que pas la patience d'attendre midi, un voyage ça creuse après tout. Le reste de l'après midi avait été normale.

Ils avaient tous discuté de tout et de rien, joué aux cartes, fait visité la maison, et ne s'étaient jamais séparés encore, sauf lorsque Gabriel et Castiel avaient demandé à prendre une douche, là oui, évidemment.

Il était maintenant 18h et tous les quatre – Castiel, Gabriel, Sam et lui, Bobby étant parti depuis un bon bout de temps – étaient réunis dans la cuisine, parce que la cuisine était le lieu sacré d'une maison. Il était 18h et c'était l'heure de goûter. Même s'ils avaient déjà pris un petit truc à 16h, il était 18h et c'était le goûter. De toute façon, c'était tout le temps l'heure du goûter. Sur la table, pâtisseries, gâteaux, jus d'orange et autres boissons.

Les yeux de Gabriel pétillaient d'envie et Sam lui donna le feu vert – la peur qu'il ne se mette à tout dévorer tout d'un coup se lisait dans ses yeux – et il s'attaqua à un sachet de bonbon que Dean n'avait pas vu – d'où sortait-il ?

Castiel se servit un verre de limonade et Dean le suivit. Les conversations variaient du tout au tout mais ne s'arrêtait jamais, même si tout le monde avait la bouche pleine – c'est là que Dean pensa que s'ils devaient être admis dans une émission d'« Un Dîner Presque Parfait » ils avaient de quoi faire rugir le publique. Gabriel coupa le fil de ses pensées.

\- Sammy ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Il se retourna vers son frère. Celui-ci était devant son bol de lait avec quelques morceaux de ce qui semblerait être un biscuit, un paquet de cookies à ses côtés, armé d'une petite cuillère. Il haussa un sourcil.

\- Bah, mon goûter.

Gabriel pouffa sans aucune retenue.

\- Mais c'est pas un goûter ça, Sammish, c'est un petit déjeuner.

\- Ah oui ? Et toi, alors ? rétorqua-t-il. D'où tu sors toutes ces confiseries, hein ? Est-ce que je te demande pourquoi tu te fais un goûter d'anniversaire tout seul ?

Dean fronça des sourcils. O.K, il n'avait même pas relevé le « Sammish » de Gabriel. Hors déjà un Sam qui ne relève pas un « Sammy » c'est un exploit, alors « Sammish »...

\- Déjà, de un, commença Gabriel en levant l'index, un goûter d'anniversaire, ça reste quand même un goûter. De deux, continua-t-il en levant l'annulaire, pas tes affaires. Et puis t'as jamais vu Alice aux Pays des Merveilles ? Ceci est un « Joyeux non-anniversaire ! ». Donc j'fais c'que j'veux.

Il avait lâché cette dernière phrase avec un ton tellement enfantin qu'on aurait dit un gamin défiant sa mère.

\- Dans ce cas il te manque le thé, Gabe.

\- On ne peut pas tout avoir, Sammy.

Sam soupira, saisit un cookie et le jeta dans son bol avant de l'écraser bêtement dans un _« scroutch scroutch »_ sous le regard de Gabriel. Dean entama une nouvelle conversation avec Castiel tout en observant la scène du coin de l'œil. Il savait que ce n'était pas fini. Enfin, non, il ne le savait pas, mais il en avait l'affreux sentiment. Gabriel ne devait pas être du genre à s'avouer vaincu.

Sam continua son petit manège et porta sa cuillère à la bouche. Une fois, deux fois, trois fois. Gabriel ouvrit la bouche et Dean pensa avec ironie qu'il avait tenu longtemps.

\- Sam...

\- Quoi ?

Un grand sourire s'insinua sur le visage de Gabriel.

\- On dirait une mémé.

Dean s'étouffa sur place alors qu'il buvait sa limonade, évitant de la recracher de justesse sur Castiel. Ça, ça c'était LE commentaire de la journée. Voire de la semaine.

Sam releva la tête et prit un air faussement outré.

\- Non mais je vois pas en quoi. J'ai le droit de casser mes cookies dans un bol de lait.

\- Comme tout le monde, Sammy ! Mais n'empêche que ta tête, lorsque tu les brises, tes cookies, et la manière dont tu te penches en avant, il manquerait plus que les tremblements et c'est la mamie la plus ordinaire du monde.

\- Je lui ai déjà dit, ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter Dean en arborant un grand sourire destiné à Sam.

\- Oui, bon, c'est bon, hein, coupa Sam. J'aime prendre mes cookies comme ça, c'est pas maintenant que je vais changer pour vous deux !

\- Mais je ne t'ai pas demandé de changer, Sammamy.

Fou rire intégral. Dean avait beau vouloir se retenir juste pour la forme, pour soutenir quand même un minimum son frère... là c'était mission impossible. Et la tête de Sam à cet instant-là valait toutes les célèbres _bitch-faces_ qu'il avait pu lui fournir jusqu'à présent.

\- … Sammamy.

\- On dirait que tu dis « sa mamie ».

Castiel laissa un petit rire sortir de sa gorge ce qui n'échappa pas non plus à Dean. C'était la première fois qu'il l'entendait, et il n'était pas vraiment déçu.

\- Pitié.

\- Sammamy.

\- Stop.

\- Sam. Mamie.

\- Sérieusement, Gabe ?

\- Rho, tu prends tout trop au sérieux, lança Gabriel en avalant un dragibus.

Sam se renfrogna un peu plus à ces mots, et Gabriel s'avéra être le vainqueur de cette bataille sans aucun dessein ni intérêt.

Castiel fut la personne qui changea tout le sujet de la conversation surprenant un peu tout le monde, comme si son silence signifiait son absence.

\- Sinon, vous n'auriez pas un peu de miel... ?

* * *

Cette journée avait été un peu... étrange. Ils avaient travaillé ce matin en classe – d'ailleurs, pourquoi ? Ça n'avait pas vraiment de buts, vu qu'ils n'avaient rien fait le reste de la journée sachant qu'ils devaient s'occuper de leurs correspondants – ils avaient attendu à la gare ces adolescents avec lesquels ils ne parlaient que très récemment – voire depuis même pas 24 heures pour Gabriel – et avec lesquels maintenant ils se comportaient tous comme s'ils... se connaissaient depuis toujours. Et puis il y avait aussi Bobby, leur soit-disant père. Ils devraient sans doute le dire. De toute façon, Sam était pratiquement certain qu'ils le savaient. Dean avait dû le dire à Castiel, et il ne savait comment mais Gabriel devait l'avoir compris. A moins qu'il ne rêve. Enfin, il n'avait rien fait ou dit qui puisse remettre en question son identité – ou du moins ce qu'il prétendait être.

D'ailleurs, il n'avait toujours aucune nouvelle de Lucifer. Si Castiel ne leur avait pas raconté son « accident » il n'aurait toujours aucune idée de ce qu'il s'était passé et se passait réellement. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Il savait que Lucifer se couchait aux alentours de 23h30. Il était 23h. Donc il devait encore être connecté sur son ordinateur... Peut-être devrait-il lui parler. Faire le premier pas... Il se sentait plutôt mal pour lui. Et puis il connaissait Lucifer – du moins suffisamment – pour savoir qu'il avait un amour-propre bien trop grand pour lui adresser la parole le premier. Du moins pour lui parler de ce genre de choses. Ou alors il devait peut-être penser que Gabriel et Castiel lui avaient tout dit, et que peut-être il n'avait rien à lui dire. Que d'hypothèses.

Sam se leva de son lit et s'assit à son bureau pour ouvrir son laptop. Il ne servait à rien d'établir ce genre de questionnements perpétuels, autant lui demander directement comme est-ce qu'il allait. Et puis il était vraiment inquiet. Il ouvrit son ordinateur portable.

C'est à ce moment-là que Castiel, suivit de Dean, surgirent dans sa chambre. Tiens, pas de Dean-agent-secret aujourd'hui. Pour une fois, Gabriel n'était pas là – vu que c'était silencieux, dans la pièce.

\- Sam !

\- Quoi ?

\- Vient tout de suite avec nous, ordonna Dean.

\- Hein ?

Il devait halluciner. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait, encore ? Pourquoi à chaque qu'il avait l'impression de faire quelque chose d'important, il y avait toujours quelque chose qui arrivait – cette chose étant ici son frère – et l'en empêchait ?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Suis-nous au salon, répondit Dean sans répondre.

Sam obéit à contrecœur et referma son laptop pour les suivre. Vu que Gabriel n'était pas là, il avait vraiment peur de ce qu'il pouvait se passer. Sachant que son imagination le travaillait pas mal en ce moment, il préféra la mettre en conger pour cette fois.

\- C'est grave ?

\- Assez, oui, annonça son frère.

Sam lança un regard à Castiel qui ne broncha pas. Arrivés au salon, il vit Gabriel au sol, devant le canapé, assit en tailleur. Face à lui, deux DVD.

\- Changement de plan, déclara Dean. On ne va pas dormir de suite, c'est pas drôle, et puis ils sont pas si fatigués que ça, dit-il. Du coup on opte pour un film. Et f*ck les cours de demain. Au pire, c'est pas comme si on avait pas l'habitude de se coucher à 2 heures du mat'.

\- … Vous rigolez j'espère.

Si c'était bien ce à quoi il pensait, non seulement maintenant son frère était à jamais irrécupérable comme il le redoutait déjà, mais Castiel et Gabriel de même.

\- … Et tu le regardes avec nous, et non tu n'as pas le choix. Sauf qu'on a un gros soucis. Capital. Et toi seul peut nous aider à le régler.

Sam s'approcha de Gabriel qui fixait les films avec concentration.

\- Quel film on doit choisir ? chuchota Gabriel comme pour lui-même.

\- J'ai voté pour _Kill Bill_ et Gabriel pour _Retour vers le Futur_. Castiel refuse de préférer l'un à l'autre.

\- Toi ? Tu as voté pour_ Kill Bill _?

\- Bah quoi, j'ai bien le droit de changer un peu, non ?

\- Mouais. Bon. Voyons voir.

Tous les regards étaient fixés sur lui.

\- … Je sais pas.

Et toutes les épaules s'affaissèrent.

* * *

Finalement, ils avaient regardé _La Reine des Neiges_. Aucun rapport. C'était plutôt bien, jusqu'à ce que Gabriel commence à raconter vers minuit et demi qu'il voulait faire une tresse à Sam. Et puis il n'avait pas arrêté de manger ses bonbons encore, là. A se demander s'il ne les faisait pas apparaître par magie. Dean avait bu une bière et Castiel mangé un pot entier de miel ...ne surtout pas se poser de questions. A croire que ces trois-là n'arrivaient pas à passer un moment sans rien avaler. Quoiqu'il avait aussi cédé à la tentation et prit des pop-corn – que Gabriel avait voulu lui voler, mais hé, lorsque l'on est le plus grand c'est facile d'empêcher les autres de te piquer tes affaires. Et puis ça avait été amusant de le voir essayer de les attraper en lui tirant la manche comme un enfant. Enfin bref.

Ils allaient maintenant se coucher – _enfin_ songea Sam. Il était tellement fatigué qu'il aurait aisément pu croire que c'était lui qui avait fait le voyage à leur place. Ils se dirigèrent chacun vers leur chambre ou la salle de bain histoire de se faire une petite toilette avant de rendre visite à Morphée.

Sam s'allongea sur son lit et soupira d'aise. Rien de mieux que le doux contact du matelas après une grosse journée. Il repensa à Lucifer. Merde. Avec tout ça, il l'avait zappé. Le remord le prit d'assaut à cette pensée. _Il l'avait zappé._ Et il était une heure du matin. Évidemment. Hors de question d'essayer de le joindre maintenant. Il allait rentrer dans ses draps en se promettant de l'appeler dès le lendemain lorsque la lumière s'éteignit soudainement. Immédiatement, Sam se figea dans le noir. Panne de courant ? Il n'eut pas le temps d'y penser davantage à cause de... ça. De ce qui suivit. Quelqu'un entra dans la chambre. Et l'instant d'après, il eut alors une magnifique vision.

Un bouche.

Ou plutôt, de l'intérieur d'une bouche. Du style, les dents, la langue, la glotte, le palais, tout ça. Dans un clignotement vert incessant, elle apparut et disparut comme par magie. Sam hurla de surprise qui fut recouvert par un magnifique rire diabolique.

\- GABRIEL ?!

Toujours dans le noir, sans allumer la lumière, Gabriel – c'était lui – annonça avec un grand sourire :

\- Surpriiiise !

Un grand sourire qu'il put en effet voir grâce à... ou à cause de... enfin, ce truc-là qui clignotait dans le noir. Sam plissa des yeux.

_C'était... non... quand même pas... Gabriel... Sérieusement ?!_

\- Gabriel, est-ce que je rêve ou bien tu te balades avec une brosse à dents qui clignote dans le noir ?

Le sourire de Gabriel s'élargit plus encore – c'était possible ? – et brandit sa brosse à dents vers lui :

\- _Sammy_, dit-il d'une voix étonnamment grave. _Je. Suis. Ton. Pèèèère !_

\- Star Wars ? Une brosse à dents – Star Wars ? Tu ne peux pas être sérieux, souffla Sam.

Gabriel ré-enfonça ladite brosse à dents dans la bouche qui clignotait toujours de sa lumière verte et recommença à... bah brosser ses dents l'air de rien et reprit le chemin de la salle de bain. Sans rallumer la lumière. En sifflotant. Oui il arrivait à siffloter en se lavant les dents. Ce type n'était pas normal. Il espéra sincèrement qu'il n'était pas du genre à jouer des coups en douce la nuit ou juste somnambule. Ça serait le pompon.

* * *

Il avait très bien dormi. Même s'il avait eu peur que Sam et son correspondant ne se mette à faire la java en pleine nuit ou juste que Gabriel ne s'amuse à faire peur à Sam comme il l'avait fait juste avant qu'ils n'aillent se coucher – et d'ailleurs il serait allé voir si Castiel ne l'avait arrêté et assuré que c'était normal et que tout allait très bien (ce qui lui semblait être encore plus flippant en fait).

Castiel était déjà réveillé. Il le savait parce que le temps que son réveille « This is War » du groupe _Thirty Seconds To Mars_ ne sonne, qu'il trouve sa place, et qu'il ne le frappe, Castiel était déjà habillé. Quoiqu'il ne se souvenait même plus s'il s'était mis en short hier. Avait-il au moins un habit pour dormir ? Peut-être dormait-il avec son jean. Remarque, ça serait plus pratique. Il pourrait alors dormir plus longtemps. Ajouter juste cinq ou six minutes de plus. Se lever à 7h06 au lieu de 7h. C'était une idée alléchante.

\- Bonjour, Dean.

Nouveau frisson.

Punaise, il n'arrivait vraiment pas à s'habituer à sa voix. Elle était parfaitement réveillée par ailleurs, ce qui le confortait dans sa théorie de l'adolescent qui n'a aucun problème pour se lever tôt. Peut-être même qu'il pourrait le réveiller. Après tout, sa voix pourrait faire un parfait réveil. Il pourrait peut-être l'enregistrer en cachette. Sauf que non, ça irait pas puisque justement il dormait dans la même chambre que lui. _Rien de plus bizarre que d'être invité chez son correspondant pour six mois et de se faire réveiller soudainement un matin par sa propre voix sans s'y attendre parce que ledit correspondant vous a volé votre voix pour son réveil. _Non, il ne pourrait définitivement pas faire ça, c'était trop bizarre, surtout en ce mettant maintenant à la place de Castiel. _Mais bon, après tout qui pouvait se vanter de posséder une voix pareille aujourd'hui ?_

\- Hey, Castiel.

\- Oh, tu peux m'appeler Cas' aussi tu sais.

\- Ah. Oh, heu, O.K. … Cas'.

Cas' esquissa un sourire. Ses cheveux noirs étaient encore en bataille. Dean ne saurait dire s'il s'était coiffé ou non. Peut-être qu'il ne se coiffait jamais en fait. Il le voyait bien passer rapidement sa main dans sa chevelure dans un geste inconscient avant de sortir prendre le chemin du lycée.

\- Tu as bien dormi ? Je veux dire, y'a pas eu de bruits, t'as pas eu froid ni rien ?

Il avait l'impression d'être une mère poule qui demandait à son fils si elle ne devait pas changer ses draps ou quelque chose dans le genre parce qu'on changeait de saison.

\- Non, non, ça allait. C'est juste un peu étrange, j'ai plutôt l'habitude de dormir sur un lit superposé et là... c'est la grande chambre.

\- C'est clair qu'avoir sa propre chambre, c'est super.

\- J'imagine.

Silence_._

\- Hum, Dean. Il est 7h15. Je crois qu'il faudrait qu'on se dépêche un peu pour aller à ton lycée... non ?

\- Oh, hein ? Heu, oui, oui, bien sûr.

Il s'apprêta rapidement et rejoignirent tous deux Sam et Gabriel qui étaient déjà à la cuisine. Ils semblaient avoir bonne mine. Au moins, il s'était inquiété pour son cadet pour rien. Le petit déjeuner passé, un dilemme fut posé.

Ils prenaient habituellement leur vélo pour se rendre au lycée. Hors, de vélos, il n'y en avait que deux. Ils n'avaient pas pensé une seconde au moyen de transports avec Cas' et Gabriel. Et il était clair que s'ils y allaient à pieds, ils seraient en retard – pour sûr. Il n'y avait pas trente-six solutions.

\- Dean, proposa Sam, prends Cas' avec toi, je lui passe mon vélo et nous on vous rejoint à pieds.

\- Non mais non, Sam, tu vas te faire tuer pour ton retard, et puis c'est dégueulasse que tu écopes d'une punition et que Gabriel la subisse aussi juste pour ça. Prends mon vélo toi et vas-y toi avec Gabriel.

\- Dean, c'est peut-être mieux comme ça. Je crois qu'avec tous les avertissements que tu as gagné jusqu'à présent, je peux prendre pour toi pour une fois. Tu sais très bien que les prochaines te sont comptées.

Dean sentit le regard curieux de Castiel sur lui et se maudit pour son comportement. Ils donnaient déjà une mauvaise impression à leurs correspondants. Et puis Sam savait aussi bien que lui qu'il avait aussi pas mal d'avertissements dans son casier aussi – on dit merci au gentil Monsieur Crowley.

\- Heu, Dean, je crois qu'il y a peut-être un moyen de s'arranger, dit Castiel.

\- Ouais, j'ai l'impression que vous vous cassez tous les deux la tête pour rien alors qu'il y en a une toute simple juste sous nos yeux, appuya Gabriel.

\- Vos vélos sont assez grands et récents pour qu'on se mette à deux sur un vélo. Si vous conduisez à la bonne vitesse, ça devrait aller et tout ira bien pour tout le monde.

\- Pas bête, approuva Sam. Ça marche pour moi.

\- Ah c'était ça ton idée Cas' ? interrogea Gabriel visiblement déçu.

\- … Quelle était ton autre option, Gabriel ?

\- Bah, voler une voiture du quartier.

\- …

Et dire qu'il pensait passer pour un délinquant avec eux. Dean remercia mentalement Gabriel tandis que Sam parut vouloir se frapper la tête contre un mur. Encore.

\- Donc c'est parti, lança Sam. Gabe, tu te mets derrière.

\- Et pourquoi donc ? s'insurgea l'intéressé. C'est à cause de ma taille, c'est ça, hein ? Tu te crois meilleur que les autres, _Gigantor_ ?

\- … Non, c'est juste que tu ne connais pas encore le chemin du lycée. Et arrête de m'appeler n'importe comment.

\- Ah, oui. C'est vrai. Et non.

Sam et Dean enfourchèrent leur vélo et leur correspondants prirent place derrière. Regardant Gabriel essayer de bien s'asseoir derrière son géant de frère, Dean n'avait pas senti Castiel s'installer derrière lui jusqu'à ce qu'il place ses bras autour de sa taille. Ses muscles se contractèrent au contact.

\- Ça va, Dean ?

Shit. Il l'avait senti. Il s'obligea à se détendre.

\- Oui, oui. Et toi, c'est bon ?

\- Pas de problèmes !

\- Super. Sam ?

\- On est prêt.

\- Okay. Go !

Et ils démarrèrent comme s'ils s'engageaient dans une course de dingues. Heureusement que Castiel avait précisé « Si vous conduisez à la bonne vitesse, ça devrait aller et tout ira bien pour tout le monde ».

D'un autre côté, les Winchesters avaient vraiment l'impression de n'avoir que des cours du matin commençant avec Crowley. _Mais tout ira bien_, tenta de se rassurer mentalement Dean sur le chemin. _Tout ira très très bien._


	9. Première journée

HEYYYY ~ Donc ici, après la journée d'arrivée, le dodo et le réveil, première VRAIE journée.

Heu, sinon, je dois vous dire : vous allez rire si je vous avoue que j'avais un peu zappé la rentrée ? Ou plutôt la signification de ce truc. Boulot, ouais. Donc j'ai le regret de vous annoncer que je ne pourrai certainement plus poster toutes les semaines à cause de mes études, et des autres fics que je délaisse aussi à cause de celle-ci. Je posterai donc toutes les deux semaines minimum. Si je peux poster avant, je le ferai - ça fera en moyenne deux chapitres par mois. Mais hey, j'ai constaté avoir pas mal écrit, j'arrive au dossier de 100ko pour Correspondances 8D /BOM/ Enfin, j'aimerai dire que non je renie ce 1er Septembre voilà je veux pas. J'aime mes vacances je refuse la rentrée ;-; *se planque dans son armoire à la recherche du monde de Narnia - oh tiens j'ai trouvé un David Tennant 8D*

Bonne lecture~

* * *

**PREMIÈRE****JOURNÉE**

* * *

\- Bonjour les enfants. Veuillez vous asseoir.

Ce fût presque si Dean n'entendit pas un « s'il vous plaît ». Crowley s'assit à son bureau sans bruit en tirant légèrement la chaise de son bureau et joignit les mains en jetant un rapide regard circulaire à sa classe. Il souriait. Il _souriait_.

Ce matin, il était arrivé presque à l'heure. Cinq minutes de retard au lieu de quinze. Déjà par ce petit progrès, ils avaient tous était très très surpris. Mais ce qui suivait maintenant était juste atrocement... pas normal. Depuis le temps qu'il les accueillait avec toutes sortes d'insultes toutes autant ridicules les unes que les autres, ici son bonjour était affreusement banal. Et l'on pourrait même penser que ce prof est _gentil_. Hors, Crowley, gentil, banal, non. Pas possible. Il devait y avoir anguille sous roche.

En jetant un œil aux alentours, Dean put constater qu'il n'était pas le seul à s'être tendu depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés en cours. Enfin, sauf les correspondants. Eux paraissaient à la fois curieux et sages. Sauf Gabriel peut-être. Mais bon, il était plutôt concentré sur Crowley – et Castiel – pour s'occuper des affaires de son frère ou de Gabriel de manière plus détaillée.

\- Je souhaite la bienvenue aux correspondants qui sont arrivés hier, et espère que leur séjour ici leur sera profitable.

Il y avait plusieurs options. La première : Crowley s'était pris un piano sur la tête. Ce qui avait totalement changé son caractère, donc son comportement, donc sa manière d'être. A moins que, deuxième hypothèse, il n'aie bu un cargo de bouteilles de whisky et de vodka, sauf que cette solution là était peu probable puisqu'il ne puait pas – du moins il ne l'avait pas senti, et ne pas sentir ce genre de choses alors que l'individu en question te passe juuuste sous ton nez, c'est un peu fort. Donc l'alcool, éliminé.

Il pouvait y avoir aussi des raisons à ne pas forcément rejeter au premier abord non plus. Comme les aliens. _Oui, parfaitement des aliens_, songea Dean en se grattant le menton sans y penser. Donc, troisième idée : il avait été enlevé après être sorti en courant d'un hôpital où sa mère venait de mourir et désobéit à son grand-père et... non attendez il confondait avec un film qu'il avait vu récemment là. Mais l'hypothèse tenait toujours. Hier, Crowley était Crowley, et puis en rentrant chez lui il s'est capturer par des extraterrestres qui ont exercés il ne savait quelles expériences sur lui et l'ont rendu le Crowley qui n'est pas Crowley d'aujourd'hui. Sinon, quatrième option, Crowley n'avait jamais été Crowley. Il avait été possédé par un démon jusqu'à présent, et maintenant il était redevenu un humain normal. Ou alors, dans la même idée, étant donné qu'il n'avait juste été qu'un humain sadique et intolérant jusqu'à présent, et Dieu, un archange, un ange, n'importe quelle divinité ou truc magique doté de bonté et de pureté lui avait rendu visite et expliqué qu'il était un type dégueulasse qui devait changer. Et il a réagit en voyant ce qui pourrait lui arriver s'il ne prenait pas compte de ce dont on l'avertissait, parce que... Shit, ça ressemblait aussi à l'histoire de Mr. Scrooge pour son Noël. Il était trop influencé par les références qu'il avait pu acquérir dans sa vie.

Plus simple, un ange l'a possédé et le possède encore. Même s'il doute que les anges puissent faire ce genre de choses – et d'ailleurs il ne croyait même pas en tout ça, les monstres seraient presque plus plausibles. Voilà. C'était ça. Dernière solution : ce_ type_ n'était _pas_ Crowley. C'était un monstre qui avait pris sa place, capable de créer une illusion pour se faire passer pour lui ou juste qui prenait sa forme. _Un peu comme dans les dessins-animés, là, _pensa Dean,_ Barbapapa qui s'adaptent à... non quelque chose de plus réaliste quand même. _Un métamorphe, polymorphe, changeur-de-formes/apparences ou une créature dans ce monstre monstrueusement plus gentil que le Crowley de départ dans ce cas.

Toutes ses réflexions furent réduites à néant lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'au fond de la classe campait un homme bien trop vieux pour être un élève. La barbe, le crâne chauve et surtout les rides, avec son petit sac de côté et son laptop. La réponse le frappa en pleine figure et il ne sut s'il était content ou non de ce qu'il comprenait à présent. C'était juste un examen scolaire de « pour-savoir-si-vous-êtes-un-bon-prof-et-enseignez-bien ».

* * *

\- Alors, ces premiers cours ? Ça allait ?

Castiel se retourna vers Garth. Les nouveaux « élèves » avaient eu toute la journée, repas et récréations en prime pour pouvoir retenir le noms de quelques professeurs et de leurs correspondants. Et le contact était plutôt bien passé, jusqu'à maintenant.

\- Oui, pas de soucis. Dean m'a tout expliqué.

\- Dites, vous êtes _sûrs_ que le type de ce matin là, Crow-muche, c'était le même gars qu'hier ? interrogea Gabriel.

\- Oui, y'avait un inspecteur, donc oui, sauf que... changement de comportement plutôt radical.

\- La journée s'est bien passée pour vous, demanda Kevin à l'ensemble du groupe.

Tous hochèrent de la tête. Au moins, ils avaient tous l'air à l'aise, contrairement à ce qu'ils auraient pu penser. Ou avoir le mal du pays. Sam était plutôt heureux que tout aille bien jusqu'à présent, en espérant que cela continue.

\- Ce soir, les entrées sont presque données à la discothèque, annonça Charlie. On en a parlé, Dorothy et moi – celle-ci approuva d'un mouvement de tête – alors on pensait que ça serait sympa si vous veniez.

\- Argh, c'est super sympa, mais je ne pourrai pas en ce qui me concerne, dit amèrement Jo'. J'ai un baby-sitting de dernière minutes et c'est pas la joie. Ceux-là sont insupportables.

\- Tu peux pas juste leur dire pour une fois que tu es occupée ?

\- Ils trouveraient un ou une autre baby-sitter pour me remplacer et moins cher ? Non merci, j'ai besoin de gagner cet argent pour me payer mes loisirs si je veux pouvoir sortir avec vous une prochaine fois.

\- Ouais, je comprends, marmonna Kevin, compréhensif.

\- Par contre je peux vous confier Samandriel, je ne vois pas pourquoi il serait privé, s'il en a envie...

\- Samandriel ?

Sam détourna son attention de Jo' sur ledit Samandriel. Il s'était fait si petit dans son coin qu'il ne l'avait même pas remarqué.

\- C'est peut-être pas une mauvaise idée... bafouilla-t-il.

\- Biiiien, sourit Charlie.

Dorothy se rapprocha d'elle, complice.

\- Je suis partant, déclara Garth. Tessa m'avait justement demandé s'il y avait de l'animation dans le coin.

Chuck, Gabriel, et Sam approuvèrent de même, ainsi que Kevin qui annonça venir avec sa petite amie, Channing.

\- Génial. Donc, tout le monde vient ?

\- Et toi, Dean ?

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Dean et Castiel qui se tenait silencieux à ses côtés. L'aîné Winchester était connu pour être partant à chaque sortie de chaque soirée, tant que c'était pour s'amuser. A vrai dire, il le y allait presque tous les soirs de la semaine, si ça pouvait être un moment sympa avec des bières et des filles. Tiens, d'ailleurs, il n'en avait pas parlé mais il avait pu voir Ash' assit à un bar, qu'il avait déjà fréquenté auparavant, reluquer quelques nanas qui passaient en sirotant tranquillement une bière. Mais depuis quelques jours déjà il avait arrêté ses petites soirées nocturnes. On le retrouvait alors généralement dans sa chambre, entrain de mater un film, de lire on-ne-savait-quoi-et-on-ne-voulait-peut-être-ou-sans-doute-pas-le-savoir ou juste de parler avec Castiel sur Skype. En fait, il se comportait exactement comme le faisait habituellement son frangin. Autant dire que Dean avait été Samesqué, Sam ayant déteint sur lui. C'est la raison pour laquelle, si Sam lui-même avait accepté cette sortie – discrètement forcé par le coup de coude de Gabriel et son sourire d'ange – on se demandait si Dean continuerait son ramadan des soirées en boîte ou non.

Dean jeta un regard à Castiel. Castiel jeta un regard à Dean.

\- Bah, pourquoi pas. Enfin, ça ne me dérange pas, après je ne sais pas si Cas' veut venir ou pas...

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment mon genre, murmura Castiel.

\- Rho, Cas', le réprimanda Gabriel en lui faisant les gros yeux – Dieu on aurait dit une mère grondant son fils. Tu peux bien le faire une fois dans ta vie. Et puis, on est gentiment accueillit... enfin, se reprit-il, _tu_ es gentiment accueillit pour six mois, tu peux bien accepter une soirée.

Castiel évita le regard de son frère pour rencontrer à nouveau ceux de Dean. Ils étaient suppliant, intimant la demande immédiate d'intervenir pour qu'on le laisse tranquille. Hors, c'était tout le contraire qu'eut envie de faire Dean à cet instant-là. Bien sûr il appréciait son correspondant, mais rien ne l'empêchait de le charrier. Il était sûr que Castiel serait juste incroyable à une soirée telle que celle-ci. Il avait vraiment envie de voir ce que ça pourrait donner.

\- C'est d'accord, on viendra, lança Dean avec un grand sourire tandis que Castiel sembla s'étouffer sous le choc de la traîtrise qu'il ressentait de la part de Dean – et de Gabriel notamment.

\- Super !

Charlie sauta de joie.

\- Rendez-vous à 22h30 là-bas. S'il vous manque un moyen de transport, faites le moi savoir, je passe vous prendre.

Urgh. Un moyen de transport. C'est un peu honteux de l'avouer, mais n'ayant à leur disposition que deux vélos, Sam et Dean auraient bien besoin d'une voiture. Et que se soit les filles qui prennent les garçons au passage pour les mener à une soirée renversait un peu les mythes. Il n'en fallut pas beaucoup à Charlie pour lire en eux et comprendre la situation.

\- Ok, je vous prends à et quart, ne soyez pas en retard sinon je pars sans vous, _bitches._

_Merci Charlie._

* * *

\- S'il te plaît, Gabriel. J'aimerai être un peu seul.

Gabriel s'apprêta à ouvrir la bouche pour prononcer quelque chose mais quelque chose – sans doute les rides qui n'avaient pas quittées le front de Sam depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés – l'en empêcha et il obéit. Accoudé à son bureau, Sam jeta un regard circulaire à sa propre chambre... qui n'était plus tellement la sienne à présent. Ses affaires et celles de Gabriel étaient totalement mélangées. Il avait jeté un coup d'œil à celle de Dean, et évidemment son bordélique de frère avait hérité d'un correspondant très ordonné. Pas lui. Que la vie était ironique. Il soupira et ouvrit son _laptop_ en hâte avant d'écrire son mot de passe d'une traite. Il jura lorsqu'il constata que la connexion au réseau s'était enlevée et exécuta sa « danse du réseau » afin de rétablir Internet. Une fois ceci de réglé, il reprit place devant son bureau et cliqua sur l'onglet « **S** » de Skype.

Gagné_. Il était connecté. _Sam inspira un bon coup avant de cliquer sur son contact « Lucifer » et d'entamer la conversation. Parce qu'il devait l'entamer. Parce qu'il ne lui avait pas parlé depuis bien trop longtemps. Parce qu'il était celui qui aurait dû l'appeler depuis déjà quelques temps, et parce qu'il était impardonnable. Alors il entama la conversation.

_« Hey ! »_

Aucune réponse. Normal, il n'avait attendu que trente secondes et il n'arrivait pas à attendre plus longtemps. Alors il enchaîna.

_« Comment vas-tu ? »_

Cette fois, il attendrait. Du moins, il attendrait plus de trente secondes. Il n'allait pas le harceler non plus. Alors il rejeta la tête en arrière et s'appuya sur le dossier de son siège, prenant son mal en patience. Une minute. Deux minutes. Trois minutes... Le petit « bloup » résonna à ses oreilles à la sixième.

_« Quelle question. »_

Il s'y attendait. Il s'y attendait, mes ses épaules s'affaissèrent tout de même de dépit. Il connaissait assez Lucifer pour prévoir au moins ce genre de réactions. Mais il ne perdit pas courage, au contraire. Sauf que Lucifer parut ne pas vouloir lui laisser prendre la parole pour le moment.

_« Ils t'ont dit, hein »_

Sam se sentit envahit d'une immense tristesse.

_« Mais tu t'en fiches, n'est ce pas »_

_« Sinon tu m'aurais contacté avant »_

_« J'avais pensé un instant que quelqu'un pouvait peut-être me comprendre, mais tu ne faisais que le prétendre. Tu n'es pas si différent des autres, Sam, même si tu l'es un peu, ça ne fait pas de toi quelqu'un d'admirable. »_

_« J'avais espéré que tu te serais inquiété »_

_« Je n'aurai jamais dû baisser ma garde. Tu m'as bien vite remplacé »_

_« Avoue que tu es bien content de recevoir mon imbécile de cadet Gabriel plutôt qu'un type comme moi. Lucifer, c'est un prénom bien moche. »_

Et les messages s'enchaînaient tous comme s'il étalait ses reproches, ses sentiments, ses pensées. Il les empilait là, il les recracher à la figure de Sam qui se figeait chaque fois un peu plus à chacune de ses attaques. Il paraissait empli de haine dans ses propos, mais Sam savait que ce n'était rien de plus que des regrets, des regrets, de l'amertume et de la tristesse. Accompagné d'un poil de jalousie. De jalousie envers Gabriel. Comment ne le pourrait-il pas ? Il pouvait le comprendre. Surtout qu'il ne savait absolument pas si son frère l'avait contacté depuis qu'il avait prit sa place. Peut-être ne valait-il mieux pas.

_« Lucifer, je... je suis désolé »_

_« Oh, je t'en prie, ne me prend pas en pitié. Pas toi. »_

\- MAIS JE NE TE PRENDS PAS EN PITIE ! hurla Sam.

Cette seule réponse l'avait mis hors de lui. Il avait hurlé sur l'instant, seul dans sa chambre, même si Lucifer ne pouvait pas l'entendre. _De la pitié ? De la _pitié_ ? Qu'en savait-il, de ce qu'il pensait ?_ Il ressentait un profond respect pour Lucifer. Il savait que sa vie de tous les jours n'était pas toujours joyeuse. Il savait que c'était une personne sensible qui se cachait derrière un masque de terreur. Il jouait les durs, mais il était brisé. Il se brisait un peu plus chaque jours. Et lui venait à se briser avec lui. Alors il n'y tint plus. Sa souris se déplaça jusqu'à l'onglet vert « Appel vidéo » et cliqua.

Le son qui démontrait que l'appel s'effectuait bien sonna. Elle dura un temps, minime, avant qu'_il_ ne décide d'y mettre fin. Lucifer avait choisi de ne pas lui parler en direct. De ne pas le voir. De ne pas entendre sa voix. Sam se sentit rejeté. Injustement.

_« Lucifer... »_

Aucune réponse.

_« Lucifer ! S'il te plaît, réponds. Je t'assure que je ne t'ai _pas_ oublié. Je sais que tu le penses, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Je n'ai pas _pu_ t'appeler ou te joindre auparavant, mais cela ne doit pas faire de moi le Sam que tu imagines être maintenant. La rentrée, Gabriel, ton frère, les professeurs... Je n'ai pas eu le temps. Ton cousin, aussi. Castiel. L'installation, l'adaptation. »_

Un temps. Il tapa encore deux mots.

_« … Le choc. »_

Ses doigts s'immobilisèrent un instant, parallèles au clavier, avant de se remettre à écrire furtivement.

_« Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit ? »_

Dix minutes. Dix minutes passèrent. Cette question semblait avoir coupé toute répartie de la part de Lucifer. Il avait pu voir le petit stylo qui écrivait tout seul indiquant que Lucifer répondait à ses messages se mettre en marche, jusqu'à cette question-là. Il s'était posé, avait disparu. Et depuis, rien. Il avait eu l'espoir de penser qu'il réfléchissait à sa réponse, et l'avait toujours. Mais il attendait encore. Il allait répondre. Il _devait_ répondre. Parce qu'il l'avait asséné de reproches, et qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'être ainsi s'il n'en expliquait du moins pas la raison de départ. Puisque après tout, il ne pouvait pas être devin, non plus. Castiel et Gabriel n'auraient rien dit, il ne saurait toujours rien.

Au moment où il se pencha à nouveau sur son clavier, la porte s'ouvrit presque en fracas. En réflexe humain, il se retourna dans la même fraction de secondes vers l'intrus qui le dérangeait en cet instant fatidique. Dean. Il avait une respiration lourde, et son visage exprimait la surprise, avec une pointe d'anxiété.

\- Dean ?

\- Sam, souffla-t-il. Sam.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Sam, on a... on a oublié Adam !

* * *

Adam. Adam. Adam. Adam. Milligan. Et merde. Leur demi-frère devait cohabiter avec eux une fois à peu près tous les deux mois. Hors, avec la venue des correspondants, le stress que tout cela avait engendré, ils l'avait _totalement zappé._ Enfin, surtout lui. Dean était un éternel « zappeur ». Un moulin à gaffes. Lui était censé se rappeler de ce genre de choses. Même s'ils n'appréciaient pas tellement Adam – il leur tapait sur les nerfs, pour ainsi dire, à jouer son gosse capricieux en règle générale, et surtout avec leur père – ils ne le détestaient pas au point de le laissait poireauterdans une gare pendant une demi-heure. Mais faut dire aussi, qu'est-ce qu'il avait à venir au moment où Castiel et Gabriel venaient à peine d'arriver ! Comme si c'était pas assez le bordel comme ça.

Ça aurait été un miracle que Dean s'en souvienne et se rue dans la chambre de son frère pour lui rappeler que Adam arrivait. Non, en fait, Adam avait envoyé un texto – ou plutôt une trentaines de textos – furieux à Dean expliquant sa situation. Sachant qu'il restait en moyenne deux semaines à chacune de ses venues – ce qui perturbait bien son programme scolaire au passage – ses valises n'étaient pas si légères que ça. Pas le temps d'attendre la réponse de Lucifer pour le moment, ils devaient voler au secours de leur demi-frère. De toute façon, avant de rabattre l'écran, le regard de Sam accrocha le nom de Lucifer au passage et celui-ci à présent était indiqué hors-ligne. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieur et son front se plissa à nouveau.

Déjà 21h. Ils n'avaient même pas mangé. Et Adam qui arrivait comme ça, à l'improv... bon, ok, c'est vrai que c'était prévu depuis déjà trois semaines au moins. Adam n'était pas du genre à s'imposer ici pour le plaisir. Après un rapide coup de fil à Bobby – décidément il était leur sauveur attitré du moi – ils embarquèrent dans la vieille voiture et durent expliquer en chemin à Gabe et Cas' que, oui, ils avaient un demi-frère, le fils de leur père, et que, non, ils avaient oublié de leur en parlé – ce que Gabriel releva avec un « oui, enfin de toute façon vous l'avez oublié tout court » ce qui lui valut un regard noir de ceux qui voulaient bien paraître. Bon sang, pourquoi fallait-il qu'il arrive celui-là, ce jour-ci, à cette heure-ci ?!

Une fois arrivé à la gare, ils s'attendaient à une engueulade bien méritée de la part de leur petit-demi-frère, mais il n'en fût rien. Son regard se braqua froidement sur Sam, puis sur Dean. Il faisait nuit noire aux alentours, et il avait patienté en s'asseyant sur sa valise bleue marine. Un sourcil se haussa lorsqu'il aperçut Gabriel et Castiel sortir de la voiture et le saluer – les présentations se passèrent d'ailleurs plutôt bien, Sam songea donc que l'ambiance familiale serait peut-être pour une fois plus agréable qu'à l'accoutumée. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres toutefois lorsqu'il vit Bobby. Bobby qu'au départ, petit, il ne supportait pas. Et puis un jour, sans aucune explication – enfin, si, peut-être, mais sans doute connue seule de Bobby et Adam – ça avait été une véritable amitié. Par la même occasion, les tensions entre les frères Winchesters et Adam s'étaient également allégées. Aucun mot ne fut pipé durant quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que Gabriel – tiens, comme c'était étonnant – ne le brise.

\- Ça ne te dérange pas de sortir le soir, Adam ?

\- Non. Pourquoi ?

\- On a prévu une soirée en boîte, ce soir. Tu veux venir ?

Sam et Dean parurent s'étrangler sur place, ce qu'Adam et Gabriel ne remarquèrent pas. Sortir le soir ? Adam faisait ce qu'il voulait dans son coin, eux dans le leur. Jamais ils n'avaient fait de sorite de groupe avec Adam. C'était chacun pour soit et Dieu pour tous. Il s'occupait de ses affaires, eux de leurs. Alors proposer à Adam de sortir avec eux – en boîte qui plus est – paraissait totalement incongru. De même, Adam ne put retenir un petit ricanement.

\- Vous me proposez de sortir avec vous en boîte ?

Adam se tourna vers Sam.

\- Et toi Sam ? Tu sors en boîte maintenant ?

Sam se renfrogna en marmonnant des trucs que lui-même ne comprenait pas à part peut-être « pas tes affaires » et « changement ».

\- A vrai dire, _on _ne t'a pas proposé de venir, Gabriel l'a fait, souligna Dean.

\- Pas faux.

\- Et tu viens ? interrogea Castiel.

Il haussa des épaules.

\- Je sais pas. Je veux pas emmerder plus mes chers demi-frères. Après tout, ils peuvent bien m'oublier à la maison, ça ne changera pas grand chose.

\- Ça ne me dérange pas si tu viens, lâcha Dean.

Sam et Adam parurent tous deux très surpris.

\- Sérieusement ?

\- Bah, pourquoi pas ? Ça pourrait être sympa.

Sam ne s'y opposant pas, Adam accepta, plutôt mal-à-l'aise. Pas trop dans leurs habitudes, tout ça. Et d'ailleurs, tout ce que faisait Dean récemment, songea subitement Sam, n'était pas trop dans ses habitudes.

* * *

Comme prévu, Charlie passa à 22h15 pile. Bobby ayant du travail à faire ce soir-là, et ne voulant quand même pas abuser de sa gentillesse non plus – ils étaient conscients à quel point Bobby Singer était l'une des personnes que l'on pourrait qualifier de plus gentilles de l'univers – ils n'avaient en rien changé l'organisation qui avait été prévue. Et tout le monde était prêt. Sauf sans doute le plus improbable. Sauf Castiel.

\- Castiel ? Tu es sérieux ? lâcha Dean. Tu vas vraiment te balader en boîte de nuit en trench-coat avec ta cravate et tout ? Tu sais que ce n'est pas un rendez-vous de PDG ?

A ses mots Castiel avait automatiquement mis la main à sa cravate, comme pour se rendre compte qu'elle était la depuis le début – vicieuse – ou justement la protéger, au cas où Dean ou quelqu'un d'autre se jetterait sur lui pour la lui arracher en hurlant qu'on ne s'habillait pas comme ça pour une soirée en boîte. Avec la famille qu'il avait, il pouvait bien se permettre de redouter ce genre de choses – bon, ok, il voyait plutôt bien son cousin Gabriel agir comme ça. Il jeta un regard rapide aux résidents de la vieille demeure Winchester. Sam ne s'était pas changé, toujours la même chemise bleue à carreaux et son vieux jean. Gabriel aussi portait une chemise, grise, et son jean. En fait, tout le monde portait un jean. Adam avait choisi un t-shirt noir qui le ferait facilement passer pour un gothique s'il y avait une tête de mort dessinée dessus. Dean quant à lui avait choisi un t-shirt vert. Son collier – offert par son frère un jour de noël lorsqu'ils étaient petits s'il avait bien compris – dépassait. En effet, des tenues entrant dans la forme des adolescents d'aujourd'hui. Sauf que ça ne changeait en rien ses règles à lui.

\- Dean, j'ai déjà essayé, c'est un miracle aujourd'hui si Cas' vient avec nous, alors pour la tenue peut-être qu'il faudra attendre un an ou deux avant de le faire changer.

\- Hey, ce n'est pas grave, lança Charlie dans un sourire. Il est bien aussi comme ça, et puis ça peut changer des mecs habituels, tu sais Dean. S'il se sent mieux ainsi, pourquoi pas ? Ils ne définissent pas les entrées en fonction de ton manteau ou de ta cravate.

\- Je ne demande pas à le faire changer, grinça Dean en ayant nettement l'impression de se faire reproche de vouloir justement changer Cas'. Je tiens juste à m'assurer s'il est conscient que, une soirée comme ça, on peut facilement se faire repérer par n'importe qui ce qui n'est pas toujours une bonne chose.

\- Ça m'est égal, lâcha gravement Castiel. De toute façon, je ne compte pas vraiment rester trop longtemps...

\- Bon. On y va ? Dorothy et Kevin nous attendent déjà.

Dean nota un certain empressement dans la voix de Charlie. Elle avait hâte. Et il avait la nette impression que cette soirée serait intéressante. Surtout avec l'énergumène qu'est Gabriel. Ça allait en jeter.

* * *

Je suis sûre que vous vous attendiez pas à Adam Héhé. /PAN/ (sauf peut-être Momiji vu que j'en ai parlé avec elle héhé). J'ai jamais dit que je mettrai tous les persos d'un coup dès le début non plus, hein :3 Ah, et pas trop déçu pour Crowley ? Je sais que certains s'attendaient à ce que ça explose avec Gabe et Crowley dans la même pièce, mais ça sera pas pour aujourd'hui XD Il est peut-être sadique et agaçant, mais pas stupide non plus hein. Pour le prochain chapitre, inutile de vous faire un petit trailer, si ? Bah, boîte de nuit. Et encore un nouveau personnage. Sisi. Et pour ce chapitre, j'ai écouté en boucle quelques chansons (qui n'ont aucun rapport) de** Lana Del Rey** \- oui j'aime/adore sa voix - **"Born to die"**, **"Blue Jeans"** et surtout** "Summertime Sadness"** (j'aime particulièrement celle-là ;-; ).

Je vous remercie encore, inscrits et non-inscrits - on ne remercie jamais assez n'est-ce pas ? - pour votre fidélité à cette fiction, vos reviews etc. :3 C'est un plaisir de partager cette histoire avec vous.

A très vite, promis *cœur*

**Plume-now**


	10. La Boîte de Nuit

Bien le bonjour ! Tout d'abord : VOUS ME MANQUEZ. C'est affreux de reprendre les cours. J'écris moins. Mais d'un autre côté, je suis ravie de faire de la philo parce que c'est génial *-* (et d'ailleurs certains de mes camarades de classes PERSISTENT à dire que mon prof ressemble à Crowley.) Bref. Je suis très heureuse de reprendre cette fic' *-* à vrai dire, je travaille aussi une traduction d'un OS Espagnol - proud ! - donc voilà x3

_Côté ma vie :_ Je vous avais parlé d'un concours dans un chapitre auquel je voulais participer, aussi. Hé bien je l'ai gagné. Premier prix. Voilà. Je suis heureuse. Mon premier concours. Et c'est grâce à ff que j'arrive maintenant à terminer mes histoires. A écrire une nouvelle en entier. Je crois que ça va m'encourager à écrire plus en dehors des fictions *-*_ Côté fanfictions :_ je vous conseille vivement de lire "Surprends-moi" écrit par **AsphodeleSauvage**, même si vous n'êtes pas un Sabriel addict, parce que rien que le niveau d'écriture et l'histoire en elle-même, ça vaut le coup. (Sinon si ça vous plaît vraiment pas rabattez-vous sur "J'aimerais pouvoir te dire".) Et si vous aimez le fluff et souhaitez enjoliver votre journée, je vous recommande également "Drabbriel" de** Momiji-sama **(y'en a qui sont doués pour faire pleurer, d'autres pour vous faire rire et sourire - merci Momiji.)

Attention, pour ce chapitre, je vous recommande d'ouvrir votre onglet youtube et d'être prêt à taper les titres de chaque chansons que je vais nommer ici - regardez le titre du chapitre si vous voulez comprendre - c'est plus sympa si vous voulez connaître l'ambiance ^^ après, je peux paraître critique vis-à-vis de certaines d'entre elles mais n'en tenez pas compte, c'est du point du vu des personnages.

Une très bonne lecture à vous !

* * *

**LA BOÎTE DE NUIT**

* * *

Du bruit. Beaucoup. Trop. De. Bruits.

_Au secours._

Sam jeta un regard implorant à Gabriel qui l'ignora superbement. Messages télépathiques, échec total. Messages visuels, échec total. Messages vocaux, impossibles, à cause de _ce satané bruit_. Échec sur toute la ligne._ Échec sur ton comportement et ton assurance, Sam, _se dit-il. Il aurait dû y penser à deux fois avant de dire « oui ». Ça ne faisait pas cinq minutes qu'ils avaient réussi à entrer – après avoir affronté les vigiles (tiens d'ailleurs il pourrait très bien signaler son âge, le prouver et ainsi se faire expulser, comme ça il n'aurait plus à subir tout ça. Sauf que Dean lui en voudrait. Et Gabe n'en parlons pas. Donc idée à oublier tout de suite s'il ne voulait pas vivre un Enfer ces prochains jours.) – qu'il n'en pouvait déjà plus. La musique était trop forte. Il s'imaginait déjà à ses vingt ans, sourd à cause de ce genre de stupidités. Comment faisaient les autres ? Peut-être n'étaient-ils pas humains. Ou peut-être tout simplement qu'ils n'avaient jamais eu d'ouïe.

Sans quitter le groupe qu'ils formaient, il croisa Samandriel, Dorothy, Kevin et une jeune fille asiatique qui tenait la main de celui-ci – certainement Channing, donc. Charlie se jeta dans les bras de Dorothy et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Dorothy qui sembla le lui rendre.

Ah. Bon. Ok. Ça c'était fait.

Au moins maintenant Channing n'aurait pas à se soucier de la jalousie qu'elle aurait pu développer pour Dorothy et son copain.

Il la salua poliment, ainsi que Kevin qui tenta de présenter tant bien que mal Channing – et répéter son prénom trois fois à Gabriel qui s'évertuait à lancer à chaque fois un « HEIN ? QUOI ? ». A croire qu'il le faisait exprès – non en fait, Sam était pratiquement sûr qu'il faisait exprès.

La musique – c'en était une ? – le harcelait.

C'était « Animals » de_ Martin Garrix_, ou un truc dans le même genre. Affreux. Ses oreilles saignaient. Ou presque. Vinrent les salutations avec Samandriel. Il paraissait serein – ce que Sam avait du mal à concevoir ici – et sa casquette n'avait pas quitté sa place – comme s'il en avait besoin ici. Au moment de lui serrer la main, son regard passa sur son oreille droite et le fixa. Il se retint de justesse de siffler d'admiration.

Ce type était tout simplement un génie génialement génial. Il avait enfoncé des boules quiès dans ses oreilles pour être tranquille pour la soirée. Comment n'y avait-il pas pensé lui même ? Ah oui, l'arrivée un peu trop rapide de Adam, et Charlie qui était pressée d'arriver à l'heure – et il comprenait mieux pour quoi maintenant.

En s'approchant du bar, suivit de Samandriel, Adam, Dean et Castiel – Gabriel étant déjà sur les pistes de danses, et Charlie et Dorothy étant déjà occupées à... s'occuper ? – Sam aperçut au loin Ruby danser en se déhanchant de manière très exagérée, Andy tenter de draguer deux ou trois filles qui passaient par là et le couple d'inséparables Ghostfacers attablé au bar à boire un... jus d'orange.

On pouvait boire des jus d'orange ici ? Sam pensa que, s'il en avait l'occasion – c'est à dire lorsque Dean se sera mis à boire et à danser – il demanderait la même chose. Dean s'installa le premier et commanda à Sonny deux bières, une pour lui, l'autre pour Cas'. Le pauvre.

Adam prit place entre Castiel et Samandriel. Castiel étant déjà occupé à discuter avec Dean, Sam accapara tout de suite Samandriel avant qu'il ne débute une conversation avec son demi-frère.

\- SAMANDRIEL ? cria-t-il plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait voulu pour couvrir la musique.

\- Oui ?

Ok. Il avait son attention. Il vit le visage de son demi-frère se fermer lorsqu'il comprit qu'il avait été pris entre deux correspondants avec qui il ne pourrait pas parler et que, par conséquent il se retrouvait tout seul comme un con devant sa pinte de bière. _Ne t'inquiète pas je te le laisse quand tu veux dès que j'en ai fini avec lui._

Il porta ses mains à son visage pour former une sorte de haut-parleur. Cette fois-ci, il baissa la tonalité de sa voix de quelques octaves.

\- Excuse-moi. Tu aurais... tu aurais d'autres boules quiès ?

\- HEIN ? répondit Samandriel en hurlant.

\- Des... des... des boules quiès. D-DES BOULES QUIES, SAMANDRIEL ! Est-ce que tu en aurais ?

\- Aaah ! Des boules quiès ? Oui oui, dans ma poche. Tiens.

Il sortit une petite boite ronde, transparente, saisit deux bouchons rouges et les donna à Sam. Sam qui les recueillit délicatement entre ses mains, les yeux pétillants, comme s'il venait de se voir confier l'une des sept merveilles du monde en miniature.

A cet instant-là, le tapage « musical » cessa pour faire place à « Booty Swing » de _Parov Stelar_. C'était déjà un peu mieux. Mais un changement radical. Et si l'on jetait un coup d'œil à la scène, personne ne savait danser sur cette chanson. Absolument personne. Ou si, mais jamais sur le même genre de danse. Certains avaient adopté les mouvements de la tecktonik, ou du moins robotisés, d'autres ceux du disco, le tout faisait penser à Harlem Shake bizarre ou juste un gros bordel. Finalement, la conclusion que Sam en tira fut que les boîtes de nuit étaient juste un droit clos où tout le monde se tortillait dans tous les sens, suait, buvait, se détruisait les tympans, s'alcoolisait, se droguait et se reproduisait dans un coin plus ou moins prévu, vomissait et qui _surtout, surtout_ ne servait à rien.

Peut-être que 23h... 23h déjà ? Peut-être que 23h était l'heure où toutes les chansons sur lesquelles on ne pouvait juste pas danser « de manière normale » passaient. Comme pour le contrarier, « Walk Like An Egyptian » des _Bangles _intervint, et Dean s'éloigna du bar pour rejoindre la piste où il fut rapidement rejoint par deux ou trois jeunes filles, abandonnant Castiel à Sonny avec lequel il discutait maintenant depuis quelques minutes.

Comme prévu, Samandriel et Adam avaient débuté une conversation également. Restait dans son coin Sam, ses boules quiès et son téléphone portable, meilleur de tous les amis. Et maintenant qu'il l'avait en main et qu'il regardait ses messages – qu'il n'avait pas au passage... qu'était-il censé faire ici ?

* * *

\- Minuit trente.

\- Comment ? s'étouffa Castiel.

\- Il est minuit trente, répéta Sonny.

Castiel parut sur le point de s'arracher les yeux hors de ses orbites.

\- Je le savais. Jamais je n'aurais dû venir ici.

\- C'est aussi ce que j'ai pensé, murmura Sam à ses côtés. Le bon côté des choses, c'est qu'il n'y a presque personne.

\- On est en semaine, dit Sonny. C'est normal, la plupart des gamins du coin sont entrain de dormir ou glander chez eux, si ce n'est danser dans l'autre boîte plus réputée que la nôtre... mais aussi bien plus chère.

\- Vrai. T'en fais pas, Sonny, je pense pas que Dean ira ailleurs, il a l'air d'aimer celle-ci.

\- Mouais, mais je parle pas que de Dean, Sam. C'est sympa de discuter avec vous, les gars. Vous savez que vous pouvez revenir quand vous voulez, même juste pour discuter.

\- Merci Sonny, répondit Sam en souriant.

\- Est-ce que Dean danse toujours aussi longtemps à chaque fois ?

\- Est-ce que Gabriel danse toujours... ainsi à chaque fois ?

Deux heures qu'ils étaient là, et deux heures que Dean ne s'était pas arrêté, que Sam et Castiel s'étaient baladés un peu partout, ensemble ou seuls, dehors, dedans, planqué derrière le bar, s'asseyant dans l'herbe, lorgnant les étoiles avant d'être dérangé par un ou deux bourrés qui devaient avoir désigné l'endroit comme leur toilettes-vomis officiel – yeurk. Et deux heures également que Gabriel se tortillait dans tout les sens, exécutant d'étranges déhanchements entouré de deux ou trois filles, il avait l'air d'être au paradis.

\- Il serait peut-être temps d'y aller... marmonna Sam.

\- Kevin et Channing nous ont déjà quittés, déclara Samandriel qui s'était fait silencieux jusqu'à présent.

Castiel haussa un sourcil.

\- Et Adam ? Il n'est pas avec toi ?

\- Il est parti danser.

\- Bon, soupira Sam. Je crois qu'il est temps de partir...

\- Noooope, le contredit Dean qui arrivait à ce moment. On reste encore.

Inutile de dire que Dean avait peut-être abusé des boissons alcooliques pour la soirée.

\- Dean, il n'y a presque plus personne. Déjà, regarde autour de toi et dis moi si tu vois plus de cinq filles.

\- J'en vois six.

\- Si on ne compte pas Dorothy et Charlie, Dean.

\- Mais Sam, on s'amuse bien, là... Rentrer pour dormir, c'est tellement pas tentant...

\- Dean, on a cours demain.

\- Rhooo... Ash' sera compréhensif...

\- Dean. Castiel, Samandriel et moi sommes restés tous les trois là, à attendre que vous finissiez votre soirée sans rechigner.

Dean allait répondre quelque chose lorsqu'une voix bien connue résonna dans le micro. C'est à cet instant-là qu'ils se rendirent tous compte que la musique avait cessé depuis quelques minutes.

« Oyé oyé, écoutez-moi tous. »

\- C'est pas... Charlie ?

« Ici Charlie Bradbury et sa correspondante – ou presque – la magnifique Dorothy. Nous avons pris possession des lieux pour animer un peu cet endroit qui paraît tourner à l'enterrement d'un chien de compagnie... Alors ce soir... vous allez chanter ! »

\- Elle ne peut pas être sérieuse... marmonna Sam.

Gabriel les rejoignit le sourire aux lèvre.

« Hé, je vous entends grommeler de là, surtout toi, Sammy. Mais vous allez vous bouger un peu, okay ? Notre super copain le DJ a accepté de tout gérer pour nous. Ceux qui ne dansent ou ne chantent pas un minimum auront affaire à moi. Et je vous rappelle que JE vous ramène. »

Sam grogna de plus belle et s'obligea à monter sur scène, suivit d'une grâce aussi mauvaise que lui Castiel. Adam et Samandriel paraissaient ne pas vraiment y être gênés et Dean était, évidemment, celui qui était le plus à l'aise dans tout cela. C'était son domaine. Le petit rire satisfait de Charlie résonna dans le micro.

« Pour celle-ci, je vous autorise à juste danser. Vas-y Balth, envoie la musique ! »

Apparemment, ledit ''Balth'' obéit instantanément car résonna dans la boîte à fond la chanson « Walking On Sunshine » de _Katrine &amp; The Waves _.

L'instant d'après se joignirent sur scène Charlie et Dorothy, toutes deux armées d'un micro.

_« I used to think maybe you loved me now baby I'm sure_

_And I just cant wait till the day when you knock on my door_

_Now everytime I go for the mailbox , gotta hold myself down_

_'Cause I just wait till you write me your coming around »_

Leur danse correspondait parfaitement l'une à l'autre, et leur chant fusionnait ce qui sembla rendre la chanson bien plus belle encore.

« _I used to think maybe you loved me, now I know that its true  
and I don't want to spend my whole life , just in waiting for you  
now I don't want you back for the weekendnot back for a day , no no no  
I said baby I just want you back and I want you to stay »_

Elles se dirigèrent, sans s'arrêter, vers le groupe des hommes que Sam Dean Castiel Samandriel Adam et Gabriel donnaient, saisirent chacun d'entre eux sans plus leur demander leur avis et les jetèrent sur la piste tout en continuant leur show. Et c'est lorsque le deuxième refrain arriva que tout explosa.

_« I'm walking on sunshine , wooah  
I'm walking on sunshine, woooah  
I'm walking on sunshine, woooah and don't it feel good !  
Hey , alright now and don't it feel good !  
hey yeh ,oh yeh and don't it feel good ! »_

Tous se prêtèrent au jeu, ramassant au passage un micro, dansant comme s'ils n'avaient plus dansé depuis des années et des années. Même Sam. Même Samandriel. Même Castiel, qui était sans cesse bousculé par Gabriel à chaque fois qu'il s'arrêtait.

_« Walking on sunshine... walking on sunshine..._ »

A la fin de la chanson, un silence de trente secondes s'ensuivit ou plus rien ni personne n'émit un seul petit bruit. Dean sembla vouloir ouvrir la bouche pour dire quelque chose au moment où une nouvelle musique s'enchaîna. Il se raidit instantanément et un sourire malicieux glissa sur ses lèvres avant qu'il ne mime très sérieusement la guitare et ne porte le micro à ses lèvres aux premières paroles.

_« Rising up, back on the street  
Did my time, took my chances  
Went the distance, now I'm back on my feet  
Just a man and his will to survive »_

Samandriel et Adam se mirent à chanter en duo, bientôt suivits en chœur par le reste du groupe. Dean s'assit sur le bord de la scène, saisit sa jambe droite et en fit une guitare qu'il mima gratter.

_« So many times, it's happens too fast  
You change your passion for glory  
Don't lose your grip on the dreams of the past  
You must fight just to keep them alive »_

_« It's the eye of the tiger, it's the thrill of the fight  
Rising up to the challenge of our rival  
And the last known survivor starts his pray in the night  
And he's watching us all with the eeeeeye... of the tiger »_

La soirée n'était peut-être pas finie, finalement.

* * *

\- Merci Balthazar.

\- Pas de soucis les gars. Pour une fois qu'on change un peu de style de musique.

\- Je ne suis on ne peut plus d'accord, lâcha Sam.

\- Rentrez bien, les saluèrent Sonny et Balthazar.

La voiture démarra, le trajet fut mouvementé de par les exclamations enjouées et la conversation qui changeait à tout bout de chant jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent finalement à destination.

Cette fois ce fût Dorothy qui jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Et ses yeux en sortirent de ses orbites.

\- Oulàlàh, quatre heures ! Bon Dieu, Kevin va se faire engueuler par ma faute...

\- Dors chez moi, sourit Charlie. Envoie un SMS disant que tu ne veux pas déranger si tard. Et puis je parie qu'il est toujours avec Channing, ajouta-t-elle dans un clin d'œil bien plus que sous-entendu.

\- Bon nous on va vous laisser, salua Dean. Merci Charlie, c'était top. A demain !

Ils se retrouvèrent ainsi abandonnés sur place, dans la nuit, aux environs de quatre heures du matin, plus ou moins bourrés, trois heures avant de reprendre les cours.

Ce fût Sam qui ouvrit la porte de l'entrée principale, suivit de Adam, Gabriel et Dean. Castiel traînait derrière, observant la ville endormie de ses yeux perçant. Elle paraissait si calme. Les étoiles étaient cachées par des nuages, qui étaient sans doute de la pollution produite par la ville. Cas' fronça des sourcils et plissa des yeux comme s'il voulait, par la seule force de son unique regard, ôter tout ce qui l'empêchait de voir ces astres célestes. Dean s'arrêta sur le pallier et l'interpella, mais Castiel l'ignora. Il l'ignora, parce qu'une fraction de secondes auparavant son attention avait été attirée par un autre bruit infiniment plus discret, et pourtant il l'avait remarqué.

Castiel abandonna Dean devant l'entrée de sa maison et s'approcha d'une petite ruelle noire en face, entre deux maisons voisines qui leur faisait face.

\- Cas' ! appela Dean.

Castiel distraitement nota une certaine note d'inquiétude dans sa voix mais n'en tint pas compte.

Sur la chaussée, Dean se renfrogna et hurla dans la maison à l'adresse de son frère et de Gabriel qu'ils arrivaient, avant de commencer à rejoindre son correspondant. Il avait légèrement mal à la tête et n'aimait pas être dans cet état à cette heure-ci dans ces quartiers-ci – car de nos jours, rien n'était jamais vraiment sûr. Il savait se battre, même légèrement saoul, mais il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas défendre deux personnes. Il le savait, ça lui était déjà arrivé avec Gordon et Sam, qu'ils avaient emmenés plus ou moins contre son gré pour le taquiner. Résultat, la soirée s'était terminée en coup de poings avec des crétins de l'autre collège adverse. Mais ces abrutis ne s'en étaient pas sortis non plus sans quelques bleus et un minimum os brisés, et à ce souvenir Dean ne pût s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire. Cette époque de mauvais garçon des rues était plus ou moins révolue aujourd'hui, mais il se prenait parfois à la regretter.

\- Cas', dit-il.

Toujours pas de réponses.

A croire que Castiel se vengeait de lui, pour cette sortie qu'il lui avait infligée et à laquelle il n'avait pas voulu venir. Peut-être avait il eu tort, mais il savait aussi que Castiel avait apprécié la finalité de cette soirée. Après tout, n'avait-il pas chanté, lui aussi ? Très discrètement, certes. Mais Dean l'avait eu à l'œil. C'était son correspondant, il devait le surveiller car il en était responsable. Il avait été égoïste, et cet instant de karaoké improvisé – merci Charlie – avait sauvé sa – leur – soirée. Alors entendre Castiel chanter avait été quelque chose d'étrangement agréable. En vérité, un sentiment bien plus important que ce lui d'être content de voir son ami s'amuser, mais celui de le voir et de l'entendre aussi chanter. Il le savait. Sa voix avait quelque chose de spéciale, elle était unique et Castiel ne semblait même pas s'en être rendu compte. Il aurait dû chanter au centre de la scène, il aurait dû capter toute l'attention sur lui car il était doué. Et pourtant non. Il avait suivit, en fredonnant simplement – mais Dean l'avait repéré.

\- Cas', répéta-t-il en commençant à perdre patience, nerveux. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Chhhht !

Dean se figea. Rêvait-il où Castiel commençait à fouiller les poubelles du quartier ?!

Bon sang de bon soir, il n'aurait pas dû se laisser entraîner par les filles et la bière dès le début et ne pas le laisser boire ; Castiel était de toute évidence saoul. Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas l'avoir remarqué ? Ou plutôt, comment Castiel avait-il pu aussi bien le lui cacher ? Le raisonnement intérieur de Dean s'écroula – ça commençait à devenir une habitude, toutes ces déductions – lorsque Castiel se retourna, rayonnant, vers lui.

Le blond ne put s'empêcher de reculer d'un pas.

\- Cas' bon sang, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

Il se releva en s'époussetant soigneusement son trench-coat sans lâcher cette chose qu'il tenait précieusement dans ses bras. La chose miaula. D'un « miaou » rauque. Enroué. Pathétique. Assoiffé.

Attendrissant.

\- Dean...

Oh. Non.

\- S'il te plaît...

Non non non. Il n'était pas entrain de lui demander ce qu'il pensait qu'il allait lui demander et si son esprit visionnait bien ce qu'il était entrain de visionner. Faites que se soit un rêve. L'alcool. Il avait trop bu. C'est ça. Trop bu.

\- Peut-on le prendre ?

Ça n'était pas entrain d'arriver. Par pitié. Par Dieu. Par toutes les divinités de ce fichu monde. Jamais ils ne pourraient nourrir cet animal ! Et puis il n'aimait pas les chats. Ils avaient la mauvaise habitude de laisser derrière eux leur poil, ce qui faisait de lui un allergique aux poils de chats.

\- Regarde-le...

Dean le regarda. Yeurk. Cette salle bête lui faisait les yeux doux ! Même dans le noir il pouvait voir dans ses poils les puces lui adresser un doigt d'honneur et fêter joyeusement l'anniversaire des 95 ans de papy puce.

\- Cas', on ne peut pas.

\- Il doit avoir à peine cinq mois..., murmura-t-il en le caressant.

\- Cas'...

\- Miaw, lâcha l'animal.

Dean se tut.

Bordel.

Ce chat le regardait avec des yeux de chat potté, et comme si ce n'était pas suffisant Castiel avait adopté la même attitude. Voilà qu'il volait les arguments visuels de Sam maintenant ! Il devait songer à obliger Sam à poser un droit d'auteur dessus parce que c'était déloyal et qu'il ne s'y attendait pas. Leurs yeux brillaient dans le noir et le cœur de Dean se serra. Il avait l'air vraiment mignon. Le chat, hein. Attention. Ne pas confondre. Il se concentra sur le chat parce qu'il avait fixé Cas' bien trop longtemps.

Les rayons de la lune le rendaient plus beau. Ça le changeait un petit peu, accentuant ses traits – il n'avait donc aucun défaut au niveau du visage ?

Nouveau miaulement. Faiblard.

\- On ne va tout de même pas le laisser là, à mourir de faim Dean.

Dean grinça des dents. Voilà qu'il passait pour un sans-cœur maintenant.

\- Ok.

C'était sa voix, mais pas son opinion. Pour la soirée, ils pouvaient bien le nourrir. Dès demain, ce sac à puces dégagerait de là. Hors de question qu'ils commencent à accueillir les animaux errants, leur maison n'était pas un chenil !

\- Seulement pour la soirée, grogna-t-il.

Un sourire se fendit sur les lèvres de Castiel qui illumina tout son visage.

Godness.

\- Merci, Dean.

Il le prit dans les bras en faisant bien attention au chat et lui tapota l'épaule en signe de gratitude.

\- D-De rien.

\- DEAN ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? hurla son frère cadet dans la rue.

Et celui-là qui allait rameuter tous le monde maintenant.

\- On arrive, Sam !

Il posa sa main droite sur le dos de Cas' pour le faire passer devant et tous deux accélérèrent le pas sous les « mia ! mia ! mia ! mia ! » que poussait plaintivement l'abominable animal à chacun des pas de Castiel.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu. Personnellement, je ne sais pas en ce qui me concerne. C'est dur de prendre du recul parfois ;-; Mais je suis inspirée pour le chapitre suivant 8D Ensuite, qu'aucun de vous n'aille dire que ce chat n'est pas une bonne chose. Les chats, c'est le bien. Voilà. Même si vous êtes allergiques. Bande de Deans (oui je vous ai traité de Dean.)

Maintenant, j'aimerais avoir vos avis ? 8D Si vous le souhaitez, vous pouvez en profiter également pour me conseiller une très bonne musique que vous adorez écouter - et soyez francs, hein, je ne vous jugerez pas sur votre chanson, j'écoute de TOUT (même les chansons que tout le monde aime pas oui oui). Ensuite, vous pouvez également, si cela vous chante, me conseiller une fic, dans le fandom Supernatural ou autre, que vous avez aimé. Je trouve ça intéressant de partager :3 Mais n'oubliez pas non plus de me faire un commentaire sur le chapitre hein x)

Voilà. Vous êtes merveilleux. 110 reviews, c'est splendide. Je pensais pas y arriver. Bref. Je parle trop. Je vous dis donc à la semaine prochaine, ou celle d'après ! (on verra en fonction de ma vie qui est trop chargée en ce moment x_x)

**Plume-now**


	11. Un mois

J'ai tout écrit d'une traite ce soir. J'ai délaissé ma leçon de Philo que je dois recopier au propre pour ce chapitre. Je ne me suis pas relue - pas le temps. Mais c'est parce qu'il fallait absolument que je le poste aujourd'hui, ce chapitre. Parce que je le dédie à** Momiji-sama**. JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIIIIIREUUUUH *coeur* (et ouais je suis pas discrète maintenant touuuut le monde est au courant 83) J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, et que tu le liras ce soir - si non compte sur moi pour venir te chercher et te tirer les cheveux pour cet outrage 8D Voilà. J'espère que ça va bien pour vous sinon ^-^ c'est toujours un plaisir de lire vos reviews, elles sont sensationnelles ! Vous ne pouvez PAS vous imaginer moi, derrière mon écran, à actualiser toutes les cinq secondes à chaque fois que je poste et à sauter de joie à chacune de vos reviews. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir. Merci.

Et sinon, bah... on avance ? 8D Je suis heureuse parce que j'ai écrit 11 chapitres. C'est beaucoup pour moi ;-; (et j'écris en Georgia mais ça fait quand même 70 pages sur mon ordi la totalité de cette fic ;-; Bon, j'aimerais vous rappeler sinon que SPN ne manque pas de persos. Dooonc si vous voulez voir un personnage que vous appréciez - ou pas en fait - dans cette fic', il suffit de me le signaler, j'ai TOUJOURS besoin de trouver un nouveau perso pour un rôle quelconque. Voilà.

'Fin breeef. Une très bonne lecture à vous ~ Une petite review après votre lecture serait la bienvenue ~

* * *

**UN MOIS**

* * *

Un mois s'était écoulé depuis l'arrivée de Castiel et Gabriel. Entre temps, Adam était retourné chez sa mère, non sans sympathiser plus ou moins au passage avec tout le monde auparavant, ce qui n'avait pas manqué de surprendre Sam et Dean. Adam ne regretta pas toutefois son départ après quelques cours passés avec Crowley.

Le lendemain suivant la soirée en boite de nuit, la vie habituelle avait repris son cours. Certes, cette nouvelle vie de cohabitation à cinq – enfin, maintenant quatre – semblait totalement dingue – d'autant plus que chacun possédait un caractère bien ancré en lui et qu'il était difficile à gérer pour certains – mais personne ne s'en plaignait. Après quatre heures de colle pour chacun d'entre eux, l'événement de la sortie en boîte la veille d'un cours ne se reproduisit plus – ils avaient beau être têtus et rebelles, ils n'étaient pas non plus stupides pour autant.

Le chat blanc et gris que Castiel avait trouvé au coin d'une rue ne resta, évidemment, pas qu'une soirée. Il resta tout d'abord deux soirées. Puis trois. Puis quatre. Et aujourd'hui, ce chat était toujours là.

Castiel pouvait toujours arborer ses yeux d'anges, Dean avait décidé qu'il ne craquerait pas et que ce chat ne vivrait pas chez eux. Tout simplement parce que, quinze jours durant, s'il n'y avait plus AC/DC ou Black Sabbath qui résonnait dans la maisonnée, c'était les incessants éternuements de l'aîné Winchester qui prenaient le relais, merci au chat et à ses multiples amis les poils. Pourtant, jura Castiel, le chat ne bougeait pas de la cuisine où il résidait « temporairement ». Ils en avaient alors déduits que Cas' ramenait des poils avec son trench.

Ils investirent dans des rouleaux collants d'attrapes-poils-de-chats très pratiques. Même si ce n'était que temporaire. Ce n'était que temporaire. Dean avait décidé qu'il ne craquerait pas. Il l'avait décidé.

Jusqu'au jour où – malédiction – cette sale bête n'échappa pas plus longtemps à statut de « non-baptisé ». « Le chat » était une jolie appellation mais bien commune, et au bout de quinze jours, il aurait fallu s'y attendre, l'idée naquit dans leurs esprits – dans celui de Sam en fait.

Tout commença une belle journée de octobre, il ne faisait ni chaud ni froid, pour une fois. Castiel lisait un livre dans la cuisine, le chat ronronnant de bien-être sur ses genoux et Gabriel à ses côtés, dans un coin de la table, dévorait, pour changer, une montagne de bonbons – d'ailleurs Sam avait trouvé la cachette secrète de Gabe : sa valise. Elle avait été constituée ainsi : 20 % d'habits, 7 % d'affaires scolaires et 77 % de confiseries. C'est également de part cette découverte que Sam songea que, peut-être il aurait mieux fallu que la famille Novak ne prenne pas Gabriel au sérieux et la prochaine fois vérifient son sac comme celui d'un enfant avant que celui-ci ne parte. Enfin, sa réserve le ferait tenir au moins encore un mois ou deux.

Dean n'était pas très loin, dans le salon, devant la télé, regardant pour la énième fois le même épisode de Dr. Sexy – son préféré, visiblement – lorsque Sam descendit de sa chambre, avec sa tête de zombie et ces cernes en cadeau. Le chat avait miaulé à son arrivée – il aimait bien Sam bien que Sam préfère les chiens – et c'est là, à cet instant précis, que Sam s'était approché de lui, l'avait regardé, et avait lâché :

« - Tiens, d'ailleurs, il s'appelle comment ce chat ? »

En passant sur les trois jours entiers de débats tels que :

« - Non mais tu vas pas l'appeler Einstein !

\- J'opte pour ''Chat''.

\- Non mais c'est bien simple : ça sert à rien de lui donner un nom si on ne le garde pas !

\- Et sinon, Julie-Mary-Louise-Emily-Elizabeth-Anna-Laure-France, c'est pas joli ?

\- … Non. C'est laid. Et puis c'est un mâle, abruti ! »

Le choix retomba finalement sur Phoenix. Pourquoi ? La raison n'existait pas. Sauf celle de Dean, qui la trouva le jour où l'animal lui déclara officiellement _La_ Guerre après avoir fait ses griffes sur deux de ses CD d'AC/DC :

« - Phoenix, ça te va très, très, trèèèès très bien, lui avait-il dit en s'approchant d'un air menaçant du pauvre félin. Tu vois, dans Harry Potter, les Phoenix, ils s'embrasent, ils prennent feu, ils brûlent d'eux-même. J'aimerai bien voir ce qu'il pourrait se passer pour toi si tu prenais feu, finit-il dans un sourire sadique. »

La catastrophe avait été évitée de peu grâce à Castiel qui était intervenu à l'aide d'une bouteille d'eau qu'il jeta à la figure de Dean alors que celui-ci venait de dégainer son briquet qui s'approchait bien trop dangereusement du chat terrorisé. Les disputes et excuses s'enchaînèrent et le sujet fût clos. Ainsi, depuis, Phoenix vivait en roi dans la demeure (ou plutôt la cuisine) des Winchesters, sans qu'on ne discute plus de le chasser. Mais Dean rangeait tout de même cette option dans un petit coin juste au cas où l'occasion se présentait – comme par exemple dans cinq mois, lorsque Castiel et Gabriel (ou Lucifer lorsqu'il se décidera à faire son apparition) partiraient, à moins que Cas' ne veuille l'emporter avec lui.

Il y avait toujours eu des petits incidents, quelques épiques instants et quelques journées « normales » mais en fin de compte, il semblait qu'ils avaient toujours vécus ensemble tant leurs rapports paraissaient proches.

Un mois s'était effectivement écoulé depuis leur arrivée, et aujourd'hui était la dernière journée scolaire avant que ne débutent enfin les vacances scolaires. Enfin. Les. Vacances. Scolaires. Dean ne pouvait aucunement nier qu'il ne réclamait pas ses vacances dès la première semaine de la rentrée.

Travailler, c'était affreusement épuisant.

Il ne restait plus qu'une heure de sciences et deux heures de sports, et ils seraient L.I.B.R.E.S. Déjà, le cours touchait à sa fin. Ou du moins l'heure avec laquelle ils étaient censés bosser avec Ash' Lindberg. Parce que, s'il ne restait plus que quinze minutes, il avait dû leur faire un petit cours rapide de dix secondes avant de commencer à philosopher ou juste simplement discuter avec la classe de tout et de rien « c'est bientôt les vacances » avait-il dit en guise d'excuse.

Et puis ce fût la surprise générale. Et l'adoration par excellence de ce professeur au sens et à l'intelligence bien plus développés que ce qu'on pourrait croire.

\- Vous pouvez sortir maintenant, annonça-t-il.

Sam, ainsi que tout le reste de sa classe, se figèrent. Il releva sa manche.

Moins dix.

Ce. Professeur. Les. Relâchaient. Ils. Sérieusement. A. _Moins_. Dix ?!

Un silence absolu suivit. Ash', qui avait commencé tranquillement à ranger ses affaires, jeta un coup d'oeil rapide à sa classe et se stoppa lui-même.

\- Quoi ? Vous ne m'avez pas entendu ? Vous pouvez partir maintenant._ C'est les vacances._

_« C'est les vacances. »_

La plus belle phrase magique et excuse du monde. La pensée dominante de tous les membres de cette classe, tous, sans exception, devait être dans ce style à ce moment-là : _Très bien, monsieur. Très bien. Ça ne nous dérange pas, continuez comme ça. On vous aime, monsieur. Après avoir fini de ranger vos affaires, allez parler avec tous vos autres collègues et propagandez-les avec votre système d'éducation et votre loi de liberté et de tolérance totale. Créez votre secte personnelle si vous le souhaitez monsieur. Non, en fait, vous l'avez déjà créée. __Nous__ sommes votre secte. Nous vous vénérons à jamais, monsieur. Tout pour finir en avance. Merci monsieur. Merci. MERCI._

Mais leur joie et bonheur d'avoir fini plus tôt s'évanouit pour la plupart dès le premier pas qu'ils firent en entrant dans la salle de sport. Ok, c'était du sport. Mais ça restait tout de même un cours. Surtout avec _elle_. _Elle _n'était pas du tout comme Crowley, dans le genre professeur à éviter. Crowley exerçait dans l'attaque mentale. Elle, elle excellait dans l'attaque physique. Elle n'était jamais injuste, toutefois. Mais si ta tête ne lui revenait pas, c'était mauvais pour toi. Surtout si en plus tu te trouvais être une larvette en sport. Fort heureusement, Dean et Sam n'avaient pas trop de problèmes dans ce domaine-là. Ils étaient tous deux très bons en sport. Et fort heureusement, leurs correspondants ne semblaient pas trop avoir de problèmes non plus. Alors, bien sûr ils se régalaient en sport, tant que l'activité leur plaisait. Mais ils ne devaient jamais relâcher leur attention, car au moindre pas de travers et il seraient la cible martyrisée par quinze tours de terrains de 500 mètres à parcourir en trente minutes et cent ou trois cents pompes à faire selon son humeur.

On ne déconne pas avec Lillith.

\- Aujourd'hui, déclara celle-ci, on change de matière. Le foot, c'est bien, mais maintenant on va utiliser le ballon autrement. Le basketball. Je vais désigner deux capitaines d'équipes _et_ constituer vos équipes. Le premier qui râle, c'est cent vingt pompes.

_Oh, ça va,_ songea Dean. Elle était plutôt de bonne humeur aujourd'hui. Les vacances qui approchaient sans doute. C'était définitivement la plus belle formule magique du monde.

\- Richard Roman.

La première chose qui vint à l'esprit de Gabriel fût « kikcé'suila ? » avant d'apercevoir Dick s'éloigner de ses camarades. O.K. Il ne le connaissait pas et n'avait pas retenu la moitié des élèves de la classe de ses correspondants – enfin « correspondants » – mais il savait très bien qu'il n'avait aucune envie de se retrouver avec ce Dick.

\- Dean Winchester.

Voilà. Ça c'était déjà mieux. Même s'il aurait préféré voir Sam en capitaine d'équipe. Ça aurait été drôle, tout précautionneux et calculateur qu'il était.

Énumération des équipes. Comme si Dieu ou une quelconque divinité ou être céleste l'avait entendu, il fut interpellé dans le camps de Dick. Merci, Dieu. Il faudrait qu'il songe à essayer de le faire s'entretenir avec Ash histoire qu'il comprenne que la tolérance c'était sympa, et que se foutre de la gueule des gens en leur donnant ce qu'ils ne voulaient pas n'était pas drôle du tout. Ou alors il était tombé sur la divinité de l'ironie ou du sarcasme.

Il n'en voulut plus autant à son univers tout entier lorsque Sam dût intégrer son équipe.

En fin de compte, le groupe de Dean était constitué de Charlie, Andy, Gordon, Chuck, Samandriel, Castiel, Tessa et Jo' principalement. Dans celui de Dick : Sam, Dorothy, Ruby, Kevin, Ed, Harry, Garth et lui. Il y avait bien d'autres abrutis et crétins, évidemment, on ne pouvait pas les jeter non plus. Mais c'était pas mal. Et puis il avait l'habitude.

* * *

\- J'en peux plus, souffla Andy.

\- Essaie de tenir encore un peu, lui chuchota Dean. Lillith te ratera pas.

Andy étant l'une des victimes favorites de leur professeur – une larve pire que lui, impossible à trouver – cet argument eut tout de suite de l'effet sur lui et il repartit en courant. Le match était finissait de toute manière. Lillith tenait son sifflet de la main droite, ce qui signifiait qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à signaler l'arrêt des jeux.

Ils gagnaient, 5 à 3 pour le moment. Gagner contre Dick ne le laissait pas indifférent et il ne pouvait pas cacher sa satisfaction de lui en boucher un coin, même si c'était dommage que Gordon ne fasse pas parti de son équipe. Ça aurait fait une pierre deux coups.

\- Tu t'en sors, Gabe ? interrogea Sam dans le camps adverse.

\- Ça peut aller.

Il était pleins de sueurs. Il se donnait à fond, et Sam le voyait bien. Il paraissait même apprécier un petit peu ce jeu – contrairement au foot. Sauf qu'il y avait bien un inconvénient que personne n'avait parut relever. Sauf Lillith.

Sa taille.

Gabe avait tenté de marque deux buts, et par deux fois il les avait ratés. Il jouait très bien, mais être petit au basket était un handicap, du moins pour Gabriel. Il ne jouait pas en profitant de sa taille, pour se glisser un peu partout. Il jouait, au contraire, plus à la manière d'un homme de grande taille.

Lillith l'avait donc averti à une pause.

« - Soit à la fin de ce cours tu restes une demi-heure à courir, soit tu marques un but, et en changeant ta manière de jouer. Parce que ce n'est pas comme ça que tu t'amélioreras, tu peux me croire. »

Et Gabriel avait hoché de la tête.

Et Gabriel n'avait rien changé.

Et Lillith allait siffler, Gabriel allait perdre et devrait courir une demi-heure durant. Hors, cette punition n'était juste absolument pas humaine puisque dans une demi-heure ils étaient censés être en vacances, et moins encore lorsqu'il regardait Gabriel. Il était vraiment en sueurs. Il avait tout donné. Il ne tiendrait jamais plus de quinze tours.

Lillith annonça la dernière minute et cela parut réveiller Sam. Il se mit en position de défense et Gordon s'approcha de lui avec la balle. S'ils marquaient encore, et connaissant plus ou moins Dick, il savait qu'ils n'échapperaient pas à l'engueulade générale de l'équipe. Dick n'aimait pas perdre. C'était inscrit sur son front. Au marqueur noir, indélébile.

Il tenta de reprendre la balle mais Gordon l'esquiva. Être grand n'avait pas que des avantages non plus.

\- Pousse-toi Gigantor ! cria Gabriel.

Sam s'écarta de justesse pour laisser passer l'adolescent qui venait de voler il-ne-savait-comment-et-par-quel-fichu-miracle la balle à Gordon. Il le laissa passer devant et courut à sa suite, comme pour l'assurer. Droit devant, ils évitèrent aisément leurs camarades de l'équipe adversaire, tous étant persuadés que c'était Sam qui avait la balle se jetaient sur lui, et non sur Gabe. Quels idiots. Kevin les aida à remonter et Dick les rejoignit. Dean et Castiel s'interposèrent. Gabriel savait comment fonctionnait son cousin et savait également qu'il n'était pas du genre à se passionner pour ce genre de sport – ou même le sport en général. Il jeta la balle à Kevin qui la rattrapa et dribbla quelques coups avant de la renvoyer à Gabriel dans le dos de Castiel, tandis que Dean se jetait sur Kevin. Sam croisa son regard et sans qu'ils n'aient à échanger un seul mot, ils se comprirent. Dean aurait pu attaquer directement Gabriel après s'être trompé – il était assez rapide pour cela – mais il n'en fit rien – sans que ça ne soit non plus trop flagrant.

Ils arrivèrent au panier. Le défenseur – Andy – n'était pas réellement un obstacle. Gabriel pouvait le faire. Il pouvait. Dick arriva sur sa gauche et lui intima de lui envoyer la balle afin qu'il marque. Toute la gloire lui reviendrait.

\- GABRIEL ! hurla-t-il à son attention.

Il l'ignora.

S'il voulait finir sans encombres ces dernières minutes de cours, il fallait juste qu'il marque ce but. Rien de plus.

Il reprit son dribble et Andy s'interposa, bien plus farouchement qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Dick se rapprocha et, placé derrière Andy, s'interposait à sa manière également. Sam jura, Gabriel l'insulta.

\- DEGAGE DICK !

Fichue taille. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'ils placent les paniers à cette hauteur aussi ? C'était facile sans adversaires, mais après...

\- Gabriel, donne-moi cette balle. Maintenant.

Sa voix grondait. Hou, pauvre de lui, Gabriel avait tellement peur du grand, méchant, mauvais, Dick !

\- Dans tes rêves mon chou, lança t-il.

Et il s'élança.

Tant pis.

Il allait se rater, mais au moins il aurait prouvé à Lillith qu'il l'avait tenté. Et aux Winchesters. Qu'ils sachent qu'il ne voulait pas les embêter avec tout ça. Il ne s'était pas écoulé une dixième de secondes que quelque chose le saisit au niveau de la taille et le maintint en plein vol. Il fut légèrement – ok très – surpris mais son esprit ne devait pas quitter l'image qu'il avait de la balle entrant dans le panier. Andy sautilla sur place pauvrement.

Il lança la balle.

* * *

\- Je suis désolé, mais ça reste un but..., argumenta Dean, soutenu par Andy qui hocha de la tête.

\- Je suis le « gardien » et je l'ai bien vu, ce ballon, madame, soutint-il.

\- Vous aviez dit « s'il marquait »...

\- … Et j'ai marqué, compléta Gabriel en s'essuyant le front.

Lillith les toisait du regard et la foudre paraissait gronder et se contenir à l'intérieur même de ses yeux. Dean pensa furtivement _« Allez, s'il vous plaît, c'est les vacances... »._

Elle passa une main distraite dans ses cheveux blonds avant de lâcher en soupirant :

\- Ok. Pour cette fois.

Dieu, les vacances étaient la réponse à tout.

\- Mais ça fera tout de même un tour de course à faire, Gabriel. Et toi aussi Sam. Maintenant.

Sam hocha de la tête avec un sourire et tira Gabriel par le haut-de-manche de son t-shirt pour lui faire signe de venir. Certes, ils avaient gagnés. Mais Sam espéra que ce geste qu'il avait préparé en dernier recourt n'avait pas blessé Gabriel.

Le porter pour qu'il puisse marquer aurait pu être une bonne chose sur le moment, mais il n'avait pas pensé qu'il pourrait peut-être se sentir mal après ça. Il n'avait pas vraiment pipé mot depuis. Même si ça ne faisait que deux minutes à tout casser.

\- … Ça va Gabriel ?

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, occupé par la course qu'ils venaient d'entreprendre.

\- Oui, bien sûr. (Un grand sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres qui détendit immédiatement Sam). Évidemment. Grâce à toi, j'ai pu éviter de faire la course sur ce parcours trente fois de plus !

Sam ria en réponse.

\- Mais la prochaine fois, tu préviens, ou je serai obligé de te faire payer pour avoir osé toucher à mon magnifique corps d'athlète !

* * *

\- Je vous préviens, il est absolument hors-de-question qu'on ne fête pas Halloween.

Une heure qu'ils étaient ENFIN en vacances et qu'ils abordaient ENFIN le programme de vacances.

\- C'est sûr que gagner un voire plusieurs énormes paquets de confiseries, et gratuitement... ça m'aurait étonné de ta part, Gabe, le taquina Sam.

\- Hey ! C'est interdit chez moi, alors puisqu'on est ici j'aimerais en profiter autant que possible vois-tu. Faire des blagues, amasser des bonbons, c'est mon dada.

\- Interdit ?

\- Fête païenne.

\- Et ?

\- Et ? Comment ça, et ?

\- Ben, comment est-ce que ça se fait ?

\- Ça se fait que vu que ma famille ne supporte pas les fêtes païennes. Parce que c'est « industriel », pour se faire du fric, se faire les poches. Sans profondeur. Inutile, donc, sauf pour profiter de toi et te prendre pour un abruti sans cervelle au porte-monnaie généreux.

\- Oh.

Dean se tourna vers Castiel.

\- C'est pareil pour toi ?

Son correspondant hocha de la tête.

Il ignorait totalement ce genre de choses. C'est à cet instant-là qu'il prit conscience qu'il ne savait en fait quasiment rien de Castiel. Certes, bien sûr il lui avait raconté comment était constituée sa famille, et bien d'autres choses... mais superficielles. En réalité, il ne savait rien l'un de l'autre. En même temps, comment le pouvaient-ils ? Ils ne se connaissaient que depuis un mois. Et même en un mois, il ne savait pas grand chose à son sujet. Tout ce qu'ils avaient fait, c'était s'amuser, sortir, faire leurs devoirs de temps à autres, rester dans leur coin, et c'était tout. Mais ils n'avaient jamais abordé un grand débat ou un sujet intéressant. Pas que Dean en raffolait, mais ce que pouvait penser Castiel l'intéressait. Il semblait avoir un point de vue... Il semblait _différent_ des autres. Il y avait quelque chose en lui qui lui donnait _envie_ de le connaître et de se comporter de cette manière.

\- Hé bien, cette année vous le fêterez alors, proposa Dean en souriant.

Eux non plus n'avaient jamais fêté Halloween. Parce qu'ils n'en avaient jamais trouvé l'utilité, et parce qu'ils savaient que le soir de Halloween était l'un des soirs de l'année où le taux de racket était à haut niveau. Inutile de prendre de risques. Mais pour une fois ils pouvaient bien tenter. Ils feraient tout simplement attention. Et se déguiser serait amusant.

Il se demandait déjà comment est-ce que Castiel s'habillerait. Garderait-il son trench-coat ?

C'est à cet instant-là que le téléphone portable de Castiel sonna. Surpris – on ne devait pas l'appeler très souvent, d'ailleurs, il n'avait jamais entendu son téléphone sonner – celui-ci le sortit en vitesse et décrocha.

\- Allô ? … Oui ?

Instant de silence.

Le visage de Castiel perdit peu à peu de sa joie naturelle. Le sourire de ses lèvres se fana comme s'il n'avait jamais existé.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? questionna Sam.

Castiel rabaissa son téléphone portable, l'air confus.

\- Je... C'était Raphaël.

\- Raphaël ?

Castiel hocha de la tête.

\- Je dois repartir chez moi.


	12. Les vacances de la Toussaint

Je sais que je suis en retard d'une semaine, et j'en suis désolée. Mais promis, ce chapitre vous plaira, et le suivant bien plus encore. J'essaie de trouver dans mon emploi du temps un moyen de mieux m'organiser et de trouver un jour fixe auquel je me tiendrai pour publier toutes les deux semaines et si la pêche est bonne toutes les semaines :3

En attendant, je vous remercie tous et toutes GRANDEMENT pour vos reviews, et je suis désolée de ne pas vous avoir répondu mais sachez que chaque review, je les lis, je n'en suis pas indifférente, c'est juste que le temps ne s'y prête pas et j'en suis sincèrement désolée T.T Alors je vous répondrais, mais pas forcément à chaque chapitre... Je vous aime, vous êtes tous tellement merveilleux.

Pour finir, si vous êtes friands de science fiction, je vous conseille d'aller voir la page internet sur facebook de "**Mentalement Instable**" qui écrit des merveilles. Je vous jure. Cette personne a de grandes capacités d'imagination, et comme toutes personnes je pense que le tout est juste de l'encourager un peu plus à nous faire partager ses écrits ! Ensuite, niveau fandom, pour Supernatural, une très jolie traduction en cours de** Momiji-sama** avec _**My Empire Of Dirt**._ Mais gardez votre coeur bien accroché parce que ça va secouer.

Et pour répondre à la review guest de **MariMagda** : En effet lors du chapitre précédent, j'ai changé au dernier moment les calculs et n'ai pas bien modifié. Je m'en suis rendue compte après avoir posté et puis finalement, je me suis dit que ça serait drôle de voir si quelqu'un le remarquait. Et... ben ça a pas raté ! Merci à toi :3

VOILAAAAA. UNE TRES BONNE LECTURE A VOUS (et heureuse de voir que vous ne m'avez pas assassinée après vous avoir abandonné avec ce chapitre 11 pour trois semaines...) ~

* * *

**LES VACANCES DE LA TOUSSAINT**

* * *

Dean observa Castiel ranger ses affaires dans sa valise, appuyé contre le cadre de la porte.

Il ne savait pas trop comment se comporter avec lui, alors que cette nouvelle venait de leur tomber dessus il n'y avait pas vingt-quatre heures. Son éducation lui intimait de l'aider, mais il n'osait pas. Castiel avait ses propres affaires, il les gérait. Si Dean s'interposait pour soit-disant « l'aider », il ne ferait rien d'autre que de prendre un vêtement entre ses mains, le regarder et demander : « Je le mets où ? ». Autant dire qu'il se sentirait encore plus bête. Et puis il n'avait pas tellement envie de l'aider à _partir_.

Castiel attrapa son sac après l'avoir soigneusement refermé avant de sourire tristement à Dean. Quelques vêtements appartenant à son correspondant gisaient sur le dossier d'un siège ou avaient tout simplement été abandonné dans un coin de l'armoire que lui avait prêté Dean pour les six mois.

\- Tu ne prends que ça ? interrogea Dean.

\- Hey, Dean, je ne pars pas pour l'éternité. C'est juste pour deux semaines.

C'est vrai. Sa famille avait ordonné son retour, mais seulement pour les vacances.

\- Il faut y aller, Dean, déclara Castiel après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à sa montre.

Ce fût Charlie qui les ramena à la gare. Depuis l'arrivée de leurs correspondants, Sam et Dean faisaient tout pour ne pas déranger Bobby si cela leur était possible. Et Charlie était, la plupart du temps, la personne qui leur sauvait dorénavant la mise. Dean songea qu'il faudrait qu'il pense à reprendre son code qu'il avait abandonné il y a quelques mois pour conduire. D'ailleurs, il savait très bien conduire, son père le lui avait appris en cas de problème. Seulement, il avait un peu trop aimé cette sensation que de tenir un volant et s'était fait coincer par la police, et la sanction avait été assez menaçante pour qu'il retienne l'idée d'avoir son permis pour reprendre la conduite. Ainsi, il pourrait à nouveau conduire l'Impala de son père.

Une fois sur le quai, Castiel salua poliment Dean, Sam et Gabriel en leur serrant la main. Puis il embarqua, le contrôleur siffla, et le train démarra.

Et rien de tout ce qu'ils avaient pu faire depuis que Castiel était venu ne lui avait paru aussi irréel.

* * *

_\- Alors il rentre vraiment ?_

\- _Apparemment_.

Sur la vidéo en direct de l'ordinateur de Sam, Lucifer fronça des sourcils.

_\- Ils ne changeront jamais._

_\- C'est normal qu'il doive rentrer pour les vacances, non ?_

Sam essayait de son mieux de se convaincre, ainsi que Dean, que si Castiel devait partir pour rejoindre sa famille – et heureusement temporairement : on pouvait dire que Castiel leur avait fait peur en leur annonçant qu'il devait partir sans rien préciser de plus – c'était parce qu'il était le cadet, qu'ils étaient unis, qu'ils voulaient profiter de lui et que s'éloigner aussi longtemps de ses proches devait être quelque chose de très dur pour eux.

_\- Bien sûr ! Bien sûr, avec ces égoïstes, il n'y a rien de plus normal, _ricana amèrement Lucifer.

_\- Égoïstes ?_

_\- Ne soit pas naïf Sam. Castiel rentre uniquement parce qu'ils ont besoin d'une nounou à la maison qui gère les affaires et que mon oncle a décidé de faire chier son monde, rien de plus. Je le sais, mes... parents sont exactement pareils. Ils n'en ont absolument rien à faire de ce que pourrait dire ou faire Castiel, le plus important c'est que maintenant qu'ils ont réalisé son absence et certainement les manques que cela engendrait à la famille, tu peux être sûr qu'ils ne le laisseront pas s'échapper plus longtemps et qu'à la moindre occasion, ils le rappelleront._

_\- Et Gabriel ?_

Sam regretta sa question à l'instant où il la posa lorsque le demi-sourire de Lucifer se crispa. Mais il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Depuis l'appel de Raphaël, il n'avait cessé d'y songer : _Et Gabriel ? _Devrait-t-il rentrer lui aussi ? Avec Castiel..._ définitivement ? _

Luci se portait mieux. A vrai dire, il paraissait même plutôt en bonne forme. Son visage semblait plus détendu, même s'il gardait ce regard dur et froid, même dans les moments les plus in-importants au monde, de même que cette petite ride sur le front trahissait sa méfiance.

D'après ce qu'il avait pu lui dire, il pouvait à nouveau marcher normalement, et était enfin capable de prendre son train de manière autonome, comme tout le monde. Chose qui serait aujourd'hui d'actualité si le psychologue de son lycée n'avait pas exigé de Lucifer qu'il reste encore sur les lieux pour une durée indéterminée à cause du « traumatisme » qu'il avait vécu. Il avait fallu une bonne semaine à Sam pour calmer la fureur de son correspondant. Sam s'était senti mal pour Lucifer, mais d'un autre côté... il appréciait Gabriel et son caractère, sa manière d'être. ...Même si parfois il le gonflait particulièrement et n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de le mettre à la porte – ce qui s'était déjà fait d'ailleurs. Pourtant Gabriel avait le don de réchauffer l'ambiance par sa seule présence. Contrairement à la relation glaciale qu'il entretenait avec Lucifer.

Elle avait toujours été fragile, d'autant plus fragilisée par la présence de Gabriel. Lucifer enviait son petit frère, et c'était évident. Pourtant, quelque part Sam le comprenait et savait « qu'il avait raison. » Il aurait dû être à sa place. Et pourtant, il ne l'était pas. Enfin, pas pour le moment.

_\- Gabriel fait ce qu'il veut, _cracha-t-il. _Père n'a jamais été capable de le tenir de toute façon. Ce n'est certainement plus maintenant que Gabriel se laissera dicter sa conduite comme un gentil petit toutou._

Sam hocha de la tête et rechercha à toute vitesse un moyen de changer de sujet avant qu'il n'entrent à nouveau en conflit.

C'était tellement facile avec Lucifer. Et il ne savait jamais si c'était parce qu'il était blessé ou bien si c'était parce qu'il était seulement offensé. Il préférait opter pour la deuxième option, qui était certainement la bonne. Lucifer avait une âme bien accrochée : ce n'est pas le genre d'homme à se comporter de cette manière.

_\- A ce propos, je t'ai parlé de Phoenix ?_

_\- Qu'est-ce que Phoenix vient faire là-dedans ?_

_\- Absolument rien. Je me suis juste dit que tu aimerais connaître les derniers épiques affrontement qui opposèrent Dean Le Malchanceux et Phoenix Le Suicidaire._

Lucifer éclata de rire et, semblant au passage avoir déjà oublié le précédent sujet, l'encouragea d'un air complice :

_\- Raconte-moi ça._

* * *

C'était maintenant officiel : Dean haïssait Gordon. Cet abruti passait son temps à lui poser des lapins à tous les rendez-vous qu'ils s'était donnés jusqu'à présent pour travailler leur devoir. Au moins Sam, avec Kevin, avait de la chance d'être tombé sur quelqu'un de sérieux, lui-même étant très sérieux – et puis il savait bien que son petit frère ne pourrait jamais supporter de travailler avec quelqu'un comme Gordon.

Il détestait travailler seul, parce que « travailler », après une grosse journée de cours, relevait de l'insurmontable. Il avait juste la flemme. Mais c'était excusable. Tandis qu'aujourd'hui... ils étaient en vacances, il n'avait pas d'autre excuse que « mais c'est les vacances ! » qui ne marchait pas. Leur père était passé pour trois jours, ce qui l'avait ravi en un sens, mais il se trouvait que John Winchester paraissait de plus en plus sévère sur leurs bulletins. Et ça, c'était pas cool. Du moins pas pour lui.

Parce que, travailler, il pouvait le faire. Mais travailler, chez lui, c'était impossible. Il n'y arrivait pas. Comment est-ce que les étudiants pouvaient-ils passer autant de temps enfermés dans leur chambre à _travailler_ ? Il ne connaissait pas grand monde qui était capable de tels exploits. Kevin peut-être. Il travaillait tout le temps. Pour ses ambitions de président, qu'il dit. Sam était très organisé, donc il ne passait jamais beaucoup de temps derrière ses devoirs.

D'ailleurs, Sam et Kevin achevaient leur projet, eux, aujourd'hui. Ils avaient été très efficaces. En deux jours, tout était bouclé. Lui, voulant profiter un maximum des vacances, avait pensé s'y prendre au dernier moment... c'était sans compter l'arrivée-surprise de Papa Winchester qui avait décrété que « le repos et le plaisir viennent bien mérités _après_ les moments de durs labeurs. » Par conséquent, à peine la première semaine de vacances entamée, il se retrouvait déjà derrière son bureau depuis déjà 76 heures à se fracasser la tête contre la table en espérant que l'au-delà qui l'accueillerait serait bien plus indulgent. Parce que _ceci_ n'étaient pas des vacances. _Ceci_ était de la torture mentale. Et il avait besoin de retrouver son milieu naturel. Ses activités quotidiennes.

_Walker. Walker. Waaaalker. Réponds, abruti. Réponds. Réponds ou tu le regretteras passablement. Dis-moi que tu arrives. _

Il jeta un coup d'œil à son téléphone.

\- Mroaaah... grogna-t-il, abattu, en abandonnant définitivement l'idée d'espérer la venue de son binôme depuis une demi-heure.

Il avait espéré que Gordon fasse au moins sa partie. Un minimum. C'était seulement 30 % du travail. Mais non. Gordon Walker avait la chance de ne pas avoir la malchance d'avoir un Papa-John-Winchester de passage. Papa-John-Winchester qui avait d'ailleurs engagé Second-Papa-Pas-Papa-(Du-Moins-Pas-Officiel)-Bobby-Singer pour les – le – surveiller et de vérifier leur devoirs. Ouais. Exactement. Dean Winchester, quinze ans, était contrôlé comme un enfant de sept ans qui refusait de fournir son travail de lecture à sa maîtresse. Mauvais garçon.

Mais par l'Enfer.

Depuis le départ de Castiel, il avait l'impression que le monde entier s'amusait à le torturer et à lui en faire voir des vertes et des pas mûres.

Peut-être qui si Castiel revenait ça irait mieux ? Peut-être que le monde se lasserait de lui ? Peut-être qu'il trouverait un nouveau joujou ? Peut-être même que ça serait Gordon.

_Faites que ça soit Gordon._

* * *

Ça faisait 8 jours.

8 jours. 8 jours qu'il était parti.

La première semaine, tout allait bien. Bien sûr, ça lui avait paru tout étrange de se retrouver à nouveau seul dans sa chambre, sans avoir ce côté tout bien rangé de la chambre, mais pas plus que ça. Les premiers jours, ils avaient continués à correspondre sur Skype, mais rapidement Castiel fut arraché à son ordinateur par les obligations familiales. Castiel n'étant pas non plus un adepte du téléphone, ils ne s'étaient pas envoyés de SMS. Et en conséquences, il n'y avait absolument plus aucun contact entre eux maintenant.

Mais aujourd'hui, après une semaine et un jour, Dean s'était levé le ventre serré. Parce que la réalité lui asséna une très belle gifle : son ami lui manquait. On ne pouvait pas se débarrasser des habitudes qu'on avait prises avec quelqu'un après plus d'un mois de vie commune. C'était comme si, soudainement, Sam devait partir pour ses études avant lui, et qu'il se retrouvait tout seul dans cette maison... même si son cadet n'était pas vraiment un exemple.

Ce matin en se levant, Dean souffla un bon coup après avoir jeté un coup d'œil au lit vide à ses côtés. Dans une semaine il rentrerait, alors peut-être devait-il songer à profiter de sa présence faisant ce qu'il voulait plutôt qu'en restant là, à ne rien faire.

Il se leva, enfila ses vêtements et se précipita dehors pour enfourcher son vélo.

* * *

30 octobre. Dean fronça des sourcils en apprenant la date sur son téléphone portable tout en marchant vers la cuisine où il croisa Sam. Il s'apprêta à lui demander où se trouvait Gabriel avant de se rappeler qu'il traînait dehors avec Samandriel et ses autres camarades du lycée pour s'aérer un peu. Alors il ne prononça qu'un :

\- Hey Sammy.

Auquel Sam répondit tout simplement :

\- Salut Dean.

\- C'est le 30 octobre aujourd'hui, murmura-t-il.

\- Yep.

\- Tu as prévu de fêter Halloween avec Gabriel demain soir ?

\- … Je sais pas trop. Vu que Castiel n'est pas là, on n'y a pas vraiment réfléchi. Ce n'est pas forcément important, tu sais.

\- Vous faites ce que vous voulez, au contraire tu devrais en profiter avec Gabe, ça serait sympa. Et puis j'ai entendu dire que Chuck organisait un truc.

\- Et toi ?

\- Disons que ça ne me dit pas grand chose.

\- Et ?

\- Et quoi ?

\- Ça va... ?

\- Oui oui, et toi ?

\- Nickel. D'ailleurs, tu l'as fini toi le DM à faire pour la rentrée ?

\- Ouais. Sans Gordon.

\- Fallait s'y attendre.

\- Ouais, j'imagine.

\- …

\- … Quoi ?

\- T'es sûr que ça va ?

\- Bah oui. Pourquoi ?

\- Ben, on te voit plus trop ces derniers temps...

\- Pourtant y'a rien d'anormal, j'ai toujours été comme ça, Sammy, sourit Dean en sortant une bière.

Sam fit la moue, ce que Dean ne manqua pas de remarquer.

\- … Quoi ? interrogea-t-il en écartant les bras sur lui même.

\- Disons que tu l'étais. Depuis la rentrée, ça avait changé. Enfin, je croyais.

\- Ah ouais ? Et alors ? Ça te déçoit, Sammy ?

\- Honnêtement ? Je ne sais pas.

Dean grimaça.

\- Hey. Tu peux pas m'empêcher de faire ce que je veux, Sammy. J'ai le droit de sortir, comme tout le monde, et de rentrer tard, comme tout le monde.

\- Pas forcément tous les jours. J'avais juste l'impression de voir pour la première fois de ma vie Dean Winchester grandir et devenir mature. Tu sais, en usant de cette devise que tu dois sans doute avoir connue mais aussitôt oublié : réfléchir avant d'agir.

Il éclata de rire.

\- Mature ? Il te faut quoi pour être mature ? Ça te dérange tant que ça, que je sois en compagnie de filles aussi sexy ? …D'ailleurs, depuis quand t'as pas de copines toi ?

Sam fronça des sourcils à cette question.

\- Je ne sors pas avec n'importe qui, Dean, grogna-t-il. Je ne suis pas un Dom Juan ou juste ce genre de personne qui soit capable de sortir avec une nouvelle copine trois secondes après avoir jeté la précédente, avec laquelle tu es sorti pendant seulement deux jours, exactement trois secondes après avoir jeté celle d'encore avant.

\- Bien essayé, Quasimodo. Ça ne me dit pas pourquoi tu n'as personne. T'es pourtant pas si laid, finit-il en se prenant le menton de la main, esquissant un sourire malicieux tandis que Sam réagit en lui assénant un coup de pied à la jambe de sa chaise, qu'il évita de justesse.

\- Dans ce cas, Dean, répondit Sam en arborant un sourire un peu trop sûr de lui, tu peux m'expliquer la raison pour laquelle, par je ne sais quel miracle, tu n'es sorti avec aucune fille depuis deux mois jusqu'à maintenant ?

Et bim.

Cette question lui cloua le bec l'espace de quelques secondes avant qu'il ne se reprenne. Sam se réjouit intérieurement de cette victoire avant de relever la tête et d'apercevoir le visage figé de son frère. Ses traits étaient tendus et il avait perdu toute cette insouciance qu'il dégageait il y avait encore une minute.

\- Sam. On ne parle pas de ça.

\- Faudra bien pourtant un jour, répliqua-t-il. Que tu m'expliques. Que je comprenne comment par je-ne-sais quel maléfice mon dragueur professionnel de frère a fait pour réussir à stopper ses conquêtes.

\- Je t'ai dit que ça ne te concernait pas, Sam.

\- Bien sûr que si. Il y a quelque chose qui cloche et visiblement ça t'a marqué. Alors je ne peux juste pas l'ignorer.

Dean déposa sa bière – vide – sur le comptoir. Il semblait s'être détendu.

\- Et pourtant tu vas devoir faire avec, p'tit frère, lui murmura-t-il.

Et puis il quitta la pièce.

* * *

\- Comment ça _« Dean ne vient pas fêter Halloween avec nous ce soir ? »_. Tu nous fais quoi là, Dean-o ? Hein ? C'est quoi cette crise d'anti-socialismement là ? D'où tu nous lâches comme ça ? C'est le rôle de Sam ça, y'a écrit plagiat sur tes actions là, tu pourras pas t'en sortir à moins de payer cinq cent mille balles ou de juste réparer ta stupide erreur humaine et de t'embarquer avec nous, déclara Gabriel.

\- Hey ! s'insurgea Sam à ses côtés. Déjà, « anti-socialismement » ça n'existe pas comme mot, ensuite, je ne suis pas comme ça !

\- Bien sûr que si Sammish, répliqua Gabriel en lui donnant un coup de coude. Et puis boucle-la, t'as l'occasion de te faire de l'oseille alors tu vas pas commencer à tout casser.

\- Mais je n'...

\- Cht, le coupa l'adolescent une nouvelle fois avec un nouveau coup de coude, plus sec cette fois-ci. J'attends la réponse du présumé accusé coupable.

Sam grogna et soupira en songeant qu'il devrait peut-être commencer à porter des cottes de mailles ou juste des énormes ceintures de pantalon de cinq centimètres de longueur, histoire de limiter les bleus qui n'allaient pas tarder à apparaître si son correspondant s'évertuait à l'agresser avec son coude.

\- Alors ? insista Gabriel. Tu sais que tu ne pourras pas m'échapper Dean-o, parce que je suis incroyablement chiant quand je n'ai pas ce que je veux, appuya-t-il avec un sourire d'ange censé le conforter dans sa demande de réponse.

Face à lui, Dean paraissait juste totalement blasé. Il avait une mine de « de quoi est-ce que tu me parles depuis trois heures, tu crois pas que je m'en fiche un peu beaucoup ? » ce qui devait certainement être son état intérieur, par ailleurs.

\- J'ai pas envie. C'est tout.

\- Ceci n'est pas une phrase valide. Veuillez réitérer votre réponse.

\- …

\- …

\- …

\- J'ai pas envie.

\- Raaaah mais Dean ! T'as aussi peur que ça de tomber sur le grand méchant loup dans les sombres rues de votre ténébreuse petite ville ? Aller... Juste pour qu'on ramène un sachet de bonbons en plus...

\- Hum, laisse moi réfléchir... Non.

Gabriel ne se démonta pas.

\- … Les autres vont arriver. On a encore deux heures pour se déguiser. Et je sais aussi bien que toi que dès que nous, on ira se gaver de sucreries, toi tu te tireras dans le bar ou la boite la plus proche pour finir droguer dans les toilettes de filles à quatre heure du matin. Ça en vaut pas la peine.

\- QUOI ? lâcha la voix de Sam plus aiguë qu'il ne l'aurait voulue.

\- Hyperbole, Samsquatch, chuchota Gabriel à son oreille.

\- Non c'est non, Gabriel. Mêle-toi de tes affaires.

\- … Okay. Ne vient pas pleurer après d'avoir raté l'un des meilleurs moments de ta vie, Dean-o.

\- Je suis au cour...

Dean s'interrompit de lui-même à la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée.

\- Heu... on attendait quelqu'un ?

\- Pas avant 20h. Halloween avant, c'est pas drôle.

\- Et donc ?

\- Donc non.

\- Faudrait peut-être ouvrir.

\- C'est une solution envisageable.

Dean observa la conversation entre Sam et Gabriel et leva les yeux au ciel. Bon Dieu, Gabriel avait réussi à abaisser son cadet à son niveau : ils arrivaient maintenant à maintenir ce genre de discussions tous les jours, peut-être tous les trois jours s'il était chanceux.

Il se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée et ouvrit, tout simplement, avant que l'un d'eux ne se mette à avoir la stupide idée de voter pour savoir qui devrait y aller ou non. Il n'était que 18h mais il n'était pas rare de voir des enfants commencer la chasse de Halloween avant. Gabriel n'était pas la seule victime de la gourmandise.

\- Bonsoir, dit-il en ouvrant la porte, c'est pour...

Les mots s'éteignirent, retenus dans sa gorge au choc qu'il eut en apercevant son visiteur.

\- Hey Dean.

La voix. Cette voix.

\- C-Cas' ?

Celui-ci lui sourit en retour et l'étreignit sans ne plus rien ajouter, malgré ses bagages qui retenaient ses gestes.

\- Comment vas-tu, Dean ?

\- Heu... b-bien, et toi ?

\- Castiel ?

La voix de Gabriel résonna de l'autre côté de la porte.

\- Il est là ? Oh Dieu, Cas' ! Comment t'es arrivé ici ?! Attends, on va t'aider à te décharger. Mais comment t'as pu venir ? Pourquoi tu n'as pas prévenu ? Tu vas bien ?

Pour la première fois, Dean remercia mentalement Gabriel qui arrivait à poser toutes les questions qui se bousculaient dans sa tête. Castiel n'était pas censé rentrer aujourd'hui. Il ne devait rentrer que dans cinq jours. Alors la question était celle-ci : pourquoi ?

\- Je vais bien, Gabriel, le remercia Castiel à sa manière. Et pour répondre à ta question, disons que j'ai pris le train par mes propres moyens.

\- Attends, coupa Sam, ça veut dire quoi ? « Par tes propres moyens » ?

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment demandé l'autorisation pour repartir aujourd'hui.

Dean, mais aussi Gabriel, ouvrirent des yeux ronds.

Castiel sous-entendrait-il qu'il avait désobéit à sa famille ? Ils ne le voyaient tellement pas de cette manière que cela constituait un véritable choc pour eux.

\- Castiel... waw, quel rebelle ! Je m'y attendais pas, cousin, bravo ! J'suis fier de toi ! le félicita Gabriel pendant que Sam le regardait dire, héberlué.

\- Non mais non, Gabriel. Cas', explique.

\- Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh. On a pas le temps là, Sammymoose. Il est l'heure de se préparer pour Halloween, sinon on donnerait raison à Charlie lorsqu'elle dit que nous sommes toujours en retard.

\- Vous fêtez Halloween ? questionna Castiel, légèrement surpris.

\- Quoi, tu revenais pas pour ça ?

\- Non.

\- … Oh. Hé bien, c'est un coup de chance alors, tu pourras tenir compagnie à Dean.

\- Je n'emmènerai pas Castiel à nouveau de force dans une boite, déclara Dean qui récupéra enfin la maîtrise de sa langue.

\- Je veux bien fêter Halloween avec vous.

\- Quoi ?

\- Sérieux ?!

\- Woah, ça fait déclarations sur déclarations ça. Quelqu'un a autre chose à ajouter, histoire de compléter les annonces du soir ?

\- Ferme-la, Gabriel.

\- Explique nous ce qu'il t'es arrivé, Cas'.

\- Je...

\- Désolé, mais on a pas plus le temps de blablater les gens, les interrompit Gabriel. Faut enfiler nos costumes, il est 19h30.


	13. Halloween

Bonsoir. Si vous êtes de mauvaise humeur, que ça va pas dans votre vie, ou que tout va très bien au contraire, bref, quelque soit votre état d'âme, ce chapitre est bon pour vous. Une franche rigolade, rien de sérieux. Je vous préviens. C'est Halloween quoi. Vos reviews sont toujours aussi merveilleuses, ça m'encourage tellement à écrire, vous êtes incroyables, je vous aime. Je remercie particulièrement **Momiji-sama** et **Amako-sama** pour avoir rapidement relu ce début de chapitre derrière moi lov.

En vous souhaitant une très bonne lecture ~

* * *

**HALLOWEEN**

* * *

Dean observa Cas' se traîner vers le salon où avaient été déposés les costumes, kidnappé par Sam et Gabriel, abandonnant ses valises sur le porche d'entrée, l'air songeur.

Castiel venait de rentrer... ce qui était une bonne chose : au moins il savait qu'il méritait enfin ses vacances qu'il n'avait de toute évidence pas avec sa famille. Mais le tout était maintenant de s'interroger sur les conséquences de ses actions : n'était-ce pas dangereux au point qu'on revienne sur leurs échanges et que, étant d'âme vengeresse, sa famille ne décide d'annuler son séjour et de le rapatrier chez eux ? Castiel y avait-il pensé ou bien était-ce quelque chose qu'il avait anticipé ? Le Castiel qu'il connaissait aurait pris le temps d'y songer. Enfin, du moins, le Castiel qu'il pensait connaître. Il s'était déjà posé la question à maintes reprises depuis déjà quelques semaines... pouvait-il réellement affirmer « connaître » Cas' ? De toute façon, que signifiait « connaître » ? Et puis connaître quelqu'un, était-ce une si bonne chose... ?

\- Dean ?

La voix de son correspondant le ramena brutalement à la réalité. Il croisa les profonds yeux bleus de Castiel et ne put s'empêcher de songer qu'il devrait ré-apprendre à s'y habituer...

\- Tu ne viens pas ?

… s'y habituer, à ses yeux et à sa voix.

Il se racla légèrement la gorge, mal-à-l'aise. En réalité, il n'avait juste pas eu envie de sortir avec son frère et Gabriel parce qu'il n'avait pas réellement d'intérêt à participer à cette soirée. Et pourtant, maintenant que Castiel était là... ça changeait tout. Cas' était son correspondant, et il était différent des autres correspondants qu'il avait pu apercevoir le jour où ils étaient descendus du train. Et puis il avait ce truc que Dean appréciait.

Il ne détournait jamais les yeux tout de suite. Dans les normes sociales, détailler du regard quelqu'un trop longtemps était un manque de respect, il est donc d'usage de détourner son regard si jamais la personne le sentait. Mais ici, ce n'était pas un manque de respect que voyait Dean, mais disons plutôt une certaine profondeur de caractère bien marquée, comme pour signifier : « Je t'observe, et alors ? Qu'y a-t-il de grave ? Tu m'observes bien, toi aussi. C'est normal, tout le monde s'observe. Inutile de le cacher, il n'y a pas de honte. »

Cette manière de penser semblait toute nouvelle pour lui, ce qui le changeait bien du comportement de Gordon et de la bande qu'il avait fréquentée les années passées.

\- Je ne sais pas. Je devais aller en boîte.

Il fronça des sourcils.

\- Tu ne sais pas ? Tu veux vraiment aller en boîte, ce soir ?

C'était ça, la question. Voulait-il vraiment aller en boîte, ce soir ?

\- Halloween n'est fêté qu'une fois par an, reprit-il, et cette année nous allons tous la fêter pour la première fois. Tu ne veux pas venir, Dean ?

\- Heu...

\- Y'a un problème, Dean-o ? intervint Gabriel qui sortit de nulle part. Qu'est-ce qui te bloque à ce point ? Ne me dis pas que c'est vraiment le grand méchant loup qui te fait peur, ajouta-t-il d'une traite, ouvrant de grands yeux ronds.

\- Hum, c'est que...

Ne pas dire quelque chose de stupide que tu pourrais regretter, Dean. Ne pas dire quelque chose de stupide que tu pourrais regretter. Fais bien attention.

\- C'est que... ?

\- Je n'ai pas de déguisement.

À l'illumination immédiate du visage de Gabriel, Dean comprit au même instant que sa réponse était bien l'une des choses les plus stupides qu'il aur ait pu dire.

\- Ton frère est déjà dans la salle de bain en train de ramener tout le maquillage et le reste au salon. Ne t'en fait pas pour ça, on va vite, c'est le moindre de nos soucis, on te trouvera vite quelque chose, à toi, et à Cas', lança-t-il dans la direction de son cousin.

Castiel conserva un visage neutre, mais par il ne savait quel enchantement, Dean savait qu'il commençait également à se remettre en question quant à sa décision de participer à cette soirée d'Halloween – et de se laisser guider par Gabriel.

\- Attends, Gabe, d'où tu sors le matériel ?

Gabriel lui jeta un regard amusé.

\- D'une grotte ancestrale où un vieil ermite les conservait précieusement en compagnie du très puissant Ignir, le dragon de fortune. Ça a été dur, mais après une bataille où nous avons perdus beaucoup de nos ho...

\- On est passé en ville les acheter avec nos économies, l'interrompit Sam.

Gabriel, coupé dans son élan, se retourna vers Sam en le foudroyant du regard.

\- Sérieusement, Sammy ? M'interrompre en plein milieu de notre fatale mais glorieuse victoire ?

Sam lui jeta un regard blasé laissant splendidement ressortir sa célèbre _bitchface_ que Dean n'avait plus vue depuis un petit bout de temps. Heureux de voir qu'elle allait bien.

\- Je crois qu'il faudrait qu'on aille se changer, dit Castiel, les ramenant sur terre.

\- Très bonne idée, Cas', approuva Sam.

Tous les quatre se dirigèrent au salon où Sam et Gabriel avaient tout entreposé.

\- Bon, commença Gabriel. Alors, y'a pas tellement de choix, mais de toute façon on allait obliger Dean à participer donc on a anticipé sur deux costumes... histoire qu'il ne râle pas trop.

Il adressa un sourire moqueur à Dean qui lui lançait un regard meurtrier.

\- J'ai déjà choisi en ce qui me concerne, et j'ai également choisi pour Samsquatch parce que je trouve ça géant... ce qui est le cas de le dire, souligna-t-il en riant de sa propre blague à la noix. En bref...

Il se pencha sur la boîte en carton remplie de vêtements et en sortit de vielles tenues déchirées aux couleurs ternes, dans les tons gris, marrons et verts qu'il plaça devant ceux de Sam afin de leur démontrer que cette tenue lui était destinée.

\- Je vous présente Samkenstein.

Un sourire s'étira sur les lèvres de Castiel et Dean ne put retenir un ricanement.

\- Frankenstein ? Sérieux ? Oh mon Dieu, Sam, je veux prendre une photo.

\- Hey, Dean. Attends de voir ton déguisement avant de dire ça, parce que tu pourrais bien t'en mordre les doigts, lui rappela son cadet en souriant.

De son côté, Gabriel dégagea une longue blouse blanche qu'il garda pour lui. Dean eut un pincement au cœur en songeant au Dr. Derek Sheperd de sa série favorite. S'il choisissait un déguisement, cela serait incontestablement ce fantastique médecin. Ses bottes étaient splendides.

\- Bon alors en ce qui me concerne... j'ai pas vraiment de noms attitrés, donc on va pencher pour le « scientifique fou ». Je me suis entraîné pour les rires, je pense que ça devrait aller, déclara Gabriel en arborant un petit sourire d'ange.

\- Et nous ?

\- Choisissez entre ces deux-là, annonça-t-il. Et débrouillez-vous. Vous pouvez vous entre-tuer pour votre déguisement favori, mais sans vous faire mal, finit-il avant de commencer à se changer, les abandonnant à leur sort.

Les deux correspondants échangèrent un regard gêné avant de s'avancer vers la boîte.

* * *

\- Il manque du rouge ! On a plus de rouge ! Du rouge ! SAM ! SAMMY ! ON A PLUS DE ROUGE ! COMMENT ON FAIT ON A PLUS DE ROUGE ! hurla Gabriel.

Sam soupira avant de ressortir des tubes et tout le matériel de couleur d'un tiroir.

\- Un tiroir secret ! jeta Gabriel. Je savais bien qu'il nous manquait des trucs !

\- Hey, Gabe. Je te connais, je savais que si je te laissais tout le matériel, c'était foutu d'avance.

\- Bien joué, Sammymoose.

Il grimaça à son surnom. Gabriel ne semblait pas offensé mais il se vengeait bien à sa façon en lui rappelant ce genre d'appellations.

\- Et puis s'il n'y a plus de rouge, Gabe, c'est peut-être aussi parce que _tu_ as TOUT utilisé pour les tâches de sang de ta blouse, je me trompe ?

\- Ouaiiis.. . mais nooon... ouaiiis... heu... Bref, passons.

\- Je garde mon trench, Gabriel.

\- Pas de soucis, Cassie, c'est très bien comme ça. Ça fait même encore plus terrifiant. Tu vas faire un malheur.

\- … Et ma cravate.

\- Quoi, ta cravate ? Tu peux en mettre une rouge foncée, ça irait mieux, je-

\- Et je garde ma cravate bleue.

\- Cas', j-

\- Ma cravate. Bleue.

\- … Ok. Ça change pas tellement de toute façon.

Sam se tourna vers Dean pour finir les modifications de son visage, ce qui n'était pas du tout facile puisque son stupide frère aîné se tendait à chaque fois qu'il s'approchait avec le maquillage, ce qui modifiait tout son travail à chaque fois qu'il se décontractait. Il avait enfilé sa tenue, ce qui le rendait bien plus svelte encore. Il avait placé des lentilles rouges sur ses yeux ce qui changeait grandement l'expression de son visage et paraissait très étrange au premier abord, étant habitué à voir des yeux verts et non... rouges à glacer le sang.

Il termina les derniers détails d'un sourire, heureux d'en avoir enfin finit et entreprit de se changer à l'instant où l'horloge sonna.

\- Oh merde, lâcha-t-il. Il est 21h, je suis toujours pas prêt !

\- T'inquiètes Sammy, tu peux y aller je m'occupe de ranger ce qui te sert pas...

\- Laisse-moi m'occuper de ton cas, Sam Winchester, intima Gabriel en s'approchant dangereusement de lui.

Dangereusement, dans le genre, très dangereusement.

Ses yeux brillaient et si Sam ne connaissait pas Gabriel depuis plus d'un mois, il aurait certainement eut peur. Il s'avança dans sa direction, un masque blanc de chirurgien taché de quelques légères gouttes de sang lui couvrait la bouche, une cicatrice de deux centimètres environ longeait l'arcade du sourcil qu'il s'était habilement taillé, du « sang » parfaitement bien éclaboussé sur sa blouse, comme sur une sinistre et morbide œuvre d'art, soulignait bien le côté « psychopathe » qu'il dégageait et, pour achever la tâche, le scientifique fou enfilait des gants en plastique blancs qu'il faisait claquer en riant d'une folie assez bien réussie tout en pointant un scalpel au sang séché vers lui... ce qui formait, il dût l'avouer, un tout très peu rassurant.

Il recula d'un pas malgré lui et le rire maladif de Gabriel se mua en un ricanement qui finit en un éclat de rire qu'il ne parvint à arrêter qu'au bout de seulement deux bonnes minutes.

\- J'aurai tellement, tellement aimé te prendre en photo, la tête que tu tirais, oh mon Dieu Sammy tu étais tellement terrorisé l'espace de quelques secondes, c'était affolant !

Il fronça les sourcils, surpris de se rendre compte qu'il n'avait pas su se contenir et conserver une expression neutre à son approche. Peut-être devrait-il demander conseil à Cas', il avait prouvé maintes et maintes fois sa parfaite maîtrise dans ce genre de techniques.

Gabriel se jeta sur lui en écarquillant les yeux et grondant d'une voix qui se voulait le plus grave possible :

\- Je... suis... ton... père... Sammyyyy...

\- Dégage, Gabriel !

\- Je... suis... ton... créateur... Sam'stein...

\- Je croyais que c'était Samkenstein et... Oh mon Dieu, lâcha-t-il avant d'étouffer un rire.

Il venait de s'apercevoir que Gabe avait oublié d'enfiler ses chaussures et à la simple vue de ses pieds nus sous ce déguisement franchement réussi, malgré tout le travail... cet aspect brisait toute l'image que Gabriel renvoyait de son personnage. Il le lui fit remarquer ce qui le coupa dans son enthousiasme, où il se contenta simplement de répondre :

\- Bon tais-toi maintenant et ne bouge plus, si tu ne veux pas que je te coupe _vraiment_ et que je te recouse pour _de_ _vrai_, vile créature.

* * *

\- On est définitivement en retard, soupira Sam.

\- Arrête de râler et montre-nous ta magnifique laideur, Samsquatch.

Sam se retourna en grognant, laissant apparaître son déguisement qui... Dean devait bien l'avouer, était tout aussi bien réussi que celui de Gabriel... ou peut-être même mieux encore. Ils avaient assuré pour leurs premiers déguisements et maquillages. Si Gabriel voulait faire quelque chose plus tard, il trouverait facilement une place dans les loges d'acteurs sans aucun doute.

Le maquillage était vert, bleu grisâtre, la couleur paraissait tellement étrange qu'il n'arrivait pas à se décider sur la bonne nuance... à moins que ça ne soit les lentilles qu'il portait qui influençaient sa vision. Les cicatrices qui cernaient son front avaient été suffisamment soignées pour qu'on y croit de loin, même si en s'approchant de très près il était évident – et heureusement – qu'elles étaient fausses. Ses cheveux d'ordinaire si parfaitement bien tenus étaient gras, sales, sûrement un produit que Gabriel avait dû lui verser sur la tête car il n'avait _jamais_ vu Sam avec des cheveux gras. Le correspondant de son frère avait parfaitement bien joué avec les ombres : la forme de sa tête semblaient bien plus rectangulaire, tout comme le Frankenstein que l'on s'imagine de nos jours, qu'à la normale. Une cicatrice tranchait son nez et des boulons avaient été ajouté sur ses tempes desquelles s'échappait un léger filet de sang à peine perceptible. Ses vêtements avaient été également retouchés, mais Dean ne prit pas plus le temps de faire attention à son frère, son attention détournée lorsque Castiel sortit de la salle de bain, fin prêt.

\- Castiel... ? Oh putain, souffla-t-il.

Il ne pensait absolument pas voir un jour Castiel comme ça.

Ses cheveux noirs étaient bien plus ébouriffés qu'à l'ordinaire ce qui en soit tenait déjà de l'exploit. Il avait dû cependant y verser de la poudre grise ou de la poussière car ils paraissaient très sales, comme s'il venait d'être enterré vivant avant d'en sortir, tel un zombie... tel le zombie qu'il représentait. Son visage n'avait pas changé aussi radicalement que celui de Sam mais il paraissait s'être vieillit. Des veinures avaient été tracées avec soin ne laissant pas s'échapper le moindre centimètre de peau ce qui semblait être effrayamment vrai. Même ses oreilles n'y avaient pas échappées. Un trou béant ornait sa joue droite comme si sa chaire brûlée se décomposait et un seul regard à ses mains suffisaient pour un bon traumatisme. Il sourit, dévoilant ses dents parfaitement blanches qui rendait le tout bien plus frappant encore. Le trench et la cravate auraient pu paraître totalement inappropriés, et pourtant ils ajoutaient un style élégant à ce brûlé de zombie aux immenses yeux bleus déstabilisants. On pourrait croire qu'il suffisait d'un seul regard de ce mort-vivant décédé par les flammes pour qu'on s'embrase sur l'instant.

\- Ton costume aussi est pas mal Dean... vampire, hein ?

Il avait l'impression de ne porter qu'un banal costume lorsqu'il s'aperçut dans le miroir. Sa longue cape noire coulait dans son dos, sa tenue toute entière n'était que le noir du néant et des ténèbres, ses cheveux avaient été légèrement teinté dans les tons sombres ce qui accentuait le teint extrêmement pâle de son visage. En entrouvrant la bouche il découvrit ses dents pointues, ni trop grandes ni trop petites, pas exagérées mais simplement pile comme il le fallait.

\- Ça te va très bien.

\- Tu n'es pas mal non plus. J'aime bien le trench et la cravate. Ça te change.

\- En ce qui te concerne je crois qu'on a définitivement perdu le Dean qui m'ouvrait la porte il y avait une heure.

\- Avouez-le, je suis trop fort, je vous ai totalement transformés, déclara Gabriel.

Et c'est à cet instant-là que la sonnerie retentit.

* * *

Il fût décidé que Sam ouvrirait la porte, son costume déchiré étant celui le plus impressionnant dans le noir : sa silhouette le changeait totalement.

Sam ouvrit ainsi très lentement la porte, en le faisant bien sûr dans un crissement strident sinon ce n'était pas drôle, pour tomber nez à nez avec un groupe de créatures qui pouvaient monstrueusement bien rivaliser avec lui. La personne qui se tint devant lui ne parut pas choquée de l'apercevoir et ne lui laissa pas le temps de commencer :

\- Bonjour... mon frère... ce soir, ce soir, susurrait-il d'une voix rauque, ce soir, mon frère... l'Apocalypse t'a désigné... Plus rien ne pourra jamais plus te sauver... Nous venons repêcher ton âme, mon frère, oui, ton âme, te sauver de ton très prochain trépas... Nous venons au nom de la paix...

\- … La paix ?

\- Oui, la paix... pour ton âme, il te faudra nous remettre quelque chose afin de nous laisser te sauver... la rédemption... la voix...

Sam baissa les yeux et remarqua la Bible que l'individu tenait dans sa main gauche. Il plissa des yeux en tentant de démasquer l'homme mais la lumière n'était pas de son côté.

\- REMETS-NOUS, hurla-t-il en levant les mains au ciel comme dans une prière adressée au dieu des dieux, OH, MONSTRE DE L'APOCALYPSE CES FRIANDISES DESQUELLES TON ÂME S'EST ENTICHEE, QUE LES SUCRERIES TE PRESERVENT DE L'ENFER ET DE TOUS LES MAUX QUE CE MONDE TE RES-

\- JAMAIIIIS !

Sam n'eut pas le temps de réagir que l'inconnu du seuil fut plaqué à terre par une furie blanche avant de reprendre ses esprits et de retenir Gabriel qui commençait à torturer par chatouillement leur adversaire qu'il reconnut à temps.

\- Gabriel ! Laisse-le !

Castiel et Dean les rejoignirent sur la pallier et les séparèrent malgré les fous rires qui ne se calmaient pas.

\- Chuck ? C'est bien toi ?

\- Oh mon Dieu, lâcha Chuck, j'ai bien cru que j'allais mourir.

\- Tu ne t'y attendais pas, hein ? Tu croyais peut-être que j'allais te laisser me prendre ma vie ?

\- T'es malade, lâcha-t-il en riant. Vous m'aviez reconnu ?

\- Très difficilement, mais oui. C'est quoi exactement, ton déguisement ?

\- Un mélange de témoin de Jéhova et de zombie, mon ami.

\- … Sérieusement ? Ça existe, ça ?

\- Maintenant, oui.

\- Vous entrez ? proposa Dean. Histoire de voir qui est là avant de partir.

\- Non, ne me dites pas que ce vampire est Dean et Castiel, tu es là, Dieu vous êtes tous affreux à en mourir.

\- Merci du compliment. Et en vous voyant vous balader comme ça, je pense que vous avez dû provoquer pas mal d'arrêts cardiaques en chemin, non ?

Ils entrèrent tous un à un en riant. Chuck fut le premier à s'inviter, suivit d'un Kevin-Squelette assez bien réussi et de sa petite amie Channing qui annonça être une Veuve Noire (ce qui était rassurant pour Kevin même si après réflexion Kevin était déjà un squelette donc...) entrèrent par la suite la Dame Blanche Johanna Beth Harvelle, la Faucheuse Tessa, le Loup-Garou Garth, la Chevalière des Ténèbres Charlie et sa petite amie Dorothy la Sorcière, et enfin le démon rouge Samandriel que l'on compara immédiatement à l'Azazel dans les films de X-men (ce qu'il prit plutôt bien apparemment).

Après une demi-heure de discussion plutôt rapide, de mises au point de la soirée, le groupe de phénomènes, les uns étant tout aussi particuliers que les autres, se mirent en marche vers de nouvelles demeures à hanter et traumatiser pour cet Halloween et ceux à venir pour le restant de leurs vies.

* * *

\- Tout le monde a un sachet ou un sac plastique avec lui ?

\- Non, objecta Samandriel, Gabriel a embarqué une hotte.

\- … Gabe, tu sais qu'une hotte c'est plus le genre de matériel utilisé par le père Noël qu'un médecin-chirurgien fou ?

\- Alors, de un, Sammy, le père Noël n'existe pas et je suis profondément désolé de briser ton enfance ce soir, et de deux, tu n'as rien à me dire Sam'stein, si j'ai envie d'être un chirurgien moderne, je suis un chirurgien moderne.

\- La hotte n'a rien de mode-

\- Scht.

\- Mais...

\- Scht !

\- ...

\- Notre première maison ! claironna Garth en se jetant dessus.

En effet il venait d'apercevoir une demeure où la lumière d'entrée était restée allumée, ainsi que celle du salon d'où l'on pouvait voir et entendre d'ici la télévision en marche. Ils s'engagèrent simultanément dans une course effrénée jusqu'à arriver au pied de la maison, essoufflés.

Chuck toqua à la porte sans qu'aucun n'aie le temps de réagir et une vieille femme plutôt ronde et petite de taille leur ouvrit, un chihuahua bruyant aboyant à ses pieds.

\- Oui... ?

\- MADAME, s'exclama Chuck de manière excessivement théâtrale, CE SOIR, NOUS, APÔTRES DE LA PAIX, VENONS SAUVER VOTRE ÂME DU PURGATOIRE, VOUS LIBÉRANT AINSI DE CE POIDS QU-

\- C'EST HALLOWEEN LES BONBONS OU LA VIE ! coupa Gabriel avec une voix d'un décibel plus forte.

La vieille femme ouvrit de grands yeux ronds au même instant où le groupe se retourna vers le correspondant de Sam, avant de lâcher un petit cri, de reculer d'un pas et de leur claquer la porte au nez en baissant le store.

Trente secondes plus tard ils se retrouvaient seuls, silencieux dans le noir, devant une maison aux volets et portes fermés, sans que rien ne semble démontrer le moindre signe de vie.

* * *

Après leur première mésaventure, et les deux, trois, quatre, cinq suivantes qui se ressemblaient toutes comme un stupide scénario répété en série, il fût décidé que Chuck serait occupé par Kevin après un vote très sérieux (aussi communément appelé le jeu du « pierre-feuille-papier-ciseau ») et que quelqu'un devrait attirer l'attention de Gabriel en lui posant une question extrêmement importante du style « Dis-moi, Gabriel, quelle est la différence exacte entre le goût de la sucette à la fraise-framboise et la framboise-fraise ? » à l'instant où ils frapperaient à la porte d'une nouvelle maison sous peine de revenir bredouille ou de se faire embarquer par la police pour « agression à domicile ».

Ils rejoignaient la maison suivante après avoir discuté une demi-heure avec le précédent propriétaire de la demeure qui s'évertuait à leur faire la morale quant à cette fête païenne et industrielle dirigée contre les voies tracées du Seigneur, engageant ainsi un dialogue de sourds avec Chuck, lorsqu'ils tombèrent nez à nez avec une sorte de... fantôme siamois accompagné d'un zombie-gothique pour le moins original.

Tessa les saluèrent la première, dévoilant l'identité du zombie-gothique, Andy et donc, à ne pas en douter... les deux qui se collaient sous un même et unique drap ne pouvaient être que les fondateurs des Ghostfacers, Harry et Ed.

\- Hey ! Qui êtes vous ? Vous ne nous faites pas peur, beugla l'un d'eux (celui qui était à leur droite).

\- Dean, Sam, Chuck, Kevin, etc ? Ça vous dit quelque chose ?

\- Sam ! Dean ! s'exclama Andy en leur assénant une petite tape à l'épaule. Vous êtes trop classes !

\- Merci, vos costumes sont... pas mal non plus.

Sam esquissa un sourire comme pour illustrer ses propos, mais Andy n'était pas dupe.

\- Aller, tu peux le dire que leur déguisement est pourri. Je leur ai déjà répété cent fois qu'ils auraient pu faire quelque chose de plus recherché, mais ils m'ont pas écouté.

\- Arrête de dire n'importe quoi, Andy ! le contra l'un des deux Ghostfacers de gauche (certainement Harry). Notre déguisement ultra-moderne est bien plus classe que les vôtres, si classiques, si neutres, si...

\- Hum, heu, juste une question, lâcha Dean, pourquoi un même drap blanc pour deux ?

Cette seule interrogation les plongèrent dans un silence de dix secondes avant que l'un des deux ne se décide tout en se remettant en marche :

\- Vois-tu, malgré les annonces, nous n'avons trouvé personne voulant de nous pour un baby-sitting...

\- Et Jo' étant une égoïste pure et simple a refusé de nous donner la moindre adresse...

\- Hé ! J'ai besoin de cet argent moi aussi ! se défendit la dame blanche.

\- Ce déguisement est parfait. Il est économique, donc moins cher que n'importe quel autre costume, et puis c'est drôle de...

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'en ne faisant plus attention où ils marchaient le fantôme-siamois percuta tout bêtement un arbre.

\- … de se prendre des arbres ? tenta Charlie.

\- LA FERME C'EST PAS DRÔLE ! hurlèrent-il en cœur au fou rire général.

\- Vous venez avec nous pour la suite ? Proposa Dorothy, voyant bien que la situation ne baisserait que d'un level toutes les deux secondes s'ils s'éternisaient ici.

\- ...Ok. Mais on sonne.

Et ils sonnèrent.

Pour leur plus grand malheur.

* * *

\- Quoi ?!

Nooon... Non, ils rêvaient, c'était pas possible. Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai. C'était un cauchemar. Ou un rêve. Ça dépendait de la tournure des prochains événements.

Sam se pencha légèrement sur le côté et plissa des yeux en lisant les lignes.

« Edward Alexander Crowley ».

Les Ghostfacers restèrent figés sur place, muets comme des carpes face au choc qu'ils venaient de leur tomber dessus.

\- Encore pour Halloween ? grogna leur professeur plus qu'il ne le hurla.

Ce qui changeait énormément. Il devait être fatigué.

\- Attendez deux minutes, mon fils va venir vous apporter ça. GAVIN. GAVIN ! GAVIN ! l'appela-t-il de la porte d'entrée.

Sam n'avait jamais pensé une seule seconde que leur tyrannique professeur de langues pourrait avoir une famille. Pourtant, c'était un être humain donc il devait bien en avoir une – ou du moins en avoir eu une – c'était logique. En jetant un rapide coup d'œil au reste de l'équipe, il comprit, rassuré, qu'il n'était pas le seul à être encore sous le choc.

Le dénommé Gavin descendit rapidement des escaliers et leur rapporta une grande corbeille de confiseries.

\- Servez-vous et allez-vous-en. Attends, pas celui-là, dit-il en rattrapant une barre chocolatée que Gabriel tentait d'attraper.

La seconde qui suivit ne fût que cette seule pensée collective : « pitié, Gabriel, ne répond pas et laisse-nous partir d'ici. »

Channing le remercia pour tout le monde, ayant été discrètement placée devant dans cette perspective, les Ghostfacers s'étant rapidement cachés à l'arrière du groupe sans demander leur reste.

Dean se rapprocha de Castiel, un peu tendu, tout en sachant parfaitement que Castiel ne portait pas une réelle attention à leur professeur et n'en avait donc absolument aucune crainte (d'autant plus qu'il ne risquait pas grand chose en tant que correspondant).

\- Je propose une pause, dit Charlie. Je crois qu'on a pas mal bougé et que ce dernier coup de théâtre nous a, je pense, tous achevés.

L'aîné des Winchesters jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et, en effet, il était déjà 23h30.

\- Je pensais que les vampires seraient plus sophistiqués et ne se sépareraient pas de leur montre à gousset, chuchota Castiel en son attention.

Dean tourna la tête vers lui et son regard croisa celui de Castiel, qui cilla légèrement, certainement à cause de la surprise de retrouver ses lentilles rouges à la place de ses yeux d'émeraude.

\- Les vampires peuvent très bien se moderniser, tout comme les scientifiques-fous se chargent d'une hotte. Et puis ils ne tiennent que très rarement conversation de ce genre de choses à des morts-vivants brûlés.

\- Pas des morts-vivants brûlés mais un, souligna Castiel.

\- C'est exact.

\- Balthazar va nous rejoindre, annonça Charlie au groupe.

\- Ouais, marmonna Gabriel, c'est toujours ceux qui font rien qui se prennent tout le jackpot.

\- De toute façon je crois qu'on va pas tarder à rentrer, dit Sam. On a pas la permission de rester plus tard que jusqu'à 1h cette nuit.

\- Rho c'est bon Sammy, ça serait pas la première fois.

\- Hé, Dean, c'est pas toi qui ne voulait pas venir au départ ? Si t'as envie de te faire reprendre par Bobby, c'est ton problème, mais moi je ne le défierai pas. Et puis on doit réinstaller les affaires de Cas' dans ta chambre.

Son frère aîné grogna un bon moment avant d'éviter son regard en silence signifiant son abdication.

* * *

La jeune fille courrait dans les sombres couloirs de l'hôtel. Les traits déformés par la peur, elle trébucha maladroitement et s'élança dans un élan de détresse sur la dernière porte au bout du couloir et s'enferma à clef dans la chambre. Le souffle erratique, elle se laissa glisser le long de la porte en tenant instinctivement la clef contre sa poitrine, comme si elle se trouvait responsable de sa vie ou de sa mort. La jeune fille se figea au craquement discret qui lui parvint distinctement de là où elle se trouvait. Il y eut un silence de quelques longues secondes qui parurent durer une éternité avant que _ses_ pas ne reprennent, lourds et légers à la fois. Elle plaqua sa main gauche sur sa bouche en étouffant un sanglot, lorsque...

\- Hey, Sammy, tu peux m'passer le pop-corn ?

\- Chht, grognèrent l'assemblée.

\- Rho, c'est bon, bouda Gabriel. Merci, dit-il en recevant le cornet de pop-corn.

Le film d'horreur qu'ils _essayaient_ de visionner depuis leur retour fut à nouveau interrompu par la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée, qui fut accueillit par un nouveau grognement général. Le film fut mis en pause par Castiel, et personne ne bougea.

Personne bougea.

Puis un nouveau grognement, plus prononcé cette fois, et Sam bougea.

\- Bravo Sammymoose, on te décernera une médaille pour ton courage, le félicita son correspondant.

Sam l'ignora purement et simplement et ouvrit à la personne qui avait sonné. C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva nez-à-nez avec une jeune femme toute vêtue d'une robe pailletée et à la chevelure blonde, souriante, tenant son sac à main et posant de manière totalement ridicule.

\- Heu... oui ? Vous désirez ?

\- Vous, beau gosse, dit-elle d'un ton qui se voulait séduisant en s'appuyant contre le mur, mais on aurait juste dit qu'elle avait la gorge enrouée.

\- Excusez-moi ? demanda Sam en se retenant de ne pas lui claquer la porte au nez. Je ne crois pas vous connaître.

\- Bien sûr que si mon chou. Je suis tellement sexy, magnifique, intelligente, mais également excessivement incroyablement séduisante, inoubliable. Comment peux-tu même imaginer un instant pouvoir prétendre ne pas me connaître ?

Il plissa des yeux et, si cette femme avait un petit air douteux dans la pénombre, elle ne lui disait définitivement rien. Cette personne devait être un parent proche de Gabriel juste à sa manière de se tenir ou de parler d'elle-même, étant donné l'aperçu qui était déjà de haut niveau du narcissisme donné.

Elle imita le célèbre geste magistral de la publicité L'Oréal avec sa chevelure avant de lui adresser un clin d'œil appuyé – bien trop appuyé – ce qui le perturba assez pour faiblir un instant et la laisser passer sous son nez sans pouvoir l'en empêcher. Elle marcha avec assurance jusqu'au salon où elle se planta devant la TV et n'en bougea plus. Sam se lança à sa poursuite en criant quelque chose d'incompréhensible avant de se faire interrompre par Charlie, incrédule :

\- Balthazar ?

\- C'est moiiiii, chantonna-t-il.

\- Mon Dieu quelle image traumatisante.

\- C'était le but, chérie, lui lança « Balthazar » avec une voix qui se voulait féminine à souhaits. J'ai une montagne de bonbons qui vous attend dans la voiture, sinon, leur apprit-il.

\- Attends, ne me dites pas que c'est Balthazar, _ça_ ? Lâcha Sam qui n'en revenait toujours aps tandis que Gabriel avait été perdu aux mots « montagne de bonbons ».

Elle... « Il » n'avait absolument rien à voir avec le Balthazar qu'ils avaient rencontrés à leur soirée en boîte de nuit. Absolument rien.

Après re-présentations, explications du costume – apparemment, Céline Dion était censée faire peur, d'après Balthazar – la soirée prit rapidement fin sur le partage des confiseries qui, malgré Gabriel, furent très bien départagée.

* * *

Voilààà c'est fini. J'ai un petit bonus pour vous pour la fin, un rapide dialogue que je n'ai finalement pas mis. J'ai eu du mal à écrire ce chapitre jusqu'au bout, mais j'espère que ça vous plaît toujours autant. De toute façon, les reviews sont faites pour encourager si ce n'est donner un avis à l'auteur critique afin de l'aider à s'améliorer donc... soyez honnêtes 8D Et en ce qui concerne poster régulièrement, je vais essayer de poster pour lundi prochain pour ces vacances. On verra si je reste sur le lundi pour la rentrée ou si je me tourne plus vers la fin de semaine (y)

Merci à vous pour votre lecture et l'attention que vous me portez, vos reviews me font tellement plaisir... *coeur sur vous*

A la semaine prochaine !

* * *

**BONUS**

« Les dernières maisons semblant abandonnées pour la soirée, ils passèrent rapidement devant sans y prêter grandement attention.

\- Hey, s'exclama Andy, là-bas y'a une maison !

Tout le groupe se tourna vers lui, haussant un sourcil.

\- ...Bah quoi ?

\- Merci Captain Obvious.

\- Mais non, mon déguisement c'est pas Captain Obvious c'est-

\- Laisse-tomber Andy, lui dit Jo' en riant.** »**


	14. Derniers jours de la Toussaint

Bien le bonjour. Urgh. Je suis en retard. De six jours. Je suis désolée. Je crois que la sensation de rentrée revenant à grands pas à commencer à s'abattre sur moi - ok c'est demain et je songe à inventer une potion de sommeil ou quelque chose dans le genre pour me réveiller dans deux mois pour les prochaines vacances. Quoique si je fais ça je ne pourrais plus lire, écrire ou regarder des fandoms. Peut-être qu'il faudrait trouver une autre solution. BREF. Ce chapitre est plutôt long. En fait j'ai l'impression d'écrire de plus en plus à chaque chapitre x.x Par contre à cause de Rousseau, mon Anglais et mon Espagnol je n'ai pas eu le temps de me relire - et j'espère que vous me le pardonnerez é.è

Au passage, pour ceux qui lisent mon autre fiction "Réincarnation", je suis désolée pour l'ENORME retard que j'ai sur celle-là mais elle est en cours, lentement mais sûrement. Voilà. Merci de me lire, de continuer à me laisser des reviews et à favoriter et follower - à ce propos, j'en ai eu beaucoup récemment, si justement vous pouviez juste laisser un petit mot ça me ferait extrêmement plaisir. "Aimer" et "suivre" me montre que vous lisez ma fanfic' mais ne me dit pas ce que vous aimez particulièrement ou pas.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, lov. Je pense poster tous les vendredis à partir de maintenant, mais rien ne dit que je ne trouve un autre jour si ça ne va pas dans mon organisation ^^' bonne lecture et à vendredi prochain !

* * *

**DERNIERS JOURS DE TOUSSAINT**

* * *

En se levant le lendemain matin, Sam pensait qu'il devrait bien profiter de ses derniers jours de vacances. Après tout, il avait tout fait pour : les devoirs à l'avance, l'organisation de la maison, l'occupation de son correspondant et la surveillance de son – grand – frère... Il pensait que tout irait très bien, qu'il n'y avait pas de raisons pour lui de ne pas pouvoir profiter. Même si cette nuit, Gabriel avait passé son temps à se tortiller dans tous les sens sur son matelas en ronflant – légèrement, mais ronflant quand même, ce qui était suffisant pour l'empêcher de s'endormir complètement – Sam croyait en ces derniers jours où rien au monde ne viendrait perturber son bonheur d'être en vacances. Enfin il s'en persuadait.

Mais il avait tort, oh tellement tort. Il ne savait pas à quel point.

En fait, il ne le découvrit qu'à partir du moment où il quitta sa chambre. A cet instant même où il fit son premier pas hors de son domaine privé, lorsqu'il sentit sous son pied nu une jolie petite punaise qui l'attendait sagement depuis quelques heures pour lui souhaiter une très bonne matinée. C'est à moitié réveillé et dans un cri de surprise qu'il réveilla légèrement son camarade de chambre. Après s'être penché sur ladite punaise, qui ne voulait pas se décrocher de son pied lorsqu'il le secouai,t et l'avoir hoté, il leva son regard et se crispa encore un peu plus. Alors il n'y tint plus.

Il retourna dans sa chambre pour y trouver un Gabriel assit sur le rebord de son lit, tout sourire, qui commença sa phrase :

\- C'est toi qui vient de crier Sam ? Parce qu'on aurait dit une voix de fi-

Jusqu'à ce que Sam n'empoigne son oreiller et ne le lui lance violemment dessus avant de se jeter dans la chambre de Dean, sans qu'il n'aie le temps de réagir, lui faisant subir exactement le même sort, au risque d'éveiller Castiel – mais il saurait se faire pardonner (enfin, il l'espérait).

\- Sam ?! hurla Dean, qu'est-c'que tu fous là ?!

\- Oh, soupira Sam d'un air faussement désolé, excusez-moi de vous déranger, votre majesté, mais je crois que vous avez _un peu trop fait la fête hier soir_, dit-il en appuyant sur ces derniers mots.

\- Qu'est-ce que...

Sam s'écarta à peine de l'encadrement de la porte, mais c'était suffisant pour voir ce qu'il y avait derrière. La vision d'horreur.

De toute leur courte vie de pratique de _Free Foutoir,_ jamais au grand jamais ils n'avaient atteind un tel niveau. Ils pensaient certainement y arriver aux alentours de leur dix-huit ou vingt et un ans – un grand pas vers la majorité ou du moins un avant-goût ? – mais tout de même... Sam se laissa glisser contre la porte de la chambre de Dean à l'instant où Gabriel le rejoignit, les cheveux emmêlés par les plumes qui s'étaient échappées du coussin.

\- Je suis un blessé de guerre. Par conséquent, je ne travaille pas. Tu assumes et tu ranges. J'étais contre, tu as voulu, tu en subis les conséquences.

Dean grogna en se recouchant sans faire attention à son cadet.

\- Dean.

\- Je peux aider, lâcha innocemment Gabriel.

Si Sam pouvait fusiller littéralement les gens du regard, Castiel ne serait que le seul survivant de la maison Winchester. Pour l'instant.

\- C'est toi qui a encouragé Dean, évidemment que tu vas aider !

\- Ok, bon... je suppose que je vais devoir aller m'habiller et dire adieu à ma grasse mat'...

\- J'espère bien.

Gabriel hocha de la tête et prit le pas vers leur chambre.

\- Inutile d'en faire toute une histoire Sam, dit Castiel. Ça sera vite rangé.

Un cri résonna dans le couloir.

\- C'est rien ! Tout va bien, je suis pas mort ! leur parvint la voix de Gabriel.

La punaise pouvait compter sa deuxième victime pour la journée.

\- Désolé de t'avoir réveillé Cas'.

\- Non, c'est bon. Je n'ai rien dit et j'ai aussi participé.

\- Heu, prit le risque de dire Dean, si on part du principe que ceux qui ont participé rangent, alors tu devrais quand même nous aider Sammy. Parce que même si tu « étais contre » le fait qu'on continue la soirée ici, tu étais là. Et quand je dis là, c'est avec nous, pas tout seul enfermé dans ta chambre.

\- Dean, je-

Son frère haussa un sourcil.

\- Je...

Et merde. Il avait raison. Et même son excuse de blessé de la punaise ne fonctionnait plus, sinon il dispensait aussi Gabriel. Il se prit le front de la main droite. Ne pas beaucoup dormir cette nuit ne le réussissait pas tellement. Il n'aurait pas agit comme ça normalement. Après tout il ne connaissait Gabriel et Castiel que depuis deux mois et il se comportait comme s'il les connaissait depuis toujours.

\- Okay. Mais tu fais le gros du boulot.

\- Deal.

Sam se leva pour rejoindre Gabriel dans la chambre, laissant au moins à Dean et Castiel le temps de se « réveiller » maintenant en paix.

* * *

C'était bien simple, ce n'était plus un salon mais une montagne. Une montagne de déchets. Bonbons, chocolats, pizzas, boissons, il y avait de tout. En plus des punaises qui traînaient par terre, sorties elles aussi d'ils ne savaient d'où. Peut-être que quelqu'un était somnambule dans cette maison ?

Le nettoyage dura près de quatre heures. Quatre grosses heures. Dean et Cas' – qui avait insisté pour rester avec Dean en prenant la place de Gabriel, lequel s'était par conséquent retrouvé avec Sam à nettoyer derrière le rangement – s'affairèrent à jeter les ordures jusqu'au bout sans même rechigner une seule fois, ce qui relevait du miracle.

Une fois que tout fut mis en ordre, plus personne n'avait la foi de bouger. Ils s'affalèrent sur les canapés, vidés. Et ils seraient sans aucun doute restés dans cette position si Charlie n'avait pas appelé Dean qui avait eut le courage d'allonger sa main vers la table de chevet qui trônait à quelques monstrueux mètres de lui, pour les inviter à _sortir _jouer au bowling.

\- _Hum, Charlie, je crois que là c'est mort..._ répondit Dean. _On est tous crevés là. Ouais. On a fait le ménage toute la journée... à cause de la fête d'hier... _

_\- Rho aller, un petit effort, vous avez pas quatre-vingt dix ans non plus ! Je vous prends dans dix minutes, et sans rechigner. Vos correspondants ont déjà joué au bowling ?_

Dean s'apprêtait à refuser encore mais sa dernière question le prit au dépourvu et il eut pour réflexe de répondre.

_\- Heu, je sais pas... _(il adressa un mouvement de tête vers le téléphone en interrogeant Cas' et Gabriel du regard, auquel Castiel répondit négativement à son grand étonnement)_. Pas Cas'. _

_\- Ok c'est pas grave, Dorothy non plus._

_\- Mais écoute Charlie..._

_\- Pas de « mais », je suis désolée pour Balthazar étant donné que c'est lui qui a ramené presque toutes les saletés que vous avez dû ramasser, mais après tout ce mal que vous vous êtes donnés, ça vous fera une sortie. Bon, ok, pas une « sortie sortie » à proprement parler, mais vous voyez ce que je veux dire, une sortie pour sortir, en dehors de votre maison._

_\- Je..._

_\- A tout de suite._

Le téléphone bippa aux oreilles de Dean annonçant le raccrochement du téléphone de Charlie. Dean lança son téléphone en jurant dans les coussins avant de se renfrogner de dépit dans le canapé.

\- J'espère que vous avez de l'argent sur vous, parce qu'on pourra pas y échapper, les gars, déclara-t-il.

Il connaissait suffisamment Charlie pour savoir qu'il ne devait pas contrarier la jeune fille car elle pouvait très bien se montrer très persuasive. Maudits dons informatiques.

\- Pas de soucis, dit Sam nonchalamment.

\- En attendant je pense qu'on devrait profiter de ces quelques minutes pour prendre une douche, non ?

\- Excellente idée, approuva Castiel.

\- Hum, les gars... souffla Gabriel qui n'avait pas dit un mot depuis le début. Je... je crois que j'ai un problème.

Sam se retourna vers lui, alerté par le ton implorant de sa voix.

\- Gabriel ? Ça ne va pas ?

Le visage de l'adolescent virait rapidement au rouge à vu d'œil, ses mains grattaient furieusement son buste mais principalement ses côtes et son dos sans qu'il n'arrive à se contrôler. Sam n'avait pas tellement fait attention à lui pour remarquer ces agissements mais maintenant qu'il l'observait il pouvait déjà voir son pull légèrement abîmé par ongles de Gabriel dans son dos. Il avait certainement dû vouloir calmer ses irritations comme un bouton de moustique inconsciemment, ce qui n'avait fait qu'accélérer le processus au point de l'obliger à continuer son manège sous son pull.

Mais ce qui fit agir Sam fut la première vision du sang incrusté sous les ongles de son correspondant.

\- Oh mon Dieu Gabe arrête ça tout de suite ! Stop !

Il saisit ses mains alors qu'elles replongeaient sous le vêtements et les plaqua sur les genoux de Gabriel.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Oh mon Dieu mais ça fait combien de temps que tu fais ça ? Gabe ? Gabriel ?

\- Je sais pas moi ! J'ai l'impression que ça me démangeait depuis quelques temps, mais là j'ai pas attention et...

\- Laisse-moi voir ton dos on doit pouvoir arrêter ça.

Gabriel recula en se dégageant de Sam.

\- Pas besoin. Je vais prendre une douche, ça ira mieux.

\- Gabe...

\- Gabriel, si c'est important à t'en faire saigner, tu devrais nous faire confiance, appuya Castiel.

\- Non, c'est bon je vous dis. Y'a pas de problèmes, je vais m'en sortir...

A cet instant précis un spasme le prit et il ne put s'empêcher de gratter encore.

\- ...Je vous jure.

\- Mais bien sûr. Et moi je suis la Reine d'Angleterre.

\- Je te dis que c'est bon ! Je prends ma douche, tu verras après je n'aurais plus rien. Ça doit être les poussières qu'on a soulevées tout à l'heure.

Il se leva sur ses mots et s'enferma dans la salle de bain sans demander son reste. Sam interrogea Castiel du regard qui haussa les épaules. Il n'y avait donc rien à dire.

Après tout, ça ne devait pas être important. Il avait tendance à souvent tout dramatiser à la vue du sang, bien qu'il ne puisse pas l'expliquer. L'influence des séries et des films peut-être. Ou juste une réaction normale à peine exagérée.

Pendant que Gabriel s'occupait à la salle de bain, ils prirent chacun leur tour l'autre salle de bain en prenant bien soin de se changer au passage – leurs habits étaient de vrais torchons.

Lorsque Charlie passa pour les prendre, Gabriel n'était toujours pas sorti de la salle de bain. Castiel prit les devants et frappa à la porte pour l'avertir de la présence de la rousse, sans aucune réaction. Il dût insister pour obtenir un « oui oui amusez-vous bien » ce qui devait certainement sous-entendre qu'il ne viendrait pas.

Ils hésitèrent un instant à partir lorsque Sam se proposa de rester. De toute façon, c'était son correspondant donc il en était responsable. S'il lui arrivait quelque chose pendant leur absence – même si ça l'étonnerait, mais enfin c'était Gabriel aussi... – il s'en voudrait. Et puis Castiel n'avait jamais joué au bowling, ce qui était une raison de plus pour qu'ils y aillent quand même... Gabriel était assez grand, il pouvait se débrouiller et n'avait pas besoin d'être assisté par eux. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il entendit la voiture démarrer que Sam s'écroula sur le canapé, comme vidé. Pourtant, il n'avait pas fait grand chose d'extraordinaire. Sauf si l'on considérait que nettoyer une maison de fond en comble était extraordinaire. Dans ce cas-là, beaucoup de gens seraient extraordinaires.

Il compta dix bonnes minutes avant que Gabriel ne sorte finalement. Le cadet des Winchesters ne prit pas la peine d'annoncer sa présence, il n'en voyait pas l'utilité. Gabriel s'enferma directement dans leur chambre d'un pas que Sam jugea plutôt précipité, ce qui aiguisa sa curiosité. Gabriel était vraiment trop têtu. Et bête. On ne pouvait pas être soigné si l'on ne faisait pas le nécessaire pour l'être. Bon. Peut-être devrait-il en fin de compte aller voir ce qu'il se passait.

Il sortit son téléphone de sa poche et activa la musique aléatoire en montant les escaliers afin de l'avertir de sa présence, ceci étant tout de même la moindre des choses. Il était censé être parti, après tout.

Inutile d'ouvrir la porte pour se retrouver face à un Gabriel nu comme un vers et un traumatisme à vie, n'est-ce pas ?

* * *

Castiel se pencha légèrement sur la droite, la boule de bowling à la main, qu'il tenait de son pouce, son index et son annulaire. Dean fronça des sourcils. Ils n'utilisait pas les même doigts pour la tenir en équilibre, mais n'intervint pas. Si Cas' avait trouvé ses repères comme ça, il ne les changerait pas. Du moins pas dès le premier tour. Et puis peut-être qu'il tirerait vraiment bien de cette manière ?

Son correspondant balança légèrement son poids sur un pied, puis sur l'autre sans doute pour se mettre plus à l'aise, et jeta la boule sans prévenir. L'espace d'un instant, Dean releva la tête au choc de la boule sur le parquet, et crut pour quelques secondes qu'elle n'échapperait pas au strike. Et puis elle dévia d'un cran sur le côté, juste un tout petit peu. C'était hallucinant, mais ce fut ce qui modifia toute la trajectoire et la projeta sur le côté sans que la boule ne touche aucune des quilles qui leur étaient présentées.

Une fois la boule disparue, Dean se retint difficilement de pouffer tandis que Castiel se redressa pour les rejoindre. Dorothy, qui n'avait absolument pas suivit, demanda :

\- Alors, c'était comment ?

\- Hum, je l'ai raté, répondit Cas' en esquissant un sourire gêné.

La chanson « Lucky Strike » remixée du groupe _Maroon 5_ fut diffusée au même moment. Cette fois Dean ne se retint plus.

\- Puisque tu es tant enjoué, Dean, le rappela à l'ordre Charlie, montre-nous de quoi tu es capable au lieu de te moquer des débutants !

\- Désolé Castiel, mais la musique..., s'excusa Dean encore hilare.

L'intéressé s'approcha de lui, une boule de bowling dans les mains, tout sourire.

\- ...Cas'... ?

\- Mais oui, vas-y Dean montre-moi comment faire, j'aimerai voir, dit-il d'une voix emplie de sarcasme.

Cette réaction inattendue cloua Dean sur place avant qu'il ne se reprenne, éveillé par Dorothy.

\- Bon, tu te grouilles ? On aimerait aussi jouer nous, après !

Dean saisit la boule de bowling et se plaça sur la piste, très concentré. Il sortit inconsciemment la langue dans sa réflexion, prit appui sur son genoux gauche de la main gauche, le dos courbé, et, comme Castiel, souleva ses pieds en faisant basculer son poids d'avant en arrière pour trouver la bonne position. Il se pencha alors et accomplit le même mouvement avec la boule dans un aller retour, attendant l'instant où il aurait assez de poigne pour ne pas la lancer faiblement – et se faire ridiculiser publiquement au passage.

\- Aller Dean ! hurla l'une des deux filles.

Comme un signal qu'il attendait, il tira. La boule dévala rapidement la piste et toucha trois quilles sur la droite qui renversèrent les quilles du fond, ne laissant sur le plateau au final que deux quilles survivantes.

\- Waw, lâcha Charlie. Ok, c'était pas mal. Mais ne me dis pas que c'était calculé, y'avait pas mal de chance là-dedans.

\- Je confirme, appuya Dorothy.

\- Bien sûr que si c'était calculé, la taquina Dean.

\- Et mon œil ? rétorqua Charlie en grimaçant.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu disais, Castiel ? reprit Dean en ignorant Charlie.

\- Hum, disons que tu as plus d'expérience que moi, répondit-il tout simplement.

\- Mais ?

\- Mais c'est vrai que tu as eu de la chance.

\- C'était calculé.

\- Je ne pense pas, sourit Castiel.

\- Tu remets en question ma sincérité ?

A côté d'eux, Charlie laissa échapper un ricanement sans le vouloir. Dean haussa un sourcil.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Charlie ?

\- Non, rien, dit la jeune fille. Absolument rien, tout va très bien.

\- Qu'est-ce que...

\- N'insiste pas Dean, sinon ça va finir en débat, déclara-t-elle.

Ils passèrent sur la remarque de Charlie par l'intervention de Castiel :

\- Les autres ne viennent pas ? Samandriel, Tessa, Chuck... ?

\- Non, ils n'avaient « pas le temps » ou étaient déjà « occupés ». Donc on n'est que nous quatre. C'est déjà pas mal !

\- Tu veux dire que tu nous as obligés à venir ici alors que nous étions déjà occupés nous aussi parce que tu ne voulais pas jouer toute seule ici avec ta petite copine ?

\- Plus on est de fous plus on rit, non ? Et puis je sais que tu ne dis pas non à une sortie, Dean, ça aurait été bête de passer à côté.

Sur le panneau d'affichage apparut le nom de Charlie B.

\- On dirait que c'est ton tour, Charlie.

L'adolescente leva le regard – sans doute pour vérifier ses dires – et se leva en soupirant, avant de se retourner en souriant, armée de sa boule de bowling, le pouce en l'air :

\- Je vais tous vous massacrer !

* * *

Même s'il avait déjà signalé sa présence musicalement parlant, Sam préféra toquer à sa porte.

\- Gabriel ? C'est Sam. Je peux entrer ?

\- Sammish ? Depuis quand tu toques et demandes la permission pour entrer dans ta propre chambre ?

Sam leva les yeux au ciel et entra sans plus hésiter. La chambre était mal éclairée, sans doute à cause des rideaux qu'avaient dû tirer Gabriel – il ne le faisait jamais – mais pas assez pour ne pas comprendre que quelque chose clochait rien qu'à l'expression grimaçante de Gabriel. Il prit une profonde inspiration avant de s'écrouler sur son lit où il s'allongea. Tiens, à ce propos, on dirait qu'il ne faisait que ça dernièrement. S'écrouler sur le lit, s'écrouler sur le canapé, s'écrouler sur les coussins, telle une larve. Sam ne savait pas vraiment si ce constat était positif ou non.

\- Tu n'es pas allé au bowling, Sammy.

Sam tourna son visage en sa direction.

\- Belle déduction, Inspecteur Gadget. Quoi d'autre ?

\- « Inspecteur Gadget » ? répéta Gabriel en grimaçant. Pourquoi est-ce que je n'ai pas droit au « Sherlock » habituel de l'expression ?

\- Parce que « Inspecteur Gadget » te va mieux. Et donc ?

\- Et donc tu es allongé sur ton lit. Sans t'être lavé avant. Sale, fit Gabriel en mimant les mauvaises odeurs de la main droite qu'il éloignait pendant qu'il se bouchait le nez de l'autre.

\- C'est vrai, concéda-t-il. Mais j'ai une excuse.

\- Qui est ?

\- Que nous sommes quatre dans cette maison, que mon frère et ton cousin ont monopolisé une salle de bain et que tu es resté comme une fille près d'une demi-heure dans l'autre. A moins que tu ne veuilles que je me lave les cheveux sous l'évier, je n'avais pas vraiment d'options.

\- Je-

Il s'interrompit lui-même.

\- Gabe, tes mains tremblent presque de retourner gratter ton dos déjà bien irrité, inutile de le nier. Je t'ai laissé tranquille pour l'instant en pensant que la douche aiderait, mais je n'ai pas besoin d'être Inspecteur Gadget, Sherlock, Hercule Poirot, Patrick Jane ou je ne sais quel énergumène détective pour deviner qu'il faut soigner ça avant que tu ne t'arraches la peau.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'aller chez le médecin, Sammy. Je suis sûr que ça passera. Une nuit de sommeil et tout...

\- Oh je t'arrête tout de suite, Gabe. Il est hors-de-question, et ne proteste pas je ne parle pas de toi mais de moi dans cette situation, pour mon propre sommeil, que tu t'aventures à rester comme ça et que tu passes la nuit à te tourner et te retourner pour te déchiqueter ey te mettre en morceaux toi-même.

Gabriel baissa les yeux.

\- Je ne pense tout de même pas que cela demande l'aide d'un méde-

\- Je n'ai jamais parlé d'aller consulter un docteur, Gabriel. Juste voir ce que c'est histoire de ne pas laisser le tout s'infecter.

\- Je...

\- Pour le sommeil de ton camarade de chambre, Gabe. Un peu de pitié.

Il garda le silence quelques secondes qui se muèrent peut-être en minutes. Sam n'en savait rien. Il restait simplement tendu au cas où il tenterait de s'enfuir – même si Gabriel n'avait aucune raison apparente de s'enfuir à moins de complexer à mort sur son dos et ses côtes ? Mais on n'était jamais trop prudent. C'était bien une chose qu'il avait pu apprendre avec les fréquentations de son frère.

Le regard de Gabriel croisa le sien.

\- Et puis le sang salirait les draps, ajouta-t-il dans un sourire.

\- Donc c'est O.K ?

\- Ouais. Mais juste le dos. Les côtes, je peux m'en occuper moi-même, Sammamy.

Sam roula des yeux à son dernier surnom en date mais ne releva pas.

\- Bon, tourne-toi et enlève ce t-shirt, ordonna-t-il en se redressant.

\- Ouh, Sammy, si tu n'avais pas cet air si sévère je penserais que tu me dragues, susurra Gabriel en prenant place sur un siège.

* * *

\- Non sérieusement Castiel ! s'énerva Dean. Arrête de te tordre le bras comme ça, ce n'est pas en le levant de cette manière que tu feras un strike – ou même que tu arriveras à toucher une quille !

Castiel lui jeta un regard noir, vexé par sa réflexion.

\- Je fais de mon mieux, Dean.

\- Je sais, mais c'est ton huitième tour et tu n'as touché que quatre quilles jusqu'à maintenant. Et ça mon pote, je suis désolé mais je peux pas l'accepter. Tu peux pas continuer comme ça.

\- Dean, soupira Dorothy en prenant le bras de Charlie pour se lover contre elle, au lieu de lui dire comme ça va lui montrer, ça serait bien plus efficace et on n'entendrait plus tes jérémiades incessantes qui me brûlent les oreilles !

Ne tenant plus en place – en réalité il se retenait depuis le troisième tour de le lui montrer, comment on devait y jouer – Dean rejoignit Cas' sur le terrain.

\- Regarde Cas', tu dois faire ce geste, (il mima la scène en penchant son buste en avant et en exagérant le balancement arrière de sa main droite) je peux t'assurer que ça marchera.

Castiel répéta le même geste avec un peu plus d'assurance mais bien moins de succès.

Dean se retint de justesse de se prendre le front entre les mains extériorisant son désespoir face à la, il devait l'avouer, nullité de son correspondant. Et pourtant, il n'aurait jamais cru. S'il y avait bien quelque chose qui était connu, c'était « la chance des débutants ». Apparemment, la mère de Castiel avait songé qu'il devrait se passer de cette fameuse chance lors de sa conception, parce qu'elle n'était de toute évidence pas présente.

\- Dean, je...

\- T'inquiète Cas', le rassura Dean. Tu vas y arriver. Je vais te montrer directement le geste.

Il s'approcha de Castiel et longea son bras pour se pencher en avant avec lui et le guider dans le mouvement sans non plus trop le coller pour ne pas le gêner dans la manipulation.

C'est au premier aller-retour de leur bras dans le vide qu'il se rendit compte du ridicule qu'il venait de commettre. La réalisation du toucher de leurs bras collés l'un contre l'autre l'électrisa et le temps que son cerveau ne se remette en route, ils accomplissaient un maladroit mais bien meilleur mouvement de lancé.

Il se retira de suite en bafouillant quelque chose comme « Tu y es presque mais c'est l'équilibre de la boule de bowling qui doit te déstabiliser en fait » ou une bêtise dans le genre. Le remix de « Bad » de _Michael Jackson_ les harcelait et détruisait la chanson originale. Il ne savait plus si c'était l'ambiance qui rendait l'atmosphère lourde ou bien si c'était sa tête qui surchauffait. Lorsque Castiel se retourna, il opta pour la première option au vu de ses joues rouges.

\- Donne-la-moi, dit-il en prenant la boule de bowling pour se pencher brutalement en l'ayant une fois en main. Punaise Castiel c'est quoi c'machin ?!

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? intervint Charlie semblant soudain se rappeler qu'ils existaient.

\- Elle pèse une tonne bordel ! vociféra l'adolescent. Où est-ce que tu l'as prise Cas' ?!

\- Hum, comme toi, dans la même ligne. Je vous ai suivi.

\- Mais c'est pas possible ça peut pas être le bon poids ! Elle pèse trois tonne, grogna Dean en la soupesant.

\- Elle a sans doute été mal rangée, dit Dorothy.

\- Prends plutôt celle-là, Cas', proposa-t-il en lui donnant celle qu'il utilisait. 'M'étonne pas qu'tu rates les quilles depuis l'début maintenant aussi...

Castiel saisit la boule et répéta les mouvements que lui avait conseillé Dean quelques minutes auparavant avant de la jeter. L'effet en fut presque effrayant. Elle fut lancée en l'air pendant trois ou quatre bonnes secondes avant de retrouver le plancher des vaches et de filer à toute vitesse sur les quilles et d'en éliminer plus d'un tiers, n'en laissant qu'une sur place.

\- ...Ah ouais, souffla Dean. Ça c'est du changement.

* * *

\- Oh putain, lâcha Sam. Quand même.

\- Acclamations chers amis Sam Winchester a juré pour la première fois de sa vie.

\- ...Ce n'est pas la première fois que je jure, Gabriel.

\- Mais c'est la première fois que je t'entends le faire.

\- Tu ne faisais pas attention, c'est tout.

\- … Mouais.

Le regard de Sam revint au dos de Gabriel. Il était couvert de griffures et de petites cicatrices, certaines peaux pendaient presque et des petits boutons se baladaient par-ci par-là joyeusement de haut en bas.

\- C'est pas joli-joli, commenta-t-il.

\- Je m'en doute, merci, grinça Gabriel.

\- Chut. On aurait certainement pu limiter tout ça si tu avais accepté qu'on y jette un coup d'œil plus tôt. Tu ne dois t'en prendre qu'à toi-même.

\- Mais-

\- Je crois que t'as fait une allergie. Je ne suis pas docteur mais j'ai déjà vu ce type d'irritation avec Dean, le jour où il s'était trop frotté à une fourmilière avec ses potes.

\- Ton frère est tombé sur une fourmilière ? ne put s'empêcher de ricaner Gabriel.

Sam fronça des sourcils en contemplant les plaies, imperturbable.

\- Non, je pense plutôt qu'on l'y a poussé. Ne bouge pas je vais t'appliquer de la crème. Tu as bien nettoyé avant, hein ? insista-t-il.

\- Hey, je me suis pas contemplé le visage dans un miroir pour m'admirer pendant une demi-heure si c'est ce que tu penses ! S'offusqua-t-il.

\- Ok. Ça te démange, mais est-ce que ça te fait mal aussi ?

\- Non. Juste envie de gratter. Je suppose que j'aurai mal plus tard ?

\- Sans doute. Attention j'applique la crème. Faudra que tu ne mettes rien sur le dos pendant une demi-heure une heure minimum. Enfin quand la crème aura disparu et fait effet, en bref.

Il ouvrit le pot de crème tout en parlant et en amassa du bout des doigts. Le dos de Gabriel se courba un peu plus au toucher, mais il ne s'éloigna pas. Sam l'appliqua d'abord sur les omoplates de son correspondant en tentant d'incruster la crème tout en évitant de le blesser. Il ne tenait pas à ce que Gabriel fasse un geste brusque et en prendre pour sa poire. En s'attaquant au centre des omoplates, Gabriel frissonna et il s'en aperçut.

\- Tu as la chaire de poule ?

\- Qu'est-ce que j'y peux ? T'as les doigts froids.

\- On ne peut pas tout avoir dans la vie.

Un silence s'entretint suite à cette phrase pendant quelques minutes, le temps pour Sam de finir une bonne partie du haut du dos,jusqu'à ce que Gabriel le brise.

\- Pour info, j'ai peut-être l'air d'un abruti mais je ne me suis pas jeté dans une fourmilière.

\- Je m'en doute, rit Sam.

Il replongea sa main dans le pot et redescendit le dos de Gabriel, qui esquissa un geste de fuite qu'arrêta Sam en le maintenant sur place en prenant son épaule de la main gauche.

\- A ton avis, comment j'ai attrapé ça ?

\- Tu n'as jamais eu de réactions comme ça avant ?

\- Non.

\- Tu ne fais pas d'allergie à la poussière par exemple ? Ça pourrait être ça.

\- Non, je m'enferme souvent au grenier chez moi, quand ça gueule un peu trop. Et je peux te dire qu'il est poussiéreux. Ça ne peut pas être ça.

Sam tiqua au « quand ça gueule un peu trop ». Que voulait-il dire ? Des disputes entre lui et ses parents, entre ses parents et ses frères, entre ses frères ou juste entre ses parents ? Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il connaissait plutôt la famille de Gabriel vue par Lucifer, et non pas par Gabriel, même si sa vision à lui restait plutôt limitée car Lucifer gardait un esprit centré sur sa personne plutôt que sur les autres lorsqu'il en parlait.

\- Sam ?

Sam se rendit compte qu'il s'était perdu dans ses pensées et avait laissé sa main contre le dos de Gabriel sans continuer à appliquer la crème. Mieux valait continuer la discussion comme si de rien n'était plutôt que de dériver sur le sujet. Il était quasiment sûr que Gabriel avait de bonnes raisons pour s'enfermer dans le grenier, alors il valait mieux qu'il lui en parle directement plutôt qu'il ne commence à poser des questions gênantes, malgré sa curiosité.

\- Oui, oui, désolé. Hum, donc si ce n'est pas ça, c'est peut-être les habits.

\- Les habits ? Quels habits ? Je porte toujours les mêmes habits dans lesquels je suis à l'aise, je m'en serai aperçu !

\- Je ne sais pas, peut-être que tu as enfilé un truc qui...

\- La blouse !

\- Hein ? Quoi ?

\- La blouse blanche ! Mon déguisement d'Halloween ! Celui du scientifique fou !

Oh. Oui. Pas bête. Après tout, ils l'avaient sortie d'un vieux placard et ne s'en étaient jamais servi avant hier, c'était tout à fait plausible.

\- Tu as dû faire une réaction au tissu alors, déclara Sam.

\- Et ça ne serait pas plutôt des petites bestioles ?

\- Non, j'ai appliqué un produit dessus un jour avant, comme recommandé sur le produit. Entre temps les bestioles auraient dû mourir, enfin, je pense.

\- Mouais, sans doute. Enfin merci. Je-

Gabriel se retourna brutalement en saisissant le bras de Sam qui manqua de se casser la figure par terre mais ne dût son salut qu'au réflexe inattendu de se retenir de l'autre main à l'épaule de Gabriel.

\- Gabriel ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?!

Il vit le visage de Gabriel pâlir comme s'il venait de se rendre compte de ce qu'il venait de faire. Il lâcha Sam qui ouvrit de grands yeux hébétés et se replia sur lui-même comme l'aurait fait un enfant frigorifié en ramenant ses jambes sur lui. Et pourtant il ne faisait absolument pas froid dans la pièce, il...

Qu'avait-il fait pour qu'il réagisse ainsi ? Il avait fini son dos et avait commencé à... à... à soigner ses côtes, qu'il avait dit vouloir faire lui-même. Tout à son travail et à la conversation, il n'avait pas fait attention.

Le pot de crème s'était renversé au sol mais très peu de crème en était sorti, il en restait donc suffisamment pour ce qu'il fallait soigner.

\- Je... Merci pour tout Sam, mais je suis désolé... s'il te plaît, Sammy, sors d'ici... je ne voulais pas, tu m'as surpris, ne t'embête pas je vais finir seul.

Sam se releva, les cheveux en bataille, l'air totalement perdu. Comment la situation avait-elle pu déraper sur cette réaction violente ? Ils ne parlaient que de la blouse et... et...

Il ramassa le pot et le posa sur la chaise où il s'était tenu quelques minutes plus tôt avant de claquer la porte derrière lui, l'air toujours aussi hébété. Sam fit quelques pas dans le couloir puis s'arrêta, figé par ce qu'il réalisait. Il n'avait pas rêvé, il l'avait bien vue. Il en était convaincu.

Elle était petite et discrète mais il avait bien vu une fine ligne de sang cicatrisée.


	15. La reprise

BONSOIR je suis à l'heure amen. En fait je suis très admirative d'un madame dont les écrits sur incroyablement biens, ma chère **AsphodeleSauvage** que j'ai déjà pu avoir le plaisir de citer auparavant, et qui réussit à poster deux fois dans la semaine. Hors je n'en serai jamais au grand jamais capable. Mais bon voilà, je me tiens à mon une fois par semaine. Je vous remercie tous et toutes pour vos reviews, ça m'a fait EXTRÊMEMENT plaisir de recevoir de nouvelles reviews de lectrices/lecteurs et de voir que vous me suivez toujours depuis le début. C'est ce qui m'encourage à écrire plus.

Moment réponse pour mes lectrices non-inscrites sur ff :

**Guest : **wouah, je n'aurai jamais pensé captiver quelqu'un avec une histoire pour le faire lire jusqu'à 5 heure du matin ! Heureuse que tu trouves l'idée de cette histoire bonne, j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! (Et la prochaine fois essaie de mettre un pseudo pour ne pas te confondre parmi d'autres guests qui n'auraient pas mis un nom non plus ? C'est plus facile :3)

**Suricate** : Aaargh ça me fait tellement plaisir ta review merci beaucoup ;-; Je suis tellement contente que Gabriel te plaise ainsi que, pour te citer, Dean, Sam, Ash', Cas', Balthy, et Crowley (a sa façon) ! Je te souhaite une bonne lecture alors pour ce chapitre et tous les autres en espérant que ça te plaira toujours autant, et j'espère tout de même que tu ne délaisses pas trop tes devoirs non plus hein ! :')

Je réponds ici encore à Suricate mais j'en profite pour en parler à tout le monde puisque c'était la réaction générale : Alors la ligne de sang cicatrisée heu... nan je veux pas votre mort mais heu... enfin... heu... Je vous aime ? Et je ne peux évidemment pas te - vous ? - dire qui est responsable de cette blessure parce que sinon c'est pas drôle 8D /PAN/

VOICI DONC LE CHAPITRE je ne vais pas vous embêter plus, je vais retourner à ma philo et je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture !

* * *

**LA REPRISE**

* * *

La rentrée. Déjà.

Ce mot qui paraissait si loin au début des vacances il y a deux semaines plus tôt et que Dean avait éliminé de son vocabulaire – comme à chaque fois –, cette maudite chose était de retour. Elle ne cesserait donc jamais de revenir. Dean avait l'impression de n'avoir absolument rien fait de son temps libre – ce qui n'était pas totalement faux non plus – et le regrettait presque – presque.

L'ambiance générale du lycée était partagée entre la joie de se retrouver entre amis et la nette dépression du retour des cours, des professeurs et surtout des devoirs. L'adolescent imaginait sans mal ses jolies petites pages blanches se recouvrir d'écriture peu soignée jours après jours jusqu'à n'en plus rien comprendre.

La journée s'écoula cependant comme toute autre journée, jusqu'au cours de Sciences avec Ash' Lindberg. Leur professeur principal échangeait ses souvenirs de vacances avec des élèves depuis une bonne demi-heure, comme l'on pouvait s'y attendre, et Dean commençait à peine à s'endormir malgré les coups de coude répétitifs de Castiel pour le maintenir debout lorsque le CPE entra dans la salle sans prendre la peine de toquer, brisant l'état de transe dans lequel ils s'étaient bercés.

\- Bartholomew ? dit Ash', visiblement surpris.

\- Je dérange, désolé, mais je devais passer pour vous faire part du prochain conseil de classe. Il se déroulera le 24 à dix-huit heures, j'ose espérer que les délégués viendront pour vous représenter, lança le CPE en s'adressant à l'ensemble des élèves.

Un long silence qui en dit beaucoup accueillit cette déclaration. Les regards commencèrent à devenir de plus en plus nombreux et Bartholomew – Dean ne connaissait pas le nom du CPE mais apparemment il s'appelait Bartholomew donc bon – haussa un sourcil en se tournant lentement, très lentement vers Ash' qui semblait vouloir se cacher derrière son bureau et disparaître.

\- Ash' ? Ne me dis pas que tu as oublié de lancer le vote. Ne me dis pas que cette classe est la seule à ne pas avoir de délégués.

C'est vrai que maintenant qu'il le précisait, Dean n'avait pas remarqué ce genre de petits détails qui manquaient. Dieu que ça devait être fatiguant d'être professeur s'il fallait penser toujours à tout...

\- Vous n'avez pas de délégués de classe ? lui chuchota Cas' à côté.

\- Heu, non ?

Castiel le regarda comme s'il venait de lui annoncer qu'il allait visiter la planète Neptune en compagnie de Phoenix parce qu'il avait retrouvé son maître qui réclamait son chat au plus vite, le tout vêtu d'un tutu vert – le rose est trop banal – et dans une soucoupe volante en forme de cacahuète cannibale en dansant sur « Copacabana ».

\- Quoi ? lâcha-t-il n'y tenant plus – il devrait vraiment arrêter de le fixer comme ça parce que ça le mettait vraiment mal à l'aise. Ce n'est pas moi qui dirige cette classe, je suis pas le prof principal moi !

\- Vous feriez mieux d'exécuter les votes au plus vite, dit Bartholomew au même moment à Ash'.

Castiel ne répondit pas en se recentrant sur la conversation de reproche entre le CPE et le professeur principal de Dean.

\- Bien sûr. Avec l'arrivée des correspondants de la classe, on n'a pas vraiment eu le temps de...

\- A ce propos, c'est réglé cette histoire de deuxième vague de correspondants pour le reste de la classe ? le coupa Bartholomew.

\- Oui, ils arrivent après le départ des premiers correspondants pour les six mois restants.

\- Parfait. Je vous laisse, je dois passer voir d'autres classes. Bon cours, les salua-t-il en quittant la salle aussi rapidement qu'il y était entré.

Ash' se redressa légèrement et leva le regard vers sa classe.

\- Bon. Je suppose que personne n'y avait songé non plus auparavant ?

Kevin voulut lever la main mais Charlie l'en empêcha de justesse. Inutile de le gratifier d'une nouvelle humiliation publique.

\- Enfin quoiqu'il en soit. Préparez vos discours parce qu'on vote cette semaine, vous avez entendu le CPE. Et j'exige qu'il y ait au moins trois candidats. C'est important d'être le représentant d'une classe, vous êtes en quelque sorte l'avocat de chacun de vos camarades. Je vous fais confiance, conclut-il en sortant finalement les cours du jour de son sac. Maintenant, je voudrais que vou-

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'une sonnerie stridente résonna dans toute l'enceinte du lycée.

\- L'alarme d'incendie, dit Harry à la table d'à côté.

Cette alarme parut être à Ash' l'achèvement de sa journée. Il se massa l'arcade du nez dans le but de se détendre.

\- Prenez votre manteau et sortez, ordonna-t-il.

Dean et Castiel se levèrent ensemble et se dirigèrent vers la sortie, suivant le reste de la classe dont Sam et Gabriel faisaient partis.

\- J'ai laissé mon ordinateur dans mon sac, râla une fille à côté d'eux. S'il y a vraiment le feu...

« Il n'y a jamais le feu », songea Dean.

\- Ce n'est qu'un entraînement, dit-il à voix haute comme pour lui-même.

En rejoignant les autres élèves de l'établissement dans la cours du lycée, Dean se dirigea vers Sam qui s'était rangé parmi les Secondes du fond.

\- Alors ? lança Gabriel à ses côtés, feu ou pas feu ?

\- Pas feu, évidemment, répondit Dean.

\- Attends Dean, je crois qu'il y a de la fumée dans la salle de bio au premier étage, dans le bâtiment B.

Dean plissa des yeux et dût bien avouer sa surprise en constatant les paroles de son cadet.

\- Ça c'est une première. Enfin après ça n'a pas l'air très grave, j'ai entendu quelqu'un dire que c'était juste un problème informatique. Vous savez qui il y avait dans cette classe ?

\- Absolument pas.

\- Ta grand-mère, le bligeux, ricana Dick – ce surnom lui allait parfaitement bien à ce propos – derrière eux.

\- Ta gueule Dick, grogna Dean.

Étrangement il sentait que la rentrée allait vraiment lui taper sur les nerfs cette année. Quoiqu'il n'avait encore jamais vécu de rentrées qu'il pouvait apprécier. Ils devraient inventer plus de vacances. Ou de jours fériés. C'est bien ça, les jours fériés. L'État devrait obliger un jour férié par semaine à placer le jour qu'on préférait à l'unanimité d'un vote de la classe.

Richard Roman était à deux doigts de répondre lorsque Castiel se colla à Dean, bousculé par un groupe de filles qui reculaient pour mieux voir la fumée s'échapper de la fenêtre. L'expression de surprise qui passa sur le visage de Dick l'espace d'une seconde se mua en un air de mauvais augure. Dean avait apprit depuis bien longtemps à reconnaître ces détails-là. C'était ce qui l'avait sorti de la panade la plupart du temps, en fait. Tout n'était question que d'une bonne observation parfois.

Son poing se serra au souvenir de ses années de collège.

\- Alors c'est à ça que tu passes ton temps, Winchester ? Tu fricotes avec ton petit copain ? Dean Winchester... Tu sais, Gordon m'a parlé de toi. Il paraîtrait que tu as changé, d'après lui. J'ai pensé que t'étais peut-être récupérable, après tout c'est pas t'avais pas une si mauvais réputation, l'an dernier... mais d'après ce que je vois aujourd'hui, c'est foutu pour toi.

Il avait une voix emplie de sarcasme à lui en faire saigner les oreilles. Seule sa voix suffisait à le tuer. Son être tout entier, il ne pouvait juste pas le supporter. Le portrait type de la tête du mec qui lui revenait pas. Son unique désir là tout de suite maintenant, c'était que cet abruti disparaisse de son champs de vision avant que ses yeux ne se mettent à saigner eux aussi.

Et puis, il commença à saisir ses paroles. Sam et Gabriel s'étaient figés et Castiel s'était éloigné de lui avant même que Dick ne commence à parler, et pourtant ne venait-il pas de... ?

\- Dégage Dick, cracha Sam. Si t'as un problème, je...

\- Hé, je t'ai pas causé le gamin.

Sam parut s'étouffer sur place mais Gabriel le retint de justesse en lui barrant le passage de son bras droit. Inutile d'envenimer la situation.

Un camion de pompier roula dans la cours pour se garer juste en dessous de la fenêtre en fumée. Une échelle s'éleva et s'il n'y avait pas eu cette conversation, Dean l'aurait suivie des yeux juste pour voir ce qu'ils comptaient faire.

\- Tu te prends pour qui pour me parler comme ça ?

Dean lui même fut étonné par sa propre voix. Elle était si grave et sévère qu'il se surpris à songer qu'il n'aurait pas pu faire mieux pour remettre Dick en place, verbalement parlant. L'alarme s'arrêta enfin et il entendit Ash' rappeler sa classe pour faire l'appel.

Dick fronça des sourcils et sembla prêt à riposter lorsque Gordon, qui n'avait pas manifesté sa présence jusqu'à présent, le tira par la manche de son bras.

\- Pas maintenant, Dick. Faut y'aller.

Le reste de la bande de ce gosse de riche se ramena comme par magie – Dean ne se rappela que du nom de Edgar, Chet et Susan.

\- Ouais, capitula calmement Dick, le surprenant pour la première fois.

Il aurait juré qu'il était prêt à ignorer ses potes pour se frotter un peu plus à lui. A ses risques et périls.

Ils l'emmenèrent vers leur professeur principal alors que Dean commençait à se détendre, jusqu'à ce qu'au dernier moment Dick ne lui lance par-dessus la foule :

\- On veut pas de petits pédés ici !

* * *

La journée avait été plutôt rapide pour un jour de rentrée, ce qui en soit n'était pas une mauvaise chose du tout. Une fois arrivés chez eux, les adolescents voguèrent chacun à leur occupation en saluant au passage John Winchester dans sa chambre, attablé à son bureau, qui était rentré la veille mais dont la présence ne changeait finalement pas tellement de ses absences – si ce n'est l'ambiance lors des repas qui n'était plus exactement la même.

Pour le repas du dîner, Dean se chargea de préparer une omelette accompagnée d'une petite ratatouille restant de la veille. On n'aurait pas dit, mais cuisiner de temps en temps lui occupait l'esprit et il appréciait ça, Sam le savait pertinemment. Castiel devait sûrement assister Dean dans la cuisine ou devait juste lire un livre dans le salon, Gabriel était allongé sur le lit et visionnait une série – il ne voulait pas savoir laquelle – et il s'était finalement décidé à surfer sur internet pour s'occuper jusqu'au repas. Il n'avait qu'une page d'exercices à faire en Anglais pour jeudi et ça ne lui disait rien de s'avancer. De toute façon ce n'était pas comme s'il s'était déjà avancé partout.

Alors qu'il allait sur Youtube il s'aperçut d'un bouton jaune clignotant en bas à droite, sur Skype. Il hésita puis cliqua dessus.

C'était Lucifer.

Sam se retourna automatiquement vers le frère de son véritable correspondant avant de reporter son attention sur le message.

Rien d'extraordinaire, en fait.

_« Salut. Ça va ? »_

Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, il ne lui répondit pas. Pas maintenant. Il n'avait pas envie de parler à qui que se soit. Il avait eu l'impression d'avoir passé de très bonnes vacances, et pourtant... quelque chose n'allait plus depuis deux jours.

Depuis l'irritation de Gabriel. Pour faire simple, il n'avait pas eu une seconde à lui pour y songer plus clairement, comme si le monde entier s'était dévoué pour l'en empêcher. Son père était arrivé quelques heures après juste après le retour de Castiel et Dean du bowling – qui étaient bien plus calmes qu'il ne l'aurait cru, il pensait que Dean ou Castiel reviendrait excité de cette après-midi – et la préparation de la rentrée avait achevé de prendre tout son temps, sans compter la journée d'Enfer qu'il venait de passer, et cette histoire entre Dean et Dick.

Il savait que ce n'était que des conneries, mais il n'était pas naïf non plus : Dick, pas plus que Gordon, n'était du genre à abandonner une victime aussi facilement. Et Dean, en répondant juste une phrase, venait de prendre un abonnement pour un temps indéterminé. Même s'il ne s'en faisait pas pour lui, ça ne le réjouissait pas vraiment.

Non, ce qui le chiffonnait – qui l'obsédait – concernait plus Gabriel. L'image de ce qu'il avait pu entrevoir la veille s'était marquée dans son esprit et il ne pouvait simplement plus ignorer ce qu'il savait, ou plutôt ne savait pas. Que se passait-il réellement dans la vie de Gabriel Novak ? Comment s'était-il fait ça ? Avait-il assez bien vu pour juger de la blessure récente ou datait-elle depuis quelques années déjà ? Ses parents le battaient-ils ? Est-ce pour cette raison qu'il s'enfermait dans le grenier ? … Y passait-il beaucoup de temps ? Les engueulades de la famille de Gabriel étaient-elles les mêmes que celles de la famille Winchesters ? Que devait-il s'autoriser à penser... ? Avait-il déjà seulement le droit de s'interroger sur lui et sur la manière dont il pourrait l'aider ?

S'il n'arrêtait pas de s'ôter ces idées de la tête, il s'efforça tout de même à ne pas y penser plus longtemps. Les choses graves, dans la vie, ce n'était pas ce qui manquait, il n'y avait pas à chercher plus loin que le bout de son nez...

Enfin il avait tout de même une bonne nouvelle dans cette journée.

\- Sam, l'interpella Gabriel.

\- Quoi ? répondit-il en sortant brusquement de ses pensées.

\- Tu dors ou quoi ? Même moi avec mon casque, j'ai entendu. On doit aller à table.

Et il pourrait la partager dans même pas cinq minutes avec le reste de la maisonnée.

\- Je préviens mon père, descends je te rejoins.

Sam courut à la chambre de John Winchester qui le suivit, tout sourire malgré ses traits tirés par la fatigue, et tous se retrouvèrent en un rien de temps assis autour de la table, armés d'une fourchette et d'un couteau.

Ce n'est qu'au milieu du repas, après avoir chacun vaguement raconté sa journée, lorsque son père lui demanda s'il y avait du nouveau, qu'il se jeta à l'eau.

\- En fait, oui.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui. Des nouvelles « nouvelles » n'étaient pas si fréquentes que ça après tout.

\- Le professeur nous en avait à peine parlé au début de l'année mais vu la manière dont il semblait s'y intéressait, je pensais que ça ne se ferait pas. Et pourtant, au dernier moment aujourd'hui il nous a dit en cours d'Italien... que c'était possible.

\- Attends Sammy, souffla Dean, t'es pas en train de nous dire que...

\- Si. J'ai un voyage de prévu en Italie. Dans un mois. Je sais, c'est chaud, mais si on paie tous à temps cette semaine, surtout qu'on est pas nombreux...

\- T'es pas sérieux ?! s'exclamèrent Dean et Gabriel d'une seule voix.

Sam n'eut pas besoin de leur demander de se calmer, il ne suffit qu'à John Winchester de relever la main droite pour obtenir le silence. Un brin d'anxiété s'insinua en lui et le prit au ventre. Il fallait seulement que son père accepte. Pour la première fois, il pouvait aller en Italie. Il ne dirait pas non...

\- Si je comprends bien, Sam, commença-t-il, ton voyage est prévu pour début décembre.

\- Fin novembre plus exactement.

\- Je ne suis pas contre, un voyage aide toujours dans l'apprentissage d'une langue, mais je veux voir les papiers. Et vous comptez y rester combien de temps ?

\- Pas de soucis. Une semaine, on partirait le dimanche et on rentrerait le samedi.

\- Un semaine sans cours, râla Dean, toujours les mêmes qui ont de la chance. C'est pas ceux qui font Espagnol qui auraient un voyage évidemment.

\- Je dois te rappeler ton voyage en France l'an dernier Dean ?

\- C'était pour quatre jours !

\- Quoiqu'il en soit, reprit le père Winchester, j'ai une autre question.

\- Oui ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire de Gabriel ?

Gabriel ouvrit grand les yeux, surpris qu'on s'intéresse à lui alors que c'était de Sam dont il s'agissait, et la question percuta Sam de plein fouet.

Qu'allait-il faire de Gabriel ? La première pensée qu'il eut fut « Comment ça qu'est-ce que je vais faire de Gabriel, je... » et il n'y eut plus rien qui lui vint. Il n'était pas supposé abandonner son correspondant comme ça, ça ne se faisait pas. D'un autre côté, ce n'était pas comme si Gabriel ne pouvait jamais rien faire sans lui. Mais ça le gênait tout de même de le laisser une semaine avec Dean et Castiel.

\- Bah... bredouilla-t-il.

\- Non mais il n'y a rien à dire, s'empressa de dire Gabriel. Si Sam a l'occasion de partir en voyage, ce n'est pas moi qui vais le retenir, il a le droit d'y aller. Je peux m'en sortir ici, je m'entends aussi bien avec mon cousin et Dean.

\- La question n'est pas là, dit John. Je demande juste si tu as le droit de prendre Gabriel avec toi puisqu'il est ton correspondant. Ça devrait compter dans sa scolarité non, de prendre part aux activités de l'école ?

Hein ? Prendre Gabriel avec lui ?

Sam eut soudainement mal à la tête. Il appréciait beaucoup Gabriel bien sûr, mais en partant en voyage et en croyant partir sans lui – en réalité il n'avait pas songé une seconde à la possibilité de l'emmener – il se rendit compte qu'il préféré être seul. Avec sa classe, évidemment, mais seul dans le sens où il n'aurait personne de sa famille ou avec qui il vivait en permanence maintenant. C'est comme s'il pouvait voyager une semaine et respirer, souffler et reprendre un peu d'air de cet éloignement. Ainsi en rentrant il serait parfaitement en forme et tout le monde serait heureux de se retrouver.

Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était s'aérer l'esprit, ne plus penser à ce qu'il avait vu de Gabriel, ne plus devoir répondre à Lucifer, ne plus voir son frère se comporter comme si tout allait bien depuis plusieurs mois alors qu'il savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas le cas, ne plus être quotidiennement avec des abrutis de leur classe comme Dick ou Gordon, ne plus être en cours avec Crowley, ne plus croiser le regard vénal des pions – Zachariah surtout –, juste... s'échapper de sa vie pour quelques jours.

Et il devrait emmener Gabriel avec lui... ?

\- Je... C'est-à-dire qu'en plus des élèves d'Italien, il y a aussi les Latinistes et les Hellénistes.

\- Et ?

\- Il n'y aura peut-être pas de places. Et il faut l'autorisation parentale de Gabriel au plus vite. Et il faut que nos profs soient d'accord.

\- J'aurai dû prendre Grec, soupira Dean.

\- Il faudrait qu'il y ait des élèves qui se désistent pour le voyage, ce qui m'étonnerait...

\- Je fais Latin, annonça Castiel.

\- Tu as aussi le voyage ? lâcha Dean d'une voix qui vira dans l'aiguë. Pourquoi tu n'en as pas parlé ?!

Castiel se tourna vers Dean et prit cet air qui le rendait si sérieux et impressionnant à la fois.

\- Je n'étais pas vraiment sûr de pouvoir le faire. Inutile de vous inquiéter s'il n'a pas lieu en ce qui me concerne. Et je suis déjà allé en Italie au collège, précisa-t-il. Y retourner une seconde fois ne me dérange pas, mais je n'en vois pas tellement l'utilité.

\- Tu ne veux pas y aller ? demanda Dean, surpris.

\- Je préfère laisser ma place à Gabriel s'il en a plus besoin que moi.

\- Il faut que tu en parles avec ton prof d'Italien Sam, intima John Winchester. Je peux te payer le voyage grâce au service que j'ai rendu dernièrement à un client, mais je peux aider à financer celui de Gabriel aussi si Castiel ne veut pas y aller. Tes parents me rembourseront plus tard s'ils donnent leur accord, Gabriel, l'informa-t-il dans un sourire.

\- Hum, c'est gentil, merci monsieur, dit Gabriel, reconnaissant. Et si ça marche je compte sur toi Sammy, je ne parle qu'Anglais et Français et ça ne va pas vraiment me servir en Italie ! déclara-t-il d'une tape dans le dos d'un Sam silencieux.

Il n'avait plus qu'une envie : _dormir_.

* * *

\- Dean ?

Dean frissonna dans sa couette. La respiration de Castiel s'était faite lente et régulière et il était persuadé jusqu'à présent qu'il dormait, ce qu'il n'arrivait pour sa part par à faire. Il ne bougea pas. Peut-être que Castiel attendait qu'il lui réponde pour lui montrer qu'il était réveillé, mais rien ne prouvait qu'il ne dormait pas non plus. Cas' n'en savait rien.

\- Je suis désolé, Dean.

Répondre « de quoi ? » à cette déclaration lui traversa l'esprit, mais il se retint. De toute manière, il avait l'impression que rien ne pourrait sortir de sa gorge, comme si elle était enrouée. Et il savait très bien de quoi il lui parlait. Il n'avait à s'excuser de rien d'autre que de ça. Dont il n'était même pas responsable. Dean ricana intérieurement.

Il avait été débile de croire qu'il y échapperait. Sa popularité n'était plus du tout ce qu'elle avait été au collège, parce qu'il n'en voulait pas. Traîner à nouveau avec des abrutis tels que Gordon ne l'intéressait pas – et il savait qu'il avait raison. Mais lâcher son meilleur pote comme ça pouvait avoir des conséquences aussi. Et rien de tel que de profiter de Castiel pour l'atteindre. Castiel ou n'importe qui d'autre. S'il n'avait pas été là leur railleries seraient certainement retombées sur Sam en le traitant de nounou ou de baby-sitter, même si ça ne voulait rien dire. Ils seraient peut-être même arrivés à le lier avec Chuck. Tel qu'il connaissait Gordon, il aurait même pu s'attendre à les voir insulter son père ou Bobby. Il l'avait déjà fait – une fois, lors d'une violente dispute, peut de temps avant qu'il ne le délaisse.

\- Je veux que tu saches que je ne suis pas gay, et qu'il n'y a pas de problèmes. Que tu ne devrais pas être touché par ce qu'ils disent, parce que ça n'a pas d'importance. Tu es un ami important pour moi et je le leur ferai comprendre.

« Je ne suis pas gay » ? « Ne devrais pas être touché par ce qu'ils disent » ? « Un ami important » pour lui ? Cette fois Dean ne sut comme réagir à ces mots. L'orientation sexuelle de Castiel ne le concernait pas, qu'il fasse ce qu'il veut, ils étaient en démocratie et les homophobes n'avaient pas leur mot à dire. Le problème n'était pas celui-ci, que Castiel soit homosexuel, bisexuel ou hétérosexuel ne changeait rien à la situation. Il avait l'habitude des coups, mais ceux-ci n'avaient jamais été prononcés en ce qui le concernait.

Pourtant tout s'était plutôt bien passé depuis le début du lycée : Gordon ne l'harcelait plus comme avant en lui demandant pourquoi il les lâchait tous comme ça, ce qui avait soulagé Dean, et il avait bien soigneusement évité Dick, Chet, Susan ou n'importe quelle tête qui ne lui disait rien de bon. Alors pourquoi maintenant ? Qu'avait-il fait ?

Il se mordit la lèvre mais ne dit rien. Il n'y avait rien à dire. Que Castiel le considère comme un ami important l'étonnait, mais il ne pouvait pas le rassurer.

Il entendit Castiel soupirer profondément avant de se retourner dans son lit pour trouver la bonne position dans laquelle il dormirait le mieux, puis ne bougea plus.

Bien sûr que ce n'était pas sa faute, que ce n'était juste qu'une excuse pour Gordon de se venger de l'abandon de Dean l'an dernier et l'occasion à Dick de le prendre pour cible. Dick ne l'aimait pas et il ne l'aimait pas. Seulement, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce genre d'insulte. Il pensait que Sam pourrait en subir les conséquences aussi, mais n'avait pas réalisé que Castiel pourrait être impliqué aussi.

Ce qu'il redoutait maintenant était l'instant fatidique où les provocations iraient plus loin.

Et pour cela il devrait s'éloigner un minimum de Castiel pour limiter les dégâts.


	16. Petit détail

BONSOIR Bonsoir *intonation de la voix de ODB* (Olivier de Benoist, et si vous connaissez pas, allez vite taper son nom sur Youtube et regardez ce que cet humoriste de génie peut produire).

J'ai failli être en retard. D'autant que l'ordinateur que j'utilise pour publier m'a fait croire pendant trois jours qu'internet ne fonctionnait plus jusqu'à midi, où mon père a juste appuyé sur un bouton qui a tout changé. Je hais l'informatique, je suis maudite. Bref. Ce chapitre est plus court que les autres, je crois. Enfin, dernièrement, j'écrivais plus, mais il fait la taille des premiers chapitres en vérité. BREF. Je vous laisse lire. Je vous remercie tous et toutes, vous m'encouragez tellement à écrire vous êtes merveilleux ;-; Je remercie également ma classe qui ne le saura jamais pour les idées qu'elle m'ont donnée.

Une très bonne lecture à vous ! ~

PS : Je viens de me rendre compte que c'est le chapitre des références en masse. Ne fangirlisez pas trop. Lov. Et si vous comprenez pas le titre, vous verrez à la fin.

* * *

**PETIT ****DÉTAIL**

* * *

\- Voici venu l'instant que vous attendiez tous, déclara Ash' au tableau.

\- Un gâteau au chocolat ? s'exclama d'une voix un peu trop enthousiaste quelqu'un dans la classe.

Ash' imita la _bitchface_ de Sam mais ne commenta pas et reprit son cours comme si rien ne s'était passé.

\- Le moment de vote pour votre candidat favoris qui représenteront votre classe est lancé. Donc, (il s'approcha de son bureau) ceux qui souhaitent être élus vont passer un à un à mon bureau et feront leurs discours et puis nous voteront. C'est simple comme bonjour. Qui veut passer en premier ?

Garth leva la main, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, une fiche – certainement les notes de son discours – dans l'autre main. Ash' hocha de la tête et céda sa place à Garth qui demanda s'il devait rester debout ou s'asseoir, question à laquelle Ash' lui donna le choix de faire ce qu'il veut. Il prit la place de leur professeur en gardant le sourire et se présenta :

\- Bonjour, moi c'est Garth et j'aimerais être délégué de cette classe parce que je sais que je peux vous aider quoiqu'il arrive, je serais toujours là pour vous à vous aider dans les devoirs, que se soit à comprendre quelque chose ou dans les rattrapages. (Il baissa les yeux et lut rapidement sa fiche pour la première fois.) Je suis là si vous avez besoin de quelqu'un et je vous défendrais si je le peux pour les conseils de classe si c'est possible. J'aimerais aussi, si vous me prenez comme délégué, organiser un goûter toutes les deux semaines le vendredi à 16h puisqu'on finit tous à cette heure-ci. Et vous pouvez venir si vous voulez aussi, monsieur, dit Garth en se tournant vers Ash' qui se tenait appuyé, les bras croisés, contre le mur.

\- Hm, c'est gentil, merci.

_Mais uniquement s'il y a de la bière_, pensa-t-il.

\- Voilà, reprit le candidat. J'espère que vous m'élirez car vous ne le regretterez pas !

Sur ce, il se releva et se rassit à sa place.

\- Suivant, dit Ash'.

Sans demander l'avis des autres, avec un sourire cynique aux lèvres, Dick se leva et prit la place qu'occupait Garth quelques secondes auparavant. Ce fût presque s'il ne s'allongeait pas sur la chaise et étendait ses jambes sur le bureau.

Sam crut qu'il allait lancer un « Yeah. Shui Dick. 'Fin Richard Roman mais ça craint comme nom. » ou quelque chose dans ce style, mais au contraire Dick se comporta normalement – enfin, de toute manière ce n'était pas de cette façon qu'il se comportait à l'ordinaire, tout au contraire. Comme quoi, l'état d'esprit ne reflétait pas toujours le langage.

\- Tout le monde me connaît, je suis Richard Roman mais on m'appelle Dick. Je sais que j'ai par l'air d'un gros gentil petit panda comme mon rival (beaucoup de regards se tournèrent vers Garth qui mit quelques secondes à comprendre que c'était de lui qu'on parlait et se renfrogna sur sa chaise), mais je ne suis pas aussi méchant que j'en ai l'air.

S'il osait, Sam se serait levé de sa chaise et aurait hurlé à tout la classe à quel point ce type n'était qu'un parfait connard qui se foutait du monde comme de l'an quarante et ne s'intéressait qu'à sa petite personne. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Gabriel qui restait imperturbable. Dean quant à lui se faisait violence pour ne pas réagir non plus. Castiel lui chuchota quelque chose et il se détendit un peu. Il songea qu'il devrait penser à demander plus tard à Castiel son secret, parce qu'en ce qui le concernait, Dean ne se calmait pas aussi rapidement.

Son attention revint à Dick qui continuait son discours comme s'il avait décidé qu'aujourd'hui serait le jour où il s'inventerait un nouveau Richard Roman qui n'existait pas et n'existerait jamais.

\- J'aime aider mon prochain, et je saurais vous aider si besoin. Vous pouvez me faire confiance et compter sur moi, je sais m'organiser et je ferai un bon délégué, soyez-en certains.

Il finit sur cette phrase et fut presque applaudi par ses acolytes qui l'appelèrent lorsqu'il passa dans les rangs et tendirent le pouce en l'air vers lui pour lui signifier sa réussite et le féliciter de son « beau » discours.

\- Suivant.

Chuck fut ce fameux suivant. Sam sourit : il se doutait qu'il ne résisterait pas à l'envie de se présenter. Il pensait voter pour lui mais Garth était passé avant et il n'était plus aussi sûr. A lui de lui trouver les mots pour le convaincre de voter pour lui. Même si deux votes était possible – voire conseillé – il était intéressé par ce qu'il pourrait dire.

\- Bonjour.

Sa voix était calme et posée. Il s'était accoudé au bureau de leur professeur les bras à demi-croisés comme s'il commençait une émission télévisée. Le sérieux qu'il parvenait à prendre en gardant cette attitude lui rappelait la nuit d'Halloween où il avait sonné chez eux, déguisé en sorte de témoin de Jéhovah-zombie ou il ne savait plus trop quoi.

\- En tant qu'élève et membre de cette classe, après ces deux, trois mois de cours, je souhaite être délégué afin d'aider mon prochain et de m'assurer du bien-être de chacun de mes camarades, mais aussi des correspondants à qui tout cet environnement leur paraîtrait encore étranger.

Il savait qu'il allait faire quelque chose de différent et c'était fait : ce dont n'avait personne n'avait encore parlé concernait les correspondants. Il venait de gagner un point : les correspondants avaient leur mot à dire, même s'ils ne pouvaient que voter pour un seul candidat... ces votes pouvaient tout changer.

\- En bref, souffla Chuck comme s'il reprenait soudainement connexion avec sa vraie personnalité – comme s'il avait passé la présentation officielle et qu'il pouvait respirer à présent. Je suis Chuck Shurley et je ne promets pas des choses que je ne pourrais pas tenir, je ne vous offrirai pas à tous des bonbons pour fêter ça avec des crèmes au chocolat et un peu de thé ou de la bière (tout de suite ça fait moins raffiné n'est-ce pas ?) pour la simple et bonne raison que je n'en ai pas les moyens. Par contre, j'ai les moyens de vous offrir mon aide si vous avez besoin de quelqu'un pour comprendre une leçon, j'ai les moyens de demander pour vous des rectifications au nom de toute la classe quant à la manière d'enseigner d'un professeur si cela nous gêne, j'ai les moyens de vous défendre au conseil si vous me donnez les raisons que je saurai garder pour moi, même si vous le savez, vous pouvez toujours venir de vous-même et en parler à votre professeur. Et si vous avez des problèmes avec n'importe qui dans la classe venez m'en parler, on peut arranger ça. On s'en fout du « mais il va me casser la gueule à la sortie du lycée » ou ce genre de trucs. Ça n'arrivera pas si vous faites ce qui est nécessaire pour l'éviter, et donc agir avant de subir. Si nous sommes ici tous ensemble dans cette classe pour apprendre et avancer dans nos études, c'est que nous l'avons tous voulu, et que nous avons tous travaillé un minimum pour parvenir à nos fins ; alors pour cette année scolaire je vous propose de continuer cette progression en préservant une bonne ambiance et une entraide générale, parce qu'il n'y a aucune raison de ne pas y arriver.

Chuck finit royalement son discours sur cette phrase et un immense silence l'accueillit. Même les plus bavards s'étaient tus. Rien qu'à leur tête, on pouvait lire le choc et l'admiration de ce monologue en public.

Ce ne fût que lorsque Ash' réveilla la classe de son « Quelqu'un d'autre » et qu'une jeune fille blonde hocha de la tête et s'avança vers le tableau que les cerveaux semblèrent se remettre en marche.

\- Bonjour, mon nom est Becky Rosen et je souhaite être déléguée de cette classe, parce que je pense qu'une représentation féminine ne serait pas de trop. Pas que je sois une féministe d'extrême droite, hein. Je vois tout de suite vos regards et vos pensées. Non, je pense juste qu'à la base, deux délégués, un garçon et une fille, c'est bien parce que ça constitue deux genres auxquels les gens peuvent se confier s'ils se sentent plus à l'aise avec l'un qu'avec l'autre. Au risque de répéter mes concurrents, je pense que je suis apte à vous venir en aide quoiqu'il advienne et que je suis bien plus têtue que j'en ai l'air. Si j'ai un but en tête et que je veux l'atteindre, je me donnerais tous les moyens qu'il m'est possible de prendre pour y aboutir. De plus, je n'ai encore jamais été déléguée de toute ma vie – d'accord, je n'ai pas quarante ans non plus mais j'aimerais bien tenter le diable. Je voudrais m'y prendre au jeu et tester cette expérience avec vous et représenter cette classe.

… D'accord. Sam n'avait jamais remarqué cette fille auparavant. Mais maintenant qu'il la voyait devant le tableau, il se rappelait d'elle comme l'une des nombreuses victimes favorites de Crowley. Il pensait voter pour Garth et Chuck mais maintenant le doute s'installait dans son esprit. Argh. Il ne savait pas s'il devrait faire confiance à Becky, puisqu'elle s'appelait ainsi, et l'élire, ou bien rester sur son choix et prendre Garth.

Au moment de passer dans les rangs pour prendre les papiers du vote, il ne prit plus le temps d'y penser et inscrivit son vœux.

* * *

\- « Chuck et Becky », énonça Jo' au tableau.

Tessa ajouta une barre aux noms donnés. Jo' continua de piocher dans l'urne – ou plutôt la vieille boîte en carton à moitié détruite qui en faisait office.

\- « Je vote noir pour ne pas tomber dans la banalité du blanc », lut-elle en contenant un rire.

Dean entendit Kevin soupirer de sa place, et pourtant il était presque de l'autre côté de la salle. Il s'étonna presque de ne pas le voir se présenter mais se rappela au même moment qu'il lui avait dit ne pas vouloir perdre du temps aux réunions ou autres pour se concentrer sur ses études. Évidemment quand on veut devenir le premier président asiatico-américain des U.S.A on chôme pas...

\- « Personne ne me représente », continua Jo'.

\- Il y a un anarchiste dans la classe ? interrogea Ash' le sourire aux lèvres.

Personne ne répondit. Si l'auteur l'avait fait, il aurait été stupide après tout. Les votes sont censés être anonymes.

\- « Becky et Chuck », reprit Jo'. « Becky et Garth ». « Chuck et Richard ». « Becky au pouvoir ». « Chu... Chuckyflor ».

C'était pas le nom d'un pokémon, ça ? Chucky, Chuckyflor... Chétiflor ou quelque chose dans le genre.

\- « Personne ». « Chuck et Dick ». « Chuck et Garth ». « Garth et Chuck ». « C'est quoi ton instagr... » hum, vote annulé, censura Jo' sans se troubler. « Spider-Man ».

Elle inspira un grand coup en secouant légèrement la tête et reprit.

\- « Dick ». « Ash' Lindberg ».

\- On a voté pour moi ? questionna Ash' sans cacher sa joie. Quatre points de plus pour cette personne.

\- « L... ».

Jo' s'interrompit et jeta le papier sans le lire pour passer au suivant. Et un de plus parmi les stupidités de la classe, un.

Les votes furent bientôt complets et il ne fut pas difficile de constater que Chuck l'avait remporté haut-la-main. Il fallut compter chaque petits battons entre Becky et Dick pour savoir qui deviendrait le deuxième représentant de la classe. Après une prière qui porta ses fruits, Becky fut élue à une deux voix près. C'était dommage pour Garth qui restait loin derrière – son histoire de gâteau n'avait pas vraiment marché sauf sur les types dans le genre de Gabriel, Dean en était certain, mais merci Dieu.

Sa classe n'était pas stupide au point d'élire Dick pour délégué et il se sentit respirer à nouveau.

* * *

C'est en sortant de cours que Dean vit Dick se rapprocher dangereusement d'eux. Il voulut faire demi-tour mais ce geste lui aurait valu une humiliation immédiate, et de toute façon il y avait bien trop de monde de l'autre côté pour aller bien loin. Toutefois ce ne fut pas sur lui que le venin de Dick cracha à sa grande surprise, mais sur Charlie qui discutait tranquillement avec sa petite-amie.

\- Bradbury, vociféra-t-il de sa voix de pur macho. J'espère pour toi que ce n'est qu'une erreur.

Malgré le semblant de menaçant qui émanait de Dick, Charlie ne se laissa pas impressionner et lui répondit sur le même ton :

\- Ça je ne peux te le dire que si tu me précises de quoi tu parles, _Dick_.

\- Oh, mais tu sais très bien de quoi je parle, Bradbury, dit-il en appuyant bien sur son nom comme si tout n'était qu'une question de confrontation d'appellation verbale.

\- J'crois pas non, rétorqua la jeune fille sans flancher.

Dean avait beau être admiratif de son courage, il savait très bien que Charlie ne pourrait jamais faire le poids. Pas face à Dick – elle n'était pas non plus sans défenses, il la connaissait, elle avait une chance de s'en sortir – mais à toute la bande. Même si elle pouvait compter sur son aide, il ne sentait que rien de bon n'en ressortirait.

Edgar – sortait d'on ne savait où, comme pour confirmer ses pensées – intervint :

\- Te fous pas d'notre gueule la guenon !

Dean se contracta immédiatement, prêt à la défendre lorsque Dick barra le passage de Edgar qui s'excitait de plus en plus pour le stopper.

\- Tu joues avec moi ? questionna-t-il sans plus accorder d'importances à son sous-fifre. Le DM à faire pendant les vacances ? (il fit un pas vers elle) Ça te dit quelque chose ?

\- Celui qu'on était censé faire ensemble pendant les vacances ? Celui où tu n'es jamais venu pour travailler ? Celui que j'ai fait toute seule, en simplifiant ? C'est de ça dont tu parles, _Dick_ ?

\- Celui sur lequel tu n'as pas mis mon nom.

\- Il fallait venir le mettre toi-même si t'es pas content.

Le chef de la bande avait vraiment fait preuve de patience, mais c'en était trop. Son visage vira au rouge et il paraissait imploser de l'intérieur. Il brisa l'espace qui les séparaient et empoigna Charlie par le col pour la plaquer contre le mur. Sa tête se cogna violemment et son visage grimaça de douleur sous le choc. Elle s'était attendue à un coup, ou une autre réaction brutale de Dick, mais lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux qu'elle avait fermés par instinct, elle vit Dean faire pression sur le bras de Dick qui la maintenait dans cette position.

\- Lâche-la, Dick.

\- Écarte-toi la tapette ! ne put qu'aboyer Edgar derrière, se sachant impuissant seul contre lui.

\- Lâche-la.

La prise de Dick sur Charlie se relâcha et Charlie reprit son équilibre naturel. La main de Dean cependant ne relâcha pas et Dick dût l'affronter du regard sans ciller pour ré-obtenir une liberté complète de ses mouvements en se dégageant de l'autre bras.

Charlie s'essuya la bouche de sa propre salive et, comme si ça ne suffisait pas, cracha :

\- Je ne savais pas que tu te souciais de tes évaluation, _Dick_.

\- J'en ai rien à battre de mes notes, Bradbury, dit-il d'une voix gravement calme. (Il braqua ses yeux froids sur l'adolescente qui se figea.) Mais tu peux être sûre que je ne t'oublierai pas. Et ça, tu le sais très bien.

Il disparut des couloirs en un clin d'œil, et si Charlie n'avait pas cette expression aussi marquée sur le visage Dean aurait pu croire qu'il avait rêvé. Et puis il se réveilla.

\- Non mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?! T'es complètement dingue !

\- Oh, tu vas pas faire ta poule mouillée, hein, riposta-t-elle.

\- Tu sais très bien qu'il va pas s'arrêter là !

\- J'm'en fous. Je suis pas sa merde, quoi qu'il fasse, je regretterai jamais de m'être défendue face à un mec qui s'en prenait à moi.

\- Crois-en mon expérience Charlie, si tu l'avais laissé faire sa petite crise sans répondre, tu aurais peut-être pu passer une année plus tranquille que celle qui s'annonce.

Elle lui jeta un regard tellement furieux qu'il en fut surpris.

\- _Jamais plus je ne tolérerai qu'on me traite comme ça, _Dean_._ Je refuse qu'on me marche sur les pieds sans réagir. Je ne te reconnaît pas, c'est pas toi qui fonçait encore tête baissée à chaque fois qu'on te manquait de respect ?! T'es pas vraiment la personne qui puisse se permettre de me faire la morale !

\- Pense à Dorothy.

Instantanément, elle baissa la tête à ce nom. Lorsqu'il recroisa son regard, il s'était adouci, semblant soudainement ne plus appartenir à la même personne.

\- C'est pas la meilleure manière, mais c'est comme ça. On peut plus rien y changer. Je... S'il te plaît, ne lui dis pas et garde ça pour toi, Dean.

Il s'apprêtait à lui rappeler qu'il n'était pas forcément la personne adaptée à la situation pour lui rappeler ses propres mots, mais se ravisa. En fait, s'il se mettait à sa place, il pouvait très bien la comprendre. Il se sentait simplement tellement fatigué... ses pensées étaient désordonnées et ressemblaient à un énorme brouillon incompréhensible sans queue ni tête.

\- J'aurai peut-être dû faire aussi mon rebelle avec Gordon, rit-il nerveusement en sachant très bien qu'il ne l'aurait jamais fait.

Si Gordon avait mis autant de temps à le laisser tranquille, il n'allait pas lui-même lui trouver de quoi le faire revenir à la charge. Charlie rit également, avant de se calmer et de le regarder d'un air très – trop – sérieux :

\- Et puis après tout, pourquoi pas ?

\- Dis pas n'importe quoi et allons-y, les autres nous attendent dehors pour fêter l'élection de Chuck.

* * *

Dean s'installa confortablement sur son siège, son coca-cola à la main. Étant donné qu'il ne vendait pas de bière à l'accueil, il avait opté pour un coca même si ce n'était pas sa boisson préférée. En fait, il n'était pas vraiment fan des boissons pétillantes, réalisa-t-il.

Castiel voulut s'asseoir à côté de lui et l'espace d'un instant, il paniqua. Il devait l'éloigner de lui, il l'avait décidé, mais n'avait pas encore pu s'atteler à sa décision. Il devait le faire maintenant. Il devait...

\- Sam ! appela-t-il. Tu veux pas te mettre là ? dit-il en désignant la place.

Mais Sam l'ignora, à moitié pris entre Gabriel qui ne le lâchait pas et Chuck qui le harcelait avec l'histoire du film qu'ils allaient voir.

\- Ça te dérange si je me mets là, Dean ? interrogea Castiel.

\- Bien sûr que non, Cas'. C'est juste que je n'ai pas tellement vu Sam dernièrement. T'inquiète pas.

Il lui sourit et son sourire s'effaça dès que Castiel se tourna vers Dorothy. _Bordel. Bordel. Bordel bordel bordel._ Il devait arrêter de se voir autant, de rester autant de temps ensemble. Si Dick ou Gordon les voyait, c'était foutu pour Cas'. Ils allaient lui pourrir le reste de son séjour ici et seraient même capables de l'envoyer à l'hôpital, ces foutus homophobes. Il tenta de se rassurer en songeant qu'ici, au cinéma, il n'avait que très peu de chances de les croiser, et que s'asseoir à côté de son meilleur ami – il le considérait comme tel à présent, il n'avait pas grand chose à lui cacher – n'était pas un tort.

\- Tu vas bien, Dean ?

Il sursauta légèrement au contact de la main de Cas' sur son épaule.

\- Ouais, oui, ouais, bredouilla-t-il. C'est juste que j'ai même pas pigé quelle était l'histoire du film qu'on allait voir. J'ai même pas retenu le titre.

Chuck se retourna, pour répondre à sa question qui n'en était pas une, en véritable fan :

\- Le Labyrinthe !

Et puis il reprit sa conversation passionnée avec Sam et Gabriel.

\- Si je me souviens bien, tenta Castiel, c'est l'histoire d'un garçon, Thomas, qui va se retrouver perdu dans un – le – Labyrinthe avec un groupe d'adolescents d'à peu près son âge, et qui ne sait absolument pas ce qu'il fait là.

\- Il est un peu con, non ?

\- Disons qu'il a surtout perdu la mémoire.

\- Oh.

\- J'attendais tellement ce film avec impatience, murmura Chuck non loin, les yeux pétillants.

Et comme si on l'avait entendu, les lumières de la salle s'éteignirent et les publicités laissèrent place au film.

Dean se cala contre son siège et entreprit de commencer sa sieste, le taux de son manque de sommeil étant dangereusement en hausse. Sauf que la panique du héros – Thomas, joué par un certain Dylan O'Brien – l'empêcha de se détendre et lui ôta toute envie de dormir.

Et définitivement lorsque l'angoisse, comme une maladie contagieuse, le prit également à la gorge lorsqu'il se trompa de bouteille de coca et posa sa main sur celle de Castiel involontairement.

* * *

Sam savait qu'il n'était que 20h, mais Dieu, qu'il était fatigué. D'autant plus fatigué après avoir subit durant près d'une trois quart d'art les plaintes et lamentations de Chuck qui n'en revenait pas que le scénario du livre n'aie pas été suivi comme il le fallait, en pestant après les producteurs et insultant Gally, Alby et quelques autres personnages du film en jurant qu'ils ne correspondaient pas au livre.

En ce qui le concernait, la seule chose qu'il avait retenue était que les acteurs le ramenaient tous à d'autres séries ou films, comme Newt jouant un enfant dans _Nanny McPhee_ ou _Game Of Thrones_ – ce qui n'était pas la même chose – Gally qu'il assimilait au méchant de la dernière version de _La Guerre des Boutons_ et Thomas qu'il savait être le personnage secondaire (mais de loin le meilleur d'après Jo' qui était fan de la série) de _Teen Wolf, _et il arrivait même à lier Teresa à Lisbon de _Mentalist_, même si elles n'avaient pas grand chose en commun si ce n'est le prénom. Et puis le Chuck de l'histoire lui avait fait penser à un Hobbit dès le départ, ce qui était très perturbant, étant donné qu'en plus il avait un autre Chuck – totalement différent, que se soit physiquement ou psychologiquement – à côté de lui qui n'avait fait que s'arracher les cheveux et les yeux en grommelant pendant toute la séance.

Alors maintenant qu'ils rentraient, il voulait juste qu'on le laisse tranquille et dormir. Il savait que Dean n'était pas très frais non plus dernièrement, comme si une insomnie générale régnait dans la maison, mais il était trop épuisé pour lui demander ce qu'il n'allait pas. Et surtout, il voulait d'abord régler ses propres problèmes. D'autant que si Dean en avait, il ne lui en parlerait pas, parce que ce n'était simplement pas dans sa nature. Cacher des choses, ne rien dire, et la vie continuait. Charlie les déposa sur le pallier de la maison et les salua avant de redémarrer, les abandonnant devant la demeure des Winchesters. Il avait failli sonner au risque de réveiller ou de déranger leur père, mais Dean avait ses clés, contrairement à lui qui les avait oubliées – pour une fois. Il allait entrer et puis il remarqua enfin ce qui clochait.

Dean semblait bien trop tendu à côté de Castiel, et se comportait comme s'il voulait s'en éloigner à tout prix coûte que coûte. Il ne savait pas si son frère s'en rendait compte, mais ces légers petits pas de décalage lorsque Cas' n'était pas loin de lui le rendaient parfaitement ridicule. Et connaissant son frangin, il était persuadé que, non, en vérité, il ne s'en rendait même pas compte.

Il s'allongea sur son lit et par réflexe se connecta sur le Skype de son téléphone. Onze messages de Lucifer l'attendaient. Il soupira en quittant l'application. Il lui répondrait, mais juste pas ce soir. Pas ce soir. Comme le soir d'avant et celui d'encore avant.

Il se prit le front d'une main et adopta une position fœtale pour s'endormir. Et en voulant l'irriter plus qu'il ne l'était déjà par les remues-ménages des derniers jours, la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée résonna dans toute la maisonnée. Castiel et Gabriel discutaient ensemble et ne semblaient pas vraiment y faire attention – et puis n'étant pas les propriétaires de la maison, ils ne s'autorisaient pas à ouvrir – Dean s'était enfermé dans sa chambre et John Winchester se leva de son bureau en grognant. Sam reconnut largement son père rien qu'au son de ses pas. Il descendit les escaliers et ouvrit.

Sam ferma les yeux, et puis capta soudainement la conversation en dessous au bout de seulement quelques secondes.

\- Est-ce que John Winchester est ici ? questionna une voix féminine.

En moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait, il se releva en sursaut et sauta hors de sa chambre. Il devait empêcher son père de répondre. Tout de suite. Maintenant.

Il dévala les escaliers et trébucha, manquant de finir la descente sur les fesses. Il se releva néanmoins et les rejoignit sur le pallier.

\- Oui ? C'est moi, entendit-il.

\- Comment ? demanda la femme comme si elle avait mal entendu.

Mais Sam savait qu'elle avait très bien compris la réponse.

Face à son père se tenait Jody Mills, qui les avait déjà inspectés il y avait à peine quelques mois auparavant.


	17. L'affaire Jody Mills

**Je suis persuadée qu'il y a quelqu'un, ici, en ce monde, qui ne m'aime pas. Il ne m'aime pas, et il m'a jeté une malédiction des plus terribles qu'il soit. Internet. Je n'ai pas pu publier dernièrement, et j'en suis sincèrement désolée car ces trois derniers vendredi j'en avais à chaque fois un pincement au coeur, mais... je n'étais pas en panne d'inspiration. Je n'avais simplement plus internet. Et plus de téléphone ou de télévision. Parce que la box qui gère tout ça est morte. Et qu'actuellement, je n'utilise pas un ordinateur chez moi. J'ai donc de la chance de pouvoir publier aujourd'hui. J'espère toutefois que vous apprécierez tout autant, et je pense régler dorénavant le problème je vais donc faire en sorte que cela n'arrive plus (après par contre pour ce qui est de la page blanche, je pense que tout le monde connaît déjà cette angoisse hein ? 8D)**

**Bref. Merci de me lire, et de me laisser des reviews. Vraiment vraiment. Que vous soyez là depuis le début ou venez juste de commencer, ce n'est pas grave ; en ce qui me concerne tout ce qui compte, c'est que vous en profitiez (et bien sûr qu'au passage vous me donniez votre avis *-*)**

**BONNE LECTURE et à vendredi prochain je l'espère (parce que la box n'a toujours pas été réparée voyez-vous... mais je ferai de mon mieux !)**

* * *

**L'AFFAIRE JODY MILLS**

* * *

Sam s'allongea sur son lit, et soupira d'aise. Sentir le contact du matelas moelleux contre son dos après une dure journée était la meilleure chose qui soit au monde, et qu'il attendait presque avec impatience. Et cela aurait sans doute pu l'être ce soir-là, il se serait tout bonnement endormi sans problème et aurait tout de suite récupéré de ces derniers jours.

Si seulement Jody Mills n'avait pas choisi ce jour-là pour leur rendre visite.

* * *

– Comment ? questionna l'agent de police.

Le cerveau de Sam pédalait à toute allure. Ils avaient dit à leur père que Bobby s'était fait passé pour lui afin d'accueillir leurs correspondants, et ce n'était pas vraiment nouveau, depuis le temps... Sauf que John avait dû l'oublier, parce qu'il avait tout foutu en l'air lorsque le Sheriff avait demandé où était Bobby-Singer-alias-nouveau-John-Winchester. Avec tout le boulot qu'il avait, ça ne l'étonnait pas tellement non plus, à vrai dire... Il y avait plusieurs options. Claquer la porte au nez de Jody Mills et rappeler en cinq secondes à son père le problème qu'il ne semblait pas avoir remarqué ? Trop dur, et il faudrait s'expliquer après. Faire semblant de s'évanouir dans l'entrée pour que leur attention soit détournée ? Pas moyen. Ce n'était pas du tout son genre et il se savait mauvais acteur – et menteur. Mettre le feu dans la cuisine ? Non, ça prendrait trop de temps pour que la fumée leur parvienne.

– Je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir bien compris, reprit Jody Mills. Je recherche Mr. John Winchester, monsieur. Et vous êtes... ?

Trop de secondes. Il perdait trop de secondes à envisager une solution. Il s'élança vers son père des escaliers en ne sachant pas trop lui-même ce qu'il allait faire – plaquer son père au sol peut-être ? Ou appliquer l'idée numéro un finalement ? Et puis il y eut un miracle. Sauvés par le gong. Juste à temps.

John s'apprêtait à répondre quelque chose certainement du genre « Écoutez, je ne sais pas trop à quoi vous jouez, mais je n'ai pas que ça à faire donc si vous pouviez faire cours histoire que je puisse retourner à mon travail... ? » lorsque la sonnerie de son téléphone portable sonna.

Sam vit son père froncer des sourcils et ouvrir son téléphone, et eut tout juste le temps de lire le nom de la personne._ Bobby Singer_. Le souffle coupé, Sam ne bougea plus. Était-ce un hasard ou... ? Alors qu'il se sentait déjà soulagé bien que pas encore sorti d'affaire, il vit le regard de Jody Mills se poser sur lui. Ce qui voulait dire qu'il était grillé et qu'il était hors de question d'envisager de retourner directement dans sa chambre sans lui adresser un mot au passage. Surtout pour la laisser avec son gaffeur de père et seule à attendre sur le seuil de la porte d'entrée que la conversation se finisse.

Au moins, son père n'avait pas activé le haut-parleur. Le sheriff ne pouvait pas reconnaître la voix de Bobby – d'autant que John le répétait de temps à autres en s'énervant petit à petit. _Pas d'humeur ce soir, papa_.

Il prit la place qu'avait prise son père en ouvrant au sheriff Mills et la salua alors que John s'éloignait au fur et à mesure de la conversation en lançant des « Hein ? Quoi ? Comment ça, il t'a demandé de le faire ? Je suis crevé, là, Bobby, je peux pas- Oui, non mais ce n'est pas ça le problème. »

– Bonjour sheriff.

Elle sourit.

– Bonsoir, Sam – c'est ça ?

– Oui. Excusez-le, il est pas mal débordé en ce moment. Vous venez pour quoi ?

L'agent soupira.

– Une inspection, comme l'exige le protocole. Gabriel et Castiel sont là ?

– Bien sûr, murmura Sam.

Son cerveau se remit à paniquer lorsqu'elle entra dans la maison. Il espérait que tout se passerait bien. Tout se passerait très très bien. Ils pouvaient le faire. Il hésita entre appeler Gabriel et Castiel ou juste son frère, et opta pour la deuxième option.

La tête de Dean apparut rapidement – pour une fois – en haut des escaliers, suivie, comme il l'avait prévu – ou du moins espéré – de celle de Castiel mais aussi – bien que plus basse niveau hauteur – de Gabriel.

– Ils arrivent, assura-t-il.

Les trois adolescents, une fois descendus, saluèrent poliment Jody Mills, tout sourire. Ils ne paraissaient nullement inquiets ou perturbés par quoique se soit. Et John finissait sa conversation. Sam avait l'impression que tout reposait sur ses épaules. Qu'était-il censé faire, maintenant ?

– Pardonnez-moi pour cette interruption, s'excusa John.

– Pas de soucis. Et vous êtes donc ?

_Un baby-sitter. _Non, non, ça ne marcherait pas, ils avaient passé l'âge depuis bien trop longtemps – et surtout s'étaient toujours débrouillés sans depuis leur plus jeune âge. _Le colocataire de leur « père »._ Non plus, ce n'était pas spécifié dans le contrat et surtout, ça compliquerait les choses. _Le petit ami gay de leur « père » alors ?_ Argh non, c'était dégueulasse !Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas imaginer John et Bobby ensemble, c'était inconcevable et traumatisant, bien qu'il n'aie rien contre les homosexuels et respectait leur orientation (tien, la preuve, Charlie !), mais c'était de son père dont on parlait là. Et de Bobby. Sam sentait ses neurones fondre une à une. De toute façon il ne pouvait pas répondre à la place de John, si ?

– Un ami de la famille. Je viens souvent travailler ici en collaboration avec John, dit-il en souriant, l'air maladroit. Désolé encore une fois pour l'accueil, ça fait six heures que je planche sur un dossier un peu particulier et je n'avais plus les idées claires...

Ce n'était pas super, mais ça pouvait passer.

– Oh, je vois. Non, ne vous inquiétez pas ça va, le rassura Jody Mills.

Le tour que prenait la conversation était positive, mais le tout n'était pas encore joué. Il fallait qu'elle soit convaincue. Hors, elle paraissait comprendre, mais pas convaincue.

– Hum, excusez-moi... intervint soudainement une voix derrière le sheriff.

La petite assemblée qu'ils formaient se retourna vers le nouvel arrivant. Le visage de la jeune femme s'illumina d'un bref sourire en l'apercevant qui s'évanouit aussitôt pour reprendre son sérieux.

– John, dit-elle.

Si ses lèvres ne la trahissaient pas, ses yeux eux, si. Et Jody Mills avait bien appelé Bobby Singer-qui-se-fait-appeler-John-Winchester seulement « John » et non pas « Mr. Winchester » comme l'exigeait le protocole de respect mondialement connu quelle que soit la langue.

Sam fronça des sourcils. Bobby avait certainement dû voir le sheriff en dehors des procédures, mais il espérait qu'il n'avait pas gaffé... même si Bobby devait bien être le dernier des hommes qui puisse exister sur Terre à être capable de gaffer sur quelque chose. Il aurait dû être agent secret. Il était plutôt doué pour passer des coups de fils et même prendre de l'assurance alors qu'il était dans la merde jusqu'au cou.

– Jody, salua Bobby en souriant.

Grand Dieu. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il pensait. Non. Si ? Nooon... Sam jeta un coup d'œil à Dean. Il dévisageait Bobby comme s'il s'était maquillé à la Marie-Antoinette d'Autriche. Lorsque son regard alla vers son père – le vrai, le biologique, le pur, du sang quoi – il remarqua un sourire en quoi qu'il n'avait que très rarement vu chez lui, ce qui le renforça dans sa petite idée. Et qui se confirma au cours des minutes qui suivirent.

Bobby Singer ne pouvait tout simplement pas quitter Jody Mills du regard, c'était tellement évident. Dean sentit un sentiment de joie sincère émerger en lui. Bobby n'avait jamais semblé aussi détendu depuis bien trop longtemps, malgré la situation critique.

– Je ne voulais pas te... (elle eut du mal sur le coup, mais sa longue avait fourché. Toutefois Jody Mills ne se laissa pas déstabiliser et reprit)... vous déranger, mais je n'avais pas le choix, notre emploi du temps est over-booké ces derniers temps et c'est dur d'avoir une minute à nous...

Message subliminal pour faire comprendre qu'elle ne sera pas disponible pour un rendez-vous avant longtemps ? Sam se retint de rire.

– Enfin, je ne pense pas avoir besoin de trop vérifier comment ils vont, vous paraissez en pleine forme, formula-t-elle indirectement dans une question déguisée.

Gabriel hocha de la tête et Castiel fit un pas vers elle, visiblement taraudé par quelque chose.

– Sheriff ? J'ai une question.

– Vas-y.

– Est-on obligé de retourner voir notre famille pendant les vacances ?

L'officier de police fronça des sourcils, surprise.

– Comment ça ?

– Si on ne souhaite pas rentrer.

– Oh, je... murmura-t-elle, visiblement troublée (se pouvait-il que Castiel soit le seul correspondant à lui demander s'il pouvait éviter de rentrer chez lui ?). Je n'en sais rien, à vrai dire. Tu es mineur, donc si tes parents te rappellent, tu dois y aller. Mais si ta famille d'accueil a décidé de faire quelque chose durant cette période, il est possible de les... détourner.

Elle s'apprêta à ajouter quelque chose mais se retint.

Dehors, la pluie se mit à tomber. Très rapidement, la rue parut comme soudainement inondée ce qui rappela Jody Mills à l'ordre.

– Écoutez, il faut que j'y aille. Au revoir, les enfants (ils grimacèrent à ce nom qui, apparemment, les désignait). Au revoir, John.

Ils se firent rapidement la bise après une seconde d'hésitation avant qu'elle ne s'enfuit dans la nuit sous la grêle.

En fermant la porte, Bobby se retrouva brutalement face à cinq paires d'yeux qui ne fixaient que lui. On aurait dit des fangirls découvrant qu'un de leur ship est en train de se réaliser – il suffisait de voir Charlie devant ses fandoms préférés.

– « John », hein ? souffla John.

– Tu appelles « ça » faire la bise, Bobby ? le taquina Dean.

Bobby se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

– C'est une amie.

– … Que tu vois très souvent, compléta Sam.

– Hey ! Je ne vous embête jamais avec vos histoires, alors ne vous mêlez pas de ce qui ne vous regarde pas.

– Moi j'dis ça j'dis rien.

– C'est ça. Et ta copine, Sam ? Comment elle va ? Et toi Dean ? Ça fait longtemps.

L'effet fut immédiat. Il fallait s'y attendre, quand on ne veut pas être embêté sur quelque chose, il fallait renvoyer la même balle. Heureusement, John intervint.

– Tu restes un peu, Bobby ?

– Nan, grogna-t-il. J'ai reçu l'appel désespéré de Dean de t'appeler et de venir, alors j'ai tout fait sans vraiment poser de questions. Je crois que vous m'en devez une, gamins. Mais merci.

Et il quitta la maison également à son tour.

Le silence s'empara à nouveau de la demeure, où seule la douce mélodie des gouttes d'eau s'écrasant au sol résonnait.

Sam aurait pu croire que tout se finirait ainsi que ça irait. Sauf qu'il y avait tout de même une complication qu'ils ne sauraient ignorer.

Si Jody Mills apprenait que l'homme avec lequel elle sortait plus ou moins amicalement la trompait sur son identité, comment réagirait-elle ?

* * *

Après l'élection des délégués, il fallait bien qu'elle arrive un jour. Même si ça n'avait absolument aucun rapport, en réalité. Certainement un raisonnement Deanesque en lien avec l'administration.

La photo de classe.

Ce matin, Dean était de bonne humeur, même s'il prenait bien soin de garder une bonne distance physique entre lui et Cas' – ne savait-on jamais – sans pour autant l'éviter non plus. Il l'appréciait, il n'avait pas envie de perdre son meilleur ami. Et puis, ce n'était pas non plus comme s'ils cohabitaient ensemble maintenant et qu'il pouvait vraiment l'éviter dans sa propre chambre. Enfin, quoi qu'il en soit, il était de bonne humeur. Cas' aussi. Gabriel aussi – comme toujours. Et Sam aussi. Il se sentait bien. Et la grosse semaine de l'incessante pluie était terminée. Le soleil resplendissait de mille feux dans le ciel, et aucun nuage n'osait entravait sa route.

Le photographe les fit s'installer sur les bancs en fonction de leur taille. Dean s'était déjà mentalement construit un plan sur la place qu'il occuperait. Il serait à côté de Jo' et de Sam, qui lui-même serait à côté de Gabriel et puis Cas'. Après tout, il n'était pas obligé d'être _tout le temps _fourré avec Castiel ? Ce n'était qu'une petite photo de classe. Lorsque Gordon verrait que Dean et Castiel n'étaient pas à côté, peut-être abandonnerait-il définitivement ses stupides insultes quotidiennes qu'il ne manquait jamais.

Le matin, dans son casier. Dans les couloirs, dans un chuchotement. En fin de soirée, dans un SMS amical. Même le jour des votes, Jo' lui avait révélé que quelqu'un avait inscrit « Le pédé, Winchester, et la gouine rousse » sur son papier. Il savait d'ailleurs, en ce qui concernait Charlie, qu'elle n'échappait pas non plus à l'homophobie de ces crétins, même si elle le cachait bien à Dorothy. Il ne manquait plus que les appels vocaux, les publications sur internet publiques, et c'était la totale. D'ailleurs, Dean s'étonnait de ne pas en avoir encore pâti. Sans doute son ancienne popularité le protégeait peut-être encore un peu. Après tout, il en fallait bien plus que ça pour le mettre en rogne, et il savait que Gordon le craignait plus que lui ne le craignait.

Le photographe – un gros bonhomme mal rasé et aux lourdes cernes – leur ordonna de se placer sur le banc de derrière, sauf Gabriel qu'il voulu placer juste devant en raison de sa taille, qui posa quelques problèmes durant cinq bonnes minutes en criant presque « C'est parce que je suis noir, c'est ça ?! » et Dean était convaincu que c'était juste pour le plaisir de faire chier son monde plus que d'avoir été offensé dans son amour-propre.

Lorsqu'il voulu prendre place à côté de Sam et de Jo', Sam se décala au dernier moment en soupirant pour être au-dessus de Gabriel à sa demande, ce qui le colla à Castiel. Il jura intérieurement. Il était persuadé que dans le cas contraire, s'il avait absolument voulu être avec Cas', il n'aurait pas pu. Le sort s'acharnait contre lui.

Il sourit distraitement à Cas' et réfléchit à la distance qui les séparait, et s'il devait encore s'éloigner un peu ou si ça pouvait aller, lorsque Cas' se décida pour lui et s'écarta d'un cran juste avant la photo où le photographe hurla « OUISTITI ! ».

Sans qu'il n'arrive à mettre le doigt sur l'exacte raison du pourquoi, le cœur de Dean se serra à l'instant du flash.

* * *

Il ne restait plus que quelques jours avant leur départ en Italie, et Sam n'avait toujours pas fait le point sur ce qu'il devait ou non emporter. Il ouvrit sa valise et commença à rétablir l'ordre sur son lit pour mieux pouvoir s'y retrouver – malgré les affaires de Gabriel qui empiétaient _légèrement_ sur les siennes. Il découvrit un sachet de bonbons vides sous son lit et l'empoigna rageusement sans réfléchir avant de le rejeter brutalement sur le lit de son correspondant. Le sachet flotta quelques secondes avant de retomber sagement sur les couvertures de Gabriel. Et Sam suivit le tout du regard, comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus incroyablement important de sa vie. Mais sans vraiment regarder.

Gabriel.

Le fait qu'il vienne le perturbait tant que cela ? Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il n'avait pas de raisons particulières de ne pas le vouloir dans ce voyage. Après tout, il y avait autant de droits que lui-même. Il avait supporté Dean et sa bande d'anciens copains durant des années, et soudainement il ne pouvait plus blairer un inconnu qui blablatait à tout bout de chant, s'empiffrait de sucreries et blaguait à longueurs de journée ? C'en était ridiculement stupide. Il appréciait Gabriel. Qu'est-ce qui clochait chez lui ?

Il soupira et ramassa le sachet pour le jeter dans la poubelle – ce qu'il aurait dû faire (et aurait déjà fait) en temps normal. Ça devait certainement être certainement ce truc qu'on appelait « la crise d'adolescence ». Cette période où il n'arrêtait pas de se remettre en question, de ne plus se comprendre lui-même, d'être sans cesse fatigué de sa propre vie, comme s'il avait déjà la soixante passée et une bonne vie bien remplie derrière lui. A moins que ce ne soit le contraire. Peut-être n'avait-il simplement pas envie de continuer à grandir de cette manière. Il se sentait étranger à lui-même. Il aurait voulu retrouver le Sam en lui qui ne s'inquiétait pas réellement de ce qui l'attendait ou de ce qu'il vivait et se contentait simplement de passer au jour le jour dans la joie (plus ou moins) et la bonne humeur.

Se rendant compte que ses pensées avaient pris le dessus sur ce qu'il était censé faire – à savoir remplir cette fichue valise – Sam secoua la tête et compta ses chemises. Ça ne servait à rien de réfléchir encore et encore jusqu'à s'empoisonner la vie. D'ailleurs il n'était pas à plaindre, après tout n'avait-il pas un voyage d'organisé très prochainement ? Il devrait se sentir pleinement heureux.

A l'instant où il se décida finalement à emporter quatre chemises, une voix le surpris.

– Sam ?

Il se retourna sur Castiel qui se tenait contre la porte, et rien qu'à l'expression de son visage, il sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose qui ne tournait pas rond. Déjà, le fait que Castiel vienne lui parler personnellement : ils n'avaient pas grand-chose en commun même s'ils s'appréciaient beaucoup. Gabriel était parti faire une course et Dean se baladait dehors pour prendre l'air – habitude qu'il avait prise récemment.

– Oui, Castiel ?

Il voyait bien au regard du correspondant de son frère qu'il ne savait pas trop comment s'y prendre pour lui dire ce qu'il avait à lui dire – puisqu'il devait être là pour lui dire quelque chose, non ? Ses suppositions se confirmèrent par un pas de Castiel dans la pièce et de la question :

– Est-ce que je peux te demander quelque chose... ? C'est à propos de Dean.

* * *

Sam haussa un sourcil. Dean ? Pourquoi Dean ? Y avait-il quelque chose qui n'allait pas ? Il n'avait rien remarqué d'inhabituel, hormis son sommeil instable – mais c'était Dean – et son attitude distante de temps à autre avec Cas – mais là aussi, c'était Dean. Enfin, Dean était incompréhensible à ce niveau-là. D'un autre côté, existait-il un être humain qui soit compréhensible dans chacun de ses faits et gestes ? Sam en doutait fortement.

Castiel devait certainement se demander quelles pouvaient être les raisons pour lesquelles Dean restait distant ces derniers temps.

– Vas-y, dit-il en souriant. Si mon frère a merdé quelque part, faudra bien que je répare un peu pour lui, non ?

Castiel esquissa un bref sourire, mais ne rit pas comme il l'avait espéré. Sam se surprit à penser que Gabriel, lui, aurait sûrement renchérit avec humour. Allons bon, voilà qu'il se mettait à repenser à lui. Peut-être que les Novak étaient une vraie plaie, en réalité. Si Sam devait se laisser aller dans ses réflexions, elles finissaient toujours par aboutir sur Gabriel ou Lucifer.

– Je suis là pour quelques mois encore, et je n'ai pas à dire qu'il me tarde de rentrer chez moi. Je suis assez content que ce genre de correspondances aie lieu. Seulement... seulement je ne peux pas me comporter comme si de rien n'était lorsque mon correspondant m'évite autant. J'ai l'impression de m'être rendu coupable de quelque chose, et d'avoir été jugé sans même savoir de quoi il s'agit.

Sa dernière phrase resta en suspend dans le vide, et Sam se rendit alors compte qu'il attendait une réponse à une question indirectement formulée.

– Je ne sais pas trop, Cas', j'ai l'impression que Dean est pas mal fatigué dernièrement. Ce n'est pas forcément une question de sommeil, mais peut-être de repères. Tu sais, cette année est totalement différente des autres. Par rapport au collège, en ce qui me concerne, ça ne change pas à ce point, mais Dean ne vit plus du tout la même chose depuis le début de la rentrée. Il n'est pas... habitué à ce genre d'ambiance. Généralement, il ne fréquente pas mon groupe d'amis.

Il s'interrompit, sans trop savoir s'il en avait dit trop ou pas assez, mais il avait la lamentable impression de ne pas trop avoir répondu à sa question. Ce qui était sans doute le cas.

– Donc d'après toi je n'y suis pour rien ?

– Tu n'y es pour rien. C'est juste une passe. Vous redeviendrez les meilleurs amis du monde avant que tu ne t'en rendes compte.

Castiel détourna le regard et fixa le sol.

– Je ne suis même pas sûr d'être toujours son ami.

– Bien sûr que si.

– Comment ça se passe, Gabriel et toi ?

Cette question subite et totalement inattendue prit Sam de cours. Gabriel et lui ? Comment ça ? Il ne pouvait pas lui dire que son cousin le gonflait plus qu'autre chose dernièrement. Mais il ne pouvait pas non plus lui dire qu'il n'aimait pas être avec lui de temps en temps. Un étrangement sentiment qu'il n'arriva pas à déterminer s'insinua en lui l'espace d'une petite seconde, et il s'échappa avant qu'il n'aie le temps de le comprendre.

– Ça va, se contenta-t-il de répondre.

– Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est cette attitude de constante distance qu'il essaie d'entretenir entre nous. Comme si j'étais une maladie qu'il aurait peur d'attraper ou je ne sais pas trop quoi. Il se couche soit trop tôt, soit trop tard pour qu'on n'aie pas le temps de discuter. Quand je me lève le matin, il est déjà debout, et je n'ai aucune idée de la manière dont il se débrouille pour arriver à se réveiller sans que je ne me réveille moi aussi.

Cette dernière remarque fit réagir Sam.

– Attends, tu viens de dire qu'il se lever avant toi ? Plus tôt ?

– Tu ne l'avais pas remarqué ?

– Okay, il y a réellement quelque chose qui ne tourne plus rond chez lui.

– Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

– Dean ne se lèverait jamais plus tôt que les autres. Pour rien au monde.

Un air inquiet se marqua sur le visage de Castiel et Sam se sentit obligé d'ajouter :

– Mais si jamais tu veux savoir, heu, je sais pas, si il y a vraiment un problème on peut essayer de voir si on peut l'aider...

– Non, je ne veux pas m'incruster dans la vie privée de Dean. Seulement, si ça me concerne, et que tu sais ou apprends quelque chose... J'aimerais que tu me le dises. S'il te plaît.

Sam hocha la tête, et Castiel sortit de la pièce dans la seconde d'après. Il n'y avait plus rien à dire. Alors, en plus de Lucifer et Gabriel, il y avait Dean en plus, hein ? Le voyage en Italie tombait à pic. Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer pouvoir oublier tous ces petits problèmes le temps d'une semaine.

* * *

Re-bonjour (bonsoir ?) J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, je sais que peut-être ça peut vous paraître long et que rien ne se passe mais... je peux vous promettre que ça ne sera pas le cas dans un ou deux chapitres. HEHEHEHEHEHE /PAN/ (oui ceci veut tout et rien dire)

Merci d'avoir pris le temps de me lire, et de me laisser une review pour ceux qui le peuvent,

**Plume-now**


	18. Impala

JOYEUX NOËL ET BONNE ANNEE ! Un joyeux noël quelque peu en retard et une très bonne année à vous, chers lecteurs qui me suivez depuis maintenant owh, 18 chapitres... c'est merveilleux ;-; Etant désormais en vacances sans internet, loin de tous et de fanfiction . net, j'ai la chance inouïe aujourd'hui de pouvoir poster, mais à la base je n'aurai pas pu avant le 4 janvier parce que pas de réseau xD Enfin, quoiqu'il en soit, j'ai enfin normalement réglé mes soucis informatiques et je devrai commencer une nouvelle année sans problème, si ce n'est la peur de la page blanche qui pourrait encore bloquer. Mais à priori, je devrai minimum pouvoir poster un chapitre toutes les deux semaines - même si je souhaite m'en tenir à un par semaine, le vendredi. BREF.

Merci de me lire, merci d'être là, je vous souhaite tout le bonheur du monde ! :'( *instant d'émotions*

Au passage, je répondrai à tous vos messages, inscrits sur ff ou non, dès le mois de janvier. Bonne lecture :3

* * *

**IMPALA**

* * *

Il avait eu son permis de conduire. Pas qu'il n'avait jamais conduit auparavant, mais il pourrait au moins conduire en tout légalité sans qu'il n'aie plus rien à craindre.

Son père l'avait félicité, Sam était pas mal content non plus, Gabriel se moquait de lui pour l'avoir eu aussi tard, et Castiel semblait impressionné par ce qu'il conduirait dorénavant.

Et il y avait de quoi. John avait consenti à se séparer de son Impala pour que ses deux fils puisse en profiter, considérant que Dean l'avait bien mérité. Fini le vélo – ou du moins à usage fréquent. Il songea à Gordon et son minable scooter... et surtout, à ses moqueries incessantes. Sauf que rien ne pouvait égaler l'Impala. Il allait en baver de jalousie !

– J'aurai le droit de la conduire aussi ?

John ne répondit pas à Sam, visiblement trop occupé par ses papiers.

– Il en est hors-de-question, s'exclama Dean en se tournant vers lui. Tu sais à peine conduire, il manquerait plus que tu l'abîmes ! Tu resteras sur le siège passager de devant, c'est déjà mieux que de reprendre la banquette de derrière, Sammy.

Son frère grogna.

– Dans ce cas tu devrais t'installer devant ton volant, _champion_. On a rendez-vous avec les autres dans quinze minutes.

* * *

– Descendez là, ordonna Dean après avoir fait le tour du même quartier une bonne centaine de fois sans trouver nulle part où se garer. Je vais aller du côté du parking, c'est à dix minutes mais j'aurai une place à coup sûr. Enfin, normalement. Si c'est mon jour de chance.

Sam et Gabriel obéirent, mais Castiel ne bougea pas.

– Cas' ? ...Tu fais quoi là ?

– Je reste.

– Mais enfin, je viens de dire que-

– N'insiste pas, Dean. Sam et Gabriel n'ont pas besoin de moi pour aller au parc.

_Ah, parce qu'il pense que moi j'ai besoin de lui... ? s_ongea-t-il. Enfin, il faisait ce qu'il voulait.

– Okay. Si tu veux.

Il adressa un signe de la main à Sam qui attendait la sortie de Castiel, pour le prévenir que c'était bon. Ils se mirent alors en marche et disparurent au détour d'une ruelle une minute plus tard.

Dean envisagea un moment à relancer la musique de AC/DC qu'il avait installée dans le lecteur de l'Impala, mais se ravisa, pour une raison qui lui était inconnue. Le silence s'insinua lentement entre eux et des conversations amicales ne restèrent que le ronronnement permanent de la voiture.

– Comment ça va, sinon ?

Castiel parut surpris qu'il ait brisé cet instant d'accord muet de non-discussion, et lui même devait l'avouer qu'il l'était aussi. Et puis cette question ne servait à rien, puisqu'il savait qu'il allait bien. Enfin, ça se voyait. Il allait bien. Non ?

– Je sais pas trop. Et toi ?

_Oh bordel. _Ça y était. Il allait pas bien. Il en était sûr. Comme à chaque fois qu'il était persuadé de savoir quelque chose, on lui prouvait toujours le contraire. L'ironie de la vie. Foutue vie. Il allait lui en faire bouffer de l'ironie, à la vie, à force.

– Quoi, comment ça, « je sais pas trop » ? Tu dois bien savoir toi-même si tu te sens bien ou non !

OK, il avait été un peu agressif sur ce coup-là, mais il n'aimait vraiment pas ce genre de réponses. Il voulait quelque chose de simple et direct, une réponse, mais vraiment, une vraie réponse, et une vraie réponse, c'était soit « oui », soit « non », mais pas « non, je sais pas, peut-être, entre les deux ? » ! Il y avait déjà pas mal de dissertations à rédiger comme ça en règle générale dans le monde, on allait pas ajouter cette stupide question de « comment ça va ? » à la liste, fallait pas pousser mémé dans les orties non plus.

– J'ai juste des problèmes relationnels dernièrement, mais ça va.

Hein ? Quoi, comment ça, des problèmes relationnels ? Oh Seigneur, il ne parlait tout de même pas de leur relation, heu, hum, enfin, son attitude ou, hum, _eux_ quoi ? A coup sûr c'était à cause de lui. Karma de merde, voilà. Il était la seule personne au monde avec laquelle il n'avait encore jamais eu de problèmes, et c'était mort maintenant. Bien sûr, la vie n'est jamais toute jolie toute rose fluo avec des poneys de la même horrible couleur et des arc-en-ciels partout à vous en cramer les yeux au bout de même pas vingt-quatre heures, mais quand même. Il avait espéré quand même éviter les accroches avec Cas'.

Enfin, c'est pas facile d'expliquer la raison du « pourquoi je traîne moins avec toi ces derniers temps », d'autant que la réponse elle-même lui semblait de moins en moins crédible. Il pourrait inventer n'importe quelle autre histoire qu'elle paraîtrait toujours mieux que ses raisons à lui. Enfin quoi, fallait-il donc n'être que Dean Winchester pour qu'on le comprenne ou bien... ?

Le plus simple serait de le laisser venir au point où il voulait en venir, et d'ici là, il aurait peut-être trouvé un moyen de se justifier. Avec assurance. Et crédibilité.

– Avec ta famille ?

Un rire s'échappa de sa gorge, mais il reprit rapidement son sérieux.

– Il y a toujours des conflits avec ma famille, mais je pense que tout le monde en a. Enfin, nomme-moi une famille dans laquelle tout se passe à merveille dans chaque jour de chaque semaine de chaque année que Dieu créé ?

– Aucune, admit Dean. Et donc ?

Castiel inspira lentement, puis soupira profondément, et lui jeta un coup d'œil. Leur regard se croisèrent mais Dean mit fin à l'échange, étrangement dérangé, comme s'il s'agissait de quelque chose d'intime. Castiel se mit à fixer la route.

– Ce n'est pas très compliqué, mais d'un autre côté, ça l'est.

– Je t'écoute.

– J'ai rompu avec ma petite-amie.

* * *

Il ne savait pas trop si Castiel était au courant, mais annoncer de grosses nouvelles au conducteur alors que la voiture est en marche, ce n'était généralement pas quelque chose de très recommandé. A moins que, justement, Castiel ne considère _pas_ ceci comme quelque chose d'important ou de surprenant.

Dean s'étouffa de surprise et faillit rentrer dans la petite épicerie du coin où Gabriel avait maintenant prit l'habitude de s'acheter ses confiseries. Affolé, Castiel attrapa son bras par réflexe et le tira de son côté pour rabattre l'Impala sur le droit chemin. Il sentit très bien la prise des longs doigts de Castiel sur son avant-bras à travers sa veste et serra des dents inconsciemment.

– Dean ! Ça va ?!

Il eut envie de lui répondre « Je sais pas trop » mais, venant d'éviter de justesse un accident de voiture – accident de voiture qu'il aurait eut son premier jour de conduite libre avec l'Impala au passage, remarquez la chance n'est-ce pas – il s'abstint de toute remarque sarcastique.

– Ouais ! On l'a échappé belle.

– C'était quoi, un problème de voiture ?

Était-ce possible qu'il n'ait pas fait le lien entre ce qu'il venait de dire et sa réaction ? Alors, ça l'arrangerait plutôt. Pas besoin de s'éterniser non plus sur les mêmes choses non plus.

– Un chat, qui est passé pile devant les roues.

Les traits encore crispés du visage de Cas' se détendirent et il se réinstalla plus confortablement sur son siège.

– Oh. Ah oui, excellent réflexe dans ce cas.

– Merci. Et... Et donc ?

– Donc quoi ?

– Tu disais ?

– Oh, oui. J'ai rompu avec ma copine.

– Comment ça ?

– Je n'étais plus aussi souvent avec elle à cause de cette histoire de correspondances – mais ne pense surtout pas que c'est de ta faute hein ! – et par conséquent, notre relation n'était plus ce qu'elle avait été.

– Tu avais une copine ?

– Si je romps, il m'en faut bien une je pense. Sinon on appelle ça un ou une ami(e) imaginaire.

– Hin hin, très drôle. Et tu ne m'en as jamais parlé ?

– Je... n'en voyais pas l'utilité.

– Mais je n'ai jamais vu une quelconque photo d'une fille en fond d'écran sur ton téléphone, ou même te voir échanger des SMS juste l'espace d'une seconde avec une fille pendant dix minutes en souriant bêtement, ou je sais pas, les signes d'un mec en couple quoi !

– C'est... la raison pour laquelle, peut-être, nous ne sommes plus aujourd'hui ensemble ? Ça ne marchait plus déjà avant l'échange des correspondants...

– Mais je comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu m'en as jamais parlé.

– On a juste jamais abordé le sujet d'avoir une copine ou de l'amour, Dean. Et je n'y ai pas pensé. Je pourrais aussi te demander ce qu'il en est de ta situation amoureuse, tu sais ?

Dean savait qu'il n'était pas aussi sympa que Cas', car à sa place, il le lui aurait déjà demandé. On ne pouvait pas le blâmer pour sa curiosité, il était certain que la plupart des gens auraient fait comme lui. Enfin, presque sûr. Étant donné que la vie s'amusait bien à jouer avec lui et ses certitudes. Pour changer.

– C'est vite réglé, j'en ai pas. Et donc, enchaîna-t-il pour ne pas changer de sujet et parler de lui plus longtemps, tu veux en parler ? Elle s'appelle comment ?

– A la base, j'avais pas vraiment prévu d'en parler, marmonna-t-il. C'est sorti comme ça.

– Aller, ça fait du bien de se lâcher parfois, Cas'.

Castiel soupira. Encore. Il allait commencer à compter ses soupirs s'il continuait comme ça.

– Elle s'appelle Meg. On s'est rencontré au collège, très banal. Et on entamait notre quatrième année de couple.

Si Cas' ne le regardait pas aussi sérieusement, Dean se serait certainement ré-étouffé sur place. _Quatre ans, bordel ! _Ce type était un saint ou quoi ? Jamais il n'avait tenu quatre ans. Ça relevait de l'impossible. Enfin, il fallait déjà qu'il passe le cap des un ans. Même s'il l'avait déjà fait, une fois... Mais ce n'était pas la même chose.

– Au départ, on s'ignorait. Nous n'avions pas grand-chose visiblement en commun. Et puis, je ne saurais expliquer comment, on s'est vite rapprochés. Je crois que c'est Meg qui m'a abordé, en fait. Au bout de quelques temps, j'avais ressenti ce petit truc pour elle et, par chance, c'était réciproque. Même si je suis quasiment certain de ne pas l'avoir aimée comme elle m'aimait, ou du moins de ne pas avoir été aussi bien avec elle qu'elle l'était pour moi.

– Et tu l'as plaquée.

– C'est la raison pour laquelle je ne sais pas si je vais bien. Je ne sais plus trop où en j'en suis. Généralement, c'est quand ça ne va plus depuis quelques temps et qu'on ne ressent plus l'envie de tout relancer qu'il faut arrêter de s'aveugler plus longtemps et mettre les choses au clair, non ? Pour éviter de se faire souffrir chacun mutuellement. Seulement, j'y pense toujours. J'aurai peut-être dû attendre encore un peu.

– Tu m'étonnes, en même temps ça faisait quatre ans !

Il ne répondit rien. L'Expert-Dean-Gaffeur-Professionnel-en-Tout-Genre était de retour. Bien.

Dean trouva finalement une place et soupira d'aise intérieurement. Ils étaient bien en retard, mais au moins, il avait trouvé une place avant d'aller au parking, ce qui lui permettait d'économiser un peu au passage.

* * *

– Tu fais quoi, Sammy ?

– Je finis mes valises, Gabriel. Et tu devrais en faire autant.

Il s'imagina sans mal la grimace que devait arborer Gabriel dans son dos.

– Mais c'est déjà fait. J'ai pas grand chose à emporter moi, tu sais.

– Hm hm.

Gabriel s'allongea sur son lit, fixant le plafond, pensif, avant de demander :

– Heu... Sinon, quoi de neuf ?

– Rien de très particulier, et toi ?

– En manque de chocolat dernièrement, mais j'y survivrai.

– J'ai du noir, si tu veux. 90 %.

– Raaah nan merci très peu pour moi, trop... pas assez... enfin... ouais non merci.

– De rien, dit Sam en souriant.

Il entendit Gabriel prendre sa place devant l'ordinateur, confirmé par un « Ooooh » sincèrement surpris.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

– Ok, ok, je sais que je devrais me mêler de mes affaires, mais... je crois que tu as pas mal de messages de Lucifer à voir. Une petite vingtaine sur Skype.

Sam se passa la main dans les cheveux et Gabriel suivit son geste du regard.

– C'est vrai que ça fait pas mal de temps que j'ai pas répondu.

Gabriel lui sourit et céda sa place pour se rasseoir sur le lit. Le dernier message de Lucifer en date apparut sur l'écran du laptop.

« _Sam, y'a quelque chose qui va pas ?_ »

Il avait l'impression de mal juger son correspondant, mais ce n'était pas vraiment ce à quoi il s'était attendu et il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'un jour après ces quelques mois de correspondances sur le net il puisse s'inquiéter pour lui.

_« Hey, Luci »_

_« Sam ! Ça va ? »_

_« Oui oui, et toi ? »_

_« T'étais où ces derniers jours ? Pourquoi tu répondais pas ? »_

Ces questions l'irritèrent légèrement. Il n'avait pas non plus à tout savoir de sa vie, il ne lui devait rien, même s'ils s'appréciaient, ça n'était pas son problème.

_« Avec la rentrée, les cours, et le voyage de classe à préparer j'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps, désolé ^^' »_

_« Voyage de classe ? »_

_« Demain on part en Italie avec les élèves des cours d'Italien, de Latin et de Grec »_

_« Woah, super ! »_

Puis Lucifer enchaîna.

_« Tout va bien alors »_

_« Mais oui »_

_« J'ai cru que tu m'évitais. »_

Ce n'est pas tout à fait faux. Même s'il aurait tout de même pu lui laisser un signe de vie, après tout Luci ne lui avait rien fait non plus.

_« T'es pas la seule personne a avoir eu cette impression xD »_

_« Okay »_

_« Va falloir que j'y aille, Luci »_

_« Sam »_

_« Quoi ? »_

_« Tu t'es renseigné de ton côté pour savoir si je pouvais essayer de venir ? »_

Oh merde. Il avait totalement zappé le fait que Luci soit son vrai correspondant et qu'il était censé arriver un jour ou l'autre.

_« C'est pas trop à nous de voir, c'est ton lycée qui s'en occupe, on n'a pas vraiment le droit d'intervenir. »_

_« Ouais, je m'en doute, mais... j'espérais. Ils veulent pas me lâcher même si je suis guéri depuis trop longtemps maintenant pour une quelconque excuse. « Traumatisme »... ils se foutent de ma gueule »_

_« J'espère que ça s'arrangera »_

_« Ouais. De toute façon, ça ne saurait tarder »_

_« Oui ^^ Bon, je vais te laisser »_

_« Salut »_

– Alors ? interrogea Gabriel en haussant un sourcil.

– Alors... alors il veut venir.

– Ce serait légitime. Je ne suis pas vraiment censé être là. Je comprends qu'il m'en veuille.

– Ouais, mais...

– Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a Sammy ? Me dis pas que t'as pas envie que je parte, je te manque déjà ?

– Ah ça, on en reparlera après le voyage en Italie, si je t'ai pas perdu en chemin, ricana Sam.

– Compte sur moi pour te suivre comme ton ombre !

– Et voilà, c'est ce que je redoutais.

– Tu m'imagines, moi, perdu dans les ruelles de Rome à chercher mon chemin ? Moi qui ne sait dire que « Buen giorno », « Io no sono Italiano » et « No sé » ?

– De un, « No sé » c'est Espagnol, et de deux, je sais à peine mieux parler Italien que toi, je n'ai commencé que cette année !

– Tu peux toujours tenter avec le Grec alors ? Je suis certains que beaucoup te comprendraient.

– Je crois qu'ils comprendraient surtout mieux ton horrible accent Américain bien prononcé à mon Grec – au passage uniquement étudié dans ma dernière année de collège –, dont je ne connais même pas la traduction pour dire bonjour !

– « Kalimero ».

– Merci, mais je précise : Grec _Ancien_.

– Quelle idée aussi de prendre une langue quasi-morte !

– Et le bonus des exams ?

– … Ok ouais d'accord.

– Maintenant tu m'excuseras mais si tu veux être en forme demain, il vaudrait mieux aller se coucher maintenant.

* * *

Il courait dans une lande perdue, et tout n'était rien que désert. Il appelait Dean mais son frère ne répondait pas. Il se mit à crier le nom de son père, de Bobby et même de sa mère. Le vent fouettait ses cheveux et son visage, il devait garder ses yeux plissés pour les protéger.

Soudainement, il se retrouva face à une ombre, légèrement plus petite que lui, mais dont la carrure ne laissait pas douter de son identité masculine. Un sourire diabolique se dessina sur ses lèvres dont les dents blanches paraissaient bien plus terrifiantes qu'autre chose. Sa voix était déformée et grave, et ne chuchotait plus que son nom, encore et encore dans une répétition éternelle.

– Sam...

Un frisson parcourut le dos de Sam.

L'ombre écarta les bras et s'évanouit dans les ténèbres qui englobaient à présents les landes. L'obscurité s'empara de lui et le vent cessa, comme s'il n'était plus que dans l'univers du néant le plus complet. Malgré ses efforts pour percer le noir de ce monde, il ne put rien distinguer. Il n'y avait apparemment pas de matières physiques et solides sur lesquelles pour il pourrait s'appuyer, se cacher ou avec lesquelles il aurait pu se défendre.

C'est au moment où il s'y attendait le moins qu'une paire de feux aveuglants, sûrement les phares d'une voiture après réflexion, l'éblouirent. Il crut perdre le vue, l'éclairage brutal le brûlait et des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Sam se protégea de l'agression visuelle avec ses bras et ses mains du mieux possible.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à ses pieds par réflexe et vit le collier de Dean, celui qu'il lui avait offert à Noël il y a quelques années. Il fronça des sourcils.

– Dean ? murmura-t-il.

Il se baissa pour l'attraper mais l'objet se fissura sous ses yeux et se brisa en deux pour se désintégrer sous ses yeux ébahis sans qu'il ne puisse réagir.

Son attention revint finalement aux phares dont la luminosité avait diminué – à moins que ce ne soit lui qui se soit adapté à elle.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il entendit le grondement du moteur qu'il comprit que l'engin – logiquement une voiture – chargeait sur lui. Sans plus y réfléchir il s'élança dans la direction opposée comme le ferait un lapin poursuivit par le chasseur.

Sous ses pas, le sol se transforma en une substance inconnue qui s'enfonçait à chacun de ses pas telle des sables mouvants jusqu'à l'immobiliser pour de bon. Contrairement à ce qui est recommandé dans ce type de situations, Sam paniqua et se débattit en vain. La substance chauffait et bouillonnait, sa peau brûlait et ce ne que lorsqu'elle arriva au niveau de sa bouche que Sam reconnut le goût du chocolat. Il suffoqua et s'étouffa. Il ne cessait de se débattre, comme si cela pouvait y remédier.

Et puis soudain, il n'y eut plus rien. Sam se tenait toujours la gorge et des larmes lui picotaient les yeux. Il cracha un peu et se passa la langue sur ses lèvres atrocement sèches. Contrairement à ce qu'il aurait pu croire, sa peau n'avait subit aucun dommage et restait parfaitement normale. Pourtant, il l'avait bien sentie, se consumer peu à peu sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire, vulnérable.

– Fais attention, Sam.

Sam fit volte-face et se retrouva nez-à-nez avec Bobby. Sa présence le rassura mais ses yeux fous d'inquiétude et son visage grave marqué par la fatigue chassa immédiatement ce sentiment.

– Bobby ? Qu'y a-t-il ?

La bouche de son père adoptif se mit à trembler.

– Fais attention, Sam. Fais attention. Regarde bien. Ne sois pas un idiot. Ne t'oublie pas toi-même.

– Quoi ?

– Juste, ne t'oublie pas. Tu m'entends ? Ne t'oublie pas ! NE T'OUBLIE PAS !

Ses paroles se muèrent en cris incompréhensibles et Jody Mills se matérialisa à la place de Bobby dont l'expression en était toute aussi terrifiante. Sam pâlit et recula de quelques pas. Son pied gauche se colla légèrement au sol comme s'il y avait une flaque renversée d'une boisson sucrée (dans le style du Fanta ou Coca-Cola). Elle était sèche et rouge bordeaux. Une autre trace, suivie d'une autre, et encore d'une autre et puis d'une autre jusqu'à l'infini formaient un sinistre chemin. Plus il avançait et plus les taches paraissaient fraîches, leur sécheresse paraissant s'être envolée par magie.

Un flash lui vint subitement et il comprit. Il aurait dû comprendre plus tôt, mais il semblait avoir été hypnotisé par les traces depuis le début, fasciné. Il hurla à la vision de la marée de sang.

Et puis se réveilla.


	19. Le Voyage

Hey ! JE SUIS DE RETOUR ! *cœur* Vous m'avez tellement manqué T_T J'ai passé deux mois à pleurer sur ce chapitre et je le poste enfin. Je suis désolée, je l'avais écrit pendant les vacances de Noël et il était vraiment affreux (merci à **Momiji** pour son aide btw). Par conséquent pour le réécrire... ça a été dur, page blanche, difficultés à tout reprendre... Je suis pas vraiment du genre patiente non plus xD Et avec le bac blanc à bosser, ça a pas aidé du tout - d'ailleurs j'ai de bons résultats pour le moment donc ça en valait la peine 8) espérons que le chapitre en valait aussi la peine pour le coup. ENFIN BREF. Un chapitre de terminé. Je me sens tellement soulagée. J'attends vos réactions avec impatience, ici nous n'avons que le point de vu de Sam d'ailleurs.

Je vous aime. Merci d'être là.

* * *

**LE VOYAGE**

* * *

– Gabe ! Le réveil a pas sonné, on va être en retard !

Gabriel repoussa sa couverture, visiblement pas réveillé. Sa tête valait toutes celles qu'il avait pu prendre jusqu'à présent : cheveux en bataille avait quelques piques sur le côté droit, des yeux dans le vague, un filet de bave à la bouche et la trace de son coussin sur la joue droite, sans parler de ses cernes de zombie revenant à la vie – quoique, un zombie étant déjà un mort-vivant, est-ce seulement possible d'en faire revenir un à la vie ?

Il croisa le regard de Sam et se ré-enfonça dans son lit en grognant. Sam leva les yeux au ciel et se pencha sur le lit pour le secouer. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour Gabriel pour abdiquer.

– Aller, lève-toi, je rigole pas 'faut vraiment qu'on se dépêche.

Dire qu'il ne riait pas était un mensonge. Son rêve – ou plutôt cauchemar – l'avait mis de mauvaise humeur et il avait mal à la tête, toutefois réveiller Gabriel avait été plaisir ce matin, il ne pouvait pas le cacher. Il en avait même profité pour prendre une photo qu'il pourrait ressortir au cas où.

– Maaais il est quelle heure ? gémit-il.

– Exactement 5h52.

– Non mais sérieusement, en vrai.

– Maintenant 5h53.

– … Sammy c'est une blague ?

– Est-ce que tu as au moins juste jeté ne serait-ce qu'un coup d'œil aux papiers du voyage ?

– Je sais à quel point tu es sérieux Samsquatch.

– Je m'en doutais.

– T'es dingue de te réveiller naturellement à une heure pareille. Tu as une horloge internet ou bien... ?

– Le bus est à 7h.

Gabriel saisit l'oreiller et se l'enfonça sur la tête.

– Aaaah mais c'est quoi ce pays d'fouuuus...

– Le même que celui dans lequel tu vivais, c'est seulement la ville qui a changé, souligna Sam en haussant un sourcil.

– C'est bien ce que je disais...

– Bon maintenant arrête de te plaindre et préparons-nous.

– _Yes Sir _!

Cas' et Dean avaient également mis le réveil, seulement un peu plus tard, ce voyage n'étant pas le leur, pour les accompagner et leur dire au revoir – d'autant plus que Sam n'avait pas de moyens de transports et ne dérangerait pas Charlie aussi tôt.

A 6h40 ils furent dans l'Impala, et à 50 pile au lieu de rendez-vous. Le téléphone de Sam vibra alors que leurs professeurs faisaient l'appel.

_« Bon voyage »_, signé Lucifer.

En apercevant son téléphone, Gabriel se frappa le front en se rappelant visiblement de quelque chose.

– Sam, je crois que j'ai oublié le chargeur de mon téléphone chez toi.

– Gabe, dis-moi que c'est une plaisanterie, une vengeance par rapport à ce matin.

– Il est quelle heure ?

– 6h57.

– Une minute pour y aller, une minute pour retrouver le chargeur, et une minute pour rentrer, c'est possible ?

– Perdu, il est 58.

– Le sort s'acharne contre moi.

– A moins que tu n'aies quelques pouvoirs surnaturels, je doute que tu puisses y arriver.

– Oui, mais ils sont toujours en retard pour les voyages scolaires de toute manière.

– Gabe, on vient de faire l'appel !

– Au pire, je peux y aller, se proposa Dean pour clore la discussion agacé par l'attitude de Gabriel. Je connais ton chargeur, et je parie qu'il est branché à côté du frigo dans la cuisine.

– J'en suis persuadé, répondit Gabriel très sérieusement.

– Comme ça au pire je serai en retard et vous ne raterez pas votre bus, de toute façon tu devrais trouver quelqu'un qui a la même marque de téléphone que toi. Cas' tu restes là pour me prévenir s'ils partent avant que je n'arrive, ok ?

Castiel hocha silencieusement de la tête.

– Tu devrais te dépêcher le bus arrive.

* * *

Il était 7h05 lorsque Dean se gara devant la demeure des Winchesters.

Le temps de trouver le chargeur – qui au passage était bien branché sur la prise à côté du frigo – et de regagner l'Impala, trois minutes seulement s'étaient écoulées.

* * *

Les élèves étaient tous montés dans le bus, les bagages avaient bien été jetées dans la soute. Gabriel avait déjà pris sa place près de la fenêtre et réservé celle de Sam pour ne pas être séparés pour le voyage, ou juste hériter de la mauvaise place – comme celle de se retrouver à côté de Chet. D'ailleurs on se demandait comme un type comme lui avait pu apprendre le Latin ou le Grec.

Sam fronça des sourcils en regardant l'heure à sa montre. Il était 7h17. Même avec quelques petits bouchons dans la circulation, Dean aurait dû arriver depuis quelques minutes. A moins qu'il n'ait pas trouvé le chargeur, ou qu'il ait à régler un problème avec sa voiture – après tout il venait de l'avoir, et aussi belle soit-elle l'Impala n'est pas parfaite.

Les professeurs intimèrent à Sam de monter sans plus attendre. Il s'exécuta et salua rapidement Castiel et lui demanda d'envoyer un SMS à Dean pour l'avertir qu'ils partaient.

Lorsque le bus démarra, il reçut un SMS de Castiel :

_« C'est fait, mais pas de réponses. »_

Il s'y attendait un peu – si Dean ne les avait déjà pas avertis c'était qu'il était forcément bien trop occupé à faire autre chose. A ses côtés, Gabriel leva les yeux vers le ciel nuageux.

– Il va pas tarder à pleuvoir.

– Espérons qu'il fasse un meilleur temps en Italie, dit Sam.

– J'ai regardé la météo, et comme la météo n'a jamais totalement raison, je pense qu'il pleuvra peut-être un ou deux jours mais on n'a pas vraiment de quoi se plaindre, ça pourrait être pire.

– C'est généralement dans ces moments-là que, dans les films, il arrive quelque chose de pire, remarqua Sam. Et évite de dormir maintenant, l'avertit-il en voyant qu'il somnolait déjà contre la fenêtre, on va vite arriver à l'aéroport.

– Aaah pourquoi t'es si dur avec moi ? Et puis ils auraient pu prendre un bateau, c'est tellement plus classe.

– Et tellement moins rapide.

– On aurait pu mettre en scène un passage du _Titanic_ avec une chanson de Celine Dion et l'envoyer à Balthazar juste pour rire !

– Tu veux sa mort ? Et puis celui qui sera ridiculement drôle là-dedans, c'est toi parce que tu ne correspondrais absolument pas à Jack.

– Oui mais tu correspondrais toi plus à la fille.

– Tu dis ça à cause de mes cheveux ?

– Et toi à cause de ma taille ?

– Ok, aex-eco. De toute façon le montage aurait pris trop de temps.

– Ma parole tu deviens raisonnable !

– Non, juste encore plus fainéant que je ne le suis déjà.

Le voyage passa bien vite malgré la longueur du trajet. Sam et Gabriel discutèrent ensemble quelques temps – quelques heures plutôt – avant de choisir de regarder un film, « Matrix » qu'ils avaient déjà vu tous deux – mais bon, c'était Matrix.

Puis Sam en profita pour récupérer du sommeil – la nuit dernière lui ayant été étrangement agitée et courte. Lorsqu'il ouvrait un œil de temps à autres, il voyait Gabriel observer le paysage à travers le hublot de l'engin, pensif. Mais il n'y prêtait pas attention plus longtemps avant de se rendormir.

Quant il se réveilla pour de bon, son corps était tout chaud, bien couvert par une couverture sortie d'il ne savait où, et son oreiller... n'était pas un oreiller. Il se redressa lentement, confus et s'éloignant le plus vite possible de l'épaule de Gabriel comme s'il n'avait jamais fait ça. Fait quoi d'ailleurs ? Il n'avait absolument rien fait. Il n'avait que dormit. Il était interdit de dormir maintenant ? Et puis d'ailleurs, il ne contrôlait pas forcément son corps quand il dormait ! Depuis combien de temps avait-il... somnolé sur Gabe ? S'il l'avait gêné, Gabriel aurait très bien pu le pousser un peu. Ou bouger lui-même. Il connaissait bien son correspondant maintenant, Gabriel n'aurait pas eu de remords à le réveiller en lui disant qu'il n'était pas son doudou de secours ou un truc dans ce genre en se moquant de lui.

Et pourtant il ne l'avait pas fait.

Et il était bien réveillé, lui. Il régnait un silence de mort dans cet avion, et pour une fois Sam aurait préféré qu'il y ait un peu de chahut. Ça aurait peut-être mieux masqué son embarras. Fichue fierté. Et puis il faisait vraiment chaud dans cet avion.

Il bougea un peu pour ôter sa couverture dont il avait été enveloppé – par une hôtesse ? Un prof ? … Gabriel ? – et Gabriel décrocha son regard de la fenêtre pour le fixer.

Ses yeux brillaient. Sans doute dût au fait que la luminosité ici était très faible. L'éclairage apportait une certaine atmosphère romantique, les lampes n'étaient ni trop blanches ni trop jaunes, mais viraient sur l'orangé voire rouge. Un dysfonctionnement sans doute. A moins que ses yeux ne se soient pas encore bien adaptés au tout.

Pour la première fois depuis le jour où ils s'étaient rencontrés à la gare – où il l'avait prit pour une sorte de hippie au passage – il le détailla plus attentivement. Certes il n'y voyait pas grand chose et ce n'était peut-être pas le lieu ou le moment, mais ça lui vint comme ça. De toute façon il n'y avait pas grand chose à faire dans un avion. Sam le fixa alors également.

Ses pupilles s'étaient un peu agrandies. La couleur noisette de ses yeux se fit frappante. Elle virait dans les tons dorés. Il décela dans son regard une lueur de surprise. Pas habitué à ce qu'on le fixe également, sans doute. Tant pis pour lui.

Lui aussi devait avoir chaud ; ses joues étaient rouges. Le bout de son nez un peu aussi. Comme s'il était enrhumé. Ses cheveux n'étaient pas aussi bien coiffés qu'au matin – si ce qu'il avait fait en trois secondes pouvait d'ailleurs s'appeler encore ainsi – mais il ne le jugerait pas. Ses cheveux à lui ne devaient pas être en meilleur état.

Gabriel recula un peu sa tête et Sam se sentit obligé de briser le silence.

– Hey.

– Hey.

Il avait encore la voix un peu endormie mais celle de Gabriel, grave, trahit le fait qu'il n'ait pas ouvert la bouche depuis un bon bout de temps. Peut-être même depuis qu'il dormait.

– Ça va ?

– Super. Et toi ? Bien dormi ?

Il détestait ça, mais ça le dérangeait de faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Et ça le dérangeait maintenant d'autant plus du fait que Gabriel n'ait encore rien dit à ce propos.

– Bien, merci. Et, hm, désolé d'avoir... enfin... quand je dormais...

– De quoi ?

– Sur ton épaule.

Il esquissa un sourire.

– T'inquiète, t'as pas bavé.

– C'est pas ce que je voulais dire !

– Ok, ronflé non plus. Rassuré ?

– Mais... !

Attendez une seconde. Est-ce que ça voulait dire qu'il n'y accordait aucune importance ? … autant en profiter dans ce cas.

– Sûr ?

– Yep. Bien sûr parfois tu bredouilles un peu je sais pas trop quoi mais c'était plutôt drôle. Ça m'a aidé à passer le temps.

– Pas fatigué ?

– Pas le moins du monde.

– Impressionnant.

– Je dors peu. C'est pour ça que le matin j'ai autant de mal quand je m'y mets, dit-il en riant.

– … Je comprends mieux maintenant.

Il leva le pouce en guise de réponse.

– On arrive quand ?

– Je...

C'est à cet instant-là que la voix d'une hôtesse résonna dans le haut-parleur à l'attention des passagers afin qu'il se rattache en vu d'un atterrissage prochain à Rome.

* * *

– _Hablas Italiano ?_

Sam fusilla Gabriel du regard et le saisit par le sac à dos qu'il portait pour l'éloigner de la jeune Italienne de l'hôtel qui n'avait rien demandé.

– Gabe. Tu parles Espagnol là. Pas Italien.

– Oh... c'est pour ça qu'elle ne me répondait pas !

– Oui oui bien sûr c'est ça. Dépêche-toi ils vont nous distribuer les clefs de nos chambres.

– Je l'ai déjà, c'est la 221, déclara Gabriel en agitant une clef, tout sourire.

– Tu crois pas que tu aurais pu le dire plus tôt ?

– Trop occupé à discuter Italien, Gigantor.

– Je t'ai dit que c'était de l'Espagnol. En Italien c'est « Parli Italiano ».

– Tu aurais pu me le dire plus tôt !

– Et si on arrêtait juste de parler dans cette conversation qui ne veut rien dire pour aller s'installer dans nos chambres bien tranquillement et se préparer ?

– T'es même pas drôle.

– Bon, on y va ?

– Bien sûr, trouve-moi l'étage d'abord.

– Deuxième.

– Merci Sherlock. Baker Street, nous voilà !

Après s'être fait traîné d'un bout du couloir à l'autre, puis du mauvais étage au bon, ils se retrouvèrent finalement face à leur chambre de séjour.

Gabriel réussit à les faire attendre encore deux bonnes minutes devant la porte parce que celle-ci était _bleue_. Comme dans _la_ série. Et d'après lui, « C'est un signe ». C'est sans doute l'une des raisons pour laquelle il s'évertua à l'appeler non plus « Sam », « Sammy » ou l'un de tous ces innombrables surnoms qu'il avait pu lui donner, mais « Sherlock ». Même si ça pouvait être un compliment d'une certaine manière, c'était perturbant. D'autant que Sherlock n'était pas tellement connu pour sa facilité à socialiser très aisément.

Mais le top du top se révéla être la chambre. Tout était bien préparé, une petite salle de bain clean, une TV, un comptoir et même un mini-frigo. Mais le seul défaut restait le plus gros. Ils l'avaient signalés, c'était une erreur, mais il n'y avait pas de solutions possibles, l'hôtel étant plein. Il y avait un lit. Et c'était bien ça le problème. Il n'y avait _qu'un _grand lit.

Heureusement que ça ne devait durer qu'une semaine.

* * *

Le temps avait semblé passer très vite au départ, mais plus maintenant. Enfin, oui et non. D'une certaine manière. Parfois, il y avait des moments où tout paraissait durer trop longtemps pour Sam. Et d'autres trop cours. Ils étaient là depuis combien de jours d'ailleurs ? Ils se croiraient en vacances, c'était dans ce genre de moments qu'on perdait vraiment ce type de notion puisqu'elles ne sont pas utiles.

Sam s'adossa un peu plus contre son siège, songeant à Dean et à Bobby. Et Phoenix. Ça faisait bizarre de partir sans eux.

– Sammy, à quoi tu penses ?

L'adolescent lui jeta un coup d'oeil.

– Je pensais pas entendre ça de toi un jour.

– Pourquoi, c'est défendu ? J'ai pas le droit de m'intéresser à toi ?

– Ok, non, fais ce que tu veux, oublie j'ai rien dit. Tu veux pas faire dans le droit toi d'ailleurs ? Tu ressors toujours ces histoires de « justice » ou « droits » justement.

Gabriel le fixa.

– C'est une blague ?

– Non, pourquoi ?

– Tu sais, je serai à la limite de dire que je serai plutôt le jugé que le juge.

– Mouais.

– Et donc ? Tu pensais à ?

Il allait lui répondre que ce n'était pas important quand il se bloqua et changea d'avis. Après tout il pouvait aussi blaguer, son correspondant n'était pas le seul à être autorisé à le faire.

– A toi, tu m'obsèdes Gabe. Mes pensées ne se préoccupent que de toi, mon cœur ne bat que pour toi et mon monde ne tourne qu'autour de toi. Tu es l'amour de ma vie.

Son ton était parfaitement bien tenu et sérieux puisque Gabriel ne réagit pas. Du moins pas en se moquant ou en disant « ahah tu m'as bien eu ! » mais plutôt dans la réaction bouche bée, choqué. Trois secondes et Sam fronça des sourcils. Il ne le croyait pas si ?

– … Je pensais à rien Gabe.

– Oh. Ah. Tu m'as fait peur j'y ai presque cru.

Il lui envoya un gentil petit coup de poing dans le coude.

– Nan t'y as carrément cru, se moqua Sam. J'ai réussi à t'avoir pour une fois ! Je pensais pas pourtant.

– Hey, ça arrive aux meilleurs !

– C'est ça.

Le bus s'arrêta, ils sortirent et se mirent à marcher. Il se remémora leur après-midi à visiter la capitale à la même heure dans l'après-midi d'hier, et lorsqu'ils avaient vu la Fontaine de Trévi.

« – Tu as une pièce ? avait demandé Gabriel.

Sam lui en avait donné une.

– Tu n'en prends pas pour toi ?

– Tu vas la lancer dans la fontaine hein ?

– On ne sait jamais. Les vœux, c'est fait pour se réaliser.

Il avait fait la moue, très peu convaincu.

– Aller ça va pas te ruiner, Sammy ! »

Et maintenant il avait perdu deux pièces qui lui auraient peut-être offert de quoi manger un jour où il n'aurait plus rien. Si ces vœux ne se réalisaient pas, ils lui en avaient retiré un : économiser.

Les professeurs annoncèrent aux élèves un quartier libre jusqu'à une certaine heure avant qu'ils ne partent visiter musées, églises, bâtiments historiques et parcs. Gabriel et Sam se regardèrent. Ils n'avaient absolument aucune idée de où aller. Ils avaient l'impression d'avoir tout exploré du quartier si ce n'est les habitations privées qu'ils n'étaient pas autorisés à voir – enfin jusqu'à preuve du contraire. En bref, ils pourraient aussi bien aller faire la sieste dans un bar, ça ne changerait pas grand chose.

Gabriel indiqua un restaurant-exposition. Des œuvres d'art sur les insectes avaient été affichées sur les vitres pour attirer le regard du passant. Sans émettre un mot ils se dirigèrent tous deux vers le bâtiment.

– Comment tu trouves ? demanda Sam en se penchant sur une œuvre où l'animal ressemblait à une sorte d'hybride moustique-coccinelle incompréhensible.

– C'est... original, murmura Gabriel.

– Je n'aurai pas dit mieux.

– Y'a une terrasse en haut, on monte prendre un café ? De là on pourra voir s'il y a pas des endroits qu'on aurait loupé.

Il approuva. Deux minutes plus tard, chacun accroché à sa tasse, sous le parasol protégé du soleil inébranlable, les lunettes de soleil sur le nez, en parfaits touristes, ils observaient les environs. Il n'y avait personne de leur classe ici, seulement des Italiens et, Français, semblerait-il.

– Soit ils sont aveugles, soit ils sont débiles.

– Les deux sans doute.

– Non mais y'a des affiches partout, on peut pas rater cet endroit !

– L'art peut aussi éloigner les gens.

– Mais qu'est-ce que l'art ?

– Pitiééé on aura toute la vie pour philosopher...

– Mais la vie est courte.

– Sérieusement Gabe ? Tu veux débattre ?

Gabriel se leva.

– Tu penses pas que j'ai raison ?

– Ok, c'est vrai. La vie est courte. Mais elle prend son chemin tranquillement, pas besoin de se presser.

Il se pencha vers lui.

– Tu crois pas que justement c'est pas un peu stupide de penser ça ? On peut rater toute occasion en pensant comme ça, et se la détruire peu à peu, la vie.

– Gabe. Tu exagères. On parle de Philo là.

– Non je parle de tout en général.

– Tout ? Regarder la télévision, manger lentement, lire un livre, pleurer, rire, jouer, dormir, tout ?

– Tout.

– Sans doute.

Gabriel saisit son col et l'embrassa.


	20. What's wrong with you ?

Bonjouuur~ Alors, heu, je veux vous dire merci parce que vous êtes géniaux et que je vous aime. Vos reviews m'ont émue, je vous promet que ça fait un bien incroyable de lire vos réactions - et oui je sais que je suis sadique de vous avoir laissés sur cette fin mais contrairement au chapitre 18 je n'ai laissé qu'une semaine de suspens là ! Et puis j'ai fait l'effort alors que je suis en plein feels du Maze Runner/Labyrinthe puisque j'ai fini _le tome 3 _hier et que j'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'écrire un OS dessus *pleure* Enfin je m'éloigne. Merci pour vos encouragements par ailleurs, je ne pense pas que j'aurai écrit ce chapitre aussi rapidement - oui parce qu'en fait je l'ai réécrit ce matin parce que j'aimais pas ce que j'avais mis ça va devenir une habitude à la fin. BREF.

Comme vous avez pu le constater, le chapitre précédent était uniquement centré sur la personne de Sam. Ce chapitre 20 (OH MON DIEU DEJA LE CHAPITRE 20 - quoique le _déjà._.. *champagne*) sera donc centré sur Dean. Ce chapitre se déroule exactement sur le même nombre de jours que le chapitres précédent, donc, en bref [pendant que Sam et Gabriel partent en lune de miel en Italie, chez Dean...] Ne me haïssez pas, je vous aime, et oui le prochain chapitre devrait être sur le Sabriel (enfin Sam quoi).

Merci à ma lectrice guest que je ne peux pas remercier autrement qu'ici, **Yuyu** !

Bonne lecture~

* * *

**What's wrong with you ?**

* * *

La tête de Dean le lançait. Il se massa la nuque en grimaçant.

– Ça va, Dean ?

Dean releva brusquement la tête. Cas' le fixait et il n'avait pas l'air d'humeur. Ses cheveux noirs ébènes étaient dans un bordel pas possible – pire que d'habitude. Il semblait à cran. Son trench était sale, pas fermé, pour ne pas changer, et sa cravate pendait en avant, elle aussi, très sale. On aurait dit que son correspondant s'était amusé à se rouler dans la boue quelque part dans la ville, c'en était tellement peu probable que ça frôlait le ridicule.

Il jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours. Ils étaient dans une petite et étroite rue et il n'y avait personne d'autre. Ça puait. Et l'endroit où il était assit était très inconfortable. Castiel le fixait toujours, le dominant de toute sa hauteur, comme s'il souhaitait l'intimider.

Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il avait mal à la tête. Et au bras. Dieu, le moindre geste de celui de gauche constituait un effort suprême pour lui.

– Hey, Cas'. Content de te voir aussi.

Castiel frappa le mur de la paume de la main. Ses traits se durcirent.

– Bordel Dean, comment t'as pu laisser passer ça ?!

L'adolescent écarquilla les yeux. De quoi parlait-il ? D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ici ?

– Hein ? murmura-t-il.

– Ne fais pas semblant de ne pas savoir de quoi je parle.

Il avait trop mal à la tête pour réfléchir. Pourtant le ton de Castiel ne lui présentait pas de bonnes nouvelles, qui seraient d'ailleurs causées par sa faute. Il ferma les yeux et se concentra. Il était allé chercher le chargeur de Gabriel, comme prévu. Puis il s'était rendu à sa voiture. Jusque là, tout était normal.

– Comment as-tu pu laisser Gordon te faire ça ?

Sa voix s'était radoucie. Il eut le souffle coupé au nom de Gordon. Gordon. Oh non. Il étira l'ouverture au cou de son t-shirt et vit l'énorme bleu qui ressortait sur son épaule. Il se souvint le coup qu'il encaissa. Les rires qui fusaient. Le sourire de Gordon. Les ordres de Dick.

– Cas', je-

– Si on n'était pas arrivé à temps, qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait ? Comment t'en serais-tu sorti ? Pourquoi tu ne te défendais pas, Dean?!

– Je...

Que pouvait-il dire ? Il allait rentrer dans l'Impala quand Dick et sa bande l'en avait ressortir et l'avaient obligé à les suivre dans les quartiers les plus rassurants de la ville. S'il ne voulait pas que son père le tue pour les avoir autorisés à massacrer l'Impala, il avait dû obéir. De toute façon, avait-il pensé, il s'en sortait toujours. Ce n'était pas la première fois que ce genre d'ennuis lui tombaient dessus.

Sauf qu'il n'avait pas pensé que cette fois-ci, ça aurait pu être différent.

– Où sont les autres ? demanda-t-il faiblement.

– Ils sont entrain d'appeler les urgences.

– Les urgences ?

– Oui, les urgences. Tu sais, cette organisation qui permet de te soigner quand tu te fais tabasser, par exemple, dans la rue ?

– Je me suis pas fait tabasser, Cas'...

– Oh oui, bien sûr, juste deux ou trois coup de poings pour se saluer entre potes, sans problème.

– Cas'...

– Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi, Dean Winchester ?

Dean déglutit. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez lui ? Il eut soudain l'impression que rien n'allait plus. Qu'il ne contrôlait définitivement plus sa vie depuis des mois, et qu'aujourd'hui il se trouvait au bord du précipice.

Un bruit au loin retentit. Les sirènes d'une ambulance. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, il se mit à paniquer. Castiel dût le sentir car ses traits se détendirent. Un peu. Il soupira.

L'ambulance se gara au bout de la rue. Deux hommes en sortirent en vitesse, et sortirent le matériel nécessaire pour porter Dean, qui les envoya balader en se levant de lui-même. Derrière eux, Chuck, Garth et Kevin arrivèrent en courant. L'inquiétude se lisait sur leur visage. Quelqu'un demanda si l'un d'entre eux voulait les accompagner, et Castiel s'énonça, au grand soulagement de Dean. Il ne lui en voulait pas au point de l'abandonner. Les autres promirent de les rejoindre à l'hôpital le plus vite possible, mais Dean les entendit à peine.

Puis il prit conscience de la situation lorsque les portes de l'ambulance se refermèrent sur leur visage décomposé.

Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait ?

* * *

On l'avait emmené à l'hôpital assez rapidement, et il avait perdu toute notion du temps depuis qu'il avait quitté le parking où Sam devait prendre son bus pour l'Italie. Son poul s'emballa lorsqu'il se remémora son petit frère. Maintenant qu'il était parti, il aurait bien du mal à le contacter pour lui dire qu'il allait bien. En espérant qu'il ne s'en fasse pas pour lui, à la limite ça pourrait aller. D'un autre côté, au moins il ne lui gâcherait pas son voyage.

Il chercha du regard une montre, une horloge ou une télévision allumée qui pourrait le renseigner sur l'heure, mais il ne vit rien. Personne ne lui avait prêté assez d'attention pour le lui dire. Même si ça n'était pas si important que ça. Si ? D'un autre côté, il aurait aimé savoir combien de temps avaient pris les soins et les examens qu'il avait dû passer depuis qu'il avait atterrit dans cet hôpital de malheur.

Il n'y avait personne d'autre que lui dans la chambre. Seulement un lit fait à côté, vide. Il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de Castiel ou des autres depuis qu'il était descendu de cette ambulance, et curieusement ça l'angoissa.

Il se fit une fausse joie en voyant entrer quelqu'un, ce quelqu'un n'était qu'un médecin. Ils se saluèrent et l'homme tint à l'informer de son état – ce dont il n'était pas mécontent à vrai dire – après quelques formalités.

– Vos douleurs au niveau de l'épaule gauche sont justifiés, déclara un médecin, vous avez subit une fracture suite à un puissant choc. Je m'étonne que vous n'ayez pas eu plus mal que ça, mais enfin nous vous avons fait les premiers soins d'usage donc la douleur devrait s'atténuer petit à petit. En ce qui concerne vos lancements à la tête, vous n'avez visiblement rien de grave d'après les échographies. Peut-être est-ce dû au fait que vous soyez mal tombé à un moment ou à un autre. Il vous faudra tout de même repasser des tests au cas où. Le reste ne constitue rien de grave seulement quelques petites coupures et bleus superficiels sans importance dont vous vous remettrez rapidement...

– Combien de temps ?

– Deux ou trois jours tout au plus. L'hôpital est très prisé et vous n'êtes pas touché au point d'avoir besoin d'un traitement sur place. Cependant il vous faudra revenir pour des vérifications.

Dean leva les yeux au ciel – ou plutôt au plafond – et soupira.

Le médecin fronça des sourcils.

– Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez fait, mais vous avez eu de la chance. Ça aurait pu être pire. Rien n'est dit que vous aurez autant de chance une prochaine fois, alors...

– Merci docteur, le coupa son patient. Je crois que c'est bon.

L'homme tiqua mais ne dit rien. Il déposa quelques papiers sur une table – certainement des formulaires à remplir – et sorti. Pour faire place à une personne que Dean ne s'attendait pas à voir là, maintenant tout de suite.

– Bobby, souffla-t-il.

– Merde, Dean, dans quoi tu t'es foutu encore ? gronda-t-il. Je croyais que c'était fini tout ça.

Dean resta bouche bée quelques secondes. Une boule de regret se forma en lui et il souhaita que tout ceci n'était rien de plus qu'un cauchemar et qu'il se réveillerait d'une minute à l'autre. Tout se déroulait trop vite, bien trop vite.

N'étaient-ils pas, à la base, censés dire au revoir à Sam et aux autres et leur souhaiter un bon voyage, puis retourner vaquer à leurs occupations quotidiennes ? Combien de « chances » avait-il pour tomber sur Dick et le reste de sa clique en sortant de chez lui ?

– Bobby, je suis désolé, articula-t-il.

Son père adoptif soupira. Dean le comprenait. Il fallait le supporter, après tout ce qu'il avait pu faire comme conneries dans sa vie.

– Si ça peut te rassurer, je n'ai pas commencé... et je-

– Laisse tomber gamin, Castiel m'a dit.

– T'as dit ?

– Il est arrivé au moment où Gordon te hurlait dessus. Il m'a dit que tu ne ripostais pas. Que tu le laissais faire.

– Attends une seconde, balbutia Dean. C'est lui qui les a fait dégager ? C'est juste pas possible, c'est Castiel et il était seul contre toute une bande. Il aurait du se faire démolir.

– Premièrement, Castiel n'était pas seul, Chuck, Kevin et Garth l'accompagnaient. Deuxièmement, je crois que tu surestimes un peu trop ces abrutis, ils ont du penser que t'avais déjà assez pris comme ça et que tu ne valais pas la peine d'enchaîner un affrontement, et surtout, je pense que sous-estimes Castiel un peu trop.

– De quoi tu parles ?

– Tu comprendras quand tu verras Gordon. Mais maintenant explique moi ce qui t'est passé par la tête et pourquoi tu ne t'es pas défendu, nom de Dieu !

Tout allait bien trop vite pour lui. Quelle heure était-il ? Comment tout avait-il autant dérapé ?

– Dean ?

– Tu te souviens ce que je t'avais promis, la dernière fois ? Je ne brise jamais mes promesses.

Bobby le fixa, choqué, et roula des yeux.

– Bon sang, idiot ! Ça ne veut pas dire que tu dois t'abstenir de te protéger quand même ! Non mais c'est pas possible, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ? se lamenta Bobby. Tu es masochiste ou quoi ? Mais qui est-ce qui m'a refilé un abruti pareil ?

– John Winchester ? tenta Dean en souriant.

Bobby se tut et observa Dean en silence. Un instant. Puis sourit.

– Vous êtes vraiment qu'une famille de tarés, dit-il.

L'atmosphère se détendit entre eux, et la tension de Dean se relâcha. La situation n'était pas si catastrophique que ça. C'est vrai. Le médecin avait raison. Il aurait pu tomber plus mal. Il aurait pu en avoir pour des semaines, voire des mois.

Il avait une dette envers Castiel.

* * *

Il était 20h. Bobby avait dû le quitter par obligation des règles d'usage de l'hôpital, ce qui les firent grincer des dents. Dean tenta d'allumer la télévision, mais les infirmières lui interdirent parce que « le bruit gênaient les autres patients des chambres voisines, et ils avaient besoin de repos, d'autant plus que ce n'était pas bon lorsqu'on avait mal au crâne ». S'il s'était laissé faire, Dean leur aurait sûrement jeté la télécommande à la tête, histoire qu'elles voient ce que c'est qu'un soit-disant mal de crâne. Il allait parfaitement bien.

Enfin mieux.

Même si ce n'était pas non plus le top.

Il avait espéré que Castiel et les autres viennent le voir, mais personne d'autre ne s'était présenté. Bobby avait été le seul à se préoccuper de lui. Il se sentait terriblement bête et stupide, mais il prit ça comme une forme d'abandon de la part de ses amis.

Le regard furieux de Castiel dans cette rue lui revint en mémoire. Lui en voulait-il au point de ne plus avoir envie de le voir et de lui adresser à nouveau la parole ?

Par reflex, il rechercha son téléphone portable mais se rappela qu'il avait été détruit – piétiné par Susan. Foutue journée de merde.

Le nuit était tombée en un clin d'œil et la chambre de Dean avait sombré dans les ténèbres. Il n'eut rien de mieux à faire que de s'appliquer à tenter de s'endormir.

* * *

– Hey.

Dean fronça des sourcils.

– Hey.

Il remua la tête et commença à s'agiter.

– Dean.

Sa conscience commença à émerger. Ses paupières papillonnèrent.

– Bonjour.

Son cœur rata un battement lorsqu'il comprit qui était là. Lentement, il se tourna vers Castiel. Il se perdit dans la profondeur de ses yeux, comme il le faisait un peu trop souvent dernièrement. Il prit conscience qu'il le fixait, la bouche entrouverte, comme si un ange ou un quelconque être surnaturel lui était apparu, et à quel point il devait avoir l'air débile.

– Tu es revenu, réussit-il à dire.

Remarque digne de Captain Obvious, bravo. Il s'insulta intérieurement. D'une manière ou d'une autre, sa relation avec Cas' était fragile maintenant. Il devait faire attention à ce qu'il disait s'il ne voulait pas que ça se retourne contre lui.

– Tu croyais que j'allais t'abandonner ? demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

Dean se sentit encore plus stupide. Il avait faux sur toute la ligne. Leur relation ne s'était pas fragilisée. Elle était juste en mauvaise passe. Castiel allait lui faire la morale, il hocherait la tête, s'excuserait sincèrement et ils tourneraient la page. Il pouvait vraiment avoir des pensées étranges parfois.

– Je ne sais pas, répondit-il honnêtement. Tu avais l'air furieux.

– Je suis furieux.

– A-Alors pourquoi es-tu là ?

– Parce que tu es dans une mauvaise passe et que les amis sont la pour soutenir ceux qui sont dans le problème ?

– … Merci.

Un silence s'installa.

Depuis combien de temps Castiel était-il là ? Pourquoi le personnel de l'hôpital l'avait-il laissé rentrer ? Remarque ils n'allaient pas le leur reprocher.

– Il est quelle heure ? demanda-t-il sans réfléchir.

– 10h50.

Il se rappela Chuck, Kevin et Garth la veille, lui assurant qu'ils passeraient le voir.

– Où sont... où sont les autres ?

– Ils vont venir te voir. Mais hier les visites avaient été interdites, exceptées celles de Bobby qui t'a pris à sa charge avec l'autorisation de ton père. Ils considéraient que tu avais besoin de repos.

– Ils auraient pu me prévenir, bougonna Dean en essayant de croiser les bras avec son plâtre.

Castiel retint un sourire qui n'échappa pas à Dean.

– Quoi qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

– La manière dont tu essaies de croiser les bras est ridicule, je suis désolé.

Dean baissa les yeux sur le plâtre et fit la moue.

– Heureusement le ridicule ne tue pas.

– « L'espèce humaine, en voie de disparition ».

Pour la première fois depuis les événements de la veille, Dean sourit. Sourire qui s'envola lorsque Castiel reprit son sérieux.

– Dean, pour ce qui s'est passé hier...

– Je suis désolé, le coupa-t-il.

– Je ne voulais pas te parler comme ça, mais je suis sûr que tu aurais fait pareil si tu avais vu l'un de tes meilleurs amis se faire cogner sans réagir.

Il grimaça. S'il avait vu quiconque faire ça, il aurait sauté sur l'agresseur de l'ami en question et l'aurait calmé vite fait bien fait. Castiel avait toutes les raisons de lui en vouloir.

– C'est du passé, ça ne se reproduira plus.

Il vit Castiel s'apprêter à protester mais l'en empêcha.

– Dis-moi plutôt comment tu as su que j'étais là ?

– Alors ça, murmura l'adolescent. Je ne sais pas moi-même. J'ai eu le pressentiment que j'aurai du t'accompagner, et au bout de dix minutes j'ai voulu aller voir s'il n'y avait pas de problèmes. Et j'avais raison.

– Et si j'avais juste eu envie d'aller pisser, hein ?

– … Je ne crois pas, non, sinon je n'aurai pas reçu ce message.

Il ouvrit son téléphone, et lui montra un message qui s'était affiché à l'écran.

_« Je veux plus te voir, tu me pourris la vie. Fous le camps. Je te supporte pas, dégage juste. Retourne d'où tu viens, reviens jamais. »_

Signé : Dean Winchester.

– Heu... balbutia-t-il, je- je n'ai jamais... je ne crois pas... Je n'ai jamais écrit ça de ma vie, Cas'. Ils ont dû prendre mon portable et l'écrire avant de le détruire. Je te le jure. Je ne te ferai jamais ça.

– Je t'avouerai que ça m'a un peu surpris, et puis je me suis dit que ce n'était pas du tout ton style, même si finalement je ne m'étonne plus de rien. Et quand je t'ai vu après t'avoir cherché – on a retrouvé les clefs de ta voiture dans une ruelle pas loin – j'ai pas réfléchi. C'était comme une implosion. J'en avais tellement marre de voir Lucifer dans cet état depuis des années, là ça a juste été la goutte d'eau.

Dean ne dit rien. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Il était juste soulagé.

– Et tu connais la suite.

– Non. Bobby a été très vague dessus. Qu'est-ce qu'il en est de Gordon, Dick et les autres ?

Il sentit son correspondant mal à l'aise et sa curiosité n'en fut que plus renforcée encore.

– Cas' ?

– J'ai arrangé le portrait de Gordon et ça a suffit aux autres pour déguerpir de là. Puis Chuck, Kevin et Garth m'ont rejoint.

Dean se rappela avoir été projeté en arrière et s'être cogné. Il n'avait eu que quelques secondes dans lesquelles il avait été plongé dans les ténèbres de l'inconscience, mais il était persuadé qu'il avait raté quelque chose de particulier. Voir Castiel mettre une raclée à Gordon ? Il aurait payé pour voir ça.

Dean allait en demander plus quand la porte s'ouvrit sur Chuck, Garth, Jo', Kevin, Charlie et Dorothy. A peine étaient-ils rentrés que la chambre se transforma en brouhaha total. Mais le plus flippant était peut-être les trousses de feutres que Charlie et Dorothy avaient brandi comme un trophée de victoire.

Il pouvait dire adieu à la blancheur de son plâtre.

L'air de rien, le dernier jour passa rapidement, même si Dean ne fut pas mécontent du tout de rentrer chez lui. Il avait l'impression que ça faisait une éternité qu'il n'avait plus vu sa maison. Ce qui pourtant le frappa fut le vide qui régnait dans la demeure.

Plus de Sam. Plus de Gabriel. Il s'était tellement habitué à les voir s'étaler partout – enfin particulièrement Gabriel – qu'il se sentit au premier abord étranger.

Il se tourna vers Castiel.

– Hm, du coup ça ne t'a pas trop gêné de vivre ici seul ? Je-

– Pas du tout, j'en ai profité pour ranger quelques trucs – enfin je me suis permis – et de nettoyer surtout les cochonneries de Gabriel.

– Merci, y'avait besoin je crois, dit-il en riant.

Puis il pensa subitement à ses magazines de préférences japonaises et asiatiques en général. En priant pour que Castiel ne les ait pas trouvés.

Pour le reste de la soirée, ce fut Castiel qui prépara le repas, et c'était succulent. Dean se félicita d'avoir eu la chance de tomber sur lui – enfin quelqu'un qui savait cuisiner ! Par la suite, fidèle à son titre d'élève sérieux, Cas' lui montra tous les cours qu'il avait ratés et les devoirs à faire. C'est à ce moment-là que Dean vit à quel point la vie de lycéen ne lui avait en fait absolument pas manqué pendant trois jours, et que finir la semaine chez lui pour récupérer ne lui déplaisait pas vraiment.

C'est au moment d'aller se coucher que Dean apprit la bonne nouvelle de la part de Chuck. En tant que délégué, il s'était tenu à ses engagements et avait dénoncé Dick, Gordon et Susan à leur professeur principal qui avait entrepris d'imposer les conséquences nécessaires à leurs actions. Mais ce n'était plus forcément nécessaire pour Dean, lorsqu'il apprit le meilleur.

Gordon avait le nez cassé, et prétexte qu'il était tombé dans les escaliers et s'était pris un mur. A l'exception de l'escalier, il s'était bien pris un mur, oui.

Il gratifia Castiel de sa reconnaissance par un sourire complice qui fit comme si de rien n'était.

* * *

Il ne restait plus que trois jours, et la paix et le silence qui régnaient dans la demeure seraient brisées à jamais par le retour de Sam et Gabriel. Et Dean ne savait pas si c'était gênant, ou au contraire parfait. Malgré le rapprochement certain qu'il y avait eu entre Castiel et lui, il sentait d'une autre manière que, paradoxalement, ils s'étaient aussi éloignés. Et il n'arrêtait pas de penser à ce qu'il s'était passé.

Il se surprenait à songer de plus en plus fréquemment qu'il devrait peut-être s'ouvrir plus à Castiel. Il l'avait sauvé, d'une certaine manière. C'était normal qu'il lui dise la vérité. Il lui devait bien ça. Et Castiel devait bien se douter que la haine que Gordon éprouvait pour Dean n'était pas sortie de nulle part, que Dick ne s'en était pas pris à lui pour rien non plus. Non ? Lui-même ne se croyait plus parfois, alors de toute façon...

Mais sans savoir non plus pourquoi, il n'arrivait pas à s'y résoudre. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il n'en avait plus juste jamais parlé, même pas à son frère. A l'exception de Bobby. Mais depuis le temps, peut-être parce qu'il ne savait pas s'ouvrir.

Peut-être juste qu'il n'avait pas besoin de le faire.

Il devait juste faire ce qu'il avait pris l'habitude de faire jusqu'à présent, et qu'il faisait très bien d'ailleurs. Juste, laisser couler. Laisser glisser. Faire comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé. Tout refouler.

Il n'avait aucun problème. Parce que tout allait très bien !

Dean passa donc son jeudi à regarder Dr. Sexy et quelques Westerns à la télévision – enfin surtout des Westerns, puisque Dr. Sexy lui rappelait plus ou moins l'hôpital ce qui n'était pas vraiment le meilleur moyen de se dire que tout allait très bien. Castiel ne rentra des cours que le soir, étant donné que le jeudi midi, le temps ne permettait pas aux lycéens de rentrer chez eux et de se préparer à manger eux-même.

A 18h30, lorsque Castiel rentra, Dean le salua à peine et continua son film. Castiel fit de même et se mit à bosser, sans faire remarquer à Dean qu'il devrait songer à rattraper peut-être. Sans doute parce que le jeudi était l'une des journées les plus dures, et ennuyeuses pour ne rien cacher.

* * *

Il hurlait, encore et encore, sans jamais s'arrêter.

Ses mains agrippaient ce qu'il y avait le plus proche à sa disposition. Son corps se cambrait comme s'il était possédé et il suait. Quelqu'un se précipita à son lit et lui hurla quelque chose. A moins qu'il ne rêve de ça. Ou alors tout était vrai. Il ne savait pas. Il devait se calmer, mais ça paraissait impossible. Il n'y arrivait pas. Il n'avait plus réagit comme ça depuis des mois. Et subitement, tout revenait. Sa voix suraiguë le réveilla lui-même et, bloqué dans un état d'hystérie, il vit Castiel, les traits déformés par la panique, qui tentait de le calmer. Il ne réfléchit pas et son premier réflexe fut de le repousser, par chance sans violence. Il faisait noir dans la pièce, et soudainement elle s'éclaira grâce à Castiel. L'ampoule l'éblouit et il dût cligner des yeux plusieurs fois avant de s'y habituer. Le réveil indiquait 3h du matin.

Il cria son nom sans réfléchir.

– CAS' !

Il crut se faire transpercer par le regard de son correspondant. Il avait froid. Très froid. Il se savait au bord de l'hystérie – non, il était hystérique – et totalement pathétique. Il venait de perdre toute sa fierté en quelques secondes, il s'était métamorphosé en un pauvre adolescent d'à peine dix-sept ans qui se raccrochait à ce qu'il pouvait, terrifié d'un traumatisme qui ressurgissait sans prévenir. Il était totalement sans-défense face à ses propres tourments.

Castiel se rapprocha de lui sans geste brusque et s'assit sur le bord de lit. Dean le laissa faire sans un mot. Ses mains tremblaient, Castiel tenta de le calmer en lui prenant les poignets – ou plutôt le plâtre pour la main gauche. Il s'obligea à reprendre une respiration régulière et à calmer les battements de son cœur.

Il n'imaginait pas ce que Cas' devait penser de lui, peut-être le prenait-il pour un fou, mais il s'en fichait pour le moment. Il devait juste reprendre contenance.

– Je suis là Dean. Calme-toi.

Le son de sa voix fut comme un remède. Apaisante, calme, et grisante. Il avait toujours aimé sa voix. Elle avait quelque chose de spécial. Il voulut parler mais sa bouche lui refusait cette liberté. Castiel passa sa main dans son dos et, malgré la transpiration dont il ne sembla absolument pas dégoûté, tenta de son mieux de le réconforter.

– Respire, expire. Respire, expire.

Il ne savait plus si la voix de Castiel était dans sa tête ou s'il lui parlait réellement. Qu'importe. Elle l'aidait.

– Lâche-toi si tu en ressens le besoin. Ne refoule pas.

A son ton, Dean comprit qu'il ne poserait pas de question. Il fixait le plafond. Il avait la sensation d'être complètement dingue. Peut-être qu'il l'était en réalité. Seulement il le cachait depuis bien longtemps.

Il se relâcha. La pression s'évacua en même temps qu'il soufflait ce nom, des larmes se mirent à ruisseler sur ses joues.

– Lisa, Lisa, Lisa, Lisa, Lisa...


	21. Please, don't tell me you did this

HELLO HI 83

Je sais je poste un vendredi comme je le devrais tous les vendredis, c'est un miracle. En vrai, c'est juste parce que je suis malade depuis hier, et qu'heureusement mon cerveau pas trop maltraité par ma grippe aujourd'hui m'a autorisée à me concentrer sur ce chapitre. Je vous préviens tout de suite, il ne sera pas aussi spectaculaire que les deux derniers hein XD A ce propos, je voudrais vous remercier, pour leurs reviews **Momiji**-sama (Lov yah you awesome beta que je maltraite *cœur*) **Nobodiie**, **DianeMoon**, **EmiliaMikaelova**, **noemiefrancia** et **brookedaviiis** *cœur sur vous* Vos commentaires sont magnifiques je ne pensais pas avoir de telles réactions. Je vous aime. Cette fic' n'existerait pas sans vous. Et à présent, si on se reconcentrait sur Sam ?

Bonne lecture~

* * *

**Please, don't tell me you did this**

* * *

Il ne faisait ni trop chaud, ni trop froid. Il y avait suffisamment de couvertures pour deux et la salle avait été assez aérée pour que l'atmosphère en paraisse pas trop lourde.

Sam n'avait pas faim, et n'avait pas trop mangé non plus. En fait, il n'avait pas vraiment beaucoup mangé, tout simplement.

En réalité, il n'avait juste pas faim et n'était pas fatigué le moins du monde. Pas fatigué, ou n'arrivait pas à dormir ? Il en savait pas vraiment. Si c'était une insomnie elle devrait bien passer. La fatigue viendrait à lui au bout d'un moment.

Mais il n'arrivait certainement pas à dormir, en réalité. Ça devait être justifié, non ?

A côté de lui, Gabriel remua un peu dans le lit. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent dans le noir, son cœur battit plus vite. Il n'osa pas se retourner. Il n'osa même plus prendre une respiration régulière. Son souffle s'était coupé tout seul, comme s'il se cachait et ne voulait pas qu'on le trouve.

Les minutes passèrent. Ses pensées allèrent du tout au tout. Il fit tout pour s'occuper l'esprit et ne pas réfléchir à sa journée. Il en avait besoin. Il songea à mettre au point sur un petit récapitulatif de sa vie. Juste pour faire un peu d'ordre en son lui intérieur.

Il excellait en cours, ça, c'était un bon point. Il pouvait atteindre de grandes études et trouver un bon métier qui pourrait le faire vivre sans aucune difficulté, il en était persuadé. Son frère n'était quant à lui qu'un gros fainéant qui ne se rendait pas compte qu'il était cependant bourré de talents. Dean avait aussi de grandes voies d'ouvertures, il fallait juste qu'il ouvre un peu les yeux de temps en temps. Il ne se faisait donc pas de soucis pour son aîné. Leur père menait sa vie de son côté, intervenant de temps à autres sur la-leur, de ce côté aussi, il n'y avait pas de soucis. Et avec un peu de chances, il trouverait peut-être quelqu'un qui le rendrait heureux pour le restant de ses jours. D'après Dean, il n'avait pas toujours été comme ça. En espérant qu'il retrouverait sa vraie joie de vivre un de ces quatre.

D'ailleurs Dean aussi devrait se trouver à nouveau une fille pour s'épanouir. Il voyait bien qu'il ne se sentait pas bien dans sa peau, actuellement. Peut-être qu'il devrait commencer à élaborer un plan et trouver quelqu'un qui pourrait lui correspondre.

Et puis évidemment, ces déductions et enchaînements de réflexions le ramenèrent à ses propres soucis. Où en était-il exactement ? Comment pouvait-il juger Dean alors que lui-même se trouvait dans l'une de ces panades les plus profondes ?

_« Notre existence est bien plus courte que ce que l'on croit. On peut rater toute occasion en pensant le contraire et en prenant trop notre temps. Après c'est trop tard et il n'y aura plus de nouvelle chance. C'est comme ça qu'on peut se la détruire peu à peu, la vie. »_

Sam se prit la tête entre les mains. Il entendait encore Gabriel prononcer ces paroles, d'un ton calme et posé. Et pourtant il aurait du plus faire attention. Être vigilant. Mieux l'observer. _Mais bon sang, comment aurait-il pu le deviner... ?_

Et lui comme un idiot il n'avait rien vu. Il aurait pu être aveugle que ça aurait été pareil. Et dire qu'_il pensait connaître Gabriel_. A présent, il ne savait plus du tout où il en était, et qui il était lui-même. Comment leur relation avait-elle pu déraper ainsi de cette manière ? Comment n'avait-il pu rien voir ? Comment ? Et depuis combien de temps ?

Sans doute que Gabriel n'était pas non plus la personne la plus facile à décrypter et à lire. Quoiqu'il arrive, il arrivait toujours à conserver la même attitude. Impossible de voir quand il était heureux, triste, mal ou bien. Il avait supposé qu'il n'avait pas de problèmes et que tout allait bien. Tout allait très bien.

L'image de la cicatrice qu'il avait perçue sur le corps de son correspondant le fit mentalement sursauter, comme pour le contrarier et lui démontrer qu'il avait tort. Okay. C'était officiel. Rien n'allait plus. Comment avaient-ils pu en arriver là ? Il se posait la question encore et encore, sous toutes ses formes dans tous les sens, mais il n'y avait rien à faire. Il n'arrivait pas à avaler tout ça. C'était trop gros. Et puis s'il s'était attendu à...

Ses lèvres s'étaient posées contre les siennes, et la pression était plus due à un ardant désir évident plutôt qu'à de la douceur romantique. Il se souvint de l'étrange sensation qu'il avait ressenti. Il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Il l'avait sur le bout de la langue ! Enfin ses lèvres n'étaient tout de même pas désagr- Holà ! Il se secoua la tête comme pour se remettre les idées en place. Il fallait qu'il prenne de la distance vis-à-vis de ce qu'il s'était passé. Il devait essayer de prendre une position neutre avant de faire quoique se soit et de blesser quelqu'un – Gabriel ici en l'occurrence.

Il songea aux mille et unes manières dont il aurait pu réagir. Gifler magistralement Gabriel comme le faisaient les filles dans les films. Le repousser d'un coup et lui hurler dessus. Ou le repousser et le fixer, choqué. Ou – dans une très peu probable option – répondre à son baiser (parce que quand même il embrassait bien, s'il n'avait pas été une garçon il aurait p- _STOP_). Il aurait aussi ne rien faire et arborer l'expression choquée du « qu'est-ce-qui-vient-juste-de-se-passer-là-je-ne-comprends-pas-cerveau-en-grève-veuillez-m'aider-s-v-p ».

D'accord, très bien. C'était la réaction qu'il avait eue. Peut-être pas la meilleure, mais c'était celle qui lui était venue naturellement. Cerveau court-circuité. Peut-être à tout jamais d'ailleurs.

En même temps il n'avait pas eu trop le choix. La poigne de Gabriel ne lui avait pas demandé son avis. Il avait été plaqué contre sa chaise, maintenu par les mains de Gabriel qui ne lâchaient pas son col, sa bouche sur... enfin... ses lèvres... heu... bref.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il eut envie de pleurer. Il ne savait plus où il était, ce qu'il faisait et surtout, qui il était. Qu'était-il supposé faire ? Comment devait-il réagir après ceci ? Gabriel lui avait épargné cela en s'éloignant après, hrm, l'avoir embrassé, et ne l'avait regardé que trois secondes tout au plus puis s'était éloigné en marchant dignement, comme si de rien n'était.

Mais une fois en bas, du haut de la terrasse, Sam l'avait vu s'enfuir en courant. Comme si ce n'était pas suffisant avec ses propres sentiments ébranlés, il se sentit mal. Alors qu'il n'avait rien fait lui ! Et, Dieu, lorsqu'il sortait de la douche avec la serviette autour de la taille depuis des mois ? Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il eut envie de se frapper la tête contre un mur. Promis, à l'avenir, il serait plus pudique. La serviette, plus jamais autour de la taille. Des épaules jusqu'aux genoux. Aaah mais quel abruti... !

Ses yeux s'humidifièrent. Il ne voulait pas que leur relation change. Il appréciait Gabriel. Vraiment. Mais ça ? Ça le dépassait. Il ne pouvait pas... enfin il n'était pas... Il pensait que... Il n'avait jamais eu de... AAAAH !

Et puis d'abord, pourquoi lui ? Hein ? Pourquoi pas, heu, son frère – quoique ça ça risquait pas d'arriver – mais, plutôt Garth ou Ash' ou n'importe qui ! Pourquoi lui ?

Il frissonna en se remémorant la scène pour la cent-et-unième fois. Sa force. Sa détermination. Ses sentiments. Sa surprise. Son courage. Son attitude choquée. Sa fuite. Son trouble. Sa tristesse.

Ses remords.

– Oh Gabriel, pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? murmura-t-il d'une voix bien plus empreinte de tristesse qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

Il tira un peu plus le drap sur lui.

Il voulait juste tout oublier.

Sam se recroquevilla et se prit les jambes entre les bras, en position fœtus.

Il voulait juste tout oublier...

* * *

Bip. Bip. Bip. Bip.

_BOM._

C'est ainsi que débuta leur vendredi matin. A la manière Deanesque. Heureusement, le réveil ne s'était pas brisé. C'était celui de l'hôtel et Sam n'avait pas tellement envie de le rembourser en cas de soucis. Il s'étira en se cambrant le dos et jeta un coup d'œil à son voisin.

Il s'était déjà levé et occupait la salle de bain. Sa place dans le lit n'était pas marquée par des plis ou quoique se soit. Comme s'il avait refait son lit pendant son sommeil.

… Ou comme s'il n'avait pas dormi du tout.

Les remords de la veille ressurgirent en une fraction de secondes et oppressèrent à nouveau son cœur sans aucune pitié. Il avait espéré ne plus se rappeler de rien pendant la nuit, c'était peine perdue. Et puis le Gabriel qui l'avait embrassé l'avait marqué. Sincèrement.

Après que Gabriel soit parti, il n'avait pas entreprit de le rattraper parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Il ne savait toujours pas quoi lui dire. En réalité, il était – même s'il en avait honte – plutôt content que se soit Gabriel qui soit parti. Si ça n'avait pas été lui, il l'aurait certainement fait. Au moins, là, il n'était responsable de rien – si ce n'était de ne pas avoir répondu instantanément à son acte, que se soit de manière positive ou négative. Il était lâche et il le savait.

– Gabe ?

Sa voix enrouée le surprit lui-même. Il tendit l'oreille dans l'attente d'une réponse, mais rien ne vint. S'inquiétant un peu, il le rejoignit.

– Gabe ? répéta-t-il.

Il nettoyait son peigne, sans un mot. Le voir soulagea un peu l'adolescent, même si ce sentiment ne fut que de courte durée. Il le fixa un instant, tandis que Gabriel agissait comme s'il n'était pas là. Il ne lui adressa même pas un regard.

– Gabriel ? Ça va ?

Question stupide, mais il ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre. Il se sentait mal. Et comme par magie – comme s'il venait enfin de se rendre compte de sa présence – Gabriel leva ses yeux sur lui.

Il était blanc comme un linge. Ses yeux reposaient sur d'énormes cernes qui rendit son regard doré bien plus effrayant qu'autre chose. Sam s'attendit à ce qu'il lui jette le peigne à la figure, qu'il ne lui adresse pas la parole ou même qu'il lui passe devant sans répondre, mais pas à ce sourire forcé – et pourtant qui aurait pu paraître potable s'il n'avait pas l'air si fatigué – et à cette expression enchantée qu'il savait si bien prendre.

– Hey Sammy. Bien dormi ?

Son front se plissa. Gabriel réagissait bien trop bizarrement. Il grimaça intérieurement.

– Gabe, je-

– On doit partir dans deux secondes, j'espère que t'es rapide, le bus va partir d'une minute à l'autre.

Était-il réellement en train d'agir comme s'il n'avait rien fait la veille ? Comme si tout était parfaitement normal entre eux ? Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de réagir, Gabriel avait déjà saisi ses affaires et claqué la porte.

* * *

Cette cinquième journée fut un véritable cauchemar.

Malgré les visites, les rencontres, les sorties, les pauses ou les randonnées organisées, Sam n'avait jamais pu approcher Gabriel. Dans le bus, il s'était assit loin derrière, où les places étaient toujours prises d'assaut, tandis qu'il ne récupérait que les places restantes. Au pique-nique, il s'était arrangé pour rester à l'écart le temps de tout avaler avant même que le repas n'ait commencé et passa le reste de son temps aux toilettes – où, encore une fois, il y avait énormément de monde. Pour le reste, il restait collé au guide ou bien disparaissait tout simplement – allait-il ailleurs sans se faire remarquer ou se confondait-il dans la foule ? Sam n'en avait aucune idée.

Il eut l'impression d'avoir été rejeté, tel un pestiféré maléfique, et que son existence lui était insupportable. Désemparé, il se rendit compte de ce qu'il lui avait fait subir la veille en l'évitant – sans vouloir vraiment l'éviter non plus – en fin de journée, après ce qu'il s'était passé au bar. C'était étrange, parce qu'il avait l'impression d'être coupable de quelque chose alors qu'il n'avait absolument rien fait. Il devrait être la personne qui évite et non pas celui qui agit comme si rien n'était !

D'un autre côté, il le comprenait. Enfin, pensait le comprendre. Peut-être avait-il besoin d'air ? De respirer un peu ? C'était possible. Mais ça commençait à le rendre fou. Et puis de toute façon, qu'est-ce qu'était un baiser, hein ? Si il faut il a juste déliré un moment, et c'est tombé sur lui. Gabriel n'avait aucune raison d'être tombé amoureux de lui, il n'avait vraiment rien pour lui. Il devait certainement juste vouloir être un peu tranquille. Oui, c'était mieux comme ça. Il était libre d'agir comme bon lui semble, ça ne pouvait pas leur faire de mal !

Sauf que le pire, c'était que Gabriel lui manquait.

* * *

Il ne pouvait pas lui échapper à l'hôtel. Ils dormaient dans la même chambre dans le même lit ! Enfin, heu, voilà, c'était juste une manière de dire qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se rater.

Il savait que toute la journée, sa pensée avait été de respecter la décision de son correspondant et de le laisser en paix, mais cette résolution avait dérapé en début de soirée. Ça le rendait fou de ne plus savoir comment se comporter, ce qu'il devait faire et surtout qui il était. Qui étaient-ils l'un pour l'autre ? Il voulait juste savoir. Mettre les choses au clair.

Sauf que Gabriel mettait du temps à revenir. Alors il commença à faire la chose la plus débile qu'un être humain puisse faire s'inventer des raisons. Ce qui ne fit qu'empirer la situation.

Parce que peut-être que Gabriel avait décidé de changer de chambres après une demande express, et que dès leur retour il prendrait ses valises pour laisser sa place à Lucifer. Peut-être qu'il attendait que Sam s'endorme pour rentrer et faire comme si de rien n'était. Peut-être qu'il s'était blessé d'une quelconque manière avant de revenir à l'hôtel. Peut-être qu'il s'était fait renverser par une voiture. Peut-être qu'il s'était suicidé. Peut-être qu'il était mort.

Sam commençait à s'arracher les cheveux lorsque la porte s'ouvrit. Sur Gabriel.

Sa respiration se coupa instantanément. Il accusa le coup. Gabriel était là. Et il le fixait pour la première fois depuis cette après-midi comme s'il le considérait enfin. Différents sentiments s'insinuèrent en lui. Soulagement. Joie. Stress. Peur. Au lieu de s'imaginer ce qui avait pu retarder Gabriel, il aurait du songer à ce qu'il voulait lui dire. S'il lui ressortait le coup du « Je t'apprécie, mais restons juste amis » il se pendrait lui-même. Il détestait ce style de réponses pour l'avoir déjà vécu.

– Content de te revoir, Gabe ! lança-t-il avec un peu trop d'entrain.

Il haussa un sourcil, sa bouche se crispa. Bien, au moins il réagissait. C'était le principal, non ?

– Heu, ça allait, ta journée ?

Il vit les rides de son front s'accentuer et regretta aussitôt ses paroles. Mais d'un autre côté, qu'était-il censé dire, exactement, hein ? Il n'avait pas un manuel du « Comment-réagir-face-à-une-personne-du-même-sexe-que-le-vôtre-(ou même une personne tout court)-lorsqu'elle-vous-embrasse-un-peu-trop-passionnement-en-dix-leçons ».

– Et toi ?

Magnifique. Non seulement il ne répondait qu'une fois sur deux, mais en plus lorsqu'il le faisait, ce n'était que pour relancer une autre question à une autre. Il ne lui facilitait tellement pas la tâche. S'il ne devenait pas fou avant la fin de la semaine, il exigerait une coupe et un diplôme de l'adolescent le plus raisonné de la région.

– Ça aurait été plus sympa si on avait été ensemble.

Autrement dit « J'aurai préféré que tu ne m'évites pas durant les dernières vingt-quatre heures c'est mauvais pour ma santé mentale de déduction merci ».

Gabriel tiqua.

– Je vais aller prendre ma douche, lança-t-il.

Prenait-il réellement la fuite ? Ce type allait le rendre dingue. Il n'était pas supposé être la personne qui le pousse à discuter, c'était lui qui devrait lui expliquer ce bordel et l'obliger à écouter !

– Non attends Gabe.

Il se figea mais ne se retourna pas.

– Je sais que tu m'évites, mais ce n'est pas une solution.

Son cœur se mit à battre plus rapidement. A moins que ça ne soit juste dans sa tête. Il se rapprocha de son correspondant et le tira par l'épaule pour s'assurer qu'il ne l'ignore pas – pas une fois de plus.

– Gabe, j'ai besoin de parler de...

Le visage de Gabriel se mit à pâlir au point d'en devenir quasi-blanc. Il recula d'un petit pas et Sam écarquilla les yeux. On aurait dit qu'il venait de lui annoncer la mort de sa famille. Il tenta de se reprendre.

– Je... Il faut qu'on...

Il recula encore d'un petit pas. Il n'allait tout de même pas... Son regard alla de Gabriel à la porte, et de la porte à Gabriel. Il n'allait tout de même pas s'enfuir ? Par mesure de sécurité, il se mit en plein dans son passage en un pas. Comme quoi avoir de grandes jambes n'était pas de trop.

Il vit sa pomme d'Adam déglutir et se sentit mal. Peut-être que ce qu'il faisait n'était pas une bonne idée. Mais il ne pouvait pas reculer. Plus maintenant.

– Tu... sais certainement de quoi je parle, hein ?

– Sam, je... dit-il d'une voix rauque et enrouée.

_J'ai besoin de savoir Gabe._

– Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

C'était sorti d'un coup, avec une détermination qu'il ne s'était pas soupçonné lui-même.

Gabriel baissa la tête, abattu. Ses yeux s'assombrirent. Ses mains, moites, se frottaient l'une contre l'autre, ses doigts se craquaient entre eux et il se mit à balancer son poids d'un pied sur l'autre.

– Ça s'pourrait.

Sam se laissa tomber sur le lit. Ok. Il s'y attendait. On embrasse pas quelqu'un comme ça parce qu'on a envie – sauf si cette envie est amoureuse. Mais se l'entendre dire à voix haute ? C'était autre chose. Et puis « ça s'pourrait » ? C'était affreusement ridicule. Une gigantesque blague.

– Pourquoi ?

Les yeux de Gabriel parurent s'allumer.

– Comment ça « pourquoi » ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, « pourquoi » ? Tu crois que l'amour a toujours été un plan mathématique basé sur la logique qu'il est possible d'expliquer ?

Son expression avait prit une toute autre image. Sam eut la pensée absurde d'avoir réveillé _le_ Gabriel.

– Je ne sais pas, j'en sais rien Sam ! Tout ce que je pourrais te dire ne servirait à rien, tu le sais déjà ! Et moi – et moi, je ne suis qu'un putain d'abruti pour avoir fait ça ! J'ai tout brisé ! J'ai tout gâché, comme à mon habitude, pour changer. Je suis toujours là, au milieu, paumé, et je me plante. Je sais pas ce qui m'est passé par la tête, mais ce que j'ai fait s'est fait. Je ne pourrais pas revenir en arrière. Et puis tu sais quoi ? (Sa voix dévia légèrement dans les aiguës.) Même si je pouvais, je ne changerais rien. Parce que j'ai aimé ça. Parce que je t'aime et que j'ai l'impression que quoiqu'on fasse, je ne pourrais jamais rien y faire. Ce n'est pas ta faute, c'est moi. Je suis juste pas normal. Je devrais pas être comme ça, j'en ai conscience. On me l'a répété toute ma vie. Je leur avais promis que je ferai des efforts – mais j'en tiens pas compte pour finir. Je suis juste comme ça. Rien ne pourra changer. J'aurai dû m'en douter. Tu es un poison, Sam Winchester. Tu as sournoisement insinué des sentiments en moi à ton égard, et ça n'a pas raté. Je me suis attaché à toi comme à une bouée de secours, parce que tu es celui qui tous les jours me montre que la vie est belle et qui me rend le sourire. Tu es la plus chose qui ait pu arriver dans ma vie. Et pourtant je n'aurai jamais cru ressentir ça un jour. J'ai besoin de toi, et rien que cette journée éloigné de toi était un vrai calvaire. Nombre de fois où j'ai dû me retenir de venir te voir et de faire comme si tout allait bien.

– Mais alors pourquoi tu n'es pas venu ?!

Il avait crié, sans le vouloir. Il s'en foutait de tout ce que venait de lui dire Gabriel. Il s'en foutait de tout. Il voulait juste rester avec lui. Et maintenant, il lui annonçait qu'il aurait voulu être avec lui aussi ? Ça ne tournait décidément plus rond dans leurs têtes.

– Parce que j'avais peur ! Tu allais – tu vas me rejeter ! Tu vas me regarder comme tous les autres, avec cette mine de dégoût, me jugeant avec tellement de haine ! Tu étais mon meilleur ami et j'ai juste tout détruit. Plus jamais notre relation ne sera pareil.

Sam se sentit terriblement mal. Il aurait voulu lui assurer que non, que rien n'avait changé, que rien ne changerait jamais, mais il savait qu'il n'en penserait pas un mot. Même avec la meilleure volonté du monde, ils ne pourraient plus jamais se considérer sans aucune gêne comme de très bons amis. Il aurait voulu lui dire que ça n'avait pas d'importance et qu'il ne le jugerait pas, mais Gabriel ne paraissait pas être au temps de l'écoute.

A l'évidence, il conservait ces sentiments secrètement en lui depuis des mois.

– J'avais juste besoin de toi, et même aujourd'hui alors que je te trahis, tu es encore là pour moi. Comment est-ce que je peux te mériter ? Comment ai-je pu t'infliger ça ? Tu es plus jeune que moi ! Tu... tu...

Sam l'interrompit en l'enlaçant. Gabriel se figea dans ses bras un temps, puis étreignit également l'adolescent. Il tremblait. Ses yeux étaient humides. Il se trouvait pathétique. Il se haïssait.

Sam n'avait pas eu énormément de câlins dans sa vie. Cette soudaine tendresse qu'il exprimait le surprit. Le corps de Gabriel était chaud. Doux. La prise de ses mains dans son dos était affreusement réconfortante et agréable. Son souffle dans l'épaule le fit frissonner. Le tout rendait l'instant irréel. Il n'avait pas l'impression d'être lui-même.

Ce fût Gabriel qui s'écarta en premier. Un froid passa immédiatement entre eux. Sam se força à reprendre contenance. Il avait l'impression d'avoir perdu quelque chose lorsque Gabriel s'était éloigné de lui. Il ressentait l'envie d'être à nouveau dans ses bras et cette pensée le perturba au plus au point.

Il pouvait comprendre que Gabriel était gay, mais il ne l'était pas.

– Gabe, je suis désolé. Je veux juste que tu comprennes que, quoiqu'il arrive, je suis toujours là pour toi. Tu l'as vu toi-même. C'est juste...

Il allait le dire, et il n'y aurait pas de retour en arrière possible.

– C'est juste pas réciproque.

* * *

Voilà.

C'était dit.

Il vit le pauvre sourire de Gabriel qui se dessina sur son visage et qui se montrait bien trop faux pour lui, ainsi que sa triste expression qui démontrait un évident « je le savais ». Sam se mordit la lèvre, puis s'éloigna discrètement de lui. Il y avait quelque chose de pas normal qui bouillonnait en lui. C'est pourquoi il avait _besoin_ de prendre ses distances _physiquement._

– Mais je t'apprécie énormément. Tu es quelqu'un d'important pour moi. Toi aussi tu as changé ma vie, si on peut dire. En même temps, avec ton caractère à subir tous les jours, ça serait difficile de ne pas la voir changer, ma vie ! Mais tu es quelqu'un de génial. Ne l'oublie pas. Jamais. Et sache que tu vaux mieux que ce que tu crois. Ne laisse pas le jugement des autres t'affecter, parce qu'ils n'en valent pas la peine. Ils ne comprennent rien à rien. Et tu sais quoi ? Tu n'es pas anormal. Tu es parfaitement normal, au contraire. Alors ne repense plus jamais à ce genre de choses, sinon tu auras affaire à moi.

Gabriel se rapprocha de Sam, dont le cœur rata un mouvement. Il retint automatiquement son souffle.

– Merci, Sammy.

Il lui serra la main, puis se coucha.

Sans prendre sa douche ou se changer.


	22. Let's do something

Oh mon Dieu je poste un vendredi - so raaare /BOM/ Je me répète, je sais, mais je vous aime. Vos reviews sont un véritable bonheur. Merci à vous. Ensuite, je dois vous dire deux choses ; la première, c'est que ce chapitre is too freaking long et que ça m'a prit beaucoup de temps 83 La deuxième, c'est que justement, écrire, ça prend du temps. Et les semaines à venir vont être dures parce que mes profs ont chargé niveau devoirs type bac, et par conséquent je peux pas m'avancer sur le chapitre 23 ce week-end ni dans la semaine ou le prochain. Avec un peu de chances, je pourrai écrire dans la deuxième semaine. Mais si je vois le temps et l'occasion se présenter, je peux vous assurer que j'écrirai pour vous apporter une suite le plus vite possible !

Merci pour votre attention et vos messages *cœur sur vous* A présent, chapitre Dean et bonne lecture !

* * *

**Let's do something**

* * *

Castiel avait refusé d'aller au lycée après la crise de Dean. Celui-ci s'en était rendu compte en se réveillant vers dix heures du matin. Son correspondant préparait tranquillement le petit déjeuner dans la cuisine en sifflotant comme s'il prenait de soudaines vacances improvisées.

– Cas', qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? lui avait-il demandé, surpris.

– Je te cuisine ton petit déjeuner Dean, pourquoi ?

Dean l'avait fixa en clignant des yeux comme s'il était un alien couvert de piercings en tutu rose et trench-coat. Ce qui donnait une image plutôt effrayante à vrai dire.

– Non mais je veux dire, tu- tu sèches les cours ?!

– Techniquement, je reste pour soigner un ami après traumatisme dû à une agression physique et verbale il y a quelques jours. On peut aussi dire que je sèche, mais c'est moins beau. Et puis si j'avais su que le lycée comprendrait mieux, j'aurai séché avant.

Il écarquilla des yeux. Cas' allait-il bien ? Ratait-il vraiment ses heures de cours pour lui ? Lui qu'il pensait être l'élève le plus sérieux du monde ? S'il devait d'ailleurs l'assimiler à un personnage fictif, il serait Hermione dans _Harry Potter_. Bien que plus discret que Hermione – il ne levait pas la main en cours à tout bout de champs lui, ce qui était fort agréable parce qu'il pouvait bien comprendre l'agacement de Ron vis-à-vis de sa future petite-amie – Castiel était trop studieux pour lui.

D'où son choc.

– Cas', sèche pas pour moi, ça n'en vaut pas la peine... Je peux me débrouiller seul.

Son correspondant haussa un sourcil, sceptique.

– Ah oui ? Pour te laisser encore ''larver'' devant la télé toute la sainte journée ? Te voir bouffer des boîtes de conserves les unes toutes aussi dégueulasses que les autres – oui parce que désolé, tous ces trucs chimiques sont pas géniaux Sam a pas tord. Et après ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit ? Non je ne crois pas, non.

Dean venait de se réveiller il n'y avait pas deux minutes. Ce fut donc tout naturel que de ne pas comprendre de suite un traître mot de ce qu'il venait et d'avaler son morceau de pain de travers alors que Castiel lui parlait. Comment ça « Après ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit » ?! Que- qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé entre lui et Cas' cette nuit ? Qu'insinuait-i-

Oh. Il se souvint subitement. Et se sentit soulagé. Très. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se rappelle exactement de cette nuit et de sa crise. Putain de merde. Il s'en voulut, et pria pour que Cas' ne lui fasse plus aucune autre remarque à ce propos ou ne pose de questions. A moins que ce ne soit lui qui aborde le sujet, il ne tenait pas à en parler.

Castiel remarqua son étouffement et s'approcha pour lui taper dans le dos – comme si cette stupide « aide » allait actuellement l'aider, il ne faisait que s'étouffer un peu plus quand on lui faisait ça.

– Tu ne meurs pas encore, hein ?

– Heu, ouais, ouais... Merci. Et pour le p'tit déj'.

Punaise. Pour être poli. Cas' avait tellement changé cette semaine. Ou alors il avait tellement découvert de lui. Il ne savait plus trop. Mais il n'avait jamais encore vu Cas' de cette manière. C'était étrange. O.K, excessivement bizarre. Mais pas gênant. Il aimait bien aussi cette facette.

– Du coup tu as prévu quoi ?

– D'abord, fini ça. Ensuite, on verra.

Il s'installa et déjeuna avec lui. Durant tout le repas, Dean ne put s'empêcher de lui jeter des coups d'œils en douce. Il ne s'était pas rasé depuis qu'il avait été à l'hôpital ce qui lui donnait une nouvelle allure. Cependant il n'avait pas encore décidé de se passer de son habituelle cravate bleue foncé, chemise blanche et trench-coat. Tant mieux. Il aimait son style. Ses cheveux étaient encore en bataille, renforçant son petit air rebelle – tiens d'ailleurs depuis quand en avait-il un, d'air rebelle ? Ses yeux bleus eux restaient les mêmes. Lumineux, profonds, fascinants.

Et pourtant avait vraiment la sensation d'avoir devant lui un Cas' métamorphosé.

Une fois le petit déjeuner terminé, Castiel s'occupa de tout ranger et ordonna à Dean de l'attendre dans le salon. Celui-ci, quoiqu'un peu perturbé – depuis aussi longtemps qu'il s'en souvienne, soit toujours, ça avait été à lui de s'occuper des tâches ménagères pour s'occuper de son petit frère, que leur père soit là ou pas – obéit. Le Cas'-métamorphosé n'admettait pas de refus.

– En premier lieu, lui expliqua-t-il, il faut que tu rattrapes les cours. Je sais que c'est pas un truc sur lequel tu gères vraiment, mais avoue que tu ne t'es jamais dit que ça pouvait être autre chose qu'une contrainte.

Dean le fixa. Castiel était définitivement un martien. Devoirs = contrainte. Ça ne faisait pas un pli. Tout le monde savait ça. Sauf Hermione Granger. Il le savait. Cas' devait être sa réincarnation ou avoir du moins un lien parenté avec elle.

– … Ne me regarde pas comme ça, je suis sérieux. Des fois, quand je vous vois, toi et Sam, je me demande si vous êtes vraiment frères.

– Je te rassure, je me pose aussi la question. Ils ont dû se tromper et l'échanger à l'hôpital.

– Quoiqu'il en soit, tu n'y échapperas pas. Et puis, sérieusement, t'as vu tes notes en langue ? Tu peux pas continuer comme ça.

– Tu fouilles mon bulletin ou quoi ?

Castiel se massa l'arrête du nez.

– De un, nous sommes à côté en cours, donc quand on rend les contrôles, je les vois. De deux, je te rappelle que Crowley se fait toujours un plaisir d'énumérer tes résultats à la classe.

Il grimaça.

– Donc, si tu veux clouer le bec à Crowley, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire. Autrement dit, tu n'y échapperas pas.

– Génial. Je peux enfin profiter de quelques jours de « je-fous-rien » et on m'offre des cours particuliers à domicile.

– Et gratuit.

– Splendide. Bonheur intergalactique.

– Ensuite, tu vas prendre l'air. Parce que la dernière fois que tu étais dehors, c'était le jour de départ de Sam et...

– Quand je suis sorti de l'hôpital pour rentrer aussi.

– J'appelle pas ça « prendre l'air » que de rentrer et ressortir d'une voiture, Dean.

– C'est pas une voiture, c'est l'Impala.

Il avait l'impression de se comporter comme un gamin, mais il s'amusait follement à charrier Castiel. Ça lui faisait du bien. Comme si ses problèmes s'envolaient au loin.

– Bref. Ensuite, tu choisis.

– Je choisis ?

– Tu fais ce que tu veux.

– Y compris manger des boîtes de conserves dégueulasses et larver devant la télé ?

Le sourire de Castiel se figea.

– … Ce que tu veux.

Il était hilarant. Il fallait l'avouer. Il ne s'en rendait certainement pas compte, mais il l'était vraiment. Et pourtant, après ce qu'il venait de se passer la nuit précédente, tout devrait être tendu. Normalement, il aurait pris ses distances. Il aurait passé sa journée dans son coin. Il aurait passé son temps à ressasser ce qu'il s'était passé. Enfin, normalement, il ne se serait même pas rendormi. Et certainement pas pour autant d'heures.

– Ok, alors un ciné.

– Tu ne peux pas te passer d'un écran, hein ?

– Les personnes âgées te diront « C'est la nouvelle génération... »

– Je suis de cette génération, je ne passe pas ma vie sur-

– Ah mais ça, Cas', c'est juste parce que t'es Cas' justement. T'es pas comme tout le monde.

– Si tu veux. Quoiqu'il en soit, même si on allait au ciné, ça serait pour quoi ?

– Qu'est-ce que tu aimes ?

– Tout, je dirai.

– Bah, au moins toi t'es pas compliqué. On regarde ça après « avoir pris l'air » (d'ailleurs ça veut rien dire cette expression) ?

– Comme tu veux.

C'était pas comme s'il était pressé de commencer les devoirs, mais il n'avait pas envie d'y passer non plus cent-sept ans. Mais ils y passèrent quand même pas mal de temps – plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Et il se surprit à penser que la patience de Castiel était digne de celle d'un ange – comparaison oh combien superflue puisqu'il n'avait aucune idée de l'étendue de la patience de ceux-ci. Enfin bref, il admirait sa détermination et sa patience. Sam avait abandonné son cas depuis longtemps. En même temps, il ne l'avait jamais laissé approché de ses devoirs sous menace de brûler les siens.

Menace par ailleurs efficace.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent de ces études, sa tête lui paraissait lourde, mais louuuurde... Trop d'informations. La prochaine fois, il écouterait peut-être plus en cours et gribouillerait moins sur ces cours. Juste pour éviter de se reprendre un Castiel en guise de professeur particulier. Une fois, mais pas deux. Même si, en fin de compte, il avait bien avancé.

Ils prirent une pause en allant manger au restaurant.

Dean ne s'y attendait absolument pas. Castiel non plus d'ailleurs. Ils avaient décidé ça tous les deux, comme ça. Pour célébrer son rétablissement, son boulot et leur amitié, sans doute. Bon, peut-être surtout parce qu'il n'y avait plus grand chose à manger aussi chez eux et qu'ils avaient la flemme de faire les courses.

Ils en choisirent un dans le centre, mais pas totalement au centre-centre, histoire d'éviter les grandes foules, les gens qui passent et qui vous reconnaissent alors qu'on a juste envie d'être tranquilles, et les bousculades pour trouver des places où s'asseoir, sans parler des trois heures d'attente à compter juste pour passer une commande.

Comme il fallait s'y attendre, doté d'une terrifiante habitude d'alimentation raffinée, Dean commanda un hamburger – ou du moins un aliment dans ce genre – suivit par Cas' qui semblait plutôt apprécier ce met. Le dessert fut évidemment conclu par une tarte aux pommes.

– Elle est délicieuse, remarqua Castiel.

– L'une des meilleures de la région, approuva Dean. Sinon, je suppose que tu ne veux pas rentrer de suite ?

– Il faut que tu t'aères.

– On est sur la terrasse d'un restaurant, là. Je m'aère !

– Aah, Dean, soupira-t-il. Tu sais ce que je veux dire.

– Est-ce que par hasard mon frère et toi ne vous êtes pas ligués contre moi pendant que je regardais ailleurs ?

– Si c'était le cas, tu aurais été obligé de manger une salade en guise de repas à midi.

– … Un point pour toi, capitula-t-il.

Il reçut dans la journée quelques SMS de la part de ses amis s'informant de son rétablissement et demandant quand est-ce qu'ils pourraient lui rendre visite, ce qui le fit sourire. On ne s'était jamais vraiment inquiété pour lui auparavant.

– Oh, Cas', je voulais savoir...

L'adolescent s'était mis à rêvasser pendant que Dean consultait son téléphone. A l'appel de son nom, il tourna la tête vers lui.

– Oui ?

– Tu as bien... enfin... réussi à te rendormir cette nuit ?

L'étonnement se lut sur son visage. Mais Dean avait besoin de savoir. Il s'était occupé de lui toute la journée – et même s'ils déjeunaient à quinze heure, ce qui était un peu tard (il aurait pu demander avant) – il voulait se renseigner.

– Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, le rassura-t-il d'un grand sourire.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'une part de lui voulut parler à Cas' de sa vie privée. De ce qu'il avait vécu pour qu'il puisse être marqué de cette manière. Seulement le lieu et le moment ne parurent pas être en sa faveur puisque le serveur s'approcha en leur demandant s'ils avaient apprécié le repas. Mais pour la première fois de sa vie, il eut envie de se confier à quelqu'un sans s'en sentir forcément obligé.

* * *

Étonnamment, Castiel avait raison. Mais Dean aurait détesté l'admettre – c'était dans sa nature. Alors il ne dit rien. Cette promenade en plein air lui fit un bien fou. Il sentait la tension se détendre et sa vie lui parut nettement moins floue et grisâtre ici, marchant dans le grand parc où l'hiver avait frappé depuis longtemps, ensevelis sous la neige. Le soleil resplendissait de toute sa splendeur dans le ciel, en parfait souverain. Le tout donnait une impression de magie féerique. L'ultime touche finale du parfait cliché se finissait sur les minuscules flocons de neiges qui flottaient plus qu'ils ne tombaient autour d'eux.

Une opposition radicale aux sombres rues boueuses de son quartier. Aux coups de poings et violences engendrées. Aux hurlements stridents de l'ambulance dans les rues. Aux cris des infirmiers et docteurs dans l'hôpital, surchargés. Aux couleurs fades et maladives du bâtiment. Aux faces de patients dépressives et aux pensés suicidaires. Aux souvenirs brusques qu'il n'aurait jamais cru voir revenir à la surface. Du moins pas sous forme de rêve.

Merci Castiel.

– Bon alors, raconte-moi, Cas', dit-il. Comment c'était cette semaine pour toi ?

– Tu veux dire, hormis le fait que mon correspondant soit un vrai idiot, ce qu'il n'assume même pas ? répondit-il, moqueur. J'ai pu m'occuper de Phoenix – parce qu'il avait pas mal été délaissé dernièrement avec le voyage de Sam à préparer et tout – et quoique tu puisses dire ce chat est génial.

– Cas', lâcha Dean en passant sur le « vrai idiot qui ne s'assume même pas », tu aimes les chats en général. Je hais les chats en général. C'est pas ma faute, conclut-il en levant le pouce.

– Une allergie ne peut pas t'empêcher d'aimer. C'est pas parce qu'il y a un petit détail gênant que tu prendrais comme un défaut que tu dois tout de suite refuser de voir plus loin que le bout de ton nez et ne pas apprécier.

Dean fronça des sourcils. Ils parlaient toujours du chat, là ? Il grogna. On voyait bien que c'était pas lui qui éternuait à chaque fois qu'il s'approchait de cette maudite bestiole !

– Mais merci de te retenir de l'accepter chez toi et de ne pas le virer à coups de pieds dès que tu le vois.

Oh. Il s'était donc rendu compte qu'il se retenait beaucoup de faire ça ?

– En même temps, je suis conscient que toi et Sam me tomberaient dessus pour ça, et même Gabriel tiens, juste pour s'amuser un peu.

Castiel ne répondit que par un sourire entendu. Oui Gabriel était parfaitement capable de ce genre de choses. Lui, tant qu'on ne touchait pas à ses confiseries, tout allait bien.

– A propos, tu as des nouvelles de Sam ou Gabriel ?

Cas' secoua la tête dans la négative.

– Non, mais s'il y avait eu un quelconque problème, on aurait été prévenu.

– Mais ils ne devraient pas avoir un téléphone commun pour que tout le monde puisse parler à sa famille une fois dans la semaine ? Insista-t-il.

– Apparemment ils l'auraient justement oublié. Et puis, Dean, laisse couler ! On dirait sa mère, Sam peut se débrouiller tu sais. On ne va pas le manger.

– Mouais, marmonna-t-il.

Leur discussion reprit sans jamais s'arrêter plus de quelques secondes, chacun s'exprimant et s'écoutant tour à tour. Dean se sentait alors parfaitement heureux.

– Bon alors ce cinéma ?

– Plus de cinéma.

Dean s'était tranquillement installé sur le canapé, allongeant ses jambes sur la petite table en face, et s'enfonça un peu plus confortablement dans les oreillers. Castiel remarqua l'expression sereine qui éclairait son visage. Il pourrait presque croire qu'il se portait mieux maintenant pour la première fois depuis qu'il le connaissait, même dans leurs premiers jours de rencontre. Il lui fit signe de s'asseoir à côté de lui.

– Comment ça « plus de cinéma » ? Je croyais que tu voulais y aller.

– Comme quoi, on peut toujours changer d'avis Cas' !

Le jeune homme soupira.

– Bien, alors on fait quoi ?

– On peut aussi bien regarder un film ici en dévorant une pizza.

– Dean, on a mangé il n'y a même pas pas...

– 5h. C'est long 5h. J'ai faim moi. Et puis je te raconte pas la nourriture de l'hôpital. Indigeste. Meilleur régime du monde : on a rien envie de manger.

– Ok, ok. J'ai compris.

– Une préférence de pizza ?

– Aucune idée. La Printanière. Ou celle avec l'ananas. Ou chèvre. Ou tomate.

– Hey, j'ai beau être affamé, je pourrais pas avaler quatre pizzas entières non plus.

– J'ai dit « ou », se moqua Castiel.

– Va pour la Printanière. Et l'ananas ? D'où tu sors une pizza pareille toi ? Une pizza à _l'ananas_. Pourquoi pas à la pastèque et au melon tant qu'on y est ?

– Je ne t'oblige à rien ! C'est Gabriel qui la prend généralement, avec une autre au miel. Délicieuse par ailleurs.

– … Vous êtes sûrs que vous êtes humains ? (Il grimaça.) Du miel ?

Castiel s'esclaffa devant la mine ridicule qu'il affichait tandis qu'il appelait le livreur de pizza pour sa commande en tentant de s'expliquer pour la pizza à l'ananas. Une fois ceci fait – ce qui ne fut pas une partie de plaisir, puisque apparemment celui qui avait répondu était un nouveau stagiaire qui ne savait absolument pas de quoi il parlait et qu'il lui fallait le nom de la pizza sinon il ne pouvait répondre de rien etc – Castiel demanda à Dean de choisir le film.

– Et pourquoi _je_ choisirai ?

– Ne me dis pas que c'est comme si tu n'avais pas vraiment envie de choisir, Dean.

– Tu me laisses le libre choix ? Tu vas le regretter. Sam ne prend jamais ce risque – de toute façon je ne lui laisse jamais le choix non plus.

– J'ai choisi le meilleur : la pizza. Il faut bien être un peu gentil dans la vie, non ?

– Parfait. Un western alors.

– Un western ?

– « Il était une fois dans l'Ouest », tu connais ? La base de la base.

– Absolument pas.

– Génial.

– De quoi ça parle ? interrogea Cas' tandis que Dean insérait déjà le DVD dans le lecteur média.

– Tu connais déjà le béaba de la Conquête de l'Ouest et de la ruée vers l'or ? C'est basé dessus. Avec les chemins de fers en construction, les batailles contre les Indiens (en option selon les films), les ranchs, les cow-boys, les saloons et les duels, plus la musique de Ennio Morricone en bonus ! C'est l'histoire d'une veuve, d'un aventurier sans scrupules et de quelques hors-la-lois par-ci par-là. Je vais pas te spoiler le reste, mais l'Harmonica – oui chut on l'appelle comme ça – est génial.

Castiel laissa échapper un petit rire.

– On dirait Charlie quand elle parle du _Seigneur des Anneaux_ ou même Chuck avec le _Labyrinthe _!

– Chhht, ça va commencer !

Le jeune homme lui jeta un coup d'œil, amusé par son comportement. Ils s'installèrent plus confortablement dans le canapé et se tinrent chaud l'un à côté de l'autre séparés par des oreilles qu'ils avaient ramenés et un drap pour deux. Phoenix se joignit à eux et se lova dans les bras de Cas' tout du long. Pas fou le chat.

La séance fut très agréable. Hormis l'instant où Dean était devenu dingue parce que le livreur de pizza sonnait au moment où il y avait le plus de suspens – mais c'était toujours le moment où il y a le plus de suspens dans un western avec Dean – et s'était levé en se plaignant que, maintenant en plus, il avait froid, tout avait été parfait. N'ayant jamais profité de ce genre de production cinématographique auparavant, ça avait été une très bonne expérience.

Et puis surtout, la première agréable depuis ce qui lui paraissait être une éternité.

Les deux adolescents s'étirèrent sur le canapé avec une envie de sommeil frappante à la fin du film. Castiel se roula en boule dans les draps avec Phoenix tandis que Dean, apparemment en super forme, n'arrêtait pas de ressasser les scènes du film qui l'avaient le plus marqué. On lui aurait dit que c'était la première fois que son correspondant le voyait qu'il l'aurait bien volontiers cru.

– Et quand on découvre d'où l'Harmonica tient son nom et les raisons de sa revanche ! Le pire c'est le « duel » avec Frank et ce qu'il lui fait. C'est tellement bad-ass ! Tu trouves pas ?

Castiel grogna un presque inaudible « hmm » en s'enfonçant la tête dans l'oreiller. Il se sentait tellement fatigué.

– Cas' ?

– Dean ?

– Tu vas pouvoir te lever jusqu'à la chambre ? dit-il en riant, avant de se rendre compte deux secondes plus tard que cette phrase, dans un autre contexte, semblait très suspicieuse.

– On peut dormir ici ?

Dean haussa un sourcil. « On » ? Il passait son temps à remuer dans son lit. La nuit finirait en bataille de coups de pieds pour la place et la couverture tirée d'un côté ou de l'autre. D'autant plus qu'avec le retour de ce genre de cauchemars hier, il ne se faisait pas confiance. Il pourrait lui faire mal.

– C'est pas aussi canapé lit ?

– Disons qu'en manipulant par-ci par-là c'est un très très grand canapé. Mais pas canapé-lit.

– Parfait. C'est plus confortable alors.

… Sa logique le dépassait.

– Tu veux dormir là ? Vraiment ?

– Je ne voudrais pas réveiller le chat.

– Bien sûr. Le chat. Dis plutôt que tu n'as pas la foi.

– Oui. Et pour ta gouverne, je suis chrétien.

– Et alors ?

– J'ai la foi.

– Cas', c'est une expression. Vous l'avez pas chez vous ?

Il secoua la tête dans la négative.

– Ok, très bien. Tu veux que je t'apporte plus de draps ?

– J'ai suffisamment chaud, merci. Tu vas où ?

– Ben, dans ma chambre. Même si c'est grand, on va se gêner.

– Tu sais ça me dérange pas, ça fait soirée pyjama. J'en faisais avec mes cousins quand j'étais petit, dit-il en souriant.

Dean hésita.

– Et au moins, je serai là pour toi si ça va pas cette nuit.

Il se sentit encore plus mal-à-l'aise. Il pourrait prétexter que Phoenix le dérangeait mais il exagérerait. D'un certain côté, il n'avait pas envie de rester juste être dans sa chambre – tel une grand-mère bien accrochée à ses habitudes quotidiennes – mais d'un autre, c'était aussi l'occasion de remercier encore une fois Castiel pour tout ce qu'il avait fait pour lui.

Alors il abdiqua.

– Très bien.

– On dirait que tu viens d'accepter une sentence à mort.

– Mais nan ! Bouge pas, je vais chercher des draps quand même. (Il en tira d'une armoire dans un coin en galérant un peu avec son plâtre.) Tiens. Voilà. Là. Bouge pas.

Cinq minutes plus tard, la pièce fut plongée dans un silence profond. Dean observait le plafond dans le noir tandis que Castiel caressait doucement Phoenix qui dormait – ce qui était rare, la nuit, pour un chat.

Dean serra des dents. Castiel était crevé, mais ne dormait pas. Ils étaient tous les deux seuls. Bien plus proches – c'était le cas de le dire – qu'à l'ordinaire. Il devait en profiter. C'était sa chance. Il savait que plus tard, son courage prendrait à nouveau la fuite et qu'il ne lui expliquerait jamais rien.

Il inspira lentement et sentit Castiel s'arrêter dans son geste. Il devait l'avoir remarqué.

– Lisa était la fille la plus importante de ma vie, souffla-t-il.

– Dean, je ne t'ai pas demandé d'en parler. Ne te force pas.

– Mais tu meurs d'envie de savoir. Et c'est compréhensible.

– Je... Je suis ton ami. Si tu penses que c'est une bonne chose de te confier, vas-y. Mais réfléchis-y avant.

– J'ai réfléchi. Et nous savons tous les deux que ça serait pire de continuer comme ça en conservant cet état de mutisme comme pour un sujet tabou. On va prendre par automatisme des gants l'un envers l'autre par sentiment d'obligation. J'ai pas envie de ça.

– Je t'écoute.

– Je la connaissais depuis le début du collège. C'était ma meilleure amie avant de devenir ma petite copine. Parce que, contrairement à ce qu'on peut croire, j'ai aussi des amies filles. Ma réputation d'avoir toutes les filles est faux. Regarde Charlie.

– Elle est lesbienne.

– Mais je ne le savais pas ! Et puis elle aurait pu être aussi bisexuelle.

– Mouais.

– Charlie est comme une petite sœur pour moi, de toute façon. Quoiqu'il en soit. On est sorti ensemble. C'était ma première vrai petite-amie. Les autres ne duraient jamais très longtemps. J'étais sans doute pas assez bien pour elles. J'ai vu que ça marchait avec Lisa, et là j'ai commencé à penser qu'on était peut-être faits l'un pour l'autre. Je n'ai jamais eu d'élan de romantisme auparavant et je t'avouerai que ça m'a fait très bizarre. Mais ça n'était pas désagré seul truc, c'est qu'on avait parlé à personne de notre relation, parce qu'on savait que sa famille ferait des histoires. On était pas vraiment du même milieu. Évidemment on a mis quelques amis au courant au bout de quelques temps – enfin c'est plutôt eux qui l'ont deviné, mais ça revient au même. Sinon, on passait tout notre temps ensemble. Et, coup de chance, on était dans la même classe...

– Qu'est-ce qui a changé ?

– A cette époque-là, même si je me montrais très attentionné envers Lisa, je n'étais pas du tout la même personne avec mes potes. En public, je jouais les durs et adoptais une attitude agressive. Je savais que ça ne plaisait pas à Lisa mais j'avais toujours été comme ça. Et surtout, elle ne supportait pas Gordon que je connaissais depuis plus longtemps qu'elle. Mais elle n'a jamais demandé à ce que je le vire. Elle pensait juste que je devais être moi-même et que le garçon qui se comportait en vrai truand n'était qu'une façade. Elle m'a aidé bien plus qu'elle ne le pensait.

Il se tut un instant, se remémorant cette période révolue.

– Mais Gordon la supportait pas. Il la traitait tout le temps de pétasse – comme toutes les autres filles. Pour lui, ce n'était qu'une de plus à afficher à mon tableau de conquêtes. Je lui ai remit les pendules à l'heure en lui intimant de ne jamais plus chercher à l'insulter. Mais ça l'amusait. Il s'était un peu calmé, mais n'avait pas arrêté pour autant. Et c'est- c'est là que ça a commencé à dégénérer.

« J'avais seulement un an de moins par rapport à aujourd'hui. Lisa et moi, on a... j'ai... enfin, on est devenus encore plus intimes. Et je m'éloignais de Gordon, ce qui ne me dérangeait pas plus que ça. Sauf qu'il était pas de cet avis. Pour lui j'étais comme un chef de clan. Il trouvait que je n'avais rien à foutre avec elle et que ma place était avec eux et toute une bande d'autre paumés. Il croyait qu'on se comprenait et qu'il devait me « sauver ». Alors il a voulu me « réveiller ». Je traînais dans le quartier, j'avais donné rendez-vous à Lisa devant un bar. Gordon est arrivé et m'a dit qu'il avait besoin de me parler de quelque chose de très important. J'étais très naïf. Je n'avais rien capté.

« Il m'a pris à part dans une ruelle et m'a posé des questions que j'avais trouvées débiles. Comme des épreuves mentales. Ce que je ferai si la bande était dans le problème, et Lisa aussi. Qui je choisirai. Je n'ai pas menti. Je voulais qu'il comprenne et qu'il me laisse enfin tranquille. Il n'a pas arrêté pendant une dizaine de minutes. J'étais en avance, mais je savais que Lisa n'allait pas tarder à arriver. Je lui ai dit que je devais la rejoindre, et il est devenu fou. Il m'a frappé en hurlant que Lisa n'était qu'une putain de truie. C'était trop pour moi, j'ai perdu mon sang froid.

« Je l'ai mis à terre en moins de deux. Je sais plus comment j'ai fait, mais il devait s'être cogné parce qu'il y avait du sang. Il a commencé à pleuvoir, comme pour amplifier un effet de dramatisme. Je lui hurlé de ne plus jamais m'approcher. Qu'il aille se faire foutre. Qu'il pouvait mettre une crois sur moi et que je ne répondrai plus jamais à ses appels. Parce qu'il n'était qu'un parfait petit con de merde, je lui avais dit. »

Il avait les yeux humides. Sa voix commençait à trembler. Castiel lui toucha le bras. Sa main était chaude.

– Et c'est là que j'ai tout perdu, Cas', j'ai merdé comme jamais je n'aurai pu autant merder. Lisa est arrivée. Elle était habillée en robe, et même si je savais qu'elle avait pratiqué du karaté et du judo depuis des années, elle paraissait trop fragile et innocente pour cet endroit. Elle s'est approchée de nous mais n'avait pas vu Gordon. Elle me criait juste de revenir parce que j'allais attraper la crève sous la pluie. C'est vrai que j'étais trempé. J'ai voulu la rejoindre et Gordon a saisit mon pied à ce moment-là. Je me suis écroulé par terre et avant que je comprenne ce qu'il se passe, il s'est jeté sur Lisa.

« Elle n'a pas réagi parce qu'elle n'avait juste pas réalisé la situation. Il l'a violemment giflée et elle lui a rendu un coup au ventre, mais ça ne lui avait pas fait grand chose. Il était vraiment dingue. Il a tout de suite compris en la voyant. Il a sorti un couteau. D'où sortait-il ce putain de couteau ? Pourquoi faisait-il ça ? Il était malade. Il est malade. Il a juste craqué. Aujourd'hui je suis quasi-sûr qu'il s'était drogué avant de venir. Il lui a foncé dessus mais je l'ai retenu au dernier moment.

« On s'est débattus comme des animaux. Je me fichais de recevoir un coup de couteau. Je voulais juste qu'il dégage. Je voulais juste être heureux avec ma petite-amie. J'ai fini par avoir, par je ne sais comment, le couteau dans ma main. Je me suis relevé et je l'ai menacé avec. Il s'est remis à hurler qu'il était mon meilleur ami et que je devais l'écouter, que cette fille me pourrissait et que je devais revenir. J'avais presque pitié de lui. Il m'a pris au dépourvu en se jetant sur mon arme et encore plus en ne s'embrochant pas dessus. Il a juste... Il a... il a- »

C'était des putains de larmes qui ruisselaient sur ses joues, hein ? Il n'aura pas su les retenir alors. Mais il s'en foutait. Il faisait noir, Cas' ne le voyait pas.

Non, en réalité, Cas' le voyait. Mais il s'en contrebalançait tout de même. Il ne faisait pas noir, mais gris. Ils se fixaient. Rien dans l'expression de son visage ne démontrait qu'il le jugeait.

– Il a empoigné mon bras et m'a décoché un coup de pied dans l'articulation de la jambe. J'ai perdu l'équilibre et il a guidé la lame dans ma main pour l'enfoncer dans le ventre de Lisa qui s'était avancée d'un pas dans un cri.

– Oh Dieu.

– Je suis un monstre.

– Quoi ?

– Je suis un monstre.

– Dean, tu te fiches de moi ? Gordon a tout fait !

– Il était drogué. Il savait même plus ce qu'il faisait. Moi si.

– C'est lui qui a fait ça !

– C'est moi qui tenait le couteau !

– Arrête de réagir comme ça, réfléchis un peu ! Fais rentrer dans ta p'tite tête que tu n'étais maître de rien. Parfois, y'a des choses qui se passent, et qui que tu sois, quoi que tu fasses, quoiqu'il arrive, ce n'est pas une chose que tu aurais pu empêcher. Tu n'étais pas en état de réagir.

– Mais-

– Putain Dean, t'étais qu'un gosse ! Au mieux, un ado ! Même un adulte contrôle pas ça, personne ne peut ! Tu penses peut-être que Lisa croyait que tu l'avais fait exprès ?! De là où elle est, elle ne-

– Elle n'est pas morte, l'interrompit-il.

– Qu-comment ?

– Elle était enceinte. On commençait à voir son ventre s'arrondir un peu, mais c'était encore discret.

Castiel écarquilla les yeux et se rassit à sa place.

– J'avais paniqué, je suis pas le genre de type à pouvoir être père. Mais Lisa me soutenait le contraire et je m'étais... je m'étais fait à l'idée... C'est sûr que ça aurait été bizarre et qu'on nous juge trop jeune, mais... j'ai tué son... notre... j'ai...

Il lui tapota l'épaule d'un geste hésitant.

– Comment ça s'est passé ensuite ?

– J'ai cru les avoir tous les deux perdus. On les a emmené à l'hôpital. Je n'ai jamais rien su pour Gordon après, et je ne voulais pas. J'aurai voulu qu'il crève là, sur place. Qu'on l'abandonne et qu'il fasse un infarctus ou je sais pas quoi, qu'il se vide de son sang, ou qu'il fasse même une overdose. Je l'ai haïs à un tel point, je l'ai évité pendant un moment – j'avais peur de le tuer moi-même. Mais on a commencé à faire circuler la nouvelle totalement transformée sous forme de rumeur. Il y avait tellement de rumeurs à mon propos que ça n'en faisait qu'une de plus. J'ai fini par me faire harceler par la bande qui m'a fait réaliser que j'étais le responsable. Parce que c'était vrai. Et Sammy, qui connaît l'histoire modifiée, est persuadé que tout est faux jusqu'à la moindre parcelle.

« Plus tard, Lisa s'est réveillée. Évidemment, le bébé était mort. Quand on a dû le lui annoncer, elle avait le yeux vides. Je suis venu la voir parce que, malgré les remords et tout le mal que je lui avais fait, j'avais besoin d'elle. J'avais besoin de la voir – en vie. Ce n'est qu'au bout de quelques minutes que la vérité m'a explosé au visage. Elle n'avait pas réagit quand on lui avait parlé de l'accident, elle n'avait pas réagit quand je suis entré. Ce n'est que quand j'essayais de lui prendre la main ou de la toucher qu'elle s'écartait et son visage se contorsionnait comme si je la brûlais.

Elle avait juste tout oublié de moi, de nous et de tout ce qu'il s'était passé. »

Il se racla la gorge.

– Traumatisme, les médecins ont dit. Mais moi je trouve que c'est mieux comme ça. Au moins elle a tout oublié. Au moins, elle n'a pas souffert. Et elle continue à vivre.

– T-tu veux dire que tu l'as laissée partir ?

– Je n'étais plus son bonheur. Et sa famille ne voulait pas de moi. Définitivement. Je ne devais plus m'approcher d'elle. Elle doit recommencer une nouvelle vie, sans moi.

– Dean, je suis désolé.

Dean lui sourit. Les larmes continuaient à couler.

– Tu es la première personne à qui j'en parle depuis Bobby. Je suis désolé.

– De ?

– Tu arrives ici, et on te maltraite, on t'insulte, je t'abandonne et finis à l'hôpital, et encore une fois là tu dois-

– S'il te plaît, arrête.

Il se savait lourd, lourd et pathétique, mais là, à cet instant-même, il aurait voulu le prendre dans ses bras, parce qu'il se sentait seul et qu'il était à présent comme mis à nu devant lui. Castiel était son seul réconfort présent hormis Bobby. Il aurait voulu sangloter mais son foutu caractère le lui interdit. Il était un homme, et trop fier.

– Ça me fait mal de te voir parler de moi comme ça. Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que je pense et ressens. Ne me juge pas alors que je ne te juge pas. Je t'apprécie énormément, Dean, et je suis là pour toi. Je ne peux pas dire comprendre ce que tu as vécu, mais sache que je n'ai pas eu une ville simple non plus, et que je suis là. Je suis juste là.

Ils s'observèrent en silence.

– Merci, Cas'.

Il ouvrit les bras.

– Aller, viens.

Dean vira Phoenix et lui tapota le dos de la main comme si ça lui permettait de faire un câlin masculin sans perdre son « assurance ». Mais ce qui le perturba le plus furent les yeux humides de Cas' lorsqu'il s'était rapproché de lui, et sa peau brûlante.


	23. Tonight with my friend

BONSOIR oh mon Dieu bonsoir je suis de retour je vous avais dis une seule absence et en vérité j'ai été bien plus longue mais vous n'avez rien remarqué ahah n'Est-ce pas ? /BOM/ Je suis désolée en fait j'ai pas du tout été inspirée la semaine d'après (et les devoirs ont pas aidé) et comme les deux suivantes je suis partie en vacances SANS INTERNET je n'ai pas pu vous prévenir. J'ai eu l'impression de faire une cure de désintoxication d'ailleurs. Ff me manquait affreusement. Je vous remercie encore pour vos reviews magnifique, et également **Brookedaviis** pour son PM qui m'a énormément faite plaisir (je suis rentrée y'a même pas une heure, je m'empresse donc de poster aujourd'hui)

Par ailleurs, le titre de ce chapitre est peut-être trompeur, mais non, ne vous attendez pas à du lemon - et il y aura très peu de chances pour que j'en écrive d'ailleurs. Un petit chapitre tranquille pour vous laisser respirer ~ Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture en espérant que vous ne me bouderez pas une review ;-; (en plus c'est la rentrée pour moi demain *puppy eyes*)

A très vite ! Je vous aime ;-;

* * *

**Tonight with my friend**

* * *

– _Alors c'était comment ce voyage en Italie ?_

Sam soupira. Sam soupirait toujours, depuis quelques temps.

– _Mal ? _insista l'image de Lucifer sur l'écran.

Ils étaient rentrés depuis quelques jours déjà, mais il avait l'impression de n'être arrivé qu'hier. A croire qu'il ne faisait rien de sa vie, finalement.

– _C'était sympa, mais un peu fatiguant,_ répondit-il.

– _Sam, tu te comportes comme un véritable grand-père, et ce en permanence. On dirait que tu ne sais jamais t'amuser ou être content de ce que tu as !_

– _Arrête, Luci, ou je vais croire que c'est mon frère qui te paie pour dire ça, _dit-il en tâchant d'essayer de rire.

...Mais ce que venait de soulever Lucifer était effectivement un problème dont il se reposa intérieurement la question. Était-il sincèrement le genre de personne bien trop raisonnable qui se pourrissait la vie avec des règles et interdits à n'en plus vivre ou bien agissait-il de cette manière uniquement avec Lucifer ? Ça pouvait aussi être une option, ce qui n'était pas à négliger. Et, à vrai dire, il préférait que la réponse soit la seconde solution.

– _J'ai vu vos photos sur facebook, avec Gabriel._ (Le ton de sa voix à l'énonciation de son frère n'échappa pas à Sam, une fois encore). _Ça avait l'air cool_, ajouta-t-il, et cette phrase fut marquée par une pointe de regret ressentie, ou du moins bien plus qu'une forme de reproche masquée, ce qui détendit Sam.

S'ils s'étaient éloignés durant une période, son amitié avec Lucifer ne semble pas avoir été altérée, au contraire, lorsqu'ils avaient repris contact, les deux correspondants paraissaient mieux se comprendre qu'auparavant, et Lucifer, surtout, ne prenait plus tout au pied de la lettre comme il pouvait le faire avant. Sam n'allait pas rechigner sur ce changement positif.

– _Et comment ça va, toi ?_ interrogea-t-il. _Depuis le temps, tes blessures vont mieux, non ?_

L'adolescent ricana.

– _Tu parles, ça fait belle lurette que je me suis rétablis, je me porte comme un charme ! Mais tu les connais avec leurs papiers, leur psychologie de mes deux et tout leur blabla. Ça leur pose juste problème de se retrouver avec deux adolescents pour un correspondant, et ils savent pas comment ramener Gabriel. Je te parie qu'ils m'ont carrément oublié et qu'ils sont persuadés que mon petit frère est légitimement chez toi._

Une petite boule se forma dans la gorge du jeune homme. Il comprenait Lucifer, certes, mais il crachait du venin en parlant de Gabriel, c'était clair. Il ne pouvait pas l'empêcher de lui en vouloir pour avoir pris sa place, et il voulait le rencontrer également, mais il n'avait aucunement l'envie de voir Gabriel se faire expulser de chez eux. Malgré tout ce qu'il... malgré sa... malgré ses... enfin, il n'avait pas envie de se poser de problèmes tant qu'il n'y en avait pas. Hors, il n'y en avait pas. Du moins pas encore.

« Arrêtons de se pourrir la vie » songea-t-il.

Sur son Skype, Lucifer avait continué son petit monologue et s'impatientait d'une réponse qui vint un peu tard, à son goût, au vu de son regard pixelisé par l'écran – bonjour la qualité.

– _Tes parents ne peuvent pas faire quelque chose ?_

– _Ils s'en foutent, je te l'ai déjà dit !_

– _Quelqu'un d'autre, proche, majeur ?_

Il se renfrogna.

– _Michael, mais je préférerai crever que lui demander._

Le cadet Winchester leva les yeux au ciel. A croire qu'il n'était entouré que de tête de mules, dans sa vie.

– _Je sais pas, Luci, mais ça s'arrangera sans doute._

Et ils changèrent de sujet sans vraiment s'en rendre compte pour parler des nouvelles améliorations et performances du serveur de _World Of Warcraft_.

Les jours d'après se répétèrent, tous semblables au précédent, et une certaine monotonie s'empara de la vie de Sam Winchester. Il pouvait bien avoir n'importe quoi de nouveau qui arrive, il n'y faisait plus attention. Il s'était simplement renfermé dans son monde, et son existence se résumait à se lever, aller au lycée, manger, lycée, rentrer, manger, jouer à des jeux vidéos, travailler, manger, dormir.

Il ne lui semblait pas s'être éloigné de Gabriel, puisqu'il le traitait toujours de la même façon – sans doute parce que, de un, il appréciait Gabriel et voulait rester ami avec lui, et de deux, si jamais son comportement avait changé, Dean ou Castiel l'aurait remarqué, et connaissant son entêté de grand frère, il l'aurait harcelé pour savoir ce qu'il s'était passé – s'attendant sans doute à un truc stupide qu'aurait pu faire Gabriel, une blague, une plaisanterie ou quelque chose dans ce type, qui aurait pu le mettre en rogne et qui aurait pu, à lui, le faire rire – mais il n'en était rien, et Sam refusait que Dean regarde son correspondant autrement que comme l'ami de son frère et non pas l'amoureux remballé, ou juste l'adolescent gay à découvert.

Par ailleurs, Dean et Castiel s'étaient visiblement bien rapprochés pendant leur absence. En effet, il avait remarqué que Castiel riait très souvent aux blagues de Dean, que lorsque Dean sortait, il s'empressait d'avertir Castiel et lui demandait s'il voulait venir avec lui, que quand Dean n'était pas là, Castiel écoutait les CD de son frère dans la chambre – il savait que c'était Castiel parce que le son était bien trop bas pour que ça soit Dean, et puis il agissait comme s'il pensait que personne ne l'entendrait – ou encore, que Dean servait toujours Castiel en premier à table, et « oubliait » parfois les autres. Même si c'était bien du Dean tout craché ça.

Et maintenant qu'il y songeait, c'était également une attitude qu'il prenait toujours lorsqu'ils déjeunaient avec une fille qui lui plaisait, avant. A l'idée de cette pensée idiote qui s'insinuait dans son esprit, il secoua la tête, se moquant de lui-même. Comme si c'était censé arriver ! Ce n'était pas parce qu'un garçon lui avait dit à lui qu'il l'aimait, qu'il devait se mettre à voir des homosexuels partout. Dean et Cas' devaient s'être rapprochés sans doute à cause de l'accident de Dean qui lui avait causé son plâtre, voilà tout.

Il sortit subitement de ses pensées en captant le regard insistant de Gabriel sur lui, assit sur son lit.

– Sam, ça va ? Ça doit faire une bonne dizaine de minutes que tu fixes la même ligne de la même page du même livre. Et sans doute le même mot, j'imagine.

– Je m'étais perdu dans mes pensées.

– Ça, je l'avais compris. Dis-moi, Dean est allé chez Bobby pour l'aider à réparer un machin et Cas' est parti avec lui...

– Ce qui veut dire que c'est soit toi, soit moi qui devra faire la cuisine ce soir, compléta Sam.

– Exact, confirma Gabriel avec un sourire. A moins qu'on ne sorte prendre une pizza, un kebab ou je ne sais quoi.

Sam grimaça.

– On peut très bien aussi manger juste une salade, sinon.

Gabriel le regarda fixement.

– T'es végétarien, en vérité, hein ? Ou alors t'es un martien, décide-toi, parce que j'ai jamais l'impression que tu aimes la viande en fin de compte. A moins que tu n'aies juste pas... pas envie d'aller manger avec moi.

– Non, dit Sam en fronçant des sourcils. Ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas envie de manger avec toi, mais c'est vrai que j'aime pas tellement la viande. Ça me dérange pas trop, si je dois en manger, j'en mange, mais sincèrement, quand je peux m'en passer, je le fais. C'est pas mon truc.

– Bien ! Alors je vais commander une triple lardons côtelettes d'agneaux découpées en lamelles et traviole de dinde.

– … Gabe tu m'écoutes parfois ?

– Hein ? Quoi ? Pardon, mais tu semblais parler à ton mur, à marmonner dans ta barbe. Et oui, se reprit-il au cas où Sam ne l'aurait pas compris, je t'écoute, et oui, je me moque de toi. On prendra une salade aussi, c'est bien.

– Tu veux absolument sortir ?

– On est en week-end Sammyyyy... J'ai envie d'en profiter, c'est le dernier avant les vacances de Noël !

– … Je sais pas si c'est un argument pour toi, mais pour moi tu t'es juste contre-argumenté. On aura tout le temps pendant les vacances.

– Dean a parlé d'aller dans un chalet de Bobby ou je ne sais pas quoi, donc non. T'as oublié ? Et puis je sais pas encore si on devra rentrer, Castiel et moi.

– Pourquoi tu serais obligé de rentrer ?

– Le vingt-cinq décembre, dit-il solennellement, c'est le jour où bébé Jésus est né, et par conséquent, on doit tous se réunir en famille, en mettant nos différents de côté, nous offrir pleins de cadeaux sous un masque souriant, paraître heureux, être sage et aller à la messe. Une vie de rêve.

Sam y vit là l'occasion de poser une question qui le taraudait depuis déjà quelques temps.

– Pourquoi tu ne t'entends pas bien avec ta famille ?

Et visiblement, Gabriel ne s'y attendait pas du tout. Il tourna la tête dans sa direction, silencieux, comme hésitant. Finalement, il se lança.

– Ma famille, s'il est possible de l'appeler comme ça, pourrait se définir par « un tissu en lambeaux » qui se détériorerait encore et encore, à n'en plus finir.

– Et... Et Lucifer...

– Est l'une des personnes qui ravagent ce « tissu de liens ». Je ne dis pas que je n'aime pas ma famille, mais plus loin d'eux je me trouve, mieux je me porte. Après, je ne suis sans doute pas non plus clean, après tout, quand ils ont découvert qui j'étais réellement, ils me décriraient comme la pire chose qu'ils n'aient jamais pu avoir, mais...

– Tu es en train de me dire que ta famille t'a rejeté lorsque tu as fait ton coming out ?

L'adolescent blond fit la moue. Petit geste qui lui donnait d'ailleurs un petit air mignon.

– Je n'ai pas vraiment fait mon coming out. C'est plutôt Lucifer qui l'a fait pour moi.

Sam écarquilla les yeux.

– Lucifer t'a vendu ?

– Oh, ça n'a pas changé grand chose, ce n'était pas énorme, vis-à-vis de mes parents. Mon père me déshéritera sans doute et tout reviendrait, si je ne me trompe pas, à Michael avec un peu de chances, étant donné le fait que Lucifer ne soit pas tout blanc de son côté non plus. Michael représente l'enfant idéal à leurs yeux. Enfin, à ses yeux, puisque notre mère n'est plus.

– Oh...

– Donc, ça répond à ta question ?

– Je crois.

– Bien. Et du coup, si on allait manger ? Mon estomac ne demande que ça.

Sam acquiesça et le suivit jusqu'à l'entrée, en attrapant son blouson au passage et un peu d'argent. Si Gabriel avait attendu encore un peu, il lui aurait peut-être enfin demandé ce qui l'inquiétait réellement : le pourquoi de cette cicatrice sur son corps.

* * *

– Donne-moi le tournevis, là-bas, demanda Bobby en tendant la main, sous la voiture qu'il était en train d'essayer de réparer.

Dean l'attrapa et la lui donna. Son père adoptif le remercia et presque aussitôt, Dean se remit à balancer son poids d'un pied à l'autre, impatient. A ses côtés, Castiel observait l'homme effectuer ses réparations, suspicieux d'apprendre quoique se soit. Il avait d'ailleurs, pour faire comprendre qu'il était là pour aider, retiré son trench-coat – afin d'éviter de le salir – et desserré le nœud de sa cravate.

Quelques secondes à peine passèrent avant que Bobby Singer ne soupire – enfin, il souffla plus qu'il ne soupira – et se décale pour les avoir dans son champ de vision.

– Oui Dean. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a.

– J'aurai voulu que tu m'autorises à aller montrer à Cas' deux trois trucs et que tu nous laisses rafistoler avec autonomie... C'est pas la première fois que je viens, ajouta-t-il, comme si c'était censé le convaincre.

L'homme le fixa, puis regarda l'heure à sa montre, et le regarda à nouveau.

– Il est presque vingt heure, gamin. Si tu étais venu plus tôt, je vous aurai peut-être laissé, mais là, non seulement, s'il se passe une connerie, je serai pas à côté pour intervenir de suite, et en plus, Castiel n'est pas à ma charge, mais à celle de ta famille. Au moindre problème, tout peut exploser.

Il exagérait. Depuis tout petit, Dean l'avait aidé des plus petites aux grosses tâches, et c'était la raison pour laquelle il se débrouillait actuellement plutôt bien avec l'Impala de son père, car c'était toujours lui qui en prenait soin, avec ses connaissances acquises aux côtés de Bobby.

– Une autre fois peut-être, mais là je vais fermer. Et puis Castiel n'est pas forcément interes-

– Si si, bien sûr, le coupa Castiel. Au contraire, ça pourra toujours être utile.

– Très bien, mais ça ne change pas le fait qu'aujourd'hui, c'est trop tard, je suis exténué par ma journée et je voudrais maintenant profiter de mon samedi soir pour me reposer. Vous devriez y aller, à moins que vous ne vouliez manger ici ?

Dean interrogea Castiel du regard et celui-ci haussa des épaules.

– Non désolé, on va y aller et te laisser. Merci pour cette après-midi, Bobby.

– Mais pas de quoi, et d'ailleurs si vous voulez revenir, ça sera avec joie, les salua-t-il. Je ne vous embrasse pas, sauf si vous voulez partager toute la poussière et cette crasse que j'ai amassée là-dessous...

Ils se dirent au revoir, Dean récupéra sa veste en cuir, Castiel son trench qu'il enfila sous le regard de Dean, puis ils rejoignirent l'Impala.

– Et maintenant ?

– Maintenant... maintenant, on va grignoter un petit quelque chose, non ? On est pas obligés de rentrer, ils peuvent se débrouiller seuls, je vais envoyer un SMS à Sammy pour lui dire. Ça te va ?

– Très bien.

Dean sourit, Castiel le lui rendit.

Il se sentait... bien. Pour la première fois depuis très très longtemps, il se sentait bien. Tout semblait s'arranger dans sa vie, ce qui n'était absolument pas le cas deux semaines auparavant. Il s'était interrogé sur ce sentiment de bien être (d'où sortait-il ? Depuis quand était-ce comme ça? Qu'est-ce qui en était responsable?) et en était venu à la conclusion que la présence de son correspondant avait des effets positifs sur lui.

Lorsqu'il était là, c'était comme une soudaine fraîcheur, un nouvel air pur, une brise... et surtout, Castiel n'était pas n'importe quelle personne il était pour lui un ami unique. A sa manière de s'habiller, ce trench-coat beige dont il se serait moqué sur n'importe qui d'autre – mais on aurait dit que cet habit avait été créée spécialement pour lui – sa cravate bleue – quel adolescent porterait, sincèrement, une cravate bleue, tous les jours, de nos jours ? Hé bien, s'il y en avait qui en portait, il y avait très peu de chances pour qu'ils portent également ce trench-là, et une chemise blanche par-dessous. Sinon c'était du copyright. Castiel devrait déposer un brevet. Il faudrait qu'il lui en parle.

Ensuite, c'était la seule personne au monde avec laquelle il ne se sentait pas obligé de faire ci ou ça. Ou du moins pas dans le négatif. Certes ils ne se connaissaient que depuis quelques mois, mais il considérait Castiel comme son meilleur ami. Enfin, il avait assez confiance en lui pour s'être confié, et cela effectuait pour lui un gigantesque pas en avant.

… Certes, il y avait également eu un risque pour que Cas' le rejette, puisqu'il découvrait une facette de lui qui... qui ne le mettait pas en valeur. Du tout. Mais personne n'était parfait n'est-ce pas ?

– Alors, tu voulais aller manger où, Dean ? demanda Castiel.

– Okay, ça paraît débile maintenant, mais je n'en ai aucune idée.

Castiel se moqua de lui en pouffant dans le col remonté de son trench. Le regard de Dean s'attarda un instant sur ses yeux rieurs et ses cheveux noirs ébouriffés... puis il se concentra à nouveau sur la route.

– Si je comprends bien, dit Castiel, tu me proposes de fausser compagnie à ton frère et mon cousin, pour errer dans les rues à la recherche d'un endroit qui pourrait peut-être nous mener là où nous serions susceptibles de trouver quelque chose d'économiquement potable à nos maigres moyens ?

– … Cas', tu te rends compte que cette phrase ne veut quasi rien dire ?

– « Quasi » donc, tu as compris le message.

– Oui mais j- oh non au pire laisse tomber, rit-il. Tu as raison. Qu'est-ce que nos « maigres moyens » nous permettent ?

Le jeune homme fit point quelques minutes avant de lui annoncer :

– Pas beaucoup, mais assez quand même.

– Je vais me contenter de cette réponse et te faire confiance, se contenta-t-il de répondre.

– A tes risques et périls, Dean Winchester.

Ils firent le tour des quartiers aux alentours avant de repérer quelques attrapes-touristes a l'allure moins malhonnête que les autres. Ils garèrent l'Impala a quelques rues de celui qui avait attiré l'attention de Castiel et s'y rendirent à pieds.

Le restaurant semblait très accueillant en apparence, en espérant que le personnel suive, ce qui n'était pas toujours le cas. La couleur bleue dominait et étrangement, elle évoquait plus à Dean une couleur chaude qu'une couleur froide comme on la voyait en règle générale. Au contraire, alors qu'ils étaient en Décembre il avait presque la sensation d'être en vacances d'été – ce qui n'était absolument pas le cas, ce que le froid et le vent se régalèrent à lui rappeler. Au dessus du comptoir qui donnait sur une petite terrasse avait été gravé le nom du bâtiment « L'Angelot », avec, en guise d'illustration, un petit être ailé en robe blanche soufflant dans une trompette.

– Il fait plutôt frisquet ici, on entre ?

A l'intérieur, des petites lampes éclairaient la salle un peu partout, contrairement aux grands éclairages dont Dean avait l'habitude dans les _Subways_ ou les endroits dans ce genre.

Une jeune femme s'approcha d'eux, souriante, et leur proposa une table non loin de l'entrée, à côté de la fenêtre en leur jurant qu'ils n'auraient rien à craindre du froid car le restaurant chauffait de telle manière à ce qu'il n'y ait pas un seul endroit où le client aurait à se plaindre. Une fois assis, Dean se pencha en avant sur la table, accoudé, et fronça les sourcils.

– Tu connaissais déjà cet endroit ? Parce que, crois-moi, j'ai beau avoir parcouru cette ville autant de fois qu'il en faut pour la connaître, tu viens de me prouver que justement je ne la connaissais pas comme ma poche.

– Tu te souviens, lorsque je suis revenu pour Halloween ? Disons que, en pleine nuit, je n'ai pas tout de suite retrouvé mon chemin et je me suis égaré par ici. J'ai donc eu l'occasion de découvrir ce quartier.

– Je devrais me virer moi-même de chez moi pour me perdre aussi de temps en temps, plaisanta-t-il en prenant la carte du menu pour choisir son repas.

La serveuse revint avec une carafe d'eau et déposa un vase dans lequel nageait une rose rouge entre Castiel et Dean avant de repartir s'occuper de quelques autres clients.

Ce n'est qu'en levant les yeux de sa carte que Dean s'en rendit compte et écarquilla les yeux, surpris.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

A son tour, Castiel releva la tête et planta directement ses yeux dans ceux de son correspondant comme il le faisait toujours, étonné.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Dean ?

– Là. (Il désigna la rose). Regarde. Ça n'y était pas quand on est venu si ?

Castiel haussa les sourcils en remarquant la fleur et se racla la gorge.

– Non. La serveuse a dû la déposer quand on lisait nos menus, supposa-t-il. Elle du penser que nous étions en rendez-vous romantique.

Dean sentit ses joues se réchauffer et mit ça inconsciemment sur le compte des bougies qu'ils avaient chacun de leur côté.

– Oui mais heu, il faudrait peut-être lui dire que ce n'est pas le cas, enfin on fête juste mon rétablissement, nos prochaines vacances, on fait une sortie entre amis, y'a aucun mal, elle devrait comprendre et on devrait lui expliquer, je pense, parce que c'est, je veux dire, hum... non ?

Il s'emmêlait les pinceaux et sentait ridicule de vouloir à ce point rétablir la vérité, mais il refusait encore qu'on les juge et que tout recommence. Il n'aurait jamais eu autant de problèmes dans un premier temps si on ne les avait pas pris pour un couple homosexuel, et il n'était pas sûr de... enfin, ce n'était pas le cas.

– Elle a voulu bien faire, ce n'est pas très grave, le rassure Castiel parfaitement compréhensif et détendu. On peut lui dire si tu veux, mais ça fait joli aussi, bien que ça ne me dérange pas.

Il s'apprêtait à ajouter quelque chose lorsqu'une autre serveuse fit son apparition avec un carnet de notes et leur demanda s'ils avaient choisis ce qu'ils voulaient pour dîner en se permettant de leurs faire des recommandations personnelles. Ainsi, la jeune femme semblait tellement à l'aise dans son élément qu'elle en oubliait les bonnes manières et ne les laissait que très rarement terminer leurs phrases, croyant deviner leurs envies en souhaitant bien faire. Finalement, après une quinzaine de minutes passées à prendre commande, elle partit donner ses notes au chef cuisinier et planta les deux adolescents à leur table sans que Dean n'ait pu une seule fois faire remarquer qu'ils étaient juste amis.

Agacé, il abandonna en se persuadant lui-même que ce n'était plus ce genre de choses qui ne l'attendraient et que cette rose n'allait certainement pas le perturber autant qu'elle le voudrait. Fichue fleur.

– Tu es sûr que ça ne te dérange pas ? On dirait que ce n'est pas la première fois que ça t'arrive, murmura-t-il sans avoir réfléchi.

– J'ai déjà été serveur, et puis tu as vu la manière dont ils s'occupent de nous ici ? J'ai déjà fait cette erreur aussi, laisse tomber Dean... Je vais le ramener si tu insistes.

Au ton de sa voix, il comprit que Castiel savait que ça l'embêtait plus qu'il ne voulait le laisser paraître. Et surtout, il comprit que s'il ne l'avait pas fait remarqué à la serveuse, lui, c'était justement pour ne pas la mettre dans l'embarras.

– Non non, tu as raison. C'est juste que j'ai encore du mal.

Oui, il avait encore du mal. Il avait encore du mal à totalement oublier ce qu'il av ait fait à Lisa, il avait encore du mal à accepter sa vie telle qu'elle était maintenant, il avait encore du mal à ne pas toujours rejeter Castiel, car, s'il avait envie de profiter de son ami le plus possible, au fond de lui il commençait également à ressentir le besoin de s'en éloigner même s'il ne s'en était pas encore rendu compte... Et il avait du mal à ne pas songer à cette réalité-là qu'il vivait actuellement il était dans un restaurant en tête à tête avec un garçon qui vivait avec lui depuis quelques mois et qui dormait dans la même chambre que lui et avec lequel il s'entendait comme il ne s'était jamais entendu avec personne, et, cerise sur le gâteau, il y avait une rose entre eux.

– C'est vrai que c'est pas cher ici, dit-il en entendant sa propre voix comme si ce n'était pas lui.

– On peut toujours aller ailleurs, mais je me suis dit qu'on mangerait certainement mieux, pour le même prix, qu'au kebab d'à côté.

– Castiel, il va falloir sérieusement que tu arrêtes de traîner dans la cuisine avec Sam. A la limite il pourrait influence Gabriel, il en a besoin avec sa gourmandise excessive des sucreries, mais quand même...

– Je mange aussi des hamburgers Dean, s'amusa son correspondant, et j'aime ça tu sais. C'est juste que je trouve que pour une fois, on pourrait se poser plutôt que toujours courir, toujours s'activer... là on est tranquilles.

– Hm hm...

Ne sachant pas quoi dire de plus, bien qu'il soit d'accord – ça faisait du bien il fallait l'avouer, d'autant plus qu'il ne mangeait quasiment jamais dans ce genre d'endroits. Ça changeait un peu – le silence s'installa entre les deux adolescents.

Gêné, Dean chercha un sujet sur lequel ils pourraient discuter autant qu'ils voudraient et surtout, qui ne revienne pas sur leur relation. Il avait besoin de ne plus en parler pour le moment ça le dérangeait. Il fit travailler ses méninges jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve subitement.

– Oh ! d'ailleurs, comment t'as trouvé l'après-midi chez Bobby ? Sympas hein, ses bagnoles ?

Castiel lui répondit aussitôt, enthousiaste, et, comme prévu, ils plongèrent dans une grande conversation qui ne fut plus hachurée par aucun autre silence de la soirée.

* * *

Sam et Gabriel avaient acheté leur repas dans une petite brasserie qui leur avait fait un petit emballage à transporter, préférant l'un et l'autre déjeuner dehors plutôt que enfermés dans un bâtiment. Peut-être était-ce une représentation physique de ce qu'ils ressentaient un étouffement. Quoiqu'il en soit, ils trouvèrent rapidement un banc près d'une sorte de mini-rivière et, heureusement, étant bien couverts, ils ne parurent pas atteints par les glaciales morsures du froid. Sam prit place le premier, Gabriel l'observa quelques secondes avant de s'asseoir à quelques centimètres bien calculés de Sam.

Sam le remarqua mais ne trouva rien à dire.

Il faisait nuit noire et, malgré la pollution, on pouvait distinguer les étoiles les plus lumineuses dans le ciel. Le croissant de lune disparaissait de temps à autres derrière les rares nuages égarés qui semblaient se laisser porter au rythme du vent.

– Tu ne manges pas ? demanda Gabriel, n'y tenant plus au bout de cinq minutes.

– Je n'ai pas très faim, avoua le cadet Winchester.

– Dernièrement, tu n'as jamais très faim...

– Je sais. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Je sais, mais c'est pas ma faute.

– Ok, dis-moi Sammy. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Parce que ne me dis pas le contraire, ça ne va pas.

– J'en ai aucune idée.

Gabriel arbora cette célèbre tête de « à-qui-tu-crois-la-faire-je-suis-pas-dupe-espèce-de-cornichon-au-chocolat-noir », cousine de la _bitch face_ de Sam. Ne lui répondant pas, Sam se tourna finalement vers lui et croisa son regard.

– Je te le jure ! Je sais pas. Je suis fatigué en permanence, j'ai l'impression que rien ne va jamais, je râle pour tout-

– Tu rigoles ? S'il y a bien quelqu'un qui ne râle jamais ici c'est toi !

– Bien sûr que si ! Tout le temps ! Intérieurement ! Je ne l'extériorise jamais, c'est tout !

– Voilà ! Voilà, c'est ça, Sam Winchester. Ton problème, il est là. Tu l'as dis toi-même tu gardes tout au fond de toi, tu ne dis rien. Tu encaisses. Tu encaisses, encore et encore, et tu la fermes. Apprends à te lâcher ! Tiens, si tu sais pas comment faire prends exemple sur moi. Je ferme jamais ma grande gueule, je dis tout ce qui me passe par la tête la plupart du temps et je fais ce que je veux.

– Non Gabe, ça c'est pas s'extérioriser mais carrément emmerder son monde.

– Heu... Oh. Ah, bon. Peut-être oui, répondit-il avec un sourire angélique.

– Peut-être que c'est seulement une phase que l'on traverse en grandissant. C'est à ça que correspond l'adolescence non ?

Gabriel se glissa à côté de Sam et tapota son front de l'index, agacé.

– Ou peut-être que ça va vraiment pas dans ta p'tite tête. Crache le morceau.

Sauf que, hormis quelques petites choses, Sam ne savait vraiment pas ce qui n'allait pas. Il se sentait juste... mal. Jamais à l'aise, jamais lui-même. Il songea subitement au fait qu'il n'avait pas parlé à Bobby depuis quelques temps et se promit de bientôt passer aller le saluer. En attendant, il savait maintenant qu'il pouvait – qu'il devait lui demander. Rien ne l'obligeait à lui répondre.

– Il y a beaucoup de choses, Gabe. Mais parmi elles, je t'avouerai qu'il y a qui te concernent.

La respiration de Gabriel se bloqua instantanément dans sa poitrine, il fixait Sam en ne sachant que faire d'autre que d'attendre la suite.

– Je ne te demande pas de répondre si tu n'en as pas envie, je te demande juste de ne pas mentir car ça ne servirait à rien. Je sais à quel ça peut être le genre de choses qu'il est difficile d'expliquer mais...

– Je te parie un éléphant bleu en tutu rose joueur professionnel de piano que tu essaies de me parler de ma cicatrice, le coupa-t-il.

Sam se tut, puis inspira profondément.

– Exact.

– Si tu veux savoir, je te raconterai. Mais ce n'est pas une bonne chose.

– Je ne te jugerai pas.

– Oh, mais ce n'est pas forcément moi que tu jugeras... Enfin bref, j'imagine que maintenant tu n'as pas rassemblé ton courage pour dire « Ah non en fait me raconte pas, je ne vais absolument pas m'imaginer un millier de scénarios les uns les plus tordus que les autres au point d'en venir à des conclusions de plus en plus improbables jusqu'à ce que ça en devienne une obsession et que je ne fasse des conneries ».

– Heu... tu vas un peu loin, mais j'avoue que j'avais déjà imaginé quelques hypothèses malgré moi.

– Désolé.

– Ne t'excuse pas.

– Je dirai tout.

– Tu n'es pas en pleins interrogatoire dans un commissariat de police.

– C'est la raison pour laquelle j'exige que tu manges avant que je dise quoique se soit.

Sam grogna. Gabriel soutint son regard.

– Deal, marmonna-t-il.


	24. Welcome welcome

Bonjouuur~ Désolée pour le retard - vous n'êtes pas habitués je sais ahah /BOM/ - mais j'étais vraiment pas inspirée la semaine dernière. Et surtout j'ai essayé de finir mon Nano (mon but était 10 000 mots en un mois, j'en avais écrit 6200 en deux semaines et j'ai lâché voilà avec plus de chances la prochaine fois :') Je vais me mettre sérieusement à finir cette fiction, je lui donne maximum encore 10 chapitres. Je pense qu'on y arrive enfin. Et puis surtout, j'aimerais la finir sans la précipiter avant mes examens (qui commencent dès le 3 juin... Amen).

Si vous voulez bien voter, j'ai un sondage sur mon profil sur vos histoires préférées à chapitres ! Maintenant je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture, et sachez que je reçois et actualise toutes les trois secondes à chaque fois que je poste donc je vous remercie sincèrement pour vos reviews elle me font énormément plaisir ;-; Je vous aime, et promis je répondrais si questions il y a.

Préparez vos feels et ne me jugez pas avant le prochain chapitre *cœur*

* * *

**Welcome welcome**

* * *

Le visage de Gabriel était faiblement éclairé par le candélabre voisin de sa timide lumière ambrée, de manière à ce que l'on ne voyait que le haut de ses pommettes, l'éclat de ses yeux et à peine sa bouche. Une partie de sa chevelure qui n'avait pas été enveloppée dans les ténèbres brillait comme brilleraient multiples fils d'or emmêlés.

Sam observait l'adolescent dans l'obscurité, estomaqué. Ses cheveux, mi-longs, couvraient ses yeux sans que cela ne l'empêche de voir pour autant. Le plat vide de sa salade gisait au sol, au pied du banc sur lequel ils s'étaient assis deux heures auparavant.

Gabriel soudainement s'éclaircit la gorge.

– On rentre ?

Sam hocha expressément de la tête.

Ils se levèrent lentement, ramassèrent leurs détritus, les jetèrent, et puis, rentrèrent.

* * *

Dean fixait le plafond, allongé sur son lit, songeur. Il se sentait reposé. La chambre n'avait pas été plongée dans le noir complet, et donc, par conséquent, tout lui paraissait en noir et blanc, un peu comme dans les premiers film des productions cinématographiques. Le lit d'à côté était vide. Les draps avaient été froissés Castiel s'était couché mais avait sans doute dû se relever pour refaire sa toilette.

Il soupira.

Il se retourna finalement en relevant une couverture vers lui, puis se replia légèrement en position fœtus face au mur, tournant le dos au reste de la pièce. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa bercer par sa propre respiration. Dans sa main droite, il triturait un petit porte-clef, un modèle miniature de l'Impala, qu'on lui avait offert il y a longtemps encore.

Il lui semblait s'être endormi tellement il se sentait apaisé, on aura pu lui annoncer n'importe quoi qu'il l'aurait certainement bien pris. Et ce n'était certainement ces petites caresses qui allaient le contrarier. En prenant soudainement conscience de ce qui venait de lui venir à l'esprit, le cœur de Dean fit un bond dans sa poitrine et il sursauta violemment. Il aperçut la main qui le massait le long de son bras se figer, et il déglutit en se retournant.

Castiel le regardait. Aucune expression de gêne, de peur ou de remord ne marquait son visage. Il le regardait juste, avec cet air impassible qu'il savait si bien prendre, à tel point que cela agaçait fréquemment Dean de ne pas arriver à lire en lui, ou du moins à déceler la plus petite parcelle d'émotion... bien qu'il avait paru bien plus expressif dernièrement à ses yeux. Ses yeux brillaient. Ni lui ni Dean ne bougèrent. Depuis quand était-il rentré dans la chambre ? Comment avait-il fait pour qu'il ne l'entende pas ? S'était-il assoupi ?

Dean ne fit pas le moindre mouvement. Castiel se redressa sur son matelas sans le lâcher du regard, et s'assit à genoux. Le souffle coupé, l'aîné Winchester ne pensait plus. Il était seulement... ce qu'il venait de comprendre lui échappait, et il avait adopté un comportement adaptable à la situation. Avant même de s'en rendre compte, il s'était assit dans la même position que lui. Castiel avant le bras vers le sien, et Dean fronça des sourcils et son cœur s'emballa il ouvrit la bouche, mais Castiel écarquilla des yeux, comme subitement apeuré. Il ravala ces mots en ayant aucune idée de ce qu'il aurait bien pu dire et suivit chaque geste et chaque mouvement de son correspondant, aux aguets.

Le jeune homme prit délicatement son poignet et l'obligea à s'avancer vers lui, et il fut incapable de résister. Il était totalement déstabilisé. Il était complètement perdu et hypnotisé par ce qu'il se passait sans que cela ne se passe vraiment pour lui. L'autre main de Castiel glissa de son bras à son épaule pour prendre appui dans son dos et le maintint comme s'il avait peur qu'il ne tombe, ou comme s'il le possédait.

Le lit de Cas' était un tout petit peu plus bas que le sien il avança son buste vers Dean et leurs yeux se fixèrent au même niveau, face à face. Dean s'agita un peu il n'avait jamais été aussi proche de Castiel, il se sentait vulnérable, vulnérable comme il ne l'avait encore jamais été auparavant, et il pouvait sentir son souffle au visage, chaud, tellement chaud...

Castiel avança un peu en avant, d'une manière si discrète qu'il avait failli ne pas le remarquer. Subitement, ses yeux quittèrent les siens pour descendre jusqu'à ses lèvres. Et ils le fixaient à nouveau. Et il les baissait. Encore. Dean parut se replier sur lui-même comme s'il était intimidé Castiel parut en profiter en planta ses bras à ses côtés en créant plus ou moins consciemment une issue d'échappatoire unique, et pour cela, il fallait que Dean se retourne et se lève. L'adolescent s'allongea en réaction aux mouvements de Castiel sur le dos et l'instant d'après, son correspondant se retrouva juste au-dessus de lui, et, comme toujours, ses yeux ne le lâchaient pas Dean avait la sensation que s'il détournait les siens de lui, ce moment serait brisé à jamais. Et il n'aurait voulu cela pour rien au monde.

Car, pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait l'impression que jamais il n'avait été considéré comme le centre du monde de quelqu'un d'autre, il n'avait eu le sentiment de tout être pour quiconque, pas même Lisa avec laquelle il avait pourtant été si proche. Pas même Lisa ne l'avait considéré ainsi.

– Cas', murmura-t-il dans un souffle.

Était-ce lui ou le chauffage avait bien trop réchauffé la pièce ? Ça devenait irrespirable.

Castiel posa sa main sur sa poitrine et ce toucher inattendu l'électrisa.

– Cas', répéta-t-il une nouvelle fois.

L'adolescent lui sourit innocemment et posa son index sur ses lèvres en mimant un « shht... » silencieux. Mais Dean se sentit frustré. Ce n'était pas lui, que faisaient-ils bon sang ? Et que lui arrivait-il, bordel ? Il voulu se relever mais en fut incapable alors il rouvrit la bouche, quoique bien plus faiblement que la première fois. L'index de Castiel ne quitta ses lèvres qu'au moment où Castiel se pencha complètement sur lui pour le faire taire pour de bon.

Très bien. Dean aurait dû s'y attendre. La situation s'y prêtait parfaitement bien. Mais il fut surpris, il ne put pas s'en empêcher, d'autant plus qu'il était persuadé qu'il hallucinait. Mais le plus choquant fut la fougue avec laquelle il lui répondit.

Ils se roulèrent l'un sur l'autre avec une tendresse et une passion qui prouvèrent bien qu'il n'y aurait désormais pas de retour en arrière. Castiel ne s'écartait pas de lui, il le bouffait tout entier, il l'avait sur la peau et il s'enivrait de ce contact.

– Cas', lâcha-t-il en haletant.

– Dean, répondit-il d'une voix cruellement grave.

– Cas', qu'est-ce que... bordel, qu'est-ce qu'on est en train de faire ?

Sa main passa dans ses cheveux, ils étaient si doux tout en restant rebelles, il réalisa à quel point il avait toujours eu envie de les toucher, même si cela sonnait comme quelque chose de totalement dingue.

– On ne devrait pas...

– Ose me dire que tu n'en as pas envie.

– J'en meurs d'envie, grogna-t-il involontairement.

Castiel prit sa tête entre ses mains et se mit à l'embrasser petit à petit le long du cou en se délectant de ce que provoquait une telle attitude sur son amant. Puis il lui retira son t-shirt tandis que Dean se chargea de lui ôter le sien. C'est sans doute à ce moment-là que Dean rompit tout contact avec ses réflexions intellectuelles et s'abandonna à lui... et ce toute durant toute cette longue, belle et agréable soirée.

* * *

Dean ouvrit les yeux en inspirant l'air comme s'il était en train de s'étouffer. Il se releva immédiatement, les pupilles dilatées, fixant les draps, ses mains, son t-shirt, qu'il portait – à nouveau ? – en sueur.

Il était totalement terrorisé. Son cœur menaçait de le lâcher à tout instant. Il se tourna vers le lit où devait dormir Cas' il était assit sur son lit en tailleur, un livre entre les main, avec une lampe de torche, et l'observait. Il avait l'air étonné et, en voyant sans doute son expression, prit une mine inquiète et grave. Il referma son livre dont il garda la page avec un prospectus et posa sa lampe pour ne pas l'éblouir.

– Dean, ça va ?

Il voulut le prendre par l'épaule, sans doute dans l'intention de la lui tapoter pour le réconforter, mais il s'éloigna brutalement. La seule chose qui lui venait en tête était la suivante la nuit précédente – cette nuit ? – avaient-ils... avaient-ils... étaient-ils... ?

– Dean, dis-moi.

Il reprit peu à peu ses esprits. Le réveil indiquait 8 : 30. Il analysa la situation. Castiel était encore en pyjama, il n'avait l'air ni crevé, ni trop heureux ou malheureux, juste comme d'habitude. Leurs lits... leurs lits n'étaient pas aussi rapprochés que ce qu'il avait pensé. C'est vrai qu'ils n'étaient pas collés. Pourtant dans ses souvenirs, ils l'étaient. Ensuite, il n'y avait rien d'anormal. Sincèrement. Rien de rien.

Dean se frappa front de la main gauche en se calant contre le mur, comprenant tout. Ça n'avait été qu'un rêve. Il avait fait un putain de rêve. Rien n'était arrivé. Tout était normal. Ils n'avaient pas... ils n'avaient pas. En y repensant, il lui sembla que certains moments étaient troubles, et il ne se rappelait pas de tout. Mais le principal était de savoir que ça n'avait jamais eu lieu.

– Dean... ? Était-ce Lisa ?

Il se tourna vers son correspondant. Il eut une bouffée de chaleur en se remémorant le Castiel de son rêve et s'obligea à tout refouler.

– N-non. Ça va. J'ai juste- j'ai juste dû faire un cauchemar. Ça va passer.

– Tu es sûr ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi rouge.

Automatiquement il porta sa main à sa joue droite elle était incroyablement froide, à moins que ça ne soit effectivement son visage qui se soit enflammé.

–Pas de problèmes, je t'ai dit.

Castiel le calcula quelques secondes mais ne dit rien et hocha de la tête. Il respectait sa décision comme toujours. S'il ne voulait pas parler de quelque chose, rien ne l'obligeait.

– Je vais prendre ma douche, annonça-t-il à Dean en quittant son lit. T'as prévu quelque chose aujourd'hui ? On pourrait faire une sortie avec les autres.

Dean approuva et le laissa dire tout ce qu'il voulait jusqu'à ce qu'il la chambre. Et lorsqu'il le fit enfin, le Winchester soupira, soulagé qu'il se soit éloigné de lui.

Parce qu'il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de fixer ses lèvres, quoiqu'il fasse, et que cela commençait déjà à le rendre fou.

* * *

Il agit d'une manière étrange tout au long de la journée et même lui s'en rendait compte, mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Soit il ignorait Cas' et l'évitait le plus possible, soit il se plaçait directement en face ou à côté de lui, et si à côté c'était, alors il s'arrangeait pour pouvoir réduire cette petite distance entre eux, en croyant pouvoir la briser sans que cela ne se remarque. Il avait même réussi à toucher les doigts de Cas'.

Et il en était et excité et fier comme un enfant, et honteux et empli de regrets.

En parfait exemple quand Charlie et Dorothy se prenaient dans les bras et s'embrassaient, Dean jetait un regard en coin à Castiel. De même, lorsque Bobby leur parla de son dîner avec Jody Mills dans la soirée, Dean repensa à celui qu'il avait eu la veille, et de la manière dont il se serait passé s'il avait eu ce rêve un soir plus tôt. Et encore, et encore.

Il devait se rendre à l'évidence que ce rêve-là l'avait bien retourné, car il savait mieux que quiconque quand il ressentait quelque chose pour quelqu'un ce n'était pas du tout le genre de type à faire son timide et à ne pas se sentir mal à l'aise avec quelqu'un.

Seulement ça, c'était avec les filles, mais ce détail-la lui échappa, bien évidemment.

* * *

Il était 20h30 quand la porte d'entrée sonna. Hors, pour que la porte d'entrée sonne à une telle heure, c'était soit pour livrer une pizza, ce qui était un point positif, soit pour livrer une merde. Généralement.

Ils étaient à table, mais Dean fut bien trop heureux de pouvoir les quitter et sortir de la pièce où Castiel était présent. La sonnerie retentit encore, pile à l'instant où Dean ouvrit.

Une jeune fille rousse se tenait sur le porche, trempée par la pluie et la tempête qui faisait rage à l'extérieur. Elle posa ses yeux sur Dean et lui sourit. Décontenancé, il la salua :

– Oui, bonsoir ?

– Excusez-moi de vous déranger, Dean Winchester ?

Dean fronça des sourcils.

– Pardon ?

– Vous êtes Dean Winchester, c'est ça ?

– J'ai retrouvé ce- ce porte-monnaie par terre à son nom, j'ai donc jugé bon de le ramener. Et comme vous correspondez à la photo, il me semble ne pas m'être trompée, alors.

Dean pencha la tête sur le côté et sourit à son tour. Elle était mignonne. Elle lui tendit son porte-monnaie qu'il reprit sans un mot de remerciement, trop occupé à la détailler. Même si il faisait un temps de chien dehors, elle était vêtue légèrement, sa veste était un peu trop grande et son décolleté blanc trempé.

– Comment tu t'appelles ?

– Anna Milton, répondit-elle. Je vais vous laisser, maintenant. La prochaine fois faites plus attention.

Il fallut quelques secondes à Dean pour comprendre de quoi elle parlait jusqu'à ce qu'il se rappelle stupidement de son porte-monnaie. Il avait dû le perdre hier soir, après le dîner avec Cas' et... il secoua la tête comme pour chasser ce souvenir et se concentra à nouveau sur elle.

– Tu peux me tutoyer, je suis pas si vieux, rit-il.

– Quel âge ?

Ne l'avait-elle pas vu sur sa carte d'identité ? Enfin, il comprit qu'elle le jugeait beaucoup pensaient qu'il était plus âgé qu'il ne l'était en réalité. Il le lui dit et apprit qu'elle était d'un an son aînée. Pourtant, elle, paraissait plus jeune.

– Rentre un instant, Anna, tu vas te geler dehors, l'invita-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête, frotta ses pieds sur la paillasson et entra. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la cuisine, d 'où tout le monde avait bien sûr entendu qu'il y avait un présence féminine dans le coin, ils fixèrent Dean comme s'il avait été le double de E.T. Il les ignora – surtout Castiel – et la présenta.

– J'avais perdu mon porte-feuille, Anna a eu la gentillesse de me le ramener. J'ai pensé que je pourrais la remercier en lui offrant un pot. Ça vous dit ?

Mais ils furent sceptiques. Et Dean en fut ravi. Il savait que sortir n'était pas la tasse de thé de Sam et Castiel, et que Gabriel n'aimait pas partir sans Sam. Cette question était donc en réalité rhétorique, et de pure politesse.

– Tu ne restes pas manger ? demanda Gabriel en plissant des yeux.

Il secoua la tête. En vérité, il brûlait d'envie de sortir d'ici, maintenant, tout de suite il étouffait. Anna ne dit rien. Elle restait polie, accepta sans trop grande joie, ou au contraire sans montrer aucun ennui, sa proposition de sortie et finalement, cinq minutes plus tard, Dean les abandonnèrent en sa compagnie.

Il ne se sentait pas lui-même, mais, après tout, il ne se sentait jamais lui-même lorsqu'il était en train de draguer une fille. Il chercha le mot durant quelques bonnes secondes jusqu'à ce qu'il s'impose brutalement il était comme ivre. Enivrant, ce pouvoir de séduction et de contrôle dont il pouvait jouir, la manière dont il pouvait sentir jusqu'à quelle approche il pouvait aller, et surtout, c'était lui le maître de la situation. Peu à peu, ses réflexions se décalèrent et retombèrent sur cette impression de, justement, ne plus se sentir, dans son songe, la nuit dernière, enivrant, également, et-

– Nous sommes arrivés, le prévint Anna.

Dean la remercia mentalement sans qu'elle ne le sache pour lui avoir fait reprendre le fil de la réalité. Ils sortirent de l'Impala et deux minutes plus tard se trouvaient accoudés au bar, devant Sonny qui était surchargé ce soir-là.

Anna n'était pas le genre de filles à vouloir danser, pas comme Charlie ou Jo. Du moins, pas tout de suite. Alors, ils parlèrent. Certainement de tout et de rien, Dean ne saurait pas le dire, puisque si on lui demandait, il ne pourrait absolument rien raconter sur cette fille. Tout ce qu'elle lui disait glissait dans son oreille pour ressortir par l'autre et, malgré tout ses efforts, il n'y arrivait pas. Certes, il l'écoutait de manière à ce qu'il attrape quelques mots au vol et puisse lui reposer une question ou répondre, mais rien de très concret.

Il ne pensait qu'à une chose, l'embrasser. Cette fille était belle, attrayante, et intelligente il avait besoin de l'embrasser, tout de suite. Il lui adressa l'un de ces sourires charmeurs dont il avait le secret et espéra que ça marche.

Anna le réceptionna et lui répondit. Elle rapprocha sa main de la sienne alors il la saisit et rapprocha son visage du sien. Elle l'observa et attendit. Dean comprit le message et prit sa joue d'une main pour l'embrasser avec toute la passion dont il était capable. Il la serra un peu plus contre lui, elle lui résista trois secondes, mais pas bien longtemps. Elle devait certainement penser qu'elle passait pour une fille facile, et lui ne pensait pas.

– Dean, dit-elle. On ne se connaît pas beaucoup.

– Ce n'est pas très important.

Il voulut l'embrasser à nouveau mais elle l'arrêta. Avant que l'un ou l'autre n'ait le temps d'ajouter quelque chose, une voix dans leur dos s'éleva, emplie de surprise et d'étonnement. Et Dean pouvait la reconnaître entre mille.

– Dean ?

Charlie tenait un verre de bière dans sa main droite, la main de Dorothy dans l'autre, de même, qui avait prit la même chose qu'elle.

– Hey, Charlie ! Dorothy ! Vous ne m'aviez pas dit que vous sortiez ce soir.

– Toi non plus, je te signale, lui rétorqua-t-elle. Pour notre excuse, on voulait une sortie entre amoureuses. Et toi ? Qui est-ce ?

Au ton de son amie, Dean y vit un reproche. Charlie ne parlait pas de quelqu'un à la troisième personne quand celle-ci était présente. Sans doute n'approuvait-elle pas ses aventures amoureuses, mais il s'en fichait. Sam avait déjà bien essayé de le changer auparavant, ça n'avait jamais marché, et de toute façon, il ne voulait pas qu'on le change. Il voulait reste lui.

– Anna. Anna, Charlie et Dorothy, Charlie et Dorothy, Anna. Nous nous sommes rencontrés aujourd'hui... ce soir, se sentit-il obligé d'ajouter. Elle avait retrouvé mon porte-feuille.

– Oh, je vois. Enchantée.

Elles se serrèrent la main tour à tour et s'échangèrent quelques marques de politesse. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que Dorothy occupe Anna et que Charlie ne se plante devant Dean avec, il l'avait bien deviné, cet air de reproche.

– Dean Winchester, qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

Il haussa les épaules, irrité.

– Quoi, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? Draguer, ça t'est jamais arrivé ? Ose dire le contraire, Charlie. Je te connais.

– Justement, moi aussi je te connais. Et là, tu dérailles complètement.

– Moi, je déraille ? C'est une plaisanterie ? Ça fait des mois qu'on me reproche de ne plus rien faire de ma vie, que je n'approche plus personne et que je ne suis pas sorti avec une fille, et maintenant que je le fais, on me reproche le contraire de ce que j'étais ? Vous êtes vraiment malades !

Charlie se figea la colère passa dans ses yeux, qui se changea presque instantanément en tristesse. Il avait l'air si pathétique que ça pour elle, alors ?

– Dean, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas ?

– De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? Je vais bien.

– Ah, vous, Winchesters, que cette phrase sonne faux dans votre bouche !

– Laisse-moi tranquille Charlie.

– Je suis ton amie, non ? Ne suis-je pas censée t'aider ?

– Justement ! Si tu te considères comme telle, alors fous-moi la paix.

– Dean, qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

– Je suis venu remercier Anna.

– Non. Ce n'est pas vrai. Tu te sers d'elle. Elle n'est qu'un prétexte.

– Ah oui ?! Et un prétexte de quoi ? rugit-il.

Oh, elle commençait à l'agacer, elle l'agaçait prodigieusement, elle et toutes ces questions. Il voulait juste se relâcher et au contraire on l'obligeait à se remettre en question, encore et toujours ! La vie ne pouvait-elle donc pas être simple ?

– A toi ! A ce que tu ressens véritablement ! Arrête ça Dean ! Putain, je te croyais quand même plus intelligent !

Il accusa le choc de ses paroles.

– Tu ne sais même pas de quoi tu parles.

– Ah bon ? cracha-t-elle. J'avais espéré que tu t'en sortes tout seul mais il faut vraiment qu'on te pousse, hein ? Tu sais quoi ? Si je sais pas de quoi je parle, toi, tu le sais. Tu sais _exactement_ ce que je veux dire, et _qui_ est ciblé.

– Va-t-en Charlie. S'il te plaît.

Elle le fixa encore, furieuse, et le bouscula de l'épaule en rejoignant Dorothy, puis partit en les plantant là. Anna se tourna vers lui.

– Ça ne va pas ?

– Arrêtez de tous me demander ça ! cria-t-il avant de se reprendre en comprenant qu'il avait été trop brutal. Non, excuse-moi Anna, c'est juste que... j'ai la tête qui va exploser. J'ai- j'ai besoin de prendre l'air.

– Je devrais rentrer chez moi, Dean. C'était très agréable, et je ne pense pas qu'on se reverra, mais... merci pour cette soirée.

Sa mine se décomposa.

– Non, Anna, attends je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas être agressif.

– Je sais. Mais je dois rentrer tout de même, et ce n'est pas ta faute. Merci. (Elle l'embrassa sur la joue). Je vais rentrer par mes propres moyens je n'habite pas loin.

Et elle partit.

Dean se retourna côté bar et perdit son regard dans le vide. Sonny vint lui verser un nouveau verre.

– Offert par la maison, gamin... Tu sais, c'est pas en fricotant avec cette fille que tu oublieras l'autre.

– Quoi ?

– Hey, je sais voir une peine de cœur quand j'en vois une crois-moi, en tant que barman et homme, j'en ai une bonne expérience.

Dean ne répondit pas. Il était fatigué de répondre. Il ne toucha pas non plus à son verre. En fait, il se leva, prit ses clefs de voiture, ouvrit l'Impala et puis, au moment d'entre à l'intérieur, s'avachit devant sa portière, se prit la tête entre les mains et se mit à sangloter.

* * *

De son côté, Sam Winchester s'était pétrifié sur le seuil de la maison. Castiel et Gabriel l'avaient imités. Un officier de police, Joshua s'il se souvenait bien, lui faisait face, avec, à ses côtés, un Lucifer rayonnant.

– Bonsoir, salua Joshua. Je suis ici pour Lucifer et Gabriel Novak.


	25. I'm afraid

Bonsoir bonsoir :3 Je poste plus tôt (oh miracle !) parce que je souhaite rattraper mon retard, par conséquent, je posterai sans doute également ce samedi. Je veux remercier** Ookami **pour ses encouragements permanents et ses conseils, ainsi que vous tous, vos reviews sont tellement géniales ;-; Et je sais que je vous ai frustrés avec mon Destiel, ne m'en veuillez pas *cœur*

On m'a demandé pourquoi je n'ai pas parlé de la cicatrice dans le chapitre précédent ; c'est tout simplement parce que je trouvais que les confessions, d'abord de Dean, puis de Gabriel, me paraissaient trop lourdes à la suite. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ce chapitre rattrape tout. Par ailleurs, ff a fait n'importe quoi et a supprimé tous mes " ; " du chapitre 24, du coup les phrases ne veulent plus rien dire, je tenais donc à m'en excuser et je vais reprendre ça le plus vite possible.

Egalement, pour mes lecteurs non-inscrits, **Kingofspn** (désolée de ne pas avoir répondu plus tôt) : je suis au courant que Sam et Dean ne se parlent plus trop, mais il me semblait nécessaire qu'ils se retrouvent un peu seuls chacun de leur côté quelques temps. Et merci à **DianeMoon** pour sa review de même.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**I'm afraid**

* * *

Lucifer entra dans la demeure, sourire aux lèvres, visiblement très à l'aise et bienheureux d'être là. Il tirait derrière lui une grosse valise noire à roulettes, bien fermée malgré son énormité. Et tout fut tellement soudain que Sam le ressentit comme une intrusion indésirable. Son correspondant d'origine portait une veste en jean avec un dessous un t-shirt blanc sur lequel il y avait un dessin ensanglanté, un pantalon ample style militaire, ses cheveux formaient des épis et sur sa joue gauche, il portait encore la marque d'une cicatrice sans doute due à une lame tranchante. Nul doute qu'il n'était pas sagement resté chez lui à étudier dernièrement.

Pourtant ce n'était pas Lucifer qui inquiéta Sam, mais Gabriel.

Il avait pâli. On aurait pu croire que c'était sa couleur de peau habituelle, mais il ne se souvenait que trop bien de la gaieté de son visage une minute auparavant et de ses joues rougies. C'était comme si tout avait été aspiré en l'espace d'une fraction de seconde. Et il lui faisait peur. Joshua présenta ses excuses pour cette arrivée si tardive et promit de repasser plus tard pour régler les derniers détails plus tard. Pendant ce temps, Lucifer s'était arrêté devant Gabriel, pencha la tête sur la droite et son sourire s'élargit plus encore. On aurait dit qu'il se pavanait en vainqueur. Toute l'amitié qu'il aurait pu encore éprouver envers Lucifer s'était effondrée en deux jours.

Son cerveau fonctionnait à plein carburant. Lucifer était là. Il avait débarqué, comme ça, sans prévenir, _sans l'avertir_, et il s'en fichait éperdument. L'aîné Novak s'avança vers Gabriel et lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille. Sam fit un pas vers eux, mué par la colère et le choc, mais Castiel barra son chemin d'un revers de bras.

– Attends un peu, chuchota-t-il.

Toute l'attention était rivée sur Lucifer et, s'il en était conscient, il n'en montrait rien. Lucifer commenta la maison elle était, d'après lui, très intéressante. Gabriel n'avait pas bougé, il avait repris des couleurs mais ses yeux trahissait son angoisse.

D'une main, Lucifer jeta sa veste sur le siège le plus proche et lâcha un petit cri victorieux en constatant qu'il n'avait pas raté sa cible. Il déposa sa valise en bas des escaliers et se retourna vers Sam comme s'il venait de réaliser qu'il était là. Il s'approcha de lui et lui serra la main énergiquement en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

– Sammy ! Enfin on se rencontre ! Cela aurait pu se faire plus tôt, si des interférences et des imprévus ne s'étaient pas créés, mais enfin, je suppose que nous allons rattraper le temps perdu ! Où est-ce que je dors ?

Sam fut tenté de lui rétorquer d'essayer le pallier mais y renonça en voyant Gabriel quitter la pièce, le cœur serré. Toutefois, il ne se laissa pas démonter il était encore chez lui et Lucifer ne l'obligerait pas à faire ce qu'il voulait.

– Tu aurais dû me dire que tu venais, répondit-il froidement. Le canapé est assez large et confortable pour faire un lit, tu n'auras qu'à dormir là.

L'adolescent fronça des sourcils et fit la moue, mais ne protesta pas. Il se tourna ensuite vers Castiel et son sourire s'éteignit quelque peu.

– Ravi de te voir, cousin.

– Tu devais t'y attendre, de toute façon, n'est-ce pas ?

– Vrai. Mais où est Dean ? Je ne le vois pas avec toi.

– C'est parce qu'il n'est pas là, Lucifer, lâcha-t-il d'une voix glaciale.

Celui-ci roula des yeux.

– Je t'ai répété cent fois de m'appeler Luci, Cassie.

– Et je t'ai répété cent fois de ne pas m'appeler Cassie, Lucifer.

Lucifer l'observa, surpris.

– C'est vrai que tu as changé. Tu n'es plus aussi sage que tu l'étais avant de partir. Alors comme ça, tu deviens vraiment un petit rebelle ? C'est Dean qui te fait cet effet là ?

– Luci, tu devrais peut-être déjà t'installer un peu, tu as mangé ? dit Sam en détournant de manière bien trop évidente le sujet.

– Non, mais je prendrais bien ce que vous avez, si vous avez encore des restes ou que vous n'avez pas tout mangé.

Sam l'accompagna à la cuisine, tenu par ses devoirs de correspondant et d'hôte. Et surtout, il ne savait pas ce que Lucifer pouvait trafiquer dans la cuisine, il préférait éviter de le laisser hors de surveillance pour le moment. Gabriel était monté dans la chambre et Castiel s'occupait d'ouvrir le canapé-lit, puisqu'il paraissait savoir comment il fonctionnait. Il l'entendit appeler quelqu'un au téléphone de là où il se tenait et reconnut le répondeur de son frère.

Il passa un demi-heure avec Lucifer, et il se sentit abandonné par les autres. Dans chacun de ses gestes, il ne voyait pas son correspondant mais le frère de Gabriel, il voyait la main qui se levait et qui se rabattait violemment, il imagina sans aucune difficulté ses yeux fous emplis de sadisme, il visionna à partir de ce qu'on lui avait raconté le jour où il avait été tabassé dans la rue, et qu'il avait fini avec un plâtre. Si ce jour-là, il n'avait pas répondu à une bande de déglingués dans la rue, la vie de Sam aurait sûrement été différente aujourd'hui. Et même si, pour lui, Lucifer n'était plus qu'un salaud d'égocentrique, il se sentit coupable de songer qu'il était content qu'il se fasse frapper au point d'avoir été interdit de séjour. Personne ne devait encaisser autant de la haine des autres.

Il tira la chaise en face de Lucifer, et s'installa. Il mangeait des restes du steak de Dean avec un peu de pizza du midi. Il hésita à sortir son portable pour envoyer un texto à son frère mais s'abstint il était occupé avec Anna et le traiterait encore de petit frère collant quand il a des choses plus importantes à faire, même s'il n'en pensait pas un mot.

– Gabriel ne nous rejoint pas ? demanda Lucifer comme de rien n'était.

Sam tiqua.

– Il était fatigué tout à l'heure.

La veille, il mangeait en tête à tête avec Gabriel, et Gabriel lui avait tout raconté. S'il avait su que le lendemain il serait en tête à tête avec Lucifer, il aurait ri aux éclats en assurant que cela n'arriverait certainement pas. Du moins pas dans les prochains jours. Pas avec cette nouvelle vision qu'il avait de lui.

Quand Lucifer parlait, c'était les mots qu'il avait hurlé à Gabriel qu'il entendait, quand il prenait son couteau et avait des gestes vifs, c'était la marque de cette affreuse cicatrice qu'il voyait, quand il était sarcastique, c'était les échanges haineux qui se déversaient sur la famille Novak qui le frappaient de plein fouet.

.

« Gabriel leva les yeux vers le ciel étoilé. Ils étaient humides. Une jambe croisée sur l'autre, les bras accoudés en arrière sur le dossier du banc, sa position corporelle ne trahissait en rien son état sentimental, si seulement il n'essayait pas de retenir aussi difficilement sa tristesse et de refouler ses souvenirs.

– Je n'ai jamais été le genre d'enfant sans reproches, et ma désobéissance le démontrait bien. De toute façon, je n'en faisais toujours qu'à ma tête, et j'avais pour philosophie de ne me préoccuper que de moi-même en évitant le plus possible les rapports avec quiconque, et surtout ma famille. On ne peut pas dire que je suis quelqu'un de courageux au contraire, je suis terriblement lâche et je l'accepte. Après tout, tout n'a toujours été qu'entre Michael et Lucifer. »

.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit en grinçant. La voix de Castiel s'éleva, celle de Dean, étrangement rauque, répondit. Trop heureux de laisser Lucifer en plan, il alla chercher son frère et le prit à part.

– Si tu veux me demander comment ça s'est passé avec Anna, laisse tomber, dit-il avant qu'il n'ait demandé ou déclaré quoique se soit.

– Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? questionna Sam en fronçant des sourcils. Écoute, Lucifer est là. Il dort au salon, et... (Il vit Dean grimacer) quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

– En vérité, j'aurai bien aimé dormir au salon pour cette nuit, j'ai le sommeil agité dernièrement, mais je comprends, t'inquiète. Et qu'est-ce qu'il fout là ? C'était prévu ? Gabriel va dégager ?

Sam lui intima de baisser le ton d'un geste de la main en jetant un coup d'œil vers la cuisine où Lucifer était resté.

– On sait pas pour l'instant, Joshua est seulement arrivé comme ça, et demain on aura plus d'infos. S'il te plaît, ne cherche pas la merde avec lui.

– Quoi ? Pourquoi je chercherai la merde ?

Sam comprit alors qu'il avait dit ce qu'il devait s'appliquer à lui-même à son frère, puis il remarqua ses cernes et ce même air perdu qu'il portait il y avait quelques mois auparavant, peut-être moins marqué, mais tout aussi inquiétant.

– Tout va bien pour toi, Dean ? Et pourquoi tu n'arrives pas à dormir ?

Les lèvres de son frère tremblaient légèrement comme s'il avait froid.

– C'est juste que les temps sont durs, t'en fais pas pour moi, essaie déjà de te dépatouiller de ça, se contenta-t-il de répondre.

Très vite, tous décidèrent d'aller se coucher en prétextant qu'ils devaient être en forme pour les cours du lendemain – enfin, prétexte pour tout le monde sauf Sam qui avait l'habitude de se coucher « tôt ». Lucifer grogna quelque chose et lorsqu'on lui demanda s'il venait en cours, il déclara les accompagner au lycée mais ne pas pouvoir rester étant donné que le principal devait le voir.

* * *

Castiel prenait sa douche.

Depuis que Dean était sorti avec Anna, ils ne s'étaient pas adressés plus de trois mots. Lorsqu'il était rentré, il avait baissé les yeux et n'avait jamais soutenu son regard. Pourtant, ça lui faisait mal de ne plus l'affronter ainsi, c'était devenu normal pour eux, et puis, surtout, il adorait se plonger dans le bleu de ses yeux. Mais ce soir-là, s'il l'avait fait, il... il n'était plus capable de prévoir ses propres réactions, et il n'avait aucune envie d'agir comme un idiot face à son meilleur ami.

Dans la chambre d'à côté, Gabriel et Sam devaient déjà dormir. Lui, était persuadé de ne plus pouvoir dormir avant longtemps. Subitement, comme pour répondre à cette pensée, son téléphone vibra. Il vit le nom de _Charlie Bradbury_ s'afficher à l'écran et se mordit la lèvre avant d'ouvrir le message.

« Tu ne peux peut-être pas rattraper le temps perdu mais tu peux arrêter de perdre du temps ».

Dean éteignit son portable sans répondre. Elle savait qu'il ne lui répondrait pas, de toute manière. Il se coucha et se retourna plusieurs fois sur son lit. Et quand Castiel rentra à nouveau dans la chambre, il fit semblant de dormir. Très lâche, mais il avait tellement honte de lui que ça n'en faisait qu'une de plus. Il resta sur le pas de la porte et demanda d'une voix hésitante :

– Dean ?

« Tu ne peux peut-être pas rattraper le temps perdu mais tu peux arrêter de perdre du temps ». Il ferma les yeux, le visage crispé. Il sentait encore ses sanglots sur ses joues, les larmes qui refusaient de s'arrêter de couler et leur goût salé dans la bouche. Finalement il se retourna vers Castiel qui sursauta, ne s'y attendant visiblement pas.

– Oui ?

Il le dévisagea, et il ne se détourna pas. Pas de suite.

– Pour Lucifer, je voudrais juste te prévenir qu'il valait mieux faire attention.

– Pourquoi ?

– Il s'amuse des conflits. C'est un peu comme hobby pour lui.

Dean resta bouche bée.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il fait exactement ?

Castiel s'installa en tailleur sur le lit en penchant la tête sur le côté.

– Il sait que Michael est plus entêté que lui, c'est pour cela qu'il s'en prend très souvent à Gabriel qui subit comme il peut. D'autant que Michael est considéré comme le chef de famille lorsque mon oncle est absent, c'est à dire tout le temps Lucifer le méprise et l'envie. Généralement, ça finit mal. En vérité, il est persuadé que le monde entier lui en veut, et que rien ne va dans sa vie, qu'il est victime de tout et que ça ne lui arrive qu'à lui, et ce, à commencer par son prénom. Personne n'a jamais su pourquoi ses parents l'avaient nommé ainsi, donc sa colère peut-être justifiée, mais s'il le voulait vraiment, il pourrait tourner la page et vivre une vie normale.

Dean le contempla sans cacher sa curiosité.

– Cas', pourquoi tu me racontes ça ?

Castiel esquissa un sourire espiègle en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit. Un frisson parcourut l'entière colonne vertébrale de Dean.

– Parce que je te connais, et je sais que tu ne peux jamais t'empêcher de faire des gaffes.

– Tout le monde fait des gaffes l'erreur est humaine n'est-ce pas ?

– Mouais, admit-il. Mais toi t'es un cas.

– Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

Son sourire s'élargit encore.

– Alors ça, je ne parlerai que sous la torture.

Le jeune homme secoua la tête, convaincu qu'il n'avait en réalité aucune argumentation ou de points d'exemples.

– Bonne nuit Castiel.

– Bonne nuit, Dean.

* * *

Gabriel fixait le plafond comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il ne bougeait pas, mais Sam le devinait nerveux et agité. Il se retenait énormément.

– Tu sais, s'efforça de le rassurer Sam, ce n'est pas si grave que ton frère soit arrivé... on s'est rencontré, appréciés, et très sincèrement je ne voudrais pas perdre contact avec toi, vraiment.

« Ce n'est pas si grave que ton frère soit arrivé »... Il n'en pensait pas un mot. Pas après ce que lui avait raconté Gabriel.

.

« – J'aimerais les haïr, tu sais. Tous les deux. Michael, et Lucifer. Mais ce sont mes frères et, quoique je fasse, ils seront toujours de ma famille. Ils n'ont pas toujours été comme ça. Tu veux savoir comment j'ai eu cette blessure ? Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu m'infliger ça ? Je vais te répondre sincèrement, Sam, j'ai été tenté de t'inventer toute une histoire qui tiendrait debout pour que tu ne te poses pas plus de questions, j'étais même prêt à te raconter que je me l'étais faite moi-même sous une raison ou une autre, mais... j'étais persuadé que le jour où tu rencontrerais Lucifer, si tu le rencontrais, je ne serai plus là, et que si j'avais recours au mensonge, je ne valais peut-être finalement pas mieux qu'eux. A moins que je ne sois juste égoïste et que tu m'aies juste demandé ça au bon moment.

Sam se taisait. Il ne disait rien, mais il tremblait. Il était terrifié à l'idée que l'une de ces hypothèses les unes toutes aussi terribles que les autres s'avèrent justes, ou qu'il n'ait au contraire pas imaginé le pire bien que ça lui paraisse difficile.

– Non, je ne me fais pas battre chez moi. Du moins, quand je dis battre, je ne le pense pas dans le sens courant. Évidemment, on a des disputes et parfois ça tourne au vinaigre, mais ça arrive à tout le monde. Comme tu l'imagines, Michael est peut-être l'image incarnée de l'enfant parfait, mais il ne ressemble absolument pas à ce portrait cliché de l'étudiant aux grosses lunettes, habillé d'une chemise ridicule, de souliers à te plier en deux et d'une raie impossible à rater. Il est a peu près de la même taille que Lucifer, sans doute plus grand, il a plusieurs années de karatés et toute sortes de techniques de combats derrière lui, et si Lucifer et moi avons tenté les mêmes activités que lui, ça nous a moins réussi – surtout moi puisque je séchais les cours.

Père nous a toujours éduqués – lorsqu'il était là pour le faire – en prenant exemple sur la Bible et toutes ces histoires religieuses. Il ne jurait que par ça. C'est peut-être aussi ce qui blesse autant Lucifer un homme aussi croyant que lui devait réellement le mépriser. Nous pensions tous la même chose, mais personne n'en avait jamais parlé. Jusqu'à ce jour-là.

Lucifer avait pété un plomb. Il a appelé Père et, chose jamais vue, lui a hurlé dessus. Ce n'était pas de la colère, mais de la haine, une pure haine quasi-meurtrière. Je suis arrivé au milieu de la conversation, mais je n'ai presque rien compris car de la pièce où j'étais était bruyante à cause des voisinages et de la circulation au-dehors. Puis soudain la salle où il était redevint silencieuse et je n'ai pas osé entrer. J'ai attendu qu'il bouge, qu'il fasse quelque chose, que je ne me retrouve pas à lui fou-furieux, sans doute ai-je eu peur, mais je venais de passer l'une des plus mauvaises journées que je pouvais avoir, alors je ne me suis pas dérangé plus que ça. Et puis depuis le collège, on ne se parlait plus trop, mes frères et moi.

J'ai du rester, quoi, une vingtaine de minutes dans mon coin, à fixer mon téléphone et à jouer à des jeux, parcourir mes mails, m'occuper à perdre mon temps ? Et puis j'ai entendu Michael entrer par l'autre côté et il a aussitôt hurlé. Ça aussi, c'était surprenant : je n'avais jamais entendu Michael hurler. Ça devait vraiment être une journée de merde, et si seulement j'avais su que ce n'était pas fini, je n'aurais pas pensé ça.

En vérité, il y avait deux événements à savoir le premier étant que je savais déjà que j'étais gay, mais que personne n'était au courant. Et de toute façon, je n'étais encore jamais sorti avec personne. Sauf ce jour-là. J'étais tombé sur un type sympa que je voyais depuis quelques temps, et sans trop réfléchir, pour changer, sur un coup de tête, je lui ai dit ce que j'avais sur le cœur. Il ne l'a pas mal pris, au contraire il a paru touché. Et il ne m'a pas repoussé. Il a simplement déclaré qu'il était perdu et qu'il lui fallait un peu de temps pour y penser. Mais moi j'étais certain que c'était déjà mort, que je n'avais pas besoin de me nourrir d'espoir. C'est là que j'ai traîné en ville avant de rentrer. Le deuxième étant le suivant quand je me suis confessé, Lucifer était aussi là. Quand j'y pense, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait foutre là, sérieusement ? J'en ai pas la moindre idée, et j'en ris toujours. J'imagine que, de là où il était, il n'a sans doute pas entendu – puisque nous l'aurions vu s'il était tout proche toute de même – mais (il détourna le regard, gêné) le... le fait que nous nous soyons embrassés a du être suffisamment clair. »

.

Sam se toucha les lèvres du bout des doigts en se remémorant dans la même simultanéité cette seule et unique fois où Gabriel l'avait saisit par le col et l'avait carrément embrassé, sans aucun détour, et puis s'était enfui.

– Je vais certainement devoir repartir, annonça-t-il avec fatalité d'une voix rauque.

.

« – Lucifer était devenu complètement fou. Il y avait du sang au sol, pas énormément, mais suffisamment pour nous faire paniquer, Michael et moi. Il avait sans doute dû vouloir se tailler les veines, mais sincèrement pour moi ça ressemblait plus à une mutilation hasardeuse. Michael s'est occupé de tout il a désinfecté les plaies avec Lucifer pendant que je nettoyais. Lorsque je suis venu voir comment mon frère allait, il m'a jeté un regard haineux. Et puis il a lâché : « T'es qu'un p'tit pédé de merde ». Michael a froncé des sourcils et j'imagine qu'il lui a suffit de regarder pour comprendre.

« Tu n'es pas mon frère, tu n'es plus mon frère » il n'arrêtait pas d'hurler. Il disait que je le faisais vomir et que c'était à cause de moi qu'il voulait mourir. Là Michael s'est interposé. Il a menacé Lucifer et, finalement nous avons compris qu'il avait perdu les pédales et qu'il s'en prenait à tout le monde. Il injuria Michael de son mieux et le renia aussi, mais Michael n'accusait pas ses paroles aussi facilement et répondait en gardant son sang froid, ce que Lucifer ne maîtrisait pas. Il a disjoncté et a saisi une broche sur le côté – je ne sais même pas comment elle a pu être placée là d'ailleurs.

Il l'a brandie et a murmuré : « Même quand il apprend que l'un de ses fils est anormal, il le préfère à moi. » Michael lui a ordonné de lâcher la broche, il a refusé. Ses yeux se sont allumés, il fut pris d'un rire hystérique qui n'améliora pas notre image de lui, et puis il a déclaré qu'il arriverait à faire en sorte que son père l'aime et que pour y arriver il effacerait toutes les crasses de ce monde. Michael l'a défié de s'approcher de moi, ça ne lui a pas posé de problème. Il avait les yeux injectés de sang quand je suis sorti de la pièce pour trouver quelque chose qui aiderait Michael, je me suis rendu compte que Lucifer s'était injecté une bonne dose de drogue à la seringue.

Mon sang n'a fait qu'un tour, je savais désormais que Lucifer était capable de tuer Michael. J'y suis retourné en courant et au moment où j'entrais Lucifer s'était élancé sur mon frère qui pouvait difficilement l'éviter. Son bras s'était levé pour l'abattre sur lui, et je me suis interposé entre eux leur hurlant de s'arrêter. Ça n'a pas marché et il m'a touché.

J'ai reçu la fourche de la broche sur le long de la côte et, sincèrement, ça a plutôt bien cicatrisé depuis. La douleur était ignoble et en retombant ma tête heurta brutalement le carrelage et je crois que je me suis évanouis quelques temps. La suite, Michael la connaît mieux que moi, et même que Lucifer. Ses souvenirs sont extrêmement flous à cause des effets de la drogue.

Le cœur de Sam semblait s'être arrêté de battre depuis longtemps.

Il écoutait, bouleversé, non, choqué et impressionné, en s'imaginant toutes les paroles de Gabriel.

– Et toi ?

– Un séjour à l'hôpital, avec Lucifer. Michael, comme l'on pouvait s'y attendre, mentit sur toute la ligne. Il inventa un histoire complètement abracadabrantesque mais elle parut suffire.

– Et... et ton béguin ?

Gabriel n'avait pas répondu tout de suite.

– Il n'est pas venu me voir, je pensais qu'il m'avait abandonné et que je ne le verrai plus jamais. Quelques jours plus tard j'ai appris qu'il avait fait une mauvaise chute et que son crâne avait percuté un rocher. Il est mort sur le coup. »

.

Ils n'avaient pas eu besoin d'en parler plus ou de s'exposer chacun leurs opinions, Gabriel et Sam étaient pratiquement convaincus que la mort de son « potentiel petit ami » n'avait pas été accidentel et que Lucifer avait pu être derrière tout ça, avec ou sans drogue.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, lorsqu'ils se levèrent, rien ne semblait avoir changé dans leur quotidien scolaire. Sam tira un Gabriel bavant du lit qui répétait toutes les cinq minutes « Encore cinq minutes... », Dean et Castiel se réveillèrent au même instant et, en bas au salon, Lucifer joua la larve sur le canapé jusqu'au moment de partir où il consentit enfin à s'habiller.

En réalité, si la présence du correspondant d'origine de Sam ne les détrompait pas, tous auraient plus ou moins pensé qu'ils avait rêvé et que rien ne s'était passé ce dernier week-end.


	26. Retour à la réalité

Bonjour! Je croyais pouvoir poster deux chapitres en une semaine, mais, héhé, apparemment, non, le temps m'a détrompée, je me suis prise pour **AsphodeleSauvage** voilà xD Je suis désolée de vous avoir fait attendre par conséquent plus longtemps. Par ailleurs, je veux encore une fois vous remercier pour vos belles reviews ;-; je le répéterai jamais assez : vous êtes merveilleux.

J'ai cependant plusieurs choses à dire ici : tout d'abord, si vous ne l'avez pas encore fait, filez sur YouTube regarder** The Hillywood Show Parody Supernatural Shake It Off**, je vous promets que je vous ratez quelque chose à ne pas y aller. J'écoute cette version en boucle par contre depuis deux jours donc vous êtes prévenus. Ensuite, ce chapitre est long. Pas trop pour votre lecture je l'espère, mais j'ose croire que la fin en vaut la peine. *cœur*

Je me dois de vous annoncer que je vais prendre trois semaines sabbatiques en raison de mon bac ; vos reviews me donnent trop envie de continuer d'écrire alors que je devrais bosser, donc pour m'en empêcher je mets en pause avant de m'y remettre vers le 24 juin. Je ne sais pas si je posterai la semaine prochaine, peut-être, mais à cause des oraux et du bac d'art plastique - que je passe mardi et dont trois œuvres sont encore en cours amen - je ne peux pas l'assurer. Disons sûre à 35%. CEPENDANT j'ai la joie de vous apprendre également que cette fic est bientôt terminée (encore quoi, peut-être 5 chapitres ?). Je ne sais pas vous mais j'en suis contente, je n'ai jamais autant écrit et c'est la première que je terminerai.

A **Torille**, puisque tu es un(e) guest : MERCI ta review m'a tellement fait plaisir tu ne t'imagines pas. Et je peux comprendre que le Sabriel soit dur à comprendre, mais enfin, je ne pense pas que tu sois la seule personne - et tant mieux si tu aimes maintenant 8D Et du coup, pour l'attente... C'est vrai que là je ne peux pas faire autrement ^^' mais promis je ne vous oublie pas - JAMAIS /BOM/

Merci aussi à **DianeMoon** qui a la flemme de se connecter ! xD

* * *

**Retour à la réalité ?**

* * *

La première personne que vit Dean au lycée fut Charlie, la deuxième, Crowley. Étrangement, il aurait presque préféré rencontrer son abominable professeur en premier plutôt que son amie. Mais, contrairement à ce qu'il redoutait, elle ne lui fit aucune réflexion, et ne lui adressa pas même l'un de ses regards appuyés qui signifiaient bien trop de choses – ou pas assez. De toute manière, il n'avait jamais réellement bien compris les filles.

Ils retrouvèrent Chuck, Dorothy, Kevin, Jo, Garth, Samandriel et tous les autres devant la salle de classe, tous arborant une expression de dépression suprême, comme tous les lundis matins. Le summum fut l'intervention de Kevin en guise de bonjour.

– Vous avez révisé votre dernier cours ? Parce qu'on risque très fortement d'avoir une évaluation qui devrait être sur les deux dernières notions qu'on a abordées, d'après mes calculs, et donc...

Mais ils ne l'écoutaient déjà plus. Seule Jo lui jeta un regard blasé en se sentant obligée de lui répondre :

– Tu sais, Kevin, que tu seras encore le premier à ce test et que tu n'as pas besoin d'un contrôle pour réviser ? T'as pas à t'en faire. Par contre nous, on est dans la mouise.

– Mais j'ai révisé y'a une semaine ! Avec les autres matières, je ne l'ai pas bien revu, j'aurai dû relire ce week-end mais non, j'étais trop occupé avec mon Russe et les sciences, avec tous les chapitres qu'on a rédigé vendredi...

Gabriel secoua la tête en prenant une expression interloquée.

– De quoi ? dit-il. Tu apprends le _Russe _?

– Évidemment ! Tu n'es pas sans savoir qu'étant donné que les États-Unis forment la première puissance au top de la mondialisation et par conséquent, vu le fait que l'URSS ou plutôt maintenant la Russie, a eu un passé délicat avec nous – la Guerre Froide si ça te dit quelque chose – et que ce n'est absolument pas un pays à prendre à la légère, il faut absolument que je puisse au moins converser et comprendre leur nation, sinon je ne serai pas digne d'être président.

– Je crois surtout que t'es dingue, et que ta maladie est incurable. Surtout ne t'approche pas de moi, imagine les dégâts que tu pourrais faire si je l'attrapais !

Sam ricana.

– Je ne crois pas que ça soit possible, je dirai même plutôt que Kevin aurait plus de chance d'être influencé par toi que toi par lui.

Instinctivement, le sourire de Kevin s'effaça et il recula d'un pas, tandis que Gabriel se retournait vers Sam sans l'avoir remarqué.

– Serais-tu en train de me dire que je t'aurai influencé et perturbé ton petit train-train de vie, Sammy ? dit-il en minaudant.

– Tu rigoles ? T'es arrivé et t'as foutu tout le bazar oui ! J'ai parfois du mal à me rappeler comme je vivais quand tu n'étais pas là, avoua-t-il, amusé.

– Ah oui ?

Sa réponse se fit dans un souffle. Sam l'entendit et planta ses yeux dans les siens. Gabriel tressaillit.

Il avait lâché cette pensée à voix haute et se sentit mal à l'aise d'avoir réagi aussi sérieusement, alors qu'il aurait pu largement continuer à le taquiner jusqu'à s'en montrer insupportable et que Sam lève les yeux au ciel, puis abandonne. Heureusement, personne d'autre n'avait fait attention à leur conversation et, par il ne savait quel saint esprit, Crowley y mit fin en ouvrant leur salle.

En cours, Chuck jeta un morceau de papier sur la table de Dean qui leva immédiatement la tête pour vérifier que Crowley ne les avait pas vus, puis, sous le regard attentif de Castiel, y jeta un coup d'œil.

« C'est vrai que Lucifer est là ? »

Il fronça les sourcils. La question paraissait non seulement rhétorique, mais en plus s'adressait à la mauvaise personne. Même s'il pouvait comprendre que Sam se trouvait trop loin de lui, il aurait pu poser sa question avant ou après les cours. Toutefois il pouvait bien comprendre sa curiosité et lui répondit.

« Il est dans le bureau du proviseur et s'arrange pour les derniers détails. Et non, on ne sait pas si Gabriel reste ou pas », ajouta-t-il en prévoyant sa prochaine question. Il la lui glissa dans son dos et son ami la réceptionna dans le creux de la main, et, la note une fois lue et partagée avec Jo, il hocha de la tête en guise de réponse.

Au tableau, Crowley dessinait tant bien que mal le croquis de l'architecture et de l'organisation des pièces de théâtres dans l'Antiquité chez les Grecs, en nommant la scène et les places occupées par les plus ou moins haut-gradés des citoyens, femmes, esclaves s'il y avait, et métèques. Parfois, Dean avait l'impression qu'il s'amusait juste à inventer des mots pour leur empoisonner la vie ; et comme si ce n'était pas suffisant, il considérait que ses élèves devaient être au top du top et écrivait en Grec – d'un Grec douteux bien évidemment. Sam qui connaissait parfaitement bien son alphabet grimaçait sur sa chaise sans oser relever les terribles fautes que tous les élèves allaient recopier. Alors il se mit juste au travail.

En traçant un trait de travers, l'adolescent se mit à rechercher sa gomme dans sa trousse qui demeurait introuvable. A côté, Gabriel pouffait de rire et le cachait difficilement. En perdant patience, Sam la reposa et lui sourit poliment.

– Gabriel, tu peux me rendre ma gomme s'il te plaît ?

Le jeune homme ouvrit la bouche, choqué, et s'écria d'un ton faussement innocent :

– Moâ ? J'ai rien fait.

Sam baissa les yeux sur la feuille blanche de son voisin qui était, justement, bien trop blanche.

– Oui, je vois ça.

– Arrête de me juger Sam. Ce ne sont pas forcément les meilleurs en cours qui obtiennent les meilleurs boulots et deviennent des célébrités ! C'est prouvé.

Kevin se retourna et le fusilla du regard avant de reprendre son croquis, bien trop sage pour oser lui rétorquer ses pensées à voix haute – et surtout désireux de sortir à l'heure du tyrannique cours de Crowley sans passer par la case victime « seize heures de colles pour bavardages à commencer dès ce soir 21h ». Même si, légalement, ce n'était pas possible.

– Regarde mieux, Sammamy, je suis sûr que t'as pas bien cherché.

Sam roula des yeux et y jeta à nouveau un coup d'œil. Il en sortit un petit papier replié un minimum de sept fois, et avant même qu'il ne l'ouvre il savait déjà de qui il venait.

_« Deux euros ou ta gomme » en guise de "La bourse ou la vie"._

…

– Gabriel ?

– Oui ?

– Je peux l'avoir maintenant ?

Il haussa des épaules.

– Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

Sam grogna et commença à s'énerver au fur et à mesure que son correspondant lui assurait qu'il n'y était pour rien, mais ses yeux et son sourire narquois le trahissaient. Finalement, l'adolescent abandonnant en marmonnant dans sa barbe qu'il était stupide et que de toute façon son croquis était au moins unique avec son trait de travers – ce à quoi Gabriel ricana.

Subitement, Crowley se retourna avec un immense sourire vaguement sadique planté sur le visage. Sam eut le temps de déglutir avant qu'il ne s'exclame :

– Et maintenant, contrôle surprise, sortez une feuille double. J'espère que vous aviez bien révisé, se crut-il nécessaire d'ajouter.

La classe jura, mais, de tous, la bande Winchesters et leurs amis furent les plus frustrés. Fichu Kevin et ses prédictions à la noix. Elles se réalisaient à chaque fois, et ils détestaient ça.

Kevin, quant à lui, sortit ses feuilles doubles, tout à fait serein. C'était un peu sa petite vengeance, personne ne l'écoutait jamais de toute façon.

* * *

A la récréation, Lucifer ne réapparut pas. Ils étaient tendus, mais ne savaient plus si c'était parce que Lucifer était arrivé ou parce qu'ils avaient peur que Gabriel soit renvoyé. Sans doute les deux.

Ce fut Ash' qui mit fin à leur doute. Ils étaient retournés en cours ; leur professeur principal entra dans la salle avec un dossier, une pochette cartonnée marron sur laquelle avait été écrit au feutre noir « Correspondances ». Sam la repéra immédiatement, contrairement à Gabriel qui se focalisait sur Ash', attendant impatiemment ce qu'il avait à dire.

– Excusez-moi, info importante, Gabriel Novak ? (L'interpellé hocha la tête et Ash' l'aperçut) Suis-moi s'il te plaît.

– Je peux venir aussi monsieur ?

– Pourquoi faire ?

– C'est son correspondant, intervint Dean. Si ça concerne Lucifer et Gabriel c'est normal qu'il sache non ?

Ash' hésita quelques secondes avant de se décider, avec la permission ravie de Crowley de se débarrasser d'un Winchester – un de moins, c'était toujours ça de fait.

En passant à côté de son aîné, Sam chuchota un « merci » discret et Dean sourit. Il suivit Ash' et Gabriel et ferma la porte sur leur passage.

– Y'a quelque chose qui ne va pas monsieur ?

– Non, c'est compliqué, mais je crois que tout a été réglé. Le proviseur a demandé à vous – enfin Gabriel – de te voir pour te faire part de la situation. Ton grand frère est là-bas aussi.

Entendre quelqu'un parler de Lucifer comme étant le grand frère de Gabriel paraissait vraiment étrange, remarqua Sam. Il tournèrent au détour du couloir, descendirent les deux étages et longèrent le couloir du rez-de-chaussée pour arriver jusqu'au bureau du proviseur.

Sam n'y était encore jamais allé. Gabriel non plus. La porte avait été peinte en gris foncé, ses contours en gris clair. A droite, à côté de la poignée de quelque centimètres plus haute, une petite plaque indiquait à qui appartenait la salle. Seuls deux mots avaient été gravés, la position de l'homme dans l'établissement, et son unique nom. « Directeur Caïn ».

Ash' toqua, ouvrit la porte sans attendre et fit entrer Sam et Gabriel.

L'entrée donnait directement sur le bureau du proviseur, auquel il était installé. C'était un homme au regard pénétrant, il était mince et portait une fine et légère barbe. Son expression était impassible et lui semblait tellement naturelle qu'il aurait pu former un grand mystère inexplicable à lui tout seul, sans même savoir de quel genre de mystère il aurait même pu s'agir. L'aura qui émanait de lui s'imposait d'une telle force que Sam sut pourquoi il tenait cette position. Pour une première rencontre, Sam n'avait aucune idée du caractère du directeur – il n'avait encore jamais entendu de rumeurs à son propos – et s'attendait au meilleur comme au pire. Cependant il était évident que Caïn était l'opposé même de Ash' et Crowley, inexpressif, intriguant.

Lucifer, assit dans un siège, ne bougeait pas. Il n'arborait pas un air victorieux ou abattu. Il était juste là, et il ne lâchait pas Caïn du regard comme s'il s'en méfiait.

– Qui es-tu ? demanda-t-il en s'adressant à Sam.

– Sam Winchester, répondit-il.

Caïn souleva quelques papiers et fronça les sourcils.

– Le frère de Dean Winchester.

Génial. Il connaissait son frère. Il espéra qu'il ne les jugerait pas déjà en fonction de Dean ou de sa réputation, quelle qu'elle soit.

– C'est ça.

– Asseyez-vous, ordonna-t-il.

Lucifer sur la gauche, Gabriel s'installa au milieu et Sam sur la droite. Lucifer leur accorda un cinquième de seconde son attention avant de les oublier aussi vite.

– Je n'irai pas par quatre chemins, il est évident que cela a profité à Gabriel, mais Lucifer est censé être là depuis le début. Je ne vois pas ce que je peux faire de plus, Lucifer est à sa place, et on ne peut pas gérer deux correspondants pour un. Donc, Gabriel doit rentrer chez lui.

Et Sam accusa ses paroles.

* * *

Dean avait répondu « Je sais pas » sur le contrôle surprise de Crowley. « Je ferai mieux la prochaine fois », avait-il même ajouté, ne doutant pas une seule seconde de sa bonne foi. Cela n'avait pas échappé à Castiel qui avait levé les yeux au ciel, puis donné un coup de coude en lui désignant son propre brouillon pour qu'il le recopie. Dean, par fierté, avait secoué la tête.

Alors Castiel lui avait jeté un regard noir.

Mais Dean refusait toujours. Il préférait encore prendre sur lui et assumer son manque total de connaissance et le zeste de fainéantise bien présent qui allait avec plutôt que de s'abaisser à recopier sur quelqu'un d'autre.

Alors Castiel lui avait écrasé le pied sans ménagement.

Dean avait été surpris et s'était tourné avec une expression choquée vers Cas' qui ne flancha pas. Mais Dean avait continué de refuser tout de même.

La guerre du plus borné avait débuté.

Alors Castiel lui avait volé sa feuille de brouillon sur laquelle il faisait du coloriage pour passer le temps.

Mais Dean ne s'était pas avoué vaincu et s'était penché sur son sac pour récupérer d'autres feuilles. Il en apportait toujours un bloc, sachant qu'il dessinait parfois trop sur les marges et que, par conséquent, il n'avait plus de place pour procrastiner correctement.

Alors Castiel, devinant les projets de Dean, s'était emparé de sa trousse et l'avait posée sur ses genoux, puis avait courbé légèrement le dos comme l'aurait fait un animal qui souhaitait protéger quelque chose d'inestimable pour lui.

En se redressant, Dean avait soupiré. Le temps qu'il cherche ses affaires du regard, ses feuilles avaient subit le même sort. La situation l'amusait malgré lui, et en fin de compte, il s'était mis à dire non à son correspondant pour le plaisir de l'irriter.

Alors Castiel avait fait ce qu'il faisait de mieux il le fixa. Il le fixa, et cessa d'écrire en déclarant qu'il rendrait feuille blanche comme lui s'il ne faisait rien.

Ce fut au bout de deux bonnes minutes d'intense regard évités et affrontés une fois sur deux que Dean _s'était avoué vaincu. _Et maintenant il devait lire l'affreuse écriture de son ami – car, il devait le dire, relevait d'un style bien particulier, de telle manière qu'on pourrait croire qu'il avait inventé une nouvelle langue étrangère, si si – et il se rendit compte petit à petit que des bribes de leçons vaguement écoutées en cours lui revenaient en mémoire.

A la fin de l'heure, ils rendirent leur contrôle, et, étonnamment, Dean se sentait content de lui, et Castiel ne le cachait pas non plus. Mais le plus surprenant pour eux avait été de faire tout ceci au nez et à la barbe de Crowley qui n'avait absolument rien remarqué.

N'empêche que Dean avait toujours un peu mal au pied.

* * *

– Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça, dit-il d'un calme surprenant.

Caïn haussa un sourcil.

– Et pourquoi pas ?

– Parce que... parce que... parce que Gabriel est aussi mon ami.

Faible argument, il le sentait.

– Le fait est que, je ne suis pas autorisé à le garder à votre responsabilité, ni à la mienne, car nous n'appartenons pas aux même règles et que son lycée à demandé son retour.

– Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça.

– Ce qui ne veut pas forcément dire que vous n'avez plus le droit de vous parler. Gabriel sera toujours libre, d'après sa famille, à vous voir et à converser avec vous. Ce n'est pas une punition.

– Ah bon ? Et c'est quoi pour vous ? cracha-t-il.

Le directeur se ré-enfonça dans son siège en joignant les mains.

– Les règles.

Dix minutes passèrent. Sam ne pensait plus, il tentait juste de trouver une faille, n'importe laquelle, pour qu'ils reconsidèrent leur position et acceptent de laisser Gabriel rester chez lui. Mais Caïn se montrait inébranlable et ni Gabriel ni Lucifer ne l'aidaient dans ce débat perdu d'avance : tous deux se taisaient. La conversation fut brisée par un appel que Caïn dut prendre, et les trois élèves furent mis à la porte.

– Ce mec est un con, lâcha Lucifer.

Sam lui jeta un regard à la fois amer et à la fois étonné. A l'entendre, il n'approuvait pas le départ de Gabriel. Il ne put se retenir.

– Oh c'est bon, cache pas ta joie, tu peux y aller. De toute façon je m'en fous maintenant.

Lucifer se tourna vers lui et le fixa.

– Quoi ? Tu te fiches de moi là ?

– Non. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas Gabe et que tu te réjouis de le voir partir.

Son expression se métamorphosa, menaçante.

– Tu me juges, Sam. Tu me juges encore, comme tous les autres. Tu n'as pas à dire à ma place ce que je pense ou ressens. Est-ce que je m'autorise à le faire pour toi ?! Non. Alors lâche-moi la grappe.

Gabriel ne disait toujours rien il se remuait les pouces, les observait comme s'il les découvrait et semblait hypnotisé par le jeu de ses doigts entre eux. Peut-être écoutait-il ce qu'ils disaient, mais Lucifer avait l'air de ne pas y attacher d'importance et agit comme s'il n'était pas là.

– Il m'est arrivé de haïr Gabriel et de lui en vouloir, mais ce fut toujours de courte durée, il reste mon frère et je l'aime. Et surtout, je ne suis pas heureux de son départ. Alors ferme ta gueule. Je sais pas ce que tu penses, et je ne l'imagine pas, mais quand tu sais pas, généralement, évite de la ramener. Je connais le chemin, je vous laisse.

Et il partit.

Sam ne s'embêta pas avec Lucifer et reporta son attention sur Gabriel.

– Dis, ça va aller ?

Et pour la première fois, comme s'il venait de se rappeler qu'il faisait jour, qu'il était debout, dans les couloirs du lycée, en plein jour, habillé d'un jean large et d'une chemise à carreaux, Gabriel releva la tête et lui sourit.

– Et si on faisait une fête ?

* * *

Voilà, c'était dit : Sam ne comprendrait jamais personne. Ni les Novak, incluant Gabriel, Lucifer et Castiel – parce qu'il était pas mal lui aussi hein – ni Dean ni quiconque. En réalité, il avait la sensation d'être entouré de gens totalement dingues aux réactions les plus délirantes les unes que les autres. A moins que ça ne soit lui qui soit trop strict, normal ou juste morne ?

Mais il ne cherchait plus à comprendre. Son cerveau avait renoncé et fait ses bagages sans prévenir en rouspétant et se plaignant de sa vie d'adolescent bien trop bizarre. Peut-être qu'avec un peu de chance il reviendrait plus tard ? Faites qu'il revienne avant les examens.

Gabriel avait demandé à organiser une fête pour son départ. Parce qu'il voulait profiter de tout le monde une dernière fois avant la prochaine, et qu'il n'avait pas envie d'un scénario de pleurs et de mouchoir secoué sur le quai dans le vent, trempé de grosses larmes. Et puis, crénom de Dieu, il était Gabriel ! Gabriel ne partait quittait jamais un endroit sans foutre un bon gros bordel pour qu'on se souvienne de lui, c'était sa marque de passage.

A la fin de la semaine arrivaient à grands sabots les vacances de Noël. Sam ne l'avait pas avoué, mais il espérait sincèrement que son départ serait de courte durée et qu'il reviendrait pour les vacances avec eux. Le train de Gabriel partait à 17h30 mercredi après-midi.

« Parfait ! on aura la matinée pour se remettre de notre gueule de bois » avait claironné Gabriel.

C'est la raison pour laquelle ils se retrouvaient, en ce mardi soir, à préparer la maisonnée pour accueillir leurs amis – puisqu'une fête, évidemment, impliquait des invités.

Pour y ajouter plus de « piquant » Garth avait proposé une soirée costumée. Proposition rejetée, par fainéantise générale, et particulièrement par Charlie qui refusa de venir si elle ne finissait pas ses cosplays qu'elle fabriquait actuellement à temps, car il était hors de question qu'elle les bâcle et piqua une crise d'hystérie. En entendant le "non"de ses amis, Kevin soupira d'aise. Depuis quelques temps, Charlie testait tous ses costumes sur lui et l'avait même obligé à s'allonger par terre, travesti en Ariel la petite sirène. Et pourquoi lui et pas quelqu'un d'autre ? Pourquoi pas Dorothy ?

« Parce que t'es le meilleur ami qu'on puisse avoir, sérieux, intelligent, en forme, de bonne taille, parfait pour n'importe quel costume et surtout, parce qu'un président doit avoir le courage de faire face à toute les situations possibles. » lui avait rétorqué la jeune fille.

Et depuis, il s'était bien fait avoir. Même Channing se moquait de lui. Alors oui, Kevin était terriblement soulagé. Cependant, Balthazar fut assez déçu de ne pas avoir, une fois de plus, l'occasion de ressortir sa robe de Celine Dion et de se pavaner comme à Halloween. Toutefois, malgré les cours du lendemain, tous se mirent d'accord pour tourner la fête en une soirée pyjama, qui fut votée à 99% par tout le monde. Sauf Kevin qui râla un peu. Beaucoup.

John Winchester fut prévenu de la fête du départ du correspondant de Sam, au cas où il rentrerait dans la soirée, mais celui-ci leur confirma qu'il ne pourrait pas revenir avant quelques temps. Bobby fut invité également et les prévint qu'il ne pourrait arriver qu'à partir de 23h et seulement jusqu'à minuit. Gabriel appréciait le vieil homme et tenait à le remercier pour s'être occupé d'eux quand ils en avaient besoin.

Finalement, à 20h, tout le monde était là, réunis au salon, entassés les uns sur les autres, éparpillés un peu partout, avec leur coussins, couettes, couvertures, doudous pour certains – qui aurait cru que Garth dormait avec monsieur éléphant la nuit ? Et quelques gourmandises – beaucoup de gourmandises. Que des gourmandises. Le pop-corn traînait partout et rapidement, malgré les efforts de Sam qui piqua une crise intérieurement – et Castiel qui lui adressa un regard compatissant – il fut pratiquement impossible de marcher sans écraser un pop-corn fugitif. Des pots de Nutella traînaient par-ci par-là, quelques bouteilles de marques telles que Coca-Cola les accompagnaient, des bols de bonbons circulaient sans arrêt ainsi que les donuts, crêpes, gaufres et tous ces aliments recommandés pour une bonne santé saine et digestive.

Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien en se lançant des piques de temps à autres, mais en fin de compte l'ambiance était très agréable et Sam s'en réjouit : Gabriel avait eu raison d'organiser cette soirée. Mais malgré tout...

– C'est plus possible, soupira Sam en marchant sur son cent-et-unième pop-corn, faut nettoyer ça...

Gabriel se releva en mode mangouste, un bol de sucreries dans la main, sauta de sa place et s'écria (en enfilant une casquette sortie de nulle part sur sa tête) :

– « Pop-Cornmon », attrapez-les tous !

Avant de se jeter sur ceux que Sam chassait et de les ramasser de manière plutôt effrayante – presque semblable à Sméagole-Gollum lors de ses débuts. Et, comme par un signal inexistant, Balthazar se jeta sur Gabriel qui se fit écraser par cette attaque surprise, suivit de Chuck et Charlie, possédé par cette folie inexplicable, et bientôt Jo', Dean, Lucifer, Garth, Tessa et Samandriel.

Certains poussèrent des cris d'excitations ou de protestations, mais le résultat final donnait un gros tas de corps humains larvant et essayant de se sortir de là après s'y être mis stupidement au milieu de toutes ces saletés. Sam les observait d'un air hautain – qu'il s'amusa à prendre, il devait l'avouer – avant qu'on ne le pousse dans le dos et qu'il ne s'écroule parmi eux. La réaction fut instantanée il eut la sensation de se faire agresser par une armée de zombie qui le tirait par les cheveux et les vêtements comme ils le pouvaient sans qu'il ne puisse faire lui, quoique se soit à ce propos. En levant les yeux il découvrit Dorothy qui lui adressa un sourire triomphant :

– Parce que tu croyais pouvoir y échapper, Sam Winchester ?

Une bras qui devait sans doute appartenir à Charlie la saisit par les pieds et la déstabilisa pour la faire basculer à son tour. Des pop-corns voltigèrent à nouveau. Sam tenta de se tirer du tas en rampant vers le canapé le plus proche. Gabriel, qui était à deux pas, rampait vers lui en haletant et le suppliant du regard de le sortir de là. Sam ne put résister à l'envie de lui répondre d'un sourire sadique et moqueur en se dégageant. Chuck le fit trébucher alors qu'il se relevait enfin.

– UN DESERTEUR ! hurla-t-il.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui d'un seul mouvement. Le visage de Sam pâlit en une fraction de seconde, il croisa Gabriel du regard qui lui répondit par la même expression qu'il avait prise à son encontre il y avait à peine quelques secondes. De l'autre côté, Castiel se dégageait et l'attention fut reportée sur le pauvre adolescent qui, s'il était discret, s'était fait repéré pour cette fois.

– Hum, je voudrais juste aller- commença-t-il.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus. Jo' le plaqua dans un cri de guerre au sol en rabattant Dean sous lui par la même occasion qui laissa échapper un petit cri de mécontentement. Sam en profita et parvint finalement à sortir entièrement de là, en perdant tout de même une chaussure que Gabriel tenait furieusement dans ses mains, se vengeant comme il pouvait à défaire les lacets et les retirer de chaque trous jusqu'au bout.

– T'as perdu ta chaussure, Sammy, susurra-t-il. Tu veux pas venir la chercher ?

Sam grogna et sortit son téléphone qui sonnait depuis quelques minutes déjà, sans qu'il ne s'en soit aperçu. C'était Adam.

Il fronça des sourcils, fit le tour et s'approcha de Dean qui se débattait avec Castiel dont il mangeait les cheveux, et qui n'arrivait pas à s'écarter.

– Dean ?

– Quoi ? gronda-t-il. Tu vois pas que j'essaie de me sortir de ce pétrin ? Et puis d'abord c'est quoi cette masse humaine, quel est l'abruti qui a commencé ça ?

– Moi ! hurlèrent Balthazar et Gabriel en cœur d'une voix étouffée, quelque part.

– Je te signale que tu t'y es jeté aussi, marmonna Jo' qui lui jeta un bras de Castiel à la figure en dégageant le sien.

– Y'a un problème avec Adam ?

– Pourquoi tu- (il bafouilla quelque chose d'incompréhensible lorsque Castiel, en voulant maladroitement se relever, appuya sur l'une de ses côtes et s'effondra immédiatement dans ses bras suite à la subite contorsion de Dean, face à face). Cas'-Cas'-Cas', bouge de là-bouge de là, bégaya-t-il, aussi rouge que pouvait l'être une pivoine.

– Dean ? insista Sam en répondant à Adam.

– Je t'en ai pas parlé parce que t'étais toujours trop occupé mais il arrive ce soir !

– _Allô Sam ?_ lâcha la voix de son demi-frère, mécontente.

– _Oui ? Adam ?_

– _Je sais pas ce que vous foutez, mais y'a un boucan infernal à l'intérieur, et je suis à la porte depuis dix bonnes minutes !_

– _Ah merde !_ jura Sam. _Désolé, attends, j'arrive de suite._

Deux minutes plus tard, Adam rentrait dans la maisonnée avec un Sam décoiffé et habillé de vêtements froissés comme ils ne l'avaient encore jamais étés, et découvrait des larves agonisantes au sol rampant vers, au choix, les canapés ou les restes de pop-corn que l'on pouvait encore grignoter – oh bonjour Garth.

Adam se tourna vers Sam, blasé :

– Ça n'a pas tellement changé ici.

– Et on a même pas encore commencé à vraiment boire... murmura Sam, légèrement effrayé.

Il était déjà 22h. Les invités prirent conscience de la présence d'un nouvel individu dans la demeure et le saluèrent, puis Adam s'absenta quelques minutes pour s'installer dans la chambre de leur père, comme toujours. En redescendant, il aurait eu l'impression d'avoir rêvé tout avait été rangé et nettoyé – du moins, le sol –, si les plats et assiettes de restes de nourritures, qui traînaient sur les tables, ne les avait pas trahis.

Sam fut soulagé en songeant que Bobby n'aurait pas à subir les carnages qu'ils avaient laissé éclater dès le début de soirée.

* * *

C'était Jo qui avait eu l'idée de mettre un peu de musiques et de danser. Mais c'était Charlie qui avait innové. Et Dean lui en voulut terriblement. Terriblement.

Au début, ça aurait pu encore aller. Encore.

Les filles avaient lancé une musique aléatoire et la première sur la liste fut « Shake It Off » de _Taylor Swift_. Ils avaient déjà bu quelques bières – plusieurs en ce qui le concernait – et danser ne le dérangeait absolument pas. Pendant que Charlie entraînait Dorothy sur la piste, Channing et Kevin se décoincèrent un peu et les rejoignirent, Gabriel ne demanda pas à Sam son avis ce qui ne surprit personne, Chuck invita Tessa et Garth avait visiblement décrété qu'il dansait aussi bien tout seul, approuvé par Lucifer qui se débrouillait déjà mieux que le garçon, puis par Samandriel et Adam.

– Tu viens danser Dean ?

Jo lui tendait la main. Il sourit, il la saisit, rejoignit le centre de danse où tout le monde se dandinait de leur mieux, et observa du coin de l'œil Castiel qui était resté à sa place sans esquisser un geste. Castiel qui ne resta pas assit plus longtemps, tiré par Balthazar.

– Alors, comment ça va ? cria Jo pour se faire entendre.

– Bien et toi ? hurla-t-il sur le même ton.

Elle se contenta de lui répondre par un sourire sous-entendu. Sous-entendant, quoi, Dean n'en eut pas la moindre idée.

– LES GENS ! déclara Charlie à la fin de la chanson. On a décidé de danser entre filles un peu donc vous allez devoir faire entre vous, et vous avez rien à dire. De toute façon, Kevin, tu peux retenir que le pouvoir revient toujours aux femmes.

– Quoi ? Pourquoi moi ?

– Parce que t'es le prochain président. T'as intérêt à faire de belles nouvelles réformes !

– L'écoute pas, elle a un peu trop bu, souffla Dorothy. Mais tu peux quand même faire tes réformes hein, rit-elle.

Channing se moqua de lui en l'abandonnant pour rejoindre Tessa, Jo poussa gentiment Dean sur Balthazar et Castiel pour s'associer à ses amies. La musique s'enchaîna, l'ambiance devenait enivrante, Dean venait de finir son énième bière. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas du boire autant, mais à cet instant-là, sincèrement, il s'en foutait. Il faisait chaud. Ils étaient déchaînés. Adam et Samandriel dansaient ensemble en riant, Lucifer bousculait Chuck en se déhanchant, Garth était persuadé que les rideaux à côté de la fenêtre lui faisaient la gueule car ils refusaient de lui répondre, Sam s'était enfin lâché et apprenait des pas qui étaient censés réellement exister d'après Gabriel et Balthazar déambulait tout seul entre les couple d'humeur festive.

Castiel le regardait droit dans les yeux, et dansait. Castiel dansait. Il était maladroit, mais sexy. Ses cheveux étaient plus ébouriffés que jamais, sa chemise blanche lui collait au corps, sa cravate se balançait d'un bout à l'autre en opposition à ses mouvements, il avait fait l'effort de mettre une jean moulant. Dean était hypnotisé. Ce n'était pas lui qui guidait Castiel mais au contraire lui qui le suivait.

En vérité, depuis qu'il s'était étreints dans la bagarre du pop-corn – car oui, Castiel gigotait tellement qu'il avait dû l'arrêter en le prenant dans ses bras et le décaler sur la gauche pour qu'ils puissent se séparer sans faire mal l'un à l'autre – il sentait l'odeur de son correspondant sur lui et son toucher, il lui manquait cette pression contre son cœur qu'il avait ressenti. Comme un énorme vide.

– Dean, dit Castiel. Je vais dehors.

– Il y a un problème ?

Son visage était rougit jusqu'aux oreilles, sans doute par l'excitation de la soirée.

– On étouffe ici.

– T'as raison, je viens avec toi.

Ils s'éclipsèrent sans que personne, sauf Charlie qui avait des yeux partout, ne les remarque. Une fois hors du salon, ils se sentirent immédiatement mieux. Le calme. Moins chaud. Mais toujours chaud.

– Pfouh, ça fait du bien.

– Elle est sympa cette soirée. Je suis désolé que ça soit pour le départ de Gabriel.

– Il reviendra, ne t'en fais pas.

– Et toi ?

Castiel l'observa en plissant des yeux, étonné.

– Comment ça moi ?

– Tu reviendras ?

– Je ne suis pas parti.

– Mais tu partiras.

– Je ne suis pas parti.

– Je ne veux pas que tu partes.

– Moi non plus.

– Tant mieux.

Ils turent un instant, profitant de la tranquillité de l'endroit. Castiel se mit à rire.

– C'est étrange, hein ?

Dean s'assit sur le rebord d'une table en hauteur.

– Quoi ?

– Tout ça.

– Tout ça ?

– Nous. Les autres. Tout le monde.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Castiel rit à nouveau.

– Je sais pas, c'est stupide.

– Moi ça me va. Je me sens bien.

– Ah bon ?

– Ouais. Ça faisait longtemps. C'est peut-être grâce à toi.

– Peut-être.

– …

– …

– Lucifer a l'air de bien s'en sortir. Il n'a pas l'air si mauvais.

– Je n'ai jamais dit que c'était une bête. Il est juste mal dans sa peau.

– Je sais.

Il se gratta l'avant-bras, le regard perdu dans le vide. Castiel s'installa sur une chaise en bois face à lui. Il se passa la main dans ses mèches noires en les secouant un peu. Ses cheveux avaient poussé dernièrement.

– Cas' ?

– Oui ?

– On a toujours été honnête l'un envers l'autre, non ?

– Je ne sais pas. Tu es honnête, toi ?

– Je ne sais pas. Tu es honnête, toi ?

– Bien joué, Dean Winchester.

– De rien, Castiel Novak.

– Bon. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a alors ? Ne me dis pas que c'est Dick ?

– Non. Mais j'ai menti.

Il inspira profondément.

– Je me sens pas bien.

Castiel perdit son sourire.

– Je crois que je t'aime.


	27. Ivresse

BONJOUR AHAH

Je suis de retour - pour vous jouer de mauvais tours ! (Gabriel sors de ce corps /BOM/) Bon déjà, je dois vous dire que je vous aime, vous êtes géniaux, vos reviews m'ont tellement aidé pour mes épreuves, fhrgfbrogfg bgfgntgr voilà. Et puis, oh mon Dieu, j'ai jamais autant eu de reviews sur un chapitre, et j'ai pleins de nouveaux lecteurs, et aaaah trop de choses, je sais pas organiser mes pensées J'AI AGONISE PENDANT TROIS SEMAINES EN ME RETENANT D'ECRIRE (et non je n'ai pas fini mon bac mais j'ai profité de mes pauses du bac d'anglais - c'est ça la différence entre un bac d'espagnol et d'anglais 8D) et je me suis dépêchée de finir ce chapitre parce que je sais que vous attendiez la suite avec impatience. Par contre, je suis désolée, ça doit être le chapitre le plus cours de tous ceux que j'ai posté jusqu'à présent. Mais c'est un chapitre clé donc vous m'en voudrez pas *cœur*

Je dédie ce chapitre à** Lady-Molly-of-Gallifrey **qui elle-même a commencé une fic AU High School et cette fic est géniale. Lisez-la. Sincèrement. Elle s'appelle "Jokes, Pies and Love". De même, si vous aimez vraiment vraiment vraiment le Sabriel, **AsphodeleSauvage** s'est remise au boulot (héhé) et nous a posté un three-shot "Stalker" que je conseille aussi. Voilà voilà. Je remercie également **Momiji** pour son soutient - comme toujours.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ;-; Les réponses aux guests en bas !

* * *

**IVRESSE**

* * *

Les volcans sont des énormes montagnes. Du moins, c'est de cette manière qu'on se les représente lorsqu'on y pense. La seule différence est que sommeille à l'intérieur de cette « montagne » existe une source en son centre capable d'exploser et de cracher une lave terriblement mortelle et dangereuse pour son environnement. Toutefois, avant qu'il n'entre en implosion ou explosion, le volcan gronde. Tout son système se met en place, la matière se met à surchauffer et comme s'il avait réussi à garder le contrôle par un immense effort jusqu'à présent, c'est le relâchement total. Et les conséquences, d'autant plus lorsqu'elles se révèlent imprévisibles, sont dévastatrices.

Le cerveau de Dean est un peu comme un volcan.

Un volcan mal nourrit par l'alcool – et très aidé par les hormones festives, surexcitées, colériques, mal éduquées ou paumées.

Un volcan qui avait commencé doucement par gronder sourdement, mais bien trop discrètement pour qu'on y fasse attention. De toute façon, il grondait toujours, son volcan.

Puis il avait rapidement commencé à se mettre en ébullition, les tremblements secouant tout son être, et, pour finir, il avait implosé.

Le cerveau de Dean venait d'imploser.

* * *

Castiel fixa Dean quelques secondes, crispé. Il s'était mordu la lèvre inférieur sans faire exprès. Il devrait sans doute lui répondre quelque chose mais il resta sans voix.

Dean, lui, remuait ses jambes dans le vide, trahissant sa nervosité.

– Tu crois ?

– Tu ne m'as pas entendu ?

– Oh si, au contraire.

Dean se releva. Castiel le suivit du regard, sans bouger. Son trouble s'accentua, le ton de sa voix changea.

– As-tu seulement idée de ce que c'est ?

Son correspondant réceptionna cette question rhétorique comme un reproche. Seul le haussement de sa voix dans l'aigu trahit son angoisse. Castiel ne répondit pas. Dean ne lui laissa de toute manière pas le temps de chercher une réponse.

– Est-ce que tu penses que ça ne me tue pas d'être là à juste me faire écraser par cette douleur écrasante contre ma poitrine ? Est-ce que tu crois que ça me fait plaisir ? Est-ce que tu crois que je ne me déteste_ pas assez _?

Castiel se tendit. L'alcool commençait à avoir un effet négatif sur Dean. Les traits de son visage s'étaient crispés, ses yeux avaient l'air emplis à la fois d'une folie furieuse et anéantie. Il se releva lentement, prenant le temps de penser à ce qu'il devrait faire si jamais les choses tournaient mal. Parce qu'il savait très bien comment les choses pouvaient tourner avec l'alcool. Même s'il avait bu aussi, il n'était pas ivre. Il avait simplement l'impression de ne pas vraiment exister là, maintenant tout de suite, comme si tout était irréel, bien qu'il sache parfaitement que ça n'était pas le cas.

Dean lui tournait le dos. Il faisait les cent pas, comme un lion en cage, et crachait des mots incompréhensibles, totalement perdu, et le cœur de Castiel se serra.

Il le savait. Il savait que ça allait finir comme cela.

Dean ressassait le passé, ne les crachant non plus mais les vomissant comme si celui-ci l'empoisonnait et qu'il essayait de s'en débarrasser sans grand succès. Sa tête cognait, il aurait juste voulut s'accroupir au sol, à genoux, se prendre la tête entre les mains et hurler.

Mais il y avait Cas' derrière. Il y avait Cas' qui était là, et qui l'observait. Il devait être une bête pour lui. Qu'on arrête de lui dire de la merde, même Castiel était humain et il y avait bien un moment où il se faisait une opinion de lui. Il y avait bien un moment où il le jugeait que se soit de manière positive ou négative. Cas' éprouvait des choses, comme tout le monde.

_Mais Cas' gardait tout pour lui._

Cas' ne lui disait jamais rien.

Et Dean avait l'impression de vivre au quotidien avec son confident et un étranger en même temps. Il n'y avait d'échange que dans un sens. Comment avait-il appris qu'il était en couple – avec Meg ? Juste après qu'ils aient rompus. Et pendant tout ce temps où Cas était en couple, Dean n'en savait rien. Il était même persuadé que Castiel n'avait jamais eu de petite-amie, sans vraiment savoir d'où il sortait ça. Sans doute à cause de son attitude réservée.

Trop réservée.

Et là encore, il ne disait rien. Si dernièrement Cas' s'était plus laissé aller, ce n'était pas assez. « Je crois que je t'aime. »

« Je crois que je t'aime » qu'il lui avait dit. Il lâcha un ricanement amer. « Je crois que je t'aime » ? « J'ai menti » ? Allons donc. C'était ridicule. Lui, Dean Winchester, se comportait comme l'une de ses filles sans caractères des films à l'eau de rose. Et il lui avait dit « Je crois que je t'aime ». « Je t'aime » aurait été largement suffisant. Mais non, il fallait mettre « Je crois ». Et d'abord, d'où sortait-il ça ? Il n'avait jamais dit qu'il l'aimait. Enfin, jusqu'à présent. Il n'aimait _pas_ Castiel. Castiel était un homme. Son correspondant. Son meilleur ami. Son confident. La personne avec laquelle il se sent à la fois bien et gêné. Et il-

Le visage de Castiel, souriant, lui revint en mémoire. Son pouls s'accéléra. Il se prit la tête entre les mains, finalement, et poussa un grognement de douleur.

– Pourquoi tout est toujours compliqué ?!

Un jour, Bobby lui avait dit « Rien n'est jamais compliqué, gamin, c'est juste que ta tête a tout foutu en bordel. C'est comme ta chambre, si tu prends un moment, que tu tries et que tu ranges tout, immédiatement tu verras bien mieux. » C'était cause perdue. Sa chambre ne restait jamais bien longtemps rangée deux jours maximum.

– Dean, calme-toi.

Sa voix était tellement calme que cela en irrita Dean que davantage. Il devait forcément avoir les pensées claires, lui. Il avait toujours tout. Putain, Castiel était parfait. Il était tellement parfait, et lui n'était jamais capable de rien faire. Il fallait toujours que Castiel soit derrière lui pour que ça aille mieux – et ça allait mieux. Malgré tout, il s'obligea à se psoer deux secondes pour paraître sobre et se contrôler.

– En quoi ça t'intéresse ? Pourquoi t'es comme ça ? Pourquoi tu restes toujours là, derrière moi, alors que je fais rien en retour ? Pourquoi tu me laisses pas ?

– Je-

Castiel s'interrompit lui-même. Au lieu de lui donner une réponse, il formula une autre question.

– Que voulais-tu dire par « Je crois » ?

– Ooh... rit Dean. Ohohoh, tu sais très bien. Ne joue pas à ça.

– Dis-moi.

– Ah oui ? Très bien, puisque tu insistes. Autant tout gâcher jusqu'au bout. C'est parti tout seul, et pourtant ça n'aurait pas dû. J'aurai dû reprendre mes esprits plus tôt, mais c'est trop tard. Je t'aime, Castiel, mais pas de manière normale, pas comme je le devrais, je ne t'aime pas comme un ami ou un confident, ou seulement un correspondant appréciable, je t'aime comme je n'ai jamais rien aimé quiconque à ce point sur terre. C'est ce que tu voulais entendre ? Très bien, maintenant tu le sais. Gabe part demain, je t'en voudrais pas si tu décides de partir avec lui dans la matinée.

Castiel était quasiment sûr que s'ils avaient été à l'intérieur, Dean l'aurait planté là en claquant la porte. Mais ce qu'il fit fut à peu près similaire il prit ses cliques et ses claques et l'abandonna devant la maison en s'aventurant dans la rue, seul, comme s'il savait exactement où il allait.

La nuit était noire, la lune avait été dévorée par les nuages dans les ténèbres et il n'y avait personne dehors à cette heure-ci, personne à part lui qui s'éloignait de Castiel presque en courant. Il entendit un miaulement furieux sur sa gauche et distingua Phoenix dans la pénombre grâce à son pelage. Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait encore ici ce chat ? Castiel pourra l'emmener avec lui d'ailleurs. Il accéléra le pas, sentit que l'animal le suivait, bruyamment. Il accéléra. Lui aussi. Quelle sangsue ! En plus, les chats étaient censés êtres discrets et Phoenix faisait un boucan d'Enfer. On dirait presque des pas d'ho- Dean se retourna brutalement, réalisant ses pensées.

– Cas-... ?

Ça devait être lui, mais il n'était pas si sûr. Il faisait bien trop noir pour ça, et contrairement à Phoenix, les humains ne portaient pas une fourrure aussi visible. Il n'eut pas besoin de voir pour comprendre que c'était Castiel lorsqu'il arriva à son niveau et l'embrassa.

Il pouvait sentir sa cravate pendre à son coup et sentait sa chemise contre son propre corps.

Et il reconnaîtrait son odeur entre mille.

* * *

– Je suis mort, souffla Sam.

– Je te rassure, pas encore, se moqua Gabriel en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

Sam lui jeta un regard en coin, plissant des yeux.

– Comment tu fais pour rester sarcastique vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre ? T'es pas humain.

Gabriel plongea ses yeux, dorés au faible éclat des lumières jaunies, dans les siens. Ils étaient vraiment beaux, presque majestueux. Avec cette petite lueur de malice.

– Tu as tout découvert, Sam. En vérité, je suis un archange. Un puissant archange. Tu croyais que mon nom était un hasard ? Et puis, regarde Lucifer ! Mais maintenant que tu sais tout, je vais devoir t'éliminer.

– … Gabe, t'es même pas crédible.

– Ah ouais ? Tu rigoleras moins quand je t'aurais transformé en Impala après avoir volé celle de Dean.

Sam écarquilla les yeux.

– Mais t'es taré, et d'abord, quel archange aurait l'idée de faire ça ? D'autant qu'ils ont d'autres chats à fouetter si tu veux mon avis.

– Pauvre Phoenix.

– Gabe, c'est une expression.

– Je sais. Je ne m'appelle pas Castiel. Je sors, moi.

– Je n'en doute pas.

Dans le salon, la musique retentissait du tonnerre. Sam renversa la tête en arrière en lâchant un grognement. Il se leva et allait proposer à Gabriel d'aller dehors – histoire d'avoir moins mal à la tête avec toute cette cacophonie, lorsqu'en jetant un coup d'œil vers l'entrée il vit Adam et Samandriel rire dans un coin, totalement ivres. L'intérêt de Gabriel s'éleva vivement tandis qu'il fronça des sourcils.

C'était lui ou ils s'étaient étalés l'un sur l'autre, à se jeter des regards langoureux comme des idiots ? On pouvait comprendre au premier coup d'oeil qu'ils n'étaient pas un couple mais deux adolescents pompettes, un peu trop sans doute, qui avaient saisi la première personne qui se trouvait à proximité. Encore heureux que ça s'arrêtait à des regards langoureux. Sam songea qu'il devrait penser à fermer _toutes_ les chambres à clefs au cas où dorénavant. On est jamais assez prudent.

Le passage était bouché par les deux alcooliques – Sam n'avait aucun remord à les appeler comme ça, et il nota bien soigneusement mentalement dans un coin cet événement. Ça pouvait toujours être utile, Adam pouvait se montrer bien désagréable parfois – comme tout frère de toute manière.

Il se racla la gorge.

– Adam ?

Lamentations.

– Adam ?

Il était quoi, même pas minuit ? Il avait pitié d'eux, Gabriel lui semblait s'amuser de la situation.

– Quoi encore... ?

Immédiatement Sam esquissa un sourire. Quoi ? Il lista tout ces « quoi encore » :

Premièrement, il lui évoquait une larve à sa naissance, toute baveuse, visqueuse, au sol, avec une autre camarade larve – désolé Samandriel. Deuxièmement, la larve visqueuse baveuse écœurante paraissait à deux doigts de se reproduire avec ledit Samandriel sans même qu'aucun des deux ne captent vraiment ce qu'ils faisaient. Heureusement, seulement à deux doigts. M'enfin il était content que ça soit Adam et non pas Dean à cette place. Au moins son aîné avait l'air d'aller mieux.

En définitive, il envisageait tellement de réponses, tout en sachant qu'il prendrait la plus polie, même avec son demi-frère en état d'ivresse, car il n'avait pas envie de perdre du temps plus longtemps.

– Tu nous empêches de passer. Tu devrais aller te rincer la tête, tu as une mine abominable.

Samandriel grommela un peu et se releva en aidant Adam de même, puis il se dirigèrent vers la cuisine pour se réveiller un peu.

– Alors si j'ai bien compris, tu m'emmènes dehors Samsquatch ? demanda Gabriel. Si tu veux me jouer une balade romantique au clair de lune, ça va pas être possible, parce que tout d'abord, je ne suis pas sur un balcon, tu n'as pas de guitare et je doute même que tu saches en jouer, je ne suis pas une fille aussi – petit détail si jamais tu ne l'avais pas remarqué – et la lune est partie en grève.

Sam accusa ses paroles. Il savait bien que Gabriel plaisantait, mais il n'était pas aveugle. Il n'était plus aveugle. Il était évident que son correspondant avait toujours des sentiments pour lui et qu'il avait du mal à les refouler.

– Sam, murmura l'adolescent une fois dehors, sa voix subitement atrocement sérieuse. Je sais que tu ne ressens pas la même chose que moi, et je sais que ça va paraître affreusement cliché – quoique le coup de la balade était pas mal aussi – et que ça peut te mettre mal à l'aise, mais je m'en voudrais sans doute toute ma vie de ne pas l'avoir demandé finalement, et tu peux refuser si tu n'as pas envie, je ne t'oblige à rien, hein, mais est-ce que... est-ce que je peux juste te prendre la main ?

Il faisait plus frais dehors, mais les joues de Sam se réchauffèrent instantanément et un frisson glissa le long de son dos. Il bénit les ténèbres de ne pas dévoiler ses couleurs – aucun doute qu'il avait rougit. Sans doute à cause des boissons et de l'ambiance ce qui, par conséquent, devait multiplier ses sensations (peut-être ? quoi ? il pouvait bien échafauder ses propres thèses), mais tout de même, il bénit les ténèbres. Gabriel ne se serait pas laissé berné par ses théories et n'aurait pas manqué l'occasion de le taquiner.

– S-si tu veux.

Ils se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre, Sam tendit la main dans le vide, hésitant, celle de Gabriel la saisit timidement et il referma ses doigts sur ceux de Sam. Ils étaient chauds. Doux. Sam les serra un peu plus sans faire attention et grimaça. Il espéra que Gabriel n'interprète pas mal ses gestes.

* * *

Castiel retira son emprise sur Dean. Ses mains tremblaient, il était essoufflé. Son cœur battait la chamade.

Dean était en transe. Il pouvait tituber comme un ivrogne – même s'il n'était pas vraiment sobre non plus – que cela ne l'étonnerait pas.

Il sentait encore la chaleur de Castiel sur lui. Son contact. Des bouffées de chaleurs revenaient toujours et encore à l'assaut. C'était comme si Castiel avait une emprise sur lui, lui avait jeté un quelconque sort de paralysie, de telle sorte qu'il se trouvait incapable de réagir si ce n'était que subir l'impact qu'il avait sur son propre corps. Et il se trouvait inexorablement attiré par lui. Il avait besoin de se noyer dans le bleu de ses yeux pour l'éternité, de passer sa main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés, de ressentir à nouveau la pression de ses mains sur son dos, son buste collé à lui, son visage proche du sien, aussi proche, tellement proche, de rattraper sa cravate pour être qu'il était bien là, lui, rien que lui... rien que lui, à lui.

Mais au lieu de ça il ne bougea pas. Le volcan avait été anéanti trop de carburant sans doute.

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne prononça le moindre mot. Ils se rapprochèrent simplement au bout de quelques secondes et s'étreignirent. Dean enfouit sa tête dans le cou de Castiel en prenant une profonde inspiration. Cette fois-ci, il ne le laisserait plus partir.

* * *

Le lendemain, Gabriel partit.

Le réveil fut dur mais ses valises étaient prêtes, les cours avaient été suspendus pour Sam afin qu'il puisse aider son correspondant tandis que Lucifer prenait sa place pour la première fois. Désormais la place de Gabriel Novak portait le nom de Lucifer Novak.

Ils passèrent leur temps à essayer de, justement, passer le temps. Sam proposa un jeu de cartes il ne dura pas plus de vingt minutes. Sam proposa un _Blind Test_, ils s'en lassèrent très rapidement. Gabriel proposa une série, mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne regardèrent. Gabriel proposa une sortie pour se dégourdir un peu les jambes « On dirait que quelqu'un va mourir, faut changer l'ambiance là ! » mais même le ton de sa voix semblait peu convaincu. La promenade se fit en silence, aucun des deux n'étant au même rythme de marche, tantôt l'un trop en avant et l'autre laissé derrière, tantôt l'inverse, se rapprochant et s'éloignant sans y faire attention par la même occasion. Presque deux âmes errantes.

En rentrant, Sam proposa de faire à manger, puisque Dean et tous les autres ne rentraient pas en raison des options du mercredi après midi qui ne leur donnaient pas le temps de ce luxe. Gabriel refusa en arguant qu'il refusait de mourir empoisonné par de la nourriture pour lapin. Alors ils préparèrent chacun leur repas de leur côté. A la grande surprise de Sam, Gabriel proposa de ranger la maison et le désordre de la veille. Il voulut protester au départ, mais n'ayant rien de mieux à faire, ils furent forcés d'admettre que c'était la meilleure chose à faire plutôt que de continuer à traîner comme ils le faisaient depuis ce matin. Cela leur prit deux bonnes heures, si ce n'est trois.

Puis ils prirent une pose en allant chacun de leur côté sur leurs ordinateurs respectifs, et ne se parlèrent quasiment plus pendant une heure. Bobby les interrompit en sonnant pour amener Gabriel à la gare. L'ex-correspondant de Sam s'empressa de chercher ses valises et à 17h pile, ils attendaient sur le quai de la gare le train de Gabriel Novak.

Sam se remémora sa rencontre avec lui. Il l'avait pris pour un vendeur ennuyeux du marché noir ou quelque chose comme ça. Dès le départ, il avait commencé par lui en faire voir des vertes et des pas mûres. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que cet inconnu qui l'avait abordé et agacé passablement quelques mois plus tôt l'aurait aussi marqué – et n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il finirait en colocataire de chambres – disons plutôt squatteur de chambre – durant quatre mois.

Lorsque le train entra en gare, Gabriel repéra immédiatement son wagon et y installa ses valises. Il redescendit rapidement pour remercier Bobby pour tout ce qu'il avait fait, et serra la main de Sam en ne sachant pas exactement s'il pouvait le regarder droit dans les yeux ou devait au contraire éviter l'échange de regard. Finalement, il opta pour la première solution à la fin des salutations et lui adressa un sourire éclatant. Sam ramena quelques mèches de cheveux qui le gênaient en arrière.

Quelqu'un siffla, le train démarra.

– Est-ce que ça va, Sam ? demanda Bobby.

L'adolescent fixait les rails, perdu dans ses pensées. Il releva la tête, prit le chemin qui menait au parking et répondit sans l'ombre d'un doute :

– Je vais bien.

* * *

"But no, I'm fiiiiine" *giffle Sam* 83 (Oui j'avais tellement son "I'm fine" en tête mon Dieu c'est insupportable). Et je suis désolée pour le choc de la soirée qui fini d'un coup en lendemain, mais c'est fait exprès. Ne me lapidez pas.

Pour les réponses :

**Fougre** : Coukoo de même à toi noble lectrice *-* alors, même si tu lis depuis le chapitre 3 (oh mon Dieu ça va faire un an que cette fic existe. Un an la semaine prochaine. *pleure*) Je suis honorée d'apprendre que tu classes ma fic parmi les meilleures que tu connaisses forhforgfrfb si ta review est construite ma réponse le sera moins je suis désolée 8D Pour ce qui est de l'humour, je considère une journée réussie lorsque j'arrive à faire sourire au moins une personne. Merci de me confirmer que mon but est accompli 83 Et ma pire angoisse étant de rendre mes personnages OOC (ce qui est largement facile dans un AU High School) tu me rassures en disant qu'il ne le sont pas ! Et pour le bac heu... je vais bosser quand même un peu cet aprem pour rattraper ce matin 0:)

**kyljinyoung** : Je vous ai abandonné trois semaines sans suite ! Et après ça ! Honte à moi. Kssh kshh. Je ne cacherai pas que j'ai bien ri en lisant vos reviews. Mais je me rattrape en postant cette semaine et pas la prochaine ! *essaie de se faire pardonner* Merci beaucoup pour ta review ;-;

**DianeMoon** : J'ai l'impression que tu vas me frapper de la malédiction de la flemme de la lectrice qui refusera toujours de se connecter à chaque chapitre. Je ne sais pas si cette phrase est française mais j'espère que tu auras compris l'idée xD Merci tout de même de me faire l'honneur de me laisser une review !

Maintenant je dois vous dire que c'est grace à vous que vous avez ce chapitre, et tout simplement cette fic. J'aurai sans doute arrêté d'écrire depuis longtemps si vous n'aviez pas été là. C'est vous qui la faite vivre. Merci pour vos commentaires.

A vendredi prochain,

**Plume-now**


	28. Premières semaines

MON CHAPITRE EST PLUS LONG - et je suis aussi en retard de quelques minutes je sais je suis désolée. Alors déjà je voudrais dire : CETTE FICTION A OFFICIELLEMENT UN AN. Elle est née de ma souffrance et de mes larmes alors que je passais le bac de Français - prouvé au début du chapitre 2 /PAN/ Elle finira certainement cet été d'ailleurs (si non, ça voudra dire que j'aurai été fainéante et que j'aurai pas posté normalement /BOM/). Ensuite ; OH MON DIEU J'AI 304 REVIEWS je les ai tellement pas vues venir que quand je l'ai constaté - d'autant plus que vous, très chers lecteurs, n'avaient pas été avares de commentaires dernièrement - j'ai hurlé de joie. Je vous aime tellement. Vos encouragements et réflexions sont magnifiques ; et je suis heureuse d'avoir des remarques positives comme négatives, si ça me permet de m'améliorer, je prends B)

Je remercie **Lady-Molly-of-Gallifrey** et **Momiji **de me supporter - dans tous les sens du terme 8D et je dédie ce chapitre à **Re-ve-enfantin** puisqu'elle me suit depuis pas mal de temps et que c'est à cause de moi qu'elle ship le Destiel et le Sabriel *cœur*

Bon, par contre, ce chapitre n'a pas été simple à écrire. C'est aussi pour cela que je remercie tous mes lecteurs, sinon j'aurai mis encore plus de temps je crois 8D Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

**PREMIERES SEMAINES**

* * *

– J'en ai rien à foutre de ce que peut penser Dick et tous les autres. J'en ai rien à foutre de tout ce que le monde va penser, et j'emmerde l'univers. C'est ma vie, et je fais ce que je veux. Je suis pas marié à ces homophobes de merde, et je n'ai de comptes à rendre à personne.

Castiel resta bouche bée.

Dean s'en amusa ; il ne s'attendait certainement pas à ce qu'il accepte aussi rapidement d'être un couple. Cela faisait une semaine maintenant qu'ils étaient ensemble, ils en avaient parlé – par ailleurs, Dean avait eu l'heureuse surprise d'entendre les confessions de Cas' avouant qu'il avait un faible pour lui depuis pas mal de temps et que cela devenait une véritable addiction depuis quelques semaines sans pouvoir s'en débarrasser. Ce à quoi Dean avait ri, jusqu'à ce qu'il ajoute qu'il savait que Dean éprouvait la même chose pour lui mais qu'il attendait juste qu'il s'en rende compte lui-même, ce qu'il prit mal au premier abord, mais enfin, il savait au fond de lui qu'il avait complètement raison.

Il était parfaitement conscient d'être le premier à jeter ses problèmes dans la poubelle en espérant qu'elle se viderait toute seule comme par magie sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive.

Cependant, Dean avait aussi la fâcheuse tendance de passer d'un extrême à un autre. Castiel n'était pas sûr de pouvoir supporter une autre scène comme la dernière fois et de retrouver un Dean ensanglanté.

– De toute manière, je suis pratiquement sûr que pas mal de gens le savent déjà.

– Ah oui ? Et qui ? questionna Castiel, piqué par la curiosité.

– Charlie et Dorothy, c'est évident. Peut-être Jo', elle me regardait bizarrement dernièrement, et Balthazar. Je suis sûr à quatre-vingt dix-neuf pour cent qu'il le voyait avant nous-même... nan, en fait, j'en suis certain.

Castiel grogna mais n'ajouta rien.

Il y avait une chose à laquelle il ne pouvait s'arrêter de penser, et cette angoisse s'était amplifiée avec le départ de Gabriel comme un rappel frappant de la réalité. Il allait devoir partir, lui aussi. Au mois de février, sans doute. Ils ne savaient pas encore vraiment quand, mais c'était pour bientôt. Ils devraient céder leur place à d'autres correspondants pour d'autres élèves du lycée. Et si jamais ils rendent leur relation publique – ce qui paraissait extrêmement étrange étant donné qu'il avait passé tous ces mois ensemble sans jamais se rapprocher plus que ça – enfin, à son goût.

Mais le pire, ce serait la vie l'un sans l'autre. Il savait qu'il se projetait déjà loin dans le futur – après tout ils avaient encore deux mois avant d'y arriver – mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'y réfléchir. Lui pourrait très bien supporter la vie au lycée car son établissement n'était pas obligé de savoir qu'il était en couple avec un homme, mais Dean lui se retrouverait « seul ». Et il ne serait pas là pour ramasser les morceaux cette fois...

– Aller, t'inquiète Cas', on va pas se précipiter. On a toutes les vacances de toute façon pour nous donner le temps de prendre une décision !

Et sur ces mots, il lui prit la main et l'embrassa sur les lèvres.

Castiel rougit légèrement mais fit comme si de rien n'était. Il n'était pas totalement habitué à l'idée qu'il sortait avec l'homme le plus sexy qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré, après tous ces mois à l'observer de loin.

Il lui répondit par ce petit sourire qui avait le don de réchauffer le cœur de l'aîné Winchester en l'espace d'un instant.

* * *

Le premier jour, Sam s'était réveillé en ressentant immédiatement l'absence de Gabriel. La chambre était vide ; l'ambiance plus tranquille, le bruit inexistant, l'odeur moins douce, et l'atmosphère moins chaude. Il manquait quelque chose. Quelqu'un. Et c'est là que ça le frappa clairement, comme s'il s'était persuadé auparavant que tout ce qu'il vivait n'existait pas réellement, que c'était un rêve.

Gabriel était parti, et il était seul.

Tout seul.

Il avait refusé que Lucifer emménage à l'étage en lui servant comme excuse « le rangement de sa chambre » à cause du bordel qu'avait semé Gabriel depuis ses quatre mois d'invasion. Impossible de tout remettre en ordre avec quelqu'un en plus – déjà tout seul c'est pas toujours facile. Mais en vérité, Gabriel et lui avaient tout rangé la veille. Il avait juste tout renversé, vidé, jeté au sol, en rentrant, pris de pulsions et d'un excès subit de colère. Sa chambre n'avait encore jamais connu un tel désordre jusqu'à présent, même sous la dictature de Gabriel, premier du nom, et colocataire insupportable.

Sam n'avait encore jamais vécu une Apocalypse – au sens de l'anarchie totale et du manque d'organisation complet régnant dans ce qu'il avait autrefois appelé sa chambre et maintenant... il n'avait même pas pu reprocher à Dean son désordre les jours suivants étant donné sa propre situation, délicate – même s'il s'autoriser à reporter toute la faute sur son ex-correspondant qui n'en savait rien, fort heureusement.

Lucifer passa encore trois jours sur le canapé-lit. S'il était facile de se défouler en renversant toutes ses possessions de fond en comble – il était même allé cherché dans les tiroirs qu'il avait renversés (ce qui n'avait pas été une bonne idée, mais Sam aurait sans doute dû s'en rendre compte plus tôt).

Le quatrième jour, en ouvrant sa trousse de classe, Sam retrouva la gomme que Gabriel lui avait volé lors des cours de Crowley – il se souvenait très clairement de sa rature non gommé, défaut conservé grâce à la bêtise de Gabriel et de sa mauvaise foi. En réalité, il ne retrouva exactement qu'un bout de celle-ci. Elle avait été coupée en deux à l'aide d'une paire de ciseaux de manière très peu raffinée – l'auteur de ce massacre avait visiblement eu du fil à retordre – avec, scotché sur un coté, un petit bout de papier qu'il déplia, et sur lequel il avait été inscrit la note suivante : « Deux euros, dernier avertissement ou Mlle. Gomme-de-Carrefour n'y survivra pas ».

L'identité de l'auteur de cette mauvaise farce était claire comme de l'eau de roche, tout d'abord pour son humour douteux, ensuite du fait que l'unique personne qui aurait été capable d'agir ainsi devait bénéficier d'une position géostratégique dans la classe pour lui faire un coup pareil – or, il doutait fortement que Kevin ne s'abaisse à ce genre de plaisanteries, et Dean ne paraissait pas d'humeur à lui infliger de telles blagues dernièrement – donc Gabriel puisqu'ils étaient – avaient été – assis à côté en cours, et la raison restante était la plus simple ; il n'avait même pas pris soin de modifier son écriture. Encre noire, mots rédigés à l'envolée, du Gabriel tout craché.

Au moins, Sam aurait pu s'estimer heureux d'avoir récupéré ne serait-ce qu'un bout, si seulement Gabriel ne s'était pas amusé à passer le temps en la coloriant au stylo bic. Évidemment ça facilitait le gommage, pour éviter les bavures c'est le meilleur moyen, tout le monde le sait.

Le cinquième jour, Sam remarqua que Lucifer bougeait beaucoup plus que Gabriel dans son sommeil, ce qui l'empêcha de dormir. Il avait plusieurs fois hésité à envoyer un message à Gabriel, rien que pour prendre de ses nouvelles, comme, par exemple, déjà savoir s'il était bien arrivé le mercredi d'avant. Ou lui dire qu'il savait que c'était lui, pour la gomme. Ou simplement râler sur le fait qu'il avait encore osé manger des sucreries en cachette dans la chambre puisqu'il avait trouvé dans l'encadrement de la fenêtre du sucre en poudre et des tâches de caramel dans un coin, cachette parfait pour planquer un petit sachet de confiseries. Ou même lui dire qu'il avait oublié une paire de chaussette sale. Qu'il s'était empressé de laver. Dieu, il n'allait pas se laisser mourir intoxiqué par ça dans sa propre maison.

Lorsqu'il ouvrait son téléphone, il vérifiait toujours sa messagerie au cas où Gabriel aurait appelé ou envoyé un message, mais rien n'apparaissait jamais – car il n'y avait jamais d'appel ou de messages envoyés à recevoir. Dean et Lucifer remarquèrent son obsession à actualiser sans cesse ses moyens de communication ; il prétexta avoir participé à un concours d'écriture il y avait quelques temps dont il n'avait toujours pas de nouvelles et sur lequel il s'impatientait ; la réponse sembla leur convenir.

Le sixième jour, il se força à abandonner tout appareil électronique pour se concentrer sur ses études et ne pas se laisser distraire par Gabriel – incroyable, même absent il réussissait à le déstabiliser ! Ce type devait passer devant la loi et écoper d'une contravention pour la peine.

Il résista jusqu'au soir, vingt-trois heures. Il se maudit pour sa faiblesse d'avoir perdu son pari une heure avant la fin de la journée – mais se rassura en arguant qu'une heure de plus ou de moins ça ne changeait rien.

Il devait s'y attendre ; toujours rien.

A vingt-trois heure trente, il se fit une raison : Gabriel l'avait déjà oublié et avait d'autres chats à fouetter. Sinon, il l'aurait déjà averti de sa situation et parlé de sa reprise. Il ne viendrait par conséquent sans doute pas pour les vacances de Noël : elles arrivaient dans trois jours.

Le septième jour, il remarqua que Dean et Castiel agissaient bizarrement et paraissaient bien plus proches – plus qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été – et se demanda comment il avait pu rater ça avant de songer que c'était une bonne chose et de passer à autre chose en ne s'y attardant pas plus que ça.

En milieu de journée, Garth proposa un _Laser Game _pour célébrer la fin de l'année qui approchait à grands pas, et tout le monde parut enthousiaste. Dans l'après-midi, Lucifer lui demanda s'il allait bien ; il lui répondit, comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence, que oui.

Le huitième jour, rien ne se passa. Le neuvième jour non plus.

Le dixième jour marquait leurs derniers cours de l'année avant les vacances. Généralement il y avait un bal organisé à cette occasion, mais en raison d'un manque de fond monétaires et de l'absence d'électricité, provoqué par la dernière tempête sans doute, l'endroit se retrouvait en réparation et par conséquent inaccessible.

En sport, Sam ne fit pas attention à ce qu'il se passait autour de lui et se prit le ballon en pleine tête. Sa tête heurta le sol violemment et il dût se rendre à l'infirmerie avec Dean, la tempe ensanglantée. C'est là que son frère en profita pour lui poser des questions.

– Ça va la collocation avec Lucifer ? commença-t-il.

Son cadet hocha la tête. Il n'y avait rien à dire, de toute façon ils ne se parlaient pas énormément, passant tous deux la majeure partie de leur temps libre à jouer à des jeux vidéos dans leur coin – ou, en ce qui le concernait, à lire.

– Sam, t'as pas l'air en forme dernièrement. Et ne pense même pas à me contredire, je te connais, je suis ton grand-frère et je m'occupe de toi depuis tout petit. Alors ne me fais pas cette tête et réponds-moi honnêtement avant que je ne commence à me faire réellement du soucis pour toi.

Il tourna la tête vers son aîné. Comment ça « répondre honnêtement » ? Et s'il lui disait la vérité et qu'il ne le croyait pas ? Hm ? Il ne savait pas ce qui n'allait pas, alors il n'allait pas lui expliquer en détail. Il se sentait juste... mou. Lasse. Il avait la sensation d'avoir ce goût amer en permanence sur sa langue et ça le tuait. Il mit ça sur le compte de la scolarité trop exigeante et se persuada qu'il irait bien mieux après les vacances.

– Une « overdose » de travail j'imagine, répondit-il. Et le problème de correspondances étant enfin réglé, rien n'empêche le fait que cette histoire m'aura refilé des maux de tête. Je suis juste fatigué – j'ai besoin de récupérer du sommeil.

Dean fronça les sourcils, absolument pas convaincu.

– Non Sam. Ça remonte à plus loin. T'es comme ça depuis ton retour d'Italie.

La vision de Gabriel l'embrassant brutalement explosa sans avertir dans l'esprit de Sam et il en eut le souffle coupé, comme s'il revivait l'instant.

– Sam ?

– C-comme je te disais, c'est la fatigue.

Ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques mètres de l'infirmerie Sam accéléra le pas et mis fin à la discussion sans laisser le temps à Dean de lui en demander davantage.

* * *

– Sam ?

L'interpellé releva la tête.

– Oui ?

– On va faire un _Laser Game_ avec les autres à 15h. Tu viens hein ?

Sam secoua la tête.

– Je sais pas, je me sens pas en forme pour ça. Et puis, courir dans le noir et se tirer dessus, pas tellement mon truc.

– Rho, tu rigoles Sammy ? s'outra Dean. T'adorais ça quand on était petit.

– Mais c'est pas grave, allez-y sans moi, vous vous amuserez bien quand même, dit Sam en ignorant ouvertement sa remarque.

– Sam, tu es sûr que ça va ? questionna Castiel.

Adam et Lucifer aussi l'observaient. Pourquoi dès qu'on affichait pas un sourire, qu'on ne participait plus aux conversations, qu'on restait un peu en retrait, il fallait toujours que les autres pensent que quelque chose n'allait pas ? Ne pouvait-il pas se retrouver un peu seul avec lui-même ? Il avait l'impression que cela faisait une éternité qu'il n'avait pas eu un moment à lui, malgré les trois jours qui avaient suivis le départ de Gabriel – et encore, il avait pris l'habitude de vivre seul jusqu'à présent, Dean sortant de temps à autres, Adam débarquant quand bon lui semblait, tout comme leur père, au gré du vent. Il était généralement la seule personne à vivre à plein temps dans cette maison vide, et depuis quatre mois, il n'avait plus eu droit à ce luxe.

Ils n'insistèrent pas.

Au moment où il passèrent le palier de la porte, Dean et Castiel se rapprochèrent au point de se toucher, leur main se frôlèrent et firent mine de se tendre l'une vers l'autre avant de s'éloigner brusquement, comme si elles venaient de prendre conscience de ce qu'elles faisaient. Sam plissa les yeux.

En effet, ils s'étaient rapprochés.

* * *

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au _Laser Game_, tous les autres semblaient déjà être arrivé. Ils se saluèrent, Adam conserva cette attitude gênée qui s'était réveillée suite à la fête du départ de l'ex-correspondant de son demi-frère lorsqu'il croisait Samandriel.

Lorsqu'ils s'occupèrent de déposer leurs affaires dans les casiers mis à la disposition des clients, Charlie se rapprocha sournoisement de Dean et lui glissa un sourire bien plus que sous-entendu. Castiel se tenait juste en face et pouvait voir toute la scène à travers les barreaux, même s'il ne pouvait sans doute pas entendre leur conversation s'ils chuchotaient assez bas – ce que fit Charlie, bien évidemment.

– Alors ? Tu comptes conserver ta fierté pendant combien de temps et me le dire quand ?

Dean pâlit légèrement. Son cœur rata un battement. Il ne s'y était pas préparé mentalement, pas encore. Et surtout, il pensait que personne n'avait encore rien remarqué. Il était à présent forcé de reconnaître que, non. Mais il ne s'appelait pas Dean Winchester pour rien, par habitude et réflexe instinctif, il lui répondit :

– Pardon ? De quoi tu parles ?

Charlie roula des yeux, exaspérée. Il savait qu'il aurait réagi de la même manière.

– Cas' et toi ?

– Je... Je... bégailla-t-il.

– Oh mon Dieu ça fait tellement du bien de voir que t'as arrêté de faire ton entêté, soupira-t-elle. J'ai passé des nuits à mettre des plans au point avec Dorothy pour vous faire ouvrir les yeux, au moins ça m'épargnera ça maintenant – même si j'aurai bien aimé en appliquer quelques-uns, ça aurait pu être drôle.

– Non, ça ira merci, je pense qu'on se porte aussi bien sans.

– Maintenant t'as juste pas intérêt à tout foutre en l'air. Vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre, et je t'ai jamais vu aussi détendu depuis le début de la semaine – ça fait une semaine au moins que vous êtes ensemble hein ? Je le savais. Je suis tellement géniale. Bref, ne gâche pas tout. Soit juste toi.

Dean leva les yeux au ciel et la prit dans ses bras.

– Merci, Charlie. Tu es une véritable sœur.

* * *

Sam-la-Limace. Unique en son genre, Roi dont la pratique traditionnelle devenue professionnelle est le : Je-Ne-Fais-Rien. Et son royaume s'appliquait à respecter cette loi depuis le début des vacances, soit une semaine complète.

Donc deux semaines depuis le départ de Gabriel.

Il était resté étendu la majeure partie du temps comme ça, sur son lit, à attendre. Si son ex-correspondant avait été là, il l'aurait certainement surnommé ainsi. Sam-la-Limace. Après tout, il avait bien osé l'appeler « Sammamy ». D'ailleurs, en y pensant, l'adolescent se rendit compte qu'il avait faim. Il se releva et se mit à préparer son bol de cookies noyés dans du lait écrémé.

Puis son téléphone vibra.

Le jeune homme se figea, fixant l'appareil comme s'il s'agissait d'un instrument extraterrestre. Il le saisit et l'observa sans vraiment le voir ; il lisait le nom de la personne qui l'appelait sans vraiment le comprendre. De toute façon, ce n'était pas un nom propre qui s'affichait.

« L'archange ».

Gabriel avait le don de pouvoir s'incruster partout, que se soit dans ses affaires privées – le téléphone en est le parfait exemple – comme dans sa tête. Parce qu'il s'était bien rendu à l'évidence d'une chose : il se faisait du soucis pour Gabriel. Il n'avait pas réalisé à quel point il tenait à lui, et qu'il le considérait bien plus que comme un simple ami maintenant il était son _meilleur_ ami.

Trois semaines plutôt, il aurait soupiré en voyant l'appel. « L'archange » annonçait toujours des ennuis. Là, il retint juste son souffle. Et décrocha sans dire un mot.

– _Allô _?

C'était bien sa voix. Il avait eu l'absurde peur d'entendre quelqu'un d'autre.

– _Allô ? _répéta-t-il.

– _Gabriel._

Il voudrait lui reprocher de ne pas lui avoir donné le moindre signe de vie ses derniers jours – enfin, depuis son départ – mais il savait qu'il était aussi en tord : il aurait pu l'appeler lui-même ou même... ou même demander à Castiel ou Lucifer s'ils savaient comment il allait. Une petite part de lui-même lui souffla que son orgueil et sa fierté y étaient pour beaucoup, même si tout son être le reniait en se persuadant que l'idée de demander aux membres de sa famille ne lui était pas venue à l'esprit – en deux semaines ? oh menteur, menteur.

– _Sam !_

Il leva les yeux au ciel. Qui d'autre ? Il s'obligea cependant à retenir ses remarques désobligeantes étant donné le fait qu'il avait lui-même imaginé quelques secondes auparavant tomber sur quelqu'un d'autre que Gabriel.

– _Comment vas-tu ?_

– _Bien, bien, et toi ?_

– _Super. Tes vacances ?_

– _Boh, j'ai eu pire._

– _Idem._

– _T'as prévu des trucs ?_

Sam ouvrit la bouche, et la referma. Non, il n'avait rien prévu. Dean, lui, avait prévu tout un programme auquel il participait plus ou moins. Ils allaient seulement partir au chalet de leur grands-parents la deuxième semaine avec Castiel et Lucifer qui pouvaient rester, autorisés par leurs parents.

– _On part à la montagne où l'on fera sans doute du ski, de la luge ou juste du ski de fond, sinon des balades en forêt et des soirées de temps à autres._ _Connaissant Dean on échappera pas à des batailles de boules de neiges et la construction de la cabane qu'on avait commencée quand on était petits._

Pourquoi lui disait-il tout ça ? Ça n'avait pas vraiment de sens. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas envie de partir en balade, en activité sportive ou quoique se soit durant la journée, il resterait plutôt dans sa chambre à lire. Quant aux soirées, elles ne se distingueraient pas beaucoup du reste de la journée.

– _Ah... Je vois._

– _Et toi ? _se sentit-il obligé de demander.

– _Je vais rester chez moi à concocter de nouvelles plaisanteries que je pourrais expérimenter sur Michael ou Raphaël ; je suis sûr qu'ils ne m'en voudront pas plus que ça, et surtout, je ne suis pas facile à coincer sur les faits._

Sam esquissa un sourire. C'était bien lui, ça.

Un cours silence s'ensuivit.

– _Et... pourquoi tu m'appelles ?_

Sam crut entendre la voix de Gabriel se bloquer avant de répondre, mais ça devait être son imagination qui lui jouait des tours il n'avait pas l'ouïe si développée.

– _P-parce que ça fait un bail, Samsquatch ! Ne me dis pas que tu m'avais déjà oublié, Gigantor. Je voulais aussi te souhaiter de bonnes fêtes en avance, puisque je me doutais que tu serais très occupé, j'aurai sans doute du mal à te joindre... alors plus besoin de s'en préoccuper puisque je le fais maintenant !_

L'adolescent se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Alors qu'il avait attendu avec impatience de ses nouvelles, cette conversation le mettait mal à l'aise.

– _D'accord. Excuse-moi, j'ai rendez-vous avec les autres, on doit aller voir un film au cinéma et... heu, j'avais oublié._

– _Ah, quel film ?_

Quel film. Quel film. Quel film. Quels étaient les films actuellement au cinéma ? Il n'en avait aucune idée, il n'avait pas consulté le programme depuis des semaines. C'était toujours Dean qui le prenait.

– _The-The Princess Diary._

QUOI ? Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de dire ? D'où sortait-il le nom de ce film ? Et puis d'abord il- oh. Ça y est. Charlie et Dorothy en avait parlé lors d'une soirée. Charlie avait avoué qu'elle avait ri tout le long du film tandis que Dorothy avait réussi à conservé tout son sérieux en proclamant que c'était tout à fait possible, ce qui arrivait à l'héroïne. Et évidemment il fallait que ça soit ce bête film qui lui vienne à l'esprit. Pourquoi pas _Le Hobbit_ ? Ou _Hunger Games_ ? Non, une belle œuvre cinématographique à l'eau de rose. D'ailleurs, passait-il seulement au cinéma ? Dieu, son niveau de stupidité avait atteint un taux bien trop élevé pour lui.

Qu'on lui donne une corde, une poutre et un tabouret.

Avant que Gabriel n'ait le temps de ricaner – ou d'être choqué par son choix – il enchaîna directement sur ses adieux.

– _Je dois vraiment te laisser, désolé, à une autre fois. Bonnes vacances !_

Et il raccrocha à l'instant où Gabriel, à l'autre bout du fil, articula un _« S-Sam ! »._

Il posa son téléphone. Soupira. Son regard se perdit dans le vide. Son poing se serra. Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans sa peau. Il ne prêta pas attention à la douleur. Il ne la ressentait pas réellement, de toute manière.

Il se remémora encore et encore la conversation, durant plus de dix minutes, son pouls s'emballa et il implosa saisit son portable et le jeta avec force sur son lit.

– Merde...

* * *

– Je n'ai plus de nouvelles de Gabriel depuis quelques temps, murmura Castiel lors d'un repas. Tu en as encore, Lucifer ?

Son cousin releva la tête, la bouche pleine de pâtes qu'il avala de manière très digne et très distinguée.

– Nope. Tu sais, c'est pas maintenant qu'on s'est éloigné géographiquement l'un de l'autre qu'on va commencer à devenir les meilleurs amis du monde. C'est plutôt Sam qui aurait plus de chances d'en avoir.

Son poil se hérissa à son nom. Le regard appuyé de Castiel l'obligea à répondre.

– Il allait bien la dernière fois que je lui ai parlé.

– Et toi, ça va ? l'interrogea Dean sans le regarder.

Sam eut envie de le poignarder lui-même, et ce sans aucun remord. Quand quelque chose n'allait pas, soit ils en parlaient un bon coup, soit ils ne disaient rien. Et là, il n'avait pas envie de parler. Juste. Pas. Envie. Et Dean était le mieux placé pour connaître ce ressentiment, puisqu'il était le plus souvent concerné par cette loi, et qu'il n'avait jamais parlé à Sam de ce qu'il s'était passé il y a quelques mois.

Au lieu de répondre, comme à l'habitude des Winchesters, il détourna subtilement la conversation.

– Oui, mais dis-moi plutôt, Dean, tu n'as pas quelque chose à nous dire ?

Son frère haussa des sourcils et s'arrêta de manger pour le dévisager. Il savait qu'il serait vite déçu, car son visage n'exprimait actuellement rien. Mais il savait que Dean savait à quoi il faisait allusion.

– Non. Pourquoi ? Toi si ?

Très bien, s'il ne souhaitait pas encore assumer sa relation avec Castiel, il ne dirait rien. Mais le but de sa manœuvre avait été réussi : plus de Gabriel.

– Non plus. Si ce n'est que tes pâtes sont excellentes.

– Merci. Castiel m'a aidé à innover dans la sauce, et je dois dire qu'il a de bonnes idées.

Castiel le gratifia d'un sourire rayonnant. Sam songea qu'il fallait être aveugle maintenant pour ne pas remarquer cette chaleur que ces deux-là dégageaient depuis des jours à chaque fois qu'ils étaient ensemble.

Lucifer, qui continuait de manger, n'y fit même pas attention. Adam, de son côté, avait fini de manger et textotait sans se préoccuper d'eux.

* * *

Gabriel s'enroula dans sa couette et resta allongé dans une position fœtus sur son lit, pour changer depuis qu'il était de retour. Et comme tous les jours depuis son retour, il posa son téléphone, ouvert et allumé, face à lui, appuyé contre son oreiller, et fixa l'écran.

Parfois, il ne fixait que la page de son répertoire ouverte sur le numéro du correspondant « Sammy » sans l'appeler. D'autres fois, il relisait les messages qu'ils s'étaient échangés les jours où ils avaient un rendez-vous où ils devaient se rejoindre, seuls ou avec les autres, ou simplement les SMS qu'il lui avait envoyé juste pour le taquiner et avoir le plaisir de sentir le regard de Sam sur lui – même si le sentiment qui l'animait ne se trouvait que de l'agacement. C'était sa manière à lui d'attirer son attention.

Depuis son premier, et dernier appel, Gabriel n'était plus revenu sur son répertoire. Il ne relut pas non plus ses messages il les connaissait presque par cœur, ils n'en avaient pas échangés tant que ça et surtout, il se perdait dans ses souvenirs en se rappelant de toutes les situations de chacun d'entre eux.

Aujourd'hui, le programme de Gabriel se résuma à faire défiler les rares photos qu'il avait réussi à prendre de Sam et de lui, avec son accord.

* * *

Réponse aux guests :

**DianeMoon** (ou la fausse guest par excellence) : La malédiction me poursuivra-t-elle jusqu'à la fin de cette fic ? J'espère que tu as pu constater que le "I'm fine" de Sam tenait toujours pour lui dans ce chapitre :') *se tire une balle* Pour Lucifer, je me doutais bien que tout le monde ne l'accepterai/l'apprécierai/comprendrais pas. Moi-même si je n'étais pas l'auteur je ne serais pas sûre de l'aimer - mais ce qui est affreux dans une fic c'est que je m'attache à tous mes persos (sauf Dick et Gordon ils peuvent crever /PAN/) Et les exams sont terminés ! Amen.

**Fougre** : Mais c'est la moindre des choses que de te répondre ! D'autant que ta review m'avait fait très plaisir *-* au moins, tu as pris le temps de me laisser une review au moins une fois, ce qui est déjà pas mal. J'avoue que la scène du baiser Destiel aura pris quand même 27 chapitres... Voilà, à force de broder... xD J'espère que ce chapitre t'aura aussi plu, et si jamais ce n'est pas le cas, n'hésite pas à m'en donner les raisons ! *^*

**Torille** : Mieux vaut tard que jamais, merci de m'avoir laissé un commentaire malgré tout. Si le chapitre précédent t'as paru différent, et que celui-ci est dans le même cas, ne doute pas que le prochain chapitre sera meilleur - comme je le disais, celui-ci m'a donné un peu de mal ^^'

MERCI POUR TOUT. Vous êtes géniaux. Merci à ceux qui me lisent, à ceux qui mettent en favoris, ceux qui laissent des commentaires. Vous m'avez aidé à garder le moral durant mes épreuves de bac, vous n'imaginez pas à quel point. Merci à tous.

Je vous aime,

**Plume-now**


	29. You'll be okay

HELLOOOO je suis désolée je suis en retard mais j'étais tellement pas inspirée hier soiiiir et puis j'ai eu une semaine louuurde et god, je suis tellement persuadée que les vacances donnent le temps de plus écrire MAIS Y'A TOUJOURS DES TRUCS A FAIRE c'est affreux, surtout après des exams. D'ailleurs à propos d'exams, ceux qui les ont passés/les passent, j'espère que les résultats sont bons - et si ce n'est pas le cas, ne perdez pas courage, que la force soit avec vous vous pourrez toujours faire mieux la prochaine fois ! B)

Anyway. Mon chapitre est encore plus long 8D Moi qui trouvait que j'écrivais trop avant maintenant j'ai l'impression de jamais écrire assez :'D

Je vous souhaite à tous une très bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas ~

* * *

**YOU'LL BE OKAY**

* * *

La neige était tellement belle.

Généralement, les frères Winchesters râlaient lorsqu'elle s'abattait sur la ville, étant donné qu'il y avait toujours un moment où ils avaient cours, et que le circulation sous la neige n'était pas vraiment facile à manœuvrer. Mais pour la première fois depuis le début de l'hiver, Dean se rendit compte de la beauté de cette couverture blanche qui marquait les toits et les rues de son passage, comme s'il s'agissait de l'un de ses fabuleux voiles féeriques des contes merveilleux racontés aux enfants.

Et maintenant qu'ils étaient arrivés au chalet, Dean n'avait plus qu'une seule envie : oublier son âge et se rouler dedans. Castiel, Lucifer et Sam avaient déjà commencé à débarrasser la voiture de leurs bagages, Adam traînait et Bobby s'était autorisé un temps de repos, surchargé par sa dure journée.

– Dean ! cria Sam. Adam ! Vous venez aider ? C'est quand même pas Lucifer et Cas' qui vont tous faire alors qu'ils sont invités !

L'adolescent allait rétorquer quelque chose de stupide comme « mais Sammy y'a de la neige ! » ou « avec ou sans moi c'est la même chose tu veux jamais que je m'occupe de ranger les affaire » lorsque la sonnerie de son téléphone portable trancha pour lui. Il adressa un petit sourire en haussant les épaules à son cadet qui sous entendait un « o-oups désolé, c'est vraiment dommage hein, mais on m'appelle », puis décrocha.

– _Dean ? C'est moi._

Il fronça les sourcils en entendant la voix de son père. Il était encore tôt – à peine 18h – et il n'appelait jamais avant 21h. Habituellement.

– _Papa ? Ça va ?_

– _Oui, mais dites-moi, vous êtes où ?_

– _Bah, au chalet ! On t'en a parlé la semaine dernière, t'as dit que t'étais d'accord._

Il y eut un petit temps de silence, comme s'il essayait de se remémorer l'instant. Finalement, il soupira, ne s'en rappelant probablement pas, et marmonna :

– _Ah oui sans doute. Je viens de rentrer à la maison._

– _Ah ? Cool ! Tu nous rejoindras ?_

– _Je sais pas, pas tout de suite, j'ai besoin de repos et vous êtes quand même quatre. Bobby est avec vous ?_

– _Oui, il a pris son congé. Mais il doit repartir un jour ou deux pour « régler quelques trucs » d'après ce qu'il nous a dit._

– _Génial. Tu le remercieras pour moi. Adam est là aussi ?_

– _Ouais, apparemment sa mère lui aurait dit qu'il devait « partager des moments avec ses frères pour renforcer les liens » ou quelque chose comme ça._

– _Hm, ça ne m'étonne pas. Par contre ce qui m'étonne c'est qu'il ait accepté._

– _A la base il devait juste venir deux semaines, pas trois, mais elle lui a forcé la main en modifiant son trajet du retour, et comme Adam est mineur il a pas grand chose à faire de plus si ce n'est de nous voler de l'argent pour repartir – d'ailleurs il va falloir que je fasse attention – ce qui fait que... qu'il est bloqué avec nous à sa plus grande joie._

– _Je vois. Si le travail ne m'en empêche pas, je serai peut-être là entre Noël et le nouvel An._

– _Très bien._

– _Prends soin de ton frère._

– _Bien sûr._

Lorsqu'il raccrocha, la voiture avait été déchargée et Adam se plaignait, affirmant que chacun devrait juste prendre sa valise (puisqu'il n'avait pas grand chose) au lieu de se tuer à porter les affaires de Lucifer et Castiel qu'eux-mêmes transportaient. Dean l'ignora tout simplement et chercha Cas du regard sans arriver à le repérer.

Il allait demander à Sam où il était passé lorsqu'un boule de neige s'abattit brutalement au niveau de sa nuque. La neige glissa immédiatement dans le col de son manteau pour s'infiltrer sournoisement dans son dos. Et lui, comme un idiot, ne trouva rien de mieux que de pousser un petit cri suraiguë de surprise.

Le rire de Castiel, qui visiblement se tapissait, planqué derrière un buisson enneigé, le fit rougir et prendre conscience de son comportement enfantin. Ah oui. Alors c'était comme ça. Alors il l'attaquait par derrière. Alors il le prenait _lâchement_ en traître, sans remords.

Castiel allait s'en mordre les doigts.

– Cas' ? dit-il d'une voix innocente comme si rien ne s'était passé. Cas' ?

On pouvait presque sentir (ou entendre) les cœurs qui accompagnaient et illustraient ses paroles. Les gens voyaient souvent son petit-ami comme un véritable petit ange, adorable, maladroit parfois – okay, très souvent – mais sincère, gentil et dévoué. Derrière ce visage parfait se trouvait le Cas rebelle, entrepreneur, sûr de lui, rusé et presque, coquin.

– Cas' ? répéta-t-il comme s'il le cherchait sans le voir.

En vérité, il s'était déplacé de telle manière qu'il pouvait le voir, mais seulement de dos. Il ne pouvait donc pas savoir ce qu'il faisait accroupi, si Dean donnait l'impression de réajuster son blouson ou d'épousseter ses chaussures, ce n'était pas le cas.

Il préparait l'attaque glaciale de la journée. Castiel allait la manger, cette boule de neige. Parole de Winchesters. On ne ridiculisait pas Dean ainsi sans s'en tirer indemne.

– Oui, Dean ? Je ne te vois pas, tu fais quoi ?

Oh Dieu, qu'il pouvait être bon acteur. S'il ne l'avait pas vu, il y aurait cru. Cas savait à quel point sa voix pouvait avoir de l'effet sur lui et l'ensorcelait – il le prouvait ici encore une fois. Maudit soit-il. Il ne s'en sortirait pas comme ça.

– J'arrive, lâcha-t-il.

Et c'est sur ces paroles qu'il se retourna subitement et lança son projectile... qui s'écrasa sur le nez d'Adam. Qui poussa un hurlement. Et un beau. Strident.

– DEAN ?! QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST QUE CE BORDEL ?

L'adolescent capta non loin le rire espiègle de Castiel. Il avait réussi à, il ne savait comment, le piéger. Dieu ! Cet homme lui faisait perdre la tête.

– Désolé, Adam, je croyais que... je pensais que... Cas était... heu... enfin c'était pas pour toi.

Son demi-frère lui adressa un regard furieux en pestant contre lui sans faire attention à ses excuses – autant se soulager proprement dans un violon.

Son attention fut perturbée par une nouvelle attaque, à nouveau dans le dos. Il se retourna violemment, aux aguets, et vit Sam se planquer derrière le chalet. C'était Sam sans aucun doute il n'avait pas vu son visage, mais il connaissait assez bien son frère pour savoir qu'un type d'une si grande taille et dont les cheveux volent au vent ne peuvent que lui appartenir.

Alors c'était la guerre ?!

Il allait s'élancer à la poursuite de son cadet lorsqu'un miaulement de protestation s'éleva sur sa droite, déviant la trajectoire de sa course de ce côté-ci. Il croisa Phoenix qui dévalait la petite pente jusqu'au chalet en lâchant des feulements indignés, couvert de neige. Que faisait-il dehors, de toute façon ? Il ne se souvenait même pas avoir remarqué qu'ils l'avaient emmenés.

Il trébucha sur un caillou qui traînait par là – non mais sérieusement, qu'est-ce que ce caillou faisait là ? Depuis quand les cailloux pouvaient être laissé en plein milieu du chemin dans la nature ? C'était dangereux ! – et s'étala majestueusement de tout son corps sur Castiel qui lâcha un cri d'exclamation inattendu.

– Dean ?!

– Cas' ! Espèce de traître !

Il reprit rapidement le contrôle de la situation et empoigna Cas' par la veste : tous deux se roulèrent par terre en emportant une bonne petite dose de neige sur leur passage en tentant de reprendre l'avantage sur l'autre. Dean réussit à maîtriser son correspondant et à prendre le dessus l'espace d'un instant d'inattention de celui-ci et, le sourire aux lèvres, le plaqua au sol.

– Tu es à moi maintenant, murmura-t-il, essoufflé.

Cas' écarquilla les yeux et rougit. Dean ne réalisa pas vraiment le sens de ses paroles, trop occupé à maintenir son petit-ami sous son contrôle.

– Alors comme ça tu aimes me prendre par surprise ? Hein ?

– C'était pour nous venger de ta « précieuse aide » à débarrasser la voiture ! Tu sais bien te défiler quand il le faut, j'ai remarqué.

– C'était mon père. Je peux pas vraiment lui raccrocher au nez comme ça.

– Mouais...

– C'est toi qui a libéré Phoenix ?

– Oui.

– Pourquoi ?

– Il supportait plus de rester en cage.

– Pourquoi a-t-il miaulé comme ça ?

Castiel soupira.

– Je ne l'ai pas vu et je l'ai percuté.

– … Tu es en train de me dire que c'est le chat qui t'a vendu ? Dieu, mon estime pour cet animal va peut-être sortir de la zone négative. On peut dire maintenant que ton amour pour les chats t'a perdu.

Castiel esquissa un petit sourire narquois.

– Ah bon ? Et toi, qu'est-ce qui va te perdre ?

Il rassembla ses forces et se dégagea brutalement de la prise de Dean pour retourner la situation et l'embrassa en le forçant à se plaquer contre son propre corps. Ce soudain contact réchauffa instantanément leur température corporelle et la teinte du visage de Dean ne ressemblait à rien de plus qu'une tomate rouge bien mûre.

– Cas, souffla-t-il en haletant.

Les doigts de leurs mains s'entrecroisèrent. La pression monta. Castiel le torturait en laissant promenait son souffle chaud si proche de sa peau, des frissons le prenaient de haut en bas sans qu'il ne puisse contrôler les réactions de son corps. A croire qu'il s'amusait de cette situation !

Il bomba le torse pour tenter de le déséquilibrer, ce qui ne fonctionna absolument pas. Ce geste ne fit que les rapprocher voire coller un peu plus l'un de l'autre si cela était encore possible. Putain, il était sacrément doué. Il voulait retourner Cas, prendre l'avantager et prendre une grosse poignée de glace et la lui fourrer dans son col, histoire de le voir se tortiller un peu comme il l'avait lui-même fait quelques minutes auparavant. Peut-être même qu'il se déshabillerait dans le froid, et qu'il devrait l'enlacer pour le réchauffer...

Ses réflexions se censurèrent net dès qu'il prit conscience de ce à quoi il pensait. Être simplement dominé par quelqu'un d'autre était inhabituel et le perturbait hautement.

– C'est toi qui est à moi, Dean, murmura Castiel d'une voix atrocement sensuelle.

Dean se tortilla faiblement puis eut l'idée de retirer les gants de son petit-ami petit à petit à l'aide de ses doigts emprisonnés dans les siens, ce qu'il réussi plus ou moins, et les enfonça dans la neige glaciale. Cela eut pour effet de décontenancer Cas l'espace d'une seconde : Dean en profita pour se dégager de lui une nouvelle fois et, au lieu de sortir de là, l'enlaça jusqu'à ce que l'étreinte les étouffe.

– Ne t'en va jamais.

– J'ai déjà entendu ça...

– Cas.

– Je suis là.

– J'ai besoin de toi.

– Je n'irai nulle part sans toi.

– Je t'aime.

– Tu crois ? se moqua Castiel.

– Hey ! s'offusqua Dean, sachant parfaitement ce à quoi il faisait référence.

– Je t'aime aussi.

Ils s'embrassèrent, allongés dans le froid qui ne l'était absolument pas pour eux. Ils étaient juste là l'un pour l'autre et se tenaient chaud mutuellement. Dean passa la main dans le chevelure de Cas, si douce et à la fois rugueuse, trempées par les flocons de neige et les morceaux de glaces qui s'étaient perdus dedans.

A cet instant précis, Dean le trouva irrésistible. Il n'y avait rien qu'il n'aurait pu faire pour lui.

Le charme fut rompu par un bruit qui attira leur attention : ils se retournèrent d'un seul mouvement comme un même homme vers celui-ci, surpris.

Sam les observait, Adam à ses côtés, Lucifer légèrement en retrait, et d'après l'expression de leur visage, ils avaient très bien compris quelle était actuellement la relation de Dean et de Castiel.

Le cadet Winchester soupira, secoua la tête puis la releva.

– Bon, et vous comptiez nous le dire quand ? sourit-il d'un air entendu.

* * *

Dean n'avait encore jamais réfléchi à la réaction de Sam ou de Bobby quant à sa relation avec Cas'. Il n'avait jamais envisagé la manière dont ils pourraient réagir ou émit des hypothèses plus ou moins rassurantes pour se donner le courage de leur avouer.

En vérité, Dean s'était plus préoccupé de ses amis et de rabattre le caquet aux beaux abrutis que sont la bande de Dick et Gordon. Il avait même presque eu hâte de le rendre officiel pour avoir l'occasion de leur faire manger son poing dans les dents.

Maintenant, il savait qu'il n'avait plus que quelques secondes pour s'imaginer leur prochain comportement vis-à-vis de son couple. Ils étaient tous réunis au salon, Dean se tenait debout, Cas' à ses côtés, et il avait déclaré officiellement quelque chose comme « Cas' et moi sommes heu, en couple. Cas' est mon petit-ami. Voilà voilà. » avec quelques explications assez vagues du pourquoi du comment, qu'il s'était senti obligé de rajouter, histoire de non seulement faire comprendre l'évolution de leur relation (Dean 100% hétéro venait tout de même de virer de bord ce qui n'était pas, il en était sûr, une chose à laquelle tout le monde pouvait s'attendre) mais surtout, en ce qui le concernait, pour s'assumer et mettre les points sur les i.

Il aimait Cas'. Cas', par un foutu bonheur et une chance incroyable, l'aimait aussi. C'était réciproque. Personne n'avait le droit de les juger, car c'était comme ça. Ils l'assumaient pleinement. De toute manière, si quelqu'un trouvait toujours quelque chose à redire, il ne pourrait rien changer. Ils s'aimaient et au diable le reste du monde.

A présent, toute la petite famille les fixait. Castiel était calme en apparence, mais Dean savait qu'il était tout aussi anxieux que lui. Après tout, son cousin était là, lui aussi.

Finalement, Bobby brisa le silence.

– J'ai cru que ce jour-là n'arriverait plus jamais. Non, en réalité, j'ai cru que ce jour-là n'arriverait jamais.

– C-comment ça ?

Son second père croisa les bras.

– Après tout, tu ne nous as jamais vraiment présenté la personne avec laquelle tu sortais comme ta petite amie jusqu'à présent. Et le fait que ce soit un garçon aujourd'hui ne change rien tu aurais pu juste agir comme tu le faisais à chaque fois, soit te promener avec lui et agir en couple sans présentations officielles. Personnellement, ça ne me dérangeait pas, tant que tu es bien dans ta peau. Mais aujourd'hui, je suis heureux de voir que c'est du sérieux.

Les joues de Dean se picotèrent de rouge. Décidément, c'était la journée : il n'avait encore jamais rougit autant de fois de sa vie. Cas' lui adressa un sourire merveilleux.

– Merci Bobby.

– Je suis d'accord avec lui, sauf que moi je le savais, ricana Sam. Par contre, te connaissant, j'étais persuadé que tu ne dirais jamais rien. Bon, ok, on t'a un peu forcé la main, mais tu pouvais toujours nier – ce que tu fais toujours, n'est-ce pas ?

Dean plissa des yeux et lui jeta un regard meurtrier. En plein dans le mille.

– Bon courage, Cas', pour le supporter, continua-t-il.

L'aîné Winchester leva les yeux au ciel tandis que Castiel lui jetait l'un de ses regards complices et sous-entendus qu'il savait si bien faire.

– Bon, comme j'ai l'impression qu'on doit tous parler à notre tour et dire ce qu'on pense, j'imagine que je dois dire quelque chose maintenant, dit Adam. Perso, si tu ne l'avais pas dit toi-même, Dean, je ne l'aurais jamais cru si on m'avait dit que tu étais gay.

– Hey, sortir avec un mec ne veut pas dire que je suis gay, nuança-t-il. Je suis avec Cas' parce que c'est Cas'.

– … Ok, ok, comme tu veux. Pour moi c'est pareil. Mais bon, tu fais ce que tu veux c'est pas comme si t'allais nous écouter quoiqu'on dise. Après tout t'es un Winchester.

– Heu, toi aussi.

– Chut.

– …

– J'espère juste que papa pensera comme nous.

– Mouais.

Sam se tourna vers Lucifer. Il était resté là, à les observer, sans un mot. L'expression de son visage restait neutre depuis le départ et n'avait en aucun cas changé ne serait-ce que l'espace d'une seconde.

– Lucifer ?

– C'est un miracle que Cas' sorte avec quelqu'un à nouveau. Tu viens de me prouver que tu n'es pas asexuel pour de bon, bravo cousin, annonça-t-il en souriant.

Par la suite, la discussion engendra taquineries sur taquineries et un poids put s'enlever des épaules des deux intéressés.

Une première étape venait d'être accomplie.

* * *

On était le 23 décembre. Le 23 décembre marquait un jour important dans l'année : pour certains c'était les deux derniers jours avant Noël, ce qui impliquait de trouver rapidement un cadeau qu'on avait oublié d'offrir à quelqu'un en catastrophe, de préparer l'événement ou juste de faire la fête et d'attendre avec impatience les présents déposés au pied du sapin.

Mais pour Bobby, c'était un autre jour. Et s'il avait voulu l'oublier, ce ne serait absolument pas possible. Parce que les enfants de son meilleur ami John Winchester se régalaient toujours à le lui rappeler, et en grandes pompes.

– JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE BOBBY !

Il ne s'était même pas levé, non, il avait fallu qu'ils remplissent ce rôle cliché de débouler dans sa chambre, surexcités, et de sauter dans tous les sens jusqu'à ce qu'il mette un pied hors du lit en grognant. S'il y avait bien quelque chose qu'il détestait, c'était qu'on le réveille en hurlant, en retirant ses couvertures brutalement ou en ouvrant subitement les volets sans prévenir – ou même en prévenant. Comme la plupart des gens en fait.

C'était juste l'une des conditions pour démarrer la journée de bonne humeur, seulement trois petites règles de base, et l'une d'elles venait d'être brisée.

– JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIIIIREUUUUH !

Et ils continuaient, ces petits imbéciles. Qu'on le laisse dormir pour l'amour de Dieu, il n'avait pas profité d'une grasse matinée depuis trop longtemps !

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse protester – comme d'habitude – il se retrouvait maintenant assit au bout de la table, toujours bougon malgré l'heure – il était déjà 13h ? – et souriait, sincèrement heureux d'être entouré de ces adorables gamins, tout en les maudissant également d'avoir gâché son précieux sommeil. Quand apprendraient-ils que le meilleur cadeau qu'ils pouvaient lui faire serait simplement de le laisser _dormir _? Et d'arrêter de faire des conneries tout au long de l'année aussi. Sa vie serait alors tellement plus simple.

Tellement plus simple.

Au centre de la table trônait royalement un énorme gâteau trônait, de grosses bougies blanches raturées de lignes rouges, bleues, vertes jaunes ou noires le recouvrant.

– Vous avez fait le gâteau vous-même ? demanda-t-il, connaissant parfaitement bien la réponse.

– Heu, oui, oui oui bien sûr ! répondit Dean tout sourire.

– Saveur ?

– Yaourt, poire, chocolat je crois.

– Wow. Bizarre.

– Délicieux.

– On verra ça.

Bobby souffla sur les bougies. A trois reprises. Que l'abruti qui avait inventé cette tradition se pende : personne n'arrivait jamais à tout souffler d'un coup, et tout le monde se moquait de cette personne à chaque fois. C'était agaçant. La seule chose sympa était les postillons. Quand c'était son anniversaire à soi. Pas des autres. Parce que du coup, le gâteau postillonné ne donnait plus envie aux autres, et par conséquent, tout pour soi, gros lot gagné ! Persuasif et efficace.

Il reçut des cadeaux divers et variés et les remercia tous. Quoiqu'on lui offre, Bobby était toujours ému et heureux d'être avec eux. Il était avec sa famille.

John l'appela en fin d'après-midi pour le féliciter d'avoir encore supporté une année avec eux, ce à quoi Bobby répondit qu'il n'en était rien tout en pensant très fort qu'il n'avait absolument pas tord. Les Winchesters étaient une famille de fous. Il les aimait, mais ils étaient quand même pas mal dans leur genre.

C'est au moment de se coucher que la porte d'entrée sonna. Bobby n'avait rêvé que de s'allonger à nouveau sur son lit toute la sainte journée, lire et dormir. Et ce vœux était encore repoussé.

– Dean, ouvre la porte, ordonna-t-il.

Silence.

Il devait certainement être occupé dehors à construire leur cabane dans les arbres ou il ne savait quoi. Il n'y avait pas d'heure pour ces gamins.

– Sam ?

Sam n'était pas sorti, de ça il en était quasiment sûr. Il allait l'appeler une nouvelle fois lorsqu'il le vit par l'entrebâillement de la porte de sa chambre affalé sur son lit, endormi. Il poussa un profond soupir. Se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. L'ouvrit. Et écarquilla les yeux.

– Bonsoir, Bobby Singer, lança Jody Mills.

* * *

– J-Jody ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là... ?

Il était éberlué. Stupéfait. Carrément ébahis.

– C'est ton anniversaire, non ? Je viens te le souhaiter.

Le cœur de Bobby se serra. Elle avait découvert il y a peu sa véritable identité – qui n'était au passage pas John Winchester – et lui en avait tenu rigueur longtemps. Très longtemps.

Mais elle n'avait rien dit. Elle n'avait rien déclaré. Et Bobby ne savait pas s'il en était content ou s'il aurait préféré qu'elle le dénonce. Et aujourd'hui, elle se tenait là, sur le pallier de sa porte, à lui souhaiter son anniversaire ?

– Tu as fait tout ce chemin pour moi ?

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieur en prenant une grande inspiration.

– J'ai fait tout ce chemin pour toi.

– Comment tu as trouvé le chalet ?

– Tes « enfants » peuvent être très persuasifs.

– Je les considère comme mes enfants.

– Je sais.

– Je suis désolé, Jody. C'était nécessaire que je fasse ça. Ils avaient besoin de moi.

– Je sais.

– Ce n'était pas forcément la meilleure solution, je m'en doute mais...

– Non, j'ai compris. Tais-toi juste. On oublie.

Cette femme était surprenante. Il fallait le dire. Quoiqu'elle fasse, quoiqu'elle entreprenne, elle le surprenait. Pleine d'initiatives et de confiance, elle était arrivée à le chambouler complètement ces quatre derniers mois sans qu'il ne s'en soit rendu compte. Pas avant ce jour.

– Je peux t'offrir quelque chose ?

– Tu as du café ?

– Décaféiné, ça te va ?

– Parfait.

Il l'invita à entrer, elle s'installa à la cuisine. Il lui servit son café, s'assit en face d'elle, ils échangèrent quelques paroles, puis finirent par discuter avec entrain tout le reste de la soirée.

* * *

Sam se noyait dans son chagrin.

Les autres étaient persuadés qu'il allait mieux. Il avait eu un coup de blues, c'était passé. Ça arrivait. C'était une période. Et surtout, c'était l'adolescence. Il fallait pas chercher à les comprendre. Ils sont instables, ça va et ça vient. C'est comme ça. Sam avait remonté la pente tout seul, tant mieux.

Mais seulement en apparence. Il était arrivé à cette faculté à pouvoir simuler toute expression, celle qu'on attendait de lui. Parfois, il les ressentait vraiment, mais faiblement. Lorsque Dean et Cas' avaient tout mis au clair pour leur relation, il était sincèrement heureux pour eux. Son frère rayonnait de bonheur et, Dieu, il pensait ne l'avoir jamais vu comme ça de sa vie. Lorsque Bobby et Jody Mills s'étaient retrouvés et réconciliés – sans doute pour le meilleur ? – il s'était senti soulagé pour son père adoptif. Lui aussi commençait finalement à s'ouvrir.

Tout le monde était heureux.

Lucifer de son côté ne semblait pas mal se porter non plus. Il était la personne qui lui parlait le plus souvent et le collait d'ailleurs souvent – ce qui était normal, Dean et Cas' étant ensemble, ne connaissant personne d'autre ici, il n'avait pas grand chose à faire.

Mais Sam avait juste besoin d'être seul dernièrement. Honnêtement, il étouffait.

C'est pourquoi il avait eu cette idée géniale au matin de Noël, en voyant Phoenix frissonner et trembler dans un coin du salon. Il était évident que le chat était tombé malade.

Ils ne connaissaient pas de vétérinaires dans le coin, et de toute manière, ils savaient que s'ils en trouvaient un, ils paieraient dix fois plus cher qu'à l'accoutumé. Bobby devait repartir pour vérifier que tout allait bien à son garage, et John venait les voir dans la journée. Sachant que Bobby n'aurait jamais le temps de prendre Phoenix et de l'amener chez le vétérinaire, et que John ne serait pas là pour le faire – de toute manière lui aussi n'aurait sans doute pas le temps – Sam se proposa de repartir avec Bobby pour faire soigner Phoenix et s'occuper de lui.

Dean s'y opposa clairement, arguant qu'il devait rester avec eux pour les célébrations, et surtout le nouvel an qui approchait, ou, du moins, revenir pour le premier janvier, ajoutant qu'en plus c'était lui qui le harcelait chaque année pour fêter toutes ces traditions et qu'il n'avait pas le droit de leur faire ça maintenant, mais Sam rejeta l'argumentation en montrant l'état de Phoenix qui empirait au fur et à mesure que le temps passait. Et il s'inquiétait réellement pour l'animal : Phoenix avait été un réel réconfort de temps en temps et arrivait toujours à lui arracher un petit sourire. Bon, il aurait certainement préféré un chien, mais il l'aimait beaucoup et il était hors de question qu'il le laisse en si mauvais état – il pourrait même mourir s'ils n'agissaient pas, après tout ça pouvait être grave.

Lucifer voulut venir avec lui, là encore, il refusa. Il ne voulait pas « lui gâcher ses vacances ». Le trajet était long, et puis, il reviendrait, assura-t-il.

En priant pour que se soit le plus tard possible.

* * *

Chers fans de Sabriel, je vous présente mes plus plates excuses, moi aussi je pleure.

Réponse à ceux qui n'ont pas de compte ff (par ailleurs, je suis désolée si je n'ai pas répondu à tout le monde dans vos précédentes reviews, sachez que je les lis toujours avec cet enthousiaste dont je ne me lasserai jamais, et je les relis encore et encore 8D) **Guest** : Merci pour ta review, non je ne m'arrête pas là pour le moment XD Je sais pas si j'arriverai à m'arrêter pour de bon un jour, ça va faire bizarre quand j'aurai terminé pour de bon ;-;

**DianeMoon** : Encore ! Es-tu en réalité une lectrice infiltrée dans le camps des "non-compte-ff" ? En effet, l'amour rend con, j'approuve totalement. Sinon, je ne peux pas te comprendre quand tu dis préférer Dick à Lucifer. Je suis désolée, en plus à la base, Dick, je ne le haïssais pas, c'était juste Gordon que je pouvais pas cadrer, mais là, Dick, je peux pas. Il a toute ma haine en lui /PAN/ Et merci pour le "C'est pas la peine de résister les gars" pour Dean et Cas, j'ai bien ri 8D

Merci encore une fois à tous pour vos reviews *cœur*

A très vite !

**Plume-now**


	30. Let it go

Bonjour :3 Je poste dans les temps ! Remerciez **Lady-Molly** qui m'a pas mal boostée en privé. Et **vous** **tous** avec vos reviews. Si si. Quand j'arrive pas à écrire je vous relis. Lov. Désolée une nouvelle fois à ceux auxquels je n'ai pas répondu. J'ai peu de temps avec ces histoires de logements pour l'an prochain. Urgh. Oh, et pour les résultats, j'espère que ça s'est bien passé :3 Du coup je l'ai eu *-* ces semaines d'absence n'ont pas servi à rien !

Pour les lecteurs qui ont lu mon OS récemment publié Notice Me Sabriel, je n'écrirai pas de suite parce que ça gâcherait la chute. Le but était d'un One-Shot et pas d'un two-shot. Mais je vous remercie pour votre attention et pour votre lecture ! Pour en revenir à ce chapitre, il est centré sur Sam, mais je pense que vous me pardonnerez l'absence de Destiel avec le chapitre précédent 8D *cœur* Merci à **Guest** pour sa review !

* * *

**LET IT GO**

* * *

Phoenix était victime de problèmes de digestions et de maux de ventre dus à un certain stress. Le passage au chalet avait sans doute dû être trop brutal pour lui, il était encore jeune et s'adaptait toujours de son mieux, mais là ça avait été trop d'un coup. Les Winchesters ne pouvaient pas s'en plaindre, jusqu'à présent Phoenix ne leur avait causé aucun problème – si ce n'était les crises d'hystéries de Dean à son encontre. Sa santé n'avait encore jamais flanché. Pour un chat errant, il s'en était bien tiré.

Sam lui caressa sa petite tête poilue ; l'animal secoua la tête et remua la queue en se mettant doucement à ronronner. Il lui fallait du repos, et surtout, éviter tout contact avec la neige. Soit, interdiction formelle de sortir. Ce n'était pas très compliqué, il suffisait simplement de fermer les ouvertures permettant d'accéder à l'extérieur comme les fenêtres et les portes, et le tour était joué.

Cela faisait trois jours que Sam était là. Il dormait mieux. Plus qu'avant. Il mangeait à sa faim, c'est-à-dire peu, mais équilibré. Tout comme Phoenix, il reprenait des forces. C'était presque comme si tous les deux profitaient d'une cure de repos pour quelques temps.

Sam reçut beaucoup de textos de Dean, Castiel et Lucifer. Ceux de Dean lui demandaient comme il allait, et quand il reviendrait. Castiel s'inquiétait pour lui, ainsi que pour le félin. Après tout, Phoenix était considéré comme son chat. Lucifer prenait de banales nouvelles et lui racontait ce qu'ils faisaient dans la journée. Adam ne donnait pas de signe de vie, ce qui ne le choquait pas plus que ça. Comme il le disait, ils n'étaient pas excessivement proches.

Sam hésita quelques temps à éteindre son téléphone pour profiter d'une paix complète – ce n'était pas contre eux, hein – mais il savait que s'il faisait ça toute la famille débarquerait en moins de deux s'attendant à le retrouver évanouit dans un coin de la maison en train de dépérir, ce qu'il préféra s'épargner. Et puis, il espérait aussi un second appel de Gabriel. Il savait parfaitement que c'était lui qui avait raccroché la dernière fois. Il avait raccroché, très _rapidement_, de manière _confuse_, en inventant un _prétexte honteux_, un _mensonge_ _aberrant_, et surtout, il avait attendu cet appel _depuis des semaines_.

Honnêtement, il était la personne qui devrait le rappeler. Mais ce n'était pas comme s'il lui devait quelque chose ou quoique se soit. Enfin si. D'une certaine manière. C'était... Hhh. Compliqué.

Pour la cent cinquante-cinquième fois de la journée, il reposa son téléphone.

* * *

– Alors, Sam, tu fais quoi de beau ? demanda Chuck en souriant.

Sam se gratta l'arrière de la tête en papillonnant des yeux, à moitié endormi. Chuck s'était installé dans le salon, parfaitement réveillé contrairement à lui, et buvait le café que Sam l'avait autorisé à se concocter. Il était neuf heures. D'habitude, il se réveillait plus tôt. Aujourd'hui, ça n'avait pas été le cas. Et évidemment, aujourd'hui, il avait reçu de la visite.

Et sa visite, c'était Chuck.

– Rien de particulier, bafouilla-t-il.

– Ok, je vais te parler crûment, tu parais totalement shooté. Rassure-moi, tu ne prends rien ?

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils. Quoi ? Il pensait qu'il se droguait ?

– Non, pas du tout. Et toi, ça va ?

– Si tu continues comme ça, tu vas finir par lâcher. Dans le sens des études, des relations extérieures, de tout. Et c'est pas forcément très positif.

C'est marrant ce moment où tu as l'impression d'aller mieux, de t'être amélioré, mais que, pile à ce moment, quelqu'un vienne te prouver le contraire.

– Tu fais quoi là Chuck ?

– Je m'inquiète pour toi. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

– Non. Et si c'est le cas, ça change quoi ?

– Rien, t'as raison. Après tout, les amis, c'est juste là pour rigoler, si jamais tu crèves, on s'en fout.

– Wow, quand est-ce qu'on est passé à cet extrême ?

– A l'instant.

– J'ai pas l'intention de mourir.

– Ah bon ? Tu prévois quoi alors ?

– Juste... me laisser porter par la vie.

– Te laisser porter ? En bref, tu vas juste subir tout ce qui se passe sans lever le moindre petit doigt, et en subir les conséquences ? Tu trouves que c'est une bonne idée ?

– Présenté comme ça, évidemment que non. Mais je suis fatigué, Chuck. Tellement fatigué.

– Et pourquoi ça ? T'as pas d'exams trop durs en vue. Ta vie ne semble pas trop affreuse. J'veux dire, t'es jeune, dans tes premières années de lycée, t'as tout pour toi, et rien d'extraordinaire ne s'est passé dernièrement.

Ils s'observèrent en silence. Une pensée lui vint avec force sans qu'il n'arrive à la repousser.

« _Sauf Gabriel _».

– A moins que quelque chose ne se soit passé dernièrement.

– Il me manque.

Chuck soupira, Sam se terra dans son siège. Il l'avait dit. Et à voix haute. Et surtout, il n'avait absolument pas prévu de l'avouer.

– Je le savais.

Le Winchester leva ses yeux sur lui, et réalisa que, oui, Chuck le savait. Parce que sinon il ne serait pas là. Il avait pensé que Dean avait dû lui demander de passer, mais désormais il n'en était plus si sûr. Chuck voulait devenir écrivain. Et Chuck remarquait beaucoup de détails. C'était sûrement l'une des plus importantes qualités dont devait faire preuve un auteur. Sam n'avait pas non plus tellement cherché à cacher ses sentiments. Depuis le départ de Gabriel il refusait toutes les sorties auxquelles on l'invitait. Même un enfant de quatre ans l'aurait remarqué.

– Tu comptes faire quoi, maintenant ?

Sam ouvrit la bouche, Chuck le coupa.

– Si tu me dis « attendre » je te coupe les cheveux. Je suis sûr que Dean serait ravi. A la militaire, tu crois que ça t'irait ?

Sam referma la bouche.

– Bon, okay. Très bien, puisque tu ne sais pas, on va faire autrement. Dans le langage courant, un manque désigne l'absence de quelqu'un (ou de quelque chose) qui t'es nécessaire. C'est un besoin d'être avec cette personne. Tu sais, quand on ressent cette sensation de vide tout au fond de toi ? Quand tu as l'horrible impression que ton existence n'est pas complète. Que tu ne vaux pas grand chose ? Qu'est-ce que tu ferais pour y remédier ?

– Je n'ai pas dit-

– Qu'est-ce que tu ferais pour y remédier ?

Le jeune homme fixa le sol. Il y avait des saletés. Il faudrait qu'il songe à repasser l'aspirateur ici.

– Sam ?

Il grimaça. Ce qu'il ferait pour y remédier ? Il n'y remédiait pas. Il attendait. S'il rappelait, s'il se manifestait, tant mieux. Après tout, ça voulait bien dire qu'il tenait à lui s'il le contactait, non ? Sinon, il aurait la preuve que leur amitié n'allait pas plus loin que ça.

En balayant le salon du regard, celui-ci se posa sur une photographie prise de Bobby, Dean et lui. C'était peu de temps avant que les correspondants ne viennent. C'était encore avant que Dean ne sorte avec Castiel.

_« Remédier à ses problèmes ne comprenait pas la solution ''dénie''. »_ C'était lui qui avait dit ça à son frère, un jour. A présent, Chuck se chargeait plus ou moins involontairement de lui rappeler ses propres paroles.

Il ne s'était pas mis à boire de l'alcool comme le faisait généralement Dean, il n'était pas sorti en boîte pour rencontrer des fille et se perdre dans le batifolage et l'abus de séduction, il ne s'était pas gavé de tartes en regardant sa série préférée. Par contre, il s'était retiré sur lui-même, avait évité tout le monde, exclu quiconque essaierait d'entrer dans sa vie, et servi de Phoenix comme excuse pour qu'on le laisse en paix.

Une idée naquit dans son esprit, prenant l'apparence d'une illumination. C'était généralement à ce moment-là que les génies criaient « Eurêka ! ».

– Je vais lui demander qu'on se revoie.

Chuck fut clairement surpris.

– Pourquoi ?

– On a tendance à trop idéaliser les gens lorsqu'ils sont loin de nous. Quand Gabriel était ici, je ne souhaitait qu'une chose, c'était qu'il parte. J'avais du mal à vivre avec lui tous les jours comme ça. Ce type était insupportable. Et maintenant je veux le revoir ? Y'a quelque chose qui tourne pas rond chez moi. Si je le revoie, je vais à nouveau me rendre compte de tous ses défauts. On tournera la page.

Et il oublierait ce jour où il l'avait embrassé. Et ce soir où il lui avait tenu la main comme s'il s'agissait d'un moment qu'il chérirait tout au long de sa vie... et qui aujourd'hui, le perturbait.

Chuck sourit, et Sam vit bien qu'il se retenait de pouffer de rire.

– Quoi encore ?

– Sam, tu es une vraie femme. Enfin, non, je veux dire, tu te comportes tellement comme ces filles dans ces films à l'eau de rose, et puis tu as quasiment la coiffure qui va avec. Je peux pas m'empêcher de rire en t'imaginant à leur place, ajouta-t-il en partant dans un fou rire.

– Arrêtez tous avec mes cheveux !

Chuck se calma et s'essuya une fausse larme à l'œil en tentant de reprendre contenance.

– Bon, par contre, il va falloir qu'on règle un autre problème.

Il haussa un sourcil.

– Lequel ?

Chuck pointa son doigt dans sa direction.

– Lucifer.

– Lucifer ? Il n'a rien fait.

– Pas encore.

– Comment ça ?

– Tout le monde sait que Gabriel et lui ne peuvent pas se voir. Si jamais tu tentes de revoir son frère et qu'il le prend mal, les relations risquent de se compliquer. Je veux dire, vraiment.

Il avait raison. Mais Sam n'avait absolument aucune idée de comment empêcher ce genre de conflit, si ce n'était d'être gentil avec tout le monde et de guetter la moindre réaction négative pour la prévenir.

– C'est là où je t'apporte mon génie, une fois de plus. Et, sincèrement, je devrais songer à me faire payer, parce que si tout se règle – ce qui sera le cas, d'une manière ou d'une autre – j'aurai quand même pas mal participé.

– Juste, dis-moi ce que tu as en tête.

– Oui, bon, bref : il faut que tu fasses en sorte que Lucifer se sente intégré. Qu'il « copine » avec les autres. Qu'il se socialise, quoi. Ce que tu étais en train de perdre dernièrement.

– Je ne demande pas mieux, mais il reste toujours avec moi, et j'ai pas l'impression qu'il se soit beaucoup rapproché de Dean, Cas ou Adam pendant mon absence, objecta Sam sans relever sa remarque.

– Tu peux bien trouver quelqu'un qui pourrait devenir pote avec lui non ? C'est pas un monstre quand même.

– Non, mais il est la personne qui a « viré » Gabriel, que tout le monde appréciait malgré son attitude... son attitude. Même si c'était légitime.

– Je sais pas. Débrouille-toi. N'oublie pas qu'il est là, en tout cas. T'as pas besoin de replonger dans une nouvelle période sombre ou quoique se soit. J'ai juste le pressentiment que ça pourrait mal se passer.

Les paroles de Gabriel confessant ses différents avec son aîné dans le passé lui revinrent en mémoire. Un frissonnement glissa le long de son dos. Sam lâcha un rire nerveux pour tenter de détendre l'atmosphère.

Et puis la solution lui vint à l'esprit.

Adam.

Il y avait moyen de faire en sorte qu'Adam occupe Lucifer pour qu'il puisse être un peu avec Gabriel. Ainsi, Lucifer ne pourrait pas se vexer puisqu'il serait accaparé par son demi-frère. Et il savait parfaitement comment faire pour le convaincre de s'occuper de Lucifer : personne n'était au courant, si ce n'est Gabriel et lui, que Samandriel et Adam avaient fricoté ensemble ce soir-là. Certes, ils étaient bourrés. Certes, il ne savait pas vraiment jusqu'où ils étaient allés – mais à voir Adam rougir et à sa gêne à chaque fois qu'ils rencontraient Samandriel, ils n'étaient pas restés de simples amis.

S'il était possible que d'autres le sachent, tout le monde avait beaucoup bu, donc il était fort probable que personne n'ait vraiment remarqué. Et le principal était que Adam, trop fier pour l'avouer – alors que d'autres l'auraient raconté en se moquant d'eux-mêmes – marcherait dans son... "chantage". Il n'aimait pas le mot, mais c'était ça. Si Adam le connaissait bien, il savait qu'il ne dirait rien quoiqu'il arrive – il n'était vraiment pas du genre à le faire –, mais la honte peut lui embrouiller le cerveau.

Il fallait donc lui faire croire qu'il propagerait la « rumeur » que lui et Samandriel n'étaient pas que des « amis » s'il ne l'aidait pas, et en échange, il s'approcherait de Lucifer. Sam essaya de se convaincre, pour avoir conscience tranquille, qu'il faisait ça pour éviter le pire. Et puis, au mieux, Adam et Lucifer pourraient vraiment devenir amis. Au pire, ce n'était qu'un petit mauvais moment. Il n'allait pas non plus les marier, hein.

– J'imagine que tu as trouvé une idée, à ton petit sourire satisfait et ton regard concentré.

– Effectivement.

– Parfait. J'espère que ce n'est pas moi. J'ai eu l'idée, mais je préfère éviter.

Oh. Oh, c'était pour ça qu'il était un peu nerveux. Il n'avait pas envie de terminer en conversations constantes avec Lucifer.

– C'est vrai que tu as eu l'idée, tu pourrais le faire.

– Non. Tu as déjà trouvé quelqu'un d'autre. Ça se voit sur ton visage. N'essaie pas avec moi, j'essayais juste d'aider et de te prévenir, pas de m'impliquer à ce point. Je ne suis qu'un simple observateur, moi.

– Ok, ok, c'est bon. Je me débrouillerai.

– Merci, souffla-t-il.

– Chuck. Je compte sur toi pour garder ça pour toi. Tu n'as pas besoin de jouer ta commère et d'en parler à tout le monde, n'est-ce pas ?

– Bien sûr, et ne commence pas à me menacer de mort, j'ai compris, abdiqua-t-il. Mais uniquement à une seule condition.

– Quoi ?

– Maintenant que tu as pris une décision, tu pourrais remonter voir ta famille et, au passage, subtilement soumettre l'idée de nous inviter à fêter le nouvel an avec vous, dit-il en prenant un air angélique.

… Sam hésitait entre le remballer gentiment en lui apprenant que Dean avait déjà prévu de tous les inviter, ou bien de lui dire de manière très sous-entendue qu'il n'y avait pas de place pour lui en guise de vengeance – après tout, ce ne sont pas les cheveux qui déterminent une personne ! Un homme pouvait très bien être un homme en ayant des cheveux longs – et encore, il les avait mi-longs. Il n'était pas l'incarnation de Raiponce non plus. Par conséquent, la seconde option était déjà bien plus alléchante.

– Ah, désolé, s'excusa-t-il faussement, mais en fait il me semble que Dean a déjà invité Jo, Kevin, Charlie et tous leurs correspondants, mais je crois pas qu'il ait parlé de toi.

La mine de Chuck se décomposa instantanément. Le petit côté sadique de Sam reprit le dessus en quelques secondes. C'était comme s'il se réveillait enfin après un long, long, très long sommeil dans lequel il avait mis en veille toutes ses réactions de sociabilité.

– Je blague, dit-il en lui assénant un coup amicale sur l'épaule. On avait déjà prévu de vous inviter. D'ailleurs, je pense plutôt qu'il y aura des conséquences si vous ne ramenez pas vos fesses.

Chuck se prit le visage entre les mains et se frotta les yeux. _Dieu, que les Winchesters étaient compliqués._

Par la suite, comme prévu, Bobby annonça qu'il allait repartir pour le nouvel an retrouver le reste de la famille. Sam se débrouilla pour confier Phoenix à une personne de confiance – qui suite à un enchaînement d'événements se retrouva chez son professeur principal, Ash – et assura à Castiel qu'il ne risquait rien – en s'efforçant de croire lui-même à ses paroles. Mais si Ash était enseignant, et principal, qui plus est, c'était parce qu'il y avait une raison non ? Il devait forcément avoir un minimum de responsabilité et de bon sens. Quoique Crowley était également professeur principal dans une autre classe, et ça ne voulait pas dire que... Sam repoussa toutes ces idées. Ash était quelqu'un de sympa, et il n'était surtout pas Crowley : ils s'occuperait bien de Phoenix.

En chemin, il ouvrit son téléphone et rédigea un SMS destiné à Gabriel _« Que fais-tu pour le nouvel an ? » _qu'il n'envoya pas. Il l'enregistra simplement en tant que brouillon, avant qu'il ne change d'avis et ne se décide à le supprimer. Il savait qu'il ne l'enverrait jamais s'il le supprimait maintenant dans une pulsion typique Winchester, il ne le re-rédigerait pas. Pouvait-on appeler ça une « pulsion Winchesteresque » ? Possible. Le néologisme ne tuait personne.

* * *

Il restait encore deux jours avant le nouvel an.

Il était temps pour Sam d'inviter l'invité qui n'était pas encore invité. Soit Gabriel Novak. L'archange. Le « faux » correspondant. Le colocataire déserteur. L'amoureux éconduit.

Il ouvrit son téléphone portable, ouvrit la section « messages » et envoya sans prendre le temps de réfléchir son SMS enregistré deux jours auparavant.

_« Que fais-tu pour le nouvel an ? _»

Autrement dit : si tu es libre, viens chez moi. Je t'attends.

Il attendit une réponse. Elle ne vint pas tout de suite. Elle ne vint pas dans les premières vingt secondes – ce qui paraissait évident. Elle ne vint pas dans la première minute. Elle ne vint pas dans les dix minutes qui suivirent. Elle ne vint pas dans la première demi-heure. Ni dans la première heure. Encore moins le deuxième. Trois heures plus tard, toujours rien. L'après-midi passa, la réponse se faisait toujours attendre.

Sam était à cran. Il se mit à stresser et à chercher son téléphone toutes les cinq secondes comme s'il attendait le message le plus important de la galaxie. Il se trouva toute une ribambelle de raisons expliquant ce retard.

Gabriel n'avait pas toujours son téléphone sur lui. Il était étourdi et le posait quelque part pour le retrouver Dieu sait combien de temps plus tard. Il était même capable de l'avoir perdu. Ou alors, Gabriel n'avait plus de crédit. Mais n'avait-il pas dit qu'il avait un réseau illimité ? A moins qu'il n'ait plus de batterie. Ou encore, il a cassé son téléphone. Mais il l'aurait dit sur internet, il aurait averti les gens... non ?

Il en vint aux autres thèses. Plus désagréables. Plus difficiles à digérer. Mais plausibles. Oh, que oui.

Après tout, ils ne s'étaient pas échangés de messages depuis... il ne savait pas, à vrai dire. Il n'y avait eu que cet appel, qu'il s'était appliqué à foirer tout seul. A Noël, ils ne s'étaient pas échangés de bon vœux. Après tout, ce n'était pas si « énorme » que ça, Noël. Et puis il devait certainement être occupé avec sa famille à ce moment-là. Ils étaient très chrétiens, de bons pratiquants, d'après ce qu'il avait compris.

Peut-être que Gabriel n'avait juste plus envie de lui parler ou de le voir. Ce serait une belle ironie du sort : maintenant que lui s'était résolu et décidé à le retrouver, ce n'était plus son cas. Il lui en voulait de quelque chose. Et puis, il s'était également déclaré à lui. Une déclaration, ce n'était pas forcément quelque chose à prendre à la légère. Ça impliquait des sentiments, une estimation de l'autre, et surtout une réaction. Et lui n'avait d'abord par réagis. Puis il l'avait refusé. Ça l'avait blessé. N'importe qui l'aurait été. Il ne l'avait jamais montré, jusqu'au soir où il lui avait demandé de lui prendre la main.

Le soir où il lui avait demandé de prendre sa main.

Il avait finalement pensé que Gabriel n'éprouvait plus rien pour lui, qu'il avait fait taire ses sentiments et que tout était redevenu comme avant. « Comme avant... » N'était-il pas déjà amoureux de lui avant ? En fait, il ne baignait que dans une mer d'illusions depuis le début.

Donc, si Gabriel ne répondait pas, c'était sans doute de sa faute.

Mais il repoussa ses idées et attendit encore. Il laissa son téléphone allumé toute la nuit au lieu de le mettre en mode avion. Au petit matin, il se jeta dessus.

Il y avait un message.

Il avait envoyé aux alentours de quatre heure du matin. Il devait profondément dormir à ce moment-là si ça ne l'avait pas réveillé. Le souffle coupé, il s'assit et cliqua dessus.

_« Hey Sam, pour nouvel an je dois m'occuper de mes retards de scolarité. Autrement dit, je ne le fête pas. Peut-être un peu avec Michael et Raphael, mais les connaissant, ça m'étonnerait. Amuse-toi bien. »_

Sam ne bougea pas d'un poil tandis qu'il lisait le message. Le relisait. Le re-relisait. Il était stupéfait. Est-ce que...

Est-ce que Gabriel venait juste de le rejeter en prenant les études comme excuse ? Parce qu'il était évident que ce n'était pas vrai. Il voulait bien être un peu crédule de temps en temps, mais il n'y croyait pas. Même si on lui promettait une réserve de confiseries à vie, Gabriel ne travaillerait jamais par obligation. Il le connaissait : même s'il travaillait de lui-même et qu'on ne l'obligeait pas, il ne raterait pas nouvel an. Il aimait trop les fêtes.

– Ok, toi t'as la tête du type contrarié. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Sammy ?

Sam grinça instantanément des dents. Pourquoi les gens avaient tant de mal à l'appeler simplement « Sam » ? A part Castiel, personne ne respectait son désir d'être nommé normalement. Dean encore pouvait passer. C'était son grand-frère, il le faisait depuis des années, et il était son cadet. Gabriel le faisait pour l'embêter. Mais gentiment. Et puis, son ton était différent de tous les autres. C'était inexplicable. Tantôt, il aimait, tantôt, il l'agaçait. Mais Lucifer, ce n'était juste pas possible. Il était encore trop étranger à ses yeux pour se... permettre ces familiarités. Il avait conscience de passer pour un snobinard de première catégorie, mais il en avait franchement rien à faire. Il ne voulait juste pas qu'on l'appelle comme ça s'il n'aimait pas ça.

– Lucifer, pas Sammy.

Son ton froid et distant irrita Lucifer.

– C'est bon, c'est bon, je voulais juste savoir ce qui allait pas.

Il n'allait pas lui parler de son frère, ça allait juste entraîner les conflits dont il n'avait pas besoin.

– Sam ? Écoute, je sais que tu as du mal avec moi, mais tu peux toujours essayer de me parler. Quoiqu'on t'ait dit sur moi, et il est fort possible que ça ne soit pas positif, ça ne change pas le fait que je suis là, et que j'aimerais savoir ce qu'il se passe. Si tu as des problèmes, je voudrais savoir. Après tout, tu es mon correspondant.

« Après tout tu es mon correspondant ». « Après tout tu es_ mon correspondant_ ».

«_ Mon_ correspondant ».

Cette phrase percuta Sam de plein fouet. Il ne considérait pas Lucifer comme son correspondant. Il considérait Gabriel comme son correspondant. Il le considérait même comme son meilleur ami, et récemment, peut-être plus, ce qu'il voulait justement mettre au clair. Car il était évident qu'il lui manquait bien trop, et qu'il ne vivait plus que dans son souvenir.

Quoiqu'il se passe, il pensait toujours à Gabriel.

Il ne voulait pas de Lucifer, c'était clair. Il n'arrivait même pas à ressentir une quelconque sympathie à son égard. Au début, certes, oui. Mais plus maintenant. Pas après ce que Gabriel lui avait dit. Pas malgré tous ses efforts pour essayer d'être le plus amical possible.

Il commençait même à l'insupporter.

Il « remplaçait » Gabriel et essayait de se faire passer pour lui. Et le pire, c'était qu'il disait du mal de lui sans aucun problème. Sans se préoccuper de savoir ce que pouvait penser Sam, qui était bien loin de partager le parti pris de ses propos.

Il n'avait plus envie de le voir. Il voulait qu'il arrête de lui adresser la parole à tout bout de chant en étant si gentil, parce qu'il l'était, et ça l'énervait bien plus encore. Il se sentait tellement en colère. Si ses bonnes manières ne le retenaient pas, il l'aurait peut-être déjà mis à la porte sur-le-champs.

Il se contenta juste de sortir de la chambre et de l'ignorer. Il ouvrit la porte d'entrée sans répondre à Dean qui lui demanda où il allait, et se mit à marcher dans la neige en chaussons.

En appelant Gabriel. Directement. Sans se poser plus de questions.

Il voulait le voir, et, pour l'amour de Dieu, il allait le voir. Si Gabriel était contre, tant pis pour lui. Il ne lui donnait pas le choix. Maintenant qu'il savait ce qu'il voulait, personne n'allait commencer à lui dire ce qu'il aller faire ou non.

La sonnerie retentit trente bonnes secondes, personne ne répondit. Il rappela une deuxième fois. Une troisième. Il n'y croyait plus quand quelqu'un décrocha.

– _Allô ?_

– _Gabe ?_

– _Oui ?_

Son cœur battait la chamade. Il tremblait à l'idée qu'il ne lui raccroche au nez. Il avait des raisons pour le faire.

– _C'est Sam._

– _Je sais._

– _Je veux qu'on se revoie._

– _Non._

– _Je-_

Il réalisa sa réponse. « Non. »

Comment ça « non » ? Il n'avait rien fait de si mal pour qu'il réagisse ainsi. Certes, il avait été maladroit et un peu bête – ok, très bête. Mais il ne l'avait jamais agressé ou repoussé. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire « non ». Il avait _besoin_ de le voir. Gabriel n'avait plus le choix.

– _Pourquoi, non ?_

– _C'est pas une bonne idée Sam. Vaut mieux qu'on reste chacun de notre côté sans s'embêter._

– _Non, non ! Si je te le demande, c'est parce que je veux te voir ! J'ai envie de te voir ! Ça ne m'embête pas !_

– _Non, tu ne comprends pas. On est pas de vrais correspondants. Le temps que Lucifer est chez toi, je préfère éviter les conflits. Et peut-être même encore après._

Au moins, contrairement à son SMS, il avait le mérite d'être clair.

– _Non, c'est toi qui ne comprends pas. Je t'ai dis que je voulais qu'on se voit. J'ai pas envie de perdre contact avec toi. Et il n'y a pas de "vrais correspondants". Tu crois que notre amitié c'était une blague ? Je pensais pas que tous ces mois de « colocation » et tout ce qu'on a pu faire ensemble aurait pu passer à la trappe aussi facilement pour toi._

Il entendit un hoquet à l'autre bout du fil. Il allait raccrocher. Il allait raccrocher et il ne pourrait plus jamais lui parler.

– _Gabriel ! Tu m'as dit un jour que tu m'aimais. Je ne sais pas si c'est toujours le cas, mais je n'ai pas oublié. Je ne sais plus ce que je ressens exactement, mais je voudrais juste mettre ça au clair. J'aimerais vraiment, vraiment qu'on se retrouve._

Voilà. Il parlait dans le vide. Il avait tout déballé à une telle vitesse, il aurait pu raccrocher sans qu'il n'entende la sonnerie le signalant.

Mais rien de tel n'arriva. Juste un long et profond silence.

Il était toujours là. Il le sentait. Sam se détendit lorsqu'il entendit le bruit de sa respiration qui le trahit.

– _Le nouvel an, c'est trop tôt._

– _Le week-end. Le week-end ! On peut se voir le week-end. Je peux même prendre le train et venir chez toi, si tu veux !_

– _Non, non, non, pas chez moi !_

– _Viens les premiers week-end de Janvier. Rien que le premier. Si ça te va, on continue. Viens même à tous les week-end. Ne me dis pas que tu ne peux pas, je te connais. Si tu le veux, tu le peux._

– _Ce n'est pas si facile._

– _Lucifer ne nous gênera pas. Promis. J'ai déjà tout prévu._

– _Je-_

– _Si tu n'es pas sûr, penses-y. Ne dis pas non._

– _Je... je verrai._

Et il raccrocha.

Sam soupira. Il avait réussi à lui parler. Tout ne dépendait plus que de Gabriel maintenant. Il se sentait mieux. Plus léger. Tout allait bientôt se régler, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Et alors qu'il allait rentrer, Lucifer s'écarta de la porte d'entrée et retourna discrètement dans la chambre sans faire de bruits.


	31. Happy new year

BONJOUR ! Je sais que je suis en retard (Dieu alors que je reprenais bien le rythme... T_T) mais c'est parce que je n'avais pas internet. J'avais fini ce chapitre dans les temps. C'est d'ailleurs aussi pour ça que** Momiji-sama **n'a pas pu poster mercredi si jamais vous lisez My Empire Of Dirt. *frustrée* Par ailleurs je dédie ce chapitre à **Momiji** et à **Lady-Molly**. Aussi, je ris bien parce que ce chapitre se passe au nouvel an. Or nous sommes en plein mois de Juillet. Je crève de chaud. J'ai envie de les voir à la plage. Ou alors d'être en Hiver. Ou en été. Je sais pas. Help. /PAN/ Ah et ce chapitre est long je suis fière /PAN/

BREF. Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture. Je remercie très sincèrement chacun d'entre vous pour vos encouragements et vos commentaires en reviews, ça m'aide tellement à écrire la suite !

* * *

**HAPPY NEW YEAR**

* * *

– _Qui_ a invité tout ce monde ? glapit Dean, presque écrasé contre Castiel, ne tenant plus en équilibre sur le siège qu'il partageait avec déjà deux autres personnes.

Castiel voulut grimacer, mais au lieu de se plaindre il profita de l'occasion et du fait que tout le monde était bien trop préoccupé à se trouver une bonne place pour ceinturer Dean par la taille et glisser sa tête juste à côté de son cou.

– Toi, lui chuchota-t-il au creux de l'oreille.

Le Winchester frissonna de la tête au pied et se releva un peu trop rapidement, comme s'il venait de subir une brûlure. Et pour cause, il sentait encore le souffle chaud de Cas' sur sa joue. Charlie se mit à rire et Dean lui jeta un regard assassin. Il y avait 90 % de chances pour qu'elle soit l'une des seules personnes à faire attention à lui dans ce genre de situations – et tant mieux d'un certain côté. Ils n'avaient pas encore annoncé à tout le monde leur relation et il ne tenait pas à être le centre de l'attention le jour du nouvel an.

Même Ed et Harry avaient pris la peine de se déplacer avec leurs correspondants jusqu'au chalet. Chalet qui n'était vraiment pas si grand que ça. Si ça continuait comme ça ils allaient devoir terminer la soirée dehors. Combien étaient-ils au total ? John les avait quittés pour cause travail – pour changer – et Bobby avait pris sa soirée avec Jody en voyant tout ce petit monde débarquer – en prenant peur de l'invasion, plutôt, oui ! Ils devaient être à peu près de dix-neuf, puisque Sam était rentré, Balthazar, Jo et son correspondant Samandriel étaient arrivés dans la soirée, suivis de Kevin, Channing, Charlie, Dorothy et Chuck qui étaient venus ensemble, de même pour les inséparables Ed et Harry et leurs camarades, Ruby et Andy, et enfin, après s'être égarés plusieurs fois, Garth et Tessa les avaient rejoins.

Ce n'était plus possible de continuer ainsi ils devaient ouvrir une, voire deux autres salles afin de s'aérer. Ils étouffaient. De toute manière, ils n'étaient pas non plus obligés de tous se coller ! Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait quelque chose de particulier à dire à chacun d'entre eux non plus – comme Ed et Harry par exemple. Ils étaient sympas, mais bon Dieu, qu'est-ce qu'ils pouvaient être prétentieux ! Comme s'ils savaient tout faire mieux que les autres. Dans le genre « lourd » ils étaient champions. Au moins Andy et Garth avait ce petit air drôle et plus ou moins innocent qui se reflétait de leurs actions : eux étaient réellement persuadés que ce qu'ils disaient ou faisaient était la meilleur solution et qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres options.

C'est en partant de ce principe qu'ils en étaient venus à demander une séance de spiritisme. Papoter avec les morts, un truc habituel qu'on fait très souvent, c'est tout à fait normal comme pratique, surtout le jour de nouvel an. Et c'est qu'ils étaient organisés en plus ces idiots. Les bougies, les allumettes (c'était recommandé pour générer un feu), le tapis satanique (ils avaient bien gâché ce beau tapis tout neuf en coloriant dessus avec du blanco ? Et puis d'abord, combien de blancos avaient-ils utilisé ?), de l'encens (si si) et... des réserves de sel.

– Hey, les gars, je peux bien comprendre vos histoires de fantômes et vos obsessions avec le surnaturel, comme quoi tout est réel et cætera, mais trois bouteilles remplies de sel à ras-bord ? On a pas prévu de se faire un buffet à base de sel, c'est pas vraiment nécessaire.

Ed soupira et prit l'une de ces pauses qui l'exaspéraient tant. Grand discours hautain à venir.

– Écoute, Dean, on t'en veut pas de ne pas savoir, après tout, tu n'es qu'un simple humain qui n'a pas été éduqué dans ce sens, mais respecte un peu les pros. Le sel est la kryptonite des esprits, tu peux être sûr que s'ils deviennent violent, si tu leur balances ça dans la gueule ils ne voudront plus s'approcher !

– Ah parce qu'en plus t'as prévu d'invoquer des fantômes hystériques ? Merci, mais non merci. J'ai pas envie de tourner cette fête en soirée macabre, donc ça sera sans moi. Non, en fait, j'aimerais rappeler qu'ici, c'est chez moi, et je pense qu'il y a déjà pas mal de monde pour le moment donc les « êtres surnaturels » devront remettre ça à une autre fois.

Les autres approuvèrent en silence et les deux _Ghostfacers_ (c'est ainsi qu'ils se complaisaient à se nommer sur leur blog), vexé qu'on ne reconnaisse pas leur talent, se mirent à bouder pour la soirée.

Dean ne fut pas mécontent d'avoir gagné assez d'autorité pour refuser cette activité, pour le coup. Premièrement, parce que ce genre de choses n'était jamais une bonne idée, car c'était toujours le type d'occasion où l'on se rappelait douloureusement de l'absence des personnes décédées auxquelles on tenait particulièrement. En ce qui le concernait, il pensait à sa mère. Commencer l'année par une petite déprime ne l'enchantait étrangement pas.

Deuxièmement, parce qu'il préférait profiter du nouvel an autrement. Soit dans les bras de son petit-ami, entouré de ses amis. Rien de plus.

La soirée fut plutôt animée. Charlie, qui semblait décidément adorer jouer ce rôle de DJ, s'occupa des playlists sur lesquelles ils allaient danser – ou plus ou moins remuer pour certains – et faire des karaokés en déterrant de temps en temps leur enfance et la nostalgie qui était de paire, en passant par quelques_ Blind Tests_ auxquels Dean et Kevin trouvaient la réponse presque à chaque fois, selon le genre. Pour bien commencer la soirée, ils avaient débuté par « Shake It Off » de _Taylor Swift_ – encore et toujours cette chanson qui n'arrêtait pas de passer à la radio dernièrement.

Ils se mirent à table pour manger une fondue à l'instant où ils s'aperçurent que Dean avait déjà commencé sans eux depuis dix bonnes minutes et que Cas – ce sale traître – dévorait tout (apparemment il n'en avait encore jamais goûté) l'avait rejoins sans rien dire aux autres. Le repas avait déjà était sérieusement entamé et Dean fut privé de nourriture pendant cinq bonnes minutes – en réalité, juste le temps qu'on le retienne pour qu'ils puissent se servir histoire qu'il ne continue de pas tout dévorer sans rien leur laisser.

Minuit sonna en plein milieu des festivités et tout le monde se leva brutalement pour embrasser son voisin et l'étreindre avec plus ou moins d'enthousiasme. Charlie et Dorothy se jetèrent l'une sur l'autre, Ruby ne parut pas mécontente d'en faire un à Lucifer, Dean s'attarda dans les bras de Castiel, le nez enfouit dans son cou. Il lui chuchota un discret « Je t'aime » à l'oreille. Il lui répondit exactement les trois mêmes mots de la même manière. Celui de Sam avec Lucifer fut à la fois amical et glacial. Sam eut l'idiote sensation de trahir Gabriel. Quand le tour des deux frères Winchesters vint, Dean donna une tape amicale dans le dos de son cadet en lui souhaitant le meilleur pour l'année qui allait venir.

Ils continuèrent par des jeux de sociétés tels que le_ Menteur_, le _Tarot,_ le très dangereux _Jungle Speed_ ou la _Scopa_, un jeu Italien que leur appris Samandriel qui voyageait énormément, d'après ses dires, et qui avait emmené le jeu de carte exprès.

Ils en profitèrent pour boire un peu d'alcool tout au long de la soirée, plus ou moins selon les invités. Dean n'avait plus vraiment envie de replonger dans l'ivresse ou quoique se soit maintenant, il n'y toucha pas tellement.

– Dean, lança joyeusement Jo, et si tu nous jouais un peu de guitare ? Ça fait une éternité que tu ne l'as plus ressortie.

Castiel lui jeta un regard étonné.

– Tu joues de la guitare Dean ?

La question sonnait plus comme « Tu ne m'as jamais dit que tu savais jouer ! » ou « comment ça tu sais jouer et tu ne m'as jamais rien montré ? ». Dean esquissa un petit sourire gêné. Il n'avait pas souvent joué. En tout cas, bien moins depuis l'accident de Lisa. C'était aussi l'une des raisons pour laquelle il avait laissé son instrument de musique au chalet au lieu de la ramener avec lui chez eux.

Andy apparut soudainement au centre de la pièce en brandissant une guitare noire dont le manche était de bois couleur foncée.

– Je l'ai trouvée !

– Elle est toute poussiéreuse, tiens prend un chiffon, proposa Tessa.

Dean l'attrapa, les yeux brillants, et la dévisagea comme si il venait de retrouver un trésor longtemps perdu. Il se mit immédiatement à l'accorder à l'oreille, puis enchaîna avec quelques accords qu'il joua de manière aléatoire afin de reprendre petit à petit contact avec son instrument.

– Joue-nous une chanson de ton répertoire, l'encouragea Balthazar.

La mélodie ne se fit pas attendre et très vite, tout le monde n'écoutait plus que Dean jouer « Stairway To Heaven »de _Led Zeppelin_. Personne ne parlait. Même Harry et Ed s'étaient tus, écoutant attentivement.

Dean illustra ses accords de guitare en chantant.

Dean _chantait_.

Castiel, qui la connaissait aussi, ne tint pas très longtemps avant de l'accompagner, bientôt suivis de tous ceux qui appréciaient la musique, l'écoutaient aussi ou juste étaient suffisamment pris par celle-ci pour se risquer aux paroles-yaourt.

Pendant ce temps-là, Sam et Gabriel s'échangèrent un poli « Bonne année, bonne santé » et tout le train-train habituel de ses situations.

* * *

Inutile de dire que le lendemain avait un réel bordel digne du légendaire _Free Foutoir_ pour la bande qui avait logé au chalet des Winchesters. Mais littéralement. Le mot « lit » n'avait plus aucun sens, tout le monde dormait, soit par terre, soit dans les canapés, soit à plusieurs avec des jambes ou des bras qui dépassaient d'un peu partout sur les matelas.

Dean et Castiel en avaient « discrètement » profité pour dormir ensemble, lovés l'un contre l'autre. C'est au réveil qu'ils durent se séparer à contre cœur. Serrer son « correspondant » dans les bras dans son sommeil sans « faire exprès » – puisque, après tout, on n'est pas vraiment conscient de ce qu'il se passe dans le monde extérieur, et donc on n'est plus maître de ses actions – ça pouvait encore passer. Mais rester dans cette position ou du moins ne pas lâcher la main de son « non-officiel-petit-ami » n'était pas une très bonne idée s'ils n'avaient pas envie de s'expliquer avec la gueule de bois ramassée de la veille.

Certes, ils n'avaient pas bu de manière excessive. En tout cas, pas comme les autres. Au contraire, ils avaient tiré profit du fait que leurs amis soient tous plus ou moins dans leur monde, pour passer du temps ensemble dans un coin. Castiel avait une migraine, Dean ressentait des lancements dans son crâne de temps à autres, mais en réalité, rien de très grave.

Garth, en revanche, lui, gisait sur le sol, toujours délirant sur ils-ne-savaient-quoi, après avoir vomis plusieurs fois la veille. Maintenant ils savaient que leur camarade ne tenait vraiment vraiment _vraiment_ pas l'alcool. Kevin s'était occupé de lui, puisqu'il n'avait pas touché à une goutte, préférant en rester au café pour tenir la soirée, tout comme Dorothy s'était occupée de Charlie qui avait également exagéré sur ses doses.

Sam s'était réveillé plusieurs fois dans la nuit en hallucinant. A chaque fois qu'il avait tenté, en vain, de regarder un objet fixement, il avait échoué. Tout tournait autour de lui, rien n'était plus stable. Quand il avait essayé de regagner son lit vers deux heures du matin, il avait déclaré haut et fort « Je ne suis pas bourré, je marche droit » tout en zigzagant et en se prenant un ou deux murs au passage. Il avait fini par s'échouer sur une montagne d'oreillers et de draps qui avaient il-ne-savait-comment atterris ici. Mais en fin de compte, il n'avait rien fait de sensationnel. Il n'avait pas hurlé des stupidités à ses amis comme un bon adolescent bien bourré après s'être enfilé tous ces shots, il ne s'était pas ridiculisé en voulant réaliser quelque chose de totalement débile – comme par exemple danser sur une table ou essayer de rentrer dans le panier géant qui servait pour le linge (oui on lui avait déjà demandé de se mettre dedans pour voir s'il était si grand que ça).

– Il est quelle heure ? grogna-t-il comme s'il s'attendait à ce que quelqu'un lui réponde.

– Le lapin a bouffé ma montre, se lamenta Ed. Harry, Harry, il l'a bouffée !

Un peu plus loin, Harry gémit une sorte de « Mais non crétin c'était un loup-garou arc-en-ciel ». Sam se recroquevilla un peu plus sur lui en soupirant. Très bien, on lui avait répondu. Disons plutôt qu'il ne s'attendait pas à une réponse de _raison_, une réponse _logique_ qui avait _un lien avec la question_ et qui se chargeait de lui _apporter une information_, quelque chose qui y est _relié_.

Il ne pouvait donc que compter sur lui-même. Il fouilla ses poches mais ne trouva pas ce qu'il cherchait. Où pour l'amour de Dieu avait-il laissé son téléphone ? Il détestait le savoir loin de lui, surtout dernièrement. Ou alors, loin de lui parce qu'il le décidait. Pas par accident. Si quelqu'un avait pris son téléphone et s'était amusé avec, il perdait le contrôle d'une certaine partie de sa vie, et il détestait ça.

Le monde tournait toujours un peu autour de lui – bon sang, il ne s'arrêtait jamais ? Il n'était pas fatigué de s'acharner à tout rendre flou comme ça ? – mais il essaya quand même de se lever. Il prit appui sur sa main gauche et tendit le bras droit en avant, main pointée vers le haut pour se donner un bon équilibre. Il réussit après... cinq, six tentatives. Peut-être plus. Moins. Il ne savait pas trop. Il compta ses doigts pour se rendre compte de son état actuel, il en avait dix. Voilà qui était plutôt rassurant.

Il retrouva son téléphone portable au bout de cinq minutes. Il était caché en-dessous de l'un des oreillers sur lequel il avait... s'était... hrm, avait dormi. Il dû refaire son mot de passe trois fois avant d'y arriver. Dieu, que sa tête cognait ! Et son ventre était une véritable machine à laver ambulante. C'était comme si un énorme poids s'amusait à jouer au trampoline dans son estomac sans jamais s'arrêter. Il avait envie de rendre tout ce qu'il avait bu. Il n'aurait jamais du prendre autant de shots.

Il était 9h02. Sam se sentit à la fois soulagé et paniqué. Au moins il ne se levait pas trop tôt. Par contre, s'il se trouvait dans un si mauvais état à cette heure-ci, la première journée de l'année allait plutôt craindre. Un lancement au ventre le fit se tordre de douleur. Combien de boissons avait-il ingurgitées ? Il s'obligea à s'occuper pour oublier ses maux.

Il n'avait rien téléchargé d'intéressant dernièrement et il avait fini ses livres préférés. Il n'avait aucun film sous la main et n'avait absolument pas le courage de traverser tout le chalet pour en avoir un. Il n'était pas vraiment préparé à se manger des murs à nouveau.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à ses messages par soucis d'habitude plus que par grand intérêt, histoire de vérifier, au cas où quelqu'un lui aurait envoyé un SMS qu'il aurait raté.

Il mit du temps à comprendre.

Et quand il le comprit, son cœur se figea et il fut pris de soudaines nausées qui le saisirent à la gorge.

« L'archange » était le premier en tête de sa liste de messages échangés avec ses contacts. Or, Sam était pratiquement sûr que les dernières personnes avec lesquelles il avait parlé n'étaient pas Gabriel. Il y avait Bobby, pour se souhaiter une bonne nouvelle année. Il y avait une grande partie des invités, pour leur indiquer le chemin du chalet et se mettre au clair sur l'organisation. Il y avait beaucoup de personnes, mais pas Gabriel. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'il lui parle. Et surtout, il était convaincu qu'il n'avait pas encore envoyé « Bonne année » à son ex-correspondant puisque, n'étant pas en forme, il n'avait juste pas envie de s'embêter avec ça. Il se souvenait parfaitement avoir décidé de lui souhaiter le jour J de l'an, une fois remis de la fête. Soit, à partir de maintenant. Pas avant.

Et pourtant, il était au top de sa liste. Et le premier. Il n'y avait personne avant.

Sam songea un instant que s'il posait son téléphone, s'enfonçait la tête dans un gros oreiller, fermait les yeux et que s'il ressortait son portable quelques minutes ou heures plus tard, il rirait de lui-même, car il aurait tout imaginé. Sous l'effet de l'alcool, il n'était plus lui-même.

Mais comme Sam était stupide, il cliqua sur ses messages.

_« Je suis désolé »._

C'était le dernier message qu'il avait envoyé. Que LUI, Sam Winchester, avait envoyé. A Gabriel. « Je suis désolé. » Il prit une pause. Okay. Très bien. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait encore fait ? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait encore dit à Gabriel. Pitié Jésus-Christ faites qu'il n'ait pas encore écrit n'importe quoi. D'autant plus que Gabriel n'avait pas répondu en dernier, non, le dernier message, c'était le sien, et pour s'excuser. Des excuses sans réponse.

Dieu, que sa tête le lançait ! S'il s'était senti un peu mieux la veille et assez joyeux, il en payait les frais aujourd'hui, de cette joie illusoire. Promis, il ne boirait plus jamais ainsi. Promis, il ne boirait plus jamais autant de shots d'affilé. Promis, il n'enchaînerait plus le punch avec le mojito et la vodka. Surtout que la vodka pure était carrément dégueulasse. Quel était l'abruti qui l'avait poussé à boire comme ça d'ailleurs ?

… Andy. Andy lui avait clairement déclaré : « Mais rho, Sam, tu vas passer ta vie à éviter l'alcool comme ça, une bière ou deux, ok, c'est vrai c'est bien, mais faut toucher un peu plus loin, au moins comme ça tu connais ! » ou une débilité comme ça. S'il retrouvait Andy il la lui ferait boire, sa bouteille de vodka. Le goût du punch encore passait. Il avait plutôt bien été préparé. Le mojito avait un goût de dentifrice. Oh, Dieu, il ne pourrait plus jamais se laver les dents sans penser au mojito, n'est-ce pas ? Les nausées le reprirent.

Il remonta ses messages aux tout premiers, ceux qu'ils s'étaient échangés à partir de... 22h48. Il était déjà ivre à cette heure-ci ? Il ne se souvenait pas. En vérité, maintenant qu'il y pensait, il n'avait pas l'impression de se souvenir de beaucoup de choses. Sérieusement, qu'avait-il fait pour mériter ça ? Il allait interdire l'alcool chez lui à vie. Les gens parlaient d'un mal de crâne et d'une gueule de bois bien pesante, mais là, maintenant tout de suite, ce qui le tuait, c'était son estomac. C'était comme si on avait vidé la moitié des bouteille directement dedans, et qu'on avait un peu touillé. Sauf que maintenant il en subissait les conséquences.

Oh bordel de merde. Il avait finalement bien envoyé un « bonne année » à Gabriel. Pourtant il était persuadé que... il pensait qu'il n'avait pas... il croyait qu'il 0s'était décidé à lui souhaiter dans la journée. Il lui avait poliment envoyé ses bons vœux et il lui avait poliment répondu de même. Quand avaient-ils fait ça ? Quand ils jouaient, entre deux shots ? Quand Dean jouait de la guitare, quand ils tenaient encore à peu près tous debout ? Il lui sembla se souvenir que Dean avait effectivement joué de la guitare.

_« Gabe »._

Génial, là aussi, c'était aussi lui qui avait entamé la discussion.

_« Gabe, tu es là ? »_

_« Gabe, s'il te plaît, réponds-moi. »_

_« Sam, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »_

_« Je sais pas. Je sais plus. »_

_« ... »_

_« Pardon »_

Ils ne s'étaient échangés que sept messages et il avait déjà honte. Il n'était pas sûr de vouloir lire la suite. En observant les heures d'envois, il constata qu'il envoyait ses SMS soit dans la même minute, soit avec dix, parfois quinze minutes de retard. Gabriel mettait maximum trois minutes à lui répondre. Le temps de recevoir le message, de réfléchir, de taper la réponse, de l'envoyer et qu'il la reçoive, c'était un timing plutôt correct. Et lui, que faisait-il pendant ces quinze minutes d'absence ?

_« On est tous bourré. »_

Sam se laissa tomber en arrière. Ils y étaient.

_« Tous ? »_, avait seulement demandé Gabriel.

_« Oui, non, presque. Kevin boit pas, Dean et Cas fricotent ensemble, peut-être qu'ils ont bu, non, pas trop. Je sais pas. Lucifer a l'air totalement sobre. »_

_« Sam, tu vas bien ? »_

Sam lâcha un petit rire pathétique. Pathétique, parce qu'à l'instant où le rire s'échappa de sa gorge, sa tête lui fit un mal de chien, tellement mal. Il avait presque l'impression de lire une fanfiction, ces histoires dont parlait Charlie, sauf que là, c'était dans la vraie vie, la vie réelle, et il était l'un des personnages principaux, à la différence près que le Sam qu'il lit n'est pas le Sam qu'il était avant ni celui qu'il est maintenant. Celui d'avant est le Sam sobre, celui qu'il est maintenant est le Sam qui se rendait compte à quel point être sobre était jouissif, et que l'alcoolisme était juste un truc débile que les gens plus ou moins maso aimaient faire.

_« Garth s'est écroulé par terre. Je crois qu'il vomit. Kevin en a partout. Channing est allée se coucher, elle est pas bien. »_

Il se rappela Garth. Maintenant, il le plaignait sincèrement. Ça allait prendre pas mal de temps pour qu'il s'en remette...

_« Balthazar veut faire un karaoké Céline Dion »_

_« Il est taré »_ avait dit Gabriel.

Ils savaient tous que Balthazar avait horreur de cette chanteuse.

_« Il dit qu'elle a tué Di Caprio. »_

Sam se prit le front de la main gauche. Il ne changerait pas, celui-là. Cependant, il était quelque peu rassuré. Il n'était pas le pire. Enfin, pour l'instant, rien ne prouvait qu'il était le pire. Qu'il avait été le pire. Vers 23h30 Gabriel lui avait envoyé : _« Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Sam ? ». _Et lui, tout naturellement, il avait répondu... ou essayé de répondre.

_« Je »_

_« J'sais »_

_« def jeef f pas »_

_« sais pas »_

S'il n'était même plus capable d'envoyer ses messages avec des phrases correctes ou du moins sensées... Il s'était repris quatre fois avant de faire comprendre son SMS, bordel. Il allait jeter tous les verres de shots qu'il trouverait sur son chemin et Andy n'avait pas intérêt à venir le voir le sourire aux lèvres comme si tout allait parfaitement bien. La suite de la conversation se composait d'une série d'SMS qu'il avait envoyée. Au moins le niveau s'était élevé, car visiblement il écrivait normalement.

_« Je devrais lâcher mon tel »_

_« Je devrais arrêter de te parler »_

_« Pourquoi je te parle ? »_

_« Je crois que si je te parle je vais redevenir sobre »._

_« Ed vient de lancer à Harry ''T'es qui toi ?'' je crois que c'est l'Apocalypse »_

_« Gabe tu vas bien toi ? »_

_« Tu vas bien ? »_

_« Ne me juge pas hein »_

_« Je veux juste aller mieux j'en peux plus »_

_« Le mojito c'est dégueulasse »_

_« Pourquoi est-ce que les shots existent ? »_

_« Je déteste Imagine Dragons »_

_« Je dois éteindre ce téléphone »_

_« Je vais avoir honte »_

_« Je vais m'en vouloir »_

_« Je devrais aussi me couper les cheveux »_

_« Ils sont vraiment trop longs en fait »_

_« Pourquoi j'écoute jamais personne ? »_

_« J'ai trouvé des ciseaux. »_

Les yeux de Sam s'écarquillèrent et il passa instinctivement la main à ses cheveux. Qui allaient parfaitement bien. Ils n'avaient pas été coupés. Dieu, merci._ Il avait failli se couper les cheveux avec des ciseaux, comme ça à l'aléatoire. _Quelqu'un avait dû intervenir à ce moment-là. Qui ? Dean ? Balthazar ? Kevin ? Charlie ?

Non. Charlie était au même niveau d'ivresse que lui. Peut-être même pire. Elle délirait dans les bras de Dorothy. Si Gabriel avait été là, que se serait-il passé ? Il n'aurait peut-être pas bu du tout. Peut-être même que ça aurait été Gabriel qui aurait fini ivre. Ou alors tous les deux. Peu importe.

Gabriel n'était pas là.

Il se concentra sur la conversation. Le message de Gabriel le perturba. Il avait répondu dis-sept minutes plus tard.

_« Sam, Sam, tu es toujours là ? Tu es avec moi ? »_

C'était comme si Gabriel venait de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Il y avait eu un déclic ? Quelque chose ? Il essaya de se souvenir mais dès qu'il essayait, son cerveau émettait une sorte de décharge et la pression à l'intérieur de sa tête devenait insupportable.

_« Le chat c'était qu'une excuse »_

_« Quoi ? Quel chat ? Phoenix ? »_

_« Phoeniiiiix... »_

_« Une excuse pour quoi ? »_

Il avait continué dans son délire.

_« J'ai mangé un hamburger en cachette. Dean me traite de lapin »_

_« Est-ce que ça a une fierté un lapin ? »_

La honte allait devenir sa meilleure amie.

_« Sam, pourquoi tu t'en es servi d'excuse ? »_

C'est là qu'il entrait dans son monologue à multiples messages.

_« Je veux qu'on me laisse seul. Je veux juste qu'on me laisse dans mon monde »_

_« Putain qu'on me lâche. »_

_« Lucifer fait chier »_

_« Tout me saoule »_

Il était littéralement saoul à ce moment-là. Crétin. Puis Gabriel avait gagné un point.

_« Alors, pourquoi tu me parles ? »_

Il avait mis sept minutes à répondre.

_« Je sais pas _

_Peut être parce que tu fais partie de mon monde »_

_« Sam va t'allonger, et surtout allonge-toi sur le côté. D'accord ? »_

_« Non je suis bien là »_

_« Tu es où ? »_

_« Balcon »_

Sam haussa un sourcil. Sur le balcon ? Pas étonnant qu'il se sente si mal après tout. Il n'étais pas habillé chaudement et, hey, c'était l'hiver dehors !

_« Pourquoi j'ai bu ? J'aurai du pas boire »_

Il y avait eu une amélioration mais là c'était la rechute de sa langue maternelle. Gabriel avait continué à lui demander ce qu'il faisait et pourquoi il le faisait. Il prenait maintenant conscience qu'il avait fait ça pour deux raisons. La première : faire en sorte qu'il ne perde pas conscience tout seul et qu'il reste bien lié avec le monde extérieur. Tomber du haut d'un balcon n'était pas une très bonne idée. Deuxièmement, n'importe qui s'inquiéterait si un ami envoyait des messages de ce type.

_« Ça va aller, Sam. »_

_« Dean m'a installé dans les coussins »_

_« Pourquoi les coussins ? »_

_« Je veux pas bouger »_

… Il était décidément un abruti fini. Pourquoi avait-il dit non à un bon lit ? Garth et Charlie en avaient profité certainement parce qu'ils s'étaient laissés faire. Pas lui.

_« Gabriel, je te déteste »_

Oh, Dieu. Il n'avait pas dit ça ?

_« Je te déteste »_, il avait répété.

Il avait enchaîné avec encore beaucoup d'idioties, puis en était arrivé à son dernier message _« Je suis désolé. »_

Il reposa lentement son téléphone. Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il ressentait. Gabriel n'avait pas répondu à son message haineux. A ses messages haineux. Il avait répété maintes et maintes fois _« J'en ai marre » « Putain » _et le verbe _« Détester ». _ Il lui avait même servi :_ « Les gens sont tous des cons »._

Alors qu'il prenait conscience de ce qu'il avait fait la veille et que des bribes de souvenirs lui revenaient en mémoire, Charlie descendit les escaliers en rampant et lança :

– Si je fais pipi, est-ce que je vais redevenir sobre ?

Balthazar lui annonça d'il-ne-savait-où :

– Noooooon ça passe dans le sang l'alcool !

Charlie ne se démonta pas.

– Oui mais si on a ses règles ?

La journée allait lui paraître très, très, très très longue.


	32. Le faux correspondant

Bien le... heu, bonsoir ? Bonjour ? Il est une heure du matin et je viens de finir ce chapitre 83 Par ailleurs, j'ai eu beaucoup de monde chez moi dernièrement donc ça a plutôt été difficile d'écrire mais enfin, je suis heureuse d'avoir pu poster ce chapitre cette semaine - j'ai eu peur de me retrouver à nouveau en retard dans mes semaines... pfiouh !

Je dois vous dire qu'à partir de maintenant, je ne suis plus du tout sûre de pouvoir poster le vendredi. Bien sûr, si je le peux, je le ferai, mais il est fort probable que je n'arrive plus qu'à poster le samedi ou le dimanche en retard, ou même pas du tout dans la semaine... (ça, se sera à cause du manque de temps. L'inspiration pour la suite, là, je l'ai.) Aussi, la semaine du 4 août je partirai en voyage en Angleterre (YOUHOU) donc je ne pourrai pas poster ou écrire, et le reste du mois d'Août... Oulà, il est tellement instable... Mais je souhaite finir cette histoire pendant ces grandes vacances de tout mon cœur (oui oui la fin approche...) donc je fais de mon mieux. J'aimerai en profiter pour vous signaler que** Lady-Molly-of-Gallifrey **ne peut plus partager la suite de sa fic à chapitres car elle est partie en vacances également pour trois semaines, et elle s'excuse profondément.

Pour les guests qui ont eu la gentillesse de me laisser des commentaires, j'aimerai pouvoir vous remercier mais ça serait plus simple si vous mettiez un nom ou un pseudonyme lorsque vous laissez une review pour que vous puissiez savoir à qui je m'adresse dans les parenthèses du chapitre suivant ! Enfin, après, si ça vous dérange, je ne le ferai pas :3 Enfin, j'aimerai hurler un énorme MERCI à vous tous pour ces... 372 reviews. Déjà que je n'en reviens pas d'avoir écrit autant de chapitres (bon d'accord cette fic est vieille maintenant) mais avoir autant de reviews, et de lecteurs ! Merci. Profondément.

Pour finir, j'aimerai vous garantir que ça va commencer à bouger au prochain chapitre. Voilà. Je vous laisse à votre lecture en espérant que vous aimerez... cœur sur vous, je vous aime *lov*

* * *

**LE FAUX CORRESPONDANT**

* * *

Après la pluie, le beau temps. C'est ce qu'on dit, d'habitude. Pourtant, pendant les vacances, il avait neigé, et depuis, il faisait toujours mauvais. Le beau temps n'était pas revenu. Peut-être qu'il était en grève. Le ciel était gris, les nuages refusaient le passage au soleil, comme s'il n'avait pas ses papiers pour passer en pays étranger. Du coup, les autres pays avaient le droit de profiter de sa lumière, mais pas eux. Eux restaient dans l'ombre.

Ça faisait très ténébreux et maléfique, comme pensées.

Sam songea qu'il avait tendance à devenir légèrement stupide lorsque Gabriel était dans les environs. Ou allait l'être. N'était pas loin. Quelque chose comme ça.

Peu de choses s'étaient passées depuis le nouvel an. Quelques jours après leur fête légèrement alcoolisée, ivrognes qu'ils étaient, ils avaient dû rentrer chez eux. Obligés, étant donné que la rentrée des classes s'annonçait. Premiers cours de l'année, que demander de plus ? Ô joie, examens, stress et tout ce qui allait avec, retrouvés en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour se rendre compte à quel point rien de tout cela ne leur manquait.

Ils avaient tous repris leur vie là où ils l'avaient laissée. Rien n'avait vraiment changé. Dean et Cas ne se lâchaient plus, tout en restant indépendant l'un de l'autre. Le concept était étrange et très paradoxal, mais c'était un peu leur situation. Ils étaient constamment ensemble sans en donner l'impression, et se débrouillaient très bien l'un sans l'autre même s'ils préféraient tout faire ensemble.

Sam avait recommencé à parler avec Gabriel, normalement. Comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé. Comme si Gabriel n'avait jamais dit à Sam « Je t'aime », comme si Lucifer n'était jamais venu, comme s'il n'y avait jamais eut de semaine de silence tirant de plus en plus sur l'éloignement définitif, ou encore, comme s'il n'y avait pas eu ces textos au soir du nouvel an. Ils restaient simplement en relation, pas trop, mais pas moins non plus.

Par ailleurs, Sam avait soumis ses idées à Adam en ce qui concernait son projet d'occupation de Lucifer en glissant quelques gros sous-entendus avec le nom de Samandriel. Évidemment, ça avait commencé par un« JAMAIS ! » catégorique. Puis Sam avait fait entendre ''raison'' à Adam, et il avait été ''contraint'' d'accepter.

Il avait le sentiment que tout s'arrangeait, et que tout allait mieux. Car c'était le cas. Tout allait mieux. Certes, Lucifer agissait de manière étrange, mais il avait toujours été un peu comme ça, sans doute. La seule chose qui le dérangeait réellement était _« Je te déteste »_. Cet SMS qu'il avait envoyé à Gabriel. Il savait qu'il ne le pensait pas. Enfin, si. A moitié. Gabriel était responsable de ses soucis dernièrement. Il n'aurait pas été là, sa vie n'aurait pas été compliquée. Mais il n'avait plus rien à dire à présent à ce propos. Même en étant ivre, il s'était excusé. Il n'allait pas s'excuser quatre cents fois. Et puis de toute manière il ne faut pas écouter les balivernes que crachaient les gens bourrés... sinon cela voudrait dire que Ed pourrait avoir raison en ce qui concernait les lapin mangeurs de montre. Ce dont il doutait.

Gabriel avait accepté de venir le premier week-end de rentrée. Il l'avait appris dans son message _« J'arrive à 11h06 samedi »._ C'était la raison pour laquelle il se tenait sur le quai de la gare, les mains rentrées dans les poches pour les protéger du froid. Il n'avait pas prévenu sa famille ou qui que se soit qu'il arrivait. Enfin, si. Seulement Adam. Puisqu'il était chargé de s'occuper de Lucifer. Il devait tout de même savoir quand il devrait se mettre au boulot. Pour le reste, si Gabriel râlait, il prendrait sa valise. Il n'habitait pas loin, ce n'était pas la peine de déranger Bobby et encore moins Dean qui profitait de sa grasse matinée avec Castiel, et il s'était arrangé pour sortir lorsque Lucifer avait le dos tourné. Ou plutôt au moment où il est allé aux toilettes. Par chance.

Il était 11h10. Le train avait eu quatre minutes de retard. Maintenant qu'il était entré en gare, il jouait des coudes dans la foule en folie pour tenter de ne pas se faire entraîner dehors et de trouver son ex-correspondant. Il n'eut même pas le temps de s'inquiéter ou d'appréhender leurs retrouvailles.

– SAMSQUATCH ?

Sam se retourna en entendant son nom. Plutôt son surnom. _Ce_ surnom.

– Gabe, souffla-t-il sans le voir.

Un jeune homme de taille plutôt moyenne, quoique petite, se fraya un chemin en le contournant. Il l'avait aperçu de dos.

– C'est bien toi, murmura Gabriel avec une mine légèrement surprise.

Il portait un manteau trop grand pour lui. Pas excessivement, mais tout de même. Ses gants étaient sales, il s'était vêtu de ce jean avec lequel il s'était habitué à le voir durant ces mois de colocation, assez ample, et avait gardé ses chaussures marron foncées. Il tenait à la main une valise, plus petite que celle qu'il transportait lorsqu''ils s'étaient retrouvés ici pour la première fois. Elle était rouge bordeaux.

– Oui, pourquoi ça ne serait pas bien moi ?

– Non, de dos, tu as changé... il y a quelque chose qui ne va p- OH MON DIEU, lâcha-t-il. Par les ailes de mes ancêtres, Sammy ! Qu'as-tu fait à tes cheveux ?

Oh, c'était donc bien plus de la surprise et de l'étonnement qu'il avait décelé dans son « Samsquatch » au lieu d'un ton d'excitation ou juste un appel pour se faire remarquer.

– Je suis allé chez le coiffeur.

Il fit un pas en arrière.

– Non. C'est pas vrai. J'hallucine.

– Gabe, j'ai fait coupé deux centimètres. Des mèches commençaient à se glisser dans mon col ! C'était trop. Et ça m'étonne que tu aies remarqué, tu es bien le seul. Enfin, Dean m'a bien dit que j'allais l'air « mieux » sans trouver.

– C'est la fin du monde.

– C'est pas si mal, je trouve...

Il allait commencer à lui donner des remords maintenant.

– Non, non, au contraire, ça te va bien mieux ! Avant, on aurait dit que tu commençais à te faire écraser par ta masse chevelisque.

– …

– Chevelusque.

– …

– Chevelasque.

– Chevaleresque tant qu'on y est ?

– Oui, enfin, tu m'as très bien compris.

– Tu peux juste dire « la masse de cuir chevelu ».

– Oui bon, tu m'as compris tu vois ? Pas besoin de s'attarder plus longtemps dessus. Tes cheveux sont mieux, Sammy. C'est un miracle que tu l'aies fait.

Si Sam devait soudainement se réveiller dans son lit, il ne serait pas étonné. Tout cela avait tout bonnement l'air d'être un rêve. Gabriel était Gabriel. Fidèle à lui-même, il n'avait pas changé. Sam avait eu peur que leur malaise téléphonique reste lors de leur véritable confrontation physique, mais il n'en était rien. Ces derniers jours de reprise de contact avaient donc été bénéfiques.

Sam voulut prendre sa valise mais Gabriel dévia le mouvement de sa main en la frappant puis en saisissant ses affaires à la seconde d'après.

– Wow, Gigantor, tu croyais faire quoi là ?

– Heu, t'aider à porter tes affaires ?

– Tu rêves. C'est pas parce que tu complexes sur ta taille que tirer cette valise va donner l'impression au monde que tu es plus petit. Te sers pas de moi pour ça !

Sam leva les yeux au ciel. D'abord, il ne complexait pas sur sa taille. Il en était fier. Il aimait paraître grand, surtout quand ça faisait rager Dean, puisqu'il était censé être le « grand » frère. Et encore plus maintenant puisqu'il arrivait à frustrer son ex-correspondant. C'était presque jouissif. Pour ne pas aller chercher plus loin, il ne répondit rien, lui faisant croire à une victoire mentale. Après tout, c'était sa valise, tant pis pour lui, il se débrouillerait donc tout seul sur les plaques de verglas...

* * *

– Oh. Mon. Dieu.

– Gabriel. Moi c'est Gabriel. Et si l'on va par là, je ne suis qu'un pauvre petit archange, rien de plus.

Castiel n'écoutait déjà plus les histoires de son cousin et se jeta à son cou.

– Dean ! hurla-t-il une fois les retrouvailles terminées. Dean ! Viens voir qui est là !

Castiel était toujours en pyjama. Il fallait donc encore s'attendre à voir Dean habillé de la même manière. Pourtant, lorsqu'ils entendirent un énorme « BOUM » dans la chambre, tous furent surpris et rentrèrent la tête entre les épaules en grimaçant.

– C'est rien, lança Sam. Il est tombé du lit, expliqua-t-il comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence et qu'il y avait un bruit bien distinctif des autres pour le reconnaître, comme si par exemple, le « BOUM » exprimait la dégringolade de l'aîné Winchester de son matelas, tout comme le « BOM » la chute par inadvertance, mais cette fois déjà debout, le « BAM » s'apparentait à son front se cognant subitement contre la table de son bureau lorsqu'il se plantait sur ses devoirs, aussi le... Enfin quoiqu'il en soit, la logique Winchester leur échappait une fois encore.

Quelques secondes plus tard, un Dean sauvage apparut, cernes aux yeux, se frottant la mâchoire sur laquelle, si l'on regardait bien, on pouvait distinguer un bleu récent. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il fit un bond en arrière à l'instant où il prit conscience de la présence de Gabriel.

– OH PUTAIN DE MERDE !

– Moi aussi, Dean.

Castiel se retourna vers Gabriel, sourire aux lèvres.

– Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu revenais.

– Non, et j'ai oublié de m'avertir moi-même.

– C'est génial que tu sois là, tu nous avais manqué au nouvel an !

– Hm, pas vraiment, marmonna Dean tout bas.

Il savait parfaitement qu'ils auraient eu moins de fondue s'il avait été présent.

C'est à ce moment-là que Lucifer sortit de la cuisine en se nettoyant les mains avec un chiffon qu'il allait visiblement jeter. Il se figea en plein mouvement.

– Salut Lucifer, lui dit poliment son cadet.

Il tiqua. Il ne dura qu'une fraction de seconde, mais Sam vit le rictus qui s'afficha sur son visage. Il n'en laissa plus rien paraître après cela.

– Salut, répondit-il simplement, quoiqu'un peu sec.

Puis il continua son chemin comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Adam dormait toujours. Il râla à son réveil, parce qu'il y avait trop de bruit. Il râla au petit-déjeuner, parce que Dean et Lucifer avaient dévoré toutes les céréales. Il râla aussi quand Sam lui jeta un regard insistant pour lui faire comprendre qu'il devait maintenant jouer son rôle.

La chambre de Sam était en ordre, les affaires de Lucifer avaient bien été séparées de celles de Sam – Lucifer était bien plus respectueux que Gabriel quant à l'ordre de son correspondant et ne s'imposait pas, même si étrangement, où qu'on aille, on avait plus le sentiment non pas d'être dans la chambre de Sam, mais dans celle de Lucifer. Comme si tout lui appartenait en réalité. A la manière d'un chat, il vivait chez le propriétaire, mais ne donnait pas l'impression que les possessions du maître étaient réellement à lui, telle une _illusion_.

Les lits avaient été éloignés par une table de nuit. Sam avait réussi à aménager l'endroit de telle manière à ce qu'il ne manque pas d'espace personnel, ce à quoi Lucifer ne s'était absolument pas opposé. Il avait été décidé que Gabriel dormirait dans le salon lorsqu'il viendrait le week-end – si jamais il revenait –, étant donné le fait qu'il n'y avait plus de place dans la chambre de Sam, qu'il était hors de question qu'il aille squatter dans celle de Dean et que Adam occupait celle de John.

Gabriel prit l'habitude de glisser à chaque fois sa valise sous le lit de Sam, n'ayant nulle part où la poser sans qu'elle ne gêne le passage, et le salon étant un endroit utilisé en permanence... mais le jeune Winchester eut l'idiote pensée qu'il voulait également la cacher de Lucifer, juste au cas où, par méfiance. Vraiment idiote.

* * *

Dean vivait les plus belles semaines de sa vie.

Il se sentait pleinement heureux et satisfait, et ce quotidiennement, avec Castiel. On lui avait fait remarquer un grand nombre de fois ce fichu sourire idiot qui, apparemment, avait viré toutes les autres expressions que son visage pouvait prendre. Il était comme ça en permanence, et ce n'était pas sa faute. Il était simplement heureux.

Castiel et lui avaient décidé de rendre leur relation officielle avant son anniversaire. Dès que l'occasion se montrerait. Quand ils le sentiraient. Quand ils jugeraient la situation opportune. Il avaient également discuté du départ de Castiel. Il ne restait plus qu'un mois et demi avant que son petit-ami ne reparte, et bien qu'il ne le montre pas, cette perspective angoissait Dean. Il savait qu'un énorme vide prendrait place dans sa vie lorsque Castiel partirait.

Il s'était déjà senti très mal lorsqu'il avait dû les quitter avant Halloween, alors qu'ils n'étaient même pas en couple. Alors qu'il n'avait même pas – enfin, plus ou moins, il se mentait tellement souvent à lui-même aussi – de sentiments pour lui à l'époque – okay, très bien, d'accord, pas de sentiments _aussi forts_.

Mais il y avait également autre chose qui le préoccupait. Son frère n'était plus le même depuis quelques temps – depuis trop longtemps. Il y avait donc forcément quelque chose qui avait dû se passer. C'était obligé. Par conséquent, Sam lui faisait des cachotteries. En conclusion, il savait qu'il se voyait à présent dans l'obligeance d'appliquer « l'utilisation d'urgence » de ses « compétences expertes d'espion » et de « grand-frère parfait ». Son job, c'était de veiller sur Sam. Il ne l'avait pas oublié, et comptait bien régler ce problème. Son cadet était trop lunatique dernièrement, c'en devenait agaçant.

Autre constat intéressant : Sam n'était plus aussi morne depuis que Gabriel était là. Enfin, avant il n'était pas morne non plus. Du moins extérieurement. Mais pour l'amour de Dieu, Dean connaissait Sam, il savait pertinemment quand il allait bien ou pas.

Cela faisait maintenant deux week-end que Gabriel venait... et cela faisait deux semaines que Sam avait changé. Donc, son esprit de déduction Sherlockesque lui soufflait qu'il y avait un rapport avec Gabriel. D'ailleurs, lorsqu'il en avait parlé avec Castiel, celui-ci s'était simplement contenté d'esquisser un sourire entendu puis avait agis comme si rien n'était.

Enfin, dernier constat... étrange : Adam restait toujours avec Lucifer. Dean était persuadé que, comme lui, il ne pouvait pas le blairer – ce type ne lui disait pas grand chose qui vaille – mais son comportement commençait à remettre ses certitudes en doute. Adam qui généralement se faisait oublier dans son petit coin, ne traînait avec personne en particulier, se mettait à converser avec lui et ne le lâchait plus. Pourtant, lorsque Lucifer n'était pas là, il ne semblait pas non plus s'inquiéter pour lui ou quoique se soit d'autre. Il paraissait même _soulagé_. Comme il l'était à présent, affalé sur le canapé à lire un livre.

– Adam ? demanda-t-il.

Il attendit une réponse qui ne vint pas. Évidemment.

– Tu sais où est Lucifer ? continua-t-il.

Son demi-frère le fusilla du regard.

– Non. Je ne sais pas. Il est sorti il y a une demi-heure.

– Tu n'es pas sorti avec lui ?

– Il voulait prendre l'air, seul.

– Et Sam et Gabriel ?

– Pareil. Plus tôt, je crois. Où est Castiel ? Vous êtes toujours ensemble d'habitude.

– Il est allé rendre des livres à la médiathèque, il reviendra d'ici cinq minutes.

– Mouais, je me disais aussi.

Dean allait repartir avant qu'une pensée ne surgisse à son esprit.

Castiel avait réussi à éviter une réponse, il n'imaginait pas tout, tout de même ? Après tout... Par tous les saints. Et si il y avait quelque chose entre Sam et Gabriel ? Il secoua la tête. Non. Il le saurait. Enfin, son frère lui en parlerait s'il y éprouvait des sentiments, ou s'il avait des problèmes... non ? Et puis Sam était hétéro.

Mais non.

Dean aussi était hétéro. Ou était persuadé de l'être. Et pourtant cela faisait maintenant quelques semaines qu'il sortait avec un autre homme. Gabriel et Sam... c'était possible. Surtout que Gabriel ne quittait jamais Sam.

Il fallait qu'il en est le cœur net.

– Il y a un truc entre Sam et Gabe ?

Adam faillit lâcher son livre.

– Quoi ? Tu rigoles ?

– Hein ? Non, pourquoi ?

– C'est pas parce que tu es avec Castiel que le monde entier est devenu gay, Dean !

– Non, mais... tu ne trouves pas que Sam est bizarre ces derniers temps ?

– Vous êtes toujours bizarres.

Son aîné le fusilla du regard.

– Adam.

– Booon ! Je sais pas vraiment, moi tant qu'on me laisse tranquille...

– Qu'est-ce que tu en penses toi ?

– Quoi ? Sam avec Gabriel ? Impossible.

– T'es sûr à cent pour cent ? Moi pas.

– Non mais y'a rien qui montre que...

Adam se coupa subitement et se mordit la lèvre inférieure comme prit d'une soudaine révélation.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

– C'est pour ça qu'il veut que je surveille Lucifer !

– Hein ? Quoi ?

– Luci- oh putain. Non. Rien. Oublie. J'ai rien dit. Non, Dean non, n'insiste pas je n'ai rien dit, je vois pas de quoi tu veux parler ahah allez il faut que j'y aille tiens je viens de me rappeler que je devais passer à la gare pour heu, me renseigner sur les horaires oui oui c'est ça enfin bon bref j'y vais on se voit plus tard ciao !

En l'espace de quelques secondes une porte claqua et Dean fut planté là, ahuri, enregistrant le flot de paroles que son benjamin venait de déblatérer à toute vitesse... dont l'une des informations le perturba pas mal. « Surveiller Lucifer », hein ?

* * *

Sam ne pouvait plus se mentir.

Il appréciait grandement la présence de Gabriel. Pire, il ne pouvait plus s'en passer. Lorsque Gabriel ne le collait pas, il avait constaté qu'il passait son temps à le chercher, et lorsqu'il le retrouvait, ou bien qu'on lui disait où il se trouvait, il se sentait immédiatement apaisé. En vérité, vu de l'extérieur, il n'exprimait rien. Il ne voulait surtout pas dévoiler ses sentiments de peur qu'on ne se méprenne sur lui – ou que quelqu'un n'arrive et ne gâche tout.

Car il était clair que son affection ici dépassait de loin l'amitié. Il était addict à _sa présence_. Il passait sa semaine de cours à imaginer ce que ferait Gabriel s'il était là. Quand il vérifiait ses messages, il espérait constamment de ses nouvelles, et s'il en avait, même en faisant de son mieux, il n'arrivait pas à contrôler ce sourire fleurissant sur ses lèvres.

Il était également conscient d'exclure petit à petit tout le monde chaque week-end, à l'instant où Gabriel posait le pied sur le quai de la gare, c'était foutu. L'Apocalypse pouvait se pointer et hurler autant qu'elle pouvait il n'entendrait rien. Il virait systématiquement ceux qui tentaient de l'aborder, et il n'y pouvait rien. Lucifer particulièrement s'en prenait plein la gueule, mais il pouvait bien comprendre que Sam n'était pas sa nounou et qu'ils n'auraient jamais cette complicité que Gabriel et lui partageaient. Il ne le faisait pas de manière méchante, au contraire, très poliment, mais il le faisait. Certes, il était dans ce même état « je-reste-dans-mon-coin-ne-m'approche-pas-sombre-mortel-où-tu-ne-t'en-remettrais-pas » depuis déjà quelques temps, à la différence près qu'avant il avait réellement été dans uns sale état. Il était un asocial dépressif. A présent il était un asocial-sauf-Gabriel.

Le premier week-end s'était déroulé bien trop vite. Le deuxième aussi, quoique peut-être moins rapide. C'était comme s'ils... reprenaient lentement contact, tout en l'ayant déjà. Étrange, mais agréable.

Aujourd'hui était le troisième week-end que Gabriel venait. Sam craignait silencieusement en permanence que son ex-correspondant ne vienne pas. Décide au dernier moment de tout annuler. De refuser de leur donner encore une chance.

…

Une chance ?

Sam sentit ses joues chauffer brusquement. Pour se changer les idées il jeta un coup d'œil à l'heure qu'il était. 9H56. Le train de Gabriel arrivait à 10h12. Il devait s'apprêter. Il était sur le point d'enfiler son manteau lorsque son téléphone sonna.

Un SMS, en provenance d'un numéro inconnu.

_« Le train a eu un énorme retard de 30 minutes, ne te dérange pas et viens à 11h. N'appelle pas, mauvais réseau téléphonique et plus de batterie. – Gabriel »._

Sam fronça des sourcils. Avait-il eu à peine suffisamment de batterie pour retenir son numéro et demander à quelqu'un s'il pouvait lui emprunter son téléphone ? Il devait être parano, mais il n'aimait pas trop ce message. Cependant, c'était possible. Mais il aurait fait la même chose à la plage de Gabriel. Il se serait arrangé de son mieux pour lui faire parvenir l'information, histoire qu'il ne grelotte pas de froid dehors, sous la neige, à l'attendre autant de temps. Surtout que si un train avait une demi-heure de retard, les trente minutes pouvaient facilement se transformer en trois quarts d'heure.

Sam reposa sa veste tout en lisant son message, s'assit et décida d'appeler le numéro inconnu. Il pouvait toujours s'assurer que tout allait bien en passant pas là.

– _Allô ?_

La voix qui répondit ne lui disait absolument rien. Elle était éraillée, vieille et chaleureuse. Une personne âgée ? Une grand-mère ? Il s'imagina sans mal une mamie gâteau un peu trop gentille comme on en voyait dans les films, cheveux blancs, robe de mode passée, petite de taille...

_– Ah, excusez-moi,_ dit poliment le Winchester, _est-ce que le jeune homme qui a utilisé votre téléphone est avec vous ?_

Elle toussota.

_– Un jeune homme ? Ah, vous êtes la personne à qui il a envoyé un message. Très gentil, ce garçon. Non, il est parti, je suis désolée. Il n'y a pas de problème ? Je peux faire quelque chose ?_

Sam soupira.

_– Non, ça ira, je vous remercie beaucoup madame, excusez-moi de vous avoir dérangée._

La conversation prit fin.

Donc il n'y avait pas de réel problème. Pourtant, il ne se sentait pas rassuré. Il avait comme un mauvais pressentiment.

* * *

Gabriel arriva en gare à 10h13. Le train ne pouvait jamais être à l'heure exacte, mais toute de même, une minute de retard, ils n'allaient pas rechigner. C'était un miracle, d'être dans les temps, de nos jours.

Après avoir laissé passer les autres passagers devant lui, il tenta de faire bouger sa valise et se sortir de son wagon sans encombre. Une fois ceci fait, il entreprit de trouver Sam et prépara immédiatement mentalement une série de salutations qu'il pourrait lui lancer lorsqu'il le verrait. Il espéra être le premier à le repérer. Il adorait voir l'expression de son visage changer du tout au tout lorsqu'il le repérait _en second_. C'était comme une victoire visuelle.

Il n'y avait pas excessivement de monde ce matin-là, mais Gabriel ne vit pas Sam en premier. Il n'arriva pas à le repérer parmi tous les voyageurs. Pensant à un léger retard, il voulut s'avancer vers l'entrée de la gare pour l'attendre.

Il n'avait pas fait deux pas que quelqu'un tapota son épaule avec raideur. Ses traits se crispèrent et son corps tout entier se figea lorsqu'il découvrit qui était la personne qui lui faisait face. Et bien plus encore, si c'était possible, au moment où il énonça ses premiers mots.

– Gabriel, on doit parler, lâcha Lucifer.


	33. Basculement

Bonsoir ! INCROYABLE mais vrai je suis en avance *danse de la joie* j'ai même un peu commencé le prochain chapitre. Bon par contre comme je suis pas là la semaine prochaine je posterai certainement pas, mais au moins la semaine d'après, vous aurez votre suite. Merci à nouveau à vous pour toutes vos reviews *snif* (même si j'ai senti beaucoup de rancune en ce qui concernait le Sabriel... je ne comprends pas pourquoi...) Et merci aux Guests et à **Fougre** (je sais que tout le monde ici aime le Destiel et j'ai pris le risque de donner autant d'importance au Sabriel pour satisfaire les rares fans - quoique avec cette fic je découvre qu'ils ne sont pas si rares que ça... donc je suis contente si tu aimes cette fic 8D)

Aussi, j'ai eu pas mal de nouveaux lecteurs dernièrement. A vous qui venez d'arriver, merci de prendre le temps de me laisser un commentaire, et à tous ceux qui me supportent depuis un bon moment, un grand merci également. Je ne vous remercierai jamais assez. Maintenant, je vous laisse lire et... je vous ai dit que ça allait changer. Huhuh. Love~

* * *

**BASCULEMENT**

* * *

– Gabriel, on doit parler, lâcha Lucifer.

Son petit frère se dégagea et recula d'un pas.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Lucifer ? Où est Sam ?

Lucifer prit une profonde inspiration et se retint de lever les yeux au ciel.

– Sam va avoir du retard, mais avant que tu ne t'inquiètes et t'imagines que je l'ai tabassé, puisque c'est certainement ce que tu penses de moi... ce n'est pas le cas. Il est juste chez lui.

– Mais-

Il fut coupé par la voix qui délivrait un message aux voyageurs par le biais des hauts-parleurs de la gare.

– Il vaudrait mieux aller ailleurs, on ne peut pas discuter tranquillement ici.

– Je n'irai nulle part avec toi. Je vais appeler Sam.

– Non ! Non, s'il te plaît ne fais pas ça. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, je veux juste que tu m'écoutes.

Gabriel n'avait encore jamais vu Lucifer agir de cette manière. Du moins, pas à son égard. Lentement, il remit le téléphone portable qu'il avait sorti dans sa poche, guettant une autre réaction qui pourrait trahir les intentions son aîné.

– Il y a un petit parc pas loin.

Gabriel saisit sa valise et, ensemble, ils s'y dirigèrent. Leur marche ne dura pas plus de sept minutes, mais ce furent sept minutes d'intense réflexions pour Gabriel. Lucifer n'avait jamais été du genre à vouloir discuter calmement. A vouloir parler. Échanger. Il se fichait de ce que l'on pouvait penser de lui, tout en accordant énormément d'importance au jugement des gens quant à son existence. Paradoxe effrayant. En réalité, il ne se donnait simplement jamais la peine de se justifier lorsqu'il faisait quelque chose d'étrange ou d'incompréhensible. Sans doute pensait-il que ça n'en valait pas la peine. Sans doute était-ce pour ça que personne ne le comprenait. Triste vérité, mais vérité tout de même.

Une fois arrivés au lieu-dit, Lucifer choisit un banc vert foncé d'une couleur hideuse et s'installa dessus. Gabriel s'assit à l'extrémité à contre-cœur.

– Alors ? lança-t-il impatiemment.

Il remuait les jambes nerveusement. Tout en lui lui hurlait de partir en courant et de ne pas se retourner, surtout pas.

– Tu me crains à ce point ?

Le petit déjeuner de Gabriel parut être sur le point de remonter.

– Tu peux bien comprendre que j'ai un peu de mal à être à l'aise avec toi et que je me méfie pas mal, cracha-t-il.

Lucifer ne répondit pas.

– Okay, j'ai pas envie d'être là, j'ai aucune raison d'être là. Je sais même pas pourquoi je suis venu avec toi. Si t'as un truc à dire, c'est maintenant.

– Très bien. Dans ce cas, je vais être direct.

Sa voix avait changé du tout au tout. Dure, impartiale, dangereuse. Gabriel en frissonna. Sa gorge se noua. Il était prêt à s'enfuir en courant. Il y avait quelques passants, ce qui le rassura. Au pire, il pourrait toujours abandonner sa valise si elle le gênait. Ce n'était pas comme si elle contenait les plus beaux joyaux du monde non plus.

Lucifer reprit :

– Arrête avec Sam.

* * *

– Non.

– Comment ça, non ?

– Je ne pense pas qu'officialiser notre relation maintenant soit une si bonne idée, Dean.

Dean crut halluciner.

– Quoi ? Excuse-moi, pardon ?

– Pas la peine de t'excuser, c'est plutôt à moi de le faire. J'aurai dû t'en parler plus tôt.

– Cas', c'est une blague ? Après tout ce temps, c'est à demi-officialisé, autant aller jusqu'au bout ! Et puis c'est bien plus simple pour tout le monde !

– Ah bon ? Je pars dans un mois, Dean, et tu crois que ça « va être plus simple pour tout le monde » ? Tu seras tout seul. Avec un peu de chance, les gens ne vont pas trop t'approcher. Mais n'aie aucun doute que tu ne mèneras pas la vie facile. Jamais.

C'était trop. Dean péta un plomb. Avait-il honte ? Qu'est-ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez lui ? Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de se lever comme ça, un matin, alors que lui dormait encore, et de sa voix grave, qu'il aimait pourtant tellement entendre, lui balancer à la figure ce genre de choses ? Ils en avaient parlé la veille, certes, mais il aurait dû lui dire à ce moment-là, pas au petit matin !

Il s'obligea à prendre une profonde inspiration pour contrôler ses pulsions et garder son calme.

– Je ne comprends pas, dit-il. C'est aussi pour nous que je veux ça.

– Je ne vois pas le problème, Dean. Ça allait très bien comme ça jusqu'à présent.

– Si, le problème, c'est que j'ai l'impression que toi tu ne veuilles pas assumer, alors que j'avais peur que ça soit moi qui fasse le difficile !

– Non, ce n'est pas ça que je veux dire...

– Tu as peur de quoi ? Y'a forcément quelque chose. C'est quoi ? Ta famille ? Lucifer ? Gabriel ? Non, Gabriel n'en aurait rien à faire. Lucifer. Raphaël, c'est ça ? Michaël ? Qui ?

– Dean...

– Meg. C'est Meg ? Putain Cas', je pensais qu'on pouvait se faire confiance... Comment tu peux me lâcher ça comme ça ?! Depuis le temps qu'on en parlait !

Castiel frappa la table d'un violent coup de poing qui le fit brutalement sursauter. Son dur regard lui glaça le sang.

– Tu peux m'écouter deux minutes oui ?! Je ne peux même pas m'expliquer ! Tu pars tout de suite dans tes déductions aussi improbables les unes que les autres !

– Et alors, si justement tu te décidais à m'expliquer ?!

– TAIS-TOI ! hurla-t-il.

Dean se tut. En l'espace d'une minute, Castiel avait réussi à l'impressionner deux fois. Une telle autorité émanait de lui qu'il ne songea même plus à le contrarier. Note à lui-même : éviter d'énerver son petit-ami, il découvrait une effrayante facette de lui qu'il préférait ne plus revoir.

– Je refuse de finir chez moi à me ronger les ongles jusqu'au sang en ne sachant pas ce qu'il se passe ici. Et si tu te refaisais tabasser au coin d'une rue ? Comment je pourrais t'aider ? Comment je pourrais t'en sortir ? Comment serais-je supposé faire quelque chose ? Surtout que ça sera à cause de moi, encore une fois, si tu finissais dans cet état. Et n'ose même pas me dire que tu peux te débrouiller, pas après la dernière fois. Je me fiche de ce que tu peux ou ne pas faire. Tu ne prendras pas de risques.

– Je ne suis pas une mauviette. Je t'aime, et je veux que se soit clair pour tout le monde.

– Mais c'est justement parce que je t'aime que je veux que ça ne le soit pas ! C'est inutile de se pourrir la vie juste pour un mois ensemble « officiel » ! Regarde, depuis combien de temps sommes-nous tranquilles ?

– Depuis...

– Depuis le jour où j'ai fait comprendre à Gordon de ne plus jamais s'aviser de recommencer !

– Voilà ! Tu vois ! Ça n'arrivera plus.

– Tu arranges vraiment tout à ta sauce, hein ? Tu crois pas que t'auras d'autres choses à gérer à ce moment-là ? Pas besoin de voir toute la famille finir à l'hosto !

– Mais enfin, de quoi est-ce que tu parles, Cas' ?

– Tu ne crois pas que Sam aura besoin d'aide à un moment ou l'autre ? Tu ne penses pas que deux frères ne sortant pas avec des filles, ça va passer pour tout le monde quand même ?

– Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Sam...

– … finira d'une manière ou d'une autre par être relié à Gabriel.

Une mouche vola.

– Qu'est-ce que Sam vient faire dans cette histoire, pour l'amour de Dieu ?

– Dean, dis-moi sincèrement : tu crois que de finir à l'hôpital – voire pire – vaut vraiment le coup pour ça ?

– Tout vaudrait le coup juste pour que je puisse t'embrasser quand je le veux.

– …

– Allez ! Je te vois bien, toi, à t'approcher discrètement et à me prendre la main. Et quand tu restes vraiment trop proche de moi. Tu sais, cet espace personnel que j'avais avant ? Tu le violes _tout le temps_, et j'ai la sensation que tu ne t'en rends même pas compte ! Tu penses qu'on nous prenait pour des gays pour quoi ? C'était quand même justifié un minimum. Tu as ces regards, ces petits trucs... Et moi, j'ai _constamment_ envie de te prendre dans les bras, de me lover contre toi, de... de juste me coller à toi. Putain, c'est affreux ça me rend dingue, j'ai jamais été comme ça avant ! Merde... !

Castiel le dévisagea.

Dean se sentit subitement honteux. Il lui avait tout déclaré comme ça, de but en blanc, sans détour. Il s'était mis à nu devant lui et lui avait avoué... une _addiction_.

Son petit-ami – avait-il le droit de l'appeler comme ça, d'ailleurs ? puisque ce n'était pas _officiel –_ se leva.

– C'est mieux pour toi, Dean.

Il quitta la chambre.

Dean jura.

* * *

Sam avait entendu toute la conversation. Il n'aurait sans doute pas dû. Après tout, c'était une dispute de couple qui ne le concernait pas. Enfin, c'était ce qu'il avait pensé, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende son nom. Puis celui de Gabriel.

Il ne se sentit pas ridicule, honteux, angoissé ou surpris. Rien de tout cela. Au contraire, il se sentit... irrité. Irrité que sa situation ait été transparente à ce point. Dean n'avait même pas été étonné. Que Castiel l'ait deviné, ça passait. Il était observateur. Mais Dean était l'incarnation même du déni et de l'aveuglement. Ou du moins, il ne voyait bien que ce qu'il ne voulait voir. Bon, d'un certain côté, ça voulait peut-être dire que Dean acceptait sa relation avec Gabriel. Enfin, peut-être future relation avec Gabriel. Hrm.

Mais à présent, il était tiraillé entre deux options. Voire trois. Il était 10h37. Il pouvait aller à la gare vérifier l'arrivée de Gabriel – en vérité, c'est ce qu'il pensait faire jusqu'à ce qu'il entende le ton monter entre Dean et Cas' – chose rare. Mais il pouvait aussi vérifier que son frère aille bien. Ou courir après Castiel pour l'apaiser en lui confirmant que son frère était bien un abruti. Ça crevait les yeux, qu'il faisait ça par amour et qu'il ne souhaitait que le meilleur pour Dean, mais apparemment, Dean avait déjà les yeux crevés – et les oreilles aussi. D'un côté, il y avait son frère qui se focalisait uniquement sur le présent tandis que de l'autre, son correspondant ne se concentrait que sur les conséquences futures.

Dieu, que la vie était compliquée.

Il chercha à joindre Gabriel sur son portable pour le quatrième fois. Aucune réponse. Pourtant, la première fois, le téléphone avait sonné. Maintenant, il tombait systématiquement sur le répondeur. Donc, Gabriel devait l'avoir éteint – ou alors il n'avait réellement plus de batterie.

Voilà qu'il était paranoïaque maintenant.

* * *

Gabriel et Lucifer n'avaient pas bougé du banc où ils étaient installés depuis une bonne demi-heure. Parfois, Lucifer se penchait un peu en avant, secouait la tête, accompagnait ses propos avec des gestes, se craquait le dos ou les doigts, s'agitait. Gabriel, lui, ne bougeait pas. Une véritable statue. Si quelqu'un passait par là et lui déversait un peu de peinture argentée dessus, on pourrait presque s'y méprendre.

Lucifer parut s'inquiéter de son manque de réaction. Il voulut le faire parler plusieurs fois, mais seul le regard de son frère lui répondait. Ne voulant pas le brutaliser – il n'était pas là pour ça – il laissa tomber. Il avait seulement besoin de son attention.

Entre ses mains, Gabriel tenait son portable qui ne vibrait plus depuis quelques minutes. Sam n'avait pas cessé d'appeler, il avait juste cessé de faire attention à ses appels. Pourtant quelque part au fond de lui il espérait qu'en le rallumant, il verrait les appels manqués en son « absence ».

Lucifer lui avait ''expliqué'' beaucoup de choses. Certaines, intéressantes, d'autres non. Il y avait de l'égoïsme, de la jalousie, des conneries, beaucoup. Des questions sous-entendues, des propos suspects. Des choses dangereuses aussi.

Il avait parlé de lui. Il lui avait dit qu'il avait un ami, un seul, Sam, dont il voulait profiter. Il parlait posément, mais froidement. Il y avait de la haine qui ressortait parfois de ses paroles._ « Il a toujours tout et je n'ai jamais rien »_, il avait hurlé, une fois, en parlant de lui. C'était certainement ce qu'il devait toujours penser actuellement. Il « avait Sam » selon lui, et lui n'avait rien. Vu de loin, ça ressemblait à une guerre entre deux frères voulant être le meilleur ami du garçon d'à côté qui n'avait rien demandé. Des gosses. Mais en réalité, cet ''affrontement'' réveillait pas mal de rancunes passées renfermées.

Tout ça, ce n'était rien que de l'égocentrisme. Chacun ne pensait qu'à soit. Gabriel aurait voulu se lever et le laisser rabâcher tout seul dans son coin ses problèmes imaginaires, quels qu'ils soient – il en avait fini avec lui. Il ne voulait plus qu'il le touche depuis cette cicatrice, le moindre frôlement le faisait sursauter, et c'était un miracle si aujourd'hui il acceptait de rester _seul_ en sa présence _à l'écouter._

Lucifer pensait qu'il le prenait pour un frère monstrueux. C'était vrai. En partie. Il savait aussi qu'il y avait une grosse dose de sentiments mal orientés. Et qu'il n'avait pas été maître de ses actions ce jour-là. La drogue rendait les gens dingues. Mais c'était tout de même lui qui avait fait ça. C'était quand même lui qui avait hurlé toutes ces choses. Elles devaient bien venir de quelque part. Et surtout, c'était lui qui avait pris la décision, sobre, de se droguer. Sans oublier qu'il avait tenté de se suicider.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là ?_

Il devrait partir. Se casser d'ici. Loin. Il devrait lui en mettre une au passage. Il le faisait souffrir aussi. Il l'angoissait. Il n'était jamais à l'aise avec lui – et pourtant – et pourtant c'était son frère.

Lucifer avait dû percuter ses pensées puisque son regard alla se promener du côté de sa valise. Combien de temps cela prendrait-il de l'attraper et de s'enfuir avec ? Combien de secondes perdrait-il ? Comment réagirait Lucifer ? Le laisserait-il aller ? Le rattraperait-il ? Son frère était imprévisible. Il n'arrivait jamais à savoir, dans un certain degré de négativité, comment il réagirait. Et il détestait ça.

Lucifer sentait qu'il perdait Gabriel, alors il avait retenu son attention en mentionnant Père. Puis Michael, et Raphael. Il semblait que Raphael soit rentré. Raphael ne savait rien de tout ça. Il partait trop souvent en voyage pour accomplir les volontés de leur Père, comme un bon toutou un peu trop indépendant parfois. Michael n'approuvait pas tout le temps, mais de tous, c'était même Michael le pire.

Parfois, Dean et sa manière de répondre à John Winchester lui rappelaient son aîné et sa relation avec leur propre Père. Il se sentait toujours plus à l'aise lorsque John n'était pas là. D'autant que Sam semblait toujours se dresser contre lui lorsqu'il n'était pas d'accord. Et, étrangement, maintenant qu'il y réflechissait, là aussi, il lui rappelait Lucifer qui ne supportait pas l'autorité qu'on voulait exercer sur lui, ainsi qu'une petite part de lui qui ne se révélait que très rarement au grand jour.

Il préféra oublier ces pensées-là. Trouver un point commun entre Sam et Lucifer était de loin l'une des choses dont il aimait se rendre compte.

En vérité, il n'entendait plus ce que Lucifer lui disait. Plus après toutes les débilités qu'il avait déballées sur Sam. Il avait écouté un peu, au début... Il savait comment faire semblant de faire attention aux autres sans vraiment le faire. Il était devenu maître en la pratique. Et ce que disait Lucifer ici n'avait aucun sens. Pourquoi disait-il tout ça ? Où voulait-il en venir ? Pourquoi tournait-il autour du pot ? Ils n'allaient pas se battre pour savoir qui allait être le meilleur ami de Sam... De toute façon, ce n'était pas son amitié qu'il visait. Et puis, il ne voulait juste pas avoir affaire à Lucifer. Il faisait sa vie dans son coin, parfait, il faisait la sienne dans le sien.

Il essayait pourtant. De se concentrer sur ces paroles. Il les entendait. Il fallait juste qu'il – qu'il fasse un effort, qu'il les saisissent au vol, qu'il y donne de lui, de l'attention, qu'il se _concentre_. Mais cela devenait impossible.

Il commençait à regretter d'être revenu. Il commençait à se dire qu'il avait été stupide de penser qu'il pourrait renouer avec Sam après tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Et surtout, il commençait à comprendre à quel point il avait été un bel imbécile de croire que tout se déroulerait sur des roulettes – avec Lucifer dans le coin. Lucifer était toujours jaloux de n'importe quoi. Lucifer était toujours frustré à en être malade.

Et ça le rendait malade aussi.

10h46.

Il lui avait accordé une demi-heure, et bien plus encore. Si Lucifer avait réussi à s'en servir pour se débarrasser de ses sentiments et s'offrir une séance psychologique inutile, tant pis. Il se leva, tira son sac. Lucifer écarquilla les yeux puis reprit contenance. Il se leva aussi. L'attrapa par le bras.

– Gabriel. Tu penses que je suis égoïste. C'est vrai.

Gabriel voulut se dégager.

– Mais tu l'es encore plus que moi. Tu penses à Sam parfois ?

Gabriel refusait de l'écouter. Pourtant, contrairement à tout à l'heure, il comprenait. Comment fonctionnait donc son foutu cerveau, à s'activer quand bon lui semblait ?

– Avoue.

Gabriel se dégagea.

– Avoue quoi ? demanda-t-il brutalement.

– C'est quoi exactement ta relation avec Sam ?

Le cœur de Gabriel s'arrêta.

– Laisse-moi tranquille.

L'éclat de lumière changea dans les yeux de Lucifer. Ils se durcirent.

– C'est ton ex c'est ça ?

Les traits de son visage se crispèrent subitement. Son poing se serra. Il n'avait _pas le droit de parler_ comme ça. _Pas le droit_. Sam n'était pas une chose. La phrase en elle-même ne démontrait rien de tout ça, mais tout au ton de son aîné trahissait sa considération du cadet Winchester.

Le dégoût se lisait sur le visage de Lucifer. Ecœuré. Il était écœuré.

– J'espérais me tromper. J'espérais que tu le considérais comme un pote. Que tu voulais juste être ami avec lui. T'es vraiment qu'un dégueulasse. Force pas les gens à être comme toi. Sam ne-

Il ne finit jamais sa phrase. Le poing, toujours aussi serré de Gabriel s'abattit majestueusement sur sa figure dans en coup droit. Il sentit ses doigts heurter son nez, des trucs se casser. Sans doute le lui avait-il brisé. Du sang se mit à couler abondamment dans le même instant, Lucifer cracha comme s'il s'étranglait.

Gabriel s'éloigna en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait de son frère. Son cœur battait la chamade, il transpirait malgré l'hiver qui les frappait, il haletait comme si c'était lui qui avait été atteint. Des poussées d'adrénalines le saisissaient sans prévenir et il ne prit que le temps d'attraper sa valise sans demander son reste.

Des gens s'étaient arrêtés. Il entendit une dame pousser un petit cri et sortir son téléphone pour appeler quelqu'un - sans doute les urgences -, puis la voix de Lucifer qui l'en empêcha.

Des passants le montrèrent du doigt. Il devait sortir d'ici. Loin de ce parc maudit. Il devait rentrer chez l- non, il ne pouvait pas rentrer chez lui. Il y aurait Michael, Raphael, ils sauraient. Il ne pouvait pas aller chez Sam. Il comprendrait que quelque chose clochait. Et surtout, il verrait l'état de Lucifer. Rien de grave. Son nez éclaté, mais c'était tout. Et encore, il devait exagérer. Il n'était pas assez fort pour porter une telle atteinte à Lucifer. Certes il avait saigné, mais il pariait que dans deux ou trois jours, il n'y aurait plus rien.

Il l'espéra.

Sam lui en voudrait. Sam allait lui en vouloir. Il n'aurait pas dû faire ça. Il n'aurait pas dû perdre le contrôle. Il n'aurait jamais dû le frapper. Il lui avait donné raison en cédant.

On lui hurla de s'arrêter, mais il ne s'arrêta pas.

Il prit la fuite.

* * *

Dean ressassait sans cesse sa dispute avec Castiel. Sa première dispute de couple, par ailleurs, si on pouvait appeler ça une dispute. Non ? Peut-être que ce n'était pas la première. Il ne savait pas trop. Il se sentait juste... il avait raison. C'était la bonne chose à faire. Qu'est-ce qu'ils en avaient à foutre qu'ils soient gays ou hétéros ? C'était leur affaire.

Adam n'était toujours pas rentré. Il avait dit qu'il allait à la gare, mais il était persuadé qu'il était encore allé traîner à la librairie. Pas besoin d'aller à la gare pour connaître ses honoraires de train C'était pour ça qu'internet existait.

Et d'ailleurs, où était passé Castiel ? Ça faisait maintenant un bon moment qu'il était sorti. Au moins deux heures... Bon. D'accord. Une heure et demi.

... Une heure ?

Dean jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre.

… Moins d'une demi-heure. Mais presque une demi-heure quand même.

Il eut un rictus.

Tant pis pour lui. Il pouvait se passer de lui, de toute manière. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme s'il devrait bien revenir ici un jour où l'autre. Quoiqu'il arrive, il avait Castiel à sa merci. Castiel reviendrait toujours.

…

Il se mit à déambuler dans la maison à la recherche de... de quelqu'un présent ? Adam n'était pas là, Castiel non plus, ils étaient cinq à vivre ici et pourtant il se sentait totalement seul. Où étaient Sam et Lucifer ? Et Gabriel, n'était-il pas censé arriver ? Quand étaient-ils tous partis ? C'est en passant devant une fenêtre qu'il vit Sam s'éloigner de la maison.

Il soupira.

Donc Sam venait de partir, sans rien dire ?

Puis il réalisa que Sam devait certainement avoir tout entendu. Et puis Castiel... Il se frappa le front d'une main. Quel abruti. Ce n'est pas en se séparant comme ça qu'ils arriveraient à se mettre d'accord. Il aurait dû faire plus attention. Mieux l'écouter. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se montrait têtu. Et puis d'abord, d'où est-ce qu'il se permettait de parler de l'ex de Cas' comme ça ? Meg ne lui avait rien fait. Meg n'y était pour rien dans leur relation. Il ne l'avait jamais vue, jamais parlé, jamais rien. Il n'était même pas sûr de savoir à quoi elle ressemblait. Est-ce que Cas' avait déjà énoncé le nom de Lisa dans leur conversation ? Non. Jamais.

_Dean, tu es vraiment un abruti de première._

10h58.

Que le temps passait vite. Ça faisait donc bien une demi-heure maintenant que Cas était parti. Il n'était pas revenu. Il reviendrait, bien sûr. Aucun doute. Mais dans combien de temps ? Quand ?

– Putain de merde, Cas', grogna-t-il.

Il enfila une veste, attrapa son téléphone et se rua dehors en appelant son petit-ami.

* * *

Sam appela encore Gabriel, pour la énième fois. Quelque minutes plus tôt, il aurait juste angoissé un peu plus. Il se serait inquiété. Maintenant, la colère dominait. Il allait se rendre à cette foutue gare de merde et leur dire deux mots, à cette organisation incapable de tenir sur un honoraire décent. Ils allaient voir ce qu'ils allaient voir. Sam n'était plus d'humeur. Et il allait faire comprendre à Gabriel, qu'il le prenne mal ou non, que si jamais il se passait quelque chose comme ça, il aurait au moins pu avoir la _politesse_ de l'avertir directement par téléphone et non pas en lui larguant un SMS comme ça. Il n'était pas à son service.

Un minimum de respect.

Dans sa marche furieuse, il ne remarqua pas Lucifer sortir d'une rue parallèle, un mouchoir ensanglanté sur le nez, qui se dirigeait vers la demeure des Winchesters. Dean toutefois le croisa sur quelques mètres plus loin, et, surpris, lui demanda ce qui lui était arrivé.

Lucifer ne murmura que « Sam » et « Gabriel » en guise de réponse. Il n'avait pas l'air mal en point, hormis le fait qu'il pissait du sang, il paraissait juste lasse, ce qui perturba Dean. Il semblait évident qu'il venait de se prendre ce coup, mais ça ne paraissait pas trop le préoccuper ou l'affecter, pas vraiment plus que ça. Ne sachant plus trop qui il recherchait – devait-il toujours courir après Castiel, où qu'il soit – puisque bien évidemment il ne lui avait pas répondu –, ou bien devait-il essayer de retrouver Sam pour tenter de comprendre la situation actuelle dans laquelle ils se trouvaient ? – il se mit à appeler Sam aussi.

* * *

Il était 11h11 lorsque Castiel rentra calmement là où le logeait son petit-ami. Il n'entendit pas Dean bouger. Il ne devait par conséquent pas être là. Par contre, quelqu'un d'autre était arrivé. Il connaissait ses pas par cœur. Ce n'était pas lui. Juste Lucifer. Il savait parfaitement bien reconnaître ce genre de choses.

Il se posa un instant dans la cuisine et but un verre d'eau. En reposant le verre, il l'observa, songeur.

Il s'était éloigné de la maison pour ne pas exploser. Pour ne pas s'emporter dans une dispute incohérente avec Dean et s'aérer. Se changer les idées. Pourtant il était revenu encore plus troublé.

Jusqu'à présent, il ne pensait pas avoir de problèmes particuliers avec sa vue. Au contraire, « elle était parfaite » d'après l'ophtalmologue. Il... avait donc bien aperçu Gabriel courir avec sa valise ? Il avait voulu lui faire signe, mais l'expression qui dominait sur son visage l'en avait dissuadé à l'instant même où il l'avait envisagé.

Parce que Gabriel était _paniqué_.

Castiel n'avait jamais, jamais vu son cousin ainsi. De la pure panique. Il ne s'y était pas attendu, ça l'avait choqué sur le moment. Et maintenant il s'en voulait. Il aurait pu faire quelque chose pour lui. Il aurait dû l'arrêter et le calmer. Il aurait pu essayer. Mais il avait disparu durant ses quelques bêtes petites secondes d'inattention, au moment où son téléphone sonna. Dean, sans aucun doute. Il avait cherché un peu, mais quand son cousin s'y mettait, s'il ne voulait pas être trouvé, il ne l'était pas (les parties de cache-caches l'avaient prouvé, étant petits).

Il posa ses deux mains sur le verre d'eau et prit une grande inspiration. Gabriel était censé arriver plus tôt. Pourquoi n'était-il pas avec Sam ? Sam était toujours là quand il est parti. Une dispute via SMS ou téléphone ? Ça ne leur ressemblait pas.

Son portable vibra. Dean. Encore.

_« Où es-tu ? »_

Il esquissa un sourire. Il allait le rendre fou en disant ça, il le savait parfaitement, mais c'était mieux que de ne pas répondre.

_« A la maison »._

Dès que son petit-ami recevrait ce message, il accourrait ici. Il ne le connaissait que trop bien maintenant.

Il décida de l'attendre dans la chambre. Et il en profiterait pour ouvrir les volets dont ils n'avaient pas pris la peine de s'occuper à leur réveil, histoire de rendre la pièce un peu plus accueillante. Ça détendrait peut-être un peu l'ambiance, l'air de rien.

En montant les escaliers, il croisa Lucifer, deux cotons ensanglantés enfoncés dans les narines, un énorme hématome sur le nez. Il fronça les sourcils.

– Quoi ? l'agressa Lucifer.

Castiel comprit immédiatement.

– Lucifer. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec Gabriel ?

Il le fusilla du regard. Castiel plissa les yeux.

– Dis-moi.

Habituellement, il n'était pas aussi insistant. Mais ce n'était pas habituellement. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas. Il devait intervenir.

– Fous-moi la paix.

– Non. Pas avant que tu m'aies dit ce qu'il s'est passé.

– Lâche-moi, cria-t-il en repartant dans l'autre sens.

Pris d'une soudaine pulsion, aussi rapide qu'un chat, Castiel attrapa sa manche au passage et le retint fermement.

– Lucifer.

Ce simple geste, accompagné de l'ordre masqué dans la voix de Castiel, rendit Lucifer hors-de-lui. Il hurla.

– PUTAIN, VOUS POUVEZ PAS DISPARAÎTRE ? ME LAISSER HORS DE TOUT CA ? DEGAGER ? VOUS... VOUS... VOUS M'INSUPPORTEZ !

Castiel, surpris, fit un pas en arrière.

– Lucifer, je-

– NON !

Il s'était retourné brutalement. L'équilibre de Castiel flancha. Son pied dérapa. Sa prise sur Lucifer lâcha. Il écarquilla les yeux, l'effroi passa dans son regard.

Il tendit la main devant lui dans l'espoir de se rattraper à quelque chose. Il ne rencontra que du vide.

Il dévala les escaliers dans un bruit assourdissant.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il retomba contre le mur d'en face, inconscient, que le silence s'imposa en maître absolu.


	34. Satan

HELLO ! Je suis de retour - ah oui, encore moi... vous ne pourrez pas vous débarrasser de moi. Si vous vous demandez, le voyage était super. Bon, niveau habitudes, les Anglais ne font vraiment jamais rien comme tout le monde. Une heure en moins, des miles et pas des kilomètres, la conduite à gauche, les livres/pounds et pas d'euros... Mais bon, c'est l'Angleterre hein donc je vais pas râler 8D

Je vous remercie une fois encore pour vos reviews, et je vous aime - je sais je dois être particulièrement sadique pour vous abandonner là-dessus. D'ailleurs, on a atteint les QUATRE-CENT REVIEWS (et plus) - et le pire c'est que j'ai eu la 400ème la veille de mon anniversaire (le 8 si ça vous intéresse xD) c'est un cadeau tellement beau merci à vous tous d'écrire vos avis *cœur* Et je remercie également** Lady-Molly **sans qui je n'aurai pas posté ce chapitre aussi... "tôt" - moi et ma foutue manie de pas aimer et tout supprimer d'un coup /BOM/ Ceci dit, je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture, en vous annonçant également qu'il ne reste plus que deux chapitres avant la fin de cette fic - c'est sûr, promis. Voilààà, maintenant je vous laisse ~

* * *

**SATAN**

* * *

Le monde de Dean s'écroula en l'espace d'une seconde. Il sentit ses jambes se dérober sous lui. Il lui sembla que son cœur s'arrêtait pour ne plus jamais se remettre en marche. Il n'en aurait pas la force. Pas tout seul. Pas- pas sans lui.

Il revivait ce qu'il avait dû endurer avec Lisa. Ce qui l'avait brisé pendant tout ce temps. Castiel en avait réparé les morceaux. Petit à petit, il lui avait d'abord tendu la main, puis l'avait relevé, guidé.

Il l'avait sauvé.

Il... il allait rentrer en adoptant cette tête qu'il savait si bien prendre, celle où il paraissait insouciant, comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé. Il avait prévu de faire le plus de bruit possible en entrant, pour signaler sa présence, puis d'aller dans sa chambre – il savait que c'était là où Castiel avait le plus de chance d'être – pour se jeter sur son lit. Au début, ils ne reparleraient pas trop de leur dispute. Ils... discuteraient de tout et de rien. C'était ce qu'ils faisaient. Feraient.

Ça devait – ça aurait dû se passer comme ça.

Alors... Alors, pour l'amour de Dieu, pourquoi- pourquoi se retrouvait-il en bas des escaliers, sur la première marche, devant le corps inanimé de son petit-ami ?

* * *

Sam courrait. Pourquoi courrait-il ? Il n'en avait fichtrement aucune idée. Son cerveau était en ébullition. Peut-être était-ce parce que _le train était arrivé à l'heure_.

Gabriel lui avait menti ? Était-il seulement venu ? Était-il seulement dans la même ville ? Et si ce n'était pas Gabriel qui lui avait envoyé le message ? Sa paranoïa était de retour, mais elle lui paraissait tellement probable. Et puis d'abord, pourquoi Gabriel ne répondait-il pas à ses appels ?

Courir ainsi dans la ville était d'une débilité assez énorme. Combien de chances avait-il réellement pour le retrouver ? Il n'était même pas sûr qu'il soit là. Il y avait des chances pour qu'il soit encore chez lui, à se moquer de lui alors qu'il grignotait un paquet de confiseries, ou peut-être même qu'il dormait encore et que son réveil n'avait pas sonné. Sauf si le message venait vraiment de lui.

…

Mais il fallait avoir son numéro pour lui envoyer un message. Cette réflexion paraissait peut-être stupide, mais on ne pouvait pas trouver son numéro de téléphone à tous les coins de rue. Quelqu'un devait l'avoir en premier lieu. Quelqu'un devait déjà l'avoir en contact. Or, il ne voyait personne pour faire ça, si ce n'était Gabriel. Dean n'était pas du genre à faire ça. Castiel encore moins. Adam n'en avait rien à faire. Lucifer... par contre avait une ribambelle de motifs.

Il s'arrêta, saisit par la crainte, et téléphona à son demi-frère. Qui répondit. Dieu, merci, pour une fois que quelqu'un sur cette planète décrochait !

– _Adam ?!_

– _Wow, hey, ho, Sam, pas la peine de crier !_

– _Tu es où ?!_

– _Arrête de crier je t'ai dit !_

– _Tu es où ?_ répéta-t-il en baissant à peine le ton de sa voix.

Il entendit un soupir.

– _A la médiathèque. _

– _Et Lucifer ?!_

– _Quoi Lucifer ?_

– _Il n'est pas avec toi ?_

– _Non mais pourq-_

– _Bordel Adam ! Je t'avais dit de rester avec lui !_

– _Hey, je suis pas sa nounou non plus ! Et c'est pas un serial killer ou un dangereux criminel relâché dans la nature que je sache !_

– _Il t'a dit où il allait ?_

– _NON ! _(Un agent de sécurité – sans doute – s'adressa à son demi-frère en lui demandant de sortir pour son appel. Adam grogna mais s'exécuta et il l'entendit prendre ses affaires.) _Écoute, je sais pas quels sont tes problèmes avec lui, mais ne m'inclus plus dedans. Tu peux dire ce que tu veux sur Samandriel et moi, ce n'est pas vrai de toute manière. Laisse-moi tranquille. _

– _Ad-_

– _Par ailleurs, je prends le train ce soir donc je serai pas là pour l'anniversaire de Dean._

Sam ouvrit la bouche et la referma.

Ah, oui. L'anniversaire de Dean. Il arrivait dans trois jours. Il l'avait totalement oublié.

Adam raccrocha sans demander son reste.

* * *

– Il ne se réveille pas, il ne se réveille pas, IL NE SE REVEILLE PAS !

Au fur et à mesure que les secondes défilaient, l'hystérie de Dean augmentait. Lucifer se tenait à deux pas d'eux, sans oser ni s'approcher ni reculer. Il était tétanisé.

– APPELLE LES URGENCES, APPELLE LES URGENCES ! lui hurla Dean, à la fois hors-de-lui par son manque de réaction et toujours sous le choc.

Lucifer sortit son téléphone portable fébrilement et s'exécuta. Dean, allongé aux côtés de Castiel, ne cessait de répéter son nom, de l'implorer d'ouvrir les yeux, de lui dire quelque chose, de lui _murmurer_ quelque chose. Une boule d'angoisse s'était formée dans sa gorge et restait coincée.

Quelques minutes plus tard, qui parurent durer une éternité, des ambulanciers sonnèrent et entrèrent. Ils demandèrent si Castiel avait été déplacé, Dean répondit non, Lucifer de même.

Ils l'emmenèrent. Dean les supplia de le prendre avec eux. Ils acceptèrent. Lucifer ne dit rien. Il resta sur le pallier de la maison, à les voir partir, non sans se prendre au passage le regard meurtrier et empli de haine du petit-ami de son cousin.

Dans l'ambulance, Castiel remua un doigt. Dean ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un petit cri de joie. Son correspondant entrouvrit ses lèvres, son souffle se fit plus lourd. Il répéta lentement son prénom plusieurs fois avant de sombrer à nouveau dans les ténèbres. Les infirmiers, après avoir passé son petit ami, expliquèrent à Dean que son cas ne paraissait pas trop grave. Étrangement, Dean ne fut pas rassuré.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'hôpital, Dean dût rester à l'accueil pour répondre à quelques bêtes questions. _Que s'était-il passé ? La victime était-elle sujette à des troubles, des pertes de connaissances ? Une maladie en connaissance ? Était-ce déjà arrivé auparavant ? Depuis combien de temps était-il tombé ?_

Dean ne savait pas grand chose. Il était persuadé que Castiel avait une santé de fer. Et c'était le cas. Il n'attrapait jamais froid, ne l'avait jamais vu enrhumé, la nuit, c'était lui qui prenait toutes les couvertures, le jour, quelque soit le temps, il gardait son trench-coat et sa cravate, et la fois où il avait tenté de l'obliger à porter une écharpe s'était trouvée être inutile, puisque malgré son blouson, c'était lui qui gelait sur place et qui avait dû la lui voler – enfin, disons plutôt que Cas' avait insisté pour qu'il la reprenne. Mais il n'avait jamais regretté ce moment, car l'écharpe avait déjà été réchauffée par sa propre chaleur et portait son odeur.

Certes, ça ne prouvait pas grand chose. Il pouvait très bien avoir d'énorme soucis de santé, mais il en doutait sincèrement. Pour ce qui était de ce qui c'était passé, il y avait deux options. Castiel avait glissé. Raté une marche. Pas de chance. L'autre, celle à laquelle Dean croyait bien plus plausible : Lucifer l'avait _poussé_.

Il n'avait _jamais_ aimé Lucifer. Mais il ne s'était jamais disputé avec lui jusqu'à présent pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il se fichait de ce qu'il pouvait faire, tant que ça ne touchait ni Castiel ni Sam. Il l'ignorait.

A présent, il allait lui devoir quelques petites explications. Peut-être aurait-il dû rester pour qu'il lui raconte ce qu'il s'était passé... mais d'un autre côté, il n'aurait pas pu supporter voir Castiel partir comme ça sans être là pour lui.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps – très très longtemps – Dean eut envie de cogner quelqu'un.

* * *

Sam savait où était Gabriel.

Il était persuadé qu'il serait là. Là, ou à un bar – c'était obligé. Gabriel et Dean n'avaient pas grand chose en commun, mais il savait d'expérience que si il y avait quelque chose qui ne se passait pas on le voulait dans la vie, ça finissait très rapidement devant une chope de bière à broyer du noir. S'il n'était à aucun de ces endroit, c'était donc que Gabriel n'était pas venu du tout. Il avait vérifié, le prochain train de départ – s'il voulait rentrer chez lui – n'était pas avant 14h. Il devait _forcément_ être quelque part.

Maintenant qu'il avait pris le temps de réfléchir, peut-être stressait-il bien plus encore. Il ne savait plus quel sentiment prenait le dessus – la panique, la peur de le retrouver – ou de ne pas le retrouver ? la rancune, la joie, l'excitation, l'angoisse ... ?

Il faillit trébucher et se casser la figure en arrivant sur place. Plusieurs passants qu'il avait bousculés sans prendre le temps de s'excuser l'avaient insulté au passage. Le monde parut s'arrêter de tourner lorsqu'il vit cette silhouette assise sur _ce_ banc à côté de _ce_ candélabre, non loin de _cette_ brasserie.

Il avait le soleil dans les yeux. Pourtant, il savait que c'était _lui_. Qui d'autre s'assiérait sur ce banc, replié ainsi sur lui-même, avec une valise comme celle-ci à ses côtés ? Son pouls s'emballa.

– Gabriel ! hurla-t-il.

La silhouette sursauta.

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, Sam se sentait heureux. Voilà, c'est ça. _Heureux_. C'était ce qu'il ressentait. Soulagé, content, heureux, _vivant_. D'accord, il était un imbécile aussi, un très grand imbécile, et ce depuis longtemps. Mais il l'avait compris maintenant. Au moins, il était un imbécile heureux à présent.

Il s'imagina qu'à son appel, Gabriel se lèverait peut-être pour venir le voir, ou qu'au contraire il prendrait ses jambes à son cou. Après tout, il ne savait toujours pas pourquoi rien ne s'était passé comme prévu. Mais l'adolescent ne bougea pas. Il resta assit là, comme s'il s'était résigné à tout subir dorénavant.

Il se pencha en avant, les mains posées sur ses genoux, il tenta de reprendre son souffle. Gabriel ne bougeait toujours pas, mais il savait qu'il l'observait. Quand il se releva, il l'observa. Son ex-correspondant avait les traits tirés, une mine affreuse, les cheveux en bataille, les yeux vides, la bouche crispée, ses mains ne faisaient que se tordre dans un sens ou dans l'autre.

Sam fronça les sourcils. Il posa sa main sur son épaule.

– Gabriel, arrête, je suis là.

Il avait les yeux rouges. Pourtant, ce n'est pas comme s'il avait pleuré. On aurait plutôt dit qu'il se les étaient frottés, à cause d'une irritation.

– Gabriel.

Il saisit le premier homme au monde qui lui avait dit une fois, « je t'aime ». Il le saisit tout comme lui l'avait saisi par le col ce jour-là, en Italie. Il le réveilla brutalement en le relevant sans ménagement, en perturbant sa position actuelle. Il le releva et l'emprisonna dans ses bras, et le serra. Gabriel laissa échapper un petit bruit – d'approbation ou non, Sam s'en contrefichait. Il le serra même un petit peu plus fort.

Et cette fois le petit cri qu'il entendit parut proche de l'étouffement. A contrecœur – Dieu, qu'est-ce qu'il se sentait mieux – il relâcha la pression. Gabriel posa ses mains contre sa poitrine en reprenant sa respiration, et sentir ses mains ainsi contre sa peau le perturba légèrement. Il chassa rapidement ses idées pour se concentrer sur la situation.

– Pourquoi tu es parti sans moi ?

– Je suis désolé, murmura Gabriel.

Sam s'en fichait. Il savait que Gabriel était sincère. Il plaqua ses mains sur ses joues et l'obligea à l'embrasser.

* * *

On lui avait dit que la chute n'avait pas été « si » mauvaise. Les infirmiers avaient raison. Il avait constaté que Castiel n'était pas tombé sur la tête – fort heureusement – mais que le choc de la chute avait entraîné une forte douleur au niveau de son dos qui l'avait fait perdre connaissance. Cependant cela n'avait pas empêché une ou deux fractures de se glisser par-ci par-là en chemin.

– Votre ami a une agilité d'enfer, lui dit le médecin, surpris. Il y aurait dû avoir plus de séquelles. Au vu de ses bleus, il a quand même heurté et descendu pas mal de marches... On suppose qu'au lieu de se raidir et d'essayer de se raccrocher plus longtemps à quelque chose, il a dû se laisser emporter dans le mouvement. Ses muscles ont un peu servi d'airbags, ses capacités de réaction sont réellement impressionnantes et je ne sais pas s'il savait ce qu'il faisait ou pas, mais il s'est très bien adapté à sa situation. C'est grâce à cet instinct qu'il s'en sort aussi bien. Comment sont faites les marches d'escalier chez vous ?

– Hm, heu, bafouilla Dean, en bois, soutenus par heu, du béton ou de la pierre je crois, je sais plus.

– Ah, le bois... ça a pas mal aidé, ça aussi.

– Excusez-moi, est-ce que je peux aller le voir maintenant ?

– Hm ? Ah, oui oui, bien sûr.

Dean se précipita dans la chambre où il avait été assigné. Il s'attendait à rentrer dans l'une de ces pièces d'hôpital que l'on voyait dans Dr. Sexy, une salle toute blanche mais sombre, avec le patient allongé dans un lit, quasi-mourant, le bip-bip incessant à ses côtés rappelant constamment sa mauvaise condition mais... sans doute regardait-il trop cette série.

Tout d'abord, il s'imaginait n'importe quoi, parce que lui-même avait déjà séjourné dans cet hôpital, donc il savait – il devrait savoir à quoi s'attendre. Les volets avaient été grand ouverts, la chambre était inondée de lumière. La pièce n'était non pas blanche mais bleue. Bleue claire. Décidément, cette couleur devenait indissociable de son petit-ami.

Sur la gauche, son lit. Il était assit, yeux grand ouverts, air fatigué, mais _réveillé_, et surtout, _en_ _vie_.

– CAS' !

Il lui adressa un petit sourire. Un sourire à lui faire fondre le cœur. S'il n'avait pas autant peur de lui faire mal, il l'aurait étreint – puis embrassé. Il se contenta d'accomplir – passionnément – seulement la seconde partie du plan, remettant son câlin pour plus tard.

– Tu m'as tellement fait peur, j'ai cru que je t'avais perdu lorsque j'ai vu que tu ne te réveillais plus.

Castiel fronça des sourcils.

– Combien de temps suis-je resté inconscient.

– Je ne sais pas, à priori une quinzaine de minutes. Une éternité.

– Je t'avouerai que je me suis posé pas mal de questions quand j'ai constaté que ça grouillait de docteurs autour de moi, rit Castiel.

Dean se força à rire un peu avec lui.

– Comment tu te sens ?

– J'ai mal, grimaça-t-il. Apparemment, les côtes ont été touchées. Ils m'ont mis des pochettes de glaçons dessus. Pour le moment, je dois la laisser comme ça pendant vingt minutes, puis la retirer dix minutes, et recommencer. Ça va mettre un peu de temps avant que je puisse à nouveau marcher sans avoir trop mal, mais je vais m'en remettre. Mes jambes n'ont pas trop été touchées. Ils m'ont aussi prescrit des anti-douleurs à base de paracétamol. Par contre, si tout va bien, demain je peux sortir.

– Tout à l'heure, on m'a dit que tu devais éviter tout mouvement inutile, dont te pencher si ce n'est pas utile, etc. J'ai donc une mauvaise nouvelle pour toi, Cas' : tu vas être incapable de ranger la chambre pendant quelques temps, déclara Dean en souriant narquoisement.

Castiel laissa échapper un « oh, non ! » désespéré à l'idée de devoir supporter le désordre de son petit copain.

– Pendant au moins trois semaines, six si tu as pas de chance, ricana-t-il. Oh, et je sais que tu dors peu, mais là il va falloir te forcer à récupérer. Et je vais y veiller personnellement.

– Pourquoi est-ce que ça sonne si peu encourageant ? On dirait un tortionnaire... se plaignit Castiel.

– Tu râles mais je suis sûr qu'être dorloté un peu ne te gênera pas tant que ça, avoue.

– Si jamais tu ramènes une tarte aux pommes, je ne dirai pas non.

– … Cas', tu es au courant de ce que tu me demandes, là ?

– Je sais que c'est la plus belle preuve d'amour que tu puisses me faire, Dean.

– Oui enfin, y'a des limites à tout, t'aimer et te regarder dévorer une tarte, c'est pas la même chose.

Castiel le tapa gentiment sur la tête en volant la bitchface n°12 de Sam.

L'ambiance se détendit un peu. Dean voulait donner l'impression à son petit-ami que tout allait bien, mais une seule question l'obsédait maintenant, sans oser la poser tout de suite, pour ne pas le brusquer : « Comment t'es-tu fait ça ? ».

– Dean Winchester, je sais à quoi tu penses.

L'aîné Winchester sursauta.

– Ah ? Alors comme ça, tu es mentaliste maintenant ?

– Non, je pense juste te connaître suffisamment bien après tout ce temps passé à te supporter... sourit malicieusement Castiel. Donc, tu voudrais savoir comment je suis tombé, hein ? Je me poserais la même question à ta place.

– …

– Tu as vu Lucifer ?

Ça y était. C'était lui. Il allait lui casser la gueule.

– Oui.

– Alors tu as vu dans quel état il était ?

– Il-

Il sortait d'un beau coup de poing droit dans le nez, ça c'était clair. Quant à savoir d'où il venait... Il aimerait rencontrer l'auteur de cet acte courageux, histoire de le remercier et de lui serrer la main avec reconnaissance.

– Quand je suis arrivé, il était déjà comme ça. Je pense savoir qui lui a fait ça et pourquoi, mais j'ai tout de même voulu m'en assurer. C'est mon cousin, je m'inquiète un minimum pour lui. Sauf qu'il n'était juste pas en état de parler, j'ai insisté, je n'aurais sans doute pas dû, il a voulu partir et j'ai voulu le retenir, et j'ai manqué mon coup.

– … Tu veux dire qu'il ne t'a pas poussé... _exprès _?

Castiel parut choqué. Pourtant il n'y avait pas de quoi l'être. C'était Lucifer, après tout. Qu'importe s'ils étaient de la même famille, pour Dean, le correspondant de Sam portait bien son nom, et si Castiel pouvait être un véritable ange parfois – comme un ange gardien peut-être même – Lucifer n'avait aucun mal à se fournir à lui-même l'image de Satan.

De toute façon, Dean ne l'aimait pas. Et lorsque Dean n'aimait pas quelqu'un, il était difficile ensuite de lui prouver que cette personne était autrement que ce qu'il voyait en elle. Et ce qu'il voyait en Lucifer, c'était un petit sournois égoïste mal dans sa peau qui ne se rassurera jamais qu'à travers le malheur des autres, juste pour tenter de trouver « pire que lui » et ne pas se morfondre dans son coin. Tout ça, parce qu'il était mal-aimé.

Maintenant, il avait presque pitié de lui.

– On a tous nos différents Dean mais Lucifer ne m'aurait pas poussé. Il a changé, tu ne t'imagines pas à quel point il fait des efforts.

Là, c'était trop. Dean se mit à rire d'un rire qui sonnait un peu faux. Castiel devait bien être innocent et naïf pour parler ainsi. Il était simplement aveuglé par le fait qu'il faisait partie de sa famille.

– Si ça avait été Sam, je suis sûr que tu ne le jugerais pas aussi durement.

– Sam ne t'a pas poussé dans les escaliers. Sam ne nous a jamais regardé comme Lucifer nous regarde parfois. Oh, d'accord, ce n'est pas forcément de la haine ou du dégoût, mais c'est très certainement de l'incompréhension, ça, j'en suis certain. Comme si on n'était pas un couple normal. Peut-être que je suis un peu paranoïaque sur les bords. Aussi, tu l'as déjà vu agir avec Sam ? Il fait comme si tout lui était permis. Il se prend pour- je ne sais pas, je ne le supporte pas. Et surtout, Sam n'est plus le même depuis qu'il est là.

– Je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi. Lucifer essaie juste de s'intégrer. Et Sam n'est plus le même depuis qu'il est là, à ton avis, ou bien depuis que Gabriel est parti ?

– Je sais pas, j'en sais rien, ça s'est fait en même temps- comment tu veux que je le sache ?

– Je ne sais pas non plus, Sherlock, c'est toi qui remarque et sait tout, dit Castiel.

Dean lui lança l'un de ces regards qui signifiait clairement « Hey, ne te moque pas de moi tu sais très bien que j'ai raison ».

– Okay, très bien, Sam agit bizarrement. Mais Sam agit _toujours_ bizarrement.

– A moins que ça ne soit toi qui agisse bizarrement et que ce ne soit lui qui agisse normalement, et par conséquent toi tu as l'impression qu'il agit bizarrement, mais c'est le contraire.

– … Quoi ? Wow wow, Cas', tu fais quoi là tu veux m'embrouiller un peu plus ?

– Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Tes joues rougissent quand tu t'énerves.

– …

– …

Dean roula des yeux et l'embrassa. Quoiqu'il fasse, Castiel réussissait toujours à l'étonner. Et il était vraiment l'homme le plus chanceux au monde de l'avoir en petit-ami.

* * *

Gabriel ne lâchait plus Sam. En fait, il ne le lâcherait sans doute plus dorénavant. Cela ne dérangeait pas Sam. En fait, si Gabriel voulait le lâcher, ce serait lui qui viendrait à lui et ne voudrait plus le lâcher. Ils étaient comme collés l'un à l'autre sans ne jamais vouloir – ou même pouvoir – se séparer à nouveau. Plus. Jamais.

Ils étaient restés assis sur ce banc où Gabriel lui avait tout raconté pour la première fois un bon moment avant de se décider à bouger un peu. Il était hors de question pour Gabriel de rentrer directement chez Sam. En fait, ils n'avaient même pas abordé la question, tellement c'était évident.

Ils ne savaient même pas si Gabriel allait reprendre le train en réalité. Si jamais il l'envisageait, Sam partirait avec lui. Il volerait les affaires, sans doute trop petites pour lui, de Gabriel chez lui, et Gabriel se moquerait de lui et prendrait des photos dans son dos, en lui répétant encore et encore qu'elles prouvaient que sa taille état à la limite de l'illégalité et que c'était _lui, _Gigantor premier du nom, qui devrait avoir honte de regarder tout le monde de haut. Littéralement de haut. Et Sam soupirerait mais ne dirait rien. Il se contenterait d'attendre que Gabriel s'assoit sur des couvertures pour lui sauter dessus et d'ensuite le trimballer dedans en déclarant haut et fort qu'il avait capturé un archange de pacotille.

Ils s'étaient rendus dans un café où ils avaient commandé, pour Gabriel un immense verre cocktail avec la petite rondelle de citron et le parasol de papier en décoration – un cocktail sans parasol n'était _pas_ un cocktail, qu'on soit bien d'accord (et le serveur l'avait appris à ses dépends) – et pour Sam un simple Monaco, limonade bière grenadine, avec parasol aussi – apparemment Gabriel avait réussi à traumatiser le pauvre serveur qui devait avoir attrapé la maladie du « je mets un parasol dans tous les verres quels qu'ils soient à partir de maintenant », puisque lorsqu'il servit une bière à la table d'à côté il y avait aussi un parasol dans le verre. L'expression de la tête du client, un vieil homme, aurait valu une photo.

– Tu te sentais vraiment obligé de le harceler comme ça pour ton parasol ? demanda Sam, pris de pitié pour l'employé du bar.

Gabriel, qui sirotait son cocktail, releva la tête et haussa un sourcil.

– Tu tiens vraiment à aborder ce sujet, Sammy ?

– … Non tout compte fait c'est bon.

Sam but sa boisson tout en pensant à Lucifer.

Il avait eu du mal à ce qu'il accepte, mais Gabriel avait fini pour lui expliquer... en échange d'une déclaration d'amour de sa part. Certes, ce moment avait été extrêmement gênant – mais Gabriel « l'archange » exigeait réparations pour avoir été ainsi éconduit pendant si longtemps. Sam savait qu'au fond de lui, il lui donnait juste l'occasion de réparer les blessures qu'il lui avait infligées stupidement depuis quelques semaines. Ils étaient en quelques sortes deux amants torturés par le temps et les difficultés de l'adolescence.

En fait, Sam avait sans doute passé plus de temps à essayer de se déclarer et à bafouiller pour trouver ses mots tout en bouillonnant intérieurement que Gabriel à raconter ce qu'il s'était passé. Il avait même tout résumé en cinq phrases.

« – Lucifer nous a dupé, il t'a fait croire que le train avait du retard, m'a pris sur le quai, on a – il a parlé – pendant tout ce temps de lui, de toi et de moi, un peu de la famille. Ensuite il a déduis que tu étais mon ex et que j'essayais de te reprendre ou quelque chose comme ça. Enfin que notre relation n'était pas uniquement amicale – qu'il y avait plus. Puis il a réagit comme le crétin aux tendances homophobes qu'il est à la fin et je lui en ai mis une avant de me barrer. »

En comparaison, le discours de Sam précédemment avait été un peu dans le style d'un :

« – Heu... alors, heu, enfin... je sais pas où commencer... Je peux pas l'écrire ? C'est plus facile par écrit, j'y arrive mieux. S'il te plaît ? … Bon, je... Je suis un peu idiot mais ça on le sait tous hein ? Enfin, je suis quand même là et... je dois vraiment le faire ? Je veux dire, je t'ai trouvé, on – JE – t'ai embrassé, ça veut dire quelque chose quand même, non ? Allez, Gabe, soit sympa...

« Bon. Je t'aime – j'imagine, non ? Ok ok fais pas cette tête, je t'aime. C'est juste qu'avant que tu m'embrasses la première fois, ça m'est jamais venu à l'esprit d'aimer un autre garçon. ...Arrête de me fusiller du regard chaque fois que je dis quelque chose qui te plaît pas ! D'accord, pas un autre garçon, parce que tu n'es pas n'importe quel garçon. Donc, je ne pensais pas t'aimer, toi, par amour, un jour. Bref.

« Heu... ah oui, ensuite, je ne te déteste pas. Enfin, tu l'as compris non ? J'étais bourré. Je disais ça à tout le monde. Et quand tu as appelé et que j'ai répondu, puis que Lucifer a pris le combiné, je suis désolé qu'il t'ait mis hors de toi. J'ai pas tout compris mais je lui ai donné des coups d'oreillers à un moment si ça peut te faire sourire. Je m'en suis souvenu y'a pas longtemps. Après, je l'ai pas mal insulté aussi. Mais j'ai aussi dit à Charlie que je la haïssais et elle m'a engueulée en retour. Apparemment on a échangé pas mal d'insultes pendant une bonne demi-heure et on a réveillé Channing et Garth. Dorothy devenait dingue. Dean m'a même dit qu'il avait appris de nouvelles insultes à ré-utiliser plus tard, « ça pourrait servir » qu'il a dit.

« Quoiqu'il en soit... punaise, j'arrive pas à faire dans l'ordre. Je raconte ma vie ou je me déclare ? Et puis d'abord, comment on se déclare ? Déjà, se déclarer, ça implique pas que l'autre le découvre ? Tu l'as déjà découvert et – okay okay je continue.

« T'es tellement turbulent et affreusement partout dans ma vie que j'avais l'impression de... de plus être moi sans toi. Quand t'es parti, c'était vide. J'avais plus rien... Bon, donc là c'est le moment cliché où je te dis que tu es la lumière de ma vie et que je n'arrive pas à vivre sans toi c'est ça ? ... »

Et ça avait duré comme ça pendant un bon moment. Tout ce que Gabriel avait répondu à la fin, ce n'avait pas été ce « Oh, moi aussi chéri je t'aime » ou « C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie » mais « … C'est bien, je t'ai bien éduqué, t'es moins coincé et sérieux qu'avant et t'as même pris un peu plus de sarcasme ».

C'était ça, leur amour.

* * *

Il s'était attendu à se trouver nez-à-nez avec Lucifer en rentrant. Sincèrement. Après ce que lui avait raconté Castiel, il n'était plus aussi sûr de lui refaire le portrait – ce n'était pas forcément nécessaire – mais il savait que s'il disait _une_ chose,_ une seule _de travers, ou qu'il le contrariait, il ne se retiendrait pas.

Pourtant, quand il rentra, Lucifer n'était pas là. Au début, il ne s'inquiéta pas vraiment – qui s'inquiéterait pour lui, de toute manière ? Il n'avait qu'à pas agir comme un salaud. Il prit le temps d'appeler Sam pour lui raconter ce qu'il s'était passé avec Cas. Apparemment, Gabriel était avec lui. D'après ce qu'il avait entendu, ils se rendaient à l'hôpital s'assurer que Castiel allait bien – comme s'il allait leur mentir.

Mais il était maintenant quatorze heure passé. Et toujours aucune trace de Lucifer. Entre temps, Sam et Gabriel étaient rentrés. Dean retourna à l'hôpital : ça faisait bizarre de ne plus être avec lui. Enfin... ils avaient tellement passé de temps ensemble, dernièrement, qu'il avait oublié la sensation que c'était que d'être seul. Mais surtout, ce qui paraissait le plus étrange, c'était que se soit Cas' allongé dans ce lit hospitalisé, et non pas lui.

Comme ils devaient s'y attendre, il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que Charlie et toute la bande ne débarque bruyamment – au grand désespoir des infirmières – dans sa chambre.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Sam annonça par téléphone à Dean que les affaires de Lucifer avaient disparues. Complètement. Il n'y avait plus aucune trace de son passage.

_« C'était comme s'il n'avait jamais été là. »_


	35. Joyeux anniversaire

Bonjour,

Alors voilà, nous y sommes. Ceci est mon dernier chapitre, le prochain étant l'épilogue. Je... urg, ça fait terriblement bizarre. J'ai eu BEAUCOUP de mal à écrire ce chapitre. Il fait d'ailleurs 9 pages. C'est le chapitre le plus long peut-être. Je suis à la fois excitée et heureuse de terminer cette fic, et en même temps extrêmement triste. Enfin bref, j'ai encore un chapitre a écrire, donc je ne vais pas faire d'adieux. Et puis je continuerai à écrire, soyez en sûrs B)

Je vous remercie énormément pour tout ce que vous avez fait, à réussir, par un simple petit commentaire, à me faire sourire, à me faire rire, à me donner des conseils, à rager, à pleurer, à me faire des remarques pour que j'essaie de m'améliorer - en espérant que cette fic aura évolué plutôt d'un côté positif.

Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture !

**Plume-now**

PS : Je ne pense pas pouvoir poster le dernier chapitre la semaine prochaine ; j'ai pas mal de soucis dernièrement car je déménage l'année prochaine. Donc je vais être quelques peu occupée ^^' mais vous l'aurez, bien évidemment.

* * *

**JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE**

* * *

– Dean, dehors.

– Jamais.

Sam soupira. Il avait peu – très peu dormi. Pour une fois, la raison n'était pas désagréable, mais il était tout de même fatigué. Gabriel et lui venaient à peine de se coucher que l'hôpital l'avait appelé en catastrophe.

Évidemment, il avait paniqué. Il avait tout de suite pensé que Castiel avait fait une rechute, qu'ils avaient découvert quelque chose de catastrophique, qu'il était tombé dans le coma, et après tout ce que Dean avait déjà vécu, il ne se sentait absolument pas capable de lui annoncer quelque chose de ce genre en face. Et Gabriel ? Comment réagirait-il ? Et qu'arriverait à Castiel ? Il l'aimait bien lui, Castiel. C'était la seule personne dans cette maison qui paraissait un tantinet censé.

Mais la raison de cet appel était tout autre.

Elle concernait en fait son incorrigible aîné. Il avait pensé _« Encore ? »_ en soupirant. Mais ça faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait plus pensé _« Encore »_. Il esquissa un sourire. Ça voulait dire que Dean allait vraiment mieux, alors ? « Mieux » n'était pas forcément le mot adapté, mais il reprenait le poil de la bête. D'autant plus que le motif de l'appel l'aurait fait exploser de rire à un autre moment – ou du moins pas alors qu'il avait encore les cheveux en bataille, des cernes à terrifier un vampire et une voix... une voix enrouée qui venait de se réveiller en fait – et que Gabriel, tout aussi peu réveillé, collé dans son dos, le ceinturant fermement à la taille telle une véritable sangsue, couina qu'elle était adorable.

– Dean, reprit Sam en s'impatientant, n'attendant plus qu'une chose, c'était de rentrer se blottir contre Gabriel – ce traître était resté au lit – et de se rendormir. Tu n'as rien à faire là. Sors.

Castiel rit.

Sam eut envie de se pendre.

Castiel _riait_. Comme si ça pouvait l'aider ! Au contraire, il encourageait son stupide petit-ami à s'enfoncer un peu plus encore – si c'était possible – dans ses bêtises.

Il avait dû prendre un taxi pour venir, incapable de conduire, même s'il avait quelques connaissances en la matière grâce à son frère, il ne tenait pas à se tester dans un tel état de fatigue, et surtout, il ne tenterait pas le diable en accrochant l'Impala par inadvertance. Même si c'était la faute de Dean.

Et Dean ne bougeait pas. Cela faisait quinze minutes qu'il ne bougeait pas – même s'il était là depuis bien plus longtemps, en vérité. Sam aurait dû se douter que quelque chose n'allait pas quand Dean n'était pas rentré dormir, plus tôt dans la soirée, mais il avait été quelque peu égoïste sur le moment et en avait plutôt profité pour rattraper le temps perdu avec Gabriel.

De toute manière, Lucifer ne reviendrait pas – ou du moins, il en doutait fortement – et Adam avait averti qu'il rentrerait tard. Il avait supposé que Dean devait être de sortie aussi, peut-être avec Adam, ou pas. Quoiqu'il en soit, il n'avait pas non plus à se préoccuper en permanence de son frère : il avait aussi sa vie à lui.

Hé bien maintenant, il le regrettait.

Car Dean était resté à l'hôpital et s'était arrangé pour que personne ne le repère. Lorsqu'il voulait quelque chose, il s'y prenait par n'importe quel moyen pour l'obtenir. Et dans le cas présent, il refusait d'abandonner Cas, alors quoi de plus normal que de se planquer sous son lit d'hôpital pour ne pas avoir à se séparer de lui ?

* * *

Ça n'avait pas été simple du tout. Tout d'abord, du fait que Charlie n'arrêtait pas de reporter leur départ toutes les cinq minutes. Chuck lui avait pourtant dit que la santé de Castiel ne changerait pas en fonction de sa présence – remarque sur laquelle Dean avait pouffé tout en se rendant compte à présent que c'était exactement ce qu'il pensait en ce qui le concernait. Il _devait_ être là pour Cas, voilà. Mais Charlie ne voulait rien entendre, et les autres ne semblaient pas vouloir partir non plus. Ils étaient restés là jusqu'à 17h30.

Il avait mis Andy dans le coup – pourquoi Andy, il n'en avait fichtrement aucune idée. Il s'était juste tenu là au bon endroit au bon moment. Enfin, en ce qui le concernait. Le plan était simple. Lorsque le groupe avait finalement décidé de partir et de laisser Castiel en paix, Andy devait dire à une infirmière qu'il était reparti plus tôt, et demander innocemment quelles étaient les horaires de visite pour qu'il puisse l'en avertir. Ainsi, le service ne penserait pas à le chercher et à le mettre dehors.

Car il refusait de laisser Castiel là.

Et Castiel ne savait rien. En fait, il s'est juste endormi tout seul, sans doute à cause des tranquillisants qu'il lui soupçonnait avoir avalé à un moment où à un autre de la journée, ou bien simplement à cause de la fatigue. D'ailleurs, son premier instinct avait été de vouloir se jeter sur lui et de le secouer dans tous les sens pour qu'il se réveille, persuadé que les médecins avaient tout inventé pour le rassurer et que Castiel agonisait... mais sa raison l'en avait empêché. Et il n'avait pas eu tort, puisqu'une heure plus tard, il s'était réveillé.

Les autres inconvénients étaient arrivés après.

Le premier étant qu'il voulait - qu'il devait - aller aux toilettes. Après veiller sur Cas, c'était ce qu'il souhaitait plus que tout au monde. Le second problème était qu'il avait _faim_. Il n'avait rien avalé au petit déjeuner parce qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps d'en prendre un, et n'avait absolument pas pensé à manger pour midi. C'était vers 18h qu'il en avait réellement souffert. Et puis ce fut aux alentours de 19h que son ventre l'avait trahis et que Castiel l'avait découvert, à la fois choqué et _heureux_.

Il avait pensé le voir un peu en colère un minimum, lui qui était si droit et sérieux – enfin, jusqu'aux dernières nouvelles. Mais non. Un sourire avait même illuminé son visage. Il était _vraiment_ heureux de le voir là.

S'il avait découvert un Cas aux yeux bleus luisants sous son lit d'hôpital, lui n'aurait clairement pas réagit comme ça. C'était certainement stupide, mais il aurait eu peur sur le moment. Trouver quelqu'un, un être vivant – quoique mort aussi ça pouvait marcher – sous votre lit n'était pas quand même un événement ordinaire, et ça avait beau être l'homme que vous aimiez le plus au monde, il était certain qu'un arrêt cardiaque aurait été au rendez-vous.

Un Cas en trench-coat sous votre lit, c'est à la fois... heu... non, c'était terrifiant. Et puis, il y avait de la poussière sous ledit lit. C'est pas agréable. Ça chatouille le nez. Ça donne envie d'éternuer. Non vraiment, autant qu'il vienne dans son lit et – hrm.

Castiel n'était donc définitivement pas normal, mais c'était aussi pour ça qu'il l'aimait. Il l'avait invité à s'installer sur son lit, mais Dean avait refusé. Il était trop petit pour qu'ils puisse s'y mettre sans le toucher, et il avait trop peur de lui faire mal. Alors il était juste sorti se dégourdir un peu les jambes – ça faisait quand même deux heures et demi qu'il était là dessous – et s'épousseter ses vêtements sales. Puis il s'était jeté aux toilettes pour se soulager – oui, il avait tenu tout ce temps – sous le regard moqueur de son petit-ami.

En fait, maintenant qu'il y songeait, il était pratiquement sûr que Castiel savait qu'il était là depuis le départ. Ça ne l'étonnerait pas le moins du monde...

En ce qui concernait la nourriture, bien qu'il la haïsse – et que Castiel l'ait averti qu'il ne mangerait rien s'il ne mangeait pas non plus –, il avait avalé quelque chose de plus ou moins comestible dans les plats servis à Cas par l'hôpital.

Mais malgré ces légers détails, tout se déroulait bien. Il n'avait pas été repéré par les infirmières et ses entraînements et pratiques d'agent secret sur Sam lui avaient bien servis il était aussi discret et silencieux que pouvait l'être un lapin. Ou un renard. Parce que le renard n'a pas vraiment de cri, ou de langage « courant ». C'était bien connu. Il y avait même une chanson à ce propos, quelque chose comme « How talks the fox » ou « What screams the fox » ou... ah, « What does the fox say » – qui l'avait harcelé pas mal de temps d'ailleurs. Bon, en fait la comparaison n'était pas forcément la meilleure – les chauves-souris tiens, c'est un bon exemple, Batman en est la preuve. Il devrait s'acheter une cape.

Balthazar fut la personne qui avait tout fait échouer. Balthazar avait qui il avait sympathisé et qui était devenu la personne avec laquelle il jouait au billard de temps en temps au bar ou buvait une bière entre potes. Ça faisait un bail depuis le temps qu'ils n'avaient pas fait ça. … Et comme ça se passait justement trop bien, sa foutue chance avait décidé que Balthazar choisirait cet instant précis de ce jour précis pour lui passer un coup de fil. Il était 22h, 23h passé ? Il n'en savait rien. Il s'était un peu sorti du lit et assoupi en tenant la main de Cas – ce qui pouvait paraître romantique au premier abord, mais c'était surtout sa paranoïa qui agissait : il voulait juste être capable de vérifier son pouls à tout instant.

Il se réveillait de temps en temps lorsque Castiel gémissait un peu dans son sommeil, et Dean souffrait avec lui en silence en imaginant sa douleur. Il savait ce que c'était que d'encaisser des coups. Mais là sonnerie avait réveillé, non pas que lui et son compagnon de chambre, mais bien tout l'hôpital. Qui aurait cru qu'après toutes ces précautions un rien gâcherait tout ? Quoiqu'il en soit ils – non, il – avait été découvert, ce qui les amène à se retrouver face – ou plutôt aux pieds – d'un petit frère – qui était anormalement grand – qui lui donnait encore moins envie de sortir de là.

– Dean, tu sais très bien qu'ils ne peuvent pas te laisser là. Tu veux en faire toute une histoire et que ça parvienne aux oreilles de papa ?

Il grimaça mais ne bougea pas. De toute façon, s'ils devaient apprendre ce petit événement, cela reviendrait à devoir lui expliquer _pourquoi_ il restait là – ce qu'il ne tenait pas encore à lui annoncer. Après tout, il n'était pas vraiment sûr de sa réaction.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, Sam dût s'accroupir, et Dean vit que son cadet faisait un immense effort pour ne pas céder à un regard meurtrier et un rictus menaçant... même si les traits de son visages, tirés, expliquaient clairement que son sourire n'était absolument pas naturel.

L'infirmière s'impatienta et allait sortir de la salle – sans doute pour appeler du renfort – mais Sam l'arrêta sans un mot en tendant sa main vers elle comme un « stop ». Elle prit sur elle et obéit.

– Si tu sors de là sans histoire, reprit l'adolescent, premièrement, je te laisse le reste du week-end _seul_ à la maison _avec Cas_, tu pourras faire ce que tu veux, je m'en fous, je serais pas là – mais fais gaffe quand même celui qui risque de piquer sa crise d'hystérie sur ton Free Foutoir, ça sera Cas', plus moi – et ensuite, je te promets une tarte _gratuitement_, et tu pourras même te _resservir_.

Dean sortit de là.

* * *

Le lendemain, Castiel put rentrer comme il se devait et Sam tint sa promesse. Si Dean trouvait étrange qu'il accepte de lui céder la maison comme ça – et même la nuit – sans que ça ne le dérange aucunement, il comprit immédiatement le pourquoi du comment en voyant Gabriel. De sa vie, il n'avait jamais vu le cousin de Castiel aussi rayonnant, et il dévorait Sam des yeux sans s'en cacher – et Sam répondait ! Sam lui adressait des sourires idiots et ils ne se quittaient _jamais_. C'était presque si Sam n'attendait pas devant les toilettes lorsque Gabriel avait un besoin pressant et inversement.

Dean allait presque faire une remarque sarcastique à ce propos avant de se prendre un coup de coude dans les côtes de la part de Castiel. A son regard insistant, il comprit qu'eux, de leur côté, n'étaient pas forcément mieux. Mais eux, c'était pas pareil. Enfin, si, mais... bon, ok.

Mais quand même.

Gabriel et Sam.

Sam et Gabriel.

Son frère et celui de Castiel. Ensemble. C'était... étrange. Okay, il l'avait déjà envisagé au vu de leur relation... complexe, dernièrement, mais il ne pensait pas que... ça marcherait vraiment. Et puis... et puis ils n'allaient pas du tout ensemble d'ailleurs ! Gabriel était le contraire, l'opposé même de son frère ! Bien sûr, n'importe qui répondrait « Oui, mais les opposés s'attirent ». Ce qui est débile, parce qu'un autre philosophe plus ou moins, voire tout aussi stupide que celui de la première affirmation – et ça ne l'étonnerait même pas que ça soit le même – disait aussi « Qui se ressemble s'assemble ».

Ça ne tenait pas la route.

De toute façon, l'amour ne tenait jamais la route. Mais ce qui gênait plus que tout, c'était Gabriel, qui allait sans l'ombre d'un doute pervertir son frère, et en plus, ils allaient devoir subir ses blagues débiles en permanence – pire qu'avant, c'était possible ? Il n'aurait jamais cru.

Ils passèrent donc une journée seuls, Castiel et lui, et si Castiel ne s'était pas brisé les côtes – petit détail gênant tout de même – Dean aurait pu dire que ça avait été l'une des plus belles de sa vie. Quelque part, ça lui rappela la semaine qu'ils avaient passés ensemble alors que Sam et Gabriel étaient en Italie – à la différence près qu'à ce moment là ils étaient deux adolescents timides, débiles et coincés. Bon, d'accord, surtout lui.

Dean Winchester avait été _timide_ et _coincé_. La partie _débile_, il la connaissait depuis longtemps. Mais les deux autres, c'était nouveau pour lui. Il fallait rattraper le temps perdu, et ils ne firent pas prier pour en profiter... sans vraiment aller trop loin non plus. Après tout les côtes de Castiel n'étaient pas vaccinées contre la douleur, et dès que Dean enlaçait son petit-ami un peu trop chaudement, guidé par ses sens, les bleus et les grimaces de Cas' le calmaient tout de suite.

– C'est pas drôle, grogna Dean. Pour une fois qu'on est vraiment entre nous.

– Désolé, s'excusa Castiel avec un petit sourire gêné en se frottant l'arrière de la nuque.

De là où il était allongé, Dean releva la tête dans le but de le rabrouer (non mais n'a-t-on jamais vu un petit-ami aussi poli, à toujours s'excuser ?) lorsqu'il croisa son regard. Un regard comme il n'en avait jamais vu auparavant. Tendre, affectueux, amoureux. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure et rougit.

Castiel pencha la tête sur le côté, comme s'il s'étonnait qu'il ne rétorque rien, et la tension dans le cerveau de Dean atteignit un niveau de pression suprême. Castiel avait retiré son trench-coat, sa chemise était en partie ouverte – hrm – et sa cravate très relâchée, ses cheveux toujours autant en bataille et... oh grand Dieu, il était affreusement sexy. Un naturel bien trop attrayant, bien trop... trop, trop pour être légal. Il repoussa brutalement ses pulsions en saisissant le coussin d'à côté pour se l'enfoncer sur la tête en poussant un cri de frustration.

Ce n'était pas comme il l'avait cru au départ un cadeau inespéré de journée paradisiaque que Sam lui avait donné là mais une torture atroce au sein des Enfers !

* * *

– QU'EST-CE QUE TYRION FOUT AU FOND DE LA SALLE ? beugla Crowley.

Voilà. C'était simple, après le dimanche venait le lundi. Ce n'était un secret pour personne. Le dimanche faisait parti du week-end, donc, pas de cours, et surtout, pas de Crowley. Finalement, la veille ne paraissait plus autant cauchemardesque à Dean qu'il avait cru.

Sam de son côté se lamenta sans s'en cacher. En fait, pour la première fois depuis le début de l'année, il osa lever les yeux au ciel devant un Crowley furieux. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il avait mûrit ? … Enfin, ce n'était pas vraiment un signe de maturité. Peut-être qu'il avait finalement un peu relâché son attitude d'élève parfait à la limite de l'attitude Hermione Granger – limite seulement, la Hermione Granger de la classe, c'était Kevin, bien évidemment. Mais il était fort probable que se soit plus parce que... Gabriel était assis à côté de lui, et non plus Lucifer.

Et ça avait rendu Crowley hystérique, parce que non seulement on ne l'en avait pas averti, mais en plus parce que ce ne fut qu'au bout d'une demi-heure de cours qu'ils s'en était rendu compte. Évidemment, pendant cette bonne grosse demi-heure, Sam avait tout fait pour qu'on ne remarque pas Gabriel – ce qui n'était pas chose facile, qu'on soit bien d'accord. Autant faire un tour dans Jurassic Park et piquer un bébé Tyrannosaure Rex en le planquant sous son pull. Mais il y avait bien un moment où Gabriel ferait quelque chose qui ferait que... Crowley le capterait.

Et cette chose avait été très simple. Tout ce que fit Gabriel, ce fut de prendre les cours. Et le fait qu'il relève sans cesse la tête – en se plaignant au passage, comment est-ce que les élèves étaient supposés arriver à suivre sans se prendre un torticolis ? – pour voir au table et tout noter.

Sam leva la main pour répondre.

– L'élan se tait. Tyrion j'attends une réponse.

Sam sortit la rare bitchface n°62, celle qu'il réservait pour ces moments où il était à la fois énervé, blasé et révolté. Oui, c'était possible chez lui.

– Monsieur, répondit très poliment Gabriel. Je m'appelle Gabriel.

– Je suis au courant, Tyrion, mais ça ne me dit pas ce que tu viens glander dans mes cours. Et qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? dit-il en prenant ses feuilles.

Il écarquilla les yeux en voyant ses cours pris, rédigés et _soignés_.

– Qui êtes-vous ? murmura-t-il comme à lui-même.

– Tyrion, monsieur, se moqua Gabriel.

Sam lui enfonça son coude dans les côtes. Des élèves pouffèrent. Crowley les fusilla du regard en plissant ses petits yeux sournois.

– … Gabriel, chez le proviseur. Maintenant. L'élan, avec lui. Allez, DEHORS LES LIMACES !

Ils obéirent, n'ayant pas vraiment d'autres choix. Sam se tendit légèrement. Ils n'avaient pas prévenus le lycée de la présence de Gabriel, et encore moins de l'absence de Lucifer. Ils auraient sans doute dû. Ils avaient été stupide. Si quelque chose était arrivé à Lucifer... Bien qu'il n'éprouve rien pour Lucifer que du mépris et de la rancune, il se sentit brusquement égoïste et... inhumain. Lucifer pouvait être n'importe où – même mort – ils ne s'en étaient pas préoccupés un seul instant. Peut-être Gabriel avait des nouvelles – après tout ils n'en avaient vraiment pas discutés – mais lui n'était au courant de rien.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au bureau du directeur et se retrouvèrent assis devant Caïn, tout sourire, il se sentit bien plus mal.

– Bon, commença Caïn, souriant toujours à tel point que cela donnait à Sam le même effet que de se retrouver face à un clown. C'est quoi encore, le problème ?

C'était clair. Ils lui faisaient chier. Le rictus de Caïn s'expliquait maintenant. Ils l'emmerdaient au pas possible. Sam s'imagina même qu'il devait avoir un roman, un jeu de mots croisés ou quelque chose planqué dans le coin qu'il voulait continuer et qu'il reprendrait aussitôt qu'ils seraient partis.

– Crowley nous a envoyés ici.

– Sans blague, je vois ça, rétorqua-t-il sans se décrisper d'un pouce.

– Heu...

– Et pourquoi vous êtes là ?

– Vous voulez dire, pourquoi Gabriel est ici ?

Gabriel se retourna vers Sam, choqué, oubliant l'espace d'une seconde qu'il n'était pas supposé être là mais plutôt qu'il avait fait quelque chose de mal et que c'était _encore_ sa faute.

– Hey ! Lâcha-t-il.

– … Comment ça « pourquoi Gabriel est ici » Sam ?

Caïn fronça les sourcils.

– Il a été renvoyé ici, non ? continua-t-il. Ce n'est pas ce que vous vouliez ?

Silence.

Silence, qui fût brisé par un très distingué :

– Hein ?

Caïn soupira. Il devait vraiment – vraiment en avoir ras-le-bol.

– Ta famille. Les Novak. Un certain – Michaël ? Ton frère, j'imagine, a appelé. Étant assigné comme ton tuteur – pour je ne sais quelle raison après tout, vous avez un père non ? – il nous a signalé que Lucifer était rentré car votre scolarité avait trop été bousculée et que vous n'arriviez plus à reprendre. Il a été envoyé dans un internat, il me semble. Une volonté de son Père, d'après ce qu'on m'a dit, histoire de le reprendre en main. Gabriel, tes dossiers n'avaient pas entièrement été transférés, donc tu peux réintégrer ce lycée, le temps qu'on récupère un peu. J'avais cru comprendre que vous le saviez, puisque tu es là.

Un ange passa. Puis une mouche vola. Nouveau silence.

Finalement, Gabriel, ahuri, laissa échapper un autre :

– Hein ?

* * *

Dean, stupéfait, fixait Castiel comme s'il s'était transformé en licorne fluorescente qui jouait de la clarinette. Lorsque la parole lui revint, ce ne fut que pour lâcher :

– Comment ça Lucifer est passé te voir à l'hôpital ?!

Castiel roula des yeux. Pourquoi se croyait-il obligé de parler si fort ?

– Calme-toi, Dean, je...

– ET TU NE M'AS RIEN DIT ?

– Hé bien... Je savais que tu étais furieux contre lui, donc je ne voulais pas t'affoler encore plus.

Andy pouffa.

– C'est vrai Dean, t'es un peu comme une mère poule avec Castiel parfois.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour les autres pour éclater de rire. Dean foudroya le correspondant de Harry Spangler. S'il n'y avait pas autant de témoins, l'aîné Winchester l'aurait sans doute étranglé sans aucun remord.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? demanda-t-il en tentant d'ignorer ses amis.

– Rien. Il s'est... il s'est excusé.

– Pardon ?

– Non, pas toi, lui.

– Pard- non mais je sais bien ! Je veux dire, quoi ? Comment ça, « il s'est excusé » ?

– Il est venu me voir et... tu sais Dean, il n'était pas fier. Vraiment pas. Il ne l'a jamais été. Il n'a jamais voulu de tout ça.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?

– Qu'il était désolé. Enfin, il ne l'a pas dit clairement. Après tout,c 'est Lucifer. Mais je sais ce qu'il a voulu dire, et la traduction finale, c'est ça. Des excuses. Il m'a fait comprendre que ça ne se reproduirait pas. Et que donc il allait partir.

– Et tu savais où Lucifer était passé pendant tout ce temps ? questionna Dean.

Castiel prit quelques secondes avant de répondre.

– Hm... disons qu'il était plutôt... Enfin... Non, je ne savais pas. Je l'avais deviné, mais je n'en étais pas sûr à cent pour cent. J'imagine qu'il n'a pas autre part où aller que de rentrer chez lui.

– Tu aurais pu nous dire quelque chose.

– Je pensais qu'il valait mieux attendre que la tempête passe. Et puis je n'avais vraiment pas envie d'en parler aujourd'hui.

– Ah oui ? Et pourquoi ?

Cas se retint de rire. Très clairement, il s'en retint. Comme si c'était évident ! Dean eut l'impression qu'il se moquait de lui.

– Tu te fiches de moi, c'est ça ?

Castiel se rapprocha de lui – proche, proche, bien trop proche. En l'espace d'une seconde, tout son monde se résuma à Castiel, contre lui, et seulement Castiel et lui.

– Cas', qu'est-ce que tu f-

Il attrapa sa veste et tira légèrement sur son col. Un immense frisson le parcourut au niveau de sa colonne vertébrale. Il voulait l'embrasser, là, de suite, maintenant. Mais ils étaient au lycée. Il y avait leurs amis. Il y avait du monde. Ils ne... ils étaient trop proches. Ses lèvres frôlèrent les siennes. Ce fût son petit « tilt ».

Il le fit.

Passionnément.

Lorsque Castiel se dégagea finalement, il lui chuchota au creux de l'oreille :

– Joyeux anniversaire.

* * *

Pour être franc, Dean n'avait pas oublié son anniversaire. Il aurait aimé. Savoir ce que c'était qu'un jour, quelqu'un vienne pour le lui souhaiter sans qu'il ne s'y attende, parce qu'il avait oublié. Mais aujourd'hui, il fêtait ses dix-sept ans et ce n'était pas le cas. Dès qu'il avait vu la date, il s'était rappelé – c'est à dire au moment où il s'est retrouvé face à son miroir pour se laver les dents avant de partir pour le lycée.

Toutefois, il ne considérait pas les anniversaires comme quelque chose d'inouï, c'était un jour où celui qui endossait une année de plus en pleine face – pour parler poliment – avait droit à un gentil petit moment où on lui offrait un cadeau, un gâteau avec un peu de chance – même si une tarte serait bien évidemment meilleure – et tout le monde était content. Il voyait plus ça comme un prétexte pour faire la fête, en réalité. Et ça ne le dérangeait absolument pas. Il adorait faire la fête après tout, d'autant plus dernièrement.

Mais pour la première fois, il lui sembla que cet anniversaire là serait particulier. Différent des autres. Mieux. _Meilleur_. Il le sut à l'instant même où Cas' le lui susurra à son oreille ses bons vœux.

La journée s'était écoulée assez rapidement. Sans doute parce que Gabriel ne tenait jamais – mais jamais – en place. A moins que ça ne soit passé trop lentement... Quoiqu'il en soit, il n'avait d'autres choix que de devoir faire plaisir à tout ce monde autour de lui à hurler à tue-tête « JOYEUX AAAAA-NNIIIIII-VEEEER-SAIIIIIIIIII-REUUUUH DEAAAAAAN ». Gabriel s'était occupé des confettis et ne se fit pas prier pour bombarder tous les invités et particulièrement Sam – comme par hasard – paraissant follement s'amuser à chaque fois que son petit ami essayait de retirer les paillettes de ses cheveux tandis qu'il s'empressait d'en remettre une dose. Sam quant à lui s'était personnellement assuré que les bougies seraient non pas posées sur des _gâteaux_ mais des tartes – il avait bien appris ses leçons le petit frère. Deux belle tarte aux pommes. Son regard s'illumina.

– Elles sont parfaites, murmura-t-il. Merci Sammy.

– Oui, n'est-ce pas ? Ajouta Jo. Bon maintenant, ne vous en déplaise, je vais les prendre chez moi je suis sûre que ma mère va les ador-

– JOHANNA BETH HARVELLE OSE SEULEMENT FAIRE UN PAS HORS DE CETTE MAISON AVEC CES TARTES ET CONSIDERES-TOI COMME MORTE ! hurla Dean.

La jeune fille n'eut le temps que d'en attraper une pour s'enfuir avec dans un sursaut surpris, tandis que Dean se jetait déjà sur elle. Dans un réflexe inespéré, le plat de tarte qui vola quelque secondes dans les airs furent rattrapées saines et sauves par Garth. Ce fut sans doute suite à cet événement que la considération de Dean vis-à-vis de son camarade frôla le respect éternel.

Une fois les bougies soufflées – ou plutôt après qu'elles soient passablement postillonnées (ce que Sam suspectait fortement d'avoir été fait exprès) – ses amis lui offrirent les cadeaux qu'ils avaient acheté – ou dont ils voulaient se débarrasser avec plus ou moins de crédibilité – pour son anniversaire. Son cadet le calma rapidement lorsque vint son tour de lui donner son présent.

– C'est une carte ? dit son frère aîné en haussant un sourcil.

– Si tu lisais, tu ne réagirais pas ainsi, se moqua Sam.

La réaction fut instantanée, et Sam finit étouffé sous le poids de la reconnaissance de son aîné. Pourtant, ce n'était pas grand chose, une carte d'abonnement à la meilleure pâtisserie du coin... sauf si ladite pâtisserie produisait les tartes préférées d'un certain Winchester.

A la grande surprise des deux frères, Dean reçut un paquet de la part de leur père, contenant un journal emballé avec grandes précautions. Sam s'approcha sans le quitter des yeux, sa curiosité piquée au vif.

– Tu vas te mettre à remplir un journal intime Dean-o ? le charia Gabriel.

Dean l'ignora purement et simplement et l'ouvrit. et

Ce que Gabriel n'avait pas vu, mais que Dean avait remarqué, c'était que ce journal n'était pas nouveau. Il semblait extrêmement soigné, mais il avait vécu. C'est en ouvrant la première page qu'il perdit contenance.

_« Diary, Mary Winchester, 1977-1986 »._

La date de « 1986 » avait été complétée par une écrite différente – sans doute celle de leur père, 1985 étant l'année de son décès. Il n'avait jamais su que sa mère tenait un journal de bord. Il s'était attendu à recevoir des leçons de son pères rassemblées en un carnet, pour partager avec lui ses expériences et les choses à faire ou à ne pas faire dans la vie. Le colis était accompagné d'une note.

_« Votre mère vous aimait passionnément. Je sais qu'elle voudrait que vous le sachiez. Ceci en est la preuve._

_Joyeux anniversaire,_

_John._

_PS : Ne vous étonnez pas de sa plume, elle est assez sarcastique de temps à autres, et vous pourrez constater à quel point, même bébés, vous lui en avez fait baver. »_

Ses yeux s'humidifièrent sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Sam se blottit contre lui dans un élan fraternel. Castiel l'enlaça tendrement et posa sa tête contre son épaule. Voyant ça, Gabriel lâcha un grand « Moooooh » qui devait sans doute traduire quelque chose comme « Awh instant sentimental attendez que je vienne vous faire un câlin moi aussiiiii » ou « Nooon je suis désolé je pensais pas que ça serait ça Dean-o, pardonne-moiiiii ». Le résultat fut le même : il finit comme la crevette qu'il était collé dans son dos vite suivit de Chuck, Charlie, Kevin et tous ses amis.

Plus tard, dans la soirée, Bobby put enfin se libérer de son travail et étreignit Dean comme un père étreindrait son fils. Les autres étaient déjà rentrés, puisqu'ils avaient cours le lendemain. Ils se retrouvaient à présent en famille – si on oubliait John et Adam – et, bien que cela puisse paraître cruel et égoïste vis-à-vis de ses amis, Dean sentit que cela allait être le meilleur moment de la journée.

Bobby lui offrit une montre. Il ne savait pas comment son père adoptif avait réussi à le faire, mais il avait réussi à la glisser sur son poignet et à la lui attacher sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Il suspectait leur étreinte d'y être pour quelque chose, mais s'étonnait de ne pas avoir fait plus attention que ça – en même temps Castiel avait réussi à le déconcentrer à cet instant-là en remettant sa cravate en place... D'ailleurs il avait peut-être fait exprès.

Elle ressemblait à n'importe quelle montre, une montre passe-partout, une montre banale. Évidemment, Bobby n'était pas Rothschild non plus, mais à ses yeux elle valait tout l'or du monde.

– Pour que tu n'arrives plus en retard, dit Bobby pour justifier son cadeau.

– En retard où ?

– Où que tu ailles, idiot ! Soit juste- soit juste à l'heure de temps en temps ! Ça te servira.

A priori, ça devait être le moment où la journée se terminait. Ça devait être le moment où ils profitaient tous d'un film ensemble – ou d'un jeu de société – avant d'aller se coucher pour se préparer pour le jour de classe.

C'était supposé se dérouler ainsi.

Mais il semblait que rien ne se passait comme il fallait dans la vie des Winchesters, il fallait toujours qu'ils fassent une entorse aux règles du monde entier.

Il était minuit moins cinq, ils venaient de finir _The Good, The Bad and The Evil_ – film bien évidemment choisi par Dean – lorsque Bobby reçu un appel téléphonique, et que l'instant d'après la porte d'entrée sonnait. C'était Jody Mills. Rayonnante.

Bobby se fit une joie de l'ouvrir et l'embrassa. Dean se sentit immensément heureux pour son second père. Puis Jody et Bobby semblèrent converser d'un seul échange du regard, avant de se tourner vers Dean et Castiel.

Dean se figea. Quelque chose n'allait pas – ou bien allait trop bien. Il sentait qu'il allait se passer un truc. Il était à deux doigts de le demander, lorsque Bobby, tout sourire, lui dit, fier de lui :

– Dean, pour finir la journée en beauté, j'ai une bonne nouvelle à t'annoncer. Et à Sam aussi.

Sam, qui semblait déjà à deux doigts de s'endormir malgré la présence quelque peu omniprésente de Gabriel, leva les yeux dans leur direction, attentif.

– Jody et moi sommes au courant que... enfin...

Il se tourna vers sa petite-amie.

– Tu peux pas leur dire toi ? J'ai pas envie de gâcher l'effet de surprise.

– Tu gâches l'effet de surprise en les faisant mariner, tu sais.

Bobby reprit :

– On s'est arrangé. Jody connaît du monde dans l'enseignement, et ça a marché. Vous pouvez toujours dire non, mais... Sam, Gabriel peut rester ici. Jusqu'à la fin de l'année. C'est sûr et certain.

Gabriel poussa un cri de joie et Sam se jeta sur lui – certains crurent que c'était pour le faire taire, mais d'autres savaient bien que la raison en était tout autre.

Bobby se racla la gorge pour attirer leur attention.

– Et toi Dean, continua-t-il, Castiel va devoir partir... à la différence près qu'il ne repartira pas tout seul. Pas sans toi.


	36. Epilogue

Bonsoir ! Ici, le dernier chapitre. Je pensais pas poster aussi tôt - oui parce que j'avais pas le temps cette semaine... mais je me suis obligée. J'avais _pas_ envie de l'écrire. Je voudrais auparavant vous faire passer un message pour ceux qui lisent My Empire Of Dirt de **Momiji-sama** : son ordinateur est décédé, donc elle ne peut plus poster ou faire quoique se soit. Elle est désolée et essaiera de poster... quand elle pourra. Je la remercie également pour son aide du début jusqu'à la fin, car c'est à elle que j'ai exposé l'idée de cette histoire et qui a lu derrière moi dans mes premiers chapitres.

Pour finir : ce chapitre n'est pas vraiment un chapitre, ou alors c'est le plus court. Il fait trois pages, donc vraiment... l'épilogue. C'est affreux de terminer une fic. Et je n'ai pas de mots pour vous témoigner de ma reconnaissance ; d'avoir lu jusqu'ici, de m'avoir supportée, de m'avoir laissée autant de commentaires, d'avoir discuté avec moi en MP, d'avoir mis cette histoire en favoris et même de l'avoir conseillée à vos proches. Mais enfin voilà, j'ai terminé, et j'en suis fière.

Merci à vous.

Très sincèrement, **Plume-now**

* * *

**EPILOGUE**

* * *

_Deux mois plus tard._

* * *

– Je veux des vacaaaances, se lamenta Gabriel.

– On vient de les avoir Gabriel... Y'a une semaine...

– _B_ais j'en veux des _d_ouvelles...

Il se moucha bruyamment.

– J'en ai_ b_aaaaarre...

Sam leva les yeux au ciel. C'était généralement dans ces moments-là que son petit ami allait se rapprocher sournoisement de lui et commencer à... gagner.

– Saaaa_b_... Pré_b_are-_b_oi un chocolat ch_on_...

Le jeune homme se retourna.

– Un _quoi _?!

Il renifla.

– Un... un... un chocolat... un chocolat ch... ch... ch_on_. _D_on, _b_as ch_on_, ch_on_ ! ...Ch_on_. _D_ooon ! Ch_on_. Ch_on_. CH_ON_. STU_B_IDE _D_EZ !

– Ok ok, un chocolat chaud, j'ai compris. Gabe, soupira-t-il. je dois finir ce projet pour demain matin. Ash a beau être sympa, il n'acceptera pas plus de retard. Tu es malade, donc va te coucher.

– _B_ais Sa_b_...

– Va te moucher, Gabe. Et retourne au lit.

– Saaa_b_...

– Non, je ne suis pas ton mouchoir. Écarte-toi.

– Sa_bb_yyyyyyy...

– Tiens, prends la couette là, dans le coin. Voilà. Et... Hey ! Pourquoi tu marches pieds-nus toi aussi ?! Tu crois que ça va t'aider à aller mieux ? Le sol est pas chauffé ici hein !

Le visage aussi pâle qu'un mort, cheveux en bataille, les cernes de la longueur de la tour Eiffel mais le sourire aux lèvres et ce regard qui lui donnait un air espiègle, Gabriel saisit la couette en tentant de la faire voler dans son dos comme s'il s'agissait d'une cape.

– Je suis liiiiibre !

– …

Il s'écrasa lamentablement par terre en dérapant sur la première marche. Sam se jeta sur lui.

– Gabriel ! Tu vas bien ?

Il le retourna. Il souriait. Il souriait, cet imbécile. Grand Dieu, il était tombé amoureux de ça ? Il était bien dans la merde, lui.

– Sa_b_...

Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues.

Des _larmes_ coulèrent sur ses joues.

– Quoi ? QUOI ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?! J'appelle les urgences ?! Ou as-tu mal ?

Il fit signe à Sam de se rapprocher un peu plus de lui et lui glissa à l'oreille :

– Au cœur. Je t'aime.

Sam replia la couette sur lui et le trimballa comme s'il s'agissait d'un vulgaire sac sur l'épaule jusqu'à sa chambre où il le jeta sur le lit.

* * *

Cela faisait trois jours que Gabriel était tombé malade. Trois, longs, très longs, jours. Personne ne l'avait vu venir. Gabriel donnait l'impression d'être très résistant, ce qui jusqu'à présent, avait été le cas, mais cela ne faisait pas de lui un être invincible.

Il était donc tombé malade. Gros rhume, des petits délires de temps en temps – Sam soupçonnait juste la fièvre d'avoir accentué son insupportable comportement – des éternuements à tout va... Et surtout, il s'accrochait tout le temps à Sam.

En permanence.

Si pour certains, l'amour était de préserver l'autre et de tout faire pour qu'il aille bien, ici, Gabriel ne respectait désormais plus cette règle. Il s'agissait au contraire de _tout faire_ pour qu'il tombe malade.

– Saaaa_b_ t'es ja_b_ais avec _b_oi ! _D_u _b_'évites _z'_est _z_a ?

– Non, je dois juste faire tout le boulot que tu fais plus.

– Donc si t'étais _b_lus au lycée tu serais _b_lus sou_b_ent là ?

– Heu... j'imagine.

C'est sans doute suite à cette conversation qu'il s'était mis en tête de le coller le plus possible. Pensée certes égoïste et quelque peu lourde à subir, mais Sam trouva ça mignon... même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais. Il n'allait pas non plus l'encourager à le stalker.

Un voix résonna dans l'entrée.

– Sam ?

Sauvé.

Il abandonna son petit ami pour rejoindre son frère.

– Dean ! Comment ça va ?

– Heu, ça va. Et toi ? Gabriel ?

– Toujours pareil. Des nouvelles de Castiel ?

– Oui, il va bien.

Castiel avait dû rentrer chez lui, tout comme les autres correspondants. A une différence près : Gabriel était en effet resté avec Sam, et Dean allait être autorisé à partir étudier dans la même école que Castiel pour le reste de l'année. Étant donné qu'ils n'abordaient pas d'énormes examens durant l'année, ça n'avait pas été si dur que ça à négocier. Toutefois, il avait été décidé que Dean ne partirait pas tant qu'il n'avait pas terminé son deuxième trimestre, afin de faciliter les choses en ce qui concernait la paperasse et toute l'administration.

Cela faisait donc un mois qu'il n'était plus là. Enfin... plus ou moins. Les vacances étaient passées entre temps et Castiel avait accouru à leur maison aussi vite qu'il avait pu. Il n'avait donc été séparé de son petit-ami « que » deux semaines en réalité. Et ces deux semaines d'absences prenaient fin ce soir.

Au départ, Sam avait pensé que c'était une bonne chose pour tout le monde que Dean parte avec Castiel et que lui reste avec Gabriel. Mais maintenant que Gabriel était malade... il allait devoir le supporter jusqu'à ce qu'il aille mieux. Oh, grand Dieu.

– Tu es prêt, donc ?

Le regard de Dean s'illumina.

– Tu parles que je suis prêt ! Et toi ça ira ?

– On fait avec, hein ? Au fait, ton train est à quelle heure ?

– Vingt heure. Pourquoi ? Il est quelle heure ?

– … 19h30.

– … OH PUTAIN DE MERDE !

* * *

Il avait passé toute l'après-midi avec ses amis, histoire de profiter les uns des autres avant qu'il ne « déménage » pour le reste de l'année. Sam était resté pour s'occuper de Gabriel et vérifier que son idiot de petit-ami ne foutait pas le bordel chez eux ou n'y mette le feu pendant leur absence.

Il n'avait pas vu l'heure défiler.

Le temps s'était accéléré, Bobby l'avait emmené en vitesse à la gare, Sam l'avait salué dans une étreinte fraternelle touchante et Gabriel avait tenté de lui éternuer dessus sans succès – par contre Sam, lui, il ne l'avait pas raté...

Il était maintenant... 20h10. Il était dans le train. Il. Était. Dans. Le. Train.

Et il allait chez Castiel.

Il allait chez Castiel, et il allait vivre chez lui.

Castiel l'avait prévenu que la vie ne serait pas toute jolie toute rose, là-bas. Que sa famille n'était pas forcément facile, et que ses cousins, Raphaël et Michaël – les frères de Gabriel – pouvaient être de vrais connards, d'après ce qu'il avait pu comprendre. Mais il s'en fichait.

D'un autre côté, une bonne nouvelle s'était annoncée dans la semaine, déclarant que Dick et Gordon avaient été expulsés de leur lycée en raison de leur conduite, ou quelque chose dans le genre. Si ça ce n'était pas un signe !

Bon, peut-être que ça ne l'était pas. Il s'en fichait. De toute manière, il refusait d'être superstitieux ou de croire en ce genre de choses – ça portait malheur.

Il allait se préparer pour ses heures de train à lire un livre sur James Bond lorsque quelqu'un s'assit brutalement à côté de lui. Il releva la tête – prêt à faire des reproches sur la manière dont l'intrus s'installait – quand il reconnut ladite personne.

– Charlie ! lâcha-t-il, surpris. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Elle transportait un gros sac à main bien rempli, et tirait une valise.

– Je te suis, bien sûr. Je t'adore tellement, il est hors de question que tu partes sans moi ! rétorqua-t-elle.

– Hein ?

La jeune fille rousse laissa échapper un petit rire.

– Tu penses être le seul à pouvoir faire pression sur l'éducation ? Quand je m'y mets, je n'en démords pas, et quand j'ai appris pour toi et Castiel, Dorothy et moi avons décidé de faire pareil. Je vais dans son lycée pour le troisième trimestre, comme toi.

– … Charlie, tu es géniale.

– Je sais.

Elle ne tint pas très longtemps avant de l'obliger à regarder avec elle les premiers _Harry Potter _sur son ordinateur portable et à abandonner l'un de ses agents secrets préférés pour le reste du voyage.

* * *

Gabriel, allongé telle une gracieuse limace à la flemme inépuisable, fixait Sam. Sam, assit à côté du lit sur un siège, fixait Gabriel. Et ce, depuis plus de cinq minutes.

Sans un mot.

Seuls les éternuements et les reniflements de Gabriel brisaient ce silence. Aucun des deux ne savait pourquoi ils avaient commencé ce duel de regard, et comment il devait terminer. Il ne fallait pas forcément de raisons. Et puis Sam fit ce qu'il n'avait absolument pas prévu de faire.

Il éternua. Renifla.

Un sourire victorieux illumina le visage de Gabriel.

Il lui tendit la boite de mouchoirs.

* * *

_« Où es-tu Dean ? »_

_« Dans le train. J'arrive en gare dans dix minutes, mon ange. »_

– « Mon ange » ? lut Charlie par-dessus son épaule. Oh, c'est trop mignon...

– Hey ! Chut ! On ne lit pas les messages des autres ! répondit Dean pris au dépourvu.

Il reporta son attention sur sa messagerie. Charlie se concentra à nouveau sur le film. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure et tapa un dernier message.

_« Je t'aime »._

* * *

**FIN**


	37. Correspondances, la Reprise

Très chers lecteurs,

Je vous remercie de tout cœur pour votre participation active dans la lecture de cette fiction ! Je vous l'ai déjà dit, mais c'était un véritable plaisir d'être avec vous, d'écrire et de lire vos commentaires. Merci pour vos follows et vos reviews, merci pour vos discussions par PM et merci pour ceux qui m'ont même mise en auteur favoris et me suivent. Je suis très fière de l'avoir terminée avec vous.

Mais je ne poste pas un « nouveau chapitre » pour vous parler de ça. Je ne poste pas un autre épilogue. Le chapitre précédant était bien le dernier. Du moins... de cette fiction-la. J'ai la joie de vous annoncer que j'écris une suite à chapitres sur _Correspondances_, que j'ai appelé _Correspondances, la Reprise_. Si vous êtes intéressés et souhaitez savoir ce qui peut encore arriver, n'hésitez pas à revivre des aventures avec nos personnages dans cette fic !

C'est un AU!Fac, par conséquent, trois ans se sont écoulés (le temps du lycée). Forcément, ils seront plus matures. (Ou peut-être pas en fait /PAN/). Vous la trouverez sur mon profil, j'ai déjà posté trois chapitres, j'en prévois une vingtaine, et je posterai à priori tous les jeudis.

Maintenant, je vous souhaite une bonne journée, peut-être nous retrouverons-nous bientôt, gavés de Destiel et de Sabriel ! *coeur*

**Plume-now**

PS : C'est extrêmement bizarre de reprendre après 6 mois de silence, étant donné que j'étais persuadée d'en avoir terminé là-aussi. Merci à **Momiji-sama **pour m'avoir confirmée que l'idée de reprendre n'était pas mauvaise (enfin, j'espère).


End file.
